The Summer of 1966
by eureka twilighter
Summary: Emmett McCarty and James Hightower meet Emily Russo and Camille Caravelli at the beginning of the summer. It is the Age of Aquarius, a loss of innocence and the beginning of the turbulent times to come. Will these four come out unscathed and in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a collaboration between me, eureka twilighter and sheri17awhile…my Soul Sister!**_

_**Come join Emily and Camille as they meet Emmett and James and their lives turn upside down. It is the time of The Beatles, love-ins, protest rallies, bra burnings, drugs, concerts, and Viet Nam. Will our girls be able to remain "good girls"? **_

_**Emmett and James belong to SM. I just borrowed them to play with Emily and Cammile.**_

_**The Summer of 1966**_

**Prologue: **

**September 2010.**

_**Emily**_

What am I gonna do without her, Em?" I cried, burying my face against my husband's broad chest. "We've seen or talked to each other every day for the past forty-seven years."

"I know, Babe," he comforted, tightening his arms around me. "I've known James just about as long."

He looked over to see his best friend standing, head bowed, next to the casket that held the body of his beloved wife, Cam. Everyone, except Emmett and me, had already left the cemetery.

Suddenly, James threw back his head, and let out a long, agonized scream; one that slowly turned into a wailing howl.

We hurried to him; Em enveloping his friend in his massive arms. As I ran my hand comfortingly up and down his arm, as tears coursed down our three distraught faces.

Eventually, James calmed, and we turned to head back to the waiting limousine. The trip back was passing in sorrowful silence when James shouted for the driver to stop. The driver slammed on the brakes, and came to a stop on the shoulder of the road. James bolted from the vehicle, followed closely by Emmett. I followed slowly, and watched as they scrambled down the embankment to the beach below. I gasped when I realized that it was the same beach where Cam and I had first met James and Emmett, forty-four years before.

I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the car. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I pulled my phone out of my bag, and called my daughter, Jenny, letting her know to go ahead and start feeding everyone waiting for us at Cam and James's house.

"Tell them not to worry, Honey, we'll be there in a while." I instructed.

"Okay, mama," she replied. "How is Uncle James doing? I'm really worried about him, since he'll be all alone now."

"He'll be okay, sweetie," I sad sadly. "It will just take some time. I may have to call for Danny to come and get us. I'm sure the driver needs to get back."

After closing my phone, I turned to the driver and told him he could go, that my son-in-law was coming for us.

When he had gone, I stepped over to the boulders forming the guardrails along the side of the road, and sat down staring down at Em and James. They had taken their shoes and socks off, rolled up their pant legs, and were standing ankle deep in the water, looking out to the sea; just as they had been the first day that Cam and I saw them. The memories began to flood my mind.

_**June 1966**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**EPOV **_

Camille Caravelli and I, Emily Russo, had met on the first day of our freshman year of high school in 1963. We had clicked instantly and became inseparable; doing everything together, from homework to rock and roll, and everything in between. We called ourselves 'soul sisters'.

We were both half Italian, and while she was also half Cherokee Indian, my other half was Irish. Cam, as she called herself…insisting that Camille was her grandmother…was a small, slender, curvy blonde, with striking grey eyes that drew you in instantly. I was taller by a couple of inches and fuller figured, with auburn hair, green eyes, and a plump full lipped mouth. Becoming permanent fixtures in each other's families, our grandmothers taught us everything about family, cooking, and being a good wife. We would laugh, hoping that we would someday teach our own granddaughters the same skills.

We were sitting in our physical science class on Friday, November 22, 1963; the day the superintendent announced over the intercom that President Kennedy had been killed by an assassin's bullet. We clung together, crying with the rest of the students and teachers. It was such an emotional time, and we were there for each other.

We both fell in love with the British Invasion: the Beatles being my favorites, and hers, the Rolling Stones.

We were heavily into the music scene, constantly attending many of the concerts offered in California. I had talked her into attending the Beatles concerts in August of 1964 and 1965, and I went with her to the Stones concerts, and many others.

Cam was always a little more daring than me, and sometimes led me into trouble with my parents. But, I always willingly went along with any and all of her schemes. She was the first to try marijuana, coaxing me to try it, too. As a result, we laughed and ate everything in sight that night. It was the beginning of many experiments to come.

We were in the middle of the Age of Aquarius the day that we decided to head to Redondo Beach for the small music festival being held there. It was 1966; we had just completed our junior year of high school, and our lives were about to be turned upside down by two incredible boys.

On June 30th of 1966, Cam and I were headed to Redondo Beach for the third annual festival of local bands, with the promise of a surprise 'big name group'. That alone was an enticement for us. Who could it be? We speculated, but knew that our band name guesses were too popular to be there. Money was important to those groups, and the local promoters really couldn't afford to pay for them. It was, after all, a 'free event' on the beach. But still we wondered.

The show would be starting at eight that evening, and we had decided to be there by noon to get a good spot on the sand.

"Come on, Cam," I called, irritated. "Your hair looks fine; we are goin' to the beach, y'know!"

"I'm coming!" She called back.

I heard her rubber thongs flip flopping on the marble floor of her parent's hallway. She appeared in the doorway to the living room, wearing a short, red crocheted cover-up over her red and white striped bikini. She'd finally pulled her thick blonde hair up into a high ponytail with her full bangs framing her face and brushing the tops of her lashes. Heavily applied black eyeliner framed her grey eyes, with black mascara coating her lashes. A swipe of blush and a brush of red tinted lip balm stained her lips. She carried a large straw beach bag, containing all of her important items.

"Okay, soul sister, I'm ready.' she said with a grin, slipping on her signature Chanel sunglasses. "Let's go."

"You look bitchin'!" I said, grinning as we hurried out to my car. "You're gonna have to fight the boys away from you today."

"You're no slouch yourself, Em," she replied, climbing into the passenger seat of my 1965, blue, Shelby Cobra Mustang convertible. It had been my sixteenth birthday present from my grandparents. "Looking like that, you're gonna have your pick of the boys."

I was wearing a royal blue eyelet, sleeveless, mid-thigh cover-up over a matching bikini, with white thongs, and carrying a white canvas bag containing all my necessities. My short auburn hair was parted on the side and swept across one eye, framing my face to points at my chin, and was cut high in the back. My makeup echoed Cam's, making my green eyes pop.

Slipping on my huge white framed Dior sunglasses, I slid into the driver's seat and, with a grin at my best friend, we were soon headed down the highway to Redondo Beach; _**The Who**_ blaring from the radio.

We pulled into the parking lot near the pier, and were directed by members of the event's staff to the cordoned off beach area down on the sand. A wooden platform had been erected near the pilings of the pier, with tall lighting towers spaced around it.

It seemed we were some of the first attendees to arrive, and were able to find an area front and center of the platform; just back from the roped off area. Having grabbed a large quilt from the trunk of the car, Cam helped me spread it over our spot on the sand, and we settled down.

There was a small portable concession stand nearby, and I offered to go get us some drinks while Cam stayed with our things.

"Hey, I haven't eaten and I'm hungry," she said, reaching into her bag, and pulling out her wallet. "Would you bring me a double order of strips with a few packages of hot sauce?"

"Sure," I replied, waving away her proffered money. "I'll be right back."

As I walked across the hot sand, my stomach began to growl, and I realized that I hadn't eaten either. Strips-corn tortillas cut into strips, and deep fried 'til they were semi crispy, then salted-sounded really good. Cam loved her hot sauce, but I didn't like my mouth to burn. I wanted to taste what I was eating.

I had just paid for the strips and sodas, when I heard a deep booming laugh behind me. I turned to see the most breathtaking boy I'd ever seen. He was very tall, maybe six-foot-five, and very tanned and muscular, without an ounce of fat on him. He had dark curly hair that looked like it needed a trim. But a lot of the guys were growing their hair like the Beatles. Maybe he was, too.

I stood there ogling him when suddenly he turned and our eyes met. I gasped in embarrassment, but not before noticing his clear blue gaze, and the disarming dimples that creased his cheeks, surrounding his smiling, pouty lips. He leaned over to say something to his gorgeous blonde friend, never taking his eyes off of me. His friend grinned at their shared comment, and I turned and hurried back to Cam.

I sat down next to her and noticed my hands were shaking, as I handed her a basket of strips and a coke. She quirked a brow at me.

"What's wrong, Em?" She asked in concern.

I just saw the boy I'm going marry," I said with a sigh. "Oh, my God, Cam, he's gorgeous, tall and broad with great hair and blue eyes, and he has the most delicious dim…" my voiced trailed away as I saw him pass by, heading for the water.

_**CPOV**_

"The boy you're going to marry?" I questioned my best friend. I had always been the one to act on impulse, blaming my Gemini influence, whereas Em had always preferred to think things through and proceed with caution. "Marry?" I repeated the question. As the two boys walked by, I added, "I sure hope you're talking about the dark haired guy, because the blonde is a fox, and exactly MY type."

"Of course, I mean the dark haired, gorgeous hunk with those bitchin' dimples. I think he gave me a thrill, and he didn't even touch me," Em sighed, eyes fixed on the two guys, who were now paddling their boards out to catch the next good wave.

"Surfers," I exclaimed. "You know I've always wanted to date a surfer. I knew hanging out at the beach would pay off someday. Time to shed the cover-ups, and show off our assets. As my Grandma Camille says, 'If ya got it, flaunt it.' And she always knows what she's talking about."

"I've always been a little self-conscious about my big boobs, but maybe they're not a curse after all," Em giggled. "My brother always notices girls with big ones."

"All guys like big boobs, Em," I stated matter-of-factly, suddenly wishing my thirty-four C's were Em's thirty-six double D's. "And that guy gave you a look when he passed by us. I think he really digs you."

Em blushed a deep crimson. She was a little on the shy, reserved side, even when it was just her and me. I could always talk her into going along with me on most everything, but she didn't quite have the wild streak that came naturally to me. Must be the Indians are more adventurous than the Irish, since we're both also half Italian.

We watched Em's future groom execute a perfect ride, ending up on shore. The next suitable wave brought my blonde stud muffin toward us, hanging ten and shooting the curl. We sat riveted in place, practically salivating at the sight of them.

The area roped off for the concert was beginning to fill up – and there was plenty of bikini-clad competition. I pulled the elastic band out of my hair, allowing it to cascade down my back. It was time to introduce ourselves to the objects of our attention…

"Oh, crapola!" I shouted, jumping up and charging toward the beach. "A waps!"

I ran smack dab into the blonde, nearly knocking him down. He reached out, grabbing me in one arm while his other arm was holding his surfboard upright.

"Sorry." I flashed what I thought was a seductive smile, and offered, "I'm so afraid of anything that flies. And that was a giant waps. And they bite."

"You mean a wasp?" he corrected, giving me a toothy grin. "I can understand why he'd be interested in you."

"Really?" I feigned surprise, and willed myself to blush.

"Really," he assured me. "But if you'd like, I can protect you from flying things. They don't bother me."

His friend had joined us, and rolled his eyes at the last comment. As he stared at Em, who was still sitting on our blanket, he commented to us, "Yeah, James has a way with boobs, er, I mean bugs." His face was instantly the color of my bikini.

James and I looked at each other and broke out into peals of laughter.

"Are you staying for the concert? We have the perfect spot, and some extra space, if you want to join us," I extended an invitation.

"Yes, and yes," James said with a smile. "We are staying, and we'd love to join you and your friend."

Turning toward Em, I winked at her, and mouthed, "Oh my god," as the three of us headed her way. When we arrived back at our blanket, James and I sat down.

'Em, this is James. James, my best friend Emily Russo. Oh, and I'm Cam Caravelli," I said, introducing us. "And you are..?"

"Emmett…Emmett McCarty," the muscle man with the dark hair filled in the blank. "Hi, Emily."

"You can call me Em," she said, with a coquettish smile. "Everyone does."

"And you can call _me_ Em." He flashed his dimples, and caused Emily to gasp and blush brightly. "Everyone does."

"Seems like we all have nicknames, except you. And James is kind of formal." I pondered a moment before speaking again. 'You don't look like a 'Jim,' and definitely not like a 'Jimmy'. So, do you mind if I just call you 'J' instead?"

"No, I don't mind at all. You can call me "J". _Nobody else_ does," he directed his statement at Emmett, who nodded in agreement.

Well wasn't this just exactly what I had been hoping for: Meeting a cute, sexy guy at the beach, and maybe ending up with an angora-covered class ring on my left hand. I stretched out on the blanket to deepen my tan, and smiled at how well my plan had gone so far.

During the course of the day, Emmett and James showed off their abilities on their surfboards, catching the attention of most of the other girls at the beach. A few of them attempted to flirt with the two guys we had claimed as ours, but seemingly without notice. Em and J seemed to be happy with us.

It was finally time for the concert, and everyone was ready for the music to begin. Several local bands played, and paved the way for the headliner surprise band. As we got to our feet in anticipation, J slipped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a brief hug, before he took hold of my hand, squeezing it in his. I looked at him with stars in my eyes, and gave his hand a squeeze in return.

The announcer grabbed the microphone, loudly proclaiming, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen, The Beach Boys!"

Everyone jumped up and down, screaming and whistling. The Beach Boys had, at one time, been just another local Redondo band. Now they were a major attraction. They ran onto the stage, and immediately broke into song. "_Let's go surfin now, everybody's learnin' how, come on a surfari with me…"_

Em and I were experts at the Watusi, and could wiggle our hips like native Hawaiians. We danced to the beat, accidently-on-purpose bumping into Emmett and J a few times, with our wild gyrations. I tossed my head back and forth, showing off my mane of waist-length blonde hair, while Em playfully pulled strands of her auburn locks across her cheeks, accenting her emerald-green eyes. Our guys were duly impressed, and it showed.

As The Beach Boys began their famous close harmony on "In My Room," J pulled me into a tight hold, and we began swaying to the music. He softly kissed my forehead, then Eskimo-kissed my nose. I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. He drew back, searching my face for permission to give me a real kiss. I eagerly answered his silent question with an encouraging nod and Mona Lisa smile.

His kiss sent a lightning bolt from my lips to my core. Wetness pooled between my legs instantly; a feeling and sensation I'd never experienced before. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to probe my mouth, and dance with my tongue. The song ended long before our kiss, causing giggles from Em and Em.

J took me by the hand, and led me to the parking lot. At first, I thought we were going to Em's baby blue Cobra; instead, J stuck his key into the driver's door of a racing green GTO with a black vinyl top. He flipped the seat-back forward, opening the way to the back seat.

Em and I had promised each other we would be virgins on our wedding nights. We were proudly among the ranks of "the good girls who don't do it," and were both plenty popular in school anyway. Next year would be our senior year, and we would enjoy our status on campus: me as head cheer leader, and Em as ASB president.

We had devised a chart, of sorts, based on baseball. Kissing and petting fully dressed equaled first base; exposed boobs-second base; his hands in your pants was a triple; and going all the way, a home run. So far, both of us had only hit singles. I had a feeling that once I climbed into the back seat of that GTO, with the cutest guy I'd ever seen, I'd be turning left as I ran past first base.

Turning to face J, I bit my lower lip, and managed a crooked smile. "I'm a virgin," I said, apologetically.

The bulge in his bathing suit wilted.

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed the beginning of our tale of nostalgia. We are having a ball writing this!**_

_**Please click on the little button and review. We need to know what you think!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emmett and James belong to SM, the rest belong to me. All song lyrics belong to their respective writers.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**EPOV**_

I stood watching Cam stroll away, her hand clasped tightly in James's. Glancing up through my lashes, I found Emmett looking down at me. Then I giggled as he grinned.

"Are you okay with them leaving like that?" He asked, sitting back down on the blanket, pulling me down beside him.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, glancing back to the way they had gone. "I'm used to being left to fend for myself."

"Same here," he said with a laugh. "James will take it whenever and wherever he can get it."

I gasped, jumping to my feet.

"Now you listen to me, mister!" I exclaimed angrily. "Cam's not like that, and neither am I. We're good girls, and plan to stay that way until we're married!"

"I'm sorry, Emily," he said, reaching for my hand. "I spoke without thinking…I often do."

I looked down at him skeptically.

"Please?" he pled again, flashing me a glimpse of those delicious dimples.

With a sigh, and a roll of my eyes, I sank back down beside him. For a moment, there was an awkward silence. I felt him tentatively take my hand and weave our fingers together, squeezing mine gently. I looked up at him with a smile and squeezed his back.

Soon we were talking like we'd known each other forever. He told me that he and James would be sophomores at USC in the fall, and I explained that Cam and I would be seniors in high school. Bragging a bit, he told me that he had turned nineteen the previous March, and that James would be in August. In return, I told him that Cam had just turned seventeen nine days earlier on June twenty-first, and that I had turned the same age in April. He got a big kick out of the fact that I was born on April fool's Day. He was doubled over laughing.

"Okay, get it all out now, big guy, because you only have one pass!" I laughed, slapping him lightly on the chest with the back of my hand. "And don't think you can come up with any new jokes about it, either. I've heard them _**all **_before!"

He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I will never make a joke at your expense, Emily." He spoke against my knuckles. "It's a special day because you were born then. If you hadn't been, you wouldn't be here with me, now."

I gasped, and took a deep breath, bright color tingeing my cheeks.

"Are you trying to charm me, Mr. McCarty?" I asked coyly.

"Is it working?" he asked, softy kissing my fingers one by one.

"We'll see," I teased, pulling my hand away. "I'll let you know later."

He stared deep into my eyes before taking a breath, and we resumed our quest for knowledge about each other. We talked about our likes and dislikes, and were surprised that we had so much in common.

He told me of his fear of the draft. The local draft boards chose who would be called and who wouldn't. _**(A/N: The National Daft Lottery was instituted later, in 1969) **_He wasn't afraid or averse to serving his country; he just wasn't sure how he felt about the war in Viet Nam.

"James feels like I do," he explained further. "He's just somewhat of a hot head, and you never know what will set him off. I can usually defuse a situation by, if nothing else, my size, but I prefer to use my brain and common sense. We have a good friend, Tyler Crowley, who was just deployed to Nam last week. It brings it home when you actually know someone who is over there. It's really kind of scary."

"Yeah, I know," I said, looking out at the phosphorus topped waves crashing against the pilings of the pier. "My cousin, Tony, has been there fifteen months, and my Aunt Donna is so worried about him. She says his latest letters have started showing signs of depression. He's due home in three months, and she's nearly beside herself."

He reached over and grasped my hand comfortingly for a minute. Then he jumped to his feet, pulling me with him.

"Enough of this doom and gloom," he said, laughing, and pulling me into his arms. "Music's still playing somewhere, from someone's radio, I guess; come dance with me."

I had to laugh at his funny antics as he gyrated to the beat. We were breathless a few minutes later, when the tempo of the music changed to a slow number. Emmett looked down at me. Even at my five feet seven inches, I had to look way up into his face. I smiled shyly as he pulled me closer to him.

It was one of my favorite songs, and I nearly cried when Emmett pulled me tightly to him as it started. The instant that our bodies touched, I felt a jolt of electricity that caused me to gasp at the moisture that flooded the apex of my thighs. He stilled for a second, staring into my eyes, and with a slight shake of his head, he tightened his hold on me. Slowly we began to sway to the music.

The Beatles-_**If I Fell**_

_**If I fell in love with you**_

_**Would you promise to be true**_

_**And help me understand**_

_**Cause I've been in love before**_

_**And I found that love was more**_

_**Than just holding hands.**_

With Em's arms tight around my waist and mine around his neck, I could feel his heart racing against my cheek, just like mine was.

_**If I give my heart to you**_

_**I must be sure**_

_**From the very start**_

_**That you would love me more than her.**_

His hands slid down to the small of my back pulling me even tighter to him. I don't know if it was because we were practically naked, but I was more turned on than I had ever been before.

_**If I trust in you, oh please**_

_**Don't run and hide**_

_**If I love you too, Oh please, **_

_**Don't hurt my pride, like her**_

We both began to tremble, holding on to each other.

_**Cause I couldn't stand the pain**_

_**And I would be sad if **_

_**Our new love was in vain**_

_**So I hope you see that I **_

_**Would love to love you**_

_**And that she will cry**_

_**When she learns we are two**_

_**If I fell in love with you**_

When the music stopped, we just stood there, still in each other's arms. I had danced with other boys, and felt physical attraction before, but this was different…right somehow.

"I think we had better sit back down, Em," he said in a strained voice, suddenly pulling me back to the blanket. He followed me down onto it, sitting with his leg nearest me bent upward at the knee, and doubling as an arm rest.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked concerned, as he blew out a deep breath. "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled sheepishly at me, and I thought I saw a ting of pink flood his cheeks in the flickering light of the bonfire someone had built nearby.

"No, Em, on the contrary," he replied shyly.

I stared at him in confusion until I finally realized the problem.

"Oh…I…uh…" I stammered, blushing profusely, lowering my eyes to my hands clasped tightly in my lap.

"Hey," he whispered, raising my chin to look into my eyes and smiling softly. "It happens…not very often…but you're different. I can't help it."

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his soft, plump lips to mine in our first tentative kiss. I whimpered and his hand slid from my jaw to the back of my neck, holding my mouth to his. The kiss intensified as he hesitantly swiped his tongue across my lower lip. When I gasped, it slid in to gently caress mine, and I felt myself moisten again. Slowly we pulled apart, my heart beating rapidly.

"Oh, wow," he murmured breathlessly, leaning his forehead against mine. "That was…wow."

"Yeah," I whispered. "It really was."

_**CPOV**_

"Yeah, well...okay... so," James fumbled with what he would say in response to my revelation, that wouldn't betray his disappointment. "That doesn't mean I can't hold your hand or kiss you, does it?"

"No, of course not," I replied. "I just wanted you to know I don't jump into the back seat with every guy I meet. Especially not the first day I meet them."

"Cam, I know you're a good girl. And saving yourself for that one special guy is really cool. I just want to get to know you." James stated, as innocently as an eighteen-year-old can. "Would you feel better sitting in the front bucket seats?"

"Yeah, maybe we should," I said, avoiding looking him in the face. "We can listen to music and talk a while...first."

J's face lit up at my addition of the word "first." He shoved the driver's seatback into place, and walked me around the car, opening the door to the passenger seat. I slipped in, and he practically ran back to climb into the car on the driver's side. The GTO was my dream car, complete with black leather seats, wooden dash and steering wheel, stereo system, and a Hurst shifter indicating a powerful four-on-the-floor transmission.

"What a trip that you have a GTO," I said, turning sideways in the seat to face him. "It's my favorite car. I bet it hauls ass, too."

"That it does." J flashed a proud grin at me. "Do you like fast cars?"

"I love everything fast!" I exclaimed, gripping the gear shift lever. "Em's Cobra does pretty well. Neither of us let many people pass us up on the freeway."

"So 'fast' turns Cam on," he said, with a wink. "What else does?"

I studied his face for a moment, deciding how much I should tell me about myself. "Well," I started, "I like roller coasters, Disneyland, drag racing, acid rock..."

"Those are all fun things," J interrupted me. "What turns you on?" He whispered, taking my hand in his.

Okay, so this was all about sex. J locked his eyes into mine, as if attempting to bore into my deepest secret desires. Was he really interested in me? Or was he just interested in being the first guy to get into my pants?

"Holding hands is a good start," I said, slowly licking my lips. "And kissing." I hesitated for a moment, searching his face for a sign of where this was going; and decided to steer the Q & A session in the right direction. "I want to be held. Tightly. I like kisses on my shoulders, and my neck, especially the nape of it. Cuddling is cool, and making out while you're lying down is mind blowing. I like being touched..." I let my voice trail off.

A quick glance down confirmed my confession was having a physical affect on J. He clenched his jaw, let go of my hand, and shifted in his seat.

"Don't tease, Cam," he warned softly. "Not bragging, but I could have had my pick of the girls on the beach today. In fact, I've already had a few of them, but I knew five minutes after I met you that you're not that kind of girl. You're the one I would put on a pedestal, and take home to meet my parents. I asked what turns you on because I really want to know. I'm not just trying to see how fast I can get into your bikini."

"Sorry," I said regretfully, looking down at my hands. "I really do like those things, although, I've actually never done the touching part."

J put his index finger under my chin, and lifted my face to meet his. He leaned forward, and gave me a gentle, lingering kiss.

"What time is it?" I asked in a panic. "Em is spending the night with me, but we have a midnight curfew. I don't want to blow it and get on restriction for the summer."

"How about letting me take you home? Emily can bring Emmett to your house, and he and I can ride back to our pad together," J suggested.

We strolled hand in hand back to our blanket, where Em and Em were definitely getting better acquainted. J cleared his throat loudly, to get their attention.

"I'm going to drive Cam home. Why don't you ride with Emily, then we can drive home together?" Emmett readily accepted J's suggestion.

"Great. Then we'll see you two later," J said, as he pulled me along beside him. "We'll wait for them to get there, so you girls can go inside together. We don't want to get any third degree from your parents."

As soon as we left the parking lot, I slid over onto the console, sitting as close to J as possible. Soon, we were flying down Pacific Coast Highway. J rolled all the windows down, allowing the balmy ocean air to fill the car. He cranked up the volume on the radio, then took my hand in his, kissing the back of it. His facial expressions conveyed that Donovan just might be predicting our future, as he sang along with the radio ...

_**Sunshine came softly through my window today  
>Could've tripped out easy but I've changed my ways<br>It'll take time, I know it but in a while  
>You're gonna be mine, I know it, we'll do it in style<br>'Cause I made my mind up you're going to be mine**_

_**I'll tell you right now  
>Any trick in the book now, baby, all that I can find<br>Superman or Green Lantern ain't got nothin' on me  
>I can make like a turtle and dive for your pearls in the sea, yeah!<br>And you can just sit there thinking on your velvet throne  
>'bout all the rainbows you can have for your own<br>'Cause I made my mind up you're going to be mine**_

_**I'll tell you right now  
>Any trick in the book now, baby, all that I can find<br>Everybody's hustlin' just to have a little scene  
>When I say we'll be cool I think that you know what I mean<br>We stood on a beach at sunset, do you remember when?  
>I know a beach where, baby, it never ends<br>When you've made your mind up forever to be mine  
>I'll pick up your hand and slowly blow your little mind<br>'Cause I made my mind up you're going to be mine**_

_**I'll tell you right now  
>Any trick in the book now, baby, all that I can find<br>Superman or Green Lantern ain't got nothin' on me  
>I can make like a turtle and dive for your pearls in the sea, yeah!<br>You-you-you can just sit there thinking on your velvet throne  
>'bout all the rainbows you can have for your own<br>When you've made your mind up forever to be mine  
>I'll pick up your hand and slowly blow your little mind<br>When you've made your mind up forever to be mine  
>I'll pick up your hand<br>I'll pick up your hand  
>And slowly blow your little mind<strong>_

J was doing more than just singing along with the radio - he was singing the words to me. When the song ended, he turned the volume down to a normal level, and slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"I always liked that song, but it never made any sense to me...before tonight," J gave me a squeeze. "I know we just met, but there's something here. I've always been a player, never wanting any strings or holds on me; definitely not wanting to be tied down to one girl. Party animal; grass, gas, or ass, nobody gets a free ride. That's me. Or, I guess, maybe I should say that was me. For some reason, I can see me with you, Cam."

"That's a trip you'd say that," I informed him, "because the minute Em saw Emmett, she said she was going to marry him. And that's completely out of character for her. I'm the impulsive one."

"And what did your impulses tell you?" J's question wasn't rhetorical; he wanted an answer. "Did you have the same feelings about me, Cam?"

"You're a fox. I told Em she better be talking about the dark haired guy 'cause the blonde was mine," I admitted, as my face turned a deep crimson at my outburst. My brain added what my voice couldn't: _You're the guy I've always dreamed of being with, marrying, and having kids with. I see myself with you, as well, J. Oh, hell yeah!"_

J pulled off the freeway, and stopped the car on a side street. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. My bikini bottom was wet in a flash, for the second time in my life. And J had been the reason both times.

"Maybe, I'm the guy you've been saving yourself for," he whispered, and as he kissed me again, his hand slowly inched up from my waist to cup by right boob.

I stiffened for a second, then relaxed, giving in to the sensation it caused. My nipple got hard as a rock as J lightly brushed his fingers across it. I was practically squirming in my seat, I was so turned on. It was a total trip, almost like the time Em and I had smoked grass; it was incredible, and getting more intense by the second.

Suddenly, I realized J had slipped his hand under my bikini top, and was brushing my bare skin with his fingers. Somehow, I had gotten to second base, and was heading for third at full speed. I broke off our kiss, and bit my lower lip, looking down at his hand, then back into his eyes. He stopped the gentle kneading motion, but left his hand cupping my bare skin.

"I think we should get to my house," I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak normally. "We still have another ten or so miles, and it's nearly midnight."

J gently squeezed my breast before removing his hand from under my cover-up. I tried to discreetly pull my top back into place, and make casual conversation.

"Em and I go to Uni. We're seniors next year," I offered, as we got back onto the freeway.

"The famous University High School," J said, almost mockingly. "Go Warriors. So where exactly do you live, besides 'in LA,' as you said."

"Actually, we live in Bel-Air." I hoped I sounded as nonchalant as I was trying to sound. "Get off the freeway on Robertson."

"I'm familiar with the area," J assured me. "Just tell me what street you live on. I know some other people who live in Bel-Air."

"East Gate, old Bel-Air section." I stated as if it were no big deal to live in the wealthiest, most prestigious section of town. "Em lives around the corner from me. I know just about everyone in that section, since I've lived there all my life. Who is it you know?"

"They just moved there," J said, not offering any name. "Nice area. Emmett and I have a pad on The Strand, in Manhattan Beach. It's a funky kind of Bohemian place, and we have some nice early-orange-crate furniture. Hippy casual, with big pillows, and low tables. Even a four-way hookah. You really will have to come over sometime."

"I plan on it," I assured him. "Sounds like a funky place to crash."

After giving him my address, he drove right to my driveway without any assistance from me. Em and Emmett pulled up right behind us. We exchanged phone numbers, and made arrangements to meet them for brunch the next morning at ten, then we'd play it by ear.

We strolled up my driveway behind Em and Em.

"Nice car," Emmett remarked about the new Jaguar XKE parked in front of the house. "Is that what your parents drive?"

"Sometimes," I replied quietly.

"That's Cam's birthday present," Em informed the guys. "Her father owns a car dealership."

"Maybe you can take me for a ride sometime," J said, smiling as my wink confirmed I got the dual message intended in his statement.

Our goodnight kisses lasted until we had only one minute to get into the house on time. As soon as we were in my bedroom, Em and I both slipped into Chatty Cathy mode, and began telling each other what had transpired while we were apart. We climbed into my king-sized canopy bed, giggling and going into all the details of our first night with the guys we planned on spending the rest of our lives with.

"And, Soul Sister, what happened between me and Emmett will blow your mind," Emily started. "Oh. My. God."

_**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this look back at this part of our youth!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**EPOV**_

Slowly, Emmett pulled me closer to him, and before I knew it, I was laying on my back, with him half on top of me. I had wound my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. His large hand was resting on my midriff, his thumb rubbing against the bottom of my breast. I was lost in him, when I suddenly felt his thumb slip under the scrap of material covering me. I whimpered at his tender caress, sucking his tongue deeper into my mouth, circling it with mine. As his thumb grazed my nipple, I moaned. Then his whole hand was there, cupping the sphere, causing me to rub my legs together; seeking what? I didn't know; I just knew I wanted him to go on forever.

I slid my hands across his shoulders, and scraped my nails down his back, digging them in when he pinched my nipple with his fingers. Instinctively, I arched my back into his hand, silently begging for more. He lifted his head, looking down into my eyes as we gasped for much needed breath.

"Oh, Em," he groaned, burying his face in my neck.

I felt something hard brush casually across my hip, as he moved to slide on top of me.

I gasped, pressing tightly against him, just as a throat cleared above us. For a moment we laid there, still. Then, slipping his hand out of my bikini top, Em turned his head to look up at James and Cam. I glanced up at Cam, who was biting her lip to keep from giggling. Naturally, I blushed.

"I'm going to drive Cam home. Why don't you ride with Emily, then we can drive home together?"

"Right on," Em agreed, sitting up as Cam slipped into her cover-up, and picked up her bag. James picked up his surf board.

"Great, then we'll see you two later," James said, as he pulled Cam along beside him. "We'll wait for them to get there, so you girls can go inside together. We don't want to get any third degree from your parents."

And they walked away, Cam giving me the 'don't be late' look. I nodded. Sitting up, I pulled my cover-up out of my bag, and slipped it on. I started to stand when Em grabbed my hand, pulling me back down next to him.

"Are you okay? He asked quietly, cupping my cheek. "Nothing like getting busted by your best friend."

"Yes," I replied, looking at him shyly. "But I'm much more than just okay."

Leaning over, I placed a soft kiss against his lips before pulling back. I stood up, picking up my bag, as he stood and picked up the quilt, shaking what sand he could off of it. Throwing it over his broad shoulder, he picked up his board, and then draping his free arm around my shoulders, we walked across the sand to my waiting Cobra.

We loaded everything in the trunk, and secured his board behind his seat, where it stuck up in the air.

"Would you like to drive?" I asked him, digging my keys out of my purse.

"No, that's okay," he replied, flashing those make-your-panties-wet dimples at me. "You know where you're going. I'll just ride along."

With that, I slid into the driver's seat. He closed the door, and leaned down to kiss me. I cupped his cheek, and kissed him back hungrily before he hurried around the car and climbed in.

Soon we were tooling down Pacific Coast Highway, on our way to Cam's home in Bel-Air.

Emmett reached out and turned on the radio. The Monkees blared from the speakers_**.**_ We began to sing along, not immediately recognizing what the words were saying.

_**I'm a Believer**_

_**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**_

_**Meant for someone else but not for me.**_

_**Love was out to get me**_

_**That's the way it seemed**_

_**Disappointment haunted all my dreams**_

_**Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer**_

_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind**_

_**I'm in love, I'm a believer**_

_**I couldn't leave her if I tried**_

Em's voice softened, and as he picked up my hand and smiled over at me, my heart melted at the look in his eyes.

_**I thought love was more or less a given thing**_

_**Seems the more I gave the less I got**_

_**What's the use in tryin'?**_

_**All you get is pain**_

_**When I needed sunshine, I got rain**_

_**Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer**_

_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind**_

_**I'm in love, I'm a believer**_

_**I couldn't leave her if I tried **_

Raising my hand to his lips, he kissed the palm, the tip of his moist tongue barely touching the center of it. My heart was pounding as I took the Robertson turn off.

"So," Em said, clearing his throat roughly. "You live in Beverly Hills?"

"Bel Air," I answered, and began to tell him a little about myself. "My family has been in this area for years. I live around the corner from Cam; have for the last three years. Before that, we lived in Coldwater Canyon. My older brother and I had always gone to boarding schools in Switzerland, only coming home for summer breaks and holidays. But when it came time for high school, I put my foot down, and insisted on going to public school here at home. Being very protective of me, my parents researched the best high schools in the LA area, and decided on University High. Because we didn't live in that school district, they found the house we're in now, and we moved. I met Cam my first day at Uni, and we've been inseparable ever since. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Sounds like your family is pretty flush," he responded, chuckling tightly. "That's good, so is mine. I guess I won't have to worry whether you like me for me, or for my money."

I rounded the corner onto Cam's street, East Gate Circle, and pulled up behind the green and black GTO with a surfboard sticking out of the trunk. Turning off the engine of my Cobra, I turned in my seat to face Em. The look of confusion was clearly visible, even in the dim light of the street lamp.

"Do you really think I'm as shallow as that? To care if you had money or not?" I watched as his eyes darkened a fraction.

"You wouldn't be the first," he replied tersely. "It's happened before."

I could see the deep hurt he was trying to hide.

"Emmett," I said softly, touching his tightly clenched fist. "I assure you, I'm not like that. My parents may have money, but I have been raised to judge people on their merit, not their bank account and social standing. That's what I base my relationships on."

He stared at me for a long moment. His eyes betrayed the debate raging internally. Suddenly, he grasped the back of my neck, pulling me as close to him as the center console would allow, and kissed me hungrily. I raised my hand to his cheek, and the kiss gentled. I whimpered; he was such a beautiful kisser.

The slamming of a car door broke us apart, and before I knew it, Em was on my side of the car, opening the door for me. He grabbed his board, and secured it in the trunk of the GTO before joining the rest of us on the sidewalk. We exchanged phone numbers, the four of us agreeing to meet for brunch the next day at ten. We'd decide what to do afterward.

We walked up the drive and onto the porch, with Cam and James following slowly behind us. I pulled Em over to the far side, as I saw James take Cam into his arms. I smiled up at him, winding my arms around his neck, and tangling my fingers in the curls at the nape. His hands rested lightly on my waist as he lowered his head and captured my lips. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

"I'll call you in the morning," he whispered. "I don't want to leave you right now, but I guess the sooner I go, the sooner I can see you again."

He pulled me tightly against him, and that jolt of electricity shot through me again as our bodies touched. He kissed me again, moaning as Cam cleared her throat.

"Two minutes to be on the other side of the front door, Em," she warned.

I pecked his lips once more before Cam and I watched James and Em head out to the GTO and, with a wave out the window from each of them; they took off down the street.

Grinning at each other, we hurried into the house.

We giggled and squealed and talked non-stop as we got ready for bed, telling each other all the little details of our night. After we climbed into her King sized bed, we got down to the nitty-gritty, and began expounding on the intricacies of our time spent apart.

"And, oh, Soul Sister, what happened between me and Emmett will blow your mind!" I started. "Oh, my god, what he can do with his hands and lips and tongue!"

After we had told each other everything, we laid there, each in our own little bubble.

"Cam?" I asked quietly into the silence.

"Hmmm?" she yawned, sleepily.

"I think I'm gonna have a hard time saying 'no' when the time comes," I whispered. "Those feelings tonight sure make me want more of what Em can do."

"I know," she replied, turning to face me. "I feel the same about 'J'. But we have to try, Emily. Just because we see ourselves married to them doesn't mean we can start practicing for our honeymoon. White dresses - remember?"

"You're right, Cam," I said with a deep sigh. "Good night."

"Night, Em."

And soon we gave into the sleep that was enveloping us.

The next morning, we were awakened at eight, by the ringing of the phone in Cam's room…she had her own private number as did I, in my room at home. It was James, confirming our brunch date at ten. After Cam talked to him, I left to go home, to shower and get ready. I was getting more and more excited to see Emmett again.

I had chosen to wear tight hip hugging bell bottom jeans, with a wide leather belt. I paired them with a square-necked, puffed-sleeve silk blouse that gathered under the breasts, empire style, before flowing to my hips in soft folds. It was in a bright, variegated green paisley pattern that brought out the color of my eyes. On my feet I wore clunky, thick heeled, black leather Quaker shoes with silver buckles; and carried a black leather shoulder bag.

My hair framed my face, and my eyes were again heavily lined in black, with a brush of light green shadow and black mascara. A touch of peach blush and lip gloss added the final touches.

After briefly recanting the evening to them, I kissed my mom and dad good bye, and left for Cam's, promising to bring Emmett to meet them.

Cam greeted me at the door after I parked my car in the spot her dad had had made for me. She looked spectacular in red bell bottoms with matching boots, and a white peasant blouse with embroidered flowers around the neckline and down the center of the front. She'd pulled the front of her hair up on the sides, securing it with a silver clip on the crown of her head. Her grey eyes looked almost silver surrounded by her heavy black liner and mascara. Pink blush and lip gloss brightened up her face.

We had been chatting with her parents for a few minutes, when we heard a car pull up into the drive. Cam's dad insisted that James and Emmett come in to meet them, and after an uncomfortable five minutes of questioning, we piled into James's GTO; Em and I in the back seat, while Cam sat on the console next to James, up front.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence as each couple got reacquainted, but it didn't last long. Soon we were all talking and laughing.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," James replied. "But we think you'll like it."

"I'm sure we will," Cam gushed. "We'll like anywhere, as long as we're with you two."

Emmett laughed as he squeezed me, and soon we headed north on Pacific Coast Highway.

Where were they taking us?

CPOV:

"Sorry about my dad," I offered the apology to both Emmett and James, as we cruised up the coast. "He's so Italian; has to know everyone's background and family history. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child, so he had someone else to freak out about."

"It's cool," Emmett responded. "If my daughter was going out with James, I'd be asking a whole lot of questions, too."

We all laughed, but I noticed J didn't think the remark was very funny. His jaw tightened in an effort to keep his response to himself. I decided to change the subject.

"So what was Military School like?" I asked, referring to the information J had given my father during the inquest. "Did you want to go there?"

"No. I didn't," his answer was abrupt. After a few seconds, he soften his expression, and decided to open up a little. "My father is General John Hightower. My older brother is happily following in his footsteps, graduating from West Point next year, and going straight into the Army as an officer. That's not the life I want, especially now, with Nam hanging over our heads. Growing up as a military brat cured me of ever wanting that life for my kids. Living all over the world was cool, but settling into one place is much better. When I told my old man I had enrolled at USC, he flipped. Luckily, Mom was able to convince him to let me make my own decisions about my future."

"I'm glad you're not going into the military," I shuddered as I spoke. "This war is so stupid; I hate it. So what are you going to be, when you grow up?"

"I'm studying architectural engineering. My mom's brother, Bill, has a great firm here in Los Angeles, and he offered me a position. That's who lives in Bel Air, not far from you."

"William Pereira is your uncle?" I gasped. "His firm just built the Occidental Center. He and my dad are good friends, and do lots of business together. So you're part Italian, too. Far out! You are in like Flynn."

"Maybe I should bug my uncle to put in a good word for me," James said, with a grin.

Cruising down the coast was a blast, but walking into Kelbo's in Malibu, with J's arm around me, was pure heaven. We were ushered to a window seat, overlooking the bay. A feast of assorted seafood, fruits and veggies, breads and pastries, and luscious desserts was served buffet style. We sampled everything, and had fun feeding each other.

After brunch, J headed into the Malibu Colony. He parked the car, and grabbed a couple blankets from the trunk. We hiked through an area of thick brush, finally emerging onto a private beach.

"This is outta sight," Em commented, looking around at Emmett. "But I think that sign back there said 'Private,' didn't it?"

"As long as we're quiet, I don't think the owners will mind," he assured us, looking toward the house nestled in the shrubbery on the hill above the beach area. "They're actually pretty cool. James and I come surfing here when it's too flat in the South Bay."

"We might be Hodad chicks, but we came prepared," I said, pulling a bikini out of my purse. "I kinda thought we might be going back to your pad after brunch. And don't worry Em, I gotcha covered." I tossed one of the bikini's she left at my house at her.

"Turn around, so we can change," Em told the guys, as she and I walked behind some bushes.

While we were getting into our bathing suits, Emmett and James spread out the blankets, and took off their shirts and jeans. They were clad in only their boxers when we joined them. The blankets had been spaced apart, allowing for some privacy. James had his clothes neatly folded, and lying on the corner of one blanket, and Emmett's were on the other. I placed my things on top of J's; Em put hers next to Emmett's.

I stretched out on the blanket, lying on my back. J laid down side me, on his stomach, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. Em and Em strolled off down the beach, hand in hand, giggling and laughing as they walked.

"This place is far out. I hope we don't get busted, and our asses thrown in jail. My dad will go ape shit, "I said, rolling my eyes at the thought.

"No chance of that happening," J assured me. "This is Em's parent's house. We're playing in his backyard."

We lay beside each other, drinking in the sunshine, and enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. Our breathing was in sync, and evidently, our silent thoughts were as well. I rolled onto my side to look at J, just as he rose up to look at me. We snuggled together, arms and legs intertwined like pretzels. This would be our first make-out session. And I was nervous as hell.

James was the best kisser I'd ever been with, and knew exactly what lips and tongues were for. Within seconds, my core was dripping, and the feeling of being high was taking over my head. This time, J cut to the chase, and unhooked the back strap of my bikini with two fingers. My top was dangling by the tie around my neck.

I started to protest, but his lips crashed down on mine, his tongue danced into my open mouth, and all thoughts of stopping him flew away with the seagulls overhead. His hands cupped each breast, as his thumbs brushed across my nipples. The sensation was incredible, and another gush of wetness filled my bikini bottom.

Then he did something I had always fantasized about: he bent his head down, and sucked on my nipples. Just like a baby. He alternated back and forth between the two, gently sucking and kissing and nipping at them. I arched my back, pushing my breasts into his mouth. Just as I thought I'd scream at the incredible sensation, he started kissing my lips again, probing my mouth with his tongue.

My bare breasts brushed against his chest, sending a whole new vibe to my brain.

"I want you to be mine," he rasped into my ear. "You can never be with anyone else."

"I could never be with anyone else," I whispered breathily. "Never. I only want you."

If I thought second base was a mindblower, I was about to blast into orbit when we got to third.

As he continued to kiss me, and fondle my bare tits, he slowly ran one hand down my stomach. His other arm wrapped around me, holding me tightly against him. He playfully circled my bellybutton with his index finger, while his other three fingers skimmed the edge of my bikini bottom. I stiffened, but didn't attempt to stop his advances.

His hard on pushed into my leg, as he rolled me onto my back, lying on his side, and ran his hand down between my legs. He smiled devilishly as he felt the wetness that had soaked my bikini bottom all the way through. As his hand pushed against my mound, I caught my breath and held it. This was better than pot. This must be what dropping acid was like.

"Relax, Baby," J cooed in my ear. "I won't hurt you. Just let me take you where you've never been before."

"I... I... please...," I stuttered, not able to get my brain functioning enough to speak. "I don't want to pop my cherry here. But I don't want you to stop."

"I know. And I won't do that," J spoke soothingly. "Just relax, and let me do something we can both enjoy."

He slipped his fingers inside my bikini, causing me to gasp and grab onto him. As he gently kissed me, his fingers ran up and down my wet slit, probing only slightly as he brushed across my opening. His cock was drumming against my leg, straining to get free of his boxers.

I slid my hand down his rock-hard abs, and pushed my hand against his erection. I had never touched a man before, and touching him was as electrifying as him touching me.

"Oh, yeah, Baby. Do that," he moaned, rolling his hips against my palm. "That feels so good." He took a couple deep breaths, then whispered again, "Move your hips like I am."

After a moment of hesitation, I got into sync with him, moving my hips in and out to mirror his. He slipped his leg between mine, spreading me open a bit. On the next inward thrust of my hips, his finger slid across my nub, and gently circled it.

I nearly swallowed my tongue sucking in a shriek that threatened to escape. This was a total psychedelic experience: Purple haze and electric banana rolled into one.

J continued concentrating his attention on my pearl, and I mentally shook myself out of brain fade, and tightened my hold on his cock. Keeping our hips and hands moving together, we experienced a mind blowing simultaneous orgasm. My body shook and jerked, and he held onto me tightly, as he filled my hand with his hot, creamy essence.

"Maybe we better take a swim," he suggested, after a few moments of regaining our cool.

"I think you're right," I agreed, as I sat up, and turned my back to him. "Hook me back up, please."

As we stood together, about waist deep in the water, he turned me to face him, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wasn't bullshittin' just to get in your pants, Cam. You're mine. I can't stand the thought of anyone else being with you," J said, looking me straight in the eye. "Like I said, you've been saving yourself for that one special guy. And when you decide to go for it, I'll be the one that gets your virginity."

Em and I had set up our baseball diamond, but somehow, what James and I had just done should have a much more epic name than "third base." We'd have to work on a whole new system of sexology.

"I promise, you'll be that guy," I said, and I meant every word. "But you can't be with anyone else, either. No more one-nighters. No more girls on the beach. And I don't know how soon it will happen. I'm just sure that it will."

"I'm patient, and you're worth waiting for," J said, giving me a playful kiss. "Let's get dressed, and find Em and Em."

We grabbed our clothes, and found a secluded spot in the dense brush. James had no qualms about dropping his boxers, and standing in front of me naked. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and slid my bikini off. James pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I can't wait to get you naked in my bed, and make love to you," he whispered, nuzzling against my neck. "But I will."

The sensation of our naked bodies rubbing against each other was incredible.

Should we go back to his place? Or was that just begging for trouble? I knew the answer, but standing there naked in J's arms, I decided to leave the decision to Em.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hmmm…things are getting' steamy! Will the girls be able to hold out against these hot, sexy boys? Come back and see next time!**_

_**Again…PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a chapter of firsts for Emily and Cam. Experimentation ending in delights. Let's go see what our girls are up to now….**_

_**Chapter4**_

_**EPOV**_

While James and Cam shared their own private conversation in the front seat, Emmett and I, in the back, got to know each other better as well.

He asked what my family did in Beverly Hills, and I explained that my great uncle Mario had founded, and was president and CEO of the Bank of Italy-Investment Bankers, retired. His daughter, Sophia had married my grandfather, Anthony Russo, and my father was Dominic Russo, COO of the Beverly Hills branch. My brother, Joseph, was being groomed to join the family business, whereas I was expected to 'make a good marriage' and produce grandsons. I told him that the 'family' used to be adamant about marrying within the Italian community. But my dad had rebelled when he fell in love with my Irish-Catholic mother, Megeen Shaunessy. They'd had it rough for a while, but mom proved herself to them. Now she is the most respected woman in the family.

"And what about your family, what do they do?" I asked, looking up from where I was nestled against his side.

"Well, we're 'new money' compared to you," he told me with a chuckle. "My father is senior partner of the McCarty, Masen, and Whitlock Law Firm. They are entertainment lawyers, representing a number of A-list people in the industry. I'm expected to join the firm after graduating, hopefully, from Harvard Law School…at least ten years down the road."

"Is that what _**you **_want to do, Em?" I asked quietly. "Or are you _**expected **_to do it?

"Yeah, I really do want this," he replied. "I wasn't sure at first, but I really think it's something I could be good at."

"Well," I teased, running my finger down his cheek. "All you'll have to do is flash these groovy dimples, and you'll have everyone…especially the ladies…ready to do whatever you want."

"Is that all I have to do for you?" He looked down at me, his eyes darkening. "Would you be ready to do what I want?"

"When the time is right," I whispered, looking steadily into his eyes.

He cupped my cheek and bent to kiss me with trembling lips.

"When you're ready, babe," he murmured. "God, I hope it's soon."

I giggled as James pulled the car into the parking area of Kelbo's in Malibu.

After a delicious brunch buffet—where we stuffed ourselves—James drove us to Malibu Colony. Taking my hand, Emmett grabbed one of the blankets James had taken from the trunk, and led us through some thick brush onto a deserted stretch of beach.

"This is outta sight," I commented, looking around at Emmett. "But I think that sign back there said 'Private', didn't it?"

"As long as we're quiet, I don't think the owners will mind," he assured us, looking toward the house nestled in the shrubbery on the hill above the beach area. "They're actually pretty cool. James and I come surfing here when it's too flat in the South Bay."

"We might be Hodad chicks, but we came prepared," Cam said, pulling a bikini out of her purse. "I kinda thought we might be going back to your pad after brunch. And don't worry Em, I gotcha covered."

She tossed one of the bikini's I'd left at her house at me.

"Turn around, so we can change," I told the guys, as she and I walked behind some bushes.

After we'd changed, we came back to find the Em and James had spread the two blankets down on the sand; a ways from each other, to afford us a little privacy. They had stripped down to their boxers and were waiting for us.

Cam and James settled down on their blanket as Em grabbed my hand, and pulled me down to the water's edge to take a walk on the beach. We walked in silence for a while, enjoying just being together.

"Are you sure the owners won't mind us being here?" I asked again, stopping to admire the beautiful beach house up on the hill behind us.

"I'm sure, Em," he replied, flashing me a sheepish smile. "It's actually my folk's place, and they're away for two weeks."

"Can you show me the house? I asked, looking back toward the beautiful white structure.

"Sure, come on!" He laughed as he pulled me up the worn path to the front door.

Reaching up under the eaves over the front door, he pulled out a key and opened it, ushering me inside. We stepped into a wide open room, tastefully decorated in shades of brown and beige. All of the seating faced or angled toward the huge wall of glass that looked out over the ocean. Em pulled the drapes open allowing the light from outside to brighten the room.

"This is too much!" I exclaimed. "Your mother has excellent taste."

"She should, she an interior decorator," he explained. "She and my dad met at USC, and married after graduation; before they headed east to Harvard. Even though she doesn't need to, Mom wants to keep working, and has her own business. Come on, I'll show you the rest."

Taking my hand, he led me from room to room, until we came to the last door. Looking down at me, he took a deep breath.

"And this is my room," he said quietly.

He opened the door and I stepped inside. It was a typical teenaged boy's room, done in shades of blue. The walls were cream colored, with posters of current rock bands, and the blue carpeting covering the floor enhanced the matching window treatments. There was a dresser and desk made of fine polished oak, and a big overstuffed chair sat in a small alcove, lined with shelves of books. Then there was the bed. It was a huge California king; obviously, given Em's size, he needed it.

I glanced up at him through my lashes, my heart beginning to race as an overwhelming feeling of want came over me. I knew he was feeling it, too, because his eyes darkened and he took a deep breath.

"Emily," he whispered hoarsely, pulling me tightly against him, capturing my mouth in a heated kiss.

With a whimper, I slid my arms up around his neck, trying to get even closer to him. A deep throbbing began, and I felt a flood of moisture pool between my legs. Instinctively, using his broad shoulders for leverage, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. For the first time in my life, I felt the hard-on of a man against my private parts. I tightened my legs around him, grinding my hips against it.

He growled, and I felt myself land flat on my back on the bed, Em lying over me, pressing his hips to mine, as he kissed down my throat. Our groans were the only sounds in the room, as my bikini top landed on the floor somewhere.

Oh, fuck Em," he murmured hoarsely. "You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

Reaching up, he cupped my breast, kneading gently as his thumb grazed my nipple; and I found myself arching into his touch. He lowered his head and sucked the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it

"Ohhh…ohh, Em," I moaned.

He raised his head and looked down at me, a look of concern on his face

"Did I hurt…" he started.

"No," I whimpered breathlessly, resting my hand on the back of his head, pulling his face back to me. "Please…don't stop."

Lowering his mouth, he began to make love to my breasts with his lips and teeth and tongue. I didn't know what was happening to me; I only knew that I'd never felt anything like this before. With every draw of his mouth, I felt it down _there_. I began to writhe, rubbing my thighs together, seeking… something. I felt like I was going to explode.

Without removing his mouth from my breast, he let his hand travel down my stomach and around to grasp my hip. I whimpered as his fingers slid beneath the band of my bikini bottoms and slide around to grasp my ass. He gently caressed my rounded cheek before letting the tips of his fingers dip down between my thighs.

I gasped and pulled away, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Emmett, I…I…just can't," I cried softly, tears gathering in my eyes. "I'm a good girl."

"I know that, babe," he replied, running his hand through his hair. "And I will make sure you stay that way. But there are other things we can do to make each other feel good. Will you let me show you? Please?"

"Promise you won't…you know?" I begged, moving closer to him.

"I promise, Em," he answered, pulling me back into his arms, running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

He lowered his head again, and began kissing my neck. Soon my mind and body were back in the throes of feeling Emmett. He trailed kisses and licks and nips down across my chest and stomach.

"I need to take off your bottoms to make you feel good, babe," he muttered against my navel. "Is that alright?"

I looked down at him, my heart racing, biting my lip in indecision.

"Please," he whispered

I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt him grip the elastic band and slowly slide the bottoms down my legs. I pressed my thighs together in shy fear, and he gently nudged them apart to lie between them. I felt the blush start from my chest and travel hotly up into my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed my navel, dipping the tip of his tongue into it. I jerked in surprise.

"Shhh, its okay, babe," he said softly. "Just close your eyes and _feel._"

He kept placing soft kisses down my body. It was then I realized what he was going to do. I'd read about it, and heard girls talking about it, making me curious about it. But could I?

Suddenly he was there, spreading my legs to accommodate the breadth of his shoulders. I began to tremble uncontrollably as he kissed my inner thigh. He draped my legs over his elbows and, grasping my ass, lifted me to his mouth.

'God, you're so beautiful, Em," he whispered. "So pink and wet…glistening."

I moaned in embarrassment, and tried to close my legs.

"No, no, no, babe," he encouraged. "Just relax and let me do this for you."

Biting my lip, I forced myself to relax.

I felt his warm breath first, as he blew gently. Then his nose skimmed up the side of my slit. When his tongue entered my folds, and gently licked upward, I screamed.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!"

My head was thrashing from side to side as I fisted my hands into the bedspread beneath me. But, when he circled my nub of nerves with the tip of his oh-so-talented tongue, I _did_ explode. The kaleidoscope of color shooting behind my eyes carried me higher than I'd ever been before. No pot was ever gonna take me to this place, and I doubted any other drug could either.

As I slowly came down, I opened my eyes to find Emmett smiling down at me. I blushed deeply, looking away shyly. He turned my face back to him.

"How are you feelin?" he asked, smoothing my hair back from my face.

I looked at him and smiled softly.

"Far out," I murmured, touching his cheek. "I never knew I could feel like this."

I turned on my side to face him, and reached up to kiss him. He pulled back.

"I should go clean up first," he muttered, starting to get up.

"Uh uh," I said, pulling him back down to me, and kissing him.

I was surprised at the taste of myself on his lips, and was also surprised that I liked it.

We had been making out for a while, when I suddenly realized that he was still hard and pressing into my stomach.

"What about you, baby?" I asked. "How can I make you feel like this?"

Looking into my eyes, he smiled, his eyes darkening. Taking my hand, he lowered it between us, and placed it on his erection, wrapping my fingers around it. I gasped, it was huge and hard as steel. With his hand over mine, he showed me how to stroke him. When he knew I had the rhythm he let go, and lay on his back, his forearm across his eyes.

I continued to stroke him, his moans exciting me. I wanted to do more, but I didn't know what. I stopped and sat up.

"What…" he started, his eyes flying open.

"I think it's only fair that I get to see you, too," I said, reaching for his boxers.

"You don't…"

"Yes, I do," I interrupted. "I _want_ to see you, Emmett.

Without taking my eyes from his, I grasped the waistband of his boxers and began to slide them down. I realized that I'd have to maneuver over his erection, and stretched the elastic over it. He raised his hips to make it easier to slip them down his legs.

I slowly raised my eyes to view the first penis I had ever seen. I smiled shyly as I reached out my hand to touch it, and jumped when it twitched against my fingers. I was surprised at how velvet-like the skin was, and the hardness beneath. I wrapped my hand around it and began to stroke him the way he had shown me.

"Oh, fuck, Em," he groaned. "Feels so damned good!

I watched, fascinated as a pearl of liquid formed in the slit at the top. A wicked thought came into my head, and I glanced up at Em. His head was thrown back against the pillow as his breathing escalated.

Leaning forward, I swiped the moisture off with my tongue.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, rising up on his elbows. "Emily, you don't have to do that."

"Mmhmm," I hummed. "You taste delicious and I want more. Just tell me what to do."

"Really, Em…"

"Just tell me, Emmett, or I'll have to wing it." I demanded.

So with his stilted instruction, I gave him my first blow job. He tried to get me to stop before he ejaculated, but I refused and swallowed everything he gave me. It was delicious; sweet and salty with a hint of spice. When I was finished licking him clean, I slid back up beside him.

"Was it good?" I asked him, hoping to sound sultry and seductive. "Did I do okay?"

"Oh, babe," he murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You were outa sight."

He captured my mouth and I could taste both of us; we were perfect, complimenting flavors.

A few moments later, Emmett glanced at his watch.

"We'd better get back to the beach before James and Cam come looking for us.

I watched him, admiring the way he confidently walked around the room naked; he was beautiful. I knew I wasn't ready to give myself to him completely, yet, but I didn't think it would be long. He was _the one_ for me, of that I was sure.

He handed me my bikini and I quickly dressed, turning to straighten the bedspread. As we got to the outside door, he stopped and turned me to face him.

"I have never felt this way about a girl before, Em," he said, taking me by the shoulders, and looking deeply into my eyes. "I think that we are perfect together, and I want you to be my girl. I know this is fast, but when you know, you just know; so why wait. Will you?"

"I told Cam yesterday, as soon as I'd seen you, that you were the man I was going to marry," I replied, touching his cheek. "Like you said, when you know, you just know. Yes, Emmett, I'll be your girl. I've already fallen in love with you."

"I love you, too, Em," he whispered, and drew me into a loving kiss.

Smiling brightly at each other, we locked up the house, and walked hand in hand back to where Cam and James were lazing in the sun.

"Where've you been, man?" James asked, sitting up. "We were beginning to think we'd have to call out the Coast Guard."

"Em wanted to see the house after I told her it belonged to Mom and Dad." Emmett replied, sending me a secretive glance. "Why?

"It's getting late, and if we're gonna show the girls our pad, we'd better get going," he replied.

As we gathered up our things, I glanced over at Cam, who smiled shyly.

_**Cam, shy around me?**_

Then her eyes widened as she took in my blush. Our eyes met, silently agreeing we would "talk about it later."

Within moments, we were back in the GTO, and headed for the Manhattan Beach Strand- to a funky beach house, where Em and James lived.

_**CPOV**_

The beach house was even cooler than I had imagined. The front porch ran the length of the house, facing the ocean. The living room walls were draped with paisley fabric, and black-light posters; wooden beads hung in the windows and in the doorway to the kitchen. Several large colorful pillows circled a low coffee table, upon which a couple ashtrays, a hookah, and some music tapes sat. A small television set stood in the corner on a wooden crate.

The furniture in this room appeared to be second or maybe even third-hand, but the stereo system was first class. The turn table, amp, equalizer, and tuner head were Marantz; six four-foot Wharfedale speakers were ready to blow your ear drums; an Akai reel-to-reel tape promised perfect surround sound.

The hallway off the living room housed a good size bookcase, and opened to the two bedrooms, which were separated by a bathroom. Emmett's room was to the right of the bathroom, toward the kitchen-end of the house; James had the room up front - both had dark wood-paneled walls.

Surprisingly, the house was kept up as though they might have a maid - even the bedrooms were spotless. Emmett had gone with a rock band theme, and to Em's delight, had a couple posters of the Beatles adorning his walls. He had a king-size bed that took up most of the room, leaving just enough space for a chest of drawers, and a desk.

James chose a more psychedelic look, with posters of bright-colored shapes and designs, and abstract art. He slept in a full size bed, leaving plenty of room for his dresser, TV set, desk, and surf board.

After the tour, Em and I stood in the hallway, first glancing at the two bedrooms, then back at each other. We silently acknowledged we would lose our virginity in those two bedrooms. And probably very soon.

We listened to music, and shared our life stories with one another, laughing and sympathizing where appropriate. It had been an incredible day, one that marked a new direction that would last us all a lifetime.

"We're officially going steady," I announced, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I held out my left hand, showing off J's class ring from the Army-Navy Academy. "This is going to look so boss with black angora around it; especially with my cheerleading outfit."

"You're a cheerleader?" J asked, dropping his head, and shaking it in the negative. "I should have known."

"What's wrong with being a cheerleader?" I demanded, pulling away from him. "I'm not some ditzy blonde bimbo. I have a three-point-eight GPA."

"It's not that," J said apologetically, slipping his arm around me. "I can just see it now - me having to kick the entire football team's ass."

"And what about you, Em?" Emmett inquired of his new girlfriend. "Are you into cheerleading, too?"

"No, thank you. I'm the more conservative type," she replied modestly.

"She's the ASB president," I ratted her out. "And she has a perfect four-point-o. She'll no doubt be our Valedictorian. I'm hoping to be Salutatorian."

"Looks like we've hooked up with a couple brainiacs," Emmett said pride evident in his voice. "And you said they'd be a couple easy pieces..."

Just before Em and I could go for J's throat, Emmett roared with laughter. "Just kidding," he chuckled. "He didn't really say that. In fact, what he did say was, 'you get the red-head, and I get the blonde.' Right?"

J kissed my cheek, and then confirmed, "Yep. I get the blonde. Right?" The question had been aimed at me, so I quickly answered.

"The blonde is all yours. Don't even think about any stupid football players. The head cheerleader doesn't always go steady with the quarterback."

"Do you want a coke, or something else to drink?" Emmett asked cordially. "I know we have plenty of beer, if you like it. Maybe some wine."

"I'll have a glass of wine," Em said. "Cam and I both grew up having wine with dinner."

"What kind of beer?" I asked. "I think I'd like to try that."

"I like a girl that drinks beer," J remarked, smiling at me. "It's Coors, and it's cold. Grab two while you're in there, Em."

Emmett returned with three beers and a glass of wine. We cranked up the music, and got in the party mode. Two rounds later, the alcohol kicked in, and both couples were making out and getting hornier by the minute.

J took me by the hand, and led me into his bedroom, closing the door behind us. He climbed onto his bed, stretched out on his side, and crooked his finger, motioning for me to join him. I laid down next to him, feeling lightheaded and slightly drunk.

"Are you ready for me to make love to you?" J asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Um... you mean go all the way?" I slurred, and blinked several times in an attempt to focus my eyes on his face.

"Uh...yeah," he muttered. "Guess we'll just have to save that for another time."

"Why come?" I asked, snuggling up to him. "I already let you touch it, and see me naked. And I liked it. Isn't doing it the next step?"

"It is, unless one of you is drunk," he sighed. "You have to know what you're really doing, Cam. Right now I'd just be taking advantage of you. I want you to give yourself to me because you really want to. The beer is talking, not you."

"Maybe I'm a little lightheaded from the beer, but I really did like what you did to me at the beach. I've never done that before. You know... that wet stuff. I've never touched a guy before either, and it blew my mind. Can you do that to me again?" I was nearly begging. "I mean, I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"You're mine, Cam. All mine. And if you're really straight, I'll do whatever you want. In fact, let me show you something else that will totally blow your mind."

J started kissing me again. Our tongues danced together, from my mouth to his and back again. I felt his hands slip under my top, and push my bra up, exposing my tits. He slipped my shirt off, and then tossed my bra over his shoulder. His mouth found my hard nipples, and suckled them like a hungry infant. My panties were flooded instantly.

I was squirming on the bed, my hands holding his head to my breast as I pushed them toward his open mouth. He sat back, unfastened my belt, and unzipped my pants. Hesitating for a moment, but getting no protest from me, he slowly slipped my jeans down my legs, and off onto the floor.

Gasping in short breaths, I closed my eyes in anticipation of what I hoped would happen next. At first, he rubbed between my legs on the outside of my soaking panties. Then, he slid two fingers in the elastic around my legs, causing me to jerk, and hold my breath.

As his fingers had my focus on his rubbing my wet folds, his other hand easily slid my panties off. He spread my legs, bent my knees upward, and placed my feet flat on his bed. J moaned at the glistening pink virginity awaiting him. Gently, one finger probed the open entrance to my core. I tightened all my internal muscles in response. His magic fingers had me back in the clouds he had introduced me to at the beach earlier. I began rolling my hips as he as requested then. His breathing became erratic and raspy. I could feel his hand trembling as he touched me.

Suddenly, the sensation changed somehow. He was still rubbing my sex, but it felt different; his touch had become warmer, and softer. I opened my eyes, and glanced down. His mouth was between my legs, and he was licking me. I began sucking in air, my heart racing and beating wildly in my chest. This was beyond the clouds. This was a whole new galaxy. I was trippin' in the Milky Way.

A couple flicks of his tongue on my nub had me exploding all over his face. He licked his lips as if he liked the taste. I pulled him up on top of me, and kissed him, licking his lips and the inside of his mouth. Sex-wetness didn't taste bad at all, I decided, wondering what his stuff tasted like.

His hard cock pushed against my stomach, as I reached down and unzipped his pants. He pushed them, along with his boxers, off his legs and onto the growing pile of clothing on the floor. We were both naked, him lying of top of me, grinding our bodies against each other. His cock slid between my legs, rubbing against my slit.

"Are you ready for this?" J whispered in my ear. "If you're not, you better do something right this second, or it's going to be too late. I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I don't know," I whined, biting my lower lip. "Do you love me? Are you going to marry me?"

J rolled off of me, onto his side. He took several deep breaths before he spoke. He closed his eyes, thought for a second, then looked at me. "Yeah, Cam, I love you and I do plan on marrying you."

_**A/N: Looks like the bases have almost all been hit, just not a home-run yet! Come back to see what our foursome gets into next time.**_

_**PLEASE click the little button below and let us know if you're enjoyin our little trip into the past. We need your REVIEWS!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter and we have three more almost ready to post. We hope to post once a week now, but don't hold us to it. things happen, but we will really try! **_

_**Thanks to Enchanted one for betaing this for us!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**EPOV**

Lying on the couch with Emmett, I turned my head and watched as Cam let James lead her to his room, closing the door behind them. I glanced up at Em.

"He won't hurt her, will he?" I asked anxiously. "She's really pretty vulnerable beneath that wild exterior."

"I don't think so," he replied quietly, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "We talked last night, and he _really_ likes her. Besides which, he's _never_ given his academy ring to anyone before."

"I'm glad," I murmured, lying across his muscular chest, resting my chin on my hands. "She's a pretty cool girl, and an amazing friend. Taking me under her wing, she showed me the ins and outs of public high school. I'd hate to see her broken."

"James has a bad rep…and so do I for that matter…but he is really different with Cam," he explained, brushing my hair out of my face. "Usually, its find 'em, fuck 'em, and forget 'em. Not so with her; she's the only girl he's ever allowed into his inner sanctum…his room. It's the place he goes to when he wants to get away from everything, even me. So, for him to take her in there is really big!"

"So, Mr. McCarty," I murmured, smirking playfully. "How many ladies have been in your room?"

I watched his eyes close, his brow furrow, and his lips press together tightly. Then with a deep breath, he opened his eyes to stare intently over my shoulder.

"Just one," he replied quietly. "And that was a big mistake."

I felt my stomach flip, and I swallowed hard. Was she the same girl that broke his heart, who making him cautious? How could I help him; what could I say?"

Reaching up, I touched his cheek, and ran my finger through his dimple. He caught my hand and kissed the palm.

"It doesn't matter, baby," I soothed. "That's in the past; you've got me now."

"I thought I was in love with her, Em," he said, gritting his teeth. "But Rosie was just using me. My money…or trust fund…was all she was interested in. We were at a frat party, and I had gone to get more beer. As I came back, I saw her in a corner, talking earnestly to some guy. They didn't see me approach, and I heard her say, 'The big oaf doesn't suspect a thing, Eric, he thinks I love him. I'm sure I can get him to elope in Vegas, on his birthday. That's when he comes into his money. Then, after a couple of months, I say I want a divorce. Since this is a fifty-fifty state, I'll get half of everything.' With a laugh, he pulled her to him and kissed her. I was shaking and literally saw red."

"Half of everything, Rosie?" I asked her coldly, and she turned to face me with a gasp. "Well, here, I guess this is half yours, then. I threw the contents of one glass into her face, and walked away, her calling after me. I'm not proud of it, Em, but there ya go, I did it."

"I'm so sorry, baby," I soothed, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "She didn't know what she had in you. What an idiot!"

"I was naïve, babe," he said, tightening his arms around me. "But, if I hadn't found out, she'd have half of everything, and I'd have never met you."

"I love you Emmett Dale McCarty," I whispered, pressing my face to his neck. "You are so good and kind and I wouldn't care if we were both poor as church mice, as long as we were together."

"Just good and kind?" e teased with a chuckleH

He teased with a chuckle. "How about sexy and cool?"

"Well, there's that, too." I smirked, as a tell tale blush rose to my cheeks.

"Oh, hell yeah, babe," he growled, sliding his hands down to my ass, pressing me tightly to him. "Feel what you do to me, Em?"

With a groan, I rocked my center against his bulging hard on.

"Mmmm, I love what I do to you, big guy," I muttered into his neck, nipping gently. "Oh, and, with what you do to me, Em, I should have brought a change of panties."

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, sitting up and holding me on his lap. "Come here."

In one fluid move, he stood, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me down the hall to his room. Closing the door behind us, he pressed me against it, ravishing my mouth. When he set me on my feet, I glanced at his huge bed, and took a step away from him.

"Em, I don't think…" I started, and he stopped me by placing a finger to my lips.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop, Sweetness, and I will," he murmured, looking down into my eyes.

"It's not that, Em," I whispered anxiously. "I just can't be in the same bed…"

"I bought a new mattress after the breakup," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I couldn't sleep there either. I didn't want any reminders."

"Oh, God, Em," I cried softly. "Please kiss me!"

Suddenly his mouth was devouring mine as I was pressed back against the wall. There was a frenzy of lips and hands and bodies as we kissed and touched and undressed each other. He stepped back, his eyes scanning my body hungrily, and with a growl, he picked me up, and placed me in the middle of his bed. I licked my lips as I gazed lustfully at his nakedness while he crawled up beside me.

Lying half over me, he slid one of his massive thighs between mine, and I could feel his hardness pressing into my hip. Rising up on one elbow, he ghosted his hand across my breast, cupping and kneading gently.

"I love you Emily Maureen Russo," he murmured into my lips, as his tongue slid deeply into my mouth, caressing mine with slow even strokes.

I grasped his head between my hands, and held his face to mine. I had never acted that aggressive before. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins as I shoved Emmett, flipping him over onto his back. In an instant, I sat astraddle of him, his engorged cock sliding against my dripping heat.

"Emily," he groaned. "I won't be able to stop, babe, if you keep that up."

"Shhh, "I murmured, leaning down to kiss him heatedly. "Just let me try something, okay?"

He stared at me, and then closed his eyes with a moan.

I slowly began sliding my moistness over his steely hardness. There was no penetration, only the most delicious friction. I continued to rock back and forth, causing the head of his cock to slide repeatedly over my clit. I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach, and knew that my orgasm wasn't far off. I whimpered as I increased my pace, my legs beginning to tremble.

"That's it, babe," he crooned breathlessly, gazing up at me as he brushed my hair back from my damp forehead. "That's right, come for me, Em. Let me see that beautiful orgasmic face of yours."

"Together, Em," I panted. "I want…us to…come…together1 Ohhh…ohhh…God…now, Em, _**now**_!"

Stars exploded behind my eyes as I threw my head back and screamed. I heard Emmett shout his own release, stiffening and howling my name. I rode out my orgasm, finally collapsing onto his chest, and feeling the wet stickiness of his release between us.

His arms encircled me as we waited for our hearts to slow, and breathing to become normal. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"That was incredible," he muttered into my hair. "The only thing better will be when I'm actually inside you when it happens."

He lifted my face and kissed me deeply.

"I'm getting there, Em," I said quietly. "I just need a little more time."

"Oh, babe," he said, kissing me again. "I'll wait for you, however long it takes. Until then, we can do a lot of other things to make each other feel good. Okay?"

I nodded, and sat up, looking down at the mess between us.

"I'll be right back," he said, standing and heading for the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later with a warm wash cloth, and gently cleaned me up, having already taken care of himself. He reached over, pulled on his boxers, and tossed me his t-shirt. It engulfed me, but I reveled in the smell of him on it. He lay back down, and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his side, resting my cheek on his chest, and after a few minutes, we were both sound asleep.

I was jolted awake by the loud banging on the bedroom door. I sat up, startled, as Emmett groaned sleepily.

"Come on you two," James called loudly. "It's after ten o'clock, and we've got to get you girls home before midnight."

"Give us a few minutes, okay?" Em shouted back, standing up as we heard James continue down the hall.

"Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was," I said, looking for my clothes.

I found them near the door, and blushingly hurried to get them. The only thing I couldn't find was my bra.

"Em, do you know what happened to my bra?" I asked, looking under the bed.

Turning, I found him staring at my ass, and rolled my eyes at him.

"My bra?" I asked again, raising my eyebrow. "Do you know where it is?"

"What? No, I…" he started.

"Come on you guys!" James shouted. "We're hungry, and want to stop for a burger before heading to Bel Air. Now!"

With a sigh, I pulled on my blouse sans my bra. Thank God that it was dark in color, hiding my boobs as well as it could. I hoped that it was still warm outside, because a cool breeze coupled with the silk material would have my nipples hard.

Finally, we walked out into the living room to find Cam and James in a deep lip lock, his hand up her blouse. Her hair was down and looked messy. After what I had just experienced with Emmett, all I could do was smile at her.

"Hey," Em said teasingly. "I thought we needed to get going."

They broke apart.

"We do." James grinned. "Let's take the Jeep this time. That way, you can drive while Cam and I enjoy the back seat."

Emmett started to protest.

"It's only fair, man." James stopped him. "I drove the last two times."

With a sigh, Em picked up his keys and, taking my hand, pulled me out the door and around the house to where his Jeep was parked. Cam and James were right behind us. He helped her up, and they climbed into the back seat. With a shake of his head at them, Emmett picked me up, and sat me in the passenger seat, before rounding the front to the driver's door. Soon, we were headed down the highway toward home.

We stopped at an A&W drive-in, and ordered burgers, fries, and root beer. We ate in the Jeep, and were soon back on the road.

Em pulled into the drive of Cam's home, with fifteen minutes to spare. We climbed out, letting Cam and James out the back. They took off for the front porch while Em walked me over to my car.

"I'll call you later, Cam," I called to her. "Good night."

She called back to me and then all was silence. I leaned back against the driver's door of the Cobra, and smiled up at Em. He leaned into me, pressing tightly to me.

"I enjoyed the day with you, Em," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, rising up on my tip toes. "I've never felt this alive with anyone before, and I definitely have never done the things we did today. I think you bring out the bad side of me."

"You could never be bad, sweetness," he murmured, leaning down to ghost his lips across mine. "Maybe a little naughty, though. I like the naughty side of you, and definitely hope to see more of it."

I felt myself blush and was thankful that the car was parked in the shadow of the garage. We were soon oblivious to the world around us, and I was lost in Emmett's kisses and caresses. He pulled back panting, resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm working as a page in the law firm this summer, so I won't be able to see you until Friday night," he said. "Will you go out with me again? We could do dinner and a movie, if you want to."

"I'd love to." I replied softly. "But you'll call me before then, right?"

"You know I will," he replied, kissing me sweetly. "Every night."

A sharp whistle rent the air.

"That's James, letting me know it's time to go," he explained, pulling me tightly to him and kissing me deeply before stepping back. "I'll call you tomorrow on my lunch hour, okay?"

"I'll be waiting," I said softly, and he walked backwards toward his Jeep.

I watched as the Jeep pulled away and drove off down the street. I was in a bit of a daze as I climbed into my car. I don't remember the drive home; and I was in bed asleep before one o'clock.

CPOV:

I floated into the house, my head still in the clouds. James said he loved me, and was going to marry me. That was beyond mind blowing. We had also made a promise to each other to save my "actual virginity" for our wedding night, but in the meanwhile, we'd use any and all other means to get one another off. That would work just fine.

As I started up the staircase, a familiar voice called to me. "Camille, please come into my study. I have something to ask you about."

I froze in my tracks, and mechanically turned around to join my dad. "You're still up," I tried to sound happy about it. "What do you need to ask me about?"

"There's a band coming to Los Angeles for a concert next month. They want me to supply the limos and transportation while they're here. I got four tickets to their show, front row center, if you'd like to have them. Maybe you and Em, and your boyfriends would like these guys. English band, I think."

"Sure, Dad," I said, winking at him. "Thanks for thinking of us. And Dad, you do like James, right? Because he's probably gonna be your son-in-law someday."

"He's fine. Already checked him out. He's my buddy, Bill's, nephew; part Italiano. Going to take over the architectural firm eventually. He'll be able to take care of you properly." Dad smiled at the knowledge he'd acquired. "As long as he respects you, he's fine."

"He respects me, Dad," I assured him. "Nighty-night. And thanks again for the tickets."

I took the envelope he held out to me, and went up to my room, dropping it on my vanity. I picked up the ball of black angora yarn, and wrapped it around the band of J's class ring. Slipping it back on the appropriate finger of my left hand, I held it out, admiring how great it looked on my hand, and imagining what my engagement ring would look like.

As I smeared Noxema on my face, and got undressed for bed, my mind relived the evening: James had touched me everywhere, with his hands, fingers, mouth, and tongue; the vivid memory of the sensation he had triggered sent a chill from my head to my toes. And especially to the part of me halfway in between.

I washed the white cleansing cream from my face, and slipped into bed naked. Brushing my hand across my nipples, I imagined James sucking on them as he had earlier. The wetness instantly pooled between my legs. My hands and fingers became his as I remembered how he softly touched me. _There_.

Biting my lower lip, I gave in to the memory of what he had done, how it felt, and the fact that I'd wanted a lot more. My fingers explored my body as never before, pinching, probing, and awakening lustful desires I had only read about before tonight. Stroking my sex, I brought myself to orgasm. Not the heady, body-shaking kind J had inspired, but enough to know I had officially masturbated for the first time.

Drifting off to sleep, I thought of J, and hugged my pillow tightly.

Em came over the next morning, excited to share our experiences of the previous night. We sat out on my balcony, speaking in hushed whispers, and shrieking at the details of our encounters.

"We almost did it," I gasped, placing my hand over my mouth. "I wanted to, but J stopped. He did it with his fingers instead. And...this is way far out...with his mouth, his tongue."

Instead of being blown away, Em just smiled and said, "I know. That's what we did, too. Em was such a gentleman, and I was the aggressive one. He said he'd wait until I was ready. Then, he said he loved me. I can't take it. We really are in love. And he's going to be an attorney, too. Can you dig it? We can have our own law practice someday."

"J told me if I didn't stop him right then, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. So I asked him if he loved me, and if he was going to marry me, and he said yes. To both. Then I really wanted to do it, and he said he wants to wait for our wedding night. Do you even believe that! So we agreed to do the other stuff we'd been doing until we get married. Oh, Em, we're in love with two super hunks, and they love us back."

"This is going to be the best summer of our lives," Em stated as fact. "I wish we could spend every single day with them. But, Emmett works as a page, and I don't get to see him 'til next Friday. He said he's going to call me every day."

"J works for his uncle, in the drafting department, but he's going to try to see me on Wednesday, then on the weekend," I informed my friend of our similar situations. "He promised to call me every chance he gets."

"We're gonna do it, aren't we?" Em sighed, making it more of a statement than a question. "I came so close already. Lots of girls wear white bridal gowns that aren't virgins. And if you marry the one and only guy you've ever been with, it's really okay - right? My grandma said that's what makes you married really. Not some piece of paper."

"Yeah, it would have to be. You're only supposed to have sex with your husband, so if you marry the guy, then he IS your husband. So, yeah, it would be okay then," I rationalized. "And if you and Em start doing it, maybe J will change his mind about us waiting for our real wedding night, if when you do it, it is your wedding night, sort of."

"So, what are we doing today?" Em questioned.

"I don't know... work on our tans? Shopping for school clothes?" I suggested.

"What's this?" Em asked, picking up and opening the envelope my dad had given me. "Oh god! Why didn't you tell me about these?"

"My dad gave them to me last night. Who's giving the concert? He just said some English band needed limos from him, so he got free tickets to their gig." I had totally forgotten all about the tickets.

"Some English band? Would you believe The Beatles?" Em's voice cracked with emotion. "I love The Beatles. These are for the August concert."

"Bitchin," I replied. "We can celebrate J's birthday at the concert. I'll have my dad get us a limo, too. This will be really far out."

Our weeks seemed to run together, each of us looking forward to Friday nights, and being together again. As difficult as it was, we managed to satisfy our teenaged needs without going all the way. J put me on that pedestal, and kept me there.

The end of July brought a new experience for us - Berkeley and War Protests. We decided to drive up to the bay area, and be part of the Peace Movement for a weekend. Donning long, flowing skirts, gauzy embroidered tops, and leather flop hats, Em and I became two happy hippy chicks. Emmett and J wore bell-bottomed jeans, t-shirts, and J let his shoulder length hair free of its regular ponytail. Joan Baez was headlining a "Be In" at Golden Gate Park, near the Haight Ashbury district. A couple thousand "hippies" gathered to recruit supporters for a huge rally planned for the following January.

We blended in, listening to various visions for peace. Several members of one group had a house nearby, and invited us to crash with them. Their home was shared by about twenty people, including several small children. They were friendly and cordial, and we soon found ourselves passing the "peace pipe" around the room.

Em and I had smoked pot once before, but it was nothing like what these people had. I was spun like a sugar cookie after three hits. Stoned out of my mind. Then the trouble started...

The occupants of this house shared more than just the space within the walls; they shared partners with each other. One of our new acquaintances decided to couple up with me, causing J to come unglued. They were in shock at his hot temper, and our refusal to join their "love in."

"Get your fuckin' hands off my girl," J threatened. "She's mine. And I don't share."

"We spread love in this house, friend. Peace to you," the man spoke calmly in reply.

"There's peace, and then there's getting a piece. They aren't the same thing. You want to fuck her, and I don't even get to make love to her. Fuck you, asshole, we're out of here."

Em and Em hurriedly gathered our belongings, as J threw me over his shoulder, and we made our exit. We drove straight back home, stopping only twice for gas and to go potty. All four of us agreed to silently protest the war from home, and not be an active participant of the Peace-and-Love movement.

Finally, the big day was here. The Beatles Concert.

And another major turning point in our lives.

_**A/N: Thanks for stayin' with us. There is a lot more history to go through and needless to say, it will go beyond the Summer of 1966!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like J and Em's rock hard abs…to die for!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, let's go to a Beatles concert with our girls and guys. Then find out what happens after…hmmm?**_

**Chapter 6 **

_**EPOV**_

The next few weeks were spent missing the boys during the week and spending every waking minute with them on the weekends. There were a couple Saturday nights that we spent in Manhattan Beach, telling our folks that we were staying at our friend Angela's house for a slumber party. We weren't used to lying to them, but we couldn't say no to our guys; we didn't want to.

On August 16th James celebrated his nineteenth birthday. Cam, Em, and I had been invited to a small family celebration with his parents at his uncle's house. Cam was a nervous wreck as this was the first time she was to meet them. They immediately made her and me welcome, recognizing the seriousness of the relationship between their son and Cam.

After a delicious and fun filled dinner, we gathered in the family room to give James his presents. Settling on the love seat with Em, I watched Cam and James sit together on one corner of the seven foot Italian leather couch, with Cam's mother on the other side. His father stood next to her and reached into the pocket of his sports coat, pulling out a long envelope.

"Son," he said, clearing his throat. "Your mother and I are very proud of your accomplishments last year. You've proved that you are responsible and committed to the course you've chosen for your life. Because of that, we want to reward you."

He handed the envelope to him, James looking at him questioningly. He slowly slid a folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it he took a few minutes to read it, and then looked up at his parents in surprise.

"Dad?" he questioned, clearing his throat as it cracked. "Is this for real, all three years?"

"Yes, darling," his mother answered. "We want you to be able to concentrate on your studies without worrying about the incidentals."

"Far out…sir!" He added hastily, handing the letter to Cam. "You guys are the greatest!"

Standing up, he walked to his mother and kissed her cheek, before shaking his father's hand.

Cam, meanwhile, had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. I was watching her, curiosity coursing through me. I could feel Emmett's excitement vibrating against my back. James took the letter gently from Cam and handed it to Em.

"Right on! Way to go Gen. H!" Em exclaimed.

The room suddenly got deathly quiet, all eyes on the general, until he laughed reservedly.

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve, _Em._" he replied to everyone's utter astonishment.

Cam's mother smiled, looking over at Em with a wink.

"Okay, man, it's my turn," Emmett said, grinning as he handed James a card, and waiting impatiently for him to open it. "This is from Emily and me."

James opened the card, immediately closing it, while leaving two airline tickets sticking out from the top.

"Are you kidding me, man?" James exclaimed, a wide smile splitting his face.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick ass at the King Kamehameha surf competition, this Christmas!" Em replied, staring at him, meaningfully.

James smiled back, acknowledging the fact that there were actually four tickets in the card.

"How fab, you two," Cam said, as James sat back down next to her. "Now, here's mine, baby."

She handed him a small white sleeve, flashing what she called her "Farrah" smile. He opened it, and found the four front-row tickets to the Beatles concert on August 28th.

"Wow, Sweetheart, this is groovy,' he said, pulling her into his arms for one of their typical kisses.

"Daddy's going to provide a limo for us, so we don't have to worry about the traffic," she told him, still wrapped in his embrace. "We can all just enjoy the back seat."

I had a hard time stifling a giggle, at the look on James' parent's faces. They were realizing how serious the relationship between Cam and James was, as Emmett pinched my hip, and gave his head a slight negative nod.

Twenty minutes later, we were at the door, leaving to go back to the "pad" to continue the celebration. The general stopped Emmett and James.

"My wife and I were young and in love once, too," he said loud enough for us all to hear. "Just remember to take precautions; we don't want any accidents."

Even the General and Mrs. Hightower burst into peals of laughter as Cam said, "Don't worry General, I'm a good driver, and we always use the seatbelts.

Soon we were headed toward Pacific Coast Highway and Manhattan Beach.

It was a hot summer night that August 28th. Em and James drove the Jeep to Cam's house, where the limo picked them up before coming to my house.

I opened the door to a nervous Em; he was meeting my parents for the first time. Daddy gave him the 'eye', trying to intimidate him, and interrogated him unmercifully about his family, background, and his plan for his life. Em proved he was strong, and came through like a trooper. He even had my dad laughing.

Mama and Daddy followed us to the door, and after Em shook daddy's hand, Mama took one of his in both of hers, staring deeply into his face for a long moment, studying him. She was making him more nervous than even daddy had. Then, she grinned, and stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

"Be careful with my girl, boy-o," she said, just loud enough for me to hear. "And don't be lettin' her get into trouble. Welcome to ye."

"Thanks," he smiled; as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'll keep her safe."

She patted his cheek, and then looked over at me, with a wink and a nod of approval. Leaving the house, Em heaved a sigh of relief, and squeezed my hand. After climbing into the back of the limousine, I glanced at Cam and grinned.

"He passed with flying colors." I told her. "Just like I knew he would."

"Was her dad that bad?" James asked.

"Oh, hell no," Em replied. "It was her mother. I swear that woman could read me like a book."

"She can," Cam and I said together, then giggled.

"Now you tell me!" Emmett exclaimed

"Don't worry, baby," I soothed, snuggling against him. "I knew you'd measure up to mama. She _likes_ you."

Glancing over at James and Cam, I saw them in a deep lip lock. Looking up at Em, his lips crashed into mine.

The limo driver pulled up outside of Tommy's Burgers, on Beverly Blvd., but I was too excited to eat much. Em ended up finishing off my burger along with his two, and we shared a large chocolate malt and an order of fries. When we were through, we all climbed back into the waiting limo. The excitement continued to grow. It seemed James and I were more excited than Em and Cam.

Cam and I had been to the two previous Beatles concerts at the Hollywood Bowl, but this time seemed somehow even more special. There was a long line of limos leading to the entrance of Dodger Stadium. As we slowly made our way through the line, we noticed the many shuttle busses unloading hundreds of people. These were being used to try to limit any traffic problems. When it was our turn, the driver got out and opened the door for us. It was then that I literally began to tremble. Em put his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me.

"You okay, babe," he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, smiling brightly. "I'm just sooo jazzed, Em. They're my very favorite."

"One of mine, too, Em," James said from behind me. "This is gonna be all right! Come on, guys," he added, as he and Cam stepped in front, to lead the way to our gate.

We descended the steps to our box seats, located front and center, behind home plate. The chain link fencing behind the plate had been removed, leaving a clear view of second base where the staging area was located.

"Oh, Cam, your dad is the best!" I cried, hugging her tightly.

"I thought this was my birthday present!" James teased, laughing at me. "But I'll share with you, Emily; oh, and you two, also." He added, including Em and Cam.

The air was electrified, filled with the hum of excited voices, as we waited for the show to start. Finally, the introduction of the opening acts: Bobby Heb started it with a couple of songs, including his hit _**Sunny**_, followed by The Cyrkle, who included two of their hits, _**Red Rubber Ball,**_ and _**Turned Down Day**_. The Ronettes concluded the pre-show with their hits _**Be My Baby,**_ and _**Walking in the Rain**_. We enjoyed the performances, but were impatiently waiting for the main attraction…The Beatles.

Then there was a thirty minute intermission that seemed to last for hours.

"Would you like something to drink, babe?" Emmett asked. "I'd be happy to go get you a coke or something."

"No, thanks, I'm fine," I replied, barely able to sit still in my seat.

He just chuckled and shook his head. This was the first time he had seen me 'out of control'. Finally, the lights dimmed; Wink Martindale climbed up to the platform and picked up the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now here they are…The Beatles," he shouted, and the stadium erupted.

The noise level was ear shattering, as I watched the from four boys from Liverpool dash across the field and up onto the stage.

"Oh, God," I moaned, watching John pick up his guitar, and grabbing Em's hand so tightly my nails were digging deeply into it. "There he is!"

I felt Em try to pull his hand out of my grasp. I turned to look at him, seeing the pain on his face, and realizing what I had done.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, bringing his hand to my lips. "I'm just so excited!"

"I know," he said, chuckling indulgently as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I like them, too, just not in quite the same way."

The crowd surged to their feet on the first note of the first song, _**Rock and Roll Music.**_ I was lost to everything around me; mesmerized by the fact that I was that close to them…especially John! I didn't see or hear anything, other than the four boys up on that stage, and the sound of their music.

Next to me, on the opposite side, Cam was clapping and singing along with them. James was unable to take his eyes off of her, and wasn't even looking at the stage.

The song list was fab! Some of my very favorites were performed: _**Rock and Roll Music **_had the crowd wild and screaming, making it nearly impossible to hear anything.

_**She's a Woman**_

_**If I Needed Someone**_

Glancing around, it seemed as if the whole stadium was moving, dancing to the beat.

_**Day Tripper**_

_**Baby's in Black**_

_**I Feel Fine - **_Em's arm tightened around me during this one. I leaned into him, yet kept my eyes on the stage. Suddenly, there was one brief moment of absolute silence, at the end of this song, and although I had never been a screamer…I wanted to be able to hear…I found myself opening my mouth, and shouting as loud as I could, "John!"

As if in slow motion, he looked up, and I just knew he was staring right at _me_ as he waved. I thought I was going to pass out. My knees started to buckle and Em caught me.

"Jeez, Em, are you okay?" He asked, turning my face to his.

"Did you see him wave at me, Em?" I asked, staring at him in a daze. "He really did, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, babe" he concurred with a smile. "But tell me something, do I have competition for your affections?"

"What? Competition?" I asked, and then realized what he was referring to. "Baby, you're my life now. No one can compete with you. It's just that he's… well, he's…_**John Lennon!"**_

Em smiled and kissed me quickly, before I turned back to the stage and was once again caught up in the excitement.

_**Yesterday**_

_**I Wanna Be Your Man**_

_**Nowhere Man**_

_**Paperback Writer**_

_**Long Tall Sally**_

There were a few fans who tried to reach the stage, but the many security guards were at their best, and tackled them before they reach 'the boys.' At the end of their performance, they bolted from the stage into the nether regions of the stadium. We heard later that because of the mob surrounding their limo; they were hidden away in an armored car, and safely taken to their rented hideaway. All in all, it was the perfect concert.

When it was over and the lights came back up, Cam and I were holding each other's hands, and jumping up and down, crying and squealing. James and Em just looked at us, shaking their heads as if we were crazy.

"Girls!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you, James," I said, after catching my breath. "Thanks for sharing your birthday present with the rest of us."

"You're welcome, Em, it wouldn't have been much of a celebration without you guys," he replied, smiling that enigmatic smile of his; the one that made Cam melt.

"You're the best, Sweet Love," she said, kissing him.

Before it could turn into something Em and I didn't want to see, we urged them to join the masses filing out of the stadium. The limo, with its private back seat, was waiting for us.

As soon as we reached Cam's house, Em and I said our good nights to James and her, andtook the Jeep to Malibu, to Em's folk's beach house. I knew that tonight would be the turning point in our relationship, and I was a more than little nervous.

When we arrived, Em opened the door, and ushered me inside. He immediately pulled me to him, pressing me up against the door, and giving me a hot, wet kiss.

"God, I've wanted to do that all night," he moaned, as he pulled back a bit. "Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight? It was all I could do to keep my hands off of you in front of those thousands of people."

"Well," I murmured, running my finger through his dimple and across his soft plump lips. "There's no one here now, except you and me."

He looked down into my eyes, gently caressing the back of my neck.

"Will you stay with me tonight…all night?" He asked, his eyes darkening, his voice husky with desire.

I knew exactly what he was asking; had already given the possibility serious thought. Gazing into his eyes, I whispered, "Yes."

_**CPOV **_

J warned me about his parents, as we stood on the porch in front of his uncle's house. "Mom is cool. Don't even worry about her, she'll love you. Dad is a general, used to dealing with military men, so he's more no-nonsense, serious. Just be yourself, okay? I fell in love with you; so will they."

"If you say so," I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. "I'll just try to answer any questions like Em would. She never messes up."

After dinner, we all gathered in the den, to give J his birthday gifts. His parents gave him a receipt for the next three years of tuition at USC paid in full. Em and Em gave him tickets to Oahu, for the King Kamehameha surfing championship. Em and J were both top notch surfers, and would enter the competition. And, of course, there were four tickets.

I handed him the small envelope containing the four tickets to the concert. He and Em were both Beatles fans, much more so than Emmett and me, but the concert would be fun. I was surprised when J wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me like he usually did, with his parents watching. The shocked look on their faces told me he had never done anything like that in front of them before, but they quickly recovered, and smiled at us.

General Hightower pulled Em and J aside as we were leaving, but made sure we all heard him warn them to be careful. He and Mrs. Hightower warmed up to me instantly, when I assured them J was in good hands.

The concert was better than the previous ones Em and I had attended at the Hollywood Bowl. At one point, there was a lull in the noise, and Em yelled, "John!" He actually heard her, and waved. She was in heaven, and seemed to float on air. Good thing Emmett isn't the jealous type – J would have been pissed.

Em and Em took off in the Jeep as soon as we were out of the limo. She was seriously thinking about going all the way tonight. I had planned a little something extra for J, as well, calling it "the rest of his birthday present from me." They were going to Malibu; we were heading for Manhattan Beach, each of us having convinced our parents we were spending the night with the other.

J and I quietly backed my XKE out of the garage, and down the driveway. No one seemed to be stirring inside my house. _Thank you, God_. We were at The Strand within half an hour.

"You know how to handle this car, Sweetheart," J complimented me on my driving, as I parked in front of the house. "I'm impressed."

"I hope you'll be impressed with what I'm giving you for your surprise gift." I winked at him, and gave him a playful kiss.

We went directly to his bedroom, not stopping to even turn on any lights. J had us out of our clothes, and in his bed before you could bat an eye. He kissed me, resulting in the outcome he knew he would get. What can I say? I was a horny teenage virgin. What he hadn't counted on was what happened next.

Usually, we would get each other off using our hands, and sometimes J could talk me into letting him use his mouth, as well. Tonight, I was turning the tables on him. I had read everything about oral sex I could get my hands on. Then, Em and I had struck gold – her brother had left one of his porno flicks out, and we watched it. Over and over.

Feeling confident I could copy the procedure I'd seen in that movie, as well as having practiced on a banana, I started kissing J's neck, then down his chest. I flicked my tongue across his nipples, causing him to moan softly. So far, so good.

Next, I kissed my way down to his belly button, and stuck my tongue in it. He stiffened, then relaxed. Well, part of him relaxed, anyway, but the part I was interested in stayed stiff. I closed my eyes, envisioning the movie, and cupped his balls in one hand while wrapping my other hand around his shaft.

We had been this far several times, but he nearly blasted into orbit when I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, slowly licking the tip.

"Cam," he shrieked, sitting up, "what are you doing?"

"I think it's commonly referred to as a blow job," I stated matter-of-fact, and took up where I left off.

He flopped back onto the bed, and closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his mouth. I slid my hand up and down the length of him, while following my hand with my mouth. He was clearly enjoying the hell out of what I was doing. His cock was bigger and harder than it had ever been. Unfortunately for me, the girl in the movie had been a pro at deep throat, and when I attempted that move, I nearly gagged.

J pushed himself up on his elbows. "Are you okay?" he rasped, looking down at me lying between his legs, dick in my mouth.

I nodded yes, and gave it another shot. This time, I was prepared for the natural reflex to kick in, and swallowed at just the right time. I can do this, I told myself.

"Can I watch you?" J asked softly. "You're blowing my mind, Cam. This is the hottest thing…" his voice trailed off as I picked up the tempo with my mouth and hand. His breathing was more like panting, as he neared his climax.

"I'm not going to be able to hold off, Cam. You might not want to… Oh, god. Fuck me," he growled, as his erection twitched in my mouth.

I took him in as far as my mouth would allow. When the head of his cock touched the back of my throat, he erupted in hot, creamy spurts, and fell back on the bed again. I had swallowed everything, but licked his softening erection anyway. After sucking in several deep breaths, he finally spoke.

"Oh, my god. How… when… that was incredible," he moaned.

"Happy birthday, Sweet Love," I whispered, as I crawled up beside him, and kissed him. "I've been studying up on oral sex. You taste good. Now when I call you "sweet love," it will have a whole new meaning. My stuff and your stuff both taste good. I wonder what they would be like mixed together…"

"Cam, we've already been through this," J sighed. "We're waiting, and that's that. You're not just some chick to get off on; you're going to be my wife. And we're going to do it right. Besides…"

"Besides what?" I quizzed him. "What J? Why won't you do it with me? We love each other; we're getting married someday. And I want to. Please." I searched his face for some sort of clue about his refusing to give in to what I knew he wanted to do.

"Do you want me dead? Or castrated?" he looked at me incredulously, as I shook my head "no." "Okay then, cut me some slack. Your dad promised me he'd cut my dick off if I even so much as got a hard on when I'm with you. We're on thin ice here, Sweetheart. Let's not push it, okay?"

The mental picture of the conversation between my dad and J flashed in front of my mind, and I broke out in uncontrollable giggles. At first, J didn't think it was funny at all, but then he joined in laughing with me.

We snuggled up together, drifting off to sleep, when I heard a noise coming from Emmett's bedroom. J was sleeping soundly, so I got up to check for myself. I slipped his shirt on, and quietly left the bedroom. Without turning on the hall light, I tip-toed to Emmett's room, and threw open the door.

There stood a blonde, about my size, holding one of Em's bras out in front of her.

"That's obviously not yours," I stated, hands on my hips, smirking at her small boobs. "Who, the fuck, are you, and what are you doing in Em's bedroom?"

"Who, the fuck, are you and what are you doing in here?" she countered, assuming the classic cat-fight stance.

"I'm the crazy bitch that's going to kick your ass," I responded, stepping forward, and giving her face a slap.

"Choose off," she screamed, rubbing her cheek, and bringing J into the room on the run. "I see you broke your rule, James. You're bringing your sluts home with you now? Fucking them in your bed for a change?"

J caught me as I lunged for her again.

"You need to leave, Rosalie. Now." J was seething, but kept his grip on me.

She dropped Em's bra like it was a hot potato, picked up her purse, and stomped out of the house, slamming the front door.

"What the hell….?" I questioned.

"Come on, Tiger," J said, with a grin. Then taking my hand in his, we headed back down the hallway. "I can think of a better way to use up all that energy."

_**A/N: Well that was fun! Don't ask how we know what the concert was like, just know that we KNOW!**_

_**Again, PLEASE REVIEW! There's a little button down below and we'd really like to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**There is only one more completed chapter after this one, but we are workin' hard on the following one. Updates will probably be weekly from then on. Thanks to our terrific beta and 'sistah' Enchanted1. We love you bb! And those of you readin' and the few who have reviewed…you are awesome! Hugs, xx**_

_**Okay my darlin's, this is it. How will Emily come through this right of passage? Will Emmett be all she hopes for? Well, I think you already know, huh? Cheezy romance abounds here! LOL Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**EPOV**_

To my utter surprise and delight, Em, in the most romantic way, picked me up and carried to his room. The covers were already turned down to the foot of the bed, so he laid me gently down and, turning, he closed the door, locking it.

"I know Mom and Dad are in New York at a medical convention," he spoke softly. "But, my older brother, Edward, sometimes stays here when he makes unexpected visits from Chicago. I'd rather be safe than sorry"

"Thank you," I said, looking down at my hands as an uncomfortable awkwardness suddenly fell between us.

Slowly walking over, he sat down on the side of the bed, turning his body to face me. Taking one of my hands in his, he raised it to his lips and kissed the palm.

"If you don't want to do this, sweetness," he soothed. "We don't have to; only if you're ready."

I rose up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, staring lovingly into his face.

"Oh baby, I do want to," I whispered, gazing into his darkened eyes. "I want to be with you in every way possible."

With a deep groan, he took my head in his huge hands, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. Then his mouth was devouring mine in a searing kiss.

With a whimper, I slid my hands down between us and began to unbutton his blue, paisley print shirt. His hands found the back zipper at the neck of my multi-colored, sleeveless mini dress. Slowly he slid it down my back, without taking his lips from mine.

When I'd reached his belt buckle, I tugged his shirt out of his pants and finished with the last two buttons, and then unbuttoned the cuffs. Placing my hands at the opened collar, I pushed the shirt down his arms, and off; tossing it over the side of the bed.

Reaching down for the hem of my dress, he pulled it up and over my head. It joined his shirt on the floor. Sitting back, he lifted one of my legs and removed the white leather, knee-high boot I was wearing, kissing the arch of my foot before laying it back down. Then he mimicked the action on my other leg. I lay there in just my white lace bra and bikini panties.

Leaning down, he unzipped and took off his own boots, tossing his socks on top of them.

"I'll be right back," he said, standing up, and leaning over to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

When he came back into the room, he was carrying a thick blue hand towel. I looked at him curiously. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, giving me just a glimpse of his luscious dimples. There was even a hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well," he stammered shyly. "This is your first time and there will be some blood when your hymen is torn. I just thought you might be more comfortable with something under you."

Now it was my turn to blush.

Setting the towel to the side, he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait," I whispered huskily, as a twinge shot to my core, flooding my panties. "Let me do that."

Walking on my knees to the edge of the mattress, I reached out and finished unfastening his wide leather belt, and slowly slid the zipper of his wide bell bottoms down. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. I sat back on my heels, admiring this beautiful boy standing before me in only a pair of blue boxer shorts. Again, my panties were flooded.

"C'mere," I beckoned, sitting back and sliding back to the middle of the bed.

His eyes darkened as he crawled up next to me, taking me in his arms. The feel of his taut, warm skin against mine was exquisite. I wanted to rub myself all over him, and apparently he felt the same; his hands were everywhere with gentle caresses.

His lips captured mine in a mind-blowing kiss, and I moaned as I eagerly opened my mouth to his questing tongue, allowing it to sweep across mine erotically. With our lips glued together, he rolled us to the sided and, with one hand, expertly unhooked my bra. Laying me on my back, he slid the straps down my arms, and tossed it on the ever growing pile of clothes.

Nudging my legs apart with his knee, he settled himself between them. He was still for a moment, and I watched his eyes gleam as he took in the sight of my bare breasts.

"Fuck, Em," he crooned, reaching down to fill his hand with one of my firm, round globes. "I'll never get tired of the sight and feel and taste of you."

His thumb traced across my nipple, causing it to tighten and harden even more than it already was. With a whimper, I arched up into the caress. He bent his head and drew the sensitive bud into his mouth, teasing it with a nip of his teeth. The intense want pooled again, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, seeking the feel of him against me. His hard length was there, separated from me by two thin pieces of cloth.

He continued to suck and nip at my nipples, as his hips began to undulate, grinding his cock against my core. Suddenly, he stopped and raised his head to look at me; his lips swollen and wet, and his eyes hooded. I tightened my legs, trying to recapture the feeling of him so intimately pressed to me.

"Please, Em," I begged, clutching at his shoulders. "I need you."

"Shhh," he cooed, cupping my cheek. "Not yet, babe. I want to make love to you this first time. Be patient, the fucking will come later."

He hovered over me, supporting his weight on his elbows, and kissed my neck, starting a wet, hot trail down my throat to my collar bones. Dipping his tongue into the indentation between them, he licked and sucked greedily.

"Emmett," I moaned, "You can't mark me, baby."

"Oh, sweetness," he said with a wicked grin. "No one will ever see my mark on you, but there _will_ be one…maybe two…I promise you."

Slowly, he trailed his tongue down, between my breasts, to my navel where he dipped into it, nipping gently. I writhed beneath his ministrations, knowing where he was headed; and oh, how I wanted him there.

He continued leaving a wet trail of kisses downward. I groaned, throwing my head back in frustration when he skipped right over my center, only to continue down the outside of my thighs and back up the inside. I raised my hips as he grasped the elastic of my panties and slid them down my legs, before returning to where I needed him.

Suddenly, I felt his mouth latch onto my mound, followed by a deep burning sting as he bit down, sucking at the same time. Then rising up, he looked into my eyes and grinned triumphantly. He had indeed marked me where no one would see.

Then I watched as he lowered his head, slid his tongue between my waiting folds, and uttered a guttural groan. I echoed him with one of my own. It didn't take long before his talented tongue sent me spiraling into the cosmos.

"Oh, God…Emmett!" I screamed, burying my fingers in his hair, and holding him to me as I trembled.

He continued to lap up all the essence I gave him until I lay still. Then, rising to his knees, he crawled up to place a heady kiss on my lips, allowing me to taste myself on his. He cuddled me for a few moments before, with a burst of strength; I pushed him onto his back. Throwing my leg over him, I rose up and straddled him. He placed his hands on my thighs and slid them up to grasp my hips.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you, sweet cheeks," I said seductively, leaning down to kiss his jaw, loving the roughness of his stubble. "Just lay still and let me love you with my mouth.

I watched his eyes darken as I slid down his body, licking and sucking and nipping as I went. Sitting up on my knees, I stretched the waistband of his boxers. He raised his hips, and I pulled them down and off, dropping them over the side of the bed.

Sliding my hands up this legs, I took his balls in my hands; gently squeezing them. Em's hips bucked as I leaned forward and took his shaft into my mouth as deeply as I could. A groan rumbled from deep in his chest.

"So good, Em," he mumbled, grasping a handful of my hair, leading me in the rhythm he preferred.

Slowly, I took him in, deep, to the back of my throat. Almost immediately, I felt him twitch and, with a shout, he emptied himself into my mouth. I swallowed it all, relishing every drop of his sweet and salty taste, with a hint of spice.

Pulling myself up his body, I looked down into his eyes with a sultry expression before collapsing onto his chest. His arms came around me and he raised his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply. Resting my head on his shoulder, we lay silently, caressing each other. Then I felt him begin to stir against my thigh.

As satisfying as it had been so far, I still wanted him in the ultimate way. Turning my head, I kissed his chest.

"I still want you Emmett," I murmured. "Please?"

He gently rolled me on to my back, and stared deeply into my eyes.

"You know that once we do this there's no going back," he said. "This is a one time thing for you."

I took his face in my hands.

"Emmett Dale McCarty," I said tears filling my eyes. "You are the only man I see myself with, forever. Don't you feel the same about me?"

"Of course, I do," he replied, wiping the tear that escaped down my cheek. "I just don't want you to regret it later."

"How could I when you own me, body, mind, heart, and soul?" I breathed against his lips. "Please, baby, make love to me?"

I pressed my lips to his, snaking my tongue between his willing lips. Soon we were lost in the passion of our new love. His fingers brought me to the brink, and I moaned when he removed them. Lifting my hips, he slid the soft towel beneath me, before kneeling between my legs. Lifting my leg up over his hip, I felt him place the head of his cock at my opening. I tensed a moment, and then forced myself to relax. He looked down at me, questioningly. I placed my hands on his chest and, with a tender smile, nodded.

As he slowly began to push into me, I groaned. He stopped. With my encouragement, he continued to press in, hissing at my tightness. Coming up against my barrier, he again stopped.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to hurt you, babe," he whispered.

"Just do it, Em," I cried, forcing myself to relax. "I'm not fragile, just do it!"

He started to pull out in preparation to push in again. But, I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted the pain to be over with so that the pleasure could begin. Taking a deep breath, I thrust my hips upward, taking him deep inside. I screamed as I felt my hymen tear.

"Oh, God, Em," he groaned, trying to pull out. "Why did you…"

"Hold still, baby," I hissed, holding my breath. "Give me a minute."

"I'm so sorry," he started to apologize, but, exhaling loudly, I stopped him; and I began to move tentatively, thrusting up to him.

"Mmmm," I moaned, the pain subsiding and the pleasure building. "Oh, Em"

Gently he began to meet my thrusts. I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist, changing the angle of his penetration.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Em," he growled. "I'm not gonna last long, babe."

He pulled me up to his chest, changing the angle of his penetration, yet again. Now, with every thrust, he rubbed across the distended nub of my clit. Soon I felt the tightening in my stomach, indicating my approaching orgasm. My legs began to tremble and I grasped at his shoulders, my nails digging in to his flesh.

"Ahhh…oh God…unghh…Emmett!" I cried as wave after wave of bliss swept over me.

Immediately, Emmett threw his head back, the veins in his neck swelling, and shouted his own release, calling out my name.

The oral and finger sex had been phenomenal, but there was nothing like the intimate copulation with the one you love. It was spiritual as well as physical.

We held each other, waiting for our bodies to calm and our breathing slow.

"You are unreal, babe," he whispered. "And a bit amazing, too."

"I love you, Emmett," I murmured, pulling his face to mine, and kissed him.

He kissed me back, snuggling me into his arms.

"Wait," he said sitting up. "Let me take care of you, sweetness."

Lifting my hips, he slid the soiled towel from beneath me. He got up and took it into his bathroom and came back with a warm, wet washcloth. Gently he opened my legs and cleaned me up. I hadn't realized how sore I was until then, and I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Em," he said, dropping the washcloth on the floor, and pulling me to him.

"It'll get better," I replied. "I want you again, as soon as we can."

His arms tightened around me, and he chuckled.

"Guess I've got a nympho on my hands…not that I'm complaining," he added.

I giggled, snuggling closer.

"Let's get some sleep and see how I feel after a rest."

He reached down and pulled the covers up over us. In just a few minutes, we were asleep.

Suddenly I sat straight up in the bed, scaring Emmett.

_**What was I gonna tell Cam? **_

_**CPOV**_

As soon as we climbed back into bed, J turned on his stereo. We snuggled together, and I just couldn't help but ask, "Was that the girl who was trying to hook up with Em for his money?"

"Yeah, that's her," J replied. "Super cunt."

"Eww, I hate that word, but I guess in this case it's appropriate," I agreed with him. "And is it true, what she said? You don't bring girls here? Is that really your rule?"

"Up until I met you, yeah, it was my rule. I never brought anyone here, just for the reason you saw with Rosalie. They think they can come back any time they want. This is my space, and I never wanted it invaded before."

"But you do now? I really am special to you, huh?" I asked, and then kissed him playfully. "And you said something about using up some of my energy..."

"Not now, Cam. Just go to sleep, okay? All of a sudden you're wide awake," J said, stifling a yawn. "I'm draggin' ass. Give me thirty minutes for a nap, okay?"

"Sure," I pouted, and turned on my side putting my back to him.

"For fuck's sake," J muttered under his breath. "Get your ass back over here."

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back against him, holding me tightly. I felt his erection starting to build up as I wiggled my ass into his groin.

"Perfect song," I announced, as the Beach Boys expressed my feelings for me:

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
>Then we wouldn't have to wait so long<br>And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
>In the kind of world where we belong<br>You know it's gonna make it that much better  
>When we can say goodnight and stay together<em>

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
>In the morning when the day is new<br>And after having spent the day together  
>Hold each other close the whole night through<br>Happy times together we've been spending  
>I wish that every kiss was never ending<br>Wouldn't it be nice_

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
>Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do<br>We could be married  
>And then we'd be happy<br>Wouldn't it be nice_

_You know it seems the more we talk about it  
>It only makes it worse to live without it<br>But let's talk about it  
>Wouldn't it be nice<br>Good night my baby  
>Sleep tight my baby<em>

"Yeah, it sure would be," J sighed, as he kissed me with every ounce of love he felt.

A while later, we finally drifted off to sleep, and when I woke up, I was still a virgin.

Em, on the other hand...

"You two gonna sleep all day?" Emmett asked as he knocked on J's bedroom door.

"Who says we're sleeping?" J answered back, adding "Asshole" under his breath. "We'll be out in a minute."

I quickly slipped on J's shirt, and headed for the bathroom, running headlong into Em on her way out of it. She gave me a lopsided smile, and bit her bottom lip.

"You did it!" I shrieked. "You really did it, didn't you?"

J had stepped out of the bedroom, just as Emmett joined us from the living room. The four of us took turns looking at each other silently.

"You two need to give Em and me a minute, here," I advised Emmett and J, as I stared at my red-faced best friend.

The two boys gave each other the 'shit's-about-to-hit-the-fan' look and, grabbing their surfboards, retreated to the beach. My best friend and I stood riveted to the hallway floor. Finally, after several awkward, silent moments, I broke the ice.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, with a grimace.

"Like hell," she replied. "But then it starts feeling really good. Like nothing else in the world. And it only hurts the first time."

"First? As in you did it more than once?" I dragged her into the bathroom with me, and closed the door. "Details. And I mean graphic details."

She described her beautiful experience, making me more determined than ever to get J to change his mind about our waiting for that six dollar piece of paper. I ran down my evening, giving her the blow-by-blow on Rosalie. Em cracked up when I told her how I had slapped her.

We ended up hugging and crying together for a few minutes, and then joined our guys on the beach.

Em was right; this was the best summer of our lives…so far.

_**A/N: Okay, so the serious, reluctant one is the first to have sex with her boyfriend. While the adventurous, spontaneous one can't get her boyfriend to go past a partial home plate! Who'd a thunk it? So what happens next for our kids? Summer is over and they are returning to school. How will that work out for them? Come back next chapter and find out!**_

_**In the mean time, click the little cloud below and please REVIEW! You don't realize how much it means to us!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi there!**_

_**I want to take the time to thank all of you that have read and taken the time to review this story. It's a mystery to my why I have so many readers and only a few review. Reviews are what keep us writers writin'. So, if you feel like it, please give me a word or two. **_

_**Well, summer is now over and our kids are back in school. What is in store for them? Come see.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**EPOV**

I couldn't go back to sleep, worrying about how Cam was going to take the news of me losing my virginity.

"Hey, come back here," Em called softly, as he gently pulled me back down beside him. "I need you, again."

I stared at him shyly for a moment. The room was bright with the sun shining through the window; last night had happened in the soft, muted glow of his bedside lamp. But, looking up into his darkened, lust-filled eyes, I groaned and captured his lips with mine, pressing tightly against him. This time, _I_ was gonna make love to _him_. And I did.

We lay in our post-coital afterglow, stroking and snuggling, Em pressing soft kisses to my temple.

"Guess we'd better get over to the pad," he murmured, "It's almost noon."

"Guess so," I said, with a sigh. "But, I'm so comfortable here in your arms. Do we have to go right now?"

"Sorry, sweetness," he replied, kissing me sweetly. "I'm afraid so."

We reluctantly got up and dressed. After closing up the house, we climbed into the Jeep, and headed off to Manhattan Beach. With Cam's and my parents believing we'd spent the night at each other's houses after the concert, and that we were meeting the guys at the beach the next day, we were in the clear.

It was a little after noon when Em and I pulled up to the bungalow on the strand. We were surprised at the silence inside, then noticed that James's bedroom door was closed. Em walked down the hall and pounded on the door, as I went into the bathroom.

"Hey, you two," he called out. "You gonna sleep all day? The waves are perfect, and we need to be out there." He turned and went to his room to change into a pair of jams.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hall, just as Cam reached for the knob from the other side. We stared at each other, blushing. Em walked up, wrapping his arms around me, and nuzzled my neck. Then, looking down at Cam, he chuckled, raising a brow at her; she was only wearing James's shirt. James came out of his room, and the four of us took turns looking at each other silently.

I knew the moment Cam realized that Em and I had taken our relationship to the ultimate level. Her eyes got wide, and she gasped.

"You did it!" she shrieked.

I just stared at her, red faced, as she asked James and Em to give us a few minutes. They gave each other an 'uh-oh' look and, grabbing their surfboards, headed out to the beach.

For a long moment, Cam and I stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Does it hurt?" she finally blurted out.

"Like hell," I replied. "But then it starts feeling really good. Like nothing else in the world. And it only hurts the first time."

"First time? As in you did it more than once?" She dragged me into the bathroom with her, and closed the door. "Details and I mean graphic details."

I told her everything, including Emmett's tender care of me.

"And I don't regret a thing, Cam," I concluded. "It's like we said the other night, Em's the man I'm gonna be with forever, so its right.

She was quiet as her brows furrowed in deep thought. Then she looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

"Please tell me you used a rubber," she said. "That you took precautions against getting pregnant. "No glove, no love' - remember?"

I looked at her wide eyed, and bit my lip in response.

"Oh, shit! Emily Maureen," she cried, "we've talked about this; we have to be careful. Can you imagine how your dad would react if you get P.G.? What he would do to Emmett? How could you be so careless?"

"Camille, you can't judge me," I said, becoming angry. "You haven't been there yet, have you? It's not so easy to think about things like rubbers and precautions when you're caught up in the moment. All you want is to feel those feelings, and love him, have him make you feel good, and make him feel good, too. I _love_ him, Cam, and he says he loves me. If that should happen, we'll handle it."

"Are you sure that he'll be there for you, if it does?" She asked heatedly, turning away. "What if he walks away?"

"He won't!" I shouted back at her. "He loves me, just like James loves you."

She jerked back around to face me, blinking at the tears that started in her eyes.

"Oh, Em," she cried, pulling me into her arms. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to see you hurt, or ruining your life."

"Cam," I murmured, hugging her back. "Emmett is the one for me. I know things won't always be perfect, but that's life, right? We just have to live it the best way we can."

We just stood there, each lost in our own thoughts.

"So," I said, taking a deep breath. "What have you and James been up to?"

She told me how she wanted to go all the way, but that James held back, finally revealing her father's threats of castration and death if he even got a hard-on around his little girl. I couldn't help laughing, as I could just hear her dad! She tried not to, but soon was doubled over laughing, too.

Then she told me about her encounter with Rosalie.

"She still has a key?" I questioned loudly, jealously flooding my body. "Well, I think the locks around here need changing. Mr. Emmett Dale McCarty has been a little too negligent, and I don't like it!"

"I think James has already decided that he will get it done," she said, patting my shoulder. "Besides, I don't think the bitch will be showing her face around here again."

Then she regaled me with her defense of me, and James having to pull her away.

"She just dropped your bra, and hurried out the door."

"Thanks, Cam," I said, hugging her. "You know that I'd do the same for you, right?"

She nodded and opened the bathroom door, suggesting that we change into our bikinis and join the boys on the beach. Ten minutes later, we were sitting on the sand watching two of the best surfers in Southern California…Emmett and James.

Before we knew it, the summer was gone and school was starting. It was Cam's and my senior year. Emmett and James settled into their sophomore classes at USC. That left little time to be together. We were all busy, but Saturdays and Sundays were ours. Not all of our dates were together; we wanted our alone time, too.

Homecoming was around the corner, and the guys agreed to go to the game and the following night's formal dance with us. None of our classmates had ever seen much less met Em and James; so when we arrived at the game, there was a whole lot of gaping and whispering. Cam took on her duties as head cheerleader, and our team won. We spent the rest of the evening at the bonfire celebration, but Cam seemed a little distracted. James kept looking at me for an answer, but I could only shake my head. I vowed to find out what was going on in her head before the dance the next night.

CPOV

The summer flew by, and school was underway. Every Friday night I had my short pleated skirt and sweater on, standing on my riser, leading the crowd in the grandstands in cheers for the Warriors. During halftime, the drill team and band took over, allowing me to spend some time under the bleachers with a very jealous, very uptight J.

"This is a crock of shit, Cam," he complained. "I have to sit in the stands, watching you strut your stuff in front of everyone, and listen to the comments of every horny bastard in the bleachers."

"Everyone knows I'm going steady with you, Baby, they just don't realize that you're you. And, I'm just doing what a cheerleader is supposed to do - lead cheers," I defended myself.

Finally, the second week in November, we got ready for Homecoming. Emmett and J reluctantly agreed to attend the Homecoming Formal Dance with us, being held at the Coconut Grove, in the Ambassador Hotel.

They were the object of glares, stares, and whispers as they sat in the stands with Em, who was trying desperately to keep J from coming unglued. I was nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, but attempted to keep my smile plastered on my face.

We won the game, and the cheer and dance teams had to run to the tower, to ring the victory bell. Em, followed by a straggling Emmett and J, finally joined the festivities just about the time it was breaking up. As the tradition demanded, there would be a Homecoming Bonfire in the quad, with dancing and partying in general. Of course, I had to be present when our football heroes joined us.

As soon as my part of the celebration was fulfilled, I found J, and planted a major lip-lock on him, grinding myself into him. His attitude did an immediate one-eighty, and he grabbed my ass in both his hands, pressing me tightly against himself.  
>"I love you so much, J," I cooed in his ear, running my tongue lightly across it. "And I love being with the sexiest guy here. I see how all the girls look at you."<p>

"Uh-huh," he patronized, "just like all those guys look at you with that I-wonder-what-she's-like-in-bed look on their faces. I just wish you weren't so damn cute, and didn't have that fuck-me body of yours."

"My body only says 'fuck me' to you, and you won't, so there," I retorted. "And do you really think I'm cute?"

J just shook his head, and then smiled that smile that made my panties wet. The principal, Mr. Warren, took the microphone, and began making an announcement. The one I had been dreading all week. The one that had had me fidgeting all evening.

One tradition of Homecoming was the coronation of a Homecoming Queen, and her court. There was the queen and a king, and a senior, junior, and sophomore prince and princess. Mr. Warren was going to announce the Royal Court, and I was praying for all I was worth that Lynne Cooper had won the contest. She was as popular as I was, and as head of the Dance Team, was equal in status. She also had a secret crush on Glenn Cox, our quarterback.

"Once again, I have the honor of announcing the Homecoming Court. For the graduating class of nineteen-sixty-seven, your sophomore class royalty is Linda Moran and Mike Lewis." Cheers of congratulations rang out for the couple. "The junior class princess is Debbie Dawson, with Prince Ralph Pack." More cheering. "The senior class prince is Bill Loper, who will be escorting Princess Lynne Cooper."

My heart stuck in my throat as he completed his announcement with, "And our Homecoming King is none other than our star quarterback, Glenn Cox, who will be crowned alongside Queen Camille Caravelli."

J let go of me, and stared into my face. "I don't fucking believe it," he spat the words at me. "Have fun at the dance, Your Highness."

He turned and pushed his way through the crowd, heading for the parking lot. Em and Em had witnessed the debacle, and were staring at me, eyes and mouths wide open.

"J!" I screamed, as I took off running after him. "J, come back. Please. It's just a silly tradition, and it doesn't mean a thing. Not to me anyway."

He slowed his gait, but kept walking toward the GTO. At least, he had heard me, and was giving me a chance to explain.

"Please, J, stop walking," I begged, out of breath. "Talk to me."

"Nothin' to say," he tossed over his shoulder, not stopping or turning around.

"Stop walking away from me!" I shrieked. "I didn't want to be the stupid Homecoming Queen. I just got the most votes. J, please listen to me."

I stopped, as tears began flooding down my face. Em and Em were approaching us slowly, keeping their distance, as a group of onlookers had gathered behind them. J took a couple more steps, and then came to a halt, keeping his back to me.

"Will you please just give me a chance?" I pleaded with him. "I won't even go to the dance. Promise. Just please... I fucking love you, Asshole!"

"Asshole?" he questioned, then flashed his makes-your-panties-wet grin at me. "Asshole?"

I ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our kiss brought a round of cheers from the crowd that had gathered.

"I'll drive," Emmett volunteered. "Throw me your keys. You two look like you need the back seat."

The four of us hurried to the car; J and I climbed into the back seat, and had the window fogged up before we got out of the parking lot. Completely ignoring the fact that Em and Em were in the front seat, J and I got into some serious making out.

Em and Em cranked up the volume on the stereo, drowning out any noise coming from behind them. Em sat on the console, arms around Emmett, as they sang Yellow Submarine along with the Beatles.

"Sorry for getting so jealous, Cam, but I warned you the day we met not to tease me. I don't have the personality for it."

"I wasn't teasing you. I'm sorry I won the stupid contest. Really. I'll call Glenn tomorrow, and tell him I'm not going to the dance. He planned on bringing a date anyway, so he won't be left standing there with his face hanging out," I said, with just a note of regret.

"He's bringing a date?" J asked. "I thought you two had to be together."

"Just for the crowning ceremony, and yearbook pictures. And I think we have to dance one dance - the whole royal court, that is," I informed him.

"And, of course, you already have a dress, and all that..." J sighed, beginning to understand.

"It's beautiful. And really sexy. Kinda plunging neckline... easy to get in and out of..." I whispered, hoping to entice him into wanting to see me in it. "And I got a lacy garter belt with real stockings - not pantyhose."

"Okay," he sighed in defeat. "We'll go. But you just do what you have to do, and then you're mine for the night. The only cock you're getting close to is J's - not some guy named Glenn's."

I giggled at the reference to Glenn's last name. "Yes, Mr. Hightower. Sir. And I'll be happy to be yours for the night, and the next day, and the day after that, and..."

J's lips found mine, and ended our conversation.

My Dad had a limo at our disposal, insuring we got to the dance and back safely. After the dance, we had the driver drop us off at Em's, then we jumped in Em's jeep, and headed to our favorite beach house. We had once again used the "I'm staying at her house" routine, and were cleared for the night.

Over the course of the summer, both Em and I had left enough clothes and personal items at the beach house, we didn't need overnight cases. We even had a hair dryer and rollers stashed in their bathroom.

The dance had been fun; my time obligated to King Glenn had been less than fifteen minutes, which J was able to endure by going outside for a cigarette.

I had been totally right about my dress - it came off quite easily.

And the black lace garter belt?

Let's just say the pedestal J had set me on was getting shorter and shorter...

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are plenty of adventures for our kids comin' up. Come back and see what happens next.**_

_**So, now we're beggin' for REVIEWS. Please!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Okay, y'all, this is the last completed chapter. We're workin' on Chapter 10 and hope to have it completed before next weekend. Hope that you're enjoyin' out trip back in time. We will eventually reach the present, but there are a lot of years and events to cover. So come see what they're all up to now!**_

_**Special thanks to Enchanted1 for bein' our 'sista', friend and beta! Love ya, bb!**_

_**EPOV**_

The Homecoming game was a bit momentous. As the three of us, James Emmett and I, took our seats down front, there were a lot of stares and whispers. It was the first time the guys had come for a game, and they were being thoroughly being checked out.

I sat between James and Emmett, while Cam was on the field doing her thing as Head Cheerleader. I couldn't help being anxious as I felt how restless and uncomfortable James was. He couldn't sit still, and was jumping up to go have a smoke every fifteen minutes. Every time a whistle was aimed at the cheerleaders by some ignorant guy, James actually growled.

"Is he all right?" I asked Em.

"Yeah," he replied nuzzling my neck. "He's just letting his ass show. He really loves Cam, but he's a jealous S.O.B."

"And you aren't?" I asked smiling teasingly up at him.

"Oh, hell yeah, I am!" He declared, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Just let any one of the fuckin' bozos even look at you cross-eyed, and I'll be all over him."

"Emmett Dale McCarty!" I scolded. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust _**you**_, babe," he replied, kissing the tip of my nose. "It's all these hormonal boys I don't trust."

I tried to play it off as if I was aggravated, but I was actually thrilled that he felt that way. I think he knew it because he just chuckled and pulled me closer to his side.

We won the game and, after the ringing of the victory bell, Cam joined us at the celebratory Homecoming Bonfire in the school quad. She threw herself into James's arms, and laid one on him. He grinned for the first time since the beginning of the game.

I tried to get her alone long enough to find out what had her so spooked but, just as I started to ask, Mr. Warren, the school principal, took up a microphone and called for everyone's attention. With a gasp, I knew immediately what was going on with Cam. The Homecoming Court announcement! She was up for queen, and we both knew that James would not like it if she was chosen. She was, and I was worried when James turned and walked away; Cam chasing after him begging him to stop. He finally turned to look at her.

Em and I slowly followed them, keeping the curious crowd at bay. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Cam jumped into James's arms, and their lips locked, the whole crowd burst into cheers.

Emmett took the keys from James and let them have the back seat, declaring that he thought they needed it. Thank goodness for loud car radios. They got very loud and Em and I had to drown them out somehow!

At two o'clock the next afternoon, I was on the phone with Cam. she assured me that everything was 'just fine' with her and James.

"He just kept apologizing, Em," she shared, giggling.

"Well, you sure didn't take long to steam up the back windows of the GTO," I teased. "By the sounds of things, Em and I weren't sure if you were 'doing it' in the back seat…with us in the front! I didn't think we'd ever get the music loud enough to drown you two out."

"Oops." She giggled. "I'm just relieved that we're back on for tonight. J actually thought that I had to be _with _Glenn the whole night. When I explained that it was only for the coronation, pictures and first dance, he eased up. But when I told him that Glenn was actually bringing Lynne Cooper as his date, he totally relaxed."

"Boys!" I huffed dramatically. "We can't live with, and we can't live without them. Of course, I wouldn't want to live without Emmett. I'm glad he's not the jealous type, like James."

"Oh, I bet he could be, under the right circumstances," she warned. "But, to tell you the truth, it really is kind of a turn-on to know that James loves me enough to not want other guys to even look at me."

"Maybe," I replied. "I don't know that I'd ever want to see Em's temper unleashed on anyone…especially me. Anyway, I'll be over in a few minutes to take downtown. It's so great of your mom to get us appointments at Sassoon Salon. Maybe the man himself will be there! See ya in a bit."

Three hours later we were pulling into Cam's drive. We hadn't gotten to meet Vidal Sassoon, but his staff had made us feel like princesses. Not only did they style our hair elegantly, they also applied our make-up as well.

"God, we look like movie stars," I exclaimed, stopping the car. "James won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"That's what I'm hoping for," she said, wiggling her brows. "He's so damned stubborn about this. I want to so badly, and he keeps saying 'no'!"

"Maybe he's right," I said quietly, looking down at my hands. "I sometimes wish Em and I had waited."

"Right, says the girl who knows what it's like!" Cam answered, teasing sarcastically.

"No, seriously, Cam," I said looking up at her. "Don't get me wrong. I love Em and wouldn't change it. I just wonder, sometimes, how it would be if we'd waited."

"You'd be where I am now, horney and frustrated!" She laughed. "You've changed since you did it; you're more mature, settled."

"I guess I am," I said with a smile. "I feel content, and so much in love with him."

We sat quietly for a few moments, and then she turned to me before getting out of the car.

"Our lives are changing, Em," she said gently, taking my hand. "We're not really kids anymore. Out futures are secure though, I believe, with J and Em."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Okay then, we have an hour before the limo arrives. The guys will be here in forty-five minutes," I said. "Em will drop James off before coming to my house. He and I will be waiting for you to pick us up in the limo. I can't wait to see Em's face when he sees my dress."

"I told J that mine will be easy to get out of!" She laughed getting out of the car closing the door. "See you in an hour."

She turned and hurried up the walk. I drove home and thirty minutes later, I had bathed, lotioned, perfumed…Chanel #5…and dressed in a beautiful, flowing, emerald green gown. I was surprised that Mama had gotten me one with such a deep décolleté. With it, I wore the three carat diamond solitaire necklace that I had gotten the previous Christmas. It hung on a platinum chain and nestled just above my breasts. Silver heeled, strappy sandals and clutch, with a silver stole, completed my ensemble

I waited for Em in the living room with Mama and Daddy.

"Thanks, Mama, for the dresses for Cam and me," I said hugging her. "They're perfect."

"Humph, they'd better be," Daddy said teasingly. "They cost enough."

"Dom," Mama chastised gently. "Homecoming's a pretty big deal and you wouldn't want our Emily to be shaming us now, would ye?"

I giggled as Daddy winked over at me. Mama had been to Paris a few weeks earlier, and had purchased our dresses from Coco Chanel. Daddy stood up and pulled me to my feet, looking me over.

"You're not my little 'bella bambina' any more," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "You look beautiful, Emily. Simply beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy," I murmured, and hugged him. I thought I saw a tear in his eye as he turned away.

"Ye are a beautiful young lady, me darlin'," Mama said giving me a gentle hug. "I'm proud o' ye."

Then there was a knock at the door, and I grinned.

"Go back up the stairs," Mama whispered, motioning me back. "Let him see ye come down ta him."

Shaking my head at my silly mother, I did as she asked. And I was so glad I did. Daddy opened the door and ushered Em into the foyer. Mama joined them and turned to look up at me.

With a smile, I descended the stairs slowly, not taking my eyes off of the gorgeous man waiting for me. He stood there, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes sparkling, and the deepest love shining there.

"Oh, Em," I heard him mutter.

"She's a beauty, alright," Daddy said, clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"Yes, she is, sir," Em replied, his eyes never leaving me.

He stepped forward as I reached the bottom of the stairs, and took my hand, raising it to his lips. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Mama came up and cleared her throat. Em actually blushed.

"Let me help ye with the flower," she said with a smile, reaching out.

Em handed her the white box and she took out a beautiful orchid corsage with baby's breath and a dark emerald ribbon, to match my dress. With the low neckline and narrow straps, it was a good thing Mama offered, Em could have never done it himself…not with Daddy standing right there.

I giggled and went to the hall table, picking up the orchid boutonniere sitting there. Turning, I stepped to Emmett and deftly attached it to his lapel. Mama insisted on a few pictures before we left. Then, grabbing my stole and clutch, we headed to the door. Em took my stole and gently laid it across my shoulders, and we said goodnight to my parents.

As soon as the door closed, Em exhaled a deep breath and took me in his arms, and kissed me deeply.

"God, Em," he whispered against my lips. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but tonight you simply take my breath away."

"Thank you, baby," I replied, reaching up and pecking his lips again. "But I think we'd better get a move on. We don't want my folks to spy on us!"

"Do we have to go, can't we just go to the pad?" he whined. "It'd be a lot more fun!"

"We could," I replied with a pout. "But then I'd have to kill you for making me miss Cam's coronation."

He laughed and we joined Cam and James in the back of the limo.

We had a simple but elegant dinner at the Brown Derby, and before we knew it, we were pulling up to the entrance of the Ambassador Hotel and going inside to the Coconut Grove for the dance. This would be a night _I'd_ never forget.

Cam's POV

James and Emmett had gotten up early, and hit the water. They both insisted the best waves happened between five and six in the morning. Em and I lounged on the oversized cushions in the living room, sipping coffee and munching on doughnuts.

"Last night was far out," I sighed. "You and Emmett looked so bitchin' together. You two are in at least three pictures for the yearbook. I hate to admit it, but it was fun being crowned Homecoming Queen. I love how the pictures of me and Glenn turned out. And the couple they took of me and J are incredible. Is that being a conceited bitch?"

"No," Em answered, snapping out of her reverie. "It's just being Camille Elizabeth Caravelli."

"The conceited bitch," I added description to her statement.

"Oh, Cam, you're not..." her voice trailed off as she looked at me.

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her statement. When she didn't, we both broke out in giggles that soon became peals of laughter. I was one of those girls who wore my "bitch" banner proudly. And truth be known, I was more than happy with my looks, status, and brains, so I guess conceited was also an appropriate part of my description.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you are a conceited bitch, you're my best friend, and always will be," Em said, after we calmed down again. "Besides, like your gramma says, 'if ya got it - flaunt it.' You took her seriously."

"For all the good it does me," I complained. "J is still sticking to his guns about waiting until we're married. And believe me; last night I tried everything I could think of to get him to change his mind. I even did a total Gypsy Rose Lee for him. He's not budging."

"Did you ever think maybe that's a good thing?" Em questioned me. "Remember when you went out with Bill, the octopus? Isn't it better than having to fight him off every time you're alone with him?"

"Fight him off?" It was my turn to ask the questions. "Why would I do that? You and Emmett don't have to fight each other off, do you? Obviously, both of you wanted to do it, or you wouldn't have…right? It only made you two closer; it certainly didn't hurt your relationship. And now, you're both so much more... mature... older, somehow."

"I do feel like a woman now, instead of a teenage girl, or a young lady, as my mom calls us," Em confessed. "And you're right, we are much closer. We're completely committed to each other. And I know it's for life."

"Maybe that's the problem - the commitment thing," I said, thinking about it for the first time. "J says we're getting married, but maybe that's just so I'll go as far as he wants me to. Maybe he's not committed to me at all."

"Oh, Cam, don't be silly," Em scolded. "James loves you, and has told everyone you're the one for him. Period. And he means forever. He's a bad boy on the outside, but inside he has a strong set of moral values. Especially where you're concerned."

"He used to get laid practically every day," I argued. "Find 'em, fuck 'em, and forget 'em, remember? Isn't that a double standard?"

"None of those girls meant anything to him. That's why he never brought any of them here. Em said he never even screwed them in his car. He thought of them as nothing but a piece of ass. You're different. He's in love with you."

"I love him, too. More than anything," I sighed. "So, I'm going to keep trying. In fact, I'm righteously planning to do anything and everything it takes to change his mind while we're in Hawaii next month. I mean, Hawaii? That's the most romantic place on earth."

"Speaking of which, we'd better make our room reservations now," Em suggested. "The surf competition is a major event. We don't want to be stuck in some dump, instead of one of the five star hotels right on the beach."

"Right on," I agreed. "Let's call the Waikiki Hilton first, then the Sheraton in Diamond Head. I hear they're both the "in" places to stay. We want to be on the top floor, with an ocean view."

Em picked up the phone, and called information. I wrote down the phone numbers as she repeated them. We decided on putting the reservations under "Caravelli", for the room Em and I were supposedly sharing, and under "McCarty", for Emmett and J's room. Luckily, we secured two adjoining rooms on the floor below the penthouse suites, on the ocean side of the Hilton. This was going to be the best Christmas break of all time.

J and Emmett were on the porch, taking their wetsuits off, and squirting the sand and saltwater off their surfboards.

"Guess what!" Em called to them excitedly. "We got our room reservations at the Hilton in Waikiki."

"Boss," Emmett called back. "Sounds like a groovy time to me. That's right where the competition is held. We'll be in on everything."

"We got adjoining rooms on the top floor. Well, the one under the penthouses, anyway. My dad would have killed me if I booked a thousand-dollar-a-night room for a week. But our rooms are on the ocean side, with a great view, and a king size bed."

I winked at Em after that last bit of information, and waited for a response from the guys.

"We always sleep in a king size bed," Emmett said, as he and J joined us in the living room. "But thanks for specifying that's what we wanted."

James just looked at me, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "We do fine in a double bed. But I guess a bigger play pen will be fun."

"You bet it will," I assured him. "You just wait and see how much fun it will be."

After a moment of awkward silence, as J and I had our unspoken battle of wills, Em announced we should be on our way home. Had we really spent the night at the other one's house, we would have been home already. Emmett and J would drive us to my house first, saying they picked us up from Em's; then J would stay at my house while Emmett took Em home, saying he picked her up from my house. Once our parents got finished asking questions about the dance, we were free to be out for the rest of the day.

Of course, we were right back here at the beach house - enjoying everything about being teenagers in love.

The rest of the month seemed to drag by. We had first semester finals, and lots of serious studying to do. Em and I were both "A" students, and aced our exams. We sent our applications in for college - with our parents insisting on Harvard, Princeton, and Yale as our best choices for law and medical schools.

We secretly sent applications to USC, hoping that for some reason the other schools would turn us down. J had his tuition paid for the four years, and Emmett was getting a partial football scholarship at USC. We certainly didn't want to be heading for the east coast for the next four to eight years.

Finally, Christmas break was here. We were leaving on the twenty-sixth, and would be gone until January second, allowing us to celebrate New Year's Eve in Hawaii. The King Kamehameha Championship was the twenty-eighth through the thirty-first. The contestants were eliminated based on performance, until there were only the top three. They would have a surf-off, and earn first, second, and third place.

Emmett and James were both extremely good surfers, but this contest attracted guys from around the world - only the best of the best entered.

Christmas Eve night was my family's celebration time. All the aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents, and close friends considered family gathered for a formal dinner, followed by gift opening. Then, my grandmother would call the numbers in an Italian game called Tumbala - sort of like Bingo - that the entire family played for a few rounds.

After that, the adults would turn on their music and dance and drink 'til the wee hours of the morning, while the younger ones watched "A Christmas Carol" and "It's a Wonderful Life" on television, falling asleep one by one.

Em's folks always joined us at some point during the evening; they had a similar Christmas Eve routine. The McCarty's and the Hightower's both celebrated on Christmas Day, making things much easier for Em and me to be with Emmett and James for both family functions.

I was nervous as hell about spending the day with J's family, without Em and Em there with us, but I nearly freaked out when my mom announced she'd invited the General and Mrs. Hightower to our Christmas Eve dinner, along with The Russo's and The McCarty's.

This could be bad.

This could be very bad.

_**A/N: Well, wonder how Emily and Camille will handle Christmas Eve? All of the parents being together was a dangerous thing. They could compare notes and the jig would be up. Come back and see what happens!**_

_**Oh, please click the little button below and give us some love in the form of a REVIEW! We'd love to hear what you think of our story!**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter **__**is almost twice as long as the previous one, and is jam-packed with the activities prior to the Hawaiian trip for the Surf Competition, culminating in the arrival at the Hilton Waikiki-Honolulu.**_

_**We are lovin' living vicariously through these kids; hope you are too.**_

_**So, without further ado, lets see what's happenin', shall we?**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**EPOV**_

The ride to the beach house was accomplished in an uncomfortable silence between Em and I. Cam kept looking at me from the back seat, concern in her eyes. With a pointed look I told her, silently, that I would tell her later.

Looking over at Em as he drove, I saw the crease marring his forehead as he was deep in thought. With a tender smile, I reached over and placed my hand over his on the gearshift, squeezing gently. He glanced at me and sighed as he turned his hand over and entwined our fingers. After each needed shift, he'd recapture my hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it sweetly.

When we arrived at the beach house, Cam and James hurried inside and disappeared into their room. I smiled and chuckled quietly to myself. I knew that Cam was about to try her best to seduce her man.

After locking the front door…the locks _had_ been changed…Em and I went to our room. As soon as the door was closed, he took me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, babe," he whispered, pressing my cheek to his chest. "The last thing I wanted to do was ruin this night for you. But, when I saw that punk all over you, I just lost it; especially when I heard you tell him 'no', and try to pull away."

I pulled back and, looking up into his eyes, cupped his cheek.

"I understand why, Em," I said seriously. "But, you scared me. Being a pacifist, I've never done well with violence. When you had Martin up against the wall, his feet dangling off the floor, I was truly afraid."

"You're afraid of me?" He groaned, turning away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, God, I've fucked this up, haven't I?"

"Hey," I soothed. "You could never do anything to 'fuck this up'. This is for life, Emmett Dale McCarty. You'll never get rid of me. I may not always agree with you or your methods, but I'll _always_ love you. And, I'm not afraid of you, only that your temper could get you hurt. We were lucky that others came into the hall at the right time."

He turned back and gathered me to him.

"No, I was lucky," he countered. "I promise you, Emily, I will work at keeping my temper under control. I usually can, but where you're concerned…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Emmett," I said, tightening my arms around his waist. "I have forgotten something…thank you for rescuing me, baby. I may be able to take care of myself in most situations, but Martin had been drinking and was very aggressive. You are my hero. Next time, if there ever is a next time, just don't try to annihilate the person. I don't want to have to visit you in jail!"

He looked down at me for a moment before I began to giggle softly, then we were both laughing.

We eventually got ready for bed and climbed between the sheets. Em pulled me to him and we made sweet gentle love. Afterward, I leaned up on his chest, resting my chin on my hands.

"You really are my hero, Em," I said softly, looking adoringly into his beautiful eyes. "Not just when you're rescuing me from some stupid boy, baby, but every minute of every day. I am so very much in love with you."

"I love you with everything I've got, sweetness," he replied, gently pulling me up to him. "You're my hero, too, babe, forever and always."

Our lips met in a loving kiss and, after saying our goodnights, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning found Cam and I lounging in the living room, and enjoying a leisurely breakfast of coffee and donuts while the guys were out riding the waves.

We had talked about the evening before and I just gave her a watered down version about what had gone on at the dance between Em and I. She told me about her latest failure to 'do it' with Cam. She was so frustrated.

Then we began talking about Christmas break and the upcoming trip to Hawaii. We decided to make our reservations for the four of us; one room in Cam's name and one in Emmett's. The guys were excited when we told then it was all arranged. We were staying at the Hilton, right on the beach where the Surfing Competition was to be held.

Finally, we headed for home, knowing that we'd be back within the hour. After a lazy afternoon, we returned home early as we all had school the next day, and still needed to recoup.

The weeks after Homecoming and Thanksgiving were spent in normal teenaged activities…well, _almost_ normal. Em and I still had trouble trying to 'be good', and Cam as still a girl on a mission.

There was always a meeting or practice to attend and, of course, our weekends were spent with Emmett and James. Somehow, the "I'm staying at her house" façade hadn't been discovered by our parents. How or why, we didn't know, but we didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The highlight of the pre-Christmas holidays was the Christmas Formal at USC that we were invited to. Again, we were decked out in our finest, and were envied our dates.

Toward the end of the night, James and Emmett bribed the DJ to play _**Never My Love**_ by the Association, and led Cam and me to the middle of the dance floor. The lights dimmed even more than they already were.

Cam and I grinned over at each other, but when Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and began to dance, my focus was totally on him and the feel of his body pressed tightly against mine.

"I love you so much, Em," he said softly, looking down into my eyes. "And I know that I will never stop. You'll have my heart always"

Tears filled my eyes as he lowered his head and kissed me deeply, and I whimpered, tightening my arms around his neck.

It had been three weeks and we were hungry for each other. When his knee came between mine, I gasped, burying my face in his neck. I could feel his steely erection against my belly, and we both groaned, trying to press even closer. A flicker of gold caught my eye, and I looked over to see Cam and James in a similar situation.

When the song ended, I couldn't help but giggle softly…even though I was just as turned on… as I watched Em try to discreetly adjust himself and conceal his 'problem' by buttoning his tux coat. I laughed out loud when I noticed that James was buttoned up, too.

"Not fair," Em whispered hoarsely in my ear. "You girls don't have to hide your arousal."

That growl made me laugh even louder. Cam looked at me knowingly, and chuckled at James's pinched scowl.

It wasn't long after we headed to the Strand and the beach house, for the most romantic of nights.

Two days later, I received a frantic call from Cam.

"Have you talked to your mom?" she practically shouted. "Did you know that the McCarty's and the Hightower's are joining us for Christmas Eve?"

It had become tradition over the last three years for my entire extended Russo family to join the entire extended Caravelli family for Christmas Eve.

"What?" I screeched. "Oh, my God, Cam, what if they start comparing notes about where we stay each weekend? We're doomed!"

"Okay, let's not panic," she said, taking a calming breath. "Maybe it won't even come up."

"What'll we do if it does?" I whined.

"We'll have to play it by ear," she replied shakily. "We can't get in trouble now, not while we're trying to talk them into letting us go to Hawaii with the guys for the Surfing Competition. We have to think positive, Em."

"I'll be a nervous wreck until Christmas Eve is over," I said with a shudder. "Do the boys know?"

"I don't know," she replied. "We should alert the, don't you think?"

And we did.

So it was that the four of us spent an uneasy Christmas Eve with our extended families. There were kids running, adults laughing and Cam, James, Em and I shaking in our boots! To my and Cam's surprise, there was no awkwardness between our parents. It seems that, unbeknownst to us, they had all met socially at one time or another.

At nine o'clock, everyone was gone except for our parents and us.

"How are you doing, Emily, dear?" Mrs. McCarty asked, placing her arm around my shoulders as we all went into the living room.

Janine McCarty was a plump, dark haired woman with kind, sparkling blue eyes, and I loved her.

"Don't I get a hug, little missy?" Everett McCarty boomed, taking me into a big bear hug. Emmett was his daddy all over again, only bigger and broader.

"Okay, dad," Emmett rolled his eyes, teasingly. "Remember whose girl she is, and Mom's standing right here."

"Oh, son, your mother knows how I am," he replied with a grin. "I love women in any way, shape, or form. But this little lady here…you done good, boy, real good!"

Em grabbed my hand, pulling me away as I blushed deeply.

"Yeah dad, I know, believe me," he said, leading me over to a love seat to sit down.

Cam and James were already seated on one of the couches with his parents, and Cam's and my folks were on the other sofa.

For a while we were all together, the parents sipping on champagne, while we 'children' had been allowed a glass of wine for the holiday toast. Eventually, the dads gravitated to the den, and the moms to the kitchen. The four of us headed to the rec room in the basement.

Mr. Caravelli had all of the up-to-date sound equipment. The stereo sat up against the wall, fronted by a small area for dancing. There were hidden speakers all around the room, giving it the feel of being in the middle of a concert. There was a small wet bar in one corner complete with a real coke dispenser. Seeing as the parents were just upstairs, we had to be 'good' and stuck to the non-alcoholic beverages.

The pool table drew the guys, and Cam and I followed. They asked us if we wanted to play. We agreed, smirking at each other; the guys didn't know how much time Cam and I had spent playing pool over the past three years.

At first, we pretended to fumble through the first game, but cleaned house on the second and third. Em was not a happy camper… he hated to lose at _anything_…and stormed out the sliding glass doors to the patio beyond.

"Not good," I heard James murmur to Cam as I followed Em outside.

He was standing at the edge of the sandstone flooring, staring out into the dark yard, his hands thrust into his pockets.

"Emmett?" I questioned, stepping beside him, touching his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play?" he asked darkly, shrugging my hand off of him with a grimace.

"I didn't know it was so important," I replied quietly, stung by his actions. "It's only a game, baby."

"To you, maybe," he growled through gritted teeth. "To me, it's a competition, Emily. I play to win."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled back.

"I take _any_ competition seriously," he replied sourly. "You should have told me."

"Are you kidding me?" I huffed angrily. "Did you tell _me_? I thought it was only a friendly game between friends. Tell me, are you mad because I didn't tell you I could play, or because you lost? Do you want me to play the helpless little woman so that your precious ego doesn't get hurt? I'm sorry Emmett, but I don't play that way."

He jerked his head to look down at me and started to speak, but I continued before he could.

"It's 1966, and women are beginning to realize that we can "do our own thing" without being under a man's thumb. We are equals!"

He stared at me for a long moment, and I could see the war raging within. It was a hard time for men, too. They were so used to 'wearing the pants' that it confused them when women stood up for themselves.

"I don't want you under my thumb, Em," he said, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. "I guess I'm a bit of a sore loser, huh?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, trying not to smile

"A bit?"

"I'm sorry, sweetness," he apologized, pulling me into his arms. "With your help, I'll try to do better."

His lips found mine and soon we were breathing heavily, gasping for breath, and trying to get closer to each other.

A throat cleared behind us and we turned to see James in the doorway. As we started to go back inside, we heard the opening of a door and heavy footsteps on the deck above.

"Dom," Emmett's dad said as the sound of them sitting down reached our ears. "I'm surprised that you're allowing Emily to go to Hawaii with my boy. In my day…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Everett?" My dad growled. "I don't know about that! When was this decided?"

"Apparently the girls made their reservations last month," Cam's dad informed them. "It showed up on her credit card statement. I wasn't too eager for Cam to have one, seeing as how new they are, but now I'm glad I let her. It helps me keep tabs on her spending."

"Emmett's reservation came in on his, too," Everett said.

Cam and I looked at each other wide-eyed. We hadn't thought about the reservations showing up on the credit card statements.

"I think this might be an opportunity for us to show the kids that we trust them," Gen. Hightower said, voicing his opinion. "If we fight them on this I don't know what would happen to the good relationships we now share with them. I know that James has been raised to be a gentleman."

"So has Emmett," Everett added. "But they are young, and they claim to be in love with Emily and Camille. Raging hormones are unpredictable."

"Exactly," my dad said loudly. "You two have boys, while Anthony and I have girls."

"But, Dom," Cam's dad argued. "They've been raised to be good girls and I, for one, trust my Camille."

"I trust Emily, too," Daddy said. "But, as Everett said, they are young, in love, have raging hormones, and are naturally curious."

The guilt that coursed through me caused me to bury my face in Em's chest. His arms held me tight as I shook. He kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay, babe," he murmured, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I looked over at Cam where she was nestled against James. She smiled and winked at me supportively.

The conversation above us suddenly got louder as the moms joined their husbands on the deck. The discussion continued with our mothers being asked if they had known about the proposed trip to Hawaii. I was stunned by what my mama had to say.

"Well, we've all raised the babbies to the best o' our abilities," she said with conviction. "Me Emily and yer Camille are about grown. I know that Emily loves your Emmett with a deep, abidin' love, and I believe he feels the same about her. I trust that if they are bein' intimate, they're takin' care.'

"Megeen…" Daddy started.

"Oh, Dom," Mama interrupted him gently. "Ye know how we were at their age; can ye expect any less from our colleen?"

"You're right, Meg," Cam's mom, Sheri, said quietly. "In these days of promiscuousness, our girls are smart. They wouldn't be with anyone without being deeply committed. I believe that Cam and James are there; as are Emily and Emmett. It doesn't matter where our kids are, if they're going to be together, they will be. I say let them go on this trip. It won't be too long before they won't be able to be so carefree."

After much debate, with growling from our dads, the decision was made to let us go to Hawaii together, prompting grins and soft giggles from the four of us. I knew that Daddy would have 'the talk' with me, but I could handle that as long as Em and I would have our week in paradise, together. I knew Cam was thinking the same thing.

The next afternoon, Christmas, found Cam and I in Manhattan Beach. We were having our own celebration with James and Em. Cam and James were sprawled out on the floor pillows, while Em and I were on the couch, me on his lap. We had exchanged gifts…mostly clothes for the trip…and were discussing last minute details. Still dazed by what we had heard from our parents the night before, we were excited beyond belief.

We had made all our important decisions and were finally just relaxing. Cam and James got up off of the floor and wandered outside hand in hand, sharing a quick kiss, leaving Em and I alone.

I watched them through the large plate glass window before turning back to Em. He was looking down at me, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"What?" I questioned with a soft giggle.

He just smiled more broadly, his dimples deepening, causing my heart to thump. He lifted me off of his lap and sat me next to him. Taking both of my hands gently in his, his eyes became soft and adoring.

"Emily Maureen Russo," he said quietly, slipping down to kneel in front of me. "You know that I love you with everything in me. I can't see my life without you in it. I know that we have at least ten years before we can start a full life together. But, until then, will you promise to marry me and wear my ring?"

My heart was racing so fast and tears were flooding my eyes, that I could hardly see him on one knee, pulling a turquoise blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and lifted out a beautiful emerald and diamond ring, the setting in a platinum band.

"Oh Em," I cried, flinging myself into his arms. "Yes, yes, oh, yes!"

Pulling back, he took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. Then he kissed me hungrily.

"I love you so much, baby," I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "I will love you forever."

I looked over his shoulder, holding my hand up, to admire the most beautiful ring I had ever seen; and it was mine, as was Emmett Dale McCarty.

He sat back beside me and I climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs. I could feel his erection pressing into me and, with a groan; I rocked against him, eliciting a deep moan from deep down in his chest.

"God, Em, I want you." He groaned as he stood and carried me down the hall to his…our room.

As the door closed behind us, I found my back pressed against it, my legs still wrapped around Em's waist. Holding me in place with his hips, he attacked my mouth passionately, one hand holding the back of my neck and the other cupping my cheek. Slowly he trailed kisses down my throat. I threw my head back against the door as I arched into the hand that had slid down to cup my breast.

I ground my hips into his, anxiously seeking that all consuming friction. Turning abruptly, he carried me swiftly to the bed. Setting me down, he leaned in to kiss me as he reached for the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms up over my head as he raised it, only relinquishing my mouth long enough to toss it over his shoulder. Then, stepping away, he tore his own shirt off. He quickly unfastened my jeans and pulling them off, dropped them on the floor, and joined me where I had scooted to the middle of the bed.

"You are so very beautiful, sweetness," he murmured, sliding his hand up from my hip to cup my breast again. Bending his head, he latched onto my nipple through my blue lace bra.

"Oh yes, Em!" I groaned as he pinched the other gently with his free hand.

Pushing him onto his back, I snuggled into his side, running my hand down his taught abdomen. Rising up slightly, I looked into his face as I unsnapped the button on his jeans. He looked down at my hand and I followed his gaze, watching as I slid the zipper down and slipped my hand inside to grasp him firmly.

"Oh, fuck, Em,' he hissed, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Leaning in, I kissed down the column of his throat to his pecs, there taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking it hard, I nipped with my teeth. He groaned, holding my head to him.

Trailing hot, wet kisses down his chest and stomach, I worked my way to the open front of his jeans. He lifted his hips to help me slide them down his long legs, to toss them on the floor along with his boxer shorts. Kissing my way back up his thighs, I reached the object of my want and took him firmly in hand before sliding my mouth over the head of his cock. I made love to him with my tongue and lips as I wrapped my hand around his balls, massaging gently.

Suddenly, with a growl, he reached down and pulled me back up to him, ravaging my mouth. As he did so, he unhooked my bra, allowing my boobs to fall into his hands. While bending his head to lick and suck at my nipples, his hand slid down my stomach to cup my sex. I moaned, pressing into his palm. Quickly ridding me of my panties, he gently he began to stroke me, dipping his fingers inside me and sliding back up to circle my clit. I flooded his hand and soon he was watching as I came undone around his fingers. His mouth covered mine as I began to come down from my high.

"God, your beautiful when you cum, babe," he said against my lips. "I love to make it happen for you because there is no other sight like it."

"Hush, now, and make love to me, sweet cheeks," I said huskily. "I want to feel you cum inside if me."

"My pleasure, sweetness," he replied, kissing me and positioning himself between my legs.

Rising on his knees, he lifted my leg over his hip and positioned the head of his shaft against my entrance. Running a hand up between my breasts, he slowly entered me.

"Shit, Em, you're so tight," he groaned, pushing slowly in to the hilt. "So…good!"

Slowly we began our rhythm; me matching him thrust for thrust. He reached under my back and pulled me up to press me to his chest, effectively changing the angle of our mating. Grasping my hips, he guided my movements and soon we were both whimpering loudly.

"Come on, babe," he grunted, thrusting up into me harder and faster. "Let go, and cum with me."

He laid me back down, and pulled my legs over his shoulders. Resting above me on his forearms, he began to pound into me hard and fast. As his movements became erratic, I suddenly cried out and came harder than I ever had before. I could feel my muscles tightening around him, milking him for everything he had in him, as he stiffened and reached his release.

Collapsing on me, I revelled in the weight of him. I wrapped my arms around his sweat slickened back and held him as our hearts slowed and our breathing relaxed. He rose up on his elbows and slipped out of me smiling happily.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty," I said softly, cupping his cheeks with my hands. "You are the love of my life, my _only _love. What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"Just lucky, I guess," he replied, grinning cheekily.

"Yes," I replied with a soft smile, kissing his perfect, talented mouth. "I really am."

Later that afternoon, the four of us were back lazing in the living room, talking about the trip. We were flying out at 11:00 am the next day. Our week away included New Year's Eve, and the excitement was building even more.

"I've got just about everything packed," I said with a grin. "I had most of it done even before we got the go ahead from the folks. I'm afraid that I would have had to defy them if they hadn't agreed to this trip. I couldn't, and wouldn't, spend New Year's Eve apart from you."

Reaching over, I took Em's hand, and he raised mine to kiss my fingers.

"I've had mine packed, too…"Cam started, only to scream and point at my hand. "Oh. My. God! Is that what I think it is?"

She and James stared at us expectantly. I looked up at Em, smiling happily.

"It's a promise ring," he told them, pulling me into his arms. "My sweetness here has agreed to marry me after we get through school. We know it's a long time, but I just wanted to be sure that wherever she goes to college, the bozos there know she's taken."

Cam and I giggled. We hadn't yet told the guys that we'd applied at USC along with Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. We were waiting until we knew something definite.

Let me see!" Cam suddenly screeched, jumping up and taking my hand. "Oh, Emily, its beautiful, and so…you!"

"I kinda like it," I said teasingly. "Just a little."

"Right!' she said with a laugh, slapping my lightly on the arm before sitting back down next to James. "I know you'll never take it off!"

"No, I won't," I responded, looking up and kissing Em. "Ever."

"I'm curious, Emmett," James said sliding his arm around Cam. "Why an emerald? I thought that promise and engagement rings were traditionally diamonds."

"I really couldn't find any diamond rings that I thought would be right for my babe," Em replied, taking my hand, running his finger over the ring. "When I saw this one, it reminded me of her eyes and I knew it was perfect for her."

Leaning down, he kissed me. James groaned.

"You are such a spazz!" He laughed at Em.

Cam slapped him on the back of the head, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

"That's so sweet, Em. Some guys," she said, jerking her thumb at James, "just don't get it!"

"Hey," James exclaimed. "I think I've done pretty well in the romance department. I haven't heard any complaints from the peanut gallery."

"Oh, sweet love," Cam placated him. "You are very romantic…most of the time."

He smiled down at her, kissing the tip of her nose.

Soon we were on our way home. We needed to spend time with our parents before leaving the next morning. I did get 'the talk' from daddy, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Tue es mi bella bambina, Emily," he whispered, hugging me. "You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get. I love you baby girl."

"I love you, too daddy," I replied with a sniff of my own. "you're the best daddy a girl could have."

The next morning, Daddy provided a limo to take us to the airport so that none of us had to leave a car there. After hugging him and mama, I climbed into the back seat and waved goodbye to them as we headed for Cam's, and then to get the guys.

Then we were on our way to our Hawaiian adventure.

CPOV:

It was finally Christmas break - no school for two whole, glorious weeks. That in itself was reason to celebrate, but our upcoming trip to Hawaii made it that much more spectacular. Monday morning, I slept in late, took a long, leisurely soak in a bubble bath, and then got ready for J to pick me up. We were going shopping for Christmas presents for our parents, and for Em and Em.

I was sipping a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen when my dad walked in, carrying a piece of paper in his hand.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me about your credit card purchases last month? Like a trip to Hawaii maybe?" He raised his eyebrows, but, thankfully, looked more curious than upset.

"Oh, yeah, well remember I told you Em and Em bought J tickets to Hawaii for the surf competition?" I reminded him he had been included in the need-to-know circle.

"And that has exactly what to do with you getting a room at the Hilton for a week? Are you paying for his room as a gift from you?" he questioned, as he pulled up a chair, and sat down across from me.

"Um, no, not exactly," I began nervously. "There were actually four tickets to Hawaii... for me and Em, too. So she and I need a room."

"So you and Emily just decided you were going along. And who gave you permission to go flying across the ocean with two young studs? Not Dominick, I bet."

"I did," my mom answered him, as she joined us at the table. "Cam told me all about it, and asked if she could make arrangements to go. I said she could. Is there a problem with that, Tony?"

"No, Sher," dad backed down immediately. "As long as she asked first, I'm fine with it. And while we're on the subject... there's no hanky-panky going on, is there?"

"Absolutely not," I assured him. "J took your threat seriously. He doesn't want his dick cut off, I promise. Besides, we've decided to wait until we get married. After we finish college."

"If you take after your mother, you'll never make it," dad said, with a grin that got him a punch in the arm, then a playful kiss from my mom.

"Eww," I pretended to choke. "I really don't want to know about that stuff."

"See you two later," dad said, standing up and heading for his office. "I have more business to take care of. And Cammie-girl, I trust you. And James. He's a nice, level-headed young man. But if he thinks just because you're half-way around the world, in Hawaii, that he can manhandle and disrespect you, I'll make good on my promise. Capisce?"

"I capisce, and so does J, dad," I said, as I jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Io ti amo, Papa."

"Ti amo, mia caro," he whispered, as he hugged me tightly, nodding to my mom over my shoulder.

"Sit down for another minute," my mom requested firmly. "Maybe we should have another talk..."

"Mom, J and I aren't doing it. I'm still a virgin, and I'll come home from Hawaii the same way. For real, J said we're waiting 'til we get married. He loves me that much."

"And what about you?" Mom asked, looking me straight in the eyes. "If he suddenly changed his mind, what would you do?"

My crimson blush confirmed the answer she knew she would get.

"I love him, Mom. I do. Real, honest, forever love. He's not just a crush," I confided. "And we really are getting married. Sometimes, when he kisses me, I get this tingly feeling... down there... and I want him to touch me, and, well, you know..."

"Yes, I certainly do," Mom nodded, as if remembering when she first fell in love with my dad. "Anthony wasn't quite the gentleman James is. Maybe we should get you into the doctor before you go to Hawaii. Just in case. I don't want you making a secret visit to the Free Clinic when you get home."

"Birth control pills?" I shrieked, putting my hands over my mouth. "How embarrassing!"

"Not as much as you stuffing a bunch of condoms in your suitcase," Mom chuckled. "Think about it. We have time before you leave. I'm trying to be open minded here. Believe me, I'm really not as calm as I might appear."

"Oh, mommie," I said, hugging her tightly. "You are the most outta-sight mom in the world. I'm so lucky. And please, don't let dad say anything to Megeen and Dom. I'm sure Em is handling them. Okay?"

"Miz Camille," Betty-o, our housekeeper addressed me. "Your young man is here. And you might want to rescue him from your daddy. They're in his study."

I took off on a run. Anthony Caravelli was very intimidating, when he wanted to be, and after our last conversation, I figured he would definitely want to be. James looked relieved as I raced into the room, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm ready," I announced, flashing a big smile. "Let's go before everything is picked over. I know just what I want to get, and where to get it. Bye, daddy."

Dad and J simply nodded at each other, sharing an unspoken agreement. We walked out to the GTO, James opening my door for me. I slid across the console, sitting as close to him as possible.

"Where to?" J asked, after giving me an 'I've-missed-the-hell-out-of-you' kiss.

"Melrose Avenue," I replied, slipping my hand on his upper thigh, my fingers rubbing the inside of it.

"I hope you find what you want fast, then I'm taking you back to my bedroom. I feel like getting kinky tonight."

And we did. Both. I found what I wanted for the Hightower's, and for my parents, and the perfect outfits for Em and Em - a long, slinky emerald green Hawaiian print dress for her, and a matching shirt for him. J and I bought matching clothes for us, too, in deep purple. We four would look groovy at the luau the Hilton put on for their VIP guests.

Then we headed for The Strand, and took kinky as far as you can, without going all the way...

Christmas Eve night the four of us were on the edge. As far as we knew, it was the first time the McCarty's and the Hightower's would meet our folks and each other. I prayed my mom could keep my dad from being too Italian mafia, a persona he loved to slip into with new acquaintances.

They seemed to hit it off immediately, and were chatting and laughing like old friends. That could be very good, or bite us in the ass, the outcome remained to be seen.

Somewhere along the line, the "dad's" got on the subject of the four of us being in Hawaii together, and how things had changed since they were teenagers. Mr. McCarty was surprised that Em and I were being allowed to go; my dad told them how he trusted me, knowing I had been raised properly, and would conduct myself as a lady.

Finally, the "mom's" joined the conversation, and Megeen convinced all of them we were no different than they had been at our age - whether that was a good thing or not. She was the most right on second mom anyone could have, and I loved her dearly.

Emmett and James were lucky to be getting Megeen Russo and Sheri Caravelli for mothers-in-law. They had both admitted they thought the world of our two boyfriends. Janine and Everett McCarty were obviously delighted with Emily, and it showed in their interaction with her and her parents.,

My dad had bragged to his friends about the brilliant young architect his baby girl had snagged, and Dominick Russo was more than pleased with Em's choice for a future husband.

Both John and Joyce Hightower were more reserved, the general being used to everything he dealt with being "top secret" or classified information, and didn't share as much open emotion as the rest of the parents. I was beginning to feel more than a little uneasy at their standoffishness, and J sensed my disappointment.

"They always seem uptight, that's how they are," he whispered in my ear, as we stood just outside the door. "But they are impressed with you, and the changes they see in me because of you. Don't worry, Baby, we'll be one big happy family. Like I said, I love being with you, so they will, too."

"I sure hope so," I sighed. "They didn't look any too thrilled about Em and I going to Hawaii with you guys. I bet your mom thinks I'm a sleaze, and no telling what the general thinks."

"My mom and dad both know you're a virgin, and you're staying that way until our wedding night," J informed me. "I told them a long time ago, when I found the one for me, she was going on a pedestal, and staying there for the rest of her life. They knew I'd found her the minute they saw me with you."

"I just wish they acted like they like me. Ya know, a hug instead of a hand shake," I pouted. "My mom and dad hug you, Megeen and Dom hug Emmett, Janine and Everett hug Em - especially Everett - and your parents..."

"Don't usually even hug me," J finished my sentence.

"And maybe we should start doing just that," Joyce Hightower stepped up beside her son, and put her arms around his shoulders in an embrace. "You're absolutely correct, Cam, we don't hug enough. Handshakes are for acquaintances; hugs are for friends and family."

She turned and gave me a warm hug, and a big smile, then added, "Welcome to our family, dear. We heartily approve of James' choice for a wife, and we are extremely pleased he has been so graciously accepted by your family."

"My wife is speaking for me, as well, Cam," the general agreed with a smile, then asked, "May I?" and opened his arms to me.

"Yes, you may," I said, returning the smile, and sharing a warm, welcoming hug with him.

James was gawking at us with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Close your mouth son, or you're liable to catch a fly," his dad chuckled, before giving him a hug. "That fiancé of yours is quite a gal. She'll be a great wife for you. After you both finish college."

The next day we finished packing, and headed to Manhattan Beach. We spent the early afternoon listening to music, and making out. J and I had to be at his Uncle Bill's house for Christmas Dinner, so we left Em and Em getting cozy at the beach house.

"Wow," I exclaimed, as soon as we were in the car, "did you get a good look at the ring Em gave Em? If that's a promise ring, I can't wait to see what he gets her for an engagement ring. That was the most far out ring I've ever seen."

"It was nice," J responded, evidently not as impressed with the whole thing as I was. "I went with him to pick it out. We looked at rings for hours before he found just what he wanted."

"That is so romantic," I sighed dreamily. "Em sure wasn't expecting anything like that for Christmas. Emmett sure has his shit together."

"And I don't?" J immediately copped an attitude.

"I didn't say that," I defended myself. "But obviously, their relationship is way past where ours is. I mean, that ring is pretty serious. They are so committed to each other. And so close..."

"Just because they're having sex doesn't mean they're more serious, more committed, or closer than we are to each other," J fumed at me. "The ring isn't the real issue here, Cam. You'd rather have me fuck you than give you a goddamn ring, and you know it. Well, I'm not going to fuck you because I don't want to _fuck_ you!"

I was shattered. Quickly scooting across the console, I practically banged into the passenger door. Tears were flowing freely down my face, making black streaks of my mascara, as it ran down to my chin.

"You're mean, James. And you hurt," I managed to choke out between sobs. "I feel like telling my dad you raped me, so he'll cut your dick off and you can't ever fuck anyone again."

"Oh, for shit's sake," J muttered, as he pulled off the road and put the car in park.

I sat with my arms folded across my chest, breathing raggedly, and sniffing back more tears. One of my favorite boasts was that no one was allowed to make me cry. And James had done just that. Along with breaking my heart into a million pieces, and stomping on every single one of them.

"Cam, that's not what I meant," he spoke barely above a whisper. "I don't want to fuck you; I want to make love to you. I've never made love to anyone before. Never. It's always been just sex. A quick piece of ass; a fuck. Lots of times I didn't even ask their name. You are so special to me. I love you, Cam. And I've never said that before either. Not even to you. I've never loved anyone before. But, I. Love. You."

I looked at my hands that were knotted in my lap, then stole a quick sideways glance at J. He had turned to face me. I looked at him again, my eyes locking onto his, searching for and finding the honesty and sincerity I needed. I had told J I loved him on a few occasions; he was right - he had never said it to me. Until now.

And I believed him.

He stretched his hand toward me, and bit his lower lip. I took a deep breath, looked out the passenger window, then back at him. Closing my eyes, I slowly inched back toward him, until he grabbed me in a tight hug, and held me against him.

Taking my hand, he pressed it against his erection.

"Don't you think it kills me every time we're together, and I don't get to put this inside you? We're talking serious pain here. You know what blue balls are? I'm so sick of jackin' off and cold showers... But making love to you scares the shit out of me. I'm so afraid I'm gonna blow it... go to fast... be too rough. It has to be perfect, and that should be saved for our wedding night. Do you understand? Cause if you don't, I'll try to do it right here, if you want. I want you... bad... you can't imagine how bad... I'm scared, Cam."

The bitch inside me said to go for it - tell him to do it right here, right now, but the romantic teenager-in-love finally saw the whole picture, and decided to be patient, and not push the issue. Maybe we would really wait until we were married, maybe not, but I wasn't going to constantly be in his face about it anymore.

"I think you better take me home," I managed to get out.

Without saying a word, J nodded, and gripped the steering wheel.

"I can't go to Christmas Dinner looking like a zombie," I said, as I nuzzled into his neck, kissing and sucking on him. He sighed in relief, and relaxed, kissing me for all he was worth. And that was quite a lot.

Our four pair of parents stood waving to us in my driveway, as the limo pulled out to take us to LAX. We promised to call the minute we got checked into the hotel, and give them our room numbers. We also promised to call home every night, and report on the day's activities. And we fully intended to. Really.

The flight took just over six hours, so we arrived in the early afternoon. Hawaiian time is two hours earlier than California time. The Hilton had a shuttle at the Honolulu Airport, and we were in our rooms within an hour of landing. We called our parents, who had upgraded us to suites on the thirty-seventh floor, and were having dinner at the Russo's, to let them know we were safely checked in. They seemed to be having a great time, and after thanking them for the surprise, we quickly got off the phone.

First order of business, unpack, and head for the beach. J and Emmett wanted to get a look at the specs of the wave sets - how high, how fast, direction - everything they needed to know in order to surf them to the max. Tonight and tomorrow were open for partying; the contest began day after tomorrow, and those three days would demand lots of rest and total concentration, if they hoped to take home the prize.

J and I opted for room thirty-seven-ten, leaving room thirty-seven-twelve for Em and Em. Our parents - probably our dad's - had the rooms reserved for Camille Caravelli and Emily Russo, and for James Hightower and Emmett McCarty. The desk captain found that highly amusing.

Although we had spent many nights at the beach house, there was some different about being in a hotel room together.

The good news was, the room seemed to make J horney.

Really horney.

As we got dressed for dinner, I carefully laid out my Fredericks of Hollywood black lace nightie and string bikini panties on my side of the bed, hoping J would have it etched in his mind while we were out.

I smiled to myself, and thought, "Thank you, mom," as I stuffed the round, green plastic compact in my purse, which still held twenty-six of the original thirty Ortho Novum tablets.

With any luck at all, and maybe a mai tai or two, he just might get over his fear, and make love to me.

_**A/N: Well, they've arrived in Hawaii and have immediately taken to sharin' rooms together…as couples. Of course you knew that Em and Em would want to, as did James and Cam. But, will Cam be able to keep her promise to her daddy? Will James keep his to her? Come join us next time to find out!**_

_**Okay darlin's we really need you to REVIEW, PLEASE! Let us know what you're thinkin' and feelin' here. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oops, I forgot to add CPOV to this chapter, so I've edited and replaced it…Sorry~**_

_**Thanks to all our readers, especially our reviewers. You'll never know what reviews mean to us as writers. They keep us motivated and eager to continue.**_

_**As always any recognizable characters from Twilight belong to SM. We just like to let them play with our girls for a while.**_

_**Now, come and join our kids as the start their Hawaiian holiday!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**EPOV**_

The first class flight took about six hours and, after all the excitement of the previous week; I slept most of the way, snuggled up to Emmett.

"Hey, sweetness," he called, shaking me gently. "We're about to land, and you need to fasten your seatbelt."

I whimpered and burrowed further into his chest, not wanting to move from his arms.

"Come on," he coaxed, chuckling softly. "We're almost in paradise."

I sat up and, lifting my head, I kissed just under his jaw before lifting my arms and stretching. As I did, my shirt rose to expose a sliver of the skin on my stomach. I glanced at Em through my lashes when I heard him groan quietly, and I giggled. He bent his head and kissed me.

"You are a naughty vixen," he whispered in my ear, nipping the lobe.

"Hmmm," I murmured. "But you like me that way."

"Oh, hell yeah," he replied, hugging me closer just as the stewardess stopped next to us.

Please fasten your seat belts, we'll be landing shortly," she instructed smiling politely.

I smiled back at her as Em and I reached for our belts. I watched her as she continued up the aisle, admiring how smart she looked in her uniform of a navy blue tight skirt and jacket, with a perky hat sitting jauntily on her perfectly up styled bond hair. I had often thought about a career as an airline stewardess, but the law held a much deeper fascination for me.

Cam and James were seated across the aisle from us, and were preparing for landing, too. Cam smiled over at me and gave me a thumbs-up. We were on the brink of an exciting adventure.

As we got off of the plane, we were greeted by two beautiful Hawaiian girls welcoming each passenger with beautiful floral lei. They were breathtaking with their shapely bodies, long black hair, winning smiles, and bright eyes.

"Aloha," one of them smiled at me as she placed the fragrant flowers around my neck.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile of my own.

Turning I saw Em leaning down to have a lei placed around his neck, too. The only difference was the seductive gleam in the girl's eye, and she kissed him on the cheek. I felt the green monster of jealousy jolt through me, and I grabbed his arm proprietarily, pulling him away. I turned my head to see her give him a little wave. She glared at me. He was grinning ear to ear down at me when I looked back up at him. I scowled.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "She was just welcoming me to Hawaii, she obviously knows quality when she sees it."

Your quality is _not_ what she was looking at," I retorted, glancing down at the noticeable bulge in his jeans. "I may just have to resort to carrying some ice around with me while we're here!"

I heard Cam and James snort and guffaw behind us.

"But, babe," he soothed. "The only reason for it is you."

"Yeah, right," I murmured sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him, and leading our small entourage toward the terminal exit and the bank if taxis waiting for hire. We climbed into one and, after throwing our bags into the trunk, we all climbed in, giving the cabbie our destination…the Hilton Waikiki.

We entered the lobby of the luxurious hotel…the guys carrying all our luggage. The desk captain kept a stoic face as he checked us in: one room under the names Camille Caravelli and Emily Russo, and one room under the names Emmett McCarty and James Hightower. Seems the dads had tried to keep their little girls safe from the big bad boys. He handed us our keys and wished us a pleasant stay.

As we turned toward the elevators, I caught the knowing smirk and shake of his head. Glancing at Cam, we both grinned and I knew she had seen it, too.

Looking at our keys as we walked to the bank of elevators, we were surprised to find our reservations were now for a pair of suites on the 37th floor.

"Looks like Daddy has given us a gift," Cam said, smiling at James.

He quirked a brow at her, and she dangle the keys before him.

"These are upgraded accommodations," she answered his unspoken question. "Only the best for his 'little girl'."

"Guess that means I'm the best then, doesn't it?" he said cockily, with a grin. "We all are!"

"Of course sweet love," Cam replied, kissing his cheek sweetly, "Daddy loves you."

Em and I groaned at them just as the elevator doors opened onto the 37th floor. Shuffling out into the hall, we quickly located the suites. We stopped between the two doors and, the guys dropped the bags. After an awkward moment, Em spoke.

"Oh, hell, we all know we're gonna share rooms as couples," he said, picking up his and my bags. "Let's get settled.

He nodded to me to open suite 3710 and, after fishing the room key out of his jeans pocket, I unlocked the door. Letting him go ahead of me with the bags, I glanced at Cam and grinned as I slipped into the sitting room and quietly closed the door.

Em strode confidently into the bedroom and deposited the bags on the end of the huge king-sized bed. Turning back to me, he pulled me from the doorway and into his arms, kissing me passionately.

"God, I don't know what it is about a hotel room," he murmured against my lips. "But I f*cking want you so bad right now."

"I know what you mean, Em," I replied, putting a bit of space between us. "But, baby, we promised James and Cam we'd meet them downstairs while it is still daylight so that you guys can check out the competition sight."

With a groan, he turned away to grab his bags.

"Then, by all means, let's get settled and changed," he said sharply.

"Em?" I questioned with a frown.

He stopped placing his shirts and shorts into a dresser drawer and, shaking his head with a sigh, turned to face me.

"It's okay, sweetness," he said apologetically. "I'm just being a little selfish, I guess. But you'd better prepare yourself for later; you won't know what hit you."

"Neither will you." I smirked seductively, turning to grab my own bags; thinking

of the sexy lingerie I had purchased while shopping with Cam for the trip.

He turned back to look at me and, with raised brows, took a step toward me.

"Uh uh," I said with a wink. "Not 'til later, big guy."

I did however make sure he 'accidently' caught a glimpse of the black, red, purple, and white scraps of silk, as I hurriedly stashed them in a dresser drawer. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, brows furrowed. Then, with a deep sigh, turned back to his unpacking.

Thirty minutes later we met Cam and James at the elevator. The guys were in colourful jams and t-shirts, while Cam and I were in shorts and sleeveless blouses. Of course, we all wore the ever popular rubber thongs…perfect for beach footwear.

It was almost 6:00 pm when we reached the competition site. Cam and I sat on the dry sand and watched as James and Em pointed to the curve of the shore, and bend to eyeball it. They stood for a few minutes watching the course of the waves. It would change with each tide, but it gave them an approximate path. We watched in awe as they walked the shore line studying where the waves broke. This would be helpful for the pm rides, but they'd have to do this again in the morning for the am rides.

"You know, of course, the competition is going to be fierce. There are some really well known surfers here." Cam said her eyes on Cam. "As past winners, Brian Keaulana, Jeff Clark, Tom Curren, Derek Ho, and Brad Gerlich are the official judges. And the main competition for the boys is Australian competitor, Marc Ocehilupo. J says he's the one to watch out for, he's out-a-sight!"

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked, cocking my head at her. "You don't know anything about surfing."

"Well, when J got the tickets from you and Em, I began to research a little. Then James gave me all the particulars of this competition," she replied with a grin. "Having a photographic memory helps, too!"

I just laughed at her shaking my head. Though, I did sometimes wish I had that photographic memory

Looking around, I noticed other surfers checking things out, too. There were some pretty bitchin' guys out there, but none could hold a candle to Em and James…in our eyes, anyway.

'Hello, ladies," I heard a smooth male voice say behind me. I turned, holding my hand up to block the sun, to see two very good lookin surfers standing there.

Cam looked at them also, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Bob and this is my friend, Dave," Bob said with a grin. "We saw you sitting her all by yourselves. Are you here for the competition?"

"Yes, I replied. "Our boyfriends are competing.

Without asking, they sat down and began talking to us. They were very nice, telling us they were from Australia and here competing, too. Their wives were at home with their kids.

"How old are they?" I asked.

Before he could answer, James and Em walked up. Without saying a word, Em bent down and, placing his hand on the back of my neck, captured my mouth in a deep kiss. At first I was stunned, but then I realized he was doing, and I chucked quietly.

"Staking your claim, baby?" I whispered against his lips.

"Oh, hell yes," he whispered back before standing back up.

Cam was giggling and James stood there, eying the other two men challengingly. Reaching up she took his hand, bringing his focus back to her. He stared down at her.

It was a tense introduction I gave to the guys. None of them spoke, just nodded their heads in the way men do when they're sizing each other up. I just shook my head, meeting Cam's rolling eyes.

"Are you two finished checking things out?" She asked him. "If so, we need to get back to the hotel. Our dinner reservations are for 9:00 pm and it's now 7:30. I, for one, have a lot to do to get ready."

"Me, too," I agreed, raising my hand for Em to help me up.

James pulled Cam up and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively.

"It was nice meeting you Bob and Dave," I said as Em began to pull me away. "Good luck in the competition."

Cam waved at them over her shoulder as she was trying to keep up with James.

No one spoke until we were secluded in the elevator, going up to our rooms.

"What the hell was that, Cam?" James growled, breaking the uneasy silence. "I'm gone twenty minutes and you start flirting with strange guys?"

I rolled my eyes and watched the fury kindle in Cam's eyes. He was oblivious to it.

"First of all, Mr. Hightower," she said very quietly…not a good sign. I almost felt sorry for James…almost. "You and Emmett were gone for over an hour, not twenty minutes. Secondly, we were not flirting we were talking to a couple of nice guys, far from home. And there is a definite difference!"

Her voice had been getting steadily louder until she was shouting when the elevator doors opened. James was shaking in his anger.

Cam rolled her eyes at me as he practically dragged her to the door of their suite. Em was silent until we were behind the closed door of our suite.

"Boy, I'm sure glad that you're not jealous like James," I remarked as I walked into the bedroom, slipping off my thongs.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He asked, pulling off his shirt and going into the bathroom. "I'm just not as volatile as James. I didn't like walking up to find you talking to strange guys, but I wanted to give you the opportunity to tell me what was going on, first."

He turned on the water in the shower to heat up and turned back to lean against the door frame, his brows raised in question.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Emmett," I scoffed. "We were just talking to Dave and Bob. They from Australia and are missing their wives and kids. Besides, we loved their accents. We told them about you and James being in the competition, too. They were just about to tell us their kid's names when you and James walked up."

"Bob and Dave, huh?" He said with a frown. "Seems like you got to know an awfully lot about them in a short time."

"I thought you trusted me, Emmett," I said looking down at the floor. "It's pretty sad when I can't even talk to another guy."

"I _do_ trust you, babe," he countered, walking over to me, lifting my chin. "I can't help thinking that other guys think you're beautiful, too, and want you like I do. I get crazy when it comes to you."

I looked up at him.

"Oh, Em," I murmured, wrapping my fingers around his wrists while cupping his face. "You're all I want and will ever need."

"I know that, sweetness," he replied. "I just love you so much it would kill me if anything took you away from me."

"Nothing or no one ever could, sweet cheeks," I said smiling, stretching up on tip-toe to kiss him lightly. "Now, you'd better get in that shower, I need one too."

A lustful glimmer entered his eyes.

"Why don't you join me?" He asked, wiggling his brows. "We could save time that way."

"Oh, go on," I admonished playfully pushing him away as I felt myself blush.

With a childlike pout, he turned back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The idea of showering with Emmett intrigued yet embarrassed me. I wasn't sure if I could handle that type of intimacy, yet. but the more I thought about it, it also excited me. We were as intimate as two people could be. The only difference is that we'd be wet.

An image of Em with water running down his magnificently sculpted and toned body caused wetness to pool between my thighs. I had seen him come out of the sea that way, but it was different, he had trunks on and there were other people around.

The thought of our bodies sliding wetly together had me quickly shedding my shorts and blouse. I hesitated only a second before doffing my bra and panties, and hurrying to the bathroom door before I lost my nerve. I quietly opened it and slipped inside the steam filled room. Taking an encouraging breath, I stepped over to the shower and opened the glass door.

There stood Em, one hand leaning against the shower wall, and his cock in the other, eyes closed, stroking himself. His head jerked up, and his eyes popped open in surprise. A flush started up his neck, matching mine. We had never masturbated in front of each other. While being embarrassed, I was also fascinated. In a totally not-like-me move, I stepped into the stall and closed the door with a soft click. Our eyes locked.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked boldly reaching out to cover his hand with mine.

"Oh, f*ck babe," he moaned, sliding his hand out from under mine to allow me to feel him.

Without taking my eyes from his, I began to stroke him slowly. He inhaled deeply, bending to kiss me as he slid his hand down my stomach to the apex of my thighs, slipping a finger through my folds. I moaned against his mouth as I stroked him faster. I could feel the coil in me start to tighten, and whimpered when he pulled his hand away from me, and mine from him.

"I want to come inside you, Em," he groaned in my ear, and turned me to face the shower wall.

Taking both wrists he pulled them over my head and pressed them against the tiles with one hand. The other slid sensually down my side to grasp my slick hip. Bending his knees, he lifted my leg to open me up to him. Rubbing the head of his cock against my center he entered me. With a deep moan, I let myself slide down onto his hardness.

This was new. We had talked about it, but had never tried it.

He let go of my wrists to hold my hips as he thrust in and out of me. I caught the rhythm and soon we were on the brink of orgasm. He slipped one hand around me and up to caress my breasts. I slid a hand down to rub my clit. This, too, was new and he groaned at the sight. Suddenly I tightened hard around him, causing him to grunt.

"Oh, God, Em!" I cried as I exploded, my walls pulsating.

He followed almost immediately groaning as I milked him over and over. He collapsed against me, holding me upright. I stood there, my forehead pressed against the ceramic tiles, Emmett pressed against my back, knowing that if he moved too soon, I would collapse at his feet. He could feel how weak I was, and held my onto my waist as he slipped from me and stepped back a bit.

Turning to face him, I kept my head down. With one finger, he lifted my face to his. Instead of the shock he expected to see, I couldn't stop grinning.

"What?" he asked, grinning back at me.

"Just a few months ago, I was still an innocent school girl," I replied, tears filling my eyes. "Now you have made me into a woman, knowing about things I had never even dreamed of. That was the best, Em, just…wow!"

I felt his chest puff up as he smiled proudly. there was still enough little boy in him to be proud of the praise. We took no notice of the warm water sluicing down our bodies; only concentrating on each other.

"Yes, dimples, you have taught me so much," I said, running my hand up his hard slick chest. "Not only about the treasure of physical love, baby, but about the heart of love, too. You hold mine in your hands, Em. Only you can ever break it."

That goes both ways, Em,' he replied, holding my face in his hands. "You've made me happier than I have ever been, complete. I've grown up, too, in the last six months. I want to love and provide for you, and protect and take care of you. I love the softness of you, and the tender way you take care of, not just me, but all those you love. I want that home with a white picket fence and half a dozen babies, with your hair and my dimples, running in the yard. But mostly, I want you. You are my life now, and as long as I have you by my side, I'll be happy anywhere."

I stood there, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks. We really and truly loved each other. Not like the fleeting crushes that most of those our age felt, but the deep, forever kind of love.

Slowly he bent his head a captured my lips in a beautiful loving kiss. Not one that led to sexual intimacy, but one that held the promise of forever.

We quickly washed one another, barely resisting round two, and thirty minutes later we were dressed to go to dinner with our best friends. Em wore dark slacks with a light blue, short sleeved dress shirt, open at the collar, and black penny loafers. I was in a blue and white polka dotted sundress with white strappy heels. Em placed my white crocheted shawl around my shoulders and, picking up my white clutch purse, we headed to meet Cam and James at the elevator.

We had only been standing there a couple of minutes before they arrived. I looked into her eyes and saw that everything was fine between them.

"Okay, then," Em broke the silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go eat before we hit a couple of clubs. You girls do have the fake IDs we got for you don't you?"

"Of course, Em," we answered together and ended up giggling.

We entered the elevator and started our descent to the lobby below. As we stepped out into the hotel lobby, James looked at his watch.

"Lucky for us the restaurant is here in the hotel, its 8:55 and they don't hold your table for you," he said taking Cam's hand and leading the way.

We stood waiting for the hostess to seat us, in silence, looking at one another, smiling. This was the beginning of our week long stay in Hawaii…Paradise.

Cam POV

The dining room was full, with several parties waiting to see if there were any cancellations. The hostess seated us immediately, commenting that she'd received several requests for the window table we now occupied. We thanked her for saving it, and James casually slipped a twenty dollar bill into her hand, insuring we'd be getting choice seating whenever we ate here during the rest of our stay.

We ordered the chef's special dinner, and a round of mai tai's. The server looked at me sceptically, but accepted my ID as the real deal. Emmett, Em, and James didn't even get carded, much to my embarrassment.

"Just wait 'til you're forty, Cam, you'll be happy to get asked for ID then," Emmett cajoled. "You'll probably still have that cutesy little girl face even at that age."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," I sulked, but then perked up as I added, "and I'll still look young when the three of you look old."

"Older than you do, you mean," Em gave me a scowl, then a grin.

Our drinks arrived along with our salads. We raised our glasses to have a toast.

"To surfing championships, and winning big," Emmett said, clinking glasses and taking a sip of his drink.

"To being with your fiancé, and your best friends, in Paradise," Em said. Then added, "For a whole week without chaperones," before taking a sip of hers.

"To the two that thought of coming here in the first place," J said, nodding his head at Em and Emmett, and then gulping down a mouthful of the sweet concoction.

The three turned to look at me, when I didn't add my contribution to our toast.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Em questioned, shaking her head.

"Um... to... being in love," I said, turning to look at J. Holding his eyes with mine, I whispered, "and all that goes with it."

He started to say something, but instead just reached across the table, and squeezed my hand. As I continued to stare into his face, the edges of his mouth turned upward, into a sexy smile. "I love you, Cam," he mouthed back.

Em gave me a kick under the table, and flashed an I-think-you're-gonna-get-lucky-tonight smile at me. I casually crossed my fingers, and winked at her.

After dinner, and two more rounds of drinks, we decided to find somewhere to go dancing. Most of the crowd at the hotel were between the ages of "late teens" and "early thirties," so we just fell into step with a group of twenty-something's walking toward the beach. On the sand, a local band was playing, and a dozen or so couples were dancing. The hotel had set up an outdoor bar, and dance floor, with tables for two- or four placed around the edges.

We were lucky enough to get a candlelit table for four on the far edge of the make shift cotillion, out from under the colorful lights hanging overhead. From our vantage point, we could see the iridescent waves crashing on the beach, and several more fires burning around the edge of the bay. The palm trees, swaying in the gentle breeze, put the finishing touch on the postcard perfect setting.

James and Emmett went to get us another round of drinks. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Em asked, "Which one are you wearing tonight? I think I'm going for the purple silk long gown, with the slit up the side. That should have Em drooling."

"He's gonna be doing more than drooling, when he sees those bodacious ta-ta's of yours, stuffed into that negligee," I assured her, with a grin. "I laid my black lace nightie, with the bikini panties, on my pillow. I'm hoping J is thinking about me wearing that for him, and getting horny."

"You're hoping J is thinking about taking it off of you, and getting down to business," Em corrected me. "I'd say you have a good chance of getting your way."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I like that he respects me, and all that, but I mean, what's his bag, anyway? He finally told me he loves me. Not just the implication, but he actually said, 'I love you, Cam,' and he confessed he jacks off because we don't do it. But, he's making me get zits from being so frazzled."

Em was doubled over laughing as Emmett and J sat the drinks on the table.

"What's so funny?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Oh, Cam, of course," she giggled, wiping her eyes. "It seems that something is backing up in her system, and popping out on her face."

She lay against Emmett, and cracked up again. He immediately understood the reference, and joined her in laughing hysterically. J looked at me for an explanation, then, as he caught on, turned a shade of red, and rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, let's dance," I said, taking a healthy swig of my drink, and pulling on J's hand. "That's one of our songs."

J took my hand, and followed me to the dance floor. I wrapped both arms around his neck, while he held me tightly against him, as we swayed to the Beach Boys song:

Little surfer, little one

Made my heart come all undone

Do you love me, do you surfer girl

Surfer girl my little surfer girl

I have watched you on the shore

Standing by the ocean's roar

Do you love me do you surfer girl

Surfer girl surfer girl

We could ride the surf together

While our love would grow

In my Woody I would take you everywhere I go

So I say from me to you

I will make your dreams come true

Do you love me, do you surfer girl

Surfer girl, my little surfer girl

Little one

Surfer girl, my little surfer

I pushed myself against him, grinding into his growing erection. Thankfully, he had worn a shirt made for wearing on the outside of his pants. I glanced over at our table; Em gave me a thumbs up, and then turned back to Emmett.

"Isn't this perfect?" I whispered against his chest. "So romantic."

"Yeah, I have to admit, it is. Perfect and romantic," J whispered back, kissing me on my forehead. "I noticed that black thing you laid on your pillow. Did you get that just for me?"

"No, it was just some ole thing I had layin' around my bedroom," I responded, then quickly amended my sarcastic remark. "Of course, I bought it just for you. That one, and a different one for every night this week. Plus seven new bikinis."

J took a deep breath, kissed my cheek, and squeezed me a little bit tighter. His cock twitched inside his bell-bottomed slacks. He wore boxers, which were no help at all. I was about to suggest finishing our drinks, and heading for our room, when the mood enhancing song changed to another Beach Boy number, which blared across the dance floor, ruining everything.

Little GTO, you're really lookin' fine

Three deuces and a four-speed and a 389

Listen to her tachin' up now, listen to her why-ee-eye-ine

C'mon and turn it on, wind it up, blow it out GTO

Wa-wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa

(mixed with "Yeah, yeah, little GTO")

Wa-wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa

(mixed with "Yeah, yeah, little GTO")

Wa-wa wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa

"They're singing about my baby, Baby," J danced close by me, bumping his hip against mine.

You oughta see her on a road course or a quarter mile

This little modified Pon-Pon has got plenty of style

She beats the gassers and the rail jobs, really drives 'em why-ee-eye-ild

C'mon and turn it on, wind it up, blow it out GTO

J and I noticed Em and Em had joined us on the dance floor. Em and I took center stage doing a wild Watusi-Pony-Surfer Stomp we had perfected. Our hips were moving like we were from Tahiti, hands in the air, shoulders back.

Wa-wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa

(mixed with "Yeah, yeah, little GTO")

Wa-wa wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa

(mixed with "Yeah, yeah, little GTO")

Wa-wa wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa

Gonna save all my money and buy a GTO (turnin' it on,

blowin' it out)

Get a helmet and a roll bar and I'll be ready to go

(turnin' it on, blowin' it out)

Take it out to Pomona and let 'em know (turnin' it on,

blowin' it out), yeah, yeah

That I'm the coolest thing around

Little buddy, gonna shut you down

When I turn it on, wind it up, blow it out GTO

"That's enough for me," J said, leading me back to our table. "I need a drink."

"Me, too," I said, smiling at him. "It seems like last call should have hours ago."

"Yeah, the time change kinda messes with your head. It's already nearly four in the morning at home. We should try to get on Hawaiian time, if we're gonna do worth a shit in the surfing contest," J reminded me.

"Right on," I agreed, downing my drink. "Let's go to our room, then. Get some sleep... or something."

Em and Em had finished the next dance, and joined us at the table, agreeing we should be going. The guys wanted to be up early, to check the morning tides and wave break patterns. Dawn was just a couple hours away.

We said good night to each other, and went to our rooms. J went directly into the bathroom, leaving the door open, and starting the shower. He slipped out of his clothes, folding them in a neat pile on the counter, and stepped under the water.

I didn't particularly want to spend the next two hours drying my hair, so I decided to take a bubble bath, and watch him in the shower. He didn't realize he had an audience until he turned off the water, and reached for a towel. I was lying back, covered in bubbles up to my neck, licking my lips, when he turned around and saw me watching him.

He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, and hurried into the bedroom. I enjoyed the hot bath for a few more minutes, and then pulled the plug. I powdered and perfumed, and slipped into the black lace nightie, before joining J in the bedroom. He was sitting up in bed, with the blankets folded across his lap.

"Do you like it?" I asked, doing a three-sixty for him.

"Ah, yeah I like it," he stammered. "You're sexy as hell. Get your ass over here."

I quickly obliged, and climbed under the covers, on his side of the bed. I lay down, stretching out next to him, and ran my hand down his hard six pack.

Naked. And standing at attention.

Maybe... with any luck at all...

J began kissing me, and running his fingers around the edge of the neckline of my nightie. After tracing the outline a few times, he slid his hands down, along with my nightie, and rested them on my boobs. I instinctively arched my back into his hands, causing him to moan, deep in his throat. His hands cupped each breast, fingers fondling and kneading.

I took his shaft in my hand, working it up and down. J closed his eyes, breathing shallow breaths, and groaning softly.

He dipped his head down, pressing his lips around my nipples, alternating licking and suckling, back and forth between them both. My breathing became ragged, and I sucked in the air, holding onto it, before exhaling little bits at a time.

Keeping his mouth on my nipples, J brushed his hand down my stomach, and found the pool of wetness between my legs that he had inspired. Two fingers slid into my folds, across my nub, causing me to grab onto him, and tighten my muscles. One finger probed its way inside me, slowly, gently, in and out.

My hand was moving up and down in sync with his. We snuggled together, pushing against each other, as our hands continued to work their magic. I felt J's cock twitch in my hand, as he felt my insides tightening. My body jerked involuntarily, as the waves of orgasm crashed into me, causing J to release his hot, creamy essence at the same time. I nuzzled into J, riding the roller coaster, flying through blue clouds.

"God, J, that's like a total trip," I panted, struggling to come down from the mind blowing rush. "It feels so good. And Em said it hurts, the first time."

J looked at me for a moment, and then chuckled. "My dick is a little bit bigger than my finger, Cam. And it goes in a lot farther. It does hurt the first time, maybe even the second, I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked, confusion registering on my face.

"I've never been with a virgin before. You'll be my first cherry."

"And your last," I added quickly.

J nodded, and said, "That's another reason I don't want to rush things with you. It does hurt, and I want to be sure you're gonna want to do it again. I don't want to scare you."

"No chance of that," I muttered.

"We really need to get some sleep, Cam," J yawned, and pulled me closer to him, spoon style. "Emmett will be pounding on our door any minute now."

"I doubt that," I giggled. "Not if Em wore that purple negligee..."

J was coming back into our bedroom when I woke up. He and Emmett had already scoped out the beach, and were pretty confident they could handle the twenty-foot swells predicted for the start of the contest the next day.

"Em and Em are gonna do their own thing today. He found out about some private waterfall and lagoon he wants to hike to. We're meeting them for dinner at eight."

"So, that leaves us with a whole day of just you and me," I beamed at him. "Did you find out about anything interesting for us two to do?"

"I've been to all the war memorials, thanks to the general, and I'm not exactly into pineapple plantations or volcanoes... Is there anything special you'd like to see?" J invited me to pick something.

"How about Waimea Bay? It's only about an hour's drive from here, and you could bring your board, and surf the pipeline. That would give you an edge for tomorrow," I suggested.

J smiled from ear to ear. "You're a trip, ya know that? I give you the chance to pick anything you want, and you pick something that I want to do. I really do love you."

"I love you, too, J. And I want you to win that contest. Maybe you can even teach me how to surf," I said, striking a pose like I was standing on a surfboard.

"Maybe," he said grinning. "You're the perfect surfer girl type. You have the hair, the body, and the tan."

"And the perfect surfer boyfriend," I added, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm not anywhere near perfect," J sounded remorseful. "Far from it."

"Well, you're perfect for me," I stated in no uncertain terms, then stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

The hotel offered shuttle service every hour on the hour to the North Shore. We packed a beach bag with bathing suits and towels; J grabbed his board, and we headed for the shuttle stop.

The ride around the island was beautiful, and Waimea Bay breath-taking. We strolled down the beach, away from the crowd, and found a semi-secluded spot to spread out our towels. J was a pro at changing in and out of his bathing suit with a towel around his waist, but he held two towels up, with me standing between them, so I could slip into my hot pink bikini.

I stretched out on the beach, watching him catch several monster waves. He was a sight to see - full of self-confidence, hangin' ten, shootin' the curl, and riding the wild surf. Several people had wandered toward us, watching J. As he decided to take a break, and headed toward me, a few of the onlookers expressed their comments about his ability as a surfer. There were more than a few girls who went into graphic detail about what they'd like to do with him.

"Thanks for wanting to come here, Baby," J said, as he planted his board in the sand, and dropped down beside me. "These waves are outta sight."

"Looks like you got yourself a few fans for tomorrow," I said. "Of course, I'm still your biggest fan, but it'll be nice to have more than just me rooting for you."

"The only person I need there tomorrow is you, Cam. I don't give a rat's ass about anyone else," J whispered, then grinned. "So, do you still want a surfing lesson?"

"I think I'll pass for now," I back-pedaled. "Those waves are for pros, definitely not for learning on. I need the bunny slopes. Besides, you need to rest a while. Don't use all your energy on the waves."

"That was pure relaxation. I'm so stoked right now, I'm ready for anything."

"Good, 'cause I heard people talking about a little island across there," I said, pointing to the Westward Coast. It's some kind of shrine or temple or something. Wanna go there, before we head back to the hotel?"

"Sounds cool," J was agreeable. "There's a boat we can catch in Haleiwa."

We walked back to Waimea, and changed back into our clothes. J secured his board at the shuttle stop, and we were off to the other island making up the North Shore. The Valley of the Temples was well off the beaten track, but was well worth the effort to get there.

The temple was Japanese Buddhist temple, with beautiful surrounding gardens. J and I held hands as we strolled through the lush grounds, and almost literally stumbled upon a small bench facing the temple, looking across a pond. We sat silently soaking in the solitude and beauty of our surroundings. Something totally out of character for either of us.

After a few moments, J slid off the bench, onto one knee, facing me. He had only a slight smile on his face, and every feature, especially his eyes, were completely sincere.

He took my hands in his, leaned forward, and whispered, "I love you, Camille Elizabeth Caravelli. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't imagine a day without you. I plan on living to be a very old man, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

J had said on more than one occasion that we would get married, but he had never really asked me to marry him. Not until now.

Tears flooded my eyes before I could even try to stop them. I took a deep breath, bit my lower lip, and squeezed his hands. "Oh God, J. I can't imagine life without you either. I'd die without you. Yes, oh my God yes! I totally want to marry you, J." I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him with everything I had. My tongue danced its way into his mouth, and then sucked his back into mine.

"Okay, Baby," he said, pulling away slightly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" I echoed.

He reached into the beach bag, and pulled out a black velvet, drawstring pouch. Opening the bag, he took out a small square box. He started to hand it to me, and then decided to open the lid, turning it around to face me.

I shrieked at the beautiful white-gold, nearly two carat, solitaire diamond engagement ring. A huge smile slowly spread across his face.

"Do you like it?" J asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I was going to wait for New Year's Eve, but this place is kind of ... spiritual, or something... seemed like I should do it now."

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" I exclaimed. "And it's exactly the ring I've always wanted. I can't believe it."

"Confession?" he asked, hesitantly. "Your mom told me what you wanted. She's one cool lady. But I picked it out by myself."

"My mom knows you were giving me an engagement ring?" I questioned. "No wonder she was so hung up on me getting..." I caught myself before I revealed being on birth control. I wasn't sure how he would take that bit of information. "On our families getting together and all that."

"She swore not to tell anyone, and I guess she didn't," J was pleased. "So now - do you feel better about our relationship? I'm one hundred percent committed. Can you just relax now?"

"And not keep getting in your face about having sex with me? Yeah, I guess so. But it seems like now... I mean, since we really ARE engaged..." I stuck out my lower lip in a little-girl pout.

J stood up, took my hand, and pulled me up off the bench. "Come on, Cam. Let's get back to the hotel, or we're going to be late for dinner."

I showed everyone we encountered my ring. Congratulations were given over and over again. As soon as we were back in our hotel suite, J turned on the shower, and shed his clothes.

"Care to join me?" he invited. "You have plenty of time to do your hair before dinner."

I slinked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and cooed, "Undress me."

His eyes lit up, and his cock eagerly poked my stomach. He untied the strings around my neck, letting the top fall forward, before undoing the string around the back. As the top fell to the floor, his hands were already sliding the bottom down my legs. I stepped out of them, and pushed myself against him, smashing his erection between our bodies.

After kissing me deeply, he backed into the shower stall, pulling me along with him. The warm water cascaded over us, making skin contact that much more sensual. J grabbed the shampoo, and poured some onto my hair. He worked up a lather, and then ran his bubble-filled hands down my body. My nipples puckered and hardened in response. Following suit, I poured some shampoo onto my hands, and then through his hair, massaging his scalp, then down his neck, to his shoulders, and down his back.

He moved back and forth, grinding our slippery bodies against each other, while holding me tightly against him. The sensation was blowing my mind.

I reached down, taking his cock in my hand, and placing it between my legs. J bent his knees, and began rolling his hips in and out, rubbing his hard on against my sex, and into my folds. I began moving my hips to mirror his, and felt my legs giving way. J quickly turned us around, placing my back against the wall, and holding me upright as he continued to thrust between my legs.

Rolling my hips slightly forward, I changed the angle, causing J's erection to push on the opening that was aching to pull him inside it. He pulled back, gasping at what had almost happened.

Quickly grabbing an ass cheek in each hand, I pulled him into me, once again pushing the head of his cock toward the opening to my core.

"I'm not gonna be able to stop. If you do that again, I'm not gonna..."

"Shhh," I panted, and pulled his ass toward me as I pushed my pussy toward him.

"Oh God..." he sighed, and placed his hands under my ass, lifting me into the position for penetration.

He pushed slowly, making contact with where we both wanted him to be. I held still, wrapping one leg around his waist, as he gently pushed again. Euphoria swept me along in its tide as the reality of what we were finally doing hit home.

J took a raggedy breath, as a low growl rose up from the bottom of his being. His eyes were dark and frighteningly wild as he stared me in the face...

My soft moan of pleasure abruptly turned into a bloodcurdling scream, as my ass slammed into the wall of the shower stall. J had switched the water to cold. The icy needles washed any chance of sharing physical love down the drain with them.

"No, Cam," J whispered. "Not here. Not now. Not like this. The first time may very well be before we get married, but it won't be standing up in the shower, with me pounding into you."

He switched the water back to warm for a few minutes, to stop my teeth from chattering, before we got out and dried off.

"Do you still love me?" he asked softly, stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You can't even imagine how hard it was for me to stop like that."

"Probably about as hard as it was for me," I sighed, leaning back against his chest. "And of course, I still love you. More than ever, really. When it finally does happen, I know it will be perfect - for both of us."

Em and Em were already seated at the table when we joined them for dinner. I sat down the in chair on Em's right, and laid my left hand in the middle of her place setting. She shrieked loudly, and then covered her mouth with her hands as several people turned to see what had happened.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she gushed, turning my hand at different angles. "I love it! And it's exactly what you always wanted."

"I know..." I enthused, and went into the details of J's proposal at the beautiful setting in the Valley of the Temple. "It was like a love story, or a Troy Donohue movie."

J and Emmett made faces at that comment.

After dinner, both couples went back to our rooms, in anticipation of the long, gruelling day that tomorrow would be. First day of competition separated the wanna-be's from the real surfers, but everyone was given a chance, making the elimination process very lengthy.

Emmett and J executed one perfect ride after another, insuring they'd be back for Day Two. Dave and Bob, the two Aussies we had met on the day we arrived, were part of the "team" from Australia. Their leading contender was Marc Ocehilupo, who was favored to win.

Day Three dawned on ten boards lined up, waiting for their shot at fame. After the first four rounds, the top five surfers stood facing the crowd: Emmet and James had both hung in there, along with Marc, Danny Ito, a native Hawaiian, and Ryan Gordon, from New Zealand.

Round after flawless round continued until nearly dusk. The stress and physical exertion were evident in all the riders, and it looked like elimination may become due to endurance and stamina rather than ability and performance.

Finally, the judges decided the five remaining surfers would ride one final wave together - a no holds barred, fight-to-the-death run. Nature seemed in favor of the decision, and sent a thirty foot swell that would insure a long, dramatic ride.

The guys started their paddle in, and were on their feet in micro-seconds. Danny Ito knelt down to shoot the curl just as Ryan Gordon got momentum to hang ten. They barely missed colliding, but it was enough to throw Ryan off his board, as Danny continued to shore.

J and Em were so used to surfing together; they had no problem sharing the wave. Em zigzagged his way to shore, riding up and down the face of the wave. James squatted low on the board, and shot through the pipeline like a bullet. Marc was no slouch, and had some very fancy footwork of his own.

The crowd was screaming and cheering as the five finalists stood in front of the judges. Of course, no surprise, Ryan had been eliminated. Tom Curran gave him a hand shake and thanked him for being part of the contest.

Derek Ho took the microphone, and congratulated Danny Ito on taking third place. Em and I looked at each other - Emmett, J, and Marc were still standing, but there were only prizes for first and second place remaining.

Jeff Clark stepped up, and took over, "This year, we have an unusual situation. As you know, these guys have given perfect performances all three days. It was hard to call the winner, but all of us judges agree. Tied for second place: Emmett McCarty and James Hightower. The first place winner in the nineteen sixty-six King Kamehameha Surfing Championship is Marc Ocehilupo, from Australia."

The crowd cheered, and Em and I jumped up and down screaming. We didn't even get too pissed off when three beautiful Hawaiian girls, in grass skirts and bikini tops, kissed our fiancés as they slipped the ceremonial leis over their heads.

Tonight was going to be a night to get down and party hardy.

_**A/N: Ooh, James is really stickin' to his word, isn't he, much to Cam's chagrin! She's determined though. Will it happen in Paradise, or will it be later, after they get back stateside? And what is gonna happen for Em and Em? Come back next time…hopefully next week…and find out**__**. We do have New Year's Eve comin' up, after all!**_

_**Please REVIEW! We really do need to know what you're thinkin' 'bout this little look back in time. Just click on the little cloud below, even if you only say a couple of words sayin' you like or dislike this story or chapter. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Y'all! We're back with the next part of the couple's Hawaiian adventure. Come and see how Em and Em spend their "alone day" and the party after the three day surfing competition and New Year's Eve from Cam's POV. **_

_**Writing this has been so much fun for us and we hope you're enjoyin' readin' it.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**EPOV**

The next morning, after Em and James had checked out the conditions for the morning surfing conditions, Em woke me with butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders. I rolled over with a sleepy smile and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" I murmured into his neck.

"A little after nine," he replied, kissing my cheek. "One of the native Hawaiians on the beach this morning told me about a grotto with a lagoon and waterfall. What do you think about hiking up to see it…just you and me?"

"Sounds good." I answered, lookin' up at him. "What are Cam and James gonna do?"

"He said he was gonna let Cam decide," he replied. "We both want to spend the day with our girls…alone, and agreed to meet up for dinner at 8:00. So, come on and get your lazy ass out of bed. We'll have breakfast and head out."

"Well, I wouldn't be so lazy if someone hadn't worn me out last night with dinner and dancing and making love 'til almost dawn." I teased him.

He stood up and tore the covers off of me. With a shriek, I scrambled off the bed and ran into the bathroom: his booming laugh echoing behind me.

An hour later, after a breakfast of fresh fruit and scrambled eggs, we followed the desk clerks directions and set off to find this elusive grotto.

Renting a small Jeep Wrangler, we drove to the nature park where the trailhead was located. We had both changed into shorts and t-shirts and hiking boots. Halfway up the trail, a lesser traveled path veered off to the right.

"The man that told me about this place said that not many knew about it, "Em said taking my hand as the trail got rougher and steeper. "It's on some land owned by his grandfather, and he thought we might like it."

"What made him think that?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "You don't know him, do you?"

"No, but he'd seen us together, and said this is a place for lovers," he replied, smiling down at me, and slowing his pace. "I guess we can't hide it anymore."

I felt myself blushing, and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I don't want to hide it anymore, Em," he said, cupping my cheek, running his thumb over it gently. "I love you, sweetness and want everyone to know."

"You know that I love you, too, baby," I said pecking his lips. "And it's fine with me if we tell everyone. I just don't think we should come out and say we're sleeping together. That just might be too much for Daddy to handle…at least until I'm 18. He can be pretty Mafioso when he's displeased. Right now he loves you, let's keep it that way, okay?"

"I'd never thought of that," he said with a grimace. "Maybe you're right."

I grinned and patted his cheek.

"Of course I am," I teased. "Now, take me to this romantic grotto."

He grinned back, and taking my hand, started back up the path.

Ten minutes later, we stepped into the most beautiful tropical setting. The dense brush opened up into a small clearing. The grassy slope led gradually down to a small lagoon, fed by the waterfall from the cliffs above it. The tropical foliage was a kaleidoscope of vibrant colors; reds, blues, yellows and greens.

"Oh, Em," I breathed. "This is far out, baby. Wow!"

"Yeah," he murmured, running his hand around the back of his neck as he slowly did a three-sixty to take it all in. "F*cking outa sight."

"It's kinda magical, huh?" I spoke almost reverently as I wrapped my arm around his waist. "It's like we're the only ones in the world, just you and me."

He looked down at me, and turned to take my face in his hands.

"Here, we are, sweetness," he said, kissing my eyes, nose, and forehead. "And as beautiful as this place is, you are more beautiful."

Suddenly he was devouring my mouth as I clung to him. I felt the deep want tingle through my body as his hands roamed up and down my back. Tightening my arms around his neck, I pressed the entire length of my body to his, eliciting a deep groan from him. We stood in each other's arms, becoming lost to our love. An exotic bird squawked and flew up from the foliage, over our heads. I startled, and looked up.

"Maybe we should take a swim and cool off a bit," I suggested, stepping out of his arms, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you suggesting we go skinny dipping, babe?" He smirked down at me with a chuckle.

I hadn't thought about our lack of swimsuits. I had never been skinny dipping before, always having been too self-conscious about my body. But, Emmett had already seen all of me.

"Well, I've wondered what it was like," I replied, smiling sexily. "And, we are totally alone."

"Hmmm," he hummed, reaching out and, taking my hand, led me to the edge of the lagoon. Stopping, he turned to face me and, squatting down, he untied my boots and took them off, placing my socks inside them. Taking off his own boots and socks, he then stood back up to face me again.

I held my breath as he took the hem of my t-shirt in his hands. Slowly, I raised my arms as he pulled it over my head. I did the same for him, and then reached for the button and zipper of his shorts, slowly sliding them down as I stared into his eyes. Pushing them over his hips, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down at the same time, to his ankles. With a deep breath, he stepped out of them and wrapped me in his arms.

"I think you're a bit over dressed, Em," he whispered against my ear as his fingers nimbly unfastened my bra clasp.

Stepping back a bit, he slowly slid the straps off my shoulders and down my arms. He hummed appreciatively as it fell between us to my feet, and raised his hands to cup my breasts, bending to kiss me. As he did, I reached down between us, unbuttoning my shorts and pushed them, along with my panties, down to pool around my feet. I kicked them aside and pulled back from him.

"Is that better, baby?" I whispered huskily.

"Much," he replied deeply just before a mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

"Em, what are you…?" I said, stepping back from him.

I shrieked as he suddenly picked me up, and ran into the water, taking us under. The temperature of the air was unseasonably warm, for December, but the water was extremely cold.

"Fuck!" I shouted as we broke the surface, hitting out at him. "It's freezing!"

"C'mere then." He laughed, pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me. "It was your idea, sweetness."

"I didn't think it would be this cold, it's so warm out." I shivered and snuggled against his warmth.

"I'll get better in a few minutes," he said kissing my forehead. "You'll get used to it."

He dove back under the water and came up near the waterfall. With a wave to me, he dove again. When he disappeared and didn't come back up, I began to panic, and swam toward the fall, crying out for him.

"Em, oh God, Em!" I cried tears coursing down my cheeks "Where are you, baby? Please!"

Suddenly, he resurfaced behind me, catching me in his arms. I screamed before I realized it was him. I whirled to face him angrily.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, Emmett McCarty!" I shouted, pounding on his chest with my fists, and crying.

"Hey. Hey, sweetness," he said, pulling me to him, and kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to frighten you. I saw a cave behind the fall and went to check it out. Come on, I want you to see this."

I looked up at him, still frowning.

"Aw, come on, Em," he soothed, tightening his arms around me. "I promise never to do something like that again. Forgive me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Of course I forgave him, and let him know with a nod. Leaning down, he pressed a fervent kiss to my lips.

"Okay then," he said, pulling back with a grin. "The water's not deep, come on, you won't believe this."

He took my hand and pulled me through the cascading water into a small rock grotto behind it. It was beautiful, and the reflection of the falling water on the rock wall gave it an ethereal aura. It was surprisingly quiet behind the water, and the romantic atmosphere made me shiver…not from the cold, but from how it made me feel. Apparently, Em felt it to, because he stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

With a deep moan, I turned and wound my arms around his waist, pressing against him. We both groaned as my cold, hardened nipples connected with his chest. I felt him grow hard against my stomach and, moving my hands to his shoulders, I pulled myself up to wrap my legs around him. He easily held me up with one hand as he placed the tip of his hardness at my entrance with the other. Never taking my eyes from his, I slid down onto his shaft, and we groaned simultaneously at the mind blowing feel of pleasure. I was surprised by how the buoyancy of the water made our coupling easier.

Placing his hands on my back, Em leaned me back to bend forward and take my nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily as I raised up and down on him. Sliding one hand down between us, I began to rub myself, creating the friction I needed. Soon I felt the coil in my stomach begin to tighten, causing my walls to squeeze and release him rhythmically.

"Em," I whimpered, tightening my hold on him, burying my face in his neck. "I'm gonna …Oh, God…Emmett!"

I exploded around him just as he stiffened and shouted his own release. He stood there, holding me up, for a few moments. Slowly he slipped from me and I slid my legs down to relieve him of my added weight on his trembling legs. We held each other tightly for a few minutes as our breathing slowed to normal.

Then I began to giggle at the thoughts swirling around in my head. Em lifted his head and smirked teasingly at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Who'd have thought that I, ultra conservative and shy Emily Russo, would ever do anything like this?" I replied, looking up at him. "I have…no, you have changed me so much. I'm becoming almost as adventurous as Cam."

He lifted a hand and brushed the wet hair away from my face. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"I love shy, conservative Emily," he murmured, looking at me with twinkling eyes. "But I adore naughty Emily when she comes out to play. It's nice when she takes the initiative, like she did today. I really hope to see more of her in the future."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, once in a while," I said, feeling a blush stain my cheeks as I suddenly shivered.

"Let's get you out of here, babe," he said, lifting me into his arms, and walking through the water toward the bank. "Your lips are turning blue."

Not having anything to lay on, Emmett set me down on the sun warmed grass. Picking up his t-shirt, he began to dry me off and soon I was beginning to warm up. After a perfunctory wipe down of himself, he lay down beside me, and we let the noontime sun warm us. He wrapped me in his arms, and soon we fell asleep.

Two hours later, I awoke to the sounds of Emmett's stomach growling. With a giggle, I reached up and patted his cheek.

"Come on sleepy," I murmured, kissing his ear. "We need to get down the mountain and feed you."

Again, his stomach growled. I knew that he was going to reach for me again, so I jumped up and began pulling on my clothes. Luckily, I had a comb in my bag, and began combing the tangled mess of my hair. I finished just as Em finished dressing. He pulled me to my feet, and taking my face in his hands, he kissed me heatedly. As he deepened the kiss, his stomach made another demand for food. We laughed as he took my hand and led me back down the path to the trail, and on to the jeep waiting in the parking lot at the trailhead.

On the way to the Hotel, we stopped at a small café and shared a bite to eat, to tide us over until dinner.

We arrived back at the hotel in time to get ready to meet Cam and James for dinner at 8:00pm. We were already seated at our reserved table when they came in and joined us. Cam sat next to me as I smiled my hello at James. For some reason, she leaned into me, placing her hand in the middle of my place sitting. I looked down and shrieked, causing heads to turn in our direction.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I cried, turning her hand at different angles. "I love it! And it's exactly what you always wanted."

"I know..." she enthused, her eyes shining brightly, and went into the details of J's proposal at the beautiful setting in the Valley of the Temple. "It was like a love story, or a Troy Donohue movie."

We ignored Em and James's groans at that comment.

After dinner, we decided to just go back to our rooms. The guys need their rest. The 3 day tournament began tomorrow and as always, the first day elimination rounds would be killer. By 10:00pm, Em and I were sound asleep, as I knew Cam and James would be.

Our guys executed every ride perfectly,on the first day eliminations, insuring they'd be returning for day two. The second day was the same. Each night it was dinner and bed with James and Emmett exhausted.

On the third day, there were only ten boards left standing. Five surfers were eliminated before noon. The five remaining riders were Emmett and James, along with Marc Ocehilupo-the favored winner from Australia, Danny Ito, a native Hawaiian, and Ryan Gordon, from New Zealand.

Every ride from all five competitors was perfect. Finally, the judges decided the five remaining surfers would ride one final wave together - a no holds barred, fight-to-the-death run.

Cam and I were on our feet as the five riders paddled out. A thirty foot swell had them all up on their boards. At the end of the run, only Ryan had wiped out. So naturally he was eliminated. Next, Danny Ito was awarded third place. The crowd was buzzing, and Cam and I looked at each other - Emmett, James, and Marc were still standing, but there were only prizes for first and second place remaining.

Jeff Clark stepped up, and took the microphone, "This year, we have an unusual situation. As you know, these guys have given perfect performances all three days. It was hard to call the winner, but all of us judges agree; tied for second place: Emmett McCarty and James Hightower. The first place winner in the nineteen sixty-six King Kamehameha Surfing Championship is Marc Ocehilupo, from Australia."

After the winners were given their congratulatory leis…again by beautiful Hawaiian girls…Cam and I ran to James and Em, throwing ourselves at them. Em held me tight, resting his head on my shoulder. He was wiped out.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked him. "I mean with the second place tie with James."

He looked at me with tired eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. "I couldn't have anyone better to share it with. I'm a little disappointed that we didn't get first, but Marc really was better than us…but just a little."

After all the congratulations, Cam and I took our boys home and put them to bed. They need to rest before the winner's celebration party. It started at 9:00pm, so they had about four hours to rest.

After they were asleep, Cam came over to our suite and we lazed out on the balcony. It was then that I told her about Em's and my day at the lagoon. We agreed that we were very lucky to have the fiancés we had. We were truly blessed.

The winner's celebration party was being held on the beach where the tournament had been held. There was a huge fire pit with benches placed around it; and more food than I'd ever seen at a beach party. There was a temporary bar set up near the many low tables with cushion seating on the ground that had been brought out. Tiki torches provided the lighting. We were having a luau!

CPOV:

Knowing that J and Em were going to be getting a lot of attention, I insisted we dress alike again. I was taking no chances of anyone not knowing who was with whom at the luau. We were seated at a table, front and center, reserved for the championship winners. Everyone came by to congratulate the guys, and Em and I had our left hands on display.

Servers lavished us with food and drinks all evening. A pig had been roasted in a pit, and salads and fruits of all kinds were served along with rice and poi. The entertainment included traditional hula dances, fire dancers, knife throwers, and favorite Hawaiian songs, sung in Hawaiian and in English. Midway through the show, members of the dance team picked people from the audience to join them on stage. All the ladies at our table were chosen. The music switched from the flowing Hawaiian style to the hip-twisting Tahitian tempo.

Em and I had no problem keeping up with the dancers, and heard lots of comments and cat calls from the audience. Emmett was nearly drooling, watching Em wiggle her hips up and down; James was seeing red through big green eyes at watching me. He stood, and escorted me off stage when the emcee offered me and Em jobs with the dance team.

"I don't really like other guys making cracks about you," he hissed under his breath, as we walked back to our table. "I'm jealous - okay? You don't have to rub my face in it."

"I'm not doing any such thing!" I balked, stopping dead in my tracks. "Would you rather I just stood there, acting like a dork, instead of dancing?"

"Maybe," he mumbled. "No, I guess not. But you're mine, and I don't share."

"Wait right here," I said, and turned on my heel, walking back to the stage.

After whispering my message in the emcee's ear, I joined J again, taking his arm, and returning to our seats.

"You two girls outdid any of the other people from the audience," Emmett complimented us. "How do you wiggle like that?"

"Practice," Em said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Lots of practice."

The emcee had picked up the microphone, and started his announcement. "How about another round of applause for our first, second, and third place winners." After the noise died down again, he continued, "On behalf of the King Kamehameha Championship, I'd like to thank all of our sponsors, and all the waihinis and hodads that came out to be part of our tradition. And I've just been informed, congratulations are in order for James Hightower. He and his girlfriend are formally engaged to be married. Let's hear it for romance, Hawaiian style."

I wrapped my arms around J's neck, and gave him a lingering kiss, before waving my left hand in the air for all to see. Congratulations and best wishes were voiced around the party.

"Now, there's no speculating about who belongs to whom, is there?" I stated smugly. "It works both ways, you know. Now all those girls making comments about what they would like to do to you, and have you do to them, can just go piss up a rope. You're mine, and I don't share either."

Em giggled, and Emmett roared with laughter. "She's got your number, James. I do believe you've met your match."

"You better believe he has," I assured him. "J and I are the perfect match."

We partied until last call, before walking back to the hotel. J and I bid good night to Em and Em, and retired to our room.

"I'm not the least bit sleepy, are you?" I asked, as J yawned and shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, I am," J answered, yawned again, and sat down on the sofa. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and we're gonna want to stay up late again. Don't you think a little sleep is in order?"

He laid his head on the back of the couch, and closed his eyes. So far, he seemed to like whatever lingerie I wore to bed. I was saving my "grand finale" for tomorrow night. We were taking an early flight home on the second, and had already been warned that New Year's Day was reserved for college bowl football games. If I was going to give it up in Hawaii, tomorrow night would be my last chance.

Tonight I slipped into a red, floor-length silk gown, with spaghetti straps. I was tempted to leave my underwear in the drawer, but I had noticed ever since we'd been together, that J got really turned on taking my panties off. I pulled a pair of matching red bikini panties on, and went back into the living room.

J was still sitting on the sofa, with his head resting on the back, sound asleep. I kissed his forehead, and returned to the bedroom. No sense waking him up. I had just started pulling the bedspread back, when I felt his arms grab me from behind. He pulled me tightly against him, and kissed the back of my neck. I laid my head against his chest, and moaned softly.

He slid his hands up to cup my boobs, running his thumbs across my nipples. I felt his cock, hard and erect, pressing into my ass. My heart started beating double time, as my body responded by flooding the red panties. Turning around to face him, I gasped at the sight of him, standing naked. His tanned torso and legs outlining a bathing suit of white skin, he reminded me of the Coppertone commercial.

"You look bitchin in red," he breathed. "It makes your hair blonder, and your skin tanner."

His mouth descended on mine, tongue licking and probing my lips. I stood on tip toes, clinging to him, returning his kiss. His hand was on my hip, rubbing up and down so slightly that I didn't notice he was actually pulling my gown up. As his fingers brushed across the bare skin on my hip, I gasped at the sensation.

"I want to taste you, Cam," he whispered, running his fingers down the front of my panties, and finding me hot, wet, and ready for him.

He flung the bedspread back, and scooped me up, then gently laid me on the bed. My mind was racing as fast as my heart. Could tonight be THE night? I didn't dare say or do anything to ruin the mood, so I lay quietly moaning and whimpering at his touch.

Rather than taking my gown off, he merely pushed it up, and slid my soaking red bikini's down only far enough to accommodate his mouth. It was a mind blowing rush. As his tongue licked across my sex, I raised my hips, as if asking him to go deeper. He obliged by gently probing my opening with his finger, while his tongue massaged my folds. I was flying through the sky at warp speed, dancing in the clouds.

Sensing my orgasm was near, he began a steady rhythm between tongue and finger, pushing me over the edge. My body jerked and twitched, as the blue clouds filled my head. J had been lying on his stomach, moving his hips to the same tempo he had set for me, and had climaxed when I did.

He slid up beside me, and laid his head on the pillow next to mine. "I love you, Cam," he whispered. "Now, how about some sleep?"

I kissed him, and settled next to him. Tomorrow night, then, I thought.

The next day, we met for breakfast in the restaurant, and decided on doing a little island hopping. We visited Maui, Kauai, and the big island, Hawaii, all of which were more laid back and rural than Oahu. We agreed Kauai, The Garden Isle, was the prettiest, but we would stay on Maui, if we visited the islands again.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was time to start getting ready for dinner and our New Year's Eve celebration. The hotel was putting on a big bash, and as VIP guests, we were invited. The party was held on the roof, with three bands taking turns playing for dancing.

I wore a black, crepe cocktail dress, with rhinestone straps, and silver heels and purse. J wore black bell bottom pants, with a black shirt, black tie, and black blazer. Em wore emerald green satin, with matching satin shoes and purse. Emmett wore charcoal grey pants and jacket with an emerald shirt and tie. We looked hot, and were ready to get down.

Over dinner, we shared a bottle of Martini and Rossi Asti, kicking the party off for the four of us. Taking our time, we ate slowly, chatting and laughing in an attempt to stretch the evening; make it last as long as possible.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to school one little bit," Em sighed, leaning back in her chair. "After this... boring..."

"I know," I agreed. "And finals in two weeks. Time is going by too fast. Next thing ya know, it'll be graduation. Then, off to college."

"Have you decided where you're going? Your folks have their hearts set on you going Ivy League," Emmet said, giving Em a hopeful glance.

"They want me to go to Harvard, Yale, or Princeton," Em advised, "but, there's a good chance..."

"Did you apply at USC?" Emmett's face lit up. "Did you?"

Em and I giggled, and nodded at our two fiances. "We sure did."

"Far out," J said, squeezing my hand. "I was wondering how we were going to handle next September. No way you're gonna be on the east coast while I'm on the west coast. No fucking way."

"Well, USC has a great medical school, and law school. And we can go there and still live at home," I stated. "Or maybe we should live on campus, in a sorority house. That would really be a blast."

"I like that idea," Em nodded and grinned at me. "We could pledge the sister sorority to Kappa Sigma. That could be fun." James and Emmett were both Kappa Sigma, as were their fathers.

"I don't know," I teased, "Kappa Sigma is pretty stiff and starchy. The party animals are Lambda Chi guys. Maybe we should check out their favorite sorority."

"Or maybe living at home isn't a bad idea," J noted, and smiled at me.

"We have time to think about that later," Em said, rolling her eyes. "For now, let's enjoy what we have left of Hawaii, and head up to the party on the roof."

There were about a hundred or so people milling around the rooftop. The bands were playing current rock and roll hits, and three dance floors had been set up, one in front of each band. We found a table allowing a great view of the city lights, between two bandstands, and close to a bar. Perfect. Partygoers had been carded as soon as they got off the elevator, eliminating the need for checking by the servers and bartenders. Luckily, I had passed off my fake ID without incident.

We danced and drank, celebrating to the fullest. As the midnight hour approached, everyone donned top hats, and picked up their whistles and noise makers. Small groups formed circles, locking arms together, ready for the countdown. Finally, the bands played drum rolls, and the crowd screamed out, "Ten, nine, eight... three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

J swept me into his arms, and kissed me for what seemed like an hour. We were covered in confetti, and streamers. Em and Em were in their own little world, holding one another, and swaying to Auld Lang Syne.

"My mom always says that the person you spend New Year's Eve with, is the person you'll spend most of your time with for the coming year," I advised, matter of fact.

"I'd say your mom is probably right," J agreed. "At least, I plan on being the person you spend most of your time with for the rest of the year."

"For the rest of my life," I corrected, then kissed him softly.

We danced a couple more dances, and had one last round of rum and coke. Em and Em were still doing the goo-goo eyes, and didn't even say good night as they unlocked their door, and floated inside. No need to guess what they'd be doing in about five minutes.

J seemed to be feeling romantic, and I offered a silent prayer that tonight would be everything I hoped it would be. I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, as J got undressed in the bedroom. After brushing my hair into a mane of spun gold, I stuck three sprigs of baby's breath into the side. I freshened up my makeup, and added extra perfume to my neck, stomach, and upper thighs. Since J still insisted on waiting until our wedding night to make love to me, I had chosen the most bride-ish looking negligee I could find.

It was floor-length ivory satin and lace. The gown, itself, was clingy satin, with lace trim; the robe done in sheer nylon, had long puffy sleeves, cuffed around with wrists with satin and lace trim matching the bodice of the gown. If this preview of our wedding didn't work, nothing would.

Turning off the bathroom light, I opened the door to the bedroom, and took a few steps inside. J was lying in bed, propped up against the pillows on the headboard. His eyes widened as his mouth fell open. He stared at me without blinking or saying a word for several moments.

Just before I was about to turn and flee back into the bathroom, he slid out of bed, and walked toward me.

"You are beautiful, Cam. I can see you coming down the aisle, and your dad giving you to me." He took a few deep breaths, then whispered, "I want you so bad"

Without saying a word, I went to him, arms at me sides, and laid my head lightly against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me for a moment, then lifted my chin with his finger. His lips grazed mine, then kissed me urgently. I responded by kissing him back, but leaving my arms hanging, palms resting on my thighs.

"God, I love you," he mumbled, then kissed me again.

"I love you, too, J." I whispered, afraid to break the spell we were sharing.

"Tell me, Cam. Tell me honestly..." he started, unsure how to ask what he wanted to know. His hands shook slightly, and his eyes bore into mine.

"Take me to bed, J. Please," I nearly begged him. "Please."

He closed his eyes, and lifted his face, as if in prayer. After a brief moment, his eyes met mine, seeking and finding the love and sincerity in my request. He kissed me again, but more fervently than ever before. As our kiss deepened, his hands undid the tie holding the robe closed, and pushed it off my shoulders. It fell like a cloud around my feet. Stepping back slightly, he looked me up and down, before pulling me to him, and kissing my neck.

His hands cupped my boobs, then slid down to squeeze my ass. His erection nearly jumped out of his boxers. I stood still while he moved his hands all over my body, groaning and sighing as they explored.

With a deep sigh, he picked me up in his arms, and gently laid me on the bed. He laid down beside me, brushing his fingers up and down, indecision showing plainly on his face.

"I wanted to wait," he whispered. "I wanted it to be perfect."

"It is perfect," I breathed more than spoke. "It's right. Now. Just once, please."

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Just this once, then we're waiting until we get married."

I nodded in agreement, and wrapped my arms around him. He began kissing me again - my lips, my neck, and down to my nipples. After pulling my gown off, he kissed every inch of me, licking and sucking as he went. The ivory lace panties I wore were soaked by the time he decided to slip them down my hips.

He brought me to the brink of orgasm, teasing my sex with his tongue, and probing my opening with his fingers. He slid up my body, kissing his way to my lips, as he moved on top of me. Pulling my knees up with one hand, he fitted himself between my legs, and placed his cock at my opening.

With a slight push, I felt it trying to enter the too-tight space. He pushed gently again, this time forcing the head in entirely. I gasped, and grabbed onto him tightly. His dick certainly was bigger than his finger.

"Relax, Baby," he cooed in my ear. "I'm trying not to hurt you."

"I'm fine," I choked out. "It doesn't hurt... much."

He pushed harder, sliding in farther, and I felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I shuddered, and a chill sent goose bumps from head to toe. Another push. I groaned, and held onto him even tighter.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I nodded yes, and bit my lower lip. He took a deep breath, held it, and pushed one more time, sliding into home plate. I shrieked, and held my breath, feeling the internal tear, and knowing our love had been fully consummated. J let his breath out slowly, as he began to move his hips. Pulling out and pushing back in, slowly and gently, I felt every inch of him filling me.

The pain of popping my cherry, and being stretched into the Grand Canyon was overshadowed by the act itself.

J was making love to me. And it was perfect.

_**A/N: Well, that was unexpected…or was it? And only once until they marry…yeah, right! LoL! Now, how did Em and Em spend their private time on NYE? Guess you'll have to come back and see. So, until next time…mwahhh!**_

_**Please, please, please REVIEW! We really need to know what you think of our retro story!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**We want to thank all of you that are readin' our story and especially those that review. You can't know what it means to us. Each review makes our hearts fill a little more and keeps us goin'.**

**Special thanks to our "sisters" over on 17. You know who you are! Mwahhh!**

**Well, here we are again. Let's go see how Em reacts to Cam's confession and what happens once their Hawaiian adventure is over. Come on and join them.**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

The luau was so much fun; the night was perfect. The food was plentiful, complete with the traditional pit roasted pig and poi, and drink flowed freely. All the entertainment was first class.

The only fly in the ointment came when Cam and I, along with other ladies from our table, were asked to join the dancers on stage. The constant hip shaking dancing that she and I had done, for the past three years, stood us in good stead for keeping up with the natives in the Tahitian dancing. Em looked as if he wanted to grab me, and carry me off into the lush foliage. James on the other hand looked ready to explode.

As we exited the stage, he grabbed Cam's hand and stomped back to the table, practically dragging her behind him. He was jealous of the comments being thrown at us from some of the more inebriated men. He accused her of flirting, but she took care of the matter, by walking over to the emcee and whispering something to him. He then took up the microphone and congratulated the competition winners, and added an announcement of James's and Cam's engagement. Em laughed loudly, proclaiming that James had met his match and I giggled in agreement. They were afforded many congratulations and best wishes.

Not long after, the four of us decided to go back to the hotel. Even though the guys had had their nap, they were still tired and wanted to sleep. As we reached the sites doors, I glanced at Cam and winked at her. I knew she was determined to get what she wanted from James, either that night or the next, New Year's Eve.

Walking into the bedroom, I heard Em groaning, and turned to him.

"Are you alright, baby?" I asked, walking to him, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, just a little sore," He replied with a yawn. "The muscles got quite a workout over the last three days."

"Why don't you go take a hot shower?" I suggested. "It will help relax all those muscles."

"Sounds good," he said, running his hand through his hair before looking down at me with a decidedly sexy smirk. "You want to join

me?"

"If I did, sweet cheeks," I said with a chuckle. "None of your muscles would get any relief."

"Well," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "I know one that would."

"Oh, Em," I said, blushing, and shoving him toward the bathroom. "Just go take your shower."

"Your loss, sweetness," he sing-songed as he closed the door, the decorator pillow I threw at him, falling short of the door.

I heard him laugh, and I was still chucking as I slipped on a short blue nightie. I had just climbed into the bed when he came into the room wrapped in a towel, low on his hips. I moaned, taking in the sight of my man, drops of water still glistening in his hair and on his shoulders. He grinned, dropping the towel as he neared the bed. Climbing in, he pulled the cover over himself before reaching for me. As he did, he let out a loud groan and grabbed at his shoulder.

"Damn, I must really be out of shape for me to get like this," he hissed, rubbing the spot.

Without saying a word, I climbed out of bed and retrieved my bottle of baby oil from the bathroom. He opened his eyes as I approached.

"What ya got, babe?" He asked, eyeing the bottle in my hands.

"I have an idea that just might help those poor muscles to relax," I replied. "Roll over on your stomach, and I'll give you a massage. Daddy always said that I had the best thumbs for massages. Now I'll get to see if he was just teasing me."

With a smile, he rolled over, resting his chin on the pillow. Pulling the cover down, I draped it low on his body, and climbed on the bed and straddled his hips, sitting on his ass."

"Whoa, I think I like this already," he said, grinning over his shoulder at me before it turned into a scowl. "You didn't massage you father this way, did you?"

"Eww, no, Emmett, that's just…eww," I said with a shudder, slapping the back of his head. "How can you even think that?"

"Sorry," he murmured, burying his face in the pillow.

With a shake of my head, I picked up the bottle of oil and dribbled a small amount on the small of his back. He jerked at the feel of it, but didn't say a word. Rubbing my hands in the oil, I began to slowly and methodically work my way up from his waist to his shoulders. At first he groaned as I worked the tightest muscles loose, but slowly they became sighs of relief and pleasure. When I was finished, his breathing was even and deep. I had put my baby to sleep.

I slid off of him and the bed, pulling the cover back up over him. Leaning down, I kissed the corner of his mouth and turned off his bedside light. I slipped into the bathroom and washed my hands before walking around to my side of the bed. I climbed in and reached to turn out my light and I was almost asleep when I felt Em turn over and pull me to him. I waited for him to say something, but he just began to snore softly in my ear. With a smile, I snuggled back against his chest. Even in his sleep he wanted me next to him…which was fine by me. It wasn't long until I was sound asleep, too.

After breakfast the next morning, we decided to take the rest of the day to go island hopping. Hawaii…all of the islands…had always been beautiful to me, but I saw it through new eyes with Emmett. He pointed out things that I had really never seen before. Being a younger teen the last time I was there, all I had wanted to do was lie in the beach and check out the boys. Cam said the same thing. Em said that his family always did some hiking and canoeing and of course surfing, as did James's.

"Believe it or not, my dad's a pretty good outdoorsman and surfer," Em said proudly. "Mom can hold her own in the hiking and canoeing, but just can't get the hang of the board."

"I'll bet she has the same problem as I do," I said, glancing down at my chest. "She's built kinda like me, and I could never even ride a skateboard."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Cam burst into giggles as the guys cracked up!

"What, it's true!" I said loudly, stomping my foot. "It's a proven fact that girls that are top heavy don't have good balance while standing on moving objects like skateboards and surfboards!"

They all three laughed even louder and I became so angry, I started to cry. Cam looked at me and abruptly stopped her giggles, and grabbed James's arm.

"You'd better stop guys," she warned, grabbing Em's arm, too, all the while staring at me. "If you don't, it won't be pretty."

I didn't get raging angry very often, but when I did; my Irish/Italian temper took over, and I was unaware of anything but the rage. It was usually over something insignificant that would ordinarily would just pass over. We were told by neurologists that a build-up of extremes usually caused the outbursts; like a volcano preparing to erupt.

Before Cam could make herself heard, I literally saw red before I exploded, and began cursing them in all three languages. I hated being laughed at more than anything. I was not stupid or ignorant, and wouldn't put up with being treated as if I was.

I don't know how long I ranted before I heard Cam's voice calling for me to calm down, but I finally quieted to find myself sitting on a stone bench in the gardens we had been touring. Cam was standing a few feet away, wrapped in James's arms, watching me sadly. Em was crouching in front of me, holding tightly to my hands.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, reaching up a hand to cup my cheek.

I looked over at Cam frantically, my face falling as I saw the answer to my unspoken question in her eyes. Tears of shame filled my eyes this time, as I looked up into Emmett's frightened ones.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, hanging my head. "I haven't had a meltdown like that in over a year. I thought maybe I'd finally outgrown them like the doctor's said I would. If you want your ring back, I won't blame you."

"Hey," he said softly, lifting my chin to look in my face. "A little thing like a bout of temper isn't goin' to run me off, sweetness. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. So you just leave this ring right here, where it belongs."

He took my hand and curled my fingers into my palm.

"Oh, Em!" I cried, throwing my arms around him so hard that he fell backwards, taking me with him.

"Seems like I keep falling for you over and over again," he quipped, chuckling.

Cam and James were having a hard time keeping from laughing. I looked over, from where I was laying on Em's chest, as I heard her snort.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine now," I said with a smile, then started laughing. "Did you just snort, Cam? How unlady like!"

Soon we were all laughing as if nothing had happened, but deep down I knew it had and was determined to conquer this demon of mine.

We arrived back at the hotel in time to get ready for dinner and the New Year's Eve party on the roof.

Dinner was an elegant affair with Cam dressed in black crepe with rhinestones and James dressed in all black, and Em and I in emerald green…Em's shirt and tie matching my dress, with charcoal grey slacks and blazer. And, if I say so myself, we were resplendent! It was during our meal we confessed to James and Em that we had applied to and were accepted into USC…we wouldn't be parted when college classes started in the fall. Of course, we still had to tell our parents and convince them as they had expected us to go Ivy League. We decided to put that on the back burner for another day and head up to the rooftop celebration.

We had a great time dancing and drinking…Cam's fake ID still working brilliantly. As the countdown to midnight began, we were standing next to Cam and James. They were in each other's arms, counting with the emcee. Em wrapped his arms around me, resting his forehead against mine as we gazed into each other's eyes, while whispering the numbers to each other. This was our first New Year's Eve together. We counted…three…two…one…and our lips collided in an explosive kiss.

"Happy New Year, my sweet Emily," he whispered against my lips, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Happy New Year, my darling, Emmett," I whispered back, reaching up, and ran my tongue across his lips.

He groaned and pulled me tightly to him as we began to dance to Auld Lang Syne, in our own little world. It wasn't long before we were following Cam and James down to our rooms. We slipped into our suite, still lost in each other.

As soon as the door closed, Em picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, setting me on my feet next to the bed. Taking my face in his hands, he looked into my eyes and spoke quietly.

"Emily, Maureen Russo," he started. "You have brought such joy and happiness into my life. I thought I was happy before I met you, sweetness, but I was wrong. I want this to be the first of many New Year's Eves with you. You make my life complete, and I am totally in love with you."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Oh, my Em," I replied brokenly. "I can't picture my life without you. You are the beginning and end of my existence. I love you, and if we were to ever part, I wouldn't want to live. Promise me you'll always be here with me."

"I will, babe, forever," he said emphatically. "You are my life now, and without you I would be nothing."

His mouth covered mine in a heady kiss.

"Make love with my, baby," I murmured. "Let's start the year out in the best way possible. I want and need you right now."

I reached up and slid his jacket slowly off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Grabbing his tie, I pulled him down to me, and placed a sensual kiss on his lips as I untied his tie, and dropped it on top of his coat. Slowly I began to unbutton his shirt, kissing each revealed inch of his warm sculpted chest. I felt him tremble, hissing loudly, as I licked his taught nipples, swirling my tongue around them, and then biting gently. He groaned deep in his chest, causing me to clench my thighs together. My panties were soaked.

Reaching the last button, I pulled the shirt tails from the waistband of his slacks. Taking his wrists, I slipped his diamond cufflinks from the cuffs, laying them on the nightstand next to us. He shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders, and I pulled it down his arms. It joined the pile of clothes at our feet. Toeing off his shoes, he kicked them to the side, and then pulled off his socks.

Kissing me sweetly, he let his hands slide caressingly down my neck to my shoulders and down my back to the zipper of my dress. He nuzzled my shoulder as he deftly slid the tab down. Slipping his hands back up to my shoulders, he hooked his fingers under the straps of my dress. Pushing them gently down my arms, he allowed my dress to slither down my body to pool at my feet. Then I stood before him in my green lace bra and bikini panties. A green lace garter belt rested on my waist, holding up my sheer silk stockings. "So sexy, he muttered, placing his hands on my hips. "And all mine!"

I shivered, becoming even more aroused.

Kneeling down, he ran his hands down over my hips, continuing down my legs to remove my green satin heels. Then, running his hands back up my legs, he unhooked the clasps from the stockings, rolling them down, one by one, and slipping them off of my feet; kissing the arch of each foot as he did so. I reached behind me and unhooked the garter belt and let it fall to the floor. Standing back up, his hands smoothed around to my back, found the fastening of my bra and, unhooking it, let it join the growing pile of clothes at my feet. I gasped as my breasts fell into his eager hands. Squeezing gently, he allowed his thumbs to graze over my already hardened nipples.

Placing my hands on his hard chest, I let my fingers trail down to the waistband of his pants. In seconds, I had his belt unbuckled and the button and zipper open. His pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. There we stood, he in his black silk boxers, and I in my green lace bikini panties. His arms came around me and his hands ghosted up my back, pressing my chest tightly to his. I whimpered at the feel of my hard nipples against his. Lowering his mouth to my shoulder, he began to nip and suck up my sensitive neck, and over my jaw, to my mouth. His lips moved sensually over mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tangled my fingers in his soft curls.

"Em, please," I begged, rubbing against his hardness.

"Please what, babe?" he asked, placing a kiss below my ear. "What do you want, Em?"

"You, baby, now," I moaned. "Make love to me; I'm so turned on, and only you can ease this ache."

Stepping around me, he pulled the cover down and, picking me up, laid me gently in the middle of the bed. I smiled up at him, and beckoned him to join me. Instantly, he was beside me, hovering over my body, holding himself up by his arms. Dipping his head, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips before leaving a moist trail down my throat to my breasts. When he took a nipple into his mouth, I whimpered, arching my back, pressing into his mouth. After paying homage to each rose tipped globe, he started placing kisses down my torso, but I stopped him.

"Please, Em, I'm ready for you," I begged. "I need you now."

"All right, baby," he replied softly, rising to his knees between my thighs.

Grasping the elastic of my panties, he slipped them off and, then standing, he hurriedly pulled his boxers off. He settled back between my legs and, lifting my leg, kissed the inside of my knee, then wrapped it around his hip. Grasping his throbbing erection, he placed the head at my entrance, and rubbed up and down my slick folds, and pressed into me slowly. The deep groans that came from both of us, echoed around the room. I grasped his shoulders as I threw my head back, crying out in pleasure. Slowly he filled me and began to thrust rhythmically. He brought my other leg around him and, sitting back on his heels, he reached down, placing his hands under my shoulders, and pulled me up onto his lap. His mouth found mine hungrily as he pressed our torsos tightly together; never losing his rhythm. I began to meet him, thrust for thrust. This new angle gave him deeper penetration, and constant stimulation to my clit. I could feel my walls begin to tighten as my orgasm tightened in my belly.

"Ohh…" I moaned, throwing my head back, allowing Em to kiss my throat, and bite down and suck hard. "Oh God, Em," I cried.

"Do it, baby," he gritted, his legs beginning to shake. "Come for me, Em! Ohhh…now baby!"

His thrusts became harder, faster, and more erratic; and as I exploded around him, he stiffened, shouting his own release. My orgasm seemed to go on forever, my walls clamping and releasing around him sporadically. Suddenly, I felt myself tightening again and I clasped my arms around and screamed as I came again. Em groaned as he held me to him, panting against my neck.

I was still trembling, my bones like jelly, when he laid me back down. He collapsed over me, kissing me gently as our breathing returned to normal and our heart rates slowed. Slipping from me, he rolled over onto his back, pulling me across his chest. We lay there, silently, holding each other, stroking with tender kisses and touches.

"That's never happened before…not like that," I said softly, kissing his chest. "You're something, baby."

"Of course, I am," he teased, smirking down at me. "But only because you've brought it out in me, sweetness. I want to be the best for you."

"Oh, you are, Em." I smiled, and then slapped his chest, playfully. "Just don't let it go to your head, sweet cheeks!"

"Never, babe," he said seriously, tilting my chin and leaning down to kiss me sweetly, before yawning widely.

"Guess we'd better get some sleep," I said with a smile, kissing him back. "Tomorrow's our last day here and Cam and I talked. We'd like to just spend a relaxing day on the beach…after a late morning brunch, of course. A lazy day."

"Sounds good to me," he replied, reaching down to pull the cover over us. "James and I can get a few rides in and spend the day with you girls. Hmm, sounds like the first day we met, huh?"

"Yeah, the best day of my life," I said, touching his cheek. "The very best day."

He smiled and kissed me lovingly.

"Goodnight, Emily," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Emmett," I replied, snuggling into his side. "Night, baby."

He wrapped his arms around me, and we allowed sleep to overtake us."

We were awakened the next morning by the ringing of the phone. It was Cam, asking if we were ready to go to brunch. It was 11:00 am and I asked her to give us 30 minutes to get ready. She agreed, giggling. After hanging up, I looked over at Em.

"What?" He asked curiously, placing his hands behind his head.

"Something's up with Cam," I replied. "She seems…Oh, my God! You don't think…no…could they have?"

"What are you talking about, babe?" Em asked, perplexed.

"Do you…I think they…did 'it'," I squealed. "Oh my God! Come on, Em, get up! We need to get down to the restaurant!"

I jumped out of bed, trying to pull him after me. He looked at me and chuckled, shaking his head. "Women!"

"Just hurry up, Em, please," I coaxed. "I've got to see her!"

He was still chuckling as he walked, stark naked, into the bathroom. I swallowed hard, contemplating joining him. But, I knew if I did we'd never make it in time. So, I quickly filled the bathtub and took a quick bath. Just as I stood up, Em came out of the shower.

We stared at each other's wet bodies, and it was so hard for me to look away. However, I knew that Cam was waiting for me. With a smile, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. Em tied one around his hips and joined me at the two basin sink. We cast surreptitious glances at each other as we brushed our teeth and got ready for the day. My hair had grown out in the past six months, and it was now long enough to pull back in a short ponytail. I finished and walked into the bedroom to find Em slipping a blue t-shirt on over his blue plaid jams.

"I'll wait in the living room, babe," he said, his eyes darkening. "If I don't, we'll never get out of here."

I giggled as he slipped out the door. Soon I was dressed in cut-off jeans and a sleeveless scoop necked, blouse, sandals on my feet. Taking my hand, Em led us to the elevator, just as Cam and James stepped out of their suite. One glance into Cam's face and I knew. She even blushed, and I gave her the "you will tell me all" look. The elevator doors opened and we piled in. We continued to communicate silently as the guys talked about what kind of waves they'd find later on.

After a scrumptious brunch of mixed fruit, omelets, and bacon, we went back up to the rooms to change into our swimsuits. Soon we were settled on the sand and the guys were headed to the surf.

"Okay, soul sister," I finally said, looking at her. "Spill!"

She blushed and smiled brightly.

"Oh Em," she squealed, tears filling her eyes.

**CPOV:**

"You can't ever leave me now. You know that, right?" I questioned James, as we sat soaking in a hot bubble bath together. "I'm officially yours forever. My Gramma Camille says that having sex is what makes you married, not some six dollar piece of paper. That's why girls can't have sex with a lot of people. 'Cause then it's like adultery, and if you die, you go straight to hell."

"Cam, I love you. That's not gonna change - especially not now," J assured me. "I really wanted to wait, and now... I guess I'm glad we didn't. But I mean it, Cam. It was just this once, and it won't happen again until our real wedding night, no matter what your Gramma Camille says."

"Was I that bad?" I pouted. "Practice makes perfect, ya know. By the time we get married for real, everything will probably have grown back, and I'll be a virgin all over again."

"That doesn't happen," J practically growled at me. "Besides, we're not getting married in twenty years, more like in two. Four at the very most."

"I won't even be out of college yet, in four years. It's going to take at least eight, plus residency for a year," I reminded him. "So you're telling me we're not going to make love again for nine years? I'll be twenty-six!"

"I'll graduate in two years. We can get married as soon as I'm established in my uncle's firm. You'll be nineteen - is that better?" J teased. "I'm surprised you want to hurry up and do it again, as much as it hurt you. And don't try to tell me you didn't cry, because you did."

"My crying didn't mean it hurt too badly to do it ever again," I insisted. "I cried because we were finally doing it, and because it was so meaningful. We're bound to each other now. That's a big, important step, and it made me very emotional. But, if you could do it again, I could do it again, right now. This is still the same day; so technically, it would still be just the one time."

J sat staring at me for a moment. "Your logic is so far out in space, it's in a different galaxy entirely. No wonder you talk Emily into doing whatever you want. You have her so confused she doesn't know which end is up."

"I do not," I shrieked. "And I am perfectly logical. Whatever you do in one twenty-four hour period is still the same event. If you go camping, and you stay for twenty-four hours, it's just one camping trip. If you go to Disneyland, spend the entire day, and ride every single ride, it's still just one outing to Disneyland, isn't it?"

"So, if we make love for twenty four hours, it's just making love once?" J asked, shaking his head. "No matter how many times we do it?"

"Yes!" I stated emphatically. "If we do it again, right now, then this bath is just part of foreplay, or after play, and we're just still doing it one time. It's just still part of the making love we started in the bedroom. I knew you'd get it."

I slid over to J, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Whether his brain wanted to or not, part of him was definitely ready to continue what we had started. I took his dick in my hand, and guided it to my slightly spread opening.

"Baby, it's probably still gonna hurt. You're going to be sore."

"J, please," I whined, giving him what my dad called my sad-puppy eyes. "I want to do it until it doesn't hurt anymore. Until it feels as good to me as it does to you. And we only have today to last us for nine... long... years."

"Two years, but I get it, okay?" J pushed the water stopper lever up, and started the bathtub draining. "At least, you won't bleed this time."

The next morning, I was practically bouncing off the walls. I had decided not to say anything, and see whether or not Em could tell. I had certainly known when she did it, without her even saying a word. After calling them, to meet us for brunch, I got dressed and ready, and nearly pulled J out of our suite, running into Em and Em. One look at me, and yep - she knew. The look she gave me silently demanded to know every detail as soon as we were alone.

After what seemed like an endless brunch, we quickly went to our rooms, threw on our beach wear, and headed back out. As the guys walked toward the water, we heard Em teasing J.

"You're walking pretty slow, man. And you sat down real easy. Rough night?" Em's booming laugh echoed across the sand.

"Cam's a wildcat," J confided. "I think she might be a nymphomaniac. She about screwed me to death. I'm sure there were brains laying all over the bedroom."

Emmett punched J in the shoulder, laughing again as they hit the water. As soon as we were sitting on the sand, with J and Emmett surfing, completely out of ear shot, Em looked at me and commanded, "Spill."

I looked at her, saying, "Oh, Em," and started crying.

She gave me an all-knowing hug, and then sat back, waiting for details.

"It was... wonderful... magical..." I sighed, and then added, "And God, did it hurt. J is huge. Way bigger than his fingers, like he warned me. After we took a shower to get rid of all the stuff. You know, the gooey, bloody junk, we took a bubble bath together, to help the soreness. Then I explained how if we did it again, right then, it would still count as just one time. So it was okay."

"What do you mean; it would still count as just one time? What are you talking about, 'so it was okay?'?" Em was confused.

"You know J; he insists that we're not doing it again until we're really married. He says in two years, but I bet more like six. Anyway, I convinced him it would still be the one time, if it was still the same day. So we did it again. It stopped hurting, and started feeling good about the fourth time, I think it was. Now it feels really good." I smiled at my best friend, who sat there shaking her head, and laughing.

"And did you take precautions?" she questioned, playfully asking what I had asked her when she and Emmett had done it for the first time. "I don't want to see you ruining your life getting pregnant. What would your dad do to James?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did," I informed her. "I'm on the pill."

We laughed again, as I assured her I wasn't kidding, and then we got serious.

"Any regrets?" she asked softly.

I slowly exhaled, as my eyes filled with tears again. "I'm not sorry we did it, and I don't feel sleazy about not being a virgin anymore, but this morning... Last night when we were doing it, it felt so right. But waking up next to him, I felt like it was the morning after our wedding night. Ya know? I was so stoked. It really did feel like we were married. Now when we do get married for real, I wonder if the next morning will feel as special as this morning did."

Em pondered my concern for a moment, and then took my hand. "I'm sure it will, Soul Sister. Em and I have done it quite a few times now, and it's always special afterward. I think that after we have a real wedding, and go on a real honeymoon, it will be different than it is now. It will be even more... more... do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I'm hoping that now J won't be as jealous as he usually is. I mean, I really do belong to him now. Do you feel that way about Emmett? Like you're his; like he owns you, but in a good way?"

"Oh yeah, I'm his, and in a very good way," Em said, smiling at me.

We ate dinner in the hotel restaurant, and went to our rooms. We had to pack for an early flight home the next day. True to our promise, J and I slept wrapped around each other, but didn't even think about doing it again.

Well, maybe we thought about it...

My dad had a limo waiting for us at LAX. Em and Em got out at her house, and J and I went to mine. Em would pick J up in his Jeep, and they would drive back to The Strand together.

We were just about to enter my house, when I realized I was wearing my engagement ring.

"I have to take my ring off," I whispered to J, sliding it off my finger.

"Why?" he practically roared, grabbing my hand, and turning me around to face him. "Why would you do that? Your mom knows I bought it, and was giving it to you."

"My mom is cool. Outta sight cool. But my dad is way old fashioned. You're going to have to ask him if you can ask me to marry you," I whispered, then gave him a lopsided grin. "Sorry, but you have to. For me? Okay?"

J muttered a string of expletives, and then nodded okay. "Can I do it right now? I don't want that ring anywhere but back on your finger."

"How about coming back tonight for dinner. You can do the man to man thing, while mom and I clean up the kitchen." I suggested.

Emmett pulled up in the Jeep, and J reluctantly agreed to be back at seven thirty.

J arrived right on time. I answered the door, and slipped the black velvet box containing my ring into his pocket.

"Show my dad the ring, when you have your talk. He'll be really impressed," I assured him.

After dinner, J complimented my mom on a great meal, adding he hoped I could cook as good as my mom did. She laughed, and told him she hoped he liked eating out. Then, he asked my dad if he could have a word with him. Privately. Mom and I both giggled, and mouthed "Good luck."

After about five minutes, my dad's voice echoed through the house.

"What?" he demanded. Then it got quiet again.

Mom and I were just about to go rescue J, when dad called us to join them.

"Sheri, James has something to share with us," Dad said, winking at Mom.

As if it had been rehearsed, J once again slipped down onto one knee, and asked me to make him the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be his wife. I remembered his real proposal, in the Valley of the Temple, and threw my arms around him, kissing him with everything I had. He retrieved the small box, and once again, returned my engagement ring to its proper place on my left hand.

"I'll assume that means you taking his offer," Dad said, chuckling. "Right after you graduate from college."

"Actually," J said, standing nose to nose, and looking Dad in the face, "we plan on getting married when I graduate from college, and get on staff in my uncle's firm. I'll make plenty of money to take care of us, and Cam is getting a full-ride scholarship to USC, so we don't have to worry about that. By the time she gets to graduate school, I'll be able to afford it."

Dad looked at Mom, who was beaming at J. "I see you agree with all of this," he said, as she nodded, and gave J a hug. "USC, is it? When did that happen?"

I explained about Em and I not wanting to be a whole country apart from our fiancés and families, and reminding him that USC was in the pack-ten conference. He finally gave us his blessing, and congratulated us, throwing a remember-what-I-told-you-about-your-dick look at J.

Mom and I immediately began planning our engagement party. Valentine's Day would be perfect, and would allow enough time for J's parents to make arrangements to be here.

School was the boring drag we thought it would be, but finals kept us busy studying, and the time went by fairly quickly. Even though it would be two years before the big event, Em and I both subscribed to "Brides" magazine, and went bridesmaids shopping every chance we got.

Mom secured The Wayfarers Chapel, also known as "The Glass Church," in Palos Verdes for our wedding site. ( .org/weddings/ ) It was the favorite choice of the celebrities of the day, and had a nearly two-year waiting list. We chose Saturday, September sixth for our wedding date, so our wedding would be on nine-six-six-nine. J and I agreed that getting married in sixty-nine was a good omen.

Em and I picked out, and ordered the invitations to my engagement party. Valentine's Day was on a Tuesday, so we planned the celebration for Saturday, the eighteenth of February. Emmett's birthday was in March, Em's in April, graduation and my birthday were both in June, and J's birthday was in August. Then college would start in September. The list of events for the rest of the year was filling up fast.

I had chosen hot pink and emerald green as my wedding colors; the bridesmaids were going to wear pink, with Em in green, so we decorated my house in those colors for our party. Emmett had no problem wearing an emerald green shirt to match Em's dress, but J flatly refused to wear anything hot pink to the party. He and I wore black, instead of the white we'd be wearing at the actual event.

The birth control pills I had been taking were making a difference in my bra cup size, much to my delight, and the dress I had chosen would actually show some cleavage. Em laughed at me for pulling my boobs up, and trying to look bigger. Cleavage was something she never gave any consideration, being a double-D. Now, being sort of a C-plus or D-minus, I found a nice push-up D-cup at Fredericks of Hollywood that was guaranteed to make J's eyes bug out.

While we were getting dressed for the party, up in my bedroom, I mentioned that Em's boobs didn't look any different, and asked her what pill she was taking.

"I'm not on the pill," she replied. "Catholic, remember? Em and I use the rhythm system. It works just fine. And, if you and James aren't having sex anymore, why are you still on the pill?"

"They keep my face from getting zits, and make my boobs bigger. Besides, since tonight is a wedding function, maybe J will give in a little... maybe."

"When he sees you in that low-cut, clingy mini-dress, he just might," Em giggled.

"If he doesn't get pissy about it, and want me to change," I said, rolling my eyes. "I swear, between him and my dad... ugh!"

Mom and Joyce Hightower knocked on my door, and came in. They took pictures of me and Em; then went back downstairs, reminding us we had guests and a party waiting for us.

"Well, let's go dazzle those two guys of ours," Em said.

And we majestically descended the spiral staircase, making a most spectacular grand entrance. From the looks on Em's and J's faces, and the quick adjustment they made to their suit coats, the possibility of both of us getting lucky looked very promising.

J and I shared a kiss to a round of applause and congratulations. While I showed off my engagement ring, Em and Em slipped into a corner, and gave each other a greeting of their own. The night was a typical Southern California evening - warm and filled with stars in the sky. Music and champagne flowed, and everyone seemed to have a great time.

Right up until one of Cam's frat brothers asked me to dance...

**Seems as if things are goin' to plan…or are they? What kinds of wrenches will be thrown in the gears?**

**Please, **_**review! **_**We really want to know what you think!**

**Thanks, **

**Ellen and Sheri xx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Again, Emmett and James belong to SM. Our Emily and Camille just wanted them to come out and play.**_

_**A big thanks to kennysbabydoll for consistently reviewin' for us! It means a lot, darlin'!**_

_**Okay sweet ladies, things are about to become crazy…and not in a good way. Come find out what's happenin' with our two couples. **_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

**EPOV**

When we arrived home, Em helped me out of the limo, and walked me to the door. He was kissing me good-bye, when the front door opened, and there stood Daddy, a scowl on his face.

"Hi, daddy," I said with a smile, throwing myself into his arms. "I'm so glad to see you. We had a bitchin' time, but I really missed you and Mama."

"I just bet you did," he replied with a knowing smirk, glancing over my shoulder at Em. "You all had a good time?"

"Yes, sir, we did," Em replied. "I want to thank you, again, for allowing Emily to come with us. It made the trip all the better to have her there with me. James and I came in tied for second place in the surfing competition, encouraged all the way by Emily and Cam".

"Congratulations, son," Daddy said with a grin. "And you're welcome. Was there a good purse for second?"

"Yes, sir, we received a hefty sum of prize money, but we just donated it to a Hawaiian charity that helps kids. We have more than enough for ourselves." Em explained.

"That was good of you, boy," Daddy said, reaching out to shake Em's hand.

"I didn't know that," I said, smiling up at Em and kissing him. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, sweetness," he replied, wrapping his arms around me.

I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a frown on Daddy's face, but he quickly disguised it behind a smile.

"I'll go get your bags, babe," Em said, jogging down the drive to the sidewalk where the driver had set our luggage. Dropping his two bags at his jeep, he brought my four bags up to the porch. Daddy held the door open for him, and left us to go to his office, as Em dropped them in the foyer.

"Well, I'd better get goin'. I have to pick James up at Cam's and head back to our place." He whispered, taking me in his arms. "I'm gonna miss sleeping and waking up with you, babe. It's gonna be hard to get back into the normal routine."

"I'm gonna miss that, too," I murmured against his lips. "And I know it'll be hard…especially this."

He groaned and I giggled as I palmed his penis through his pants.

"Jeez, Em," he growled, stepping back from me. "Your dad's just through that door, in his office. What if he'd have come out just then?"

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks," I said softly, stepping up and caressing his cheek. "It was either that or cry. I'm gonna miss you so much."

I rose up and plastered my lips to his, kissing him deeply. His arms came around my waist and he lifted me off of my feet and into his chest. He dropped me when daddy's office door opened, and I stepped back a bit. I could feel the blush creep up my neck into my cheeks. Glancing up at Em, I could see a pink tinge to his face, too.

"I'm gonna head out," he said, clearing his throat. "I'll call you later, babe."

"Okay," I smiled, giving him a little wave as he closed the door after him.

I turned to pick up a couple of my bags to take upstairs, and Daddy stopped me.

"Please come in here for a minute, Emily," he said, turning back to his office.

As I entered, Mama came in the front door. Seeing me, she dropped her shopping bags and ran to me.

"Oh, Emily, I've missed ye girl," she said hugging me tightly. "Did ye have a grand time, darlin'?"

I started to answer, but Daddy interrupted me.

"We can talk about the trip later, over dinner. Right now we have something important to discuss. I'm glad you're back, Meg, as this concerns you, too."

I walked into the office, followed by my parents. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what this was all about. Sitting on the soft leather couch across from his desk, I glanced at the desktop. There was an envelope with a familiar logo on it, USC. My heart began to race. Daddy was watching me.

"I take it you know something about this, Emily," He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes, sir," I said softly.

"Would you care to enlighten me before we open this envelope?" He asked in his no nonsense, business voice.

Not really.

I'd hoped that I could tell him before the letter came. I glanced over at Mama to find her staring at Daddy. Hoping she'd be on my side, I turned back to Daddy.

"Well, Cam and I talked long and hard about this," I said, taking a deep breath. "And we decided to apply to USC along with Harvard, Yale, and Dartmouth. If we were accepted, we could stay home and not be separated from Em and James. We researched the Medical and Law Departments, and they rival the Ivy League schools. I really don't want to be across the country from Em, or you and Mama.

I watched fearfully as Daddy's face reddened, and he blew out a long breath.

"Don't you think you should have talked it over with your mother and me, instead of Camille?" He asked his brow furrowing. We are your parents after all, and it's our money that will pay for your studies."

"But Daddy," I said. "When I talked to admissions, they said they didn't see any problem; my 4.0 GPA held me in good stead. Yes, I should have talked to you and Mama; I know you have your heart set on me going Ivy League. But I really can't leave Em."

"If you really love each other, you'll be able to handle being apart; knowing that in the long run you'll have a good life." He argued calmly.

"You and Mama didn't separate. You went to school together. I…" I started, and then shook my head. "It may all be moot point, anyway, until we look inside that envelope."

"You're right," he replied with a sigh and, picking it up, handed the envelope to me.

I looked at it, my hand trembling a bit, and then up at Daddy.

"It's yours mia cara," He said gently. "You should be the one to open it."

I nodded and, using the letter opener he handed me, I slit the envelope open, and pulled the sheet of paper out. I read it once, and then read it twice more; the smile growing on my face.

"I've been accepted to the USC pre-law studies with a full scholarship!" I squealed. "Oh, please. Daddy, Mama, say I can stay here and go to school. Please?"

My parents looked at each other for a long time, using their eyes to communicate silently. I sometimes thought they could read each other's minds. Then, with a slight nod to her, he turned back to me.

"I have only one condition, Emily," he said solemnly.

"Anything, Daddy, I'll do anything!" I exclaimed.

"You must keep up your grades," he said seriously. "No slacking off to be with Emmett. Your studies come first, always."

"Yes' Daddy, I promise!" I shouted as I jumped up and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, I promise to make you proud of me. I love you! And you, too, Mama."

I rushed over to hug her, too. I knew that she had somehow softened Daddy up to allow this to happen.

"Off with ye, now," Mama scolded playfully. "Ye've got me foyer cluttered up with a pile o' bags! Ye'd best go unpack, now. Dinner will be at 6:00, so ye've got a bit of time, yet."

"Thank you, guys," I said, running for the door. "You won't be sorry, I promise."

My bags weren't in the hall, so I knew that Marcie, our housekeeper, had taken them up to my room. I made quick work of unpacking and putting things away; dirty laundry in my hamper, my souvenirs on my dresser, the leis hanging from the corner of the mirror. I placed my rolls of film in my purse, planning to take them to be developed in the morning. When I was finally finished, I stored my luggage on its shelf in my closet.

After dinner, I went back to my room, sprawled across the bed, picked up my phone, and called Cam to tell her my good news. I'd talk to Em when he called after dinner. I knew they'd be as jazzed as I was.

When Cam told me about James officially asking her dad for her hand, I cried. I was so happy for her. I knew that Em and I were there, too, we just hadn't told our parents yet. They thought the 'promise ring' was sweet.

The next six weeks were full, what with finals and planning for Cam and James's engagement party. Her mom had even gone so far as to book the Wayfarer's Chapel in Palos Verdes for their September sixth wedding, two and a half years away.. She had even chosen the colors for the bridesmaid's dresses…hot pink… and my maid of honor dress…emerald green; her theme colors. Cam was continuing to look for the perfect wedding dress. This was going to be the wedding of the decade!

The engagement party was taking place on February eighteenth, as Valentine's Day fell on Tuesday that year. That left Em and I with a private Valentine's celebration of our own on the fourteenth…the real day. He took me out to a fancy romantic dinner at the Beverly Hills Hotel's new restaurant that had just opened, La Dolce Vita. It was an Italian restaurant, and it was almost as good as my Grandma Russo's. Then he took me to the beach house, where he made sweet love to me until I had to return home at midnight.

As I pulled on my coat, I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out a blue velvet box and looked up at Emmett's dimpled grin.

"Open it, sweetness," he said excitedly.

"What have you done, baby?" I whispered as I slowly lifted the hinged lid of the box.

Inside, on a bed of white satin, laid an emerald solitaire pendant with matching earrings.

"Cam told me that you were wearing an emerald green dress for the party when she told me I had to wear and an emerald green shirt with my suit," he said softly, lifting my hand to his lips. "I thought these would go with your ring and look good with your dress. Do you like them?"

I gazed up into his eyes, blazing with love, and I melted into his arms.

"They're beautiful, Em, perfect," I replied, sliding my arms around his neck. "I love you so much, but you don't have to do this for me."

"I want to, sweetness," he whispered, dipping his mouth to mine for a long loving kiss. "I love you, too."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better give you this," I said, pulling another velvet box from the other coat pocket.

He took it from me and opened it before looking down. He gasped. Inside lay a White gold wide banded three carat men's sapphire ring with pave set diamond accents. It was a large ring for a large man.

"Oh, Emily," he gasped, taking it from the box and placing it on his right ring finger. "It's too much! Thank you, babe, I love it"

It was a perfect fit and looked good on him. Slipping off my coat, I had him help me with my pendant and I put on the earrings. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Standing on tip toe, I pressed my lips to his, nibbling on his plump bottom lip.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, baby," I murmured.

"Me, too, sweetness," he whispered, capturing my lips again.

Glancing down at my watch, I gasped. I was going to be late getting home…not good!

It was a perfect fit and looked good on him. Slipping off my coat, I had him help me with my pendant and I put on the earrings. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Standing on tip toe, I pressed my lips to his, nibbling on his plump bottom lip.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, baby," I murmured.

"You are for me, too, sweetness," he whispered, capturing my lips again.

Glancing down at my watch when we pulled apart, I gasped. I was going to be late getting home…not good!

"Em, I'd better call home and tell them I'm gonna be late," I said, walking to the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen. "I promised Daddy and Mama that I'd always call if anything ever came up to make me late."

"What are you gonna tell them?" He asked.

"The truth, of course," I said with a smirk, and his eyes went wide as Daddy picked up on the other end of the line. "Hi, Daddy, I just wanted you to know I'm gonna be a little late. I'm at Em and James's, and we fell asleep watching Bonanza. "We're just leaving now, and should be there in thirty minutes. Yes, Daddy we'll be careful…I love you, too."

"Well, that seemed easy," Em said, pulling me to him. "Do you think he believed you?"

"Yeah, he trusts me," I replied, as guilt washed over me.

"Come on, babe," he said kissing my forehead. "We'd better get you home. "Maybe I ought to come in and we can tell them how serious we really are. This promise is all well and good, but I want them to know that we're as serious as James and Cam; that we are getting married, too."

"Oh, Em, I want to tell them, too," I said, resting my cheek against his chest. "I just think it would be better if we wait until after graduation. I'll be eighteen by then, and I think Daddy would be more receptive to it. Besides, he's just now getting over the fact that I'm staying here for college to be near to you."

"I guess you're right," he said with a sigh. "Let's go, sweetness, it's already past your curfew."

He placed another kiss on my lips and we went out to the Mercedes that he'd borrowed from his dad for the night. Before I knew it, he was pulling up into the drive of my house. The porch light was on and I knew I'd better get inside. He got out and came around, opening my door. With one more kiss, I slipped out of Em's arms. He promised to call the next day after school, and with a smile, I went into the house.

Daddy was standing in the doorway of his office as I entered. He smiled at me and, with a nod of his head, turned back into the room. I hurried upstairs and collapsed on the end of my bed. The guilt from lying to my parents was beginning to take its toll on me. If hoped I could only hold out 'til after my birthday. After showering, I climbed into bed, my mind whirling, trying to get to sleep. Finally I drifted off, only to be awakened three hours later by my alarm, time for another day.

Saturday night found us at Cam and James's engagement party. Family and friends surrounded them with their love and best wishes. Cam was in her element. She was showing her beautiful ring to everyone, and she and James were practically inseparable. The one time she was asked to dance by one of the frat brothers, things almost went to fist city over an inappropriate comment made by said brother. James made us all proud by reining in his volatile temper. I could feel Em shaking next to me, and he gladly helped James escort the guy out to his car. All in all, it was a groovy night. Of course, Em and I made sure to have a little alone time. Our one tense moment came when Mama caught us coming out of the sitting room, and gave us a knowing look.

A month later, the four of us got together to celebrate Emmett's twentieth birthday. I had wanted to have a big party for him, but he wanted it to be just the four of us. We had a quiet dinner at the Brown Derby, and went to The Strand to finish off the evening. I had gone to a professional photographer and had portraits done, picking out two to frame for Em's present; he loved them, placing one on the nightstand in his bedroom, and the other on an end table in the living room. Cam and James gave him four season box seats for the Rams next season. He was really jazzed about it. Of course, I had my own private gift for him, and we spent the rest of the night alone in his room. Again, Cam and I had used the "I'm spending the night at her house" card, and we stayed there until the morning. The next birthday was mine, seventeen days later.

A week after Em's party, I woke up sicker than a dog, I ran for the bathroom, and began puking my guts up. Afterward, stumbling my way back to my bed, I laid back and let the room stop spinning. Before long, I felt much better and continued getting ready for school. By the day before my party, I was pretty sure what was wrong with me. I called Cam in hysterics.

"Oh, God, Cam," I cried, trying to be quiet. "I think I need to skip school today, and I need you to, too."

"Em, please, calm down, and tell me what's wrong?" She said soothingly. "Did you and Em have a fight?"

"No, but I can't tell you here," I replied, trying to keep it together. "I'll pick you…"

"No," she said. "You don't sound in any shape to drive. I'll come there and get you. Thirty minute?"

"Okay," I replied, trying to hold back a sob. "Please, hurry."

She said she would, and was there in record time.

I had forced myself to behave normally, going down to breakfast as always. I only ate some toast and had a cup of tea. Mama commented on how pale I was and asked if I was feeling all right. I looked up at her and she stared into my eyes, a look of frightened concern coming into hers. I smiled wanly and told her I was just feeling a little off. She glanced at Daddy with his face hidden behind his newspaper and then back over at me. She knew, although she didn't say anything; and the sound of Cam's horn had me hurrying to kiss Mama and Daddy's cheeks, and flying out the door.

As I climbed in her car, she took one look at me and put the car in gear, understanding that we couldn't talk in my driveway. Ten minutes later, she pulled into a parking lot in Griffith Park. Again she turned to me, seeing the tears coursing down my cheeks. She reached over and hugged me.

"Oh, Em, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it is, Cam," I wailed. "It's the very worst. I think I'm pregnant."

She held me at arm's length and stared at me closely. Then taking a deep breath, she spoke with authority.

"Well, you don't know for certain, right?"

I nodded, searching my purse for a tissue. She reached into her glove box, and handed me one, continuing to talk.

"I think we need to go to the LA Free Clinic and find out one way or the other, before we panic," she said, taking my hands. "And, you know that I'll be with you no matter what."

I nodded, tears flowing anew.

"How am I gonna tell Em or my parents?" I sobbed. "We've been so careful, staying diligently on the rhythm method. I guess we messed up somewhere."

"Possibly, but let's go find out for sure, okay. Then we'll know what we're dealing with," she said starting the car and driving to L.A.

We accomplished the thirty minute drive in silence. Every once in a while, she reached over and squeezed my hand.

Nervously, we walked in the door and walked up to the reception desk. After telling the receptionist that I needed a pregnancy test, she looked up at me and frowned, before asking my name, handing me a clipboard with forms to fill out, and telling me to take a seat. I wasn't sure what address and phone number to give and, because I didn't want my parents to find out that way, I decided to give Emmett's. I was going to tell him tonight, giving him a heads up. Cam agreed with my decision.

Looking around, I noticed quite a few unkempt people waiting in the seating area. Some looked very sick, while others seemed very frightened. There were a few pregnant women, some young, and some older, who looked so tired and weary.

It took nearly three hours, and by the time I was called, I was a nervous wreck. Cam wasn't allowed to come with me and I started to panic.

"It'll be fine, Em," she said, hugging me. "I'll be right here."

I followed the nurse down a long hallway to a room at the end. She told me to take off my clothes, put on the gown she handed me with the opening in the front, and have a seat on the examining table. She took my temperature, blood pressure, and weighed me.

"Dr Collins will be with you shortly," she said, smiling and patting my shoulder sympathetically.

I waited another thirty minutes before a tall middle aged man strode into the room followed by the nurse.

"Well, Emily," he said kindly. "I see that you think that you may be pregnant. What makes you think so?"

I told him about being intimate with Em for the past nine months, using the rhythm method, and that I'd been sick in the mornings for the past two weeks.

"Are your breasts sore, tender to the touch?" he asked, jotting down my answers onto a clip board, and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to examine you and then have the nurse draw some blood. Please lay back and put your feet in the stirrups."

After he got me settled, he opened the gown, and examined me. I bit my fist in order to keep from crying out at the sterile invasion of my body. I had never had an exam of this sort. He slipped my feet out of the stirrups and pressed on my stomach from the outside, Closing the gown, he helped me to sit up. After writing on the clipboard again, he turned to me, looking at me sadly.

"Emily, from my preliminary examination, I am almost certain that you are pregnant," he said, sitting down on a rolling stool. "We won't know for sure until we get the results of the blood test. However, your uterus is swollen, which is a good indication. You'll need to see your physician as soon as possible."

He took my hand as I sat there, tears streaming down my face.

"When will the test results come back?" I asked, choking on my tears.

"It'll take three days, and we'll call you as soon as there here, probably Sunday," he said with a smile. "We work seven days a week around here, so we'll be able to let you know right away. Now, I need to ask you if the father is in the picture. If so, will he be supportive of this pregnancy?"

"Yes, he is," I replied, looking down at my hands, and holding ring up to him. "We're promised, and going to make it official after my birthday, tomorrow. Emmett will support me in this, I'm sure."

"Is he as young as you?" He asked. "This is quite a big step for ones so young."

"No, he's twenty," I replied. "He's in college, and I will be in the fall. I'm also sure that our parents will help us, after they get over the shock and being angry. I'm just sorry that we are going to disappoint them, my Daddy especially."

After reiterating that I should expect a call on Sunday afternoon, he wished me well and left me to dress.

As soon as I walked into the waiting room, Cam was at my side. One look at my face and she knew. I nodded my confirmation, and we left the clinic. We went to Cam's house, as her parents we both gone, and at four o'clock, I called Mama and asked if I could stay the night there. This wasn't anything new, so she was fine with it.

We talked all afternoon and, after dinner, waited out on the porch for Em and James to arrive. Cam planned to take James inside while I talked to Em. The closer the time got for them to arrive, the more nervous and upset I became. How was he going to react to the news of his impending fatherhood? Our lives, our plans, had all just been fucked up royally.

"Oh, Em," I sighed, tears falling anew.

"Babe?" He questioned, pulling me to him. "What's going on?"

"Baby, we're in big trouble," I cried and buried my face against his chest. "Big, big trouble."

**CPOV**

I was still in shock about Em being preggers. What a messed up birthday present! I silently thanked God, and my mom, that I was on the pill, even though J and I had stuck to our pact, and hadn't had sex since Hawaii. Em and I spent the entire afternoon sitting on my balcony, talking about all the angles and options available, and I was glad we were living in a time when you could choose what you wanted to do. Of course, given our parents views on the subject, Em and Em would most likely "have to" get married.

Megeen was way cool, like my mom, and would likely be understanding, and be supportive; Dom on the other hand... I could imagine what my own dad would do, and it wasn't very pretty. I could just see him standing there, blood everywhere, as he held J's severed dick in his hand...

Em and J were coming over to hang out after dinner, and Em was a nervous wreck. She had decided to tell him as soon as they got here. My mom had pulled me aside and asked what was up. I told her that Em and Em were secretly engaged, and that had them freaked out a little, trying to keep it secret until graduation. Mom nodded, but still looked at us weird.

We decided to wait out front, and the minute the GTO pulled into the driveway, Em started crying again. She was shaking like a leaf, and Emmett immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Baby, we're in big trouble," she was telling him. "Big, big trouble."

"Your dad spazzed out about your going to USC, didn't he?" Emmett asked. "He's not going to let you go there, is he? You're going to the east coast."

"Huh?" Em questioned. "Oh... no, they're okay with that, as long as I promised to keep my grades up and put school as my top priority."

"Okay, so what's the problem then, Sweetness?" Em lifted her face to his. "I can't imagine anything worse than that."

"I can..." Em sighed softly, looking into his face.

J and I were supposed to have gone into the house, allowing Em and Em some privacy, but we had been caught up in their private conversation, and stood riveted to the driveway only a few yards from them. J took a deep breath, and began looking back and forth between me and Em. He took my hand, and held onto it tightly, as the reality of the situation hit home.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned under his breath. "Oh God, McCarty."

"Babe, please, tell me what it is," Emmett was pleading with Em. "We love each other, and that's all that matters, isn't it? We can get through whatever this is."

Em finally managed a lopsided semi-smile. She looked up at him, through a blur of tears, and whispered, "I'm pregnant, Em. We're going to have a baby."

Emmett stood like a statue, not even breathing, as the world suddenly came to a screeching halt. The sounds of the night became deafening; crickets, obviously on steroids, chirped loudly, as neighborhood dogs barked into loud speakers. J continued to take shallow breaths, and squeeze my hand, as silent tears ran down my face. After what seemed like hours, Emmett finally sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"We'll get married," he said, then made a feeble attempt at a smile. "See? It'll be fine. We'll get married. Then we'll tell everyone."

"Oh, Baby, is that what you really want? What about your parents? This could ruin your life," Em asked, hoping for some positive reassurance.

"It can work," Emmett sounded neither positive nor reassuring as he added, "I think."

"Sure, Baby," Em tried to sound like a big, brave woman, but instead came across like a scared little girl. "We can make it work, right?"

J cleared his throat loudly, and then offered, "You guys wanna go for a drive, or something? You can use the car, if you want. Cam and I are gonna go in and watch TV."

"Yeah, we're just gonna go on inside, now," I called over my shoulder, as J dragged me toward my front door, and tossed his keys to Emmett.

As soon as we were in the den, seated on the couch, with the television masking our conversation, J turned to me. "You know this is fucked up - right? Their parents are gonna have a shit fit. And what are they really gonna do? Get married? No fucking way."

"Why not?" I demanded. "Yeah, their parents will probably blast off into orbit, but they'll get over it. And, it's not like they weren't planning to get married anyway... this just makes it happen a little sooner."

"And what are they supposed to live on? Love? That doesn't pay bills. Emmett and I can barely cover our expenses now. We only work part time, you know." J was thinking logically, but it was pissing me off. "And, what are you girls thinking - Em's gonna move into Em's bedroom at the beach house with him? Oh, God... "

"We didn't go into details about what they're going to do. I don't know about the McCarty's, but Em's parents won't throw them out," I said, wondering if that were true. "I think we should let them make their own decisions, then support whatever they decide to do. I know I'm going to be there for Em - whatever she needs."

"Emmett's' my main man," J responded, getting defensive. "He knows I got his back."

"Okay, then. Let's just wait to see what they come up with," I ended the conversation by kissing J right into a make-out session.

Just minutes before midnight, Em slipped into the den, telling J that Emmett was waiting in the car. J and I said our good nights, and Em and I went up to my bedroom. As soon as the door was closed behind us, I drilled her for information.

"Did he freak out after we left you two alone?" I wanted to know. "He better have been really nice to you, 'cause it's his fault. He should have paid more attention, and had a rubber, or something."

"It takes two, Cam," Em defended them. "But, no, he didn't freak out. He says we'll get married, but I just don't know... Maybe I should really consider... you know."

I looked at my best friend questioningly. "Oh," I said, nodding. "OH! No, Em, you can't even think about getting an abortion. No way. No fucking way!"

"Think about it, Cam," she sighed, tearing up again. "Emmett was really sweet, and suggested getting married right off the bat, but there was something in his voice... His heart's not in it. Not really. And I don't want him to marry me because he feels obligated."

"Emily Maureen Russo, you listen to me," I demanded, getting right in her face. "Emmett loves you, and you two planned on getting married anyway. So you just moved the date up a little - so? Please, think about everything. Once you do something like that you'll have to wear it forever. I can't talk anymore. We need to go to sleep now. Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday party, and we have a lot to do to get ready for it. Just go to sleep, okay?"

"I'll try. But can I wake you up if I need to?" Em whimpered, rolling into a ball.

The next morning both of us were fairly quiet as we ate toast and sipped our coffee. Megeen called, reminding us there were errands to do, and a house to decorate, not to mention Em had an appointment to get her hair done, plus a manicure and makeup. We hurried over to Em's house, and got to the tasks at hand. By three o'clock, the house was perfect, Em was at the beauty shop, and I was home getting ready, myself.

J picked me up at seven-thirty, and we were off to Em's party. On the way over, I asked how Emmett was, and what he planned on doing about the situation. J said he was fine, and as far as the two of them had discussed, Emmett planned on getting married, but he wasn't thrilled at the idea of having to do it right this minute, so to speak. He was also more than a little worried about how to tell his parents, and what their reaction might be.

"That could be us, Cam. You realize that, right?" J wanted me to acknowledge and confirm that I did.

"Well, yeah, sort of," I hedged, unable to directly lie about the birth control pills, but not wanting to be entirely honest either. "But it's not us, so let's not even go there."

We arrived at Em's, thankfully ending that conversation. The party was getting started, and most of the guests that had been invited were already dancing, hitting the buffet table, and getting into the mood to celebrate. Em and Em were standing at the door to the patio, greeting everyone as they entered the party zone.

"Lookin' good, Em," J said, giving her a hug. "If it wasn't for Emmett and Cam, who knows..."

We all laughed at the comment, and the tension eased up a bit. Em did look very pretty. Glowing, in fact. The makeup artist had done a great job concealing the puffy eyes that had been crying off and on for the past twenty-four hours.

The four of us silently agreed to party like we would have a week ago, before the proverbial axe had fallen. The subject on our minds was set aside, for now. Em successfully blew out all eighteen candles in one breath, but the four of us knew her wish probably wouldn't come true. The call from the clinic tomorrow would more than likely confirm her pregnancy, not granting her the reprieve she had wished for.

The next day, Em and I were off to Manhattan Beach by nine, not wanting to chance missing the call from the clinic. The four of us made small talk, not wanting to jinx the situation by dwelling on it too soon. Emmett kept hugging Em, and kissing her forehead. He also kept chugging down one beer after another.

"There's some fine surf we're missing out on," J stated, nodding his head toward the water. "Let's go catch a few. Show the amateurs how it's done."

At the urging of Em, Emmett reluctantly agreed, and the two guys grabbed their boards and headed out the door.

"He's a basket case," Em sighed. "I feel like I've totally ruined everything for him. For us."

"It takes two, remember?" I reminded my friend. "This is gonna have a huge impact on your life, too. Don't feel sorry for him. Think about yourself."

We watched television for what seemed like hours before the phone ringing brought us back to reality.

"I'll get it, if you want," I volunteered.

"No, I want to hear it first hand," Em said, walking into the kitchen, turning her back to me, and picking up the receiver. "Hello... Yes, this is Emily Russo... Uh-huh... Six weeks? Yes, I know that option is available... The father knows... I do have a regular doctor... Thank you."

Emmett and J had opened the front door, and quietly slipped into the living room. I had taken Emmett's hand, as J put his arm around his friend's shoulder. The side of the conversation we had heard confirmed the outcome we had expected. Em turned around, swallowing back the sob her tears betrayed. Everyone stood rooted in place for a moment, before Emmett moved forward, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess we better go see our parents," he said softly. "Yours first, or mine?"

"Oh, God, Daddy," Em wailed. "He's going to kill me, and mom will be so hurt. Your parents already think I'm almost a slut, going off to Hawaii with you. They're gonna hate me. God, Em, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Sweetness," Em soothed, "I'm sorry for not taking precautions. I feel like I took advantage of you, since I've... well, had experience, anyway... my parents don't hate you now, and they won't after we tell them. Your mom will probably cry, but she'll understand. And I'm sure once your dad cools off, he'll forgive you. Us."

"Maybe you should tell them together," I suggested. "Meet them for dinner somewhere. That way, they can't get too hostile, being in a public restaurant. And neither set of parents is gonna freak out in front of the other one. You might want to just tell them you decided to get married - right away, or as soon as Em graduates. Then you can tell them they're going to be grandparents later."

"They're going to say 'no' about getting married, unless there's a good reason for it," J pointed out, again being the logical one, "even if Em is eighteen now. But, I agree. Tell them together, and tell them you want to get married before you lay the pregnancy on them. That makes it sound more like it's something you really want to do, and not something you think you have to do. That's how I'd handle it, anyway."

J and I each got into our cars, leaving Em and Em to sort through the options, and decide what they were going to do. J followed me home, where we spent the rest of the day wondering the fate of our two best friends.

About ten o'clock, Em called, wanting to know if we could meet them at Bob's Big Boy. They wanted to tell us about the meeting with their parents. We jumped up, and made the drive in record time.

"What happened?" I asked under my breath, as if we were discussing a covert operation of utmost importance.

"About what we expected," Emmett started. "Their first reaction was, 'no way in hell.' No, even thinking about marriage for at least two years. So I laid the rest of the story on them. After our dad's growled, and our moms cried, we went back to my folk's house, and had some serious discussion. They want us to think about our options before we just jump into marriage."

"I'm scared to death to go home, and face daddy alone," Em said. "After we left Malibu, we came straight here. Can I spend the night with you, Cam? I don't think it's safe to go to the beach house, in case daddy decides to pay Em a visit."

"Good point," I agreed. "Sure - spend the night with me. Heck, you can move in, if you want. My mom would understand."

We all ordered a piece of their famous strawberry pie, and coffee. Em added a side of pickles, and a scoop of pistachio ice cream to her order.

The next morning, we went to school, and came back to my house afterward. We typically didn't see Em and J during the week, but they came over that evening. Emmett had gone back to Malibu after dropping Em at my house last night, and was up practically all night talking with his parents.

The McCarty's were not happy. They had pleaded with their son to convince Em to put the baby up for adoption, and continue their plans to finish college then get married and start a family somewhere down the road. Emmett was torn in half, wanting to do what was right for all concerned. His parents had valid issues, and had been very persuasive in their arguments.

Em had listened to him, trying to keep all emotion and expression from showing on her face, and in her verbal responses. After the guys left, we went up to go to bed.

"We're ditching tomorrow," Em said firmly. "And you're taking me back to the clinic. I can live with an abortion more than I could knowing I have a child out there somewhere, that I'll never see."

"Em, are you sure?" I questioned. "I really don't think..."

"Please, Cam, this is hard enough without you trying to talk me out of it. Let's just get some sleep, okay? I probably won't be able to for a long time, after tomorrow."

As soon as Em was sound asleep, I took my phone into my bathroom, and called the beach house. J answered on the first ring.

We sat huddled together in the waiting room. Several girls, that appeared to be our age, along with a few older women, waited for their turn with the doctor. They had been calling clients in two at a time. Approximately forty minutes later, the pale and shaking patients would return from the back room, and on wobbly legs, leave the facility.

The assistant came to the door, and called out, "Emily and Susan." Both girls stood, and gave each other a "good luck" look, before disappearing into the operating room. I made a futile attempt, with the back of my hand, to wipe away the tears, mixed with snot and mascara that ran down my face. One of the women walked over, and handed me a tissue, just as the front door opened.

Emmett, looking wild-eyed and frantic, followed closely by James, barged into the lobby. He jerked me out of my seat, and demanded, "Where is she, Cam?"

"Hey, buddy," J warned, "get a grip. Cam's upset enough."

I swallowed, and looked toward the door to the back room, nodding slightly. J wrapped his arms around me, as Emmett nearly knocked the door off its hinges.

The next thing we heard was Emmett's terrified voice screaming, "Oh God, Em. NO!"

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, what do think Emmett found when he barged into the operating room? Did Emily have the abortion, or did he get there in time to stop it? Do you think that this crisis will help Cam and J stick with their promise of 'not 'til we're married? Come back next time and find out.**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. It's discouraging when we don't know what you're thinkin' and feelin' about our story!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well here we are again. We hope you're enjoyin' our kids and their dramas.**_

_**Thanks to all of you that are readin; and reviewin'. You'll never know what it means.**_

_**Again, SM owns Emmett and James and all things Twilight. We own Cam and Em and they LOVE to play with them. **_

_**Chapter 15 **_

EPOV

"Baby, we're in big trouble," I cried and buried my face against his chest. "Big, big trouble."

"Your dad spazzed out about you going to USC, didn't he?" Emmett asked. "He's not going to let you go there, is he? You're going to the east coast."

"Huh?" I questioned, confused for a moment. "Oh...no, they were okay with that, as long as I promised to keep my grades up and put school as my top priority."

"Okay, so what's the problem then, Sweetness?" He lifted my face to his. "I can't imagine anything worse than that."

"I can..." I sighed softly, looking into his face.

"Babe, please tell me what's wrong." He was pleading with me. "We love each other, and that's all that matters, isn't it? We can get through whatever this is."

I finally managed a sad semi-smile. I looked up at him, through a blur of tears and, and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, Em," I whispered, laying my hand on my flat stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

Em stood there silently for a long time. I watched a myriad of emotions flash through his eyes. After what seemed like hours, he finally sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"We'll get married," he said, then made a feeble attempt at a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "See? It'll be fine. We'll get married. Then we'll tell everyone."

"Oh, Baby, is that what you really want? This could ruin your life; and what about your parents?" I asked, hoping for some positive reassurance.

"It can work." He sounded neither positive nor reassuring as he added, "I think."

"Sure, Baby," I tried to sound positive.

But I was beginning to panic; he hadn't even looked at me…everywhere else, but not at me.

"We can make it work, right?" I whimpered.

J cleared his throat loudly, and then offered, "You guys wanna go for a drive, or something? You can use the car, if you want. Cam and I are gonna go in and watch TV."

"Yeah, we're just gonna go on inside, now," she called over her shoulder, as J dragged her toward the front door, and tossed his keys to Emmett.

Looking down at James's car keys in his hand, he smiled sadly.

"He never lets anyone drive the GTO," he murmured, finally glancing up at me. "He's a great guy, and the best friend I've ever had."

I slipped my hand into his, and nodded in agreement; murmuring that Cam was the same for me. He pulled me gently to the car. After helping me onto the passenger seat, he looked down with a small smile, and leaned in to press a soft kiss against my lips. My aching heart eased a bit. Maybe I wasn't going to have to face this alone.

After climbing into the driver's seat, he put the car in motion and soon we were traveling down Pacific Coast Highway. It was a tense, silent drive, and I wasn't surprised as he pulled into the driveway of his parent's beach house in Malibu. Helping me out of the car, he kept a tight hold of my hand as he led me down to the sand.

I sank to my knees, sitting back on my heels, waiting while Em stood staring out at the sea. Finally, I couldn't take his silence any more.

"Em, I'm sorry," I cried softly. "Please don't hate me, I couldn't handle that."

Still he was silent.

"Damn it, Emmett, say something," I shouted, hysteria starting to build in me as tears streamed down my face. "Scream and holler at me, anything, but just say something, please."

I was sobbing by that point. I felt like our world was collapsing and I was losing him. Rising, I began running, not caring where I was going, blinded by my tears. When I heard him shout my name, I tried to run faster. Suddenly, I was tackled to the sand. I struggled, wailing, as he wrapped me in his arms, and sat up, pulling me onto his lap.

"Shhh, shhh," he soothed, rocking me, smoothing my hair back from my face. "I'm here, and I don't hate you. I love you, sweetness, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together, I promise."

Slowly, my sobs subsided and, wrapping my arms around his neck, I burrowed tightly into him.

"Wha…what are we…gon…gonna do, Em?" I stuttered brokenly. "I'm so scared."

"I am too, Em," he said against my temple, kissing it. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together. I know that the folks will be pissed, and give us all kinds of advice and ultimatums. But, in the end, babe, we are now of age, and it will be our decision to make, no one else's."

Taking a shuddering breath, I tried to pull myself together. Granted, this was the worst thing that could happen at this time in my life, but it wasn't just me that was being affected. Emmett's life was being put on hold as well.

"What do you want to do, Emmett?" I asked, looking up into his face. "Tell me what you're feeling and thinking."

Again, he was quiet, his brow furrowed in thought. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at me and finally spoke.

"Right now I'm still numb, shocked, and kind of in limbo, until we get the call on Sunday," he replied, straightening up, and taking me by the shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. "We will get married, Emily. If you are pregnant, I will marry you, now instead of later."

We talked for a long time, never coming up with any real solutions. What a mess we had made.

I saw the fear and desperation in his eyes, even as he tried to mask it. He looked back out to the water. I shivered, the feeling of guilt almost overwhelming me. His dreams were going down the drain, and it was killing me. I reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes back to me.

"Let's wait until Sunday to make definite decisions, okay?' I asked softly, biting my lip and, with serious doubt, added, "Maybe we'll get lucky, and this will all be a mistake."

"Yeah, maybe," he said doubtfully. "If the test proves that you're pregnant, Em, we'll get married. I won't let this destroy us babe, but it will make things harder…especially with our parents…and college."

I shivered at the despair in his voice.

We sat in silence for a long time, clinging to each other. Finally, he lifted me from his lap and stood; reaching a hand down to help me up.

"It's getting late and, we sure don't want you missing midnight curfew," he said, wrapping his arm across my shoulders and heading back toward the car.

"I guess we'll have to play it cool for your birthday party tomorrow night," he said, stopping next to the passenger door, and taking my shoulders.

"Oh, God, I wish I could cancel the party, Em," I cried softly. "I don't know if I can go through with it. All of our friends and families will be there, and I know they'll take one look at me and know."

"I'll be right there with you, babe," he said, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "And Cam and J will be there, too. We can do this."

I nodded and slipped into the car. As we drove back to Cam's, Em reached over taking one of my hands that I was clenching in my lap, and raised it to his lips.

"I love you, Emily," he said glancing at me. "I'll always love you, sweetness. Never forget that, no matter what happens."

With a sob, I slid across the seat, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you, too, Emmett, so very much" I whispered. "Nothing will ever change that…not ever."

Arriving back at Cam's, he pulled up into the driveway and sat there with the engine running. We were silent.

"Will you come early tomorrow night?" I asked quietly. "I'll need you, baby."

"Of course, I will sweetness," he replied, holding me tightly before dipping his head to take my lips lovingly. "You'd better get inside; you've only got a couple of minutes. Tell James I'm out here, okay?"

I clung to him for a moment longer, and quickly slid out of the car, and ran up the steps to the front door. Turning back to wave goodbye, I saw Em with his arms draped over the steering wheel and his face buried in them. I was sure I saw his shoulders shaking. Pressing my fingers against my mouth, I turned and entered the house.

After James left, Cam and I went up to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed, she began asking questions

"Did he freak out after we left you two alone?" She wanted to know. "He'd better have been really nice to you, 'cause it's his fault. He should have paid more attention, and had a rubber, or something."

"It takes two, Cam; I'm not innocent in this." I said sadly. "But, no, he didn't freak out. He says we'll get married, but I just don't know... Maybe I should really consider... you know."

"Oh," she said, nodding, before she realized what I had just said. "OH! No, Em, you can't even think about getting an abortion. No way. No fucking way!"

"Think about it, Cam," I said, tearing up again. "Emmett was really sweet, and suggested getting married right off the bat. But there was something in his voice... I think he just said that because it's expected of him. I don't want him to marry me because he feels obligated."

"Emily Maureen Russo, you listen to me," she demanded, getting right in my face. "Emmett loves you, and you two planned on getting married anyway. So you just moved the date up a little - so? Please, think about everything. Once you do something like that you'll have to wear it forever."

We stood staring at each other. Then she turned away, and climbed into bed.

"I can't talk any more, and we need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday party, and we have a lot to do to get ready for it. Just go to sleep, okay?"

I knew I had upset her.

"I'll try. But can I wake you up if I need to?" I whimpered, sliding beneath the sheets, and curling into a fetal position.

The next day, we went through the motions of preparing for my birthday party. Acting as if everything was 'normal', was the hardest thing I had ever done. By the time the decorations were up, and I was back from the beauty salon, I felt as if my face had frozen into a plaster mask; grinning like the joker. When Em arrived, he found me in a state of panic.

"Em, I can't do this," I cried softly, clutching his hands tightly.

"Yes you can, babe," he soothed, wrapping his arms around me, and looking down into my face. "Cam and James are here for you, and so am I. I won't leave your side."

Burrowing my face into the crook of his neck, I took a shuddering breath.

"Thank you," whispered. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

We had been standing in the foyer, greeting my guests, when Cam and James arrived. James smiled down at me sweetly and joked that maybe if Cam and Em weren't in the picture, he and I might have gotten together. He had gently helped to ease the tension I was feeling by getting us all to laugh.

The party came off without a hitch. Em made sure that I kept up the façade as we partied like we always did. Of course, my wish had been for this mess to go away, but, deep down, I knew it wouldn't.

When Mama and Daddy gave me the keys to a new Jaguar XKE; saying that I needed a good car for school, I almost lost it. I didn't deserve it, and the guilt that washed over me caused my knees to buckle, and I whimpered. Em held me up by wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me to his side.

I spent the rest of the night in a fog. How could I fix this? I couldn't, and everyone I loved would suffer.

As Em prepared to leave, he promised to be with me when I got the phone call the next day. The four of us would be together at the beach house when it came.

Cam and I got an early start, arriving at The Strand beach house a little after nine o'clock. For the first few hours, we all sat around the living room chatting about everything but the subject most on our minds. I was cuddled with Em on the loveseat, while Cam and James lounged on the big pillows on the floor. I was getting worried about the amount of beer Em was drinking, but decided to let it go; no need to create waves.

Around noon, James suggested that they were missing some good waves and should go show the amateurs how it should be done. Em didn't want to go, but I urged him to get out for a while. Reluctantly he followed James out onto the porch and, after donning their wetsuits; they grabbed their boards and trotted down to the water.

"He's a basket case," I said with a sigh, watching his slightly hunched shoulders. "I feel like I've ruined everything for him…for us."

"It takes two, remember?" She reminded me. "This is gonna have a huge impact on your life, too. Don't just feel sorry for him, think about yourself, too."

Cam and I settled down to watch some TV. The show that we had been watching had just ended when the phone rang. She and I looked at each other and I began to tremble.

"I'll get it, if you want," she volunteered.

"No, I want to hear it first hand," I said, walking into the kitchen, turning my back to her, and picking up the receiver. "Hello...Yes, this is Emily Russo...Uh-huh...Six weeks? Yes, I know that option is available...The father knows...I do have a regular doctor...Thank you."

After putting the receiver back into its cradle, I stood there, head bowed and the reality set in. I felt a numbing jolt flow through me, and tears filled my eyes. Pressing a hand to my mouth, I turned to find em, Cam and James standing in the doorway watching me. Cam held Em's hand tightly, and James had an arm thrown over his shoulder. They had apparently heard my end of the conversation, and knew the results.

Em and I stared at one another for a long moment, and I began to sob as he came to me and encircled me in his arms.

"Guess we better go see our parents," he said softly. "Yours first, or mine?"

"Oh, God, Daddy," I wailed. "He's going to kill me, and mom will be so hurt. Your parents already think I'm almost a slut, going off to Hawaii with you. They're gonna hate me. God, Em, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Sweetness," he soothed, rubbing comforting circles on my back "I'm sorry for not taking precautions. I feel like I took advantage of you, since I've... well, had experience, anyway. My parents don't hate you now, and they won't after we tell them. Your mom will probably cry, but she'll understand. And I'm sure once your dad cools off, he'll forgive you…us."

We talked with Cam and James, and they suggested we get our parents together at a neutral place, somewhere that they couldn't really spazz out. We agreed, and I called Mama, telling her that Em and I would like to meet them for dinner at their favorite restaurant for dinner, and we had something important to discuss with them. She agreed. Em gave the same request to his parents, and they agreed also. Em called and made reservations for six o'clock.

Armed with James and Cam's advice to convince them we wanted to get married first and, after the dust settled, tell them about the pregnancy if we had to, we drove toward Hollywood and the Brown Derby.

Mama and Daddy were already seated when we arrived and Mr. and Mrs. McCarty followed shortly thereafter. After greetings all around, we sat down, the waiter appearing tableside. He handed us each a menu and asked if we'd like anything to drink. Em and I asked for cokes and the adults wine.

"So, kids," Daddy said as the waiter left to get our drinks. "What is it you need to discuss with us?"

"Oh, Dom," Mama interrupted. "Let be havin' a fine meal, first. It'll keep until after."

I glanced up to find her staring at me intently. This was one time I didn't find Mama's 'gift' so great. She knew.

"Meg's right," Everett said. "I prefer a good meal before any important discussion.

So it was that I played with my salmon steak and asparagus, barely eating. Em wasn't eating like his usual self either. He kept grabbing my hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. I don't think our actions were missed by Mama or Janine. Finally, Daddy pushed his plate away and leaned his forearms on the table.

"Is it okay, now, Meg? He asked Mama with a smirk, and she smiled sweetly, nodding her head.

Soon I felt like a bug under a microscope with all four parents staring at us expectantly. Em cleared his throat.

"Well," he said swallowing and grabbing my hand. "Emily and I would like your permission to get married."

"Sweetheart," Janine said, shaking her head. "You are promised…well really engaged, already."

"I know, Mom," he answered nervously. "But we want to get married now."

"No!" Daddy said standing up and throwing his napkin on the table. "You both have college and law school to finish first."

Mama grabbed his arm and pulled him back in his seat. "Don't make a scene, Dom; people are staring."

"He right, Emmett," Everett said, staring at his son. "You're both so young, and if you really love one another…and I think you do…you can wait until you've finished school; especially now that Emily is going to USC. You don't need to rush into marriage."

"That's just it, Dad," he said flatly. "We will be around each other even more than we are now, and we feel being married is the right thing. We could run off to Vegas now that Emily is eighteen. But we'd rather have your blessing and do it right."

"Is that a threat, young man?" Daddy said quietly through clenched teeth, his face bright red. "Emily, cara, what about your promise to put school first?"

"No, sir," Em replied. "It's just the truth. I love your daughter with everything I have, and don't want to be apart from her."

I looked down at my trembling hands, tears filling my eyes.

"That's all well and good, son," Everett said. "But I think that you should consider waiting at least two years. That way you'll be settled in school and better able to adjust to marriage."

Em glanced down at me, silently asking for my okay, and I nodded, squeezing his had tightly. He looked into each of the adults faces before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, so here's the thing," he said quietly. "Emily is pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"Oh, no, Emmett," Janine cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, fuck," Everett groaned, sitting back in his chair.

Mama, who was sitting next to me, wrapped her arm around my shoulders as I began to cry. When I looked up at Daddy, my heart broke. I could see all the shame and disappointment in his eyes, and then he was growling at Emmett.

"I trusted you with my daughter, you little shit," he raged in a whisper. "And now you tell me you've made her pregnant? I ought to…"

"Dom!" mama said sternly. "This is not the time or place to be discussin' this; especially while you're in this temper. Let's take it to the house."

"Meg…" he started.

"Think about what yer about ta say, boyo," she said cutting him off, staring with a raised brow.

He stared at her for a long time before standing throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table, and storming out.

"Don't worry, me girl," mama said leaning over to kiss my cheek and pat Em's shoulder. "I'll be talkin' ta him."

She stood and followed Daddy out.

"We would like you two to come to the house, son," Everett said, standing and taking Janine's hand. "I believe there is much to talk about."

"Yes, sir," Em replied respectfully.

Janine looked at us sadly before kissing each of us, and followed her husband out.

"That went well," I said sarcastically. "But at least it's now out in the open."

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning, babe," he said with a grimace, pulling me to my feet. "We'd better be prepared for a lot of anger, sadness and unwanted advice. Come on, might as well get my folks out of the way."

Before we knew it, we were pulling into the driveway of the McCarty's primary home in Beverly Hills. We were there for half an hour, Everett and Janine begging us to think before we acted; weigh all our options, and to remember that there were always solutions to be found.

Afterward, we called Cam and James, asking them to meet us at Bob's Big Boy. When they got there, we all ordered coffee and strawberry pie. When the waitress left our order, we told them everything that had taken place.

I told them that I was afraid to go home and face daddy alone, and asked Cam if I could stay over at her house; explaining that The Strand wouldn't be good for me to be if Daddy decided to pay Em an unexpected visit. She agreed, and even offered to let me move in with her; that her mother wouldn't mind.

Em's eyes widened at the mention of a hypothetical visit from Daddy.

"He wouldn't, would he?" He asked, running his hand around the back of his neck, fear crossing his face. "God, he doesn't own a gun, does he?"

"Who knows with Daddy when he's angry," I replied, squeezing his hand. "But, no, he doesn't own a gun…not that I know of, anyway. Besides, baby, I think he's more disappointed with me."

The next morning, we went to school. I couldn't tell you anything that was taught or said, my mind churning with so my sadness and uncertainty. Afterward, I called mama to let her know that I was staying with Cam for a few days. She tried to talk me into going home and talking to them, and I agreed to see them in a couple of days. I just needed a little time. It was unusual for Em and James come over on a week night, but they did that night.

Em had gone back to his parent's house the night before, after dropping me at Cam's.

"We talked almost all night before I finally passed out in my old room," he explained. "They had some valid arguments, Em. They suggested that we think about giving the baby up for adoption."

I felt my heart shudder, and put on a blank face.

"Do you agree with them, Emmett?" I asked softly, glancing quickly at Cam. She knew what I was thinking.

"I don't know," he blurted out, standing and pacing the floor. "I want to do the right thing for all of us. They have always steered me right, Em. Maybe they're right, and we should finish school before we settle down and raise a family."

I looked at him and smiled sadly. My heart was breaking, and I knew what I had to do.

Soon they were leaving and I followed him out onto the porch, Cam and James going down to the Jeep.

"Just think about it, Em," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you, sweetness. I only want this to turn out the best way it can."

I raised my head and kissed him with all the love in my heart. After pulling away, I buried my face against his neck.

"I love you more than my own life, Emmett," I whispered brokenly, taking a shuddering breath. "Remember that always, baby, no matter what."

He stared deeply into my eyes before leaning down to kiss me again, desperately. I reluctantly let him pull away, and watched, smothering my sobs, as he got into the Jeep. Our eyes met in the light from the porch and street light; with a nod, he pulled away from the curb, and was gone. Cam and I went back inside and up to her room to go to bed. I turned to her.

"We're ditching tomorrow," I said firmly. "And you're taking me back to the clinic. I can live with an abortion more than I could knowing I have a child out there somewhere, that I'll never see."

"Em, are you sure?" she questioned uncertainly. "I really don't think..."

"Please, Cam, this is hard enough without you trying to talk me out of it," I interrupted. "Let's just get some sleep, okay? I doubt I'll be able to for a long time, after tomorrow."

The next morning is basically a blur to me. Other than remembering filling out papers and being called back to the operating room, the only thing that is clear as the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Oh God, Em, NO!" He roared as he ran, approaching the table I was lying on.

I was biting on my fist as I prepared for the surgical invasion of my body. My eyes widened and I began to sob.

The nurse tried to restrain him, telling him he couldn't be in there.

"The hell I can't," he growled menacingly at her before turning to the terrified doctor. "And don't you touch her."

Tuning, he looked at me so sadly, and gently lifted me, wrapping the surgical blankets around me, and carried me out through the waiting room to the waiting GTO; Cam and James hurrying behind us.

He settled me onto his lap in the back seat while James drove us to the beach house in Malibu. Apparently this had been pre-arranged, as Em's Jeep was in the driveway. Cam climbed out, helping Em lift me out of the back seat. Before he straightened with me in his arms, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"We love you, and will always be here for you," she whispered as tears coursed down her cheeks, and standing on tip-toe, stretched up to kiss Em, too. "We're here for you too, big guy."

He gave her a weak smile and carried me into the house, laying me on the couch. I looked up at him, afraid of what I might see. He was standing, looking out the window toward the high breaking waves. My breath hitched and his shoulders stiffened.

"Why, Em," he asked, hurt and anger in his voice. "Why didn't you talk to me first? Didn't I have a right to be in on this important decision? This is my child, too."

I burst into deep, heart wrenching sobs, curling into a fetal position. With a sob of his own, he gathered me up and cradled me on his lap, and we cried together, for all the dreams we were losing. When my sobs had turned to hiccoughs, I looked up into his agonized, tear stained face. I reached up and gently turned his face down to look at me.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you, first, Emmett," I whispered softly, looking into his eyes "I knew you were leaning toward adoption, and I just couldn't live with myself knowing I had a child out there that I would never see. You were losing all your dreams because of me, and I couldn't handle that either. At the moment it seemed the best way."

"Emily, you were so against birth control because the church forbids it," he said solemnly. "And yet you were willing to have an abortion, which is murder to them. I don't understand."

"I was willing to damn my soul for you to keep your dreams, Em, "I replied. "But I also was doing it for me, for my peace of mind."

"If you had only talked to me, this would have never happened," he said sadly, smoothing my hair back from my face. "I thought all through the night about all of this, and had decided that the only answer for us was to get married."

"I stilled in his arms, hope filling my heart, until I remembered him speaking past tense. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry again, and took a shuddering breath.

"I really fucked us up, didn't I?" I lamented, sitting up and, wrapping the surgical sheets around me, stood up. "If I could borrow some pants and a shirt from your mom's closet, I'll call a cab to take me home. I think it's time to face Daddy."

"What are you talking, about sweetness?" He asked standing and pulling me to him. "I just said I want to marry you…right away. That's the only thing I want to do. Depending on our parents, we'll have a small ceremony, or got to Vegas. But I am marrying you."

I looked up at him, joy filling my heart. He still wanted me. With a squeal, I let the sheets fall, and threw myself into his arms, kissing him happily. When we broke, he looked down at me, a dimpled smile on his face with a raised eyebrow.

"Make-up sex?" I asked with a grin.

"No, babe," he replied, kissing me sweetly. "I want to make love to my future bride."

"Yes, please," I whispered, pressing my face into his neck.

Then he carried me to his room.

Three hours later, we pulled the Jeep into the driveway of my home. Em had brought a bag to the beach house, for me, so I had clothes of my own to change into. Both Mama and Daddy's cars were parked in the open garage; letting us know they were both home.

We got out of the Jeep and taking a deep breath, clasped hands tightly and walked up to the door and inside. We had only taken a few steps into the foyer when Daddy appeared in his office doorway. He looked terrible, unshaven, rumpled and dark circles under his eyes.

I stared at him as tears filled his eyes and, with a cry, I flew to him,

"I'm so sorry Daddy," I cried. "I know how I've disappointed you, but I love you so much."

His arms tightened around me and he rubbed my back.

"Te amo, mia bambina," he whispered into my hair. "You could never disappoint me, only the circumstances."

There was movement behind us and I turned to find Mama holding Emmett's hand, pulling him toward Daddy and me.

"I think we needs be sittin' in the living room," she said softly smiling lovingly at me. "Come, I've made some tea."

I smiled; tea was Mama's panacea to everything.

Soon we were seated in the living room; Mama and Daddy in wing chairs, while Em and I sat on the couch.

Mama handed out the tea, and Daddy started.

"First of all, we are not happy about this situation," he said, glancing at Mama. "But we understand about being young and in love."

Mama actually giggled, and Em and I looked at each other uncertainly.

"What yer Da is tryin' ta say, me darlin's," she said, smiling at Daddy. "Is that we've been there. I was pregnant with Joseph when we married."

Em and I looked at each other and both gasped. I looked over at Daddy to catch him turn red and grasp Mama's hand, smiling sheepishly. She smiled at him, and I saw the love they had for each other shine in their eyes. That's what I hope Em and I would have after thirty years of marriage. With both of us being Catholic, this was a one-time deal for us. Divorce was never an option, no matter how bad things got. Turning back to at Em, I knew again this was right. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and grinned down at me. Daddy cleared his throat.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook, boy," Daddy said after clearing his throat. "My daughter was still under age when you started sleeping with her. I could press charges and you'd be in big trouble…for rape."

"Please, Daddy, no!" I shouted. "It wasn't like that. I wanted him from the first time I met him!"

"No, I don't need to hear that, Emily," he growled, shaking his head. "I'm your father and I shouldn't be told things like that. You aren't…weren't old enough to consent. However, what's done is done, and now we have a child to think of. It won't be easy for you…either of you. You will need our help and the McCarty's, too I expect, and we'll be here for you when the time comes."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said meekly. "We appreciate that."

"Yes, we do, sir," Emmett agreed. "I'm sorry that this has happened, but I'm not sorry to have been with Emily, I love her with everything in me. I just should have been more responsible, and taken more precaution."

Daddy stared at Em for a long moment, and then nodded once.

"Now," Mama started with a grin. "Do we get to start plannin' a weddin', then? Tell me what ye thinkin' me girl?"

Emmett squeezed my hand as I grinned at her.

"We had thought about going to Las Vegas," I said as Mama's eyes got big. "But, I think we've decided on a small intimate wedding with only family and a few close friends in attendance."

"To be held in the church, of course?" She questioned.

"Absolutely," Em agreed. "And maybe a small reception could be held at my parent's house. We have to make sure Emily's school doesn't find out, or she wouldn't be allowed to go to school and graduate with her class. We have to keep the guest list down.

"Well, we can do that, if your parents agree," Mama said. "You have to graduate with yer class, Emily, you're the Valedictorian. Who would you invite?"

"We thought maybe the Hightower's and Caravelli's and, of course, Cam and James," I replied. They will be the Maid of Honor and Best Man, right Em?"

"For sure," he said. "I wouldn't have anyone else stand up with me."

"Well, son," Daddy addressed Em. "Let's leave the ladies to their planning, and go have us a visit in my office."

I glanced at Mama, wondering what Daddy was going to say or, or do, to Em. She smiled reassuringly, and I knew it would be okay.

I saw and heard Em gulp loudly before he rose to follow Daddy out. He looked back at me, panic in his eyes. I just smiled at him, letting him know everything was going to be fine. We would have issues, but I felt we were on the right track…finally. I turned to Mama as she pulled out a pen and pad to start her ever present lists.

CPOV:

J held the door open for Emmett, as he walked through the waiting room, carrying Em in his arms. The doctor's assistant tossed a bag at me, containing Em's clothes and shoes. We quickly followed Em and Em to the GTO, and helped them into the back seat. Thankfully, it was still early, and traffic wasn't backed up yet. We were in Malibu, at the McCarty's beach house, within thirty minutes.

After assuring our two best friends we wanted to help in any way possible, J took me back to the clinic to pick up my car, and then followed me home. It was kinda cool - Em and I now had sort of matching cars: my XKE was gunmetal grey, and hers, British racing green. I giggled at the thought that our cars were the same color as our eyes. Her parents had never liked her driving the Cobra, a gift from her grandparents, and had given it to her very appreciative brother.

Due to traffic having been a nightmare, and taking advantage of the guy's house being empty, by stopping by for an intense make-out session, it was nearly five o'clock when we got to my house. We had just walked into the entry, when Mom called me to join her in the kitchen. Hand in hand, the two of us casually strolled in, trying to appear as though nothing had happened.

"The school called," she informed me. "Wanted to verify your absence today. Sick, were you? I hope James doesn't come down with whatever you have."

"I got confused," I said, attempting to make it sound like a true confession. "I thought today was Senior Ditch Day. But it wasn't."

"Uh-huh. And Emily was confused, as well?" Mom questioned, knowing the answer, of course. "She's never confused about anything."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," I muttered under my breath.

"We'll keep this between the three of us, if you tell me right now what's going on," she bargained. "I'm assuming you two didn't ditch school just to hang out with Emmett and James. There's only three more school days until Easter Vacation, and you'll no doubt be with them from the crack of dawn until midnight every day."

"Mom," I began, not knowing how much I should reveal. "It's kind of a secret. Em's secret. I don't want to betray her confidence. You understand, right?"

"I understand more than you think I do," Mom said softly, taking my hand, and smiling warmly at James. "Emily is pregnant, isn't she?"

"Oh, God," I sighed in relief, before continuing at warp speed. "I'm-so-glad-you-know-Yes-she-is-And-she-thought-about-having-an-abortion-because-her-parents-and-his-parents-got-totally-freaked-out-and-Emmett-said-maybe-they-should-put-it-up-for-adoption - that's-what-his folks-wanted-So-I-took-her-to-the-Free-Clinic-I-mean-I-didn't-want-to-but-anyway-Emmett-and-J-got-there-right-in-the-nick-of-time-cause-I-had-called-J-last-night-and-told-him-and-Emmett-rushed-in-and-grabbed-her-in-his-arms-and-carried-her-right-out-the-front-door. I'm sure they're just gonna get married now."

During my entire recital, mom and J had been looking back and forth between me and each other. When I finally stopped talking, she sat for a moment looking down at the counter before she spoke.

"I hope you two see how being irresponsible can impact your entire life. Like I said, I understand more than you probably think I do. I remember being young, full of raging hormones, and totally in love with the person you know you're going to marry. I'm very happy to hear Emily and Emmett are getting married instead of either of the two alternatives you mentioned. And I'm especially happy that you're on birth control pills, and we don't have to worry about any of that."

"You're on birth control pills?" J looked at me questioningly. "Since when?"

"Since you told me you were getting her an engagement ring." Mom looked at him, then at me. "You didn't tell him?"

"No, she didn't," J answered for me, not sounding at all as if he shared her happiness. "Why are you taking birth control pills?"

"They keep me from getting zits, and they make my boobs bigger. You seem to be enjoying that part of it," I countered.

J's face turned deep red, as he glared at me. "But we're not having sex. They're dangerous, and you don't need the damn things, Cam."

"Well, we DID have sex, even though we're not right now. And I keep hoping I can talk you into it again," I blurted out, then caught myself, as my mom, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh, my goodness," she said over and over again. "You two are just precious. I think I'll leave you alone to finish your discussion. Oh, my goodness..."

I could hear her giggling as she went down the hallway toward the family room.

"I'm sorry," I said, so softly it was more like mouthing the words. After a moment of deafening silence, I asked, "but why are you getting so bent outta shape? At least, we're protected. That's a good thing, not something to get pissed off about."

"You lied to me, Cam," J said, the hurt evident on his face and in his voice. "You should have told me. Especially when I said Em and Em could have been us; you should be at least told me then."

"I'm sorry, J, but what's the big deal? Not telling someone something is not the same as lying. It's just 'not telling.' Not the same at all," I argued, confidently.

"How many other important things are you just 'not telling' me? Huh, Cam? What else should I know about? Those pills are dangerous. They can cause all kinds of problems. Those kinds of decisions should be you and me, making them together. And don't try to use your warped logic on me, either," J was practically hissing at me, and then softened a little. "Look, I know your mom thought she was being helpful, doing the right thing, to make sure you don't get pregnant. I get it. But why didn't you tell her you don't need those fucking pills...or do you?"

J's words hurt more than any punch he could have given me. I opened my mouth to say something, but between the instant flood of tears, and the lack of any response that could hurt him enough in pay-back; I just sat there, blinking at him in astonishment.

He stared at me, no emotion whatsoever registering on his face. After a few moments, he simply stood, kissed me on the forehead, and left, without saying a word.

I stumbled up to my room and flung myself across my bed, screaming every obscenity I could think of into my pillow. How dare he accuse me of being unfaithful to him? Of having sex with someone else. I had made a lifetime commitment to him - he knew that. He knew as far as I was concerned we were married now. How dare he?

Try as I might, I couldn't think of any reason he'd accuse me of something so heinous. How could it have even crossed his mind? I was making myself literally sick to my stomach, attempting to decide what I should do, when my phone rang. Hoping it was James, I grabbed it before it had finished the first ring.

"Hello," I whispered, choking back sobs.

"Oh, Cam," Emily greeted me cheerfully. "It's all gonna be fine. I can't believe it, but mom and daddy finally gave us their blessings. We're getting married - this weekend! Then we can use next week, being Easter Vacation, to get settled, and have some kind of honeymoon."

"Oh... that's... great, Em," I sniffed.

"Of course, Em's folks have also agreed, so we're having a small wedding at the church, by a priest, so everything is cool. Our marriage will be blessed, and the baby will be raised Catholic. We won't have to worry about being damned to hell or anything like that."

"Yeah, you sure don't want that..." I murmured.

"So we need to go shopping, Soul Sister," Em continued, so excited she hadn't even noticed the funk I was in. "You and James are naturally going to be our Maid-of-Honor, and Best Man. You can wear pink, if you want to, or another pastel color - since its spring. And you have to go with me and mom to pick out my wedding dress."

"Sure... sounds great, Em," I tried to be happy for her, and forget about myself, and the situation I was suddenly in.

"Can you maybe go tonight? Since tomorrow is Wednesday, and we're talking about getting married on Saturday... I hope we have enough time to get everything done." She said something to someone else in the room with her, and then returned to me. "Mom and Janine need me, so I gotta go. See ya later - okay?"

"Later," I agreed, and hung up.

Me as maid of honor, and J as best man... naturally. I wondered whether he would accept the role, or tell Emmett he didn't want anything to do with me. I tried to rationalize the situation. He hadn't really broken up with me. In fact, he kissed me before he left. But only on the forehead, I argued myself, trying to point out both sides. Why did he accuse me of something so unfair? So awful? I rolled over onto my back, and closed my eyes, trying to clear everything out of my brain except the concentration I needed to find the answer to that question.

All of a sudden, it hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Because he's been unfaithful to me... "I surmised out loud, and then continued the logic in my head. "People always accuse other people of doing what they do themselves."

The reality of what I had just determined hit harder than J's words had earlier, and I doubled over, hugging my knees to my chest. "Oh, J..." I whimpered. "Why?"

My phone rang again. I absentmindedly answered after several rings.

"Can you go now?" Em asked, breathlessly. "Oh, Cam... we're going to pick out my wedding dress. Just like we've been dreaming and talking about for three years. Can you even believe it?"

"I know," I said, telling myself to snap out of it, and get with the program. My best friend was getting married. She needed me. I could... had to... put my troubles on hold, for now, and concentrate on the biggest day of my best friend's life. Besides, shopping was a lot less fattening than ice cream, for curing a bout of the purple haze.

"Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be pounding on your front door," I promised, jumping off my bed, and heading into my bathroom.

My face was a mess. I realized how the make-up artist achieved Alice Cooper's signature face - put on lots of black eyeliner and mascara, and then sit him in front of a bowl of chopped onions. I scrubbed my skin 'til it was practically raw, and then reapplied everything. The eye shadow and foundation didn't completely hide the puffiness around my red eyes, but no one would be paying attention to the way I looked - it was Em's day. Adding a couple drops of Visine to each eye, I grabbed my purse, and headed for Em's.

Bullock's Bridal was waiting for us to arrive, and we were immediately taken to their private showing room, reserved for brides who were either celebrities or at least, very affluent. First, they found the perfect pink dress for me, then Em described her dream bridal gown, and they offered several for her to consider. The fourth gown they brought out was the one. Em and I went into the fitting room, so she could try it on. It fit like it had been made just for her. Thank God, no alterations would be necessary.

After squeals of delight, and ooh's and ah's at how beautiful she looked, she went out to model it for her mom, and future mother-in-law. The four of us got all teary eyed.

"Me gorgeous girl," Megeen sighed. "You're right out o' that magazine there."

"Emmett won't believe his eyes," Janine sniffed. "Emily, dear, you'll be a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, so much," Em whispered. "Even though circumstances are less than desirable, it's going to be a perfect wedding. Thank you, again."

We went back into the fitting room, and I helped Em get back into her clothes. We hugged each other, and then held one another at arm's length, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm so happy, Cam," Em said, grinning at me. "Em and I are so much in love. I know it's gonna be rough trying to go to school, be a wife, and a mother, but we'll make it. I just know we will. Then, before you know it, it'll be you and James getting married."

"Yeah, me and J," I said, managing a lopsided smile, and weak giggle. "But right now, it's you and Em, so let's just think about you two - okay?"

The four of us stopped for coffee on our way home, and chatted about the details of the wedding and reception. Of course, the marriage had to be kept secret until after graduation, but between Em and me, we convinced the doubting moms we could pull it off successfully.

I asked for a list of the females invited to the wedding, so I could contact them for a personal shower for Em, to be held at my house on Friday night. They thanked me for having thought of it, and promised to have to the names and phone numbers at my house by the time we got home from school tomorrow.

As we walked across the parking lot to Megeen's Mercedes, I thought I caught a glimpse of dark green drive by.

"Wishful thinking," I mentally scolded myself. Besides, it would do him good to know I wasn't just sitting cooped up in my room, crying about it. And just maybe, since he was here in our neighborhood, he was on his way to my house. As I pulled into my driveway, I expected to see the GTO parked either on the street, or in front of the garage.

It was nowhere to be seen.

I shrugged, looked around for another quick check, and then trudged up to my room.

Wednesday, Em drove us to school in her new car. I was fumbling around with my books, when she asked, "Was that James?"

"James?" I echoed, "Where?"

"Back there, on the cross street. I thought I saw his car, but I guess it couldn't really be him. He and Em both have early classes today," she said, pulling into the school parking lot. "He and Em are getting fitted for their tuxes tonight."

"He is?" I asked, hopefully. "I mean, yeah, he is. That's good news. Really good news."

"Well, duh," Em giggled. "The wedding is Saturday. They're out of time. And he isn't complaining too much at having to wear a pink cumber bun and tie to match your dress. Come on. Let's get to class."

I felt somewhat relieved to hear J had agreed to walk with me in the wedding, but a whole new fear now gripped me from head to toe: what if he ignored me afterward? How could I possibly explain our not being together? Even worse - what if he brought a date to the wedding? What if it was...HER?

Visibly shaking, I felt my knees giving way. The next thing I knew, a circle had formed around me, and I was lying in a very unattractive heap, with the Dean of Girls standing over me.

"Okay, people," her nasal monotone droned. "Time for class. Miss Caravelli will be just fine, I'm sure. Go along, now."

I sat up feeling like the village idiot. My skirt was filthy, and my pantyhose full of runs. I mouthed, "I'm fine," to Em, who was being shooed off to class. Thankfully, my mom quickly brought a change of clothes for me, and I only missed first period, spending it lying down in the nurse's office.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Em asked me at lunch. "You don't look fine, to me."

"I think I forgot to eat yesterday, with everything that went on. Just that diet coke last night. My sugar is outta whack. No big."

She eyed me curiously, but didn't say anything else. After school, she and I were both going to be busy with her wedding plans, so she dropped me off at my house. The entire way home, I kept looking around, hoping to see the GTO.

No such luck.

I made contact with all the ladies on my list, and verbally invited them all to the shower for Em on Friday night. Everyone responded favorably, and it looked as though the party would be a success. Mom and I decided on a buffet of hot and cold hors d'ouvres, salads, and a vegetable tray with ranch dressing, chocolate dipped berries, champagne with Chambord, and a cake. Leaving the caterer in mom's capable hands, I excused myself, and went to my room. I didn't want to be away from my phone, in case J called me. Wednesday was our usual night to get together, but in light of his being fitted for a tux, I doubted I'd be seeing him.

Well, that, and the fact that I still hadn't heard a word from him.

I drove to school on Thursday, glancing all around me in hopes of seeing the dark green car.

"What's up with you?" Em shrieked, as I slammed on my brakes, narrowly missing the rear bumper of the vehicle turning in front of me. "Pay attention! I don't plan on getting killed before I get married. Or being in the hospital either."

"Sorry," I mumbled, and tried to keep my focus on the road.

School came and went, as did Thursday night. Em and Em were going out to dinner with the McCarty's, leaving me, once again, holed up in my room, waiting for the call that never came.

Friday Em drove again, and as it was the last day before vacation, school got out at noon. My mom had left strict instruction for me to get straight home, and be ready to receive my guests at seven thirty sharp. No being fashionably late for a party you were hosting.

The shower turned out great, and Em got what might be a lifetime supply of negligees, night gowns, underwear, lounging wear, perfumes, etc, etc, etc. She was so stoked at the idea of modeling her assortment for Em; she smiled like Miss Universe the entire evening.

We played the usual games, and wrote down everything she said as she opened her gifts. I read it back to her during the serving of the cake, and everyone roared with laughter at the things she'd supposedly say to Emmett in bed on their wedding night.

She broke two ribbons as she opened her gifts, meaning she would have two children. Megeen and Janine were happy she had been careful - at least in breaking ribbons on her gifts.

After everyone went home, I plopped down on my bed, dreading the following day. How was I supposed to react to James? I was on the verge of being swallowed whole by the impending doom, when my phone rang.

"Hey," Em said, "thanks, again, for my shower. I don't know how you pulled it off so quickly, but it was perfect. Did J come by?"

"You're welcome, again, and I'm glad you think it was perfect," I said. "Why did you ask me about J coming by?"

"Just wondering. Em left already; Mama insisted he couldn't see me on the day of our wedding, until he sees me coming down the aisle. He said he and J were going to hang out, and have a few beers, sort of a two-man bachelor party."

"Yeah, that's the tradition, isn't it...?" I hedged, trying not to involve her in my problem, and ruin her euphoric mood. Evidently, James had either not told Emmett about our fight, or Emmett was sparing Em the bad news.

I thought about J's reaction to my saying "not telling isn't the same as lying." Obviously, he disagreed. To him 'not telling' was exactly the same thing. Would Em feel the same way? No matter. I wasn't going to ruin her last night as a single woman dumping my problems in her lap.

"That's cool," I finally managed to re-engage my brain, and answered her. "They get to have their time together just like we did... sort of. You better get to sleep, missy. Tomorrow is one of the biggest days of your life. You need your rest."

"You're right. Emmett said he has our honeymoon all planned. He won't tell me where he's taking me - it's a secret - probably only James knows, but I'm sure I'll need all my strength and energy for that. See ya in the morning, Soul Sister," Em said. "Love you."

"Love you," I whispered, and placed the receiver back in its cradle. "And I love you, Mr. James Michael Hightower. So there!"

With that, I fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning the entire night. I woke up feeling like I had been drugged. I had to be at Em's by noon, dressed and ready to go, a feat I deemed impossible after one look at the dark bags under my blood-shot eyes.

Adjusting the spray, I stepped into the shower, and let the warmth of the water massage my neck and back. I turned my face into it, and let the water pound on my cheeks. Suddenly, I flipped the handle to the right, and felt the icy blast hit me square in the face. "Tighten up, skin," I commanded, and then the memory swept me away.

J and I were standing in the shower together, in Hawaii. I knew he was going to make love to me; I had finally gotten him out of his stubborn mental resolution into letting his body and desires take over. Then he had turned on the cold water, breaking the spell. Yeah, we finally did have sex, and yeah, it was better than it would have been standing up in the shower. He had been right.

He was always right.

Except not this time. Not about me cheating on him, anyway. But, maybe I had been at fault in not telling him about the pill. He had made it quite clear; he didn't want me using that particular method of birth control. "Too many risks," he had said. "They cause problems. I don't want to have six babies born at the same time, with two heads each."

Of course, that was completely ridiculous, but he was entitled to his opinion. And I should have discussed it with him. Damn it. I'd have to make him talk to me after the wedding. We'd have to be together for dinner and pictures and all that. He couldn't avoid me the entire day and night.

Luckily, my hair and make-up decided to be cooperative, and I was ready to leave, right on time.

"Dad, can you drop me off at Em's?" I asked. "You and mom don't have to go for a few hours yet, and I don't want to have my car stuck at Em's house afterward."

"Sure, Sweetheart. Let me get my keys. James will be bringing you home after the reception, right?"

"That's what I'm planning on, anyway..." I muttered.

We took a few pictures at Em's house, of her and me getting ready. Then, right on schedule, the limo arrived to take us to Church of the Good Shepherd, the oldest, most elegant Catholic cathedral in Beverly Hills. Em and I got into the limo, while Dominic and Megeen followed in their Bentley.

The driver had been instructed to park the limo next to the side entrance, allowing Em and me to get into the church without being seen by anyone - especially Emmett.

As the driver opened the door, my heart stuck in my throat, making me literally choke, and gasp loudly.

J was standing with his back to us, talking with his parents, just outside the door we had to enter through. Emily rushed inside, getting safely into the "bride's room." I couldn't move. The driver bent down to peer into the car, wondering why I hadn't followed Em into the church. My heart was pounding inside my chest, threatening to break my ribs.

Wondering what the driver was looking at, the three Hightower's turned and looked toward the car. Now what the hell was I going to do?

Em reappeared in the doorway. "Come on, Cam," she hissed at me. "Hurry up."

I crawled out of the back seat, locking my eyes on Em. I started forward on a pair of legs that had suddenly turned to jello. Em had retreated back into the church.

"Hello, Camille," The General addressed me, forcing me to look at him and smile.

"Oh Cam, you look lovely, dear," Joyce Hightower complimented me. "Doesn't she, Sweetheart?" Her question had been aimed at her son, who stood riveted in place, with an expressionless look on his face.

"Mmm," he nodded slightly, then added, "I better go find Emmett. See you after the wedding."

Rather than walking toward the front entrance to the sanctuary, he slowly strolled over to where I stood. As he started to walk past me, he slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me along with him. We stood outside the bride's room for a brief moment, looking each other in the eyes, his hand dropping slowly from my hip.

"We need to talk," was all he said, before he turned and walked away.

JPOV

"That bad?" my best friend grunted, sitting on the sofa, as I dropped the baggie full of Red Leb on the coffee table, and sat down beside him.

"That bad," I assured him, shaking my head in the positive.

He sat silently watching me, as I rolled a nice size joint, fired it up, and took a deep, steady drag on it. I held my breath, rested my head on the back of the couch, and then exhaled slowly, blowing smoke rings toward the ceiling. I passed it off to him.

Emmett took a social hit, and handed it back to me. He was getting married tomorrow, and obviously didn't plan on getting stoned tonight. I took a couple more drags, and then snuffed it out, saving the roach for later. His wedding meant I'd have to deal with Cam, whom I had been sort of stalking, but hadn't spoken to since I walked out of her house on Tuesday. I got us each a beer and returned to the sofa, where Emmett sat waiting for me to kick the conversation in gear.

When all I did was sit there nursing my brew, he finally spoke up. "So, what has you in such a fucked up frame of mind? We're supposed to be celebrating my last night as a single man, remember?"

"Yeah," Was all I could get out. I sat there for another minute, and then said, "Sorry, man. I'm just... aw, fuck it. Cam lied to me. I'm so fuckin' pissed; I don't know what to do."

"Okay," Emmett drew the word out, hanging onto the second syllable. "About what?"

"She's taking birth control pills," I told him. "I just found out from her mom. The little bitch didn't even tell me herself."

"So, enlighten me, buddy. Is that a bad thing? Being on the pill?" Emmett sounded confused.

"Yeah. It is. She knows how I feel about them, and her mom goes and gets her on them anyway. She completely blew off my feelings." I tried to explain, adding, "How would you have reacted if you found out Emily was taking birth control pills?"

"Given our situation, I think I would have been a lot happier if she had confessed our big problem was that she had gone against the church, and was on the pill, than I did at finding out she definitely wasn't. Sorry, man, but I guess I'm not following you."

"I told her not to do it. She did it anyway. Then, I find out she's been taking the damn things since last December - before we went to Hawaii. Her mom assumed that because we were going to get engaged, we'd start having sex, so she took Cam and got her the pills. Cam just went along with it, instead of telling her mom I had said no - no sex, no pills." I could feel the rage building up inside me again.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you did have sex. Maybe it was a good thing Cam was taking something. I don't have any qualms about Em being pregnant, but it would be a hell of a lot easier for us if she wasn't. You don't really want to be in my shoes, do you?" Emmett asked, waiting for me to answer him.

"No, but that's not the point," I insisted. "Cam flat out flipped me the bird by ignoring what I told her to do, and going along with her mom. Then she tried to use that wacked out logic of hers, telling me she didn't really 'lie,' she just didn't tell me the truth. Un-be-fucking-lievable."

Emmett was gathering his thoughts; I knew that look. He was weighing everything I had told him, and would give me The Gospel according to McCarty soon. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed two more beers from the fridge. He took a big swig, and then sat the bottle down.

"You're a controller, Hightower. You have issues," he stated, like he was some kind of psychologist shrink or something. "You're mad about a couple different things, here. First, you're pissed about the pills. Second, you're pissed because Cam didn't tell you about it, her mom did. But, the main reason you're so fuckin' ape shit is because Cam disobeyed you. You're a complete control freak, buddy, and you need to knock that shit off. Not now, but right now - or you're gonna have problems. Cam is as stubborn as you are. She's your perfect match."

"Control freak...No way in hell I'm a controller," I balked in rebuttal. "Cam is stubborn, but she's not stupid - she knows she better not mess with me."

"Or what?" Emmett demanded. "What are you gonna do, James? Discipline her? Put her on restriction? Listen to yourself, man. Are you her boyfriend or her dad? You sound just like the general, right now."

"Fuck you, McCarty," I pitched the words at him.

"Fuck you, Hightower," he batted them right back at me. "I'm trying to help you, and you're too pig headed to listen."

Setting my jaw, and clamping my teeth together, I took a couple deep breaths, and calmed down a bit. "I'm listening. Go ahead."

"Hey, I'm not trying to bust your balls, and I'm sorry I didn't see the mood you were in sooner. Busy week," he chuckled. "But you need to mellow out. Do you want to be with Cam?"

"You know I do."

"Do you see yourself with anyone else?"

"Hell no!"

He looked at me as his facial expression got deadly serious. "Do you love her?"

"More than anything else on earth." My answer was immediate, and I knew I meant every word.

"Then wise up. You need to cut the girl some slack." Dr McCarty became Emmett once again, and he relaxed against the back of the couch, taking a sip of his beer.

"I still can't help wondering what else she hasn't told me about..." I started to elaborate, but got cut off.

"All girls have their secrets. If you'd ever bothered to spend some time outside of bed with one, you'd know that. You'll find out what you need to know, when you need to know it. In the meantime, don't sweat the small stuff."

"The small stuff," I echoed. "What if Cam didn't want me to know about the pills because she needs to be taking them. Did you think about that? Why else wouldn't she tell me? There is no other reason."

"Because of the way you're reacting," Emmett replied, looking me in the face. "Do you really think Cam is going out on you? Seriously? Why would she do that?"

I know my face turned red, as I muttered, "She loves sex, and we're not doing it. I told you in Hawaii I thought she was a nympho."

Emmett broke out in loud guffaws. "Excuse me, but who are you really, and what have you done with James Hightower?" He laughed again. "I told you she was your perfect match." He continued laughing.

"Shut the fuck up," I said, becoming annoyed. "It's really not funny."

"No, it's not funny, it's freakin' hysterical. The man-most-likely-to-have-his-dick-bronzed refuses to have sex with his totally hot, totally horny girlfriend and you don't think that's funny? It's actually too ridiculous to be funny. You're right." Emmett regained his composure, and then added, "So, you think she's gettin' it somewhere else."

"If you don't get fed at home, you gotta eat out," we said in unison.

"Do girls think that way, too?" I questioned my best friend. "They don't, do they?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I take good care of Em; she can have all of me she wants. And believe me, she wants all of me." He wagged his eyebrows at me, and then grinned. "If Cam had a secret lover, Em would know about it. And that means, I would know about it, and I don't, so she probably doesn't. What's the big deal about waiting until you're married, anyway, especially now that you've already done it? You've really done a one-eighty from what you used to be."

"Up until I met Cam, every girl I saw was a potential piece of ass…period. I never saw any of them as more than that. Yeah, some of them were good, and got a second round, but nothing steady; nothing even remotely permanent. That's why none of them ever got in my car, or came to the house. Then a cute little blond, with the most amazing dove grey eyes, runs into me, screaming about being bit by a 'waps.' I knew right then, I'd never need anyone or anything but her. Sure, at first I would have fucked her brains out, but when she told me she was a virgin...I wanted her to be perfect, until it was done right. I was showing myself, and all those other girls, just what she meant to me. And she made me blow it. She disengaged my brain, and totally seduced me. I know first- hand what she can do. I don't think there's another guy on the planet that would tell her 'no', not even with the threat of me finding out. She's worth getting your ass kicked. Trust me. And I want her back on that pedestal, waiting until our wedding night before I take her again. Is that so wrong?"

"That's some heavy shit, man, heavy shit. But, no, not wrong, I guess. But then, you need to convince Cam of that, not me. I couldn't wait, obviously." Emmett grunted again, thinking of his own situation. "Heavy..."

"I gotta tell ya, I've never been so confused; or so pissed off. I guess, only someone you really love that much can get to you that bad."

"You're probably right about that. Sorry, I'm gonna wimp out on you, but I'm getting married tomorrow, and going on a honeymoon. I need some sleep now, 'cause I don't plan on getting any for the next week." Emmett stood, stretched, and headed for his bedroom. "Sleep on it, James. And talk to Cam tomorrow. You two can work it out. Good night."

I sat there, shoulders hunched over my hands, folded in my lap. Cam and I needed to talk, for sure. But what was I going to say to her? I had left her in tears, but she looked okay from what I saw while I was following her around town the past couple days. If she had someone else, at least she hadn't run to him for comfort. She obviously hadn't even confided in Emily.

I lit the stub I had left in the ashtray, and finished it off before going to bed. I knew we had to talk. But I had no idea what I was going to say. And to make matters worse, my parents were coming to the wedding - flying in tomorrow morning. They'd be staying at my uncle's house, and would expect to spend time with me and Cam.

Lying in bed, I hugged my pillow, inhaling the trace of Chanel Number Five lingering there.

"I love you, Camille Elizabeth Caravelli," I muttered to myself. "But I could just wring your pretty little neck."

The next morning, I got up later than I had planned, and found a note from Emmett, telling me he had gone to his parent's house, and would see me at the church.

After a few hours of nightmare-filled sleep, I needed to clear my head of the pot and thoughts of Cam that were both fighting to stay in my system. Grabbing my board, I headed to the water. Maybe catching a few good waves would restore my brain to functioning rationally again.

The ocean air, and pounding saltwater helped, but not even the long, hot shower afterward fully accomplished my goal. I got dressed in the tux, and looked at myself in the full length mirror Cam had mounted on the back of my bedroom door. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes at the pink cumber bun and tie I was wearing to match her dress. She would, no doubt, look fantastic.

I missed her. I missed hearing her talk, hearing her laugh, and touching her. I wanted to hold her. And kiss her. And be inside of her, pounding away, showing her who was in control. That last thought made me choke on my own breath.

"You sick fuck," I scolded myself. "That's not what you really want to do, is it?"

I gave it some serious thought. I thought about my conversation with Emmett the night before, and his words of wisdom and advice. Re-envisioning the previous picture in my head, I saw myself making love to Cam sweetly, lovingly, tenderly. Intimately connected in the ultimate way a man and woman can be connected.

"That's what you really want. It's cool. You don't always have to be such a hard assed fucker. You're not your dad, remember that. You're not the general," I admonished the man in the mirror, then touched my knuckles against his, and walked out of the room.

My parents had arrived at the church early, hoping to get a few minutes with Cam and me before the ceremony. I was standing outside talking with them, when the limo pulled up, delivering Em and Cam to the church.

Emily jumped out, and dashed inside. We had all been alerted that Emmett was not to see her until she came down the aisle. The driver bent down, looking inside, at the occupant who refused to get out of the car.

I heard Em call to Cam, telling her to hurry up. Reluctantly, Cam slid out of the car, and headed toward the church door. She looked amazing.

"Hello Camille," my dad called to her, forcing her to stop and acknowledge him.

My mom said something about her looking pretty, and all I could do was stand there gawking at her. She nodded, and started toward the church again. This time, I said something about finding Emmett, and caught up with her. I slipped my arm around her waist, and walked her inside. We stood there, looking at each other, neither of us even blinking.

"She lied to you," some unseen devil leaped onto my shoulder, and whispered in my ear. "Has she been fuckin' around? Can you trust her?"

My hand slid off her waist. My mind went blank, as rage and reason began a duel.

"We need to talk," I said.

And having absolutely no idea what I was going to say to her, I simply turned, and walked away.

_**A/N: Well, it looks as if one problem is solved…somewhat…and another comes up. What do you think is James a controller? If so, can he change? You'll have to come back next time and see.**_

_**We NEED reviews! Won't you give us one, please?**_

_**Thanks, Ellen and Sheri xx **_


	16. Chapter 16

Well, this chapter is very l-o-n-g! Neither Sheri nor I could stop the flow of words our kids wanted us to write. The way these sessions are going, it seems the next few will be this way.

As always, we own nothing except Emily and Camilla. No infringement is intended.

So, let's see what is happening after the last week's debacle.

~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16

EPOV

An hour after Em walked away with Daddy, they returned to the living room. Mama and I had made three lists; wedding guests, preparations for the wedding, and wedding dress shopping. Looking up, I was pleased that Em didn't look any the worse for wear. Jumping up from the sofa, I ran and threw my arms around him and kissed him. The clearing of Daddy's throat had me pulling away, smiling sheepishly. When I glanced up, he and Mama were grinning.

"I guess this wedding business will keep me locked in my office," Daddy said in mock fear, looking at Mama. "I just don't want to get in the way, Meg."

"Ah, away wi' ye, Dom!" Mama laughed, slapping his arm. "We've only four days ta get this t'gether, and ye would be in the way."

Em chuckled and Daddy gave him the 'look'. Em quieted immediately, hugging me to his side.

"Just remember what I said, son," Daddy said, pointing his finger at me. "If this one is like her mother…and she is…you're in for one hell of an exciting life."

"Daddy!" I started.

"Dom!" Mama said at the same time.

With a laugh, he raised his brows at Em as if to say, "See what I mean?"

Emmett and I left a few minutes later, headed out for an early dinner. We went back to Bob's Big Boy for burgers, and after the waitress left to place our order, Em took my hand.

"Well, I guess this is it, Sweetness," he said, taking my hand and kissing my fingers. "We do have to tell my folks, too, y'know."

"Do you want to go see them after we eat?" I asked, as the waitress appeared with our burgers and fries. "Please, may I have some extra pickles?" Em grinned at me.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a bite of his burger. "I'm sure they want to know what we've decided."

I picked up a fry and nibbled on it, then looked at Em.

"Baby, we're not going to mention what almost happened today, are we?" I asked, biting my lip. "We didn't tell Mama and Daddy…or did you?"

"No, Babe," he replied taking my hand. "It's not something they need to know. It will stay between the four of us. Besides, I want to keep my balls. Your dad is one scary dude."

"Oh, he's really just a big softy underneath…most of the time," I teased. "You don't have to worry, Baby. I love you, so he will, too."

The waitress brought my extra pickles, and Em kept watching me, grinning each time I ate one. When we'd finished our dinner, Em paid the check and we left for his parent's house. This time, as we walked up to the door we weren't nearly as scared as the previous time.

"Mom. Dad. Are you home?" Em called as he opened the door and ushered me in.

"In the family room, Emmett," Everett called back. "Come on down."

We made our way downstairs to be greeted by Janine, offering us a coke. I declined, but Em asked for one. Everett was laid back in an over-stuffed, reclining chair, and he got up to turn off the TV, as we sat down on the couch across from him. Handing Em his coke, Janine took her seat next to her husband in a wingback chair.

"I take it you're here to tell us what you have decided to do," Everett said, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Yeah, dad, we have," Em replied, taking my hand. "We've decided to get married."

"Emmett…" Everett started.

"I know that you were hoping we'd go the adoption way, dad," Em stopped him, turning to me, with love in his eyes, and laid his hand on my stomach. "But, Em and I just couldn't handle knowing we had a child out there, somewhere, that we'd never see. This is our child, we made it, and we will love it and raise it; hopefully as well as you and the Russo's have done with us."

I sat there in shock. Em hadn't told me he felt that way. I covered his hand with mine, and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He smiled, and gave my tummy a pat.

There was a moment of silence, suddenly broken by Janine as she jumped up and ran over to us. She threw her arms around her son, hugging him tightly.

"Emmett, I am so proud of you," she cried, turning and hugging me, too. "And you, too, Emily. I know that this is not the ideal start for you two, but I think, with your attitude, you'll do just fine."

She pulled a Kleenex out of the box on the coffee table on her way back to her chair.

"We know that this won't be a cake walk," I said quietly. "But we are prepared to handle whatever comes along… together. We won't always agree, but we will always love each other and our baby."

Everett had sat quietly, listening to us, and watching us carefully. Bringing his chair into an upright position, he leaned forward, toward Em and me.

"No, son, this isn't what we had hoped for you," he said solemnly. "And I'd venture to guess that your parents feel the same way, Emily. However, this has happened, and I think that you have shown that you are mature and responsible enough to handle this in the way that's best for you. I'm very proud to call you my son, Emmett."

He and Em stood at the same time, and Everett enveloped…as much as he could…his son in his arms.

"I love you, boy," I heard him whisper as he patted Em's back; who responded in kind. I actually thought I saw a tear or two in these big hulking men's eyes.

Bending down, Everett kissed my cheek. I stood, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered to him. "I love you."

When all the emotions had quieted, we talked a while longer. I told them about the wedding in four days, allowing us the chance to settle and have a brief honeymoon before school started again after the Easter Vacation. We also told them about the secrecy needed until I graduated in six weeks. They agreed, and were delighted to hold the reception in their back yard.

"Mama will be calling you soon, Mom," I told Janine. We want your input on this, too."

"I'll be delighted to do whatever I can," she replied, the excitement shining in her eyes.

Em dropped me off at home a little after six o'clock, saying he'd call me the next day.

I called Cam to tell her the good news and that we had to go shopping for my wedding dress and her Maid of Honor gown; and even told her it could be pink…her favorite color. She was so excited for us, and yet there seemed to be something off in her voice. I started to ask, but knew she'd tell me if anything was wrong.

We made a flying trip to Bullock's Bridal, that night; and the fates were with us. We found Cam the perfect pink gown with narrow straps holding up the fitted bodice, and a high waistline allowing the skirt to flow in soft folds to the tops of her matching shoes. The store promised they would have the shoes dyed and ready by Friday afternoon.

As for my dress, I knew what I wanted, but had a hard time describing it to the resident designer. She thought for a few minutes and, like a light bulb had gone off, she took off out the door saying she'd be back in a few moments. Mama and Mom were sitting in comfortable chairs while Cam and I paced. Then she came hurrying back in, several gowns hanging on a rolling rack. She began to show me the dresses. The first three were pretty, but not quite what I wanted. But, when she held up the fourth one, my heart melted. Cam and I hurried to the dressing room and she helped me try it on. My back was to the mirror, facing Cam, who had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Turn around and look, Em," she murmured, taking me by the shoulders. "It's like it was made just for you."

Looking at my reflection, I gasped. She was right, it was perfect. It was white silk with a lace overlay that ended in large floral patterns at the hem. The scooped neckline was low in front and back, and had short puffed sleeves. The empire waist was banded with a ribbon of lace flowers that tied in the back. I felt like a princess, and I was marrying my prince.

When we stepped out into the private showing room, both Mama and Mom began to cry, causing Cam and I to cry too. I thought the attendant also trying to wipe her eyes. When our eyes were finally, Cam and I went back into the dressing room so I could change back into my regular clothes. We stood for a minute, looking at each other, and then laced our fingers together. We had been talking and dreaming about our weddings for four years; and mine was coming true.

"I'm so happy, Cam," I said, grinning at her. "Em and I are so much in love. I know it's gonna be rough trying to go to school, be a wife, and a mother, but we'll make it. I just know we will. Then, before you know it, it'll be you and James getting married."

I saw a sadness flash through her eyes, but she hid it quickly, and giggled quietly.

"Right now, it's you and Em, so let's just think about you two, okay?" She said, turning to drape my dress over her arm. "We'll worry about James and me, later."

Soon our gowns were bagged and paid for and we were headed to get some coffee before going home. As we reached the door, I stopped and turned to them.

"Thank you all, so much," I whispered. "Even though circumstances are less than desirable, it's going to be the perfect wedding. Thanks to you. I love you all so much."

Again the waterworks before Mama herded us up and out to Mom's Mercedes.

During our coffee time, Cam offered to have a personal bridal shower for me. Mama promised to have a list of the ladies invited to the wedding, and their telephone numbers, by Wednesday afternoon so she could begin calling them since there was no time to send out invitations.

I drove us to school on Wednesday and I couldn't stop talking. I went on and on about the wedding, and everything we had to get done before Saturday. I was still talking as we walked toward the front doors when suddenly Cam was on the ground. Students gathered around as I tried to help her up, but the Dean of Girls shooed me away, telling me to get on to class. I looked down at Cam and she mouthed that she was fine, so I reluctantly turned and left her there.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked her at lunch. "You don't look fine to me."

"I think I forgot to eat yesterday, with everything that went on. I just had that Diet Rite last night, so my sugar is outta whack. No big deal." She replied, waving my concern away.

I dropped her at her house and hurried home. There was so much to do, and so little time. Mama greeted me at the door, wringing her hands.

"Mama, what's wrong? I asked fearfully.

"We've hit a wee bit o' a snag, me girl," she said anxiously. "We've forgotten the three weeks that the bans need to be read. Yer Da is trying to get ye a dispensation, but I don't know…"

My heart gave a jump and I started to cry. This couldn't be happening. Mama put her arms around me and led me into the living room. As we passed the closed door to Daddy's study, we could hear his voice, talking in quiet anger. Not a good sign.

Ten minutes later, I had finally quieted when Daddy came into the room.

"Well," he said, sitting down next to me, and pulling me into a hug. "I've been on the phone nearly all day, being given the run around from our own Father Michael to Bishop Connelly. But finally, mia bambina, you have your dispensation. You and Emmett can be married on Saturday as planned. It won't be a mass, but a church approved ceremony, none the less. It won't be in the main sanctuary, but the smaller chapel behind it."

"Oh, Daddy, thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek over and over. "You're the best Daddy in the whole world!"

"Anything for you, cara," he replied with a chuckle.

The crisis diverted, Mama and I spent the rest of the afternoon dealing with the florist, choosing Cam's and my bouquet, the boutonnieres for Em, James, and the two fathers, and the corsages for the mothers, not to mention the flowers for the church. Next we went to the Italian bakery, and ordered a three tiered, Italian wedding rum cake with white buttercream frosting, and cascading pink roses.

By the time we got home, and had dinner, I was exhausted. Climbing the stairs to my room, I took a quick shower and, climbing into bed, called Cam to tell her about the near catastrophe, and about the flowers and cake. She commiserated with me about the bans, and seemed excited about the rest. But, again, there was something missing in her voice. We talked for a few more minutes, ending with her saying she'd pick me up in the morning.

I had just hung up when Em called. I told him everything that had happened. He sighed in relief when I told him that Daddy had taken care of the problem. We'd been talking for about an hour, when he heard me yawn.

"You need to get to sleep, Babe," he said sweetly. "You've gotta take care of yourself and the baby."

"I love you, Em," I cooed. "I will forever."

"I love you, too, Sweetness," he replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said softly, and hung up the phone, and falling back on my pillows, fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Cam drove us to school the next day. She seemed distracted, and almost rear ended the car in front of her on the way.

"What's up with you?" I shouted, as she slammed on the brakes. "Pay attention! I don't plan on getting killed before I get married, or being in the hospital either."

She apologized, and continued on.

The day was typical; nothing major happened, except everyone being excited for the week of vacation coming up. I did try to find out what was up with Cam, but she blew me off, every time, with talk of the coming wedding.

That night, Em's parents took us out to dinner. After a scrumptious surf & turf dinner followed by Cherries Jubilee for dessert, Everett reached into his suit coat and pulled out a long envelope.

"Emmett, your mother and I thought about this long and hard, and finally decided this is right," he said, holding it out to Em. "We know that this is going to be a hard start for you both, and you don't need any more stress. We want to give you this to help."

Em looked at his father and mother as he opened the envelope. Then, looking down at the contents, gasped, and showed it to me. We stared at each other wide eyed, before turning to gaze back at his parents in shock.

"Dad, Mom, you don't need to do this," he said, his voice cracking. "I have my trust fund and Em has hers. We can dip into them if we need to."

"That's the point, son," Everett said seriously. "We don't want you to use that money until you graduate from law school. This is what we want to do."

"Dad," I said softly, tears filling my eyes. "Thank you. We really appreciate it, right Em?"

"Um…yeah, of course," he replied, seeming to come back from somewhere far away. "You two are the best. Thanks."

"Now, as you can see, the account is in both your names," Mom explained, reaching into her purse, and handed us each a leather checkbook cover. "You each have your own checkbook so, if you're not together, and need something; you'll be able to get it. Emily, sweetheart, we used your married name so you're all set."

"Just take it and make good use of it, and it will see you in good stead for the next few years," Dad said as we all stood to leave the restaurant. "You've got a good head on your shoulders…both of you…and we're very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Em replied, hugging him. "I'm only what you and Mom raised me to be."

He kissed his mother goodbye as I kissed dad, hugging him tightly.

"You're good for my boy, Emily," he whispered, hugging me back. "And now we have the daughter we've always wanted."

I felt my heart swell with love for this older version of my Em. I was being blessed with him and Mom as my in-laws. A second set of parents, really. After more hugs on the sidewalk outside the restaurant, Em and I climbed into the Jeep.

On the way to my house, Em took hold of my hand. I looked over at him, and bit my lip at the look on his face. He wanted to say something, but looked to be thinking it through. I stayed quiet for a few more moments, and then took a deep breath.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Baby?" I asked, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand. "What's wrong?"

He glanced over at me, and then turned his eyes back on the road. Pulling into my drive, he turned to look at me.

"I guess I'm a little put out that you accepted the money from my folks without us discussing it," he said, his brow furrowed. "I think we need to talk about big things like that; things that will impact our lives."

I sat there, silent, as a million thoughts ran through my head. He finally wiggled my hand and peered at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Em," I said quietly. "I'm just so used to speaking for myself that I never thought about asking you. You're right, though. We do need to talk about important things before we act. I promise it won't happen again."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

"As long as we talk to each other about things, Babe," he said, cupping the back of my neck, and pulling me to him. "I think we'll make it just fine. Now, come here and kiss me. Your mom informed me that I don't get to see you before the wedding. We both have classes tomorrow, and you have a bridal shower to attend."

His mouth found mine and we were in our special world for a few minutes.

"You could come over after the shower for a bit," I whispered, as we broke. "I could sneak you into my room, and you could have your way with me."

"What, don't you want to marry me?" He teased, and pulled back to look at me. "If I got caught in your room, I think your daddy…no, more likely your mama…would kill me. Then, oops…no wedding."

"Well, we couldn't have that, could we?" I teased back, sliding over to my door. "The little one here would miss out on the best daddy ever."

For a moment, Em sat there, a stunned look on his face. Then he smiled, and that smile turned into a dimple flashing, mega-watt grin.

"What?" I asked confused, jumping when he grabbed my hands, and stared into my eyes.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he whisper shouted.

"Yeah, you are." I giggled at the look of sheer joy on his face. "Are you really happy, Em, truly?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" he said, leaning over to kiss me. "I can't wait to tell the whole world! I know we gotta be quiet until you graduate, but then I'm gonna shout it from the rooftops."

I cupped his cheek and smiled up at him.

"You're such a spazz sometimes," I whispered, leaning into him. "But you're my spazz, and I love you."

I reached for the door handle and before I could open the door, he was there opening it for me. We walked; hand in hand, up to the front door. I turned to him.

"Will you try to come over after the shower?" I asked. "I don't know if I can go a whole day without seeing you."

"I'll try, Sweetness," he said pulling me into his arms. "It depends on what time you get home. Your Mama won't want me around here after midnight."

"I'll be sure to be home no later than ten-thirty," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "If I have to, I'll duck out early. Cam would understand."

"I'm sure she would," he whispered, as his lips found mine, hungrily waiting.

He left soon after and I walked dreamily into the house, and up the stairs; totally oblivious to Mama and Daddy standing in the living room doorway, smiling happily.

I drove to school the next day. It was a half day, which was good because Cam had the shower to prepare for and I had lots of things to do before Saturday afternoon.

The shower was perfect. We played games and I couldn't stop grinning at all the beautiful lingerie I received I received. I even giggled a few times, thinking about Em's face when I wore them for him. Cam glanced at me when I did, and rolled her eyes knowingly.

At ten o'clock, things wound up and, after thanking Cam and her mom, I kissed them and Mom goodbye. Mama and I had just carried all my gifts inside when Em pulled into the driveway.

"Just what d'ye think yer doin', boyo?" Mama said, turning toward him as he came up the walk. "I told ye ye'd not be seein' my girl until the weddin, tomorrow."

"Now, Mama," Em cajoled, flashing those charming dimples. "It's not midnight yet, so technically I still have a few minutes to visit my girl."

Mama stood there, hands on her hips, trying not to laugh. Finally, she threw up her hands in defeat.

"Ah, ge on w'ye," she scolded playfully. "Ye best be gone when the clock strikes it's last at midnight, or ye ha' me ta answer to!"

"Yes, ma'am," Em replied with a salute.

After helping Mama and I take the rest of the gifts upstairs to my room…where he tried to peek into one of the boxes…we sat out on the porch, wrapped up in each other. Just before midnight, he sat back and took my face in his hands.

"We both know that if this hadn't happened," he said, sliding one hand down to rest on my stomach." "We wouldn't be getting married tomorrow. But, it has and I want you to know, and believe me, when I say those vows I will mean every word. We may be young, but we were headed to this anyway. I love you, Emily Maureen Russo, now, and will forever."

Leaning in, he kissed me with love and want and passion. With a whimper, I wound my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the love I felt for him.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, I love you, too," I whispered, pulling back a bit. "The first day I saw you, I told Cam that you were the man I was going to marry. And here I am on the eve of tomorrow when I will become your wife. Yes, we made mistakes, but I wouldn't change a thing. This is a reflection of our love, Baby, and when he or she is here, everyone will see it." I added, pressing his hand tightly to my belly.

Just then, as he was kissing me again, the porch light flickered. I smiled against his lips and he chuckled.

"She means it, doesn't she?" he said standing and pulling me to my feet.

"Yep," I replied, hugging him, and then walking him down to his car.

I had just reached up to kiss him when the light flickered again. With a quick peck on my lips, he climbed into the Jeep. I could hear him laughing as he drove away.

Once inside, I said goodnight to Mama and Daddy, climbed the stairs to my room, got ready for bed, climbed in, and called Cam to thank her again for the shower. She said all the right things, but again I felt something was off. When I asked her if James had been to see her, she got even quieter, wanting to know why I asked. I told her about Em saying that he and James were gonna hang out…kinda like a bachelor party…for a while and that he'd already left. We soon said our goodnights, and I snuggled down into my pillows, only to worry about what was wrong with Cam.

Early the next morning, Mama woke me up with breakfast in bed, telling me to eat quickly. The hair stylist and makeup artist would be arriving at ten to get Mama and me ready. I got up and took my shower, shaved and trimmed, and after moisturizing and powdering in my Shalimar scented products, I dressed in my white lace bra and panties, garter belt and silk stockings, covering it all with my silk dressing gown. I had packed my bags previously, except for a few last items. The new lingerie lay on top. Daddy had come out of his office only to put my bags in his car. They would be transferred to Em's Jeep during the reception.

Cam arrived at noon, and was whisked up to my room to get dressed, and help me finish. Random pictures were taken at different points during the preparations. Cam had finished dressing, and she and Mama were helping me put my veil on, when Mama gasped, holding her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh my, me darlin' girl," she cried softly. "It seems just yesterday ye were a wee babbie in me arms. Now look at you, all grown up about to be married and soon have a babbie o' yer own. Where'd the years go?"

"Mama," I whispered, brokenly, gathering her into my arms. "I'll still be around; I'm gonna need a lot of advice, y'know, and how to be a wife and mother."

We stood there quietly for a few moments before she pulled back, and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, have you got everything," Cam asked, clearing her throat. You know: 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue'?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Mama exclaimed, turning towards my dresser, and coming back, holding a flat, white leather box. "Emmett brought this ta me t'other mornin' an' asked me ta gi' it to ye on this day."

I took it with trembling hands, and slowly raised the hinged lid. I gasped. Inside lay a beautiful genuine pearl choker with a diamond embellished clasp. In the front center of the graduated pearls, hung a large pearl solitaire. As Sheri helped me clasp it on my neck, I read the short note in Em's rounded hand.

My Emily,

This necklace belonged to my grandma Connelly, Mom's mother. It has been handed from mother to daughter for the past one hundred years and, since mom and dad only had me and Edward, she passed it on to me. I can think of only one person that is deserving of it…and that's you, Sweetness. Their color is flawless and luminescent…just like you're skin. Please accept and wear it with all my love. I can't wait until you are mine and we can be together forever.

All my love, Emmett

Cam helped me clasp it around my neck, and then resting her hands on my shoulders, looked at me in the mirror.

"Well, there's your something old," she said smiling. "And here's your something new."

She handed me a small box Opening it, I found a pair of pearl earrings that nearly matched the necklace.

"Oh Cam," I cried. "How…"

"I asked Em what he was giving you as a wedding present," she said. "He told me about his grandma's pearls so I wanted to get you matching earrings. Do you really like them?"

"They're perfect," I said, swallowing hard. "Just perfect."

I quickly put them in my ears, and they completed the look.

I just stood there, my heart full of joy and love, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Cam grabbed a tissue and patted under my eyes, telling me that I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

Mama silently handed me a blue and white lace garter, making the list was complete. After slipping it up on my thigh, we all looked at each other and burst out in giggles. Mama quirked a smile at me and wiggled her brows.

At one thirty, we all assembled in the living room and a few formal photos were taken.

Just before we left, I excused myself and ran upstairs to my room. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. As I perused the room before me, I teared up. This had been my home for the past four years. A lot of things had happened in this room, and I felt a bit sad to be leaving it behind. Mama called from downstairs, telling me to hurry or I was going to be late for my own wedding. Taking a deep breath, I said goodbye to my childhood, and embraced my young adulthood with both arms.

As I opened the door to go back downstairs, I found Daddy standing there, about to knock.

"Your Mama was headed up here and I told her that I'd come and get you," he said, kissing my cheeks, his eyes shining suspiciously. "Cara, tu es molto bella, mia bambina. Even though this is premature, I want you to know how proud your Mama and I are of you. You've never given us anything to worry about, and now, after so little time with you, you are going out to find your own way. And, although we are very pleased with your choice for a husband, know that if you ever need us for anything, the door is always open."

"Oh, Daddy," I cried throwing myself into his arms. "I love you and will miss you so much.

For a moment, he held tightly. Then with a deep sigh, he turned me loose and stepped back, to touch my cheek.

"Be happy, cara mia," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my cheek, again.

"I will, Daddy, Em will make sure of it," I replied, taking his arm as he led me back downstairs.

The limo arrived and soon we found ourselves at the side entrance of the Church of the Good Shepherd's wedding chapel. I scrambled out of the car and hurried inside before anyone could see me. I thought Cam was right behind me, but when I turned around in the bride's room, she wasn't there. I turned and called out to her. She still didn't come. Running back to the door, I stopped, seeing her talking to James. He had his arm around her waist, but suddenly he dropped it, and turned away, saying something over his shoulder. She watched him go, her shoulders slumped, and I called out to her, not letting her know what I had seen.

While waiting in the bride's room, Mom came in to see me, and cried, as did Sheri and Mrs. Hightower. Then Daddy knocked on the door telling us it's was time. There were hugs all around and soon it was only Cam and me and Daddy. Cam turned to me and hugged me, and then stepping back she smoothed my vail down my hair to my shoulder.

"Well, Soul Sister," she said softly, looking up into my eyes, hers swimming with unshed tears. "You are a beautiful bride, just like I always knew you'd be, and Emmett is a very lucky man to have you; and so am I. I know that our friendship is changing, but it is and will be just as strong, if not stronger. I love you, and will always have your back, no matter what."

"Of course it is, Cam," I replied, hugging her to me. "No matter where I am or what I'm doing, you will always be my best friend. Next to Em, I love you more than anyone, and I want you to remember that you can come to me any time, for any reason."

We stared at each other, and I could see pain and uncertainty flicker in her eyes, before she blinked and stepped back.

"I know," she said with a smile. "Now let's go get you married before Em comes looking for you!"

With a kiss on my cheek, she picked up her bouquet, and scurried out the door. Daddy took my arm, and we followed her to the back of the chapel.

"Are you ready to do this, bambina?" Daddy whispered as we watched Cam walk down the aisle. "Are you happy?"

I looked up at him, and smiled, letting all the love and joy in me show.

"Yes, Daddy," I whispered back. I'm happier that I've ever been."

Then Mendelssohn's Wedding March began, and we stepped out into the aisle, walking slowly to my future.

I stared down at the floor for the first few steps, and then looked up. I saw all the guests standing and watching me. Then I caught sight of James, and looking next to him, my eyes locked on Em's. The whole room became a blur, except for those beautiful blue eyes that were looking at me, so filled with love. I stumbled a tad, but Daddy held me firm. The closer I got to Em, the louder my heart began to sing. He was standing there at the end of the aisle, waiting for me.

The priest asked, "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Daddy replied "Her mother and I."

Taking a step up, Daddy placed my hand in Em's and turned to sit back down next to Mama…who was already crying.

We agreed to be married within the church, promising to be faithful, loving, and true; raising any children in the Catholic faith.

We had chosen to repeat the traditional vows, and a double ring ceremony. After promising to love, cherish and obey, Father Michael asked for our rings. James and Cam each stepped forward to place them in his hands. They both seemed so tense.

After blessing them, Father Michael handed my ring to Em. He placed it on my finger, with a grin.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said proudly, and added his own thought. "Because you are the heart of my life, and I couldn't live without you. I love you, Em."

Of course this brought sighs and sniffles from the congregation. Father Michael handed Em's ring to me. Then it was my turn.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said and looked up into his shimmering eyes. "I love you with every breath I take, every beat of my heart, and every fiber of my being. Without you, my life would mean nothing. I love you, too, Em."

"You may now kiss your bride, Emmett," the priest said with a chuckle at the eagerness on Em's face.

"Hello, Mrs. McCarty," he whispered.

"Hello Mr. McCarty," I replied breathily.

Then I was where I belonged, wrapped in Em's arms, his ring on my finger, and his mouth moving on mine. It wasn't a second later that we became lost in our own world. We finally became aware if the twitters and giggles behind us. Reluctantly, we pulled apart, grinning at each other.

After the reciting of the Lord's Prayer, the blessing of our union and dismissal, we finally heard the words that gave the last most eventful and emotional week a happy ending.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Emmett and Emily McCarty."

After turning to take my bouquet from Cam, Em and I hurried down the aisle to the back foyer, followed by Cam and James. Before I could take a breath, Em had scooped me up, kissing me passionately.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured against my lips as we broke.

"Mmmm," I hummed as Cam and James joined us, followed by the rest of our families and friends.

Hugs and kisses and congratulations abounded.

Sending everyone to the McCarty home for the reception, Sheri Caravelli acting as hostess, we went back into the church for the formal pictures. Then we followed them to the celebration.

On the limo ride to his parent's house, Em pulled me to him.

"Are you happy, Sweetness?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"More than you know, Baby," I replied, as his lips found mine. "I wish I could say the same for Cam. Something's going on with her and James. Has he said anything to you?"

He sat there for a minute, his brow furrowed in concentration. Then he turned to me.

"James said they had a fight a few days ago, and they're having trouble getting over it," he said, touching my cheek. "Don't worry about it, Babe, they'll work it out."

"I hope so," I murmured as the car pulled into the McCarty driveway.

The reception was perfect, with a catered sit down dinner of filet minion or salmon steak with baked potato, asparagus spears, tossed salad, hot rolls and butter. The champagne flowed and Cam and I were allowed one glass at James' best man toast. We cut the cake, and barely refrained from smashing some into each other's faces. I was so tempted, but I knew he wouldn't hesitate to retaliate if I did.

Our first dance was to Elvis's Can't Help Falling in Love With You. As he danced me around the small dance floor, Em sang softly to me. Next, I danced with Daddy while Em danced with Mom, and then me with Dad and Em with Mama.

"You are beautiful, Em," James said as he twirled me around the floor. "I can see how happy you are, and I hope you always are. You got a good one in my man, Emmett. There's none better."

"Thanks, James." I smiled up at him. "Yes, I feel as if my life is now perfect. I have a husband whom I adore, and who loves me back, a little one on the way, and a very promising future."

He kissed my cheek as he handed me back over to Emmett, who had been dancing with Cam, and turned stiffly to stand in front of her. It was time for the Best Man and Maid of Honor's dance. I watched the fake smile plastered on Cam's face and James's tight lipped, clenched jaw. My heart broke. What was going on?

"Em…" I started.

"Don't think about it right now, Sweetness," he whispered, stopping me by placing his finger on my lips. "Apparently they are still trying to work things out, and Cam didn't want to spoil your day."

"But…" I tried again.

"Shhh," he said shaking his head. "Don't let her see you worrying about her, Babe, It would only make her feel worse. Okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him before leading him to the dance floor for one more dance.

When it was time, I threw my bouquet and Cam, of course, caught it. And when Em threw the garter, James caught it. Neither one of them looked very happy.

Soon Mama was herding me into the house to change into my going away dress, and Emmett into his travel clothes. We met in the front hall, preparing to run through a shower of rice.

"Are you ready, Babe?" Em asked taking my hand in his.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied with a grin.

He opened the door and we were running to the Jeep, rice and shouts raining down on us. When we got to the Jeep, we stopped in our tracks. Apparently our brothers, Edward and Joseph, who had each flown in just for the wedding, had enlisted the help of their cousins to 'decorate' it car. There was shaving cream sprayed on the door handles, and used to write Just Married on the back hatch and hearts on the sides. Shoe polish was used to write some risqué sayings on the side and back windows, some causing me to blush. Em's booming laugh filled the air. Balloons were tied to the door handles, and old shoes and tin cans were tied to the back bumper to drag along the road as we drove.

Climbing in, we turned to wave to our happy and laughing Family and friends. As we turned the corner, I caught sight of Cam and James facing off. I shook my head, and turned back in my seat.

"So," I said as Em reached for my hand. "Where are you taking me, Mr. McCarty?"

"Well," he answered, grinning. "When I talked to your dad about what I had in mind, and if you had a passport, he asked me to let him do this for us."

Reaching into the glove box, he handed me an envelope. I opened it and gasped.

"The Bahamas!" I squealed.

CPOV:

The wedding ceremony wasn't a full-on high mass, but it was beautiful. Em and Em had added to the vows, each one telling how much they loved the other. My eyes filled with tears, as I couldn't help but look at J. He was so handsome in a tux.

Em and Em were so happy, you see them both practically glowing. J and I used to be that happy... the thought kept taunting me. Em and Em rode in the limo to the reception, at the McCarty's estate in Beverly Hills; I rode with my Mom, who was acting as hostess. She said she needed my help to make sure everything had been set up properly, but I knew she was hoping I'd open up to her about what was wrong with me. I told her Em's getting married had me very emotional. Nothing to worry about. Dad rode with J, and his parents.

The Bridal table had been set up so that I sat on Em's right, between her and her father, and J sat on Emmett's left, between Em and his dad. My mom and dad had been seated with J's parents, and his aunt and uncle. They all chatted and laughed, oblivious to the turmoil between J and me.

Dinner was served, and I noticed J and I were both pushing our food around the plate, and not eating anything. Finally, the dishes were cleared away, and J stood to give the Best Man toast.

"Good evening," he started out, getting everyone's attention. "We've all gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Emily Maureen Russo to Emmett Dale McCarty. If you were wondering why you don't know anyone here, and you just realized you're at the wrong reception, you can finish your dinner, and quietly leave by the back door. laughter I've known Emmett for three years, and been his roommate for two. Don't worry, Emily, he's housebroken, and I've trained him to pick up his own dirty laundry. You'll have to teach him to put the seat down, though." more laughter

Em and I looked at each other in shock; who would have ever thought J could give such a dynamic, not to mention very funny, speech. He must have been watching Laugh In and the Roasts, and taking notes, I thought.

"He's one hell-of-a guy, the best friend anyone could ever have, and Em, I'm honored to be your Best Man. I was there the day Em met Em at the beach. She had him wrapped around her finger before the sun went down."

Whether he had intended to or not, J delivered his last comment looking at me.

"She had it all - looks, body that could stop a train, and brains. They were what you call a perfect match. So here we are, celebrating their love, and the insight they had in deciding to spend the rest of their lives together. May they remain as in love and as happy as they are today, forever. To Emily and Emmett," he finished, raising his glass.

The musicians began playing, "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You," Em and Em strolled into the center of the dance floor, and whirled around the deck together. Next, Em danced with her dad, as Emmett waltzed his mom, Janine, around the floor. Megeen and Everett joined the dancers, leaving J and me at the table alone.

Em glanced over at me, trying to get my attention. She was giving me head signals indicating J and I were supposed to be dancing, too. He finally stood, and walked over to me, sliding my chair back, and escorting me to the dance floor. First, J danced with Em, while I danced with Emmett, then we had to dance with each other.

"Do your parents know about our….problem?" I asked him. "Mine don't."

"No, I haven't said anything to anyone… except Emmett," he replied. "I think that's the best thing, for now."

"I don't think he said anything to Em. She would have called me on it immediately, and she hasn't said a word. I didn't want to ruin her wedding and honeymoon by laying my disaster on her; that's why I didn't tell her, myself."

"Your disaster?" he questioned. "Is that what you're calling this? Your disaster?"

"It is if you break up with me," I said, matter-of-fact.

My mom was motioning for us to join their table. J sighed, and plastered a my-heart's-not-in-this smile on his face; I sighed, and morphed into Cam, the cheerleader. We sat down at their table; enduring all the comments about how we'd be next, and what a great looking, perfect couple we made. J excused himself, heading outside for a smoke, with his Uncle Bill following behind him. The General didn't approve of J smoking, so he never did it in front of his dad.

"We're going to be leaving soon," mom advised. "We're not finished packing, and we need to leave by nine in the morning.

"Packing?" I echoed. "Your cruise…. I forgot all about it."

"We never dreamed Emily would be getting married, and wouldn't be able to stay with you, when we booked it last summer. You'll be okay, won't you? I'm sure James will take up most of your time, anyway. He will, won't he?"

"Yeah, sure," I assured her. "I'll be fine. Besides, Gramma Camille and Betty-o are both right there. And J…."

"Wonderful, then we'll see you before we leave in the morning." Mom kissed me on the cheek, and she and dad said their good-byes.

James came back inside, and sat down beside me. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't think so," I answered, speaking softly as he had. "Aren't we supposed to help Em and Em get changed for their honeymoon? We can't just sneak out."

James hugged his best friend, as I hugged mine. Em whispered in my ear that she still had no idea where Emmett was taking her for their honeymoon, then asked what was going on with me and J. I just giggled, and let her assume he was anxious to get me alone. I'm not sure she bought it, but at least, she didn't call my bluff.

Em tossed her bouquet, and, for all the good it would do me, I caught it. James reluctantly stood there while Emmett threw the garter over his shoulder. It fell right into J's arms, crossed tightly across his chest. They told us they'd be changing clothes here, and leaving in Em's Jeep soon, themselves. She promised to call me midweek, and catch up on what was happening with both of us. I hugged her again, then, followed J out to his car.

As was our usual custom, J opened the passenger door for me, and I slid across the console, to unlock his door for him. I sat firmly in place, waiting for him to climb in beside me. He hesitated, standing outside the car, but I guess he realized he might as well just get in, because, obviously, I had no intention of moving over to the passenger side.

He started the engine, and the GTO roared to life, complete with the vibra-sonic system blasting. KDAY had mercilessly picked this particular moment to be playing "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted." I rolled my eyes, and punched the button that would connect us with KFWB. Surely, Wink Martindale would have something a little more appropriate to the situation.

"Ugh," I growled, pushing the next button, cutting off Ray Charles and his current hit, "Cryin' Time."

I sighed in relief, as Art Laboe, on KRLA at least offered some hope in the form of The Beatles singing, "We Can Work It Out." I hummed along with the song softly, and sang a few of the key words. J reached in front of me, and turned the volume down.

It was also our custom for me to place my left hand on J's upper thigh, and let my fingers run up and down the inseam of his pants. He usually had his hand on my leg or around my shoulder, when he wasn't shifting gears. Tonight, both his hands had a death grip on the steering wheel, but he didn't seem to mind me stroking his upper, inner leg. He had stiffened at bit at first, but relaxed almost immediately.

Neither of us said a word, until we pulled into my driveway, parked, and turned the engine off. I turned slightly in my seat, watching J as he stared out the front window. He lightened his grip on the steering wheel, and finally turned to face me.

"I really don't know what to say, Cam," he started, speaking softly. "Things are pretty fucked up between us."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I should have told you about the pills. I know that now. But mom insisted that I take them…. Just in case. What was I supposed to do?"

"Whatever the hell I tell you to do," he practically spat the words at me. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Look, I don't blame your mom; she had good intentions. You should have told her how I felt. Instead of taking them, you could have thrown those fucking things away. But, the pills are only part of the problem, anyway."

"What's the rest of it?" I asked curiously, suddenly very scared at what he might say next, and what my reaction might be.

"It's the whole trust thing. If we're going to have a relationship, we have to be able to trust each other, and I don't know if I trust you anymore." His words had again been a punch in the face, but this time I made myself hold the tears at bay.

"I have never gone out on you, J. Never. I haven't even wanted to be with anyone else. Not for one minute. Not for one hug, not for one kiss. I told you I'm yours now – for life. Forever. I meant that," I replied, sucking in shallow breathes, and holding them before exhaling jaggedly. "I really don't know how you can even accuse me of something so… so… despicable."

"It seems to me, the only reason you take birth control of any kind, is because you're having sex. We aren't, so the logical conclusion is you're fuckin' somebody else." J's hands once again gripped the steering wheel, displaying eight white knuckles.

"I told you…. They keep my face from breaking out, and don't tell me you don't like that my boobs are bigger. Plus, now I only have periods for like four days instead of seven or eight. And no cramps," I hoped I was making myself clear, once and for all. "I am NOT fucking some other guy! I am completely monoculous."

"Monogamous," J corrected, before I continued, completely ignoring him.

"But, if you wanna talk logic…. Most people accuse other people of doing what they're doing themselves…. "

J glared at me for a moment, then, opened his car door. He walked around, and opened mine, waiting for me to get out. When I did, I got right in his face, standing as close to him as I could get without touching him. He reached over my shoulder, and shoved the door closed. I tried to step into him, and put my arms around his waist, but he quickly grabbed my wrists, and held me at arm's length.

After a brief, agonized gaze, he turned and walked toward my front door, stopping on the porch. I followed along behind him, feeling the impending doom. As I stepped up beside him, he slipped his arms around my waist, and pulled me tightly against him, resting his chin on the top of my head. I looked up into his face, and found traces of wet betraying his deeply conflicted emotional state.

"I think we need to put everything on hold for a while," he said softly, but without emotion. "Take a break. We both need to sort through all the shit in our heads. My uncle asked me to go with him to check out a new project in Chicago. I'm going to go with him. If I stay here, I'm just gonna keep following you around town, and we're both gonna be miserable. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

The damn broke, and I became a fountain of tears. "Oh, J, please… I love you. I do. Please…." I stammered, and choked, and gasped, wiping my fingers futilely across my eyes. "Em's going on her honeymoon; mom and dad are going on a ten-day cruise. If you leave me, too, I'll be all alone. Please don't make me be alone. I can't….. I…. please, J. I don't even have a curfew next week."

"You'll be fine, Cam. It's only 'til next Friday. We'll talk when I get back. Decide what we're going to do about everything. Right now, I need some space. Emmett handed me my ass on a platter last night, and I need to get my head on straight. I'll call you when I get back."

"Can I call you, if I need to?" I pleaded, trying in vain to regain composure.

"I don't know. We'll be busy – it's work, not a vacation," he offered in lieu of just saying 'no.'

I nodded, not trusting my voice to function properly. Stepping out of his embrace, I looked down at my left hand, and then held it out, eyeing my engagement ring. J looked at the ring he had placed on my finger, then back at my face. Slowly and silently, I slipped the ring off, and clutched it in my closed fist.

Standing on tip-toes, I kissed J softly on the lips, and opened my front door.

"By the way, I flushed the pills down the toilet on Tuesday," I stated, speaking to him over my shoulder. Then, I went inside, and closed the door, leaving him standing on the porch alone.

JPOV:

I walked into the church, following behind Emmett, and stood in my designated spot. The music was playing, "Here Comes the Bride," and Cam started down the aisle. She looked outta sight. Pretty in pink. Hot as hell. I must have sighed out loud, because Emmett looked over his shoulder at me, and grinned.

All through the ceremony, I pretended to be looking at Emily, but could only see Cam. I was imagining our wedding, and almost missed my cue to hand Emmett the ring. Cam seemed to be deep in thought, herself.

The reception was at Emmett's parent's place. I got the pleasure of driving my parents, and Cam's dad in my car, which only added to my already conflicted mood.

Cam and I were seated at the bridal table, with Em and Em between us. She seemed to be as uncomfortable as I was. Neither of us was eating, neither of us speaking unless spoken to. After dinner, Emily and Emmett did the bride and groom dance thing; then they both danced with their parents. I waited as long as possible before getting on the dance floor, first dancing with Emily, while Cam danced with Emmett, then awkwardly pairing up with Cam.

She asked me if I had told my folks we were having a "problem," and I told her I had only talked about it with Emmett. She was trying to spare Emily from getting upset, so she had kept the "disaster," as she called it, to herself.

We had to act like everything was all hearts and flowers, and spend some time talking with our families. Just about the time I was ready to flip out, my Uncle Bill nodded, indicating he wanted me to go outside with him. He told me about a new project he had won the bid on, in Chicago.

"It will put your name in Architectural Digest," he told me. "We won't be breaking ground until nineteen-seventy, so you'll have your degree when we start. It's the chance of a lifetime, James. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and coming back on Friday."

"Thanks, Uncle Bill. I really appreciate the opportunity, and I'm glad you have so much faith in me," I said, thanking him.

"I know you're talented and smart, but I want the rest of the firm to see it, as well. You have to earn the respect of the guys you'll be managing someday. Might as well start now," he said, grinning at me. "If you ace this one, you'll be able to name your price from here on out. And it looks like you're gonna need a six-figure income; that girlfriend of yours is pretty high maintenance, according to Anthony."

As soon as we went back inside, I asked Cam if she was ready to leave. I really didn't feel like sticking around, and trying to keep up the act like Cam and I were two happy little love birds. Going to Chicago for a week might just give me the time and space I needed to put between me and her, but I did have to talk to her before I left.

We waited for Em to throw her bouquet, which Cam caught, of course, and for Emmett to toss the garter. Bastard threw it right into my hands. Thanks buddy; rub it in. Finally, we were free to leave, and headed for my car.

I opened Cam's door for her, and she slid across the console to unlock my door, just like nothing was wrong. I waited for a minute, hoping she'd move over into the passenger seat, but no such luck - she stayed right there, halfway in my seat. As soon as I got in, she laid her hand on the top of my leg, and ran her fingers right up to my crotch. It took every ounce of strength and concentration I had to keep from getting a hard on.

She was making it a real challenge to stay pissed at her, between her fingers teasing my dick, and the way she got so frustrated at the songs being played on the radio. When I started the car, "What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?" was playing. She tried to change the mood, and made it worse by changing stations, and getting, "Cryin' Time." I had to bite my lip in order not to laugh, as she punched the next station to life. "We Can Work it Out." Of course, she sang along until I turned to volume down to nearly mute.

We didn't say anything until I pulled in her driveway, and killed the engine. She looked at me, waiting for me to start the conversation.

"I really don't know what to say, Cam," I admitted. "Things are pretty fucked up between us."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I knew she was upset. "I should have told you about the pills. I know that now. But mom insisted that I take them…. Just in case. What was I supposed to do?"

"Whatever the hell I tell you to do," I growled, nearly taking her head off. She still didn't get it. Maybe, she never would. I told her I didn't blame her mom. It was her fault she didn't explain my feelings, and do what I wanted. I reminded her that she could have dropped a pill into the trash every day, instead of really taking it. Then, I laid it out there: I didn't trust her.

"I have never gone out on you, J. Never. I haven't even wanted to be with anyone else. Not for one minute. Not for one hug, not for one kiss. I told you I'm yours now – for life. Forever. I meant that," she choked out, on the verge of losing it completely. exhaling "I really don't know how you can even accuse me of something so… so… despicable."

I pointed out how it was only logical to believe someone would need birth control only if they were having sex. She threw that now-I-don't-get-zits-and-you-like-my-tits thing in my face again, and even added being able to cut her time on the rag shorter, and not having cramps. The girl could debate, I'd give her that much. When she told me she was completely monoculous, I wanted to grab her, and kiss the shit out of her, but instead, I corrected her mispronounced word, and held onto the steering wheel.

"What's the matter with you, jerk off?" my better sense asked me.

"But, if you wanna talk logic…. Most people accuse other people of doing what they're doing themselves…. "

"Okay, bitch, you're trying to make this my fault, huh... "My response was only heard in my head. I got out of the car, and went around opening her door. She got out, and tried to put her arms around me. I grabbed her wrists, and held her away from me.

"If she hugs you, you're fucked. She'll have you right back around her little finger," the imp was back, whispering in my ear.

I distanced myself immediately, waiting for her on her front porch. She looked like I had broken her in half. I wanted to hold her, kiss her and make it better.

"Do it, then," Reason demanded, daring Rage to speak up again.

I pulled her to me, and held her tightly, resting my chin on the top of her head. I knew what I was going to say, and tears filled my eyes just thinking about it. This was going to hurt. Both of us.

"I think we need to put everything on hold for a while," I said trying to keep my emotions in check. "Take a break. We both need to sort through all the shit in our heads. My uncle asked me to go with him to check out a new project in Chicago; I'm going to go with him. If I stay here, I'm just gonna keep following you around town, and we're both gonna be miserable. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

She nearly collapsed in my arms, crying like a little girl.

"Oh, J, please… I love you. I do. Please…." she stammered, choking and sobbing, wiping black smudges across her face. "Em's going on her honeymoon; mom and dad are going on a ten-day cruise. If you leave me, too, I'll be all alone. Please don't make me be alone. I can't….. I…. please, J. I don't even have a curfew next week."

"You'll be fine, Cam. It's only 'til next Friday. We'll talk when I get back. Decide what we're going to do about everything. Right now, I need some space. Emmett handed me my ass on a platter last night, and I need to get my head on straight. I'll call you when I get back."

I sounded more hard assed than I wanted to, but I couldn't let her get to me.

"Can I call you, if I need to?" she begged, trying and failing to control herself.

"I don't know. We'll be busy – it's work, not a vacation," I said, coldly.

Then she did something that knocked me for a loop: she held her left hand out in front of us, and then took her engagement ring off, clutching it in her fist.

Then she kissed me.

I was just about to grab her, and tell her to forget everything I said. I just wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and make her happy again.

She turned her back to me, and opened her front door.

"By the way, I flushed the pills down the toilet on Tuesday," she said, without any feeling registering in her voice.

Then she went inside, and closed the door in my face.

"Go after her," Reason pleaded with me, softly.

"Get the fuck out of here," Rage roared.

I ran to my car, and tore off down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~

So, while Em and Em have a happy ending to the last week's drama, Cam and James seem to be drifting apart even more! You're gonna have to catch the next update to find out just what is happening for them.

_**Please**_ _**review! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's something a little different. We start out with James's POV, and then Cam's. No Em and Em this chapter, or the next. Come see what's happenin' with Cam and J while Em and Em are gone.**_

_**Stephenie owns Emmett and James, but we own Emily and Camille. We just like them together.**_

Chapter 17

JPOV:

Now it was my turn to get bummed out at the choice of songs on the radio. First, Frankie Valli threw, "You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you," at me, then switching stations, The Rascals asked, "How Can I Be sure?" Finally, I found the top ten count down, only to have The Turtles stick in the knife, and give it a turn. "I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life..."

A group of about twenty were sitting on the beach, a short walk from my house, when I got home. Not even bothering to change out of my tux, I walked over, and joined them.

"Hightower," one of the guys called out to me. "You're looking a little overdressed for the beach."

"Hey, Mondo," I greeted him back. "I was in a wedding."

A few beers, and a couple hits of some really sweet smoke later, I went home, and sprawled out across my bed.

Some of the girls in the group had been party favors in the past; some had wanted to be, but never made it. Tonight, all I could think of was Cam, and had no trouble at all telling them, "Thanks, but no thanks." Besides, it was late, and I was flying to Chicago tomorrow. I needed to be focused. I didn't have time to follow some chick home, and I sure wasn't up for a quick screw in some backseat. Could I even get it up for anyone but Cam? Even if I did, she'd somehow pop into my head, and deflate the thing.

High maintenance, Uncle Bill had called her. "High strung, too," I muttered under my breath. I knew she'd be hurt, and I had expected her to cry. What I didn't even imagine was her taking her ring off. That was taking one in the shorts, for sure.

On that happy note, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, hoping Emmett had made the coffee, and then remembered he'd made his last pot at this address. I stood in the shower, and thought about our talk. Em might be right. I might be a controller. I'm sure Cam would agree with him. Forcing myself to put that whole issue on hold, along with everything else except for my trip to Chicago, I finished my shower, shaved, packed, and got ready to go to my uncle's house. My mom and dad were leaving this morning, and with any luck, they'd be gone before I got there.

Nope. Not only were they still there, but the four of us rode to the airport together.

"Your uncle tells me this project could be your ticket, son," The General said, his voice in full uniform. "I don't have to tell you, it's the chance of a lifetime. This building is going to be an internationally recognized structure. I hope you realize the full spectrum of what this could mean for your career, and appreciate your uncle's extending the opportunity to you."

"Yes, sir," I responded, in answer to all the points he'd made.

"I hope Cam wasn't too upset about your spur-of-the-moment trip, James," Uncle Bill offered. "It will benefit her in the long run, too."

"She's going to feel deserted," Mom sympathized. "With you, and Emily and Emmett, and even Sheri and Anthony all going out of town, she's going to be on her own. Not exactly the way you want to spend your Easter Vacation."

I nodded and shrugged, then flashed a lopsided smile around the car. Thanks for making me feel like a complete heartless asshole, everyone...

The flight took just over five hours. We checked into our hotel, got settled in our rooms, and then met in the bar, for drinks and dinner. Bill, as my uncle asked to me call him during this trip, explained who all the players in this venture were. Some of the biggest and best in the business would be working alongside, and for us, me. Our first meeting with Mayor Daly, was scheduled for eight in the morning. We called it a night just after ten, planning on eight hours of sleep.

I wondered what Cam was doing, and who she was doing it with. I missed her. I argued with myself about whether or not I should call her. California time was two hours earlier than here - it would only be... shit, midnight in LA. I didn't realize I had been lying there, thinking about her for over four hours. Maybe I'd call tomorrow.

Our first meeting was well received, and I felt in my element in the boardroom. This was something I was doing; not something my dad had arranged. Not something he had already done, better than me. Not something my brother, John Jr., or "Ditto," the nickname I had given him, had done, or even could do. This project was going to be the work of James Michael Hightower.

Our days consisted of meetings and trips to the project site on Wacker Drive. We worked with architects from the firm Skidmore, Owings, and Merrill, and I would spend a lot of time, during the next several years, working with and learning from Fazlur Khan, the structural engineer. The whole experience was giving me more self-confidence, and more depth of character than anything ever had before. I was finally coming to terms with myself, and finally finding peace.

Thursday night I couldn't sleep. I had successfully put Cam on the back burner, but for some reason, she was gnawing away at me, in the back of my mind, and in the center of my heart. I would see her tomorrow, and we would resolve everything. Or would we? She had taken her engagement ring off...

About two in the morning, still wearing the suit I'd worn all day, I decided to take advantage of Illinois law, and headed to the hotel after hours bar for a drink. The actual bar was a small, five-stool counter, but a dozen or so small tables sat in a semi-circle around a piano. An attractive woman, with a killer body, probably in her late forties, sat at the bar, one stool from the far end. I sat on the stool second from the end nearest the entry, leaving an empty stool between us.

I ordered a beer, and immediately had an Old Style and an icy glass in front of me. I picked up the glass, then sat it down again, and drank out of the bottle.

"So, I'm not the only one who can't sleep," she said, glancing over at me. "Looks like the party is already over, though." She shifted her gaze to the empty tables, then back at me.

"I'm not really up for a party, anyway," I muttered, sliding my now empty beer bottle toward the bartender, and signaling for another one.

"No, you don't look like you are," she said, nodding her head. "Why don't you have a real drink? Might make you feel better faster."

She ordered Gin and Tonic for both of us, switching from the red wine she'd been sipping.

"Hold the lime," I requested.

"I'm impressed," she complimented my knowing the ingredients of the drink. "I'm Claire, by the way..."

"James," I said, attempting to be cordial. "Thanks for the drink. I'll get the next one."

"That sounds promising," she purred. "Now, tell me all about Jamie."

For some reason, I did. Maybe because I felt a kindred spirit in her. Maybe it was her British accent. She listened, nodding, laughing, and sighing where appropriate, then shook her head when I finished, ending at burning rubber out of Cam's driveway.

"You certainly are one intense, conflicted young man. My advice? Enjoy your Cam for who she is. You're lucky to have someone love you so fervently. Youth, innocence, passion... they all pass eventually, if you're not careful. The voice of experience is speaking, by the way," she said, leaning in to me as if we were conspirators. "I can tell you're a very passionate man. And a very bright one. You'll make your mark on the world, don't worry. I can even picture you on the big screen - a cross between James Dean and Troy Donohue, I think."

"No fucking way," I chuckled at the thought of me as an actor. "I'll be very happy to be an architect. And Cam is going to medical school. Cardiology. She wants to be a surgeon. She will be, too."

The bartender held up his wrist, indicating the time. Bars do close, even in Chicago. Claire invited me to her room for a night cap. By now, I had gotten my second wind, and accepted her offer. She had a small suite: a sofa and side chairs, with a coffee table and television set, sat in the main part of the room, with the bed in an alcove off to one side.

"Pour us a brandy...on the rocks, for me," she said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

I poured the amber liquid over ice in two glasses, and sat them on the coffee table. As I picked up my glass to take a sip, she stood in the archway to the bedroom. Naked.

"Come here, James. I know you want me as badly as I want you. Your cock has been throbbing, and my panties wet all evening. Let's do something about that, shall we?"

She turned, and crawled across her bed, lying on her side, waiting for me to join her. She was partly correct in her assumption: yeah, my traitor dick had been hard most of the evening, but only when I was thinking about Cam. However, the combination of beer, bourbon, and brandy were enough to shift my brains to the head in my pants, leaving the one on my shoulders to simply react.

I laid my clothes on the sofa, and joined her on her bed. We had sex - not to be confused at all with making love - until the sun was coming up. I got dressed, and kissed her on the forehead, for having been there for me earlier, and because she was a beautiful, but sad, lonely woman. Picking up the glass of brandy-flavored melted ice, I took a sip, and then held up my glass. I thought about Dustin Hoffman and Ann Bancroft in The Graduate.

"Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson," I whispered, then quietly left her room.

Our flight left at noon, and I slept most of the way home.

"I imagine you'll have quite a reunion with your little Sweetheart tonight," my uncle said, grinning at me like we were sharing a secret. "Your aunt is waiting for me in bed as we speak."

As much as I wanted to go straight to Cam's house, after what had transpired between me and Claire, and no time to get a proper shower and shave, I had to go home first and clean up.

I hurried through my bathroom duties, leaving unpacking suitcases for later. I picked up the phone, and dialed Cam's number.

CPOV:

I stood on the entry landing, breathing heavily, as I heard the GTO fire up, and peel rubber out of my driveway. A burning sensation in the palm of my hand jolted me back to my senses: I had been squeezing my hand into such a tight fist, my fingernails had dug into my skin, leaving four crescent shaped cuts, bleeding around the ring I still clutched.

I went straight up to my room. After placing my engagement ring on my very appropriate glass figurine of a hand with the middle finger extended, I washed the blood off my hand, the black streaks off my face, and got undressed. I lay in bed, tossing and turning, hugging, then pounding on my pillow, kicking off the blankets, then, pulling them up around me again. I stared at the glass hand on my nightstand that now had my engagement ring sitting on top of J's Army Navy Academy ring, still wrapped in pink angora, from when we had been in Hawaii.

"This is so messed up," I muttered to myself, and reached over to turn my radio on. The top ten countdown was on, and number two was just finishing.

"And for the third straight week, our number one song…."

Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you and you for me

So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you and you for me

So happy together

So happy together

How is the weather

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

Happy together

So happy together

So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

I hoped J had left the radio on in his car. I hoped he was listening to The Turtles, and was maybe even singing along with them. Maybe he'd turn around and come back…or maybe not. Pulling my pillow tightly across my face, I screamed until all I could do was cry. The next song, sung by Jimmy Ruffin, was now more appropriate than it had been earlier… what does become of the broken hearted?

I barely staggered into the family room in time to say good-bye to my parents, the next morning. After assuring them for the umpteenth time that I would be fine by myself, they loaded their luggage in the car, and headed for the harbor. As the door closed behind them, the house seemed to triple in size, and become deadly quiet.

"Hey!" I yelled, and listened for an echo. "This is gonna be a real blast," I mumbled, heading back upstairs to my room. Our housekeeper, Betty-o, went to church on Sunday morning, and then out to dinner with her friends; she wouldn't be here until later in the afternoon. Gramma Camille attended early Mass, but spent the entire day with the Daughters of Italy, at the lodge. She wouldn't be home until late tonight.

"We could be… should be enjoying this week together, J," I thought to myself. "You are such a…." I racked my brain for the perfect choice of words, "brat," was all I could come up with. "Spoiled, rotten brat," I said out loud, just for the sound of hearing someone talk.

Taking advantage of being the only one home, I laid out on my balcony naked. Tan without tan lines. That would allow me to wear any of my bikinis. I turned on the radio, and gave myself thirty minutes on my back, then thirty on my stomach. The warm sun felt so good, I did another set. After a shower, I tried to think of something else I needed to get done. Nothing came to mind.

I played with my makeup, experimenting with eyeliner and shadow to make me look older and sexier. At least, I thought it did. I tried reading, watching television, and listening to music, but no matter what I did, nothing kept me from thinking about J.

Finally, I gave in to my emotions, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up, and realized I had slept through the night. One down, four to go until J got back home, and we would talk. The thought tied my stomach in a knot. He can't break up with me… he just can't, I tried to convince myself. But down deep inside, I knew he could. And that it was a very real possibility. The tears started again.

Scolding myself for being such a baby, I went into my parent's room, and found a bottle of valium my mom kept handy for when she had to deal with "all those loud Italians." I swallowed one, then, took three more with me, for later, if I needed them. It only took a few minutes for the drug to take effect, especially since I hadn't eaten anything since Friday, and it was now Monday. The spacy-headed feeling was kind of cool, actually. No wonder mom could endure several hours of in-laws with a smile on her face. I turned on my television set, and promptly fell asleep again.

It was dark outside when I woke up. Betty-o was in her room watching television, and Gramma Camille was at the church, playing bingo. I decided to call a couple friends, and see if anything was going on. Everyone was busy, enjoying their Easter Vacation. Everyone, but me. I took another valium, and went back to bed.

Tuesday. I didn't wake up until after noon, feeling sluggish and queasy. I took a shower, and concentrated on doing my makeup and hair. Today, I was going out. Somewhere. Just before six, I emerged from my bedroom, and headed straight for the garage, with Betty-o calling after me to eat something. I promised her I would, as I closed the door behind me.

As if on auto-pilot, my car headed for The Strand. There would be people at the beach I could hang out with. I refused to spend another night by myself, sitting home and crying. I parked in J's spot, and headed toward a group of kids sitting around a fire pit, roasting marshmallows on coat hangers.

"You're Hightower's girlfriend, aren't you?" one of the guys called out as I approached them. "He wasn't on the water today."

"He's in Chicago," I informed him, inviting myself to join the group, and sitting down on one of the blankets. "Can I come to your party without him?"

"Sure can," another boy answered, followed by several more confirmations.

The group appeared to be a bunch of friends, more than they were couples, so I didn't feel like a third wheel joining them. We laughed and listened to music, told jokes, and had a good time. I finally headed back home around midnight, with the promise to join them again tomorrow.

Wednesday I slept in, and leisurely got ready to go back to Manhattan Beach. Hair and makeup were cooperative, and I thought I looked pretty good. This time, the group added passing around a few joints to the festivities. I was feeling pretty stoned when one of the guys moved over to sit beside me.

"So, you like a little smoke?" he asked, smiling seductively. "What about something even better?"

"No, I think getting stoned is enough," I said. "I don't usually even do that. Mostly, I just drink, to get a buzz."

"Whatever turns you on," he said, smiling again, and moving a little closer to me. "Nothing wrong with getting a buzz – whatever it takes. Right? Stay right here." He got up, and pulled two beers out of the ice chest, handing one to me. "Here's to being stoned and buzzed. Can you dig it?"

"Stoned and buzzed," I repeated, taking a big gulp of the beer. I felt the icy liquid go down my throat, then hit my stomach. As the dormant muscle came to life, I suddenly felt starving, and drained the can immediately.

"I'm impressed," the guy said. "You know how to put down a brew. Want another one?"

"I guess I was thirsty," I offered in embarrassment at my actions. "But, yeah, I'll take another one. Why not?"

Again, the party broke up about midnight, and I fell into bed just before one. My phone rang, jarring my head. I fumbled for the receiver, and after a few tries, finally got my hand to hold it up against my ear.

"Hewwo," I slurred. "Thith ith Cam."

"Who else would it be," Em huffed angrily. "Are you okay? You sound loaded. Have you been drinking, or what?"

"Drinking, AND or what," I giggled. "Buzzed and stoned."

"Are you with James?" Em demanded. "Put him on the phone."

"He left me... just like you, and Em, and mom, and dad…and everybody," I got on the defensive. "But, s'all good. It's cool. I'm …."

"You get some sleep, and I'll call you again tomorrow, you hear me," Em scolded me like I was a child. "Don't you go anywhere until you talk to me first, understand?"

"Yes, mother," I teased, then giggled again. "Nite, Em."

I hung up the phone, and laid there for a minute, before making a mad dash to the bathroom, and puking my guts up.

When I arrived at the beach on Thursday, for what had become our daily ritual, there were several new faces in the crowd. My friend from the night before was at my side immediately, handing me a freshly lit joint. I took a deep hit, and handed it back to him. We passed it back and forth a few times, before he handed it off to someone else.

"No beer for me tonight," I informed him. "I'll stick with getting stoned."

"That's cool," he agreed. "Wanna take a walk?"

He took hold of my hand, as we started toward the water. I left it there for a brief moment, before removing it from his grasp, and shoving it in my pocket.

"Sorry, I forgot you have a boyfriend," he offered. "He's some kind of hot-shot surfer, right? I hear he has quite a reputation with the ladies, too. Lots of the girls in the group know him."

"I'm sure they do," I mumbled, wondering how many of them had slept with him; how many were still sleeping with him. "But he's not here, so let's not talk about him, okay? I just want to have a little fun tonight. Do you have another joint?"

"I have something else you might like. It's just like pot, kind of. Same kind of high. It's outta sight, if you do it with someone else. That way, you're trippin' together."

"It's not acid… LSD, is it? That stuff scares the shit out of me," I confided.

"No, no way. I don't get into that shit either. This stuff is just good for a couple hours of feeling laid back. You don't see worms crawling out of people's eyeballs or think you can fly or anything. It's just a nice, mellow high. Promise."

He sounded trustworthy enough. Trustworthy. And James didn't think I was, anymore.

"What the hell," I tossed off lightly, "let's get mellow."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a packet of paper. Carefully opening it, he held out his hand, displaying two black pills. He took one, and poked the other one into my mouth. We each took a mouthful of his beer, to wash them down, then headed further down the beach. Sitting down in the sand, we watched the waves come in and roll out again. It didn't take long to realize the drug was in my system.

The waves became a kaleidoscope of psychedelic colors, reaching out for us like hands with fingers extended and spread wide. I gasped, and looked over at my still-nameless companion. He grabbed my hand, and flashed a smile at me.

"Nice trip, huh? Just wait, it's the best when you finally peak, but the ride to the top is mind blowing."

"How long did you say this lasts?" I asked, wondering if I could drive home. "And what was that stuff, anyway?"

"It's called mescaline, and it lasts for about six hours, usually. But don't worry, I'm a good pilot. I'll take care of you."

I nodded, not feeling a lot of comfort in his words. Momentarily, another level of the drug kicked in, and I was mentally spinning in circles, hearing sounds that couldn't possibly be there – James warning me to be careful; Em laughing her ass off. I floated along in a sea of colorful shapes and designs, enjoying the incredible depth and vividness of it, when suddenly, someone applied the brakes, and I jerked to a screeching halt. I felt myself falling, then just before hitting the ground, soaring straight up into the sky again. It was like riding a roller coaster, except for once you got back to the terminal, you didn't get off - you rode it again, only this time, it went faster, and backwards, and did flips.

I grabbed onto my self-proclaimed pilot, and fell forward, face buried in his crotch. I could hear him laughing, far away in the distance.

"If that's what you want, you can have it," he crooned. "As much of it as you want."

I was aware of being lifted off the ground, but it was more like being shot out of a cannon, than being carried. Lots of voices were talking around me, but as I looked around, the faces had morphed into the grotesque masks of harlequins, complete with feathers of all textures and colors. I was lying on something. Something soft. I felt my jeans being pulled down my legs, and my shirt pulled up over my face.

"That's good," I said, maybe out loud, I wasn't sure. "I don't want to see anymore. It's too freaky here."

"You don't need to see, baby," someone said. "Just go with it."

Laughter echoed all around me, the sound, seeming to come from the bottom of a well, bounced around the room. Gracie Slick began singing...

One pill makes you larger

And one pill makes you small

And the ones that mother gives you

Don't do anything at all

Go ask Alice

When she's ten feet tall

The burning between my legs began as soon as I felt my ankles being spread apart, and held down. My hands were pulled up alongside my head, and held my shirt, now acting as a blindfold, in place. Different tones from different voices kept telling me to relax, just go with the feeling. I knew my body was being entered intimately, time after time, by various appendages of several different people.

And if you go chasing rabbits

And you know you're going to fall

Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar

Has given you the call

Call Alice

When she was just small

When men on the chessboard

Get up and tell you where to go

And you've just had some kind of mushroom

And your mind is moving slow

Go ask Alice

I think she'll know

Why didn't I protest? Why wasn't I screaming? Should I have been? Nothing made any sense right now. Just go with it. Just. Go. With. It.

When logic and proportion

Have fallen sloppy dead

And the White Knight is talking backwards

And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"

Remember what the dormouse said;

"Keep YOUR HEAD"

It felt good, somehow. In fact, it felt incredible. It felt… WRONG! stop... stop...stop!

I began thrashing around, kicking and pulling at the hands that tried in vain to keep me restrained. In a brief moment of lucidity, I pulled my jeans on, and ran blindly out of the house I was in. I ran down the beach, not knowing which way to turn. Someone – a girl I had seen in our group – caught up with me, and seemed almost apologetic as she handed me my purse. She led me to my car, then turned, and ran back down the beach.

Climbing into my car, I locked the doors, and laid across the console, waiting for the next round of drug-induced euphoria to suck me down another long tunnel. It was nearly daylight before I got enough presence of mind to attempt the drive home. Luckily, I got inside, and up to my room without anyone seeing me.

I took a hot shower, scrubbing myself raw, and then brushed my teeth. I filled the pink rubber bag from the kit mom had also insisted I get - just in case - for internal cleaning. I emptied some of the warm water I had put inside, and added more vinegar, then inserted the wand in my very sore vagina. After going through the whole shower-teeth-douche cycle four times, I finally decided I was clean again, and fell into bed.

As I drifted into a void, I remembered it was Friday. J would be home today. But it wasn't his face I saw, nor his hands that reached out to me from the bottom of the pit.

"Just go with it," the nameless boy crooned again, then laughed, as he plunged me down, into the darkness.

Sometime later, my phone began to ring, pulling me back from the Gates of Hell.

_**A/N: Whoa! Things are pretty messed up for Cam and. He's being a jerk, and poor Cam has had a rough time of it. What will happen next for them? Come back and see.**_

_**Please leave a review. We need some love!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, let's find out what happens when James comes home and he and Cam see each other. It's pretty emotional, so you might want to grab some tissues.**

**Again, all things Twilight belong to SM; we just borrow them for our pleasure.**

Chapter 18

CPOV:

My phone was ringing. Still caught up in the trip that was mescaline, I stared at it blankly. As I started to lift the receiver from its cradle, it stopped. I rolled over onto my back, looking at the stars hanging from the canopy cover over my bed. They seemed to dance merrily around in circles, in a sort of demented three-D effect.

"Ugh," I growled out loud, and then screamed, "Make it stop!"

Drugs of every type were readily available these days, and their affect was a common lunchtime topic of conversation. I had heard of mescaline, and was pretty sure it was one of those that made you hallucinate. Maybe even have flashbacks. That would be just ducky. At least, mom and dad weren't home, and wouldn't' be until I was normal again. Well, as normal as I could be, given my current relationship with J.

I had just reminded myself that he would be home today, when my phone rang again. This time I answered.

"Hello," my voice sounded dull.

"Hi, Cam, it's me. Can I come over?" James spoke softly, sounding like he wasn't sure if he was James, or if he really wanted to come over.

"Hi... umm... yeah, come over," I responded, the nervousness apparent even to my ears. "I'm not going anywhere."

I got up, and nearly fell backward on the bed. My legs were wobbly, and my head was spinning - not a good combination. I managed to stumble into my bathroom, and sit on the toilet without falling off. Running cold water, I soaked a washcloth, and then washed my face, hoping to wake up, and snap out of it. It worked... to a degree. At least, I got dressed, and made some sense of my hair. A little black eyeliner and mascara, and I went downstairs to wait for my... what was he, exactly?

Was he coming over to break up with me? Should I tell him what had happened to me at the beach? He could easily find out that I had been going down there, and that I had seemingly hooked up with some J-look-alike. Maybe he should hear it first from me. My head hurt too much to think clearly. I poured myself a big glass of ice water, guzzled it down, and then poured another one.

What day was it? Friday, right. It had been nearly two weeks since I had eaten anything that could be classified as nourishment. I tried to think... I had a piece of Ellen's shower cake, last Friday. Prior to that, I hadn't eaten food since Monday. All this week, I'd been surviving on beer and smoke, and... No wonder I was dizzy and lightheaded. Maybe, I was just dehydrated and hungry.

I checked the pantry, and came up with a jar of peanut butter. Grabbing a serving spoon, I gouged out a big scoop, and stuck the spoon in my mouth. It tasted better than it ever had before. After licking the spoon clean, I rinsed out my mouth, and drank the second glass of water down.

I had just put the spoon in the dishwasher, when I heard the doorbell. James was here. And we were going to have our talk. I opened the door, and just stood there looking at him, frozen to the threshold. He looked incredible. I wanted to throw my arms around him, and kiss him 'til the middle of next week.

"Can I come in?" he asked, as I still stood staring at him.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, stepping aside, and then closing the door behind him.

We went into the den, and settled on the couch, leaving a space of about a foot between us. I sat looking straight forward; J sat looking at his hands, folded in his lap. Finally, the silence was making me crazy. I looked at him, and sighed as I spoke.

"If you're gonna break up with me, just do it, J. I can't stand this. Not being able to talk to you. Not being able to touch you. Please, quit being so mean to me."

"I'm so sorry, Cam. I am. Really. Sorry." J finally looked up, his eyes meeting mine. "I acted like a complete, arrogant prick. And I'm sorry. I really don't deserve for you to forgive me, and I know you'll never forget what I've done, how I've acted, but I really want to be with you. I know that for sure. I want us to be happy again, and I want you to put your ring back where it belongs. Will you think about it? Cam, will you?"

"You put me on hold," I said mechanically. "You disconnected us. Now you want us back together. Why?"

"Because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he answered immediately.

"You love me," I echoed. "And you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Then you need to accept the fact that you don't own me. You said you want us to make all the important decisions together, but what you really want to do is make the decisions yourself, and have me agree with you. I can't promise to do that. I'd like to think that we'll agree on the important stuff, but we may not. I have to be allowed to have an opinion. Oh yeah, and I need to be your lover... in every sense of the word. Will you think about it, J? Will you?" I threw his request back at him sarcastically.

"Absolutely," he assured me, without hesitation. "I know how mean I've been to you, and I hate myself for it. The very person I don't want to act like the most, is who I'm becoming. But, I'm changing that. I swear, Cam, I'm not gonna be the general."

"I want MY J back. The one I met last June, in Redondo Beach. The one who said he wanted to be the guy I gave it up to. The one who asked me to marry him, at a Japanese temple in Hawaii. The one who made love to me, and made me feel like we're committed for life. I want THAT J. Not the James who put me on hold. Not the guy who hurt me, and made me cry."

"That's who I am. Who I want to be. The J you love. That guy. Not James, the fucked-up jerk, who messes up everything. I'm J, Cam. YOUR J. I'm THAT guy."

He was pleading with me to believe him. And I did. Mostly, because I wanted to. Because I loved him, unconditionally. But a big part of me really did believe he was sincere.

"Okay, then," I announced. Then after a moment's hesitation, I melted. "Oh, J, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much, I..."

His kiss cut me off. He pushed his tongue between my lips, and found mine, engaging it in a sensual dance. His arms were around me holding me tightly against him. And it felt so good. So right. The sun just might shine again.

He took my hand in his, and timidly kissed the back of it. He gazed up at me, but his eyes didn't quite meet mine. A chill ran down my body, as I realized there was still something on his mind. He squeezed my hand, and spoke softly.

"I have to tell you something else. I don't really want to, but I have to be honest with you. I can't let my guilt feelings get between us. I did something in Chicago that I am totally ashamed of. No excuses, though I was drunk on my ass. I met an older woman..."

"Don't you dare tell me about being with someone else!" I shrieked at him. "No! You can't say sh*t like that to me. I don't care if she was a young girl, or an old lady, or if she was pretty or ugly. Even if it was freakin' Jane Fonda, I don't want you to tell me you were with someone else. Not when you won't even be with me. Don't you dare!"

I was panting like I had just run the mile in three minutes. J was sitting with his head down, humbly saying he was sorry, over and over again.

"I have just gone through Hell and back. Last week was the worst nightmare of my life. People should never have to go through what I just did. Never. No one. You have no idea, J. When you left me, I cried for three days. I finally found some people at the beach to hang out with, to help me not miss you so much. It ended in a disaster. I'm not even sure how much of what happened is real, and how much is a hallucination."

J's eyes and mouth had opened at the word, "hallucination," and he was now clinching and relaxing his fists.

"Some bastard gave you drugs?" he hissed. "Someone from the beach?"

"I took it willingly. Trying to forget you. Trying not to hurt so bad. J, I was dying. You were killing me. You left me here... on hold."

Tears were coursing down my face at the recollection of what had happened. I looked at J, and saw tears were also running down his face, and dripping onto his pants. He wiped a hand across his eyes, and sniffed, as more tears began to overflow. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

And cried.

I pulled him gently down, laying his face on my lap. His arms went around my waist, and he held on for dear life, as the deep, racking sobs shook his body.

He cried like a little boy; like a small child who just let his balloon slip away; he cried like when everyone has something to do that doesn't include you. He cried like his heart was broken. I gently rubbed my fingers along his temple, and over his shoulder and arm. After several minutes, he began to quiet, as he sucked in breaths, and sighed. He sat up, looking down at his hands again, then at my face.

"I can never say I'm sorry enough. I can never really express how horrible I feel, how heinous my actions were. Everything you went through is my fault, and I know that. I don't deserve a second chance, or maybe it's the third, but I'm begging you... Cam, please forgive me. Stay with me. Marry me."

I stood, and extended my hand to him. He grasped onto it, and rose from the sofa. We strolled up to my bedroom, and without another word, completed his apology.

He kissed every inch of my body, bringing me to orgasm three times, before he rolled a condom down the length of his shaft. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but decided to ask him about it later.

My eyes involuntarily squeezed shut, as J began filling me with himself. I gasped, and raked my nails down his back at feeling the red-hot branding iron searing my bruised core. I kept repeating, "It's James, it's J, it's James," in my head, willing myself to get a grip. I relaxed, and the pain eased a little. Finally, J moaned, as his release filled the rubber bag.

After we had made love, he removed my engagement ring from the middle finger of the glass hand on my nightstand, and slipped it back onto my finger.

"It's never coming off again. Ever," he promised.

We got dressed again, and he took me for a bite to eat at Tommy's Hamburgers, in Hollywood. Even though I was ravenous, I could barely eat half my burger, and take a couple sips of soda, before my stomach turned inside out.

"You need to eat, Cam," he said, appraising me from head to toe. "You're really skinny; you've lost a lot of weight."

"Yeah, I haven't been eating lately. I guess beer and pot aren't too fattening," I responded, trying to just blow it off.

"No, and they're not a good combination, either," J warned. "God, I could shoot myself for what I did to you."

"Forget it. It happened, and you can't make it un-happen. We were on hold, and when you put someone on hold, they're not really there. They're just kind of hangin' in limbo. That's where I was. In limbo. And nothing counts there because it isn't a real place."

"I promise it will never happen again. No matter what, I'm never leaving you again," he assured me. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"You know what I want to do. The question is, where do you want to do it? And, what's with the love glove? Do you always have one in your pocket? You didn't use one in Hawaii."

"I was hoping I'd get to make love to you tonight," he said, flashing that panty-dropping grin. "And no, I don't carry rubbers around with me - not since last June, anyway. Before you, I never had sex without using one. I can thank the general for that, I guess. He taught me and Ditto both, 'Don't send your knight into combat without armor.' Hawaii wasn't supposed to happen. I told myself I was strong enough to resist, but you have this way of making me crazy. I hate to admit it, but it was good that you were smart enough to be on the pill. But now that you're not..."

With a nice, long kiss, we were on our way to Manhattan Beach.

"So, besides an older woman, what else did you do in Chicago?" I asked casually, noting how J winced, as if in pain, at the question.

"We were in meetings ninety percent of the time, in the boardrooms and at the jobsite. This project is huge, Cam. It's going to be the tallest building in the world. And my uncle is giving it to me. It's not going to start until nineteen seventy, but we'll be set for life. I'll be able to give you the same lifestyle you have right now. After this, I'll be the architect everyone wants for their projects. We'll have the world by the balls."

We arrived at The Strand, and J parked the car. As soon as he opened my car door, and I stepped out, I felt the long slow spiral beginning again, as if a coil were snaking its way up my body, wrapping me tightly in its tentacles.

"Oh God," I whimpered, "It's happening again."

Everything around us spun into a psychedelic whirl, as I collapsed into J's arms.

JPOV:

I called Cam, and the phone rang over twenty times, with no answer. Had she gone out somewhere? Didn't she remember I'd be home today? Did she even care? I decided to try again. This time she answered.

"Hello," she said, sounding like she was tired... distant... hollow.

"Hi, Cam, it's me," I said lamely. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure, come on over. I'm not going anywhere," she replied, softly.

I knew from the indifference in her voice, I had a lot of talking to do, explaining myself, and apologizing. Did I dare even hope she'd forgive me? Especially, not after I tell her I'd been seduced by a high-dollar call girl. At least, she hadn't charged me. But Cam would never understand what had happened, or why. I had opened up to someone, and she had turned my vulnerabilities around on me. Then, I had used her to take out every frustration I felt, pounding into her as she laughed, and urged me on. I had left her sleeping, and gone back to my room. It had been nothing but a release of anger. Nothing more. But, I knew Cam wouldn't understand or accept that. Only a fucked-up mess like me would.

"Stop putting the blame somewhere else," I scolded myself. "You fucked up, because you're a jerk. Fix this. Fix this mess, now."

I stood on Cam's porch, and rang the bell. When she answered the door, I wanted to grab her and kiss her, hold her, and make love to her. A brief stir of emotion passed through her eyes, but was quickly replaced by more of a blank stare.

"Can I come in?" I asked her, when she just stood there.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, and stepped aside, letting me pass.

We went into the den. She sat down on the sofa, fitting her left side against the arm. I sat next to her, leaving only a small space between us.

"Okay, Hightower, how are you gonna start this epiphany? What are you gonna say? You can't just sit here..." I was mentally arguing with myself when Cam spoke up.

"If you're gonna break up with me, just do it, J. I can't stand this. Not being able to talk to you. Not being able to touch you. Please, quit being so mean to me." I heard her voice crack. This was the opposite of what I had expected. She was an emotional wreck.

"I'm so sorry, Cam. I am. Really. Sorry." I said, looking her in the eyes. "I acted like a complete, arrogant prick. And I'm sorry. I really don't deserve for you to forgive me, and I know you'll never forget what I've done, how I've acted, but I really want to be with you. I know that for sure. I want us to be happy again, and I want you to put your ring back where it belongs. Will you think about it? Cam, will you?"

"You put me on hold," she said, her words like ice. "You disconnected us. Now you want us back together. Why?"

"Because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I answered immediately.

She looked at me, and let me have it with both barrels. She told me in no uncertain terms that I didn't own her, and she was entitled to have an opinion. That what I really wanted was to make all the decisions, and she would just have to accept them. She said she needed to be my lover, demanding we start having sex. She was confirming what Emmett, and even Claire, had said. I'm a selfish controller. And I need to stop it - now. Or Cam is going to be history.

I agreed with her, and told her I would change. I told her, again, how sorry I was, and how I knew I had been horrible. It was all my fault. She told me she wanted her old J back. The caring, loving guy she'd met in Redondo. The guy who had taken her virginity. She wanted that guy back again.

"That's who I am. Who I want to be. The J you love. That guy. Not James, the fucked-up jerk, who messes up everything. I'm J, Cam. YOUR J. I'm THAT guy." I meant every word I said. I would prove to her just how much she meant to me, and how very sorry I was.

"Okay, then," she stated matter of fact. And after a minute of thought, she became the crazy girl I fell in love with again. " Oh, J, I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much, I..."

I grabbed her and kissed her with all the love I could put into it. I held her close to me, and squeezed her tightly. She felt so frail and fragile in my arms. We were gonna start on the right foot, now, and I didn't want any guilt rearing its ugly head later down the road; I decided to tell her about Claire. I kissed the back of her hand I held tightly in mine. I started to look her in the face, but couldn't quite make my eyes meet hers.

"I have to tell you something else. I don't really want to, but I have to be honest with you. I can't let my guilt feelings get between us. I did something in Chicago that I am totally ashamed of. No excuses, though I was drunk on my ass. I met an older woman..."

Cam came unglued.

"Don't you dare tell me about being with someone else!" she screamed at me. "No! You can't say sh*t like that to me. I don't care if she was a young girl, or an old lady, or if she was pretty or ugly. Even if it was freakin' Jane Fonda, I don't want you to tell me you were with someone else. Not when you even won't be with me. Don't you dare!"

She was having trouble catching her breath, and trying to control herself. Finally, she calmed down a little, and continued.

"I have just gone through Hell and back. Last week was the worst nightmare of my life. People should never have to go through what I just did. Never. No one. You have no idea, J. When you left me, I cried for three days. I finally found some people at the beach to hang out with, to help me not miss you so much. It ended in disaster. I'm not even sure how much of what happened is real, and how much is a hallucination."

Hallucination? What the f*ck? I was livid - not at her, but at who had done this to her.

"Some bastard gave you drugs? Somebody from the beach?" It was unthinkable. Everyone knew she was my girlfriend, and would have to answer to me for messing with her. And they had to know I would react violently.

Her next statement stuck a verbal dagger through my heart, and brought me to my knees. The bastard that had caused everything that happened, was me.

"I took it willingly. Trying to forget you. Trying not to hurt so bad. J, I was dying. You were killing me. You left me here... on hold."

The grief I felt was immediate and overwhelming. Knowing what I had caused her to do, what I had done to her, was physically painful. My guts wrenched inside me, and before I could "man-up" as I had been taught do to, tears were rolling down my face. I laid my head back on the couch, and I cried like a baby. For the first time in my life, I cried, and didn't even try to stop the sobs that racked my body,

Cam pulled me down, laying my head in her lap, and gently stroked my face, and neck. She caressed my shoulder, and rubbed my arm, trying to sooth my agony. I cried for what I had done to her, and for how loathsome I felt. Then I cried for the time I had broken my arm when I was seven. I cried because I hadn't been allowed to when my grandmother passed away. I cried for the dog I had to put to sleep after eight years. And I cried because I was finally letting years of pent up rage and emotion wash down my face in the form of soul-cleansing tears.

I finally managed to get a grip on my emotions. Letting them out had been a brand new experience for me. And Cam had been there, trying to make it easier for me. I realized again just how much I truly loved her.

"I can never say I'm sorry enough. I can never really express how horrible I feel, how heinous my actions were. Everything you went through is my fault, and I know that. I don't deserve a second chance, or maybe it's the third, but I'm begging you... Cam, please forgive me. Stay with me. Marry me."

Instead of answering me with words, she stood up and took my hand, leading me up the stairs to her bedroom. I slowly peeled her clothes off, letting them slip down her body. My lips and tongue kissed every inch of her, and brought her to a climax three times. I loved the taste of her honey. She frowned, and gave me a sideways look as I rolled a rubber down my cock.

Being inside her, making love to her, holding her naked body against mine was the most awesome feeling in the world. No one had ever made me feel the way she did. I realized it was because I truly loved her. And what we shared was sacred. Something only the two people meant for each other could ever share. She was the love of my life, and would be until the day I died.

I also realized she was trembling, and had her eyes shut tightly, as I gently pushed myself inside her. I felt the sting in my back, where her nails were digging in. She was tight inside, in spite of having had three body-shaking orgasms. Concentrating on the fact that I was making love to Cam, I quickly came to my own climax, filling the rubber with hot cum.

After we made love, I once again slid my engagement ring on her finger, and said, "It's never coming off again. Ever." And I meant that will all my heart.

She had lost a lot of weight, and was nearly skin and bones. Her hip bones, and ribs were clearly visible beneath her tanned skin. I took her to Tommy's Hamburgers, a place she loved to go, and she couldn't even eat half her burger. I told her she had lost too much weight and needed to eat. She confessed she'd been living on beer and smoke for the past week, and nothing but a piece of cake the week before. I told her that was a bad combination, and added that I felt like shooting myself at what I had put her through.

She switched into Cam, the Philosopher, and stated with all her typical logic, "Forget it. It happened, and you can't make it un-happen. We were on hold, and when you put someone on hold, they're not really there. They're just kind of in limbo. That's where I was. In limbo. And nothing counts there, because it isn't a real place."

God, I love this crazy girl, I told myself. The task of making this up to her was becoming monumental, and I promised her it would never happen again.

"Now, what would you like to do?" I asked her.

"You know what I want to do. The question is, where do you want to do it? And, what's with the love glove? Do you always have one in your pocket? You didn't use one in Hawaii."

"I was hoping I'd get to make love to you tonight," I admitted, managing to flash the smile she liked. I explained that I had always used a rubber, in the past; my dad had drilled it into my brother and me. And, that I had stopped carrying them with me last June, when I met her. I also confessed that she had the ability to make me crazy, and making love to her in Hawaii had not been on the agenda. I even admitted she had been smart in being on the pill, but quickly reminded her she had stopped taking them. She seemed to accept my explanation, and gave me a long, wet kiss.

As we headed for Manhattan, she asked, sweetly, "So, besides an older woman, what else did you do in Chicago?" Her tone had been sarcastically playful, but the girl had thrown a mean bitch-slap, nonetheless.

I explained about the meetings and the project, telling her it would be my claim to fame, so to speak. If everything went according to plan, I would have no problem taking care of her, in the manner she was accustomed to. Her eyes lit up with pride, at my forthcoming accomplishment.

We pulled into my parking spot, and I went around to open her door. As soon as she got out of the car, I knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Oh God," she gasped, as her eyes rolled back in her head. "It's happening again."

As she collapsed into my arms, I frantically asked her, "What was it? What did you take, Sweetheart?"

"Mescaline," she whispered, terror laced in her voice. "One black pill."

I had experimented with hardcore drugs when I first got into college. Luckily, I had met one Mr. Emmett Dale McCarty, who convinced me to either quit the drug bullshit, or have him royally kick my ass. Emmett was scary when he wanted to be, and I had no desire to see if I could take him or not. Mescaline was one of the drugs that lived up to its promise to be mind blowing. Given Cam's emotional state, and lack of food, she would probably have flashbacks for at least three days.

"When, Baby? When did you take it?" I asked, scooping her up into my arms, and carrying her into the house.

"Last night. It was supposed to be like pot. Mellow. For two hours. You promised me - only a couple hours of mellow high. But it's not. It's horrible. And scary. You see stuff..."

"I know, Baby, I know. But I'm here, and it won't last long. Each time you have a flashback, the trip is shorter. Promise. Just let me hold you, and keep you safe."

I held her tightly, on my lap, rocking her gently like a baby. She would go limp in my arms, then suddenly twitch and jerk, as her body responded to some hallucination. Did she say, "you promised?" Did she think I did this to her? After about an hour of me reassuring her she was safe, she slipped into a deep sleep. I put her in my bed, and tucked her in, then went to find out whatever I could about who she had been with.

The beach was loaded with people. Groups of all ages were gathered around fire pits, enjoying sandy hot dogs and marshmallows, singing songs, and partying in general. I spotted Mondo, sitting with a couple other guys I recognized as regulars.

At forty-two, Mondo, as he was known to everyone, was older than all of us that surfed here. He had lived at the beach his whole life, and to most locals, was King of the Waves. A few, including himself, had tried to shift that title to Emmett and me, but we both refused to take it. He would know what happened last night. Nothing happened on this beach that Mondo didn't know at least a little something about.

"Hightower," he greeted me. "Grab a beer, and kick back."

"Thanks," I said, pulling a cold one out of the ice chest. "Lot of partying going on. Been like this all week?"

"Pretty much. Lots of college kids getting wild and crazy. At least, they don't get on the water until the good surf is already over with," Mondo grunted.

"Any of you see my girlfriend down here?" I decided to cut to the chase.

"She's been here for the past couple nights. Hangs out with some kids from Boise State," the guy I only knew as 'Wes' spoke up.

Mondo gave him a sideways glance, then asked, "Is there a problem? She okay?"

"Not really," I said, trying to remain calm and casual. "Someone gave her some mescaline. I'd like to find out who it was. Maybe have a little heart to heart with him."

"Yeah, I heard something about that from Cindy. She said some rich girl got wasted on drugs, and freaked out pretty bad. Sorry, man, I didn't know it was your girlfriend," Wes was again trying to be helpful, in spite of Mondo's warning glare.

"Any idea where they stay?" I asked, looking around the group, then fixing my eyes on Mondo's.

"If it's the Boise State group, they rented the Johnson house for the week. They might have already left." Mondo was locked onto my face, as well. "I'll walk down there with you; we can check it out."

I downed my beer, and stood up. Mondo popped open a fresh one, and the two of us headed down the beach.

"Did you hear anything else about what happened?" I questioned my cohort, who was looking none too happy. "Maybe, something I should know about?"

"Heard it got pretty brutal. A few jocks got out of control. The girl ended up in bad shape. Really... bad..." his voice trailed off, but he had confirmed what I had forbidden myself to even think.

The house was nearly empty, most of the kids having started for home already, but three typical frat-guys sat on the porch, passing a doobie back and forth.

"I hear you guys have some good speed available," I said, by way of introduction.

"Maybe," an athletic line backer-type, with dark brown hair answered.

"We're just lookin' to score a little," Mondo, who they recognized, assured them.

"Yeah, we got some speed. Fifteen mini-bene's for a dollar," the guy, who was obviously on the basketball team, volunteered.

"Anything else? I was kinda looking for a real buzz, if you get my drift," I toyed with them.

A guy, who could easily pass for my brother, eyed me suspiciously for a minute, then relaxed and offered, "I scored some killer mescaline. The black pill. Guaranteed to give you a mind-blowing trip. One pill - three dollars; two for five. I did some myself last night, with a super-hot chick. Kinky sex, man. Epic." They all laughed.

Mondo took a step backward, knowing what was coming. I had my could-be twin by the throat, and was pounding away at his face. His two companions stood up. Whether they wanted to help their friend, or just give us room, didn't matter, because Mondo had them bouncing off the wall, into the corner. Besides both of us being top notch surfers, we were both black belts in karate, and were enjoying a chance to use the skill outside the practice arena. Mondo and I each ate a couple fists, and took a few punches, but the three punks, who had been known for their good looks, were practically unrecognizable. After what didn't seem like nearly a long enough match, Mondo spoke up, calmly.

"That's enough, Hightower. I think they get the point. Gentlemen," he said, with a nod of his head, "I don't think we'll be making a purchase after all. Thanks, anyway."

I let go of my double, I still had by the hair, letting him face-punch the porch. Mondo and I turned, and walked back toward my house.

"This whole scene was fucked up, man. We just beat the sh*t out of those guys, and they deserved every bit of it, but it's partly my fault. I should have never left her here alone. After a couple beers, some smoke, then dope on top of that, she probably thought that candy-ass was me. What they did was beyond fucked-up, but if I hadn't been such an asshole in the first place, none of this would have ever happened."

Mondo stopped walking, and looked at me. "You sure about that, man?"

"I'm positive," I assured him, stopping and turning around to face him.

He nodded once, then doubled up his fist, and let it fly - straight into my jaw. I literally saw stars, staggered backwards, and nearly fell on my ass in the sand.

"You look like you could use a brew, my friend," he chuckled. "You really shouldn't have told me that. I like that little girl. And I like you, Hightower, but don't ever hurt her. Don't piss me off, again."

"I'll remember that," I said, rubbing my jaw. "I think I better split - get back home. I don't want her to wake up, and I'm not there. She'll freak. Later, man. And, thanks."

We shook hands, and pounded knuckles. He nodded at me, and walked away.

Cam was still sleeping when I quietly slipped into the bedroom. I had washed the blood off my knuckles, and gotten undressed. I climbed into bed, and wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close as I could.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you again. I swear it," I whispered, "on my life."

She moaned softly, and sighed, as I gently kissed her cheek.

_**A/N; Well, they're back together, but still have a lot of things to work out. The path of true love is a bed of roses: thorns and stickers all along the way!**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, leave us a comment or two. We NEED to know what you think!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here it is the honeymoon that everyone has been askin' about. We even get an Emmett POV. We thought it was about time to let him have his say. A big juicy lemon is here. Hope y'all enjoy it. **_

Chapter 19

EPOV

Before long, Em and I pulled up to the Pan Am entrance at Los Angeles International Airport. We got out and Em quickly unloaded our luggage to the sidewalk. He waved down a porter with a luggage cart, and had him load them for me, and lead me inside to wait while he took the Jeep to long term parking.

While I waited, I found myself watching people. Where were they going or coming from? Had they visited family, been on business, or going on vacation? I couldn't help smiling at a young couple that was clinging together, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. Were they honeymooners like Em and me? A young woman, holding the hand of a toddler walked by, her stomach round with another baby on the way. I instantly placed my hand on my own stomach. Would I look as beautiful and happy when I was round with Emmett's baby? I was smiling to myself when I felt two thick arms slip around me.

"Did you miss me, Sweetness?" Em murmured, kissing my neck.

"Mmmm," I hummed, raising my hand to his cheek that was resting against mine. "I always do when we're apart."

He came around to stand in front of me, reaching down to help me up, winding his arms around me, and kissing me. We heard a few twitters and giggles before we stepped apart. Taking my hand, he grasped the handle of the luggage cart, and led us to the check in kiosk. We checked our bags and received our boarding passes, and then sat in the waiting area with the other passengers.

The flight was mostly uneventful, although I became a bit irritated at the stewardess. She seemed to take extra time with Em; offering him drinks and snacks, and blatantly flirting with him. Em looked over at me, when she left, and smirked.

"Why, I think you're jealous Mrs. McCarty," he teased. "She doesn't mean anything by it."

"The hell she doesn't," I exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "I know that predatory look in her eyes; I've seen it in other girls. If you showed her the slightest bit of interest, she'd be all over you like white covers rice. Just remember, Sweet Cheeks, I don't share!"

"You've got nothing to worry about, Sweetness," he said smiling lovingly at me. "You're all the woman I'll ever want or need. But, that doesn't mean I won't look now and then. I appreciate a good looking woman when I see her."

"So, does that mean you won't mind if I look at other good looking men?" I asked with a smirk of my own at his wide eyed sputter. "Turnabout is fair play, right?"

He stared at me for a minute, and then, exhaling deeply, he acquiesced.

"Yeah, Babe," he admitted. "You're right, so how about we don't make a habit of it, either one of us?"

"You got it, Baby," I grinned, pinching his cheek before leaning over to kiss him.

He wrapped me in his arms, and held me 'til we had to buckle up our seatbelts for landing.

Taking the airport shuttle, we arrived at our hotel and hurried to check in. Daddy had booked us a private bungalow, right on the beach. We stayed outside the door as a porter placed our bags in the bedroom, and left quietly after Em had tipped him, telling us he hoped we'd enjoy our stay on Paradise Island.

"Well, Mrs. McCarty," Em said picking me up as I wound my arms around his neck. "Welcome to your honeymoon." And he carried me across the threshold.

The sun was just setting as Em set my feet on the floor, and I hurried to the open double doors leading out onto the small deck.

"Oh Baby," I called excitedly. "Come look at this."

Walking up behind me, he placed his hands around my waist.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said, leaning back against his chest.

"Hmmm," he hummed just as the sun dipped below the horizon, and turned me to face him. "But not as beautiful as you, Sweetness."

With that, he leaned in and kissed me, hungrily. I moaned, lifting my hand to the back of his neck, and kissed him back, pressing tight against him. We stood that way for a while, just kissing and touching an murmuring sweet nothings.

"I love you, Emmett Dale McCarty," I whispered against his soft plump lips, and kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Emily Maureen McCarty," he replied softly. "And I want to take my beautiful wife into that bedroom and make slow gentle love to her."

I melted against him as he picked me up again and carried me inside, closing the doors behind us; not stopping until he set me down next to the big king sized bed, and swept the covers down to the foot. I whimpered as he stepped away to gaze at me. Although this wasn't our first time, it was the first time as man and wife, and we were both a little nervous.

He stepped back to me and taking my shoulders, turned me around. Placing soft kisses on my neck, he reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down on my dress. His kisses traveled to my shoulders as they were exposed when he slid the dress down my arms, allowing it to slide down around my feet. His lips didn't leave my skin as he unhooked my bra, and pulled the straps slowly down my arms before dropping it to the floor. His large hands, with their long, thick fingers, came around me to cup my heavy breasts, his thumbs grazing my nipples. Next he ran his hands down, caressing my stomach, to the top of my mini slip and, grasping the elastic waistband with his thumbs, pushed it down to slither at my feet. I carefully stepped out of it and my dress, and turned to face him, kissing him, as my hands went to his waist.

Grasping the hem of his turtle neck shirt, I pulled it up as he raised his arms, and helped me pull it over his head. It joined the pile of clothes growing on the floor. My hands explored the sculpted plains of his hard chest and abs, scraping my nails gently over his nipples. Raising my head, I leaned in and swirled my tongue over one, nipping gently. He hissed. Then I did the same to the other while my mouth was so occupied, my hands slipped down to his waist, unbuckling his wide leather belt. I unbuttoned the five buttons of his jeans and dropped them to his ankles. Toeing off his shoes, he stepped out of them and kicked them, and the jeans to the side.

He looked down into my face with lust filled hooded eyes. One arm came up around my back, his hand cupping back of my head, while the other wrapped around my waist, his hand resting firmly on my ass. His mouth crashed down on mine, devouring my lips, his tongue sweeping between my lips, and dancing with mine. My hands were on his hips, holding him tightly as mine undulated sensually against him. With a deep growl, he picked me up and laid me on the high four poster bed, sliding in to hover over me.

Bending his head, his lips caressed mine again before traveling across to my ear, nipping the lobe. I mewled.

"Em, I've got to taste you," he purred, and slid down to lie between my thighs, gently grasping the elastic of my white lace bikini panties, sliding them off and tossing them over the side of the bed.

"Please," I pled, pressing down on his shoulders.

Starting at my knees, he placed wet open mouthed kisses up the inside of one thigh then the other, topping just shy of my core. Then placing his hands under my ass, he lifted me to him as he lowered his mouth to me. I trembled in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to give me. He teased, kissing and licking from hipbone to hipbone, across my pubic bone, and either side of my opening. I began to writhe with want.

"Oh God, Em please don't tease me," I moaned, bucking my hips slightly. "I need you, baby, please."

He looked up at me and grinned before plunging his tongue deep into me. I cried out.

"Fuck, you taste so good, Baby," he mumbled against me. "So good!"

Slowly he began licking me, flicking the tip of his tongue lightly over my clit. He kept up a steady slow rhythm until I begged for him to go faster. He just kept up the same pace, frustrating me. Reaching down, I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him against me as I tightened my thighs, and began to rock against his face. He drove his tongue back into me and using his thumb, he brought me to a blinding orgasm.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed as I exploded onto his tongue,

He continued to suck and lap at me as I came down from my high, and my spasms slowly ceased. Crawling back up beside me, he took my mouth in a drugging kiss, allowing me to taste myself on his lips and tongue. Pulling back, he looked down at me, smoothing the damp tendrils of my hair back from my face.

"You are so beautiful, sweetness," he murmured, cupping my face, his thumb tracing the curve of my cheek. "I am the luckiest man on earth to have you as mine. I love you so damn much."

"I'm the lucky one, Em," I whispered back, leaning into his gentle touch, and looking deeply into his eyes "I loved you from the moment I saw you, and didn't think I could ever love you more. But your support this last week has swelled my heart double, and filled it only with you. I know things won't always be blissful like this, but my love will never falter, Baby. I will always love you."

Reaching up, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face back to mine, kissing him with all the love in me. Pushing on his shoulders, I rolled him onto his back, and slid onto his chest, my legs straddling his hips. His long hard length slipped up between my legs, rubbed along my folds.

"Oh, fuck, Babe," he moaned, rolling his hips upward as I started to slide down further, bending to kiss his chest. "No, no, no, Sweetness that can wait until later. We have all night. Right now, I want to be inside of your sweet, tight warmth."

Sitting back up, I pouted playfully, and he grinned, lifting me up over him. Reaching down between us, I placed the head of his throbbing cock against my opening, and slowly slid down his length. I groaned at the feeling of him filling me, throwing my head back, and he hissed, his fingers digging into my hips. After holding still for just a moment, I began to move, rising up, and sliding back down. I braced my hands on his chest, allowing me to pull at his nipples.

Falling down flat on his chest changed the angle of penetration, allowing his cock to rub across my clit with every thrust and withdrawal. Our rhythm flowed, as we moved in tandem. I could feel the tightening of the coil in my belly, my breathing ragged and raspy against his neck. Raising my head, I looked up into his straining face. His eyes opened and locked on mine.

"I'm close, Baby,' I panted, kissing the underside of his jaw, and bit down, sucking hard.

He placed his hands around my waist, and flipped us, still connected, and put me under him. Bracing his elbows, on either side of my shoulders, he kept himself from crushing me as he continued to thrust, the rhythm quickening. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles on his ass, and met him thrust for thrust. A thin layer of sweat covered our skin, allowing our bodies to slide sensually against each other. He sat back on his heels, pulling me up flat to his chest. I groaned as I felt him go even deeper. I began to quiver as he thrust up into me faster and more erratically.

"Ohohohohoh!" Suddenly I was spiraling up into the heavens, my muscles spasming, throbbing, and squeezing his shaft tightly.

"Oh shit," he cried, his face contorting, and he threw his head back, his eyes tightly shut, as he spiraled after me. "Fuck…Oh my God!"

I continued to milk every last spurt from him as he continued to thrust into me. Eventually, he collapsed onto me, and I reveled at his weight on me. My hands reached to rub soothingly up and down his back, and I released my ankles, letting my feet relax on his calves. We slowly regained our breath and our hearts slowed to normal. Lifting his head, he captured my mouth in a gentle kiss.

"Sweetness," he whispered against my lips. "That was just…WOW."

"Yeah," I murmured softly, running my fingers through his damp curls. "WOW."

Slipping gently from me, He rolled over onto his back, reaching to pull me to his side. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, my hand lying on his chest. Using his toes, he grabbed the covers and pulled them up until he could reach down and pull them the rest of the way over us. Even though we were in the Caribbean, with the air conditioner in the room, there was a decided coolness in the air.

He wrapped his other arm around me, cocooning me against him, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Mrs. McCarty," he murmured.

"Mmmm," I hummed drowsily, snuggling closer to him. "I love you, too, Mr. McCarty."

Soon I was contentedly asleep.

EmmPOV

Laying here with my beautiful wife in my asleep in my arms, I marvel at how much she has changed my life in the last ten months.

Wife. I never thought that at twenty, and a sophomore in college, I would have a wife. My life had been planned out. Graduate from USC and go on to Stanford to law school, and joining Dad's law firm McCarty, Masen, and Whitlock; entertainment lawyers. Then finding a nice girl, getting married settling down in a nice neighborhood, having 2.5 kids.

Then on a day at the beach, surfing before the evening's special concert, my friend James and I met two beautiful girls, Emily and Camille. Emily was built, and at first I just wanted to get laid, but as I got to talking to her, I found myself wanting to get to know her more. I found myself drawn to her and, more than that, I liked her…very much.

Finding out she was still a virgin brought out the protector in me; I didn't want anyone else even touching her. The first time I called her mine…in my head…I was terrified. No other chick had ever made me say that.

When I found out she came from money, I was relieved. I wouldn't have to worry about her wanting me for mine; not like that bitch Rosalie. When I mentioned it, she turned it right back on me, asking if I thought she was that shallow. Somehow I knew she wasn't.

James and I spent a lot of time with Em and Cam. He was blindsided just like I was, and the four of us spent all of our free time together. James and I both worked, he was an intern at his uncle's Architectural firm, while I interned at my dad's law firm. During the week, I only saw Em on Wednesday nights. The weekends were ours, though, and we spent a lot of time at the beach house that James and I shared on the Strand in Manhattan Beach.

For James's birthday, Em and I gave him four plane tickets to Hawaii for the King Kamehameha Surfing Championship in December. Cam gave him four tickets to the August 28th Beatles concert at Dodger Stadium. What a trip that was. James loved them, and my Em was a total Beatlemaniac.

It was that night that Em gave herself to me. I tried to be as gentle as I could, treating her as special as she had become to me. After the initial pain, my girl turned into a sex kitten. I think that's when I realized that I wanted her to be with me for the rest of my life.

School started. Em and Cam began their senior year of high school while James and I were sophomores at USC. We took them to their homecoming and prom and, to our surprise, really enjoyed them. Then the holidays were upon us. Somehow our families managed to get together for Christmas; James's, Em's, and mine all converged on the Caravelli's home.

Christmas day, as we relaxed at the Strand, was the day I asked Em to wear my promise ring. She accepted readily, knowing that we still had college and then law school before we would settle down. But I felt more secure in our future.

Then it was time for our trip to Hawaii. It was touch and go for a while, if the girls' parents would let them go. They finally acquiesced and we spent a glorious week in the sun and sand. Of course, we had two rooms at the hotel, one for James and me and one for Em and Cam. Of course it didn't stay that way.

James and I tied for second place in the competition, and Em and I were surprised and happy when James asked Cam to marry him. We were still in Hawaii for New Year's Eve and, as always, my girl was a beautiful vision, as was Cam. How in the hell had James and I gotten so lucky?

Once we were home, things settled back into our regular routine; classes during the week and being together on the weekends. Em and Cam had secretly applied to USC and were accepted, much to Em's dad's dismay. It took her a lot of talking to finally convince him, but he finally relented. We were going to be going to college together, although I was two years ahead of her.

On Valentine's Day, I took Em to a new exclusive restaurant, La Dolce Vita, at the Beverly Hills Hotel. After an amazing meal, we went back to the beach house and made love until I had to take her home at midnight. Cam and James's engagement party was the following Saturday.

Em's birthday was coming up, and that's when everything went to hell in a hand basket. The Friday night before her eighteenth birthday party on Saturday, Em dealt me a blow that tore my world apart. She told me she was pregnant. I stood there, barely able to breathe. "What the hell," I said to myself.

Then I looked down into her frightened, tear filled eyes, and I said the first thing that came into my head. I told her that we would get married; and a lead weight settled in my stomach.

We left the Caravelli's home and I drove us down to the Malibu beach house. Taking her hand, we walked down to the water, and after an initial break down, we sat and talked for a long time, never really coming up with any solutions, just knowing we would face it together. As I watched her go into the house, I finally let myself break down.

Cam had taken her to the free clinic and she was told she was probably pregnant, but they wouldn't know for sure until after the pregnancy test results came back in three days.

They were the longest three days of my life. We had had to pretend everything was fine at Em's party. I wanted to be there for her, and I was. She was freaking out, but we got through it with Cam and James's help.

Sunday was filled with tension and nerves. I sat holding Em in my arms, drinking beer after beer. James finally suggested he and I go catch some waves. After three hours of my wipe outs and poor rides, we returned to the house. As we walked in, Em was on the phone, her back to us, her shoulders hunched. Cam stepped over and grabbed my hand as James threw his arm across my shoulders.

As I listened to her side of the conversation, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. I had known she was pregnant, but there had still been that spark of hope in the back of my mind "…six weeks… Yes, I know that option is available... The father knows... I do have a regular doctor... Thank you." She hung up the phone and just stood there for a long time, her head bowed. She turned to face me and we stared at each other, the reality sinking in. I wanted to turn and run, but then she began to sob, and I couldn't leave her. I walked over and took her in my arms, holding her tight. She clung to me, shaking uncontrollably. Finally she quieted.

"Guess we'd better go see our parents," I said, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks with my thumb. "Yours first, or mine?"

It was decided to get both sets of parents together for a meal at the Brown Derby. That way, since they were in a public place, they couldn't freak out too loudly. When we finally made the announcement, Mom cried, Megeen put her arms around Em, Dad swore, but Dom became the scary Mafioso he came from. He leaned toward me, throwing his napkin on his plate, turned bright red.

"I trusted you with my daughter, you little shit," he raged in a whisper. "And now you tell me you've made her pregnant? I ought to…"

Megeen stopped his tirade and he stood, throwing money down on the table, and stormed out. Dad asked us to come to the house and talk. They told us to weigh our options before we decided anything. I took her back to Cam's…where she was staying for a few days to give her dad time to cool down.

I went back to my folk's house and we talked into the early morning hours. They suggested that it might be best to give the baby up for adoption. I latched on to that thought. It really could be the solution. We could finish school, get married and then start a family. Somehow, though, I knew that Emily wouldn't go for it.

The next night, James and I went back over to Cam's, and I talked to Em, telling her what my parents suggested. Em got real quiet and asked if that was what I wanted to do. I told her it might be the answer, and asked her to please, just think about it.

I stayed up all night, thinking things through, weighing all the pros and cons, and finally made up my mind what I wanted to do. I had only been asleep a couple of hours when James came barreling into my room.

"You gotta get up, man," he shouted. "Cam just called me and Em has decided to go back to the clinic. She's going to get an abortion."

"Shit!" I bellowed and pulled on my pants and a t-shirt, slipping into my shoes as I grabbed a small duffle bag. Throwing some clothes in it for Em, I flew out the door to my Jeep, James right behind me. I asked him to follow me to the Malibu beach house so I could leave Em's clothes and the Jeep there, and then drive me into downtown LA. I had to save my girl and my baby.

The drive in the morning traffic was terrible. I kept gritting my teeth to keep from shouting at the drivers to get out of the way. When we arrived at the front of the free clinic building, we saw a young girl being led out to a car parked in front. She was pale and was hardly able to walk. The guy that was with her was practically carrying her. He put her in the car and going to the driver's side, got in and pulled away from the curb. James whipped into the spot and I was out of the GTO and running into the building. I spotted Cam right away, but there was no sign of Emily. Reaching her, I pulled her up, gripping her upper arms tightly. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. When I asked her where Em was, she nodded her head toward a swinging door. I barely heard James telling me to be careful with Cam as I ran through the door, and down a long hallway, glancing into each room as I passed by.

Finally I found her in an operating room at the end of the hall. She was lying on a steel table with green sheets covering her. Her feet were up in some stirrup type things with her legs spread. A doctor was sitting between them with some type of steel instrument in his hands.

"Oh God, Em, NO!" I roared running to her. A nurse tried to stop me, telling me I couldn't be in there.

"Like hell, I can't," I shouted at her, pulling out of her hands.

I turned to see the doctor frozen in place, terror on his face.

"Don't you touch her!" I growled at him.

He raised his hands in surrender and rolled back away from Em.

Turning toward her, I saw Em, her eyes wide, tears streaming, and biting her fist to stifle her sobs. Stepping over, I gently placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. And, being careful to tuck the sheets around her, I lifted her into my arms and strode out of the room, down the hall and straight out the door to the waiting GTO.

Following close behind me, Cam opened the passenger door for me, pulled the seat forward, allowing me to climb into the back seat, and cradle Em on my lap. She cried and whimpered all the way to Malibu. I kept rubbing her back and kissing her hair, trying to sooth and calm her; all the while my mind was whirling.

When James stopped next to my Jeep Cam jumped out to pull the seat forward. As I climbed out, she reached up and kissed Em's cheek.

"We love you, and will always be here for you," she whispered as tears coursed down her cheeks, and standing on tip-toe, stretched up to kiss me, too. "We're here for you too, big guy."

With a nod, I carried Em into the house and set her on the couch. Suddenly I didn't have anything that needed to be done, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I stood with my back to Em and stared out the plate glass window, staring out to the wave hitting the shore. I finally got my head together and turned toward her.

"Why, Em," I asked, hurt and anger filling my voice. "Why didn't you talk to me first? Didn't I have a right to be in on this important decision? This is my child, too."

She burst into deep, heart wrenching sobs, curling into a fetal position. With a sob of my own, I gathered her up and cradled her on his lap, and we cried together, for all the dreams we were losing. When her sobs had turned to hiccoughs, she looked up into my face. She reached up and gently turned my face down to look at her.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you, first, Emmett," she whispered softly, looking into my eyes "I knew you were leaning toward adoption, and I just couldn't live with myself knowing I had a child out there that I would never see. You were losing all your dreams because of me, and I couldn't handle that either. At the moment it seemed the best way."

"Emily, you were so against birth control because the church forbids it," I said solemnly. "And yet you were willing to have an abortion, which is murder to them. I don't understand."

"I was willing to damn my soul for you to keep your dreams, Em," she replied. "But I also was doing it for me, for my peace of mind."

"If you had only talked to me, this would have never happened," I said sadly, smoothing her hair back from her face. "I thought all through the night about all of this, and had decided that the only answer for us was to get married."

She looked at me, hope flaring in her eyes, but it quickly faded. Standing up, she asked for some of my mom's clothes, saying that she was sorry she'd really fucked things up, and would call a cab to take her home. I asked her what she was talking about, I had just told her I wanted to marry her, even if we had to elope to Vegas. She gazed at me and slowly her gorgeous smile spread across her face and shone in her eyes. I sighed; we were finally in the same mindset. We were going to do this together, the best way we could. Hopefully our parents would be on board.

By that evening, both sets of parents were on board, promising to be totally supportive. I will say that these women can perform the impossible. A date…the following Saturday…was set for a small wedding in the wedding chapel of the Church of the Good Shepherd Catholic church. Dom had somehow gotten us a dispensation to marry without the three week posting of the bans. How he did it, I really didn't want to know.

Cam gave Em a wedding shower on Friday and James and I threw back a few beers and did a little Red Leb. He told me that he and Cam were having trouble and told me the problem. I thought a long while before I basically told him he was a controller and wrong. He needed to get his head on straight and go make it up with her.

Saturday morning had me nervous as hell. I was getting married. I really was kind of excited and wanted to be with Em for the rest of my life. It was just the thought of the ceremony in front of family and friends. James supported me and we made our way to the church. Suddenly I was standing in the front of the church waiting for Em to walk down the aisle to me. I watched as Cam came down first looking absolutely amazing. I glanced at James and shook my head. His love for her shone in his eyes before he lowered his eyes, hiding from me.

The music changed and I snapped my head to the back of the church. Then, there she was, looking like the most beautiful angel, glowing, staring straight into my eyes. I felt tears flood my eyes as I realized that this vision of loveliness, inside and out, was mine.

The reception seemed to take forever! I wanted to be out of there and on our way to our honeymoon destination. Yeah, I was a typical guy anxious for our wedding night.

So here I was, lying in this big bed, in a beautiful cottage, having just made love to my wife. We were starting our life together, and I was the happiest man on earth. And, a little miracle would be joining us in a few short months.

Bending my head, I placed a kiss on Em's temple, and she stirred in my arms.

EPOV

I felt strong warm arms around my naked body as I slowly woke from my short nap.

"Hey," Em murmured, smiling down at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm," I hummed. "Did you?"

"I'm fine," he replied, just as my stomach growled, and he laughed. "Sounds like you could use something to eat, and so could I. Do you want to go out to the resort restaurant?"

"Why don't we stay in and call room service?" I asked. "I don't want to share you with anyone tonight."

"Whatever you want, Sweetness," he said, throwing back the covers and walking naked into the living room for the room service menu.

My breath caught as he came back into the bedroom. He was such a beautiful man, all hard muscle and sinew. My eyes were drawn to his manhood, and I felt myself actually drool. I raised my eyes to find him grinning at me.

"Are you checking me out, Babe?" He laughed as I blushed. "It's okay, you know, I like looking at you, too."

"Hmmm, you do?" I purred, lying back against the pillows. "Well, come here and look all you want to."

With a growl, he threw himself on the bed, gathering me to him, and began to make love to me again.

A couple of hours later, we finally came up for air long enough to order dinner. We sat in bed, naked as the day we were born, and fed each other fruit and chicken and chocolate mousse for dessert. The champagne provided by the resort went well with it. I only had a sip or two and drank pineapple juice instead.

When we'd finished eating, Em put the cart outside the door and returned to bed. We lay there together, talking and touching for a long time. Em placed his hand on my abdomen and was caressing me when he suddenly stopped.

"Em, what's this?" he asked, pressing on my stomach, concern in his voice.

"What, where?" I asked as he took my hand and placed it on a hard spot. "Oh!"

"Babe?" he questioned, looking at me.

"I think that's the baby, Em," I whispered in awe.

Tears filled my eyes as he leaned down and kissed the spot on my tummy.

"Hey, baby, its Daddy," he said softly. "Mama and I can't wait until you're here with us so we can love and cuddle and kiss you."

He looked up at me and grinned before coming back up to kiss me.

"I know these are the ideal circumstances, Em, but we're gonna make it," he said quietly. "Mom has already volunteered to watch the baby while we're in school. We'll get out education and become the best lawyers we can be."

"Mama has volunteered, too," I said with a laugh. "And, you know, I have the feeling that Daddy will be wrapped around this child's finger; and your Dad, too."

"I think you're right," he agreed with a grin. "We're pretty lucky, aren't we? Now, let's get some sleep. I've arranged for an island tour in the morning, and some snorkeling in the afternoon."

"Are you sure you want to sleep just yet?" I asked, running my finger down his chest and over his abs, close to the part of him that gave me so much pleasure.

"Again?" he asked, quirking his brow at me.

"Yeah," I muttered, breathing deeply, crawling on top of him. "Oh, yeah."

The morning started with me making a mad dash for the bathroom. Morning sickness was still plaguing me. Thankfully, once I'd gotten sick, I felt better immediately.

After dressing, we walked to the resort's five-star restaurant for a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and eggs with a fruit salad. I could only eat about have of mine, so Emmett finished it for me. The man could eat, and never put on a pound.

We joined other vacationers for a bus tour of the island. We saw beautiful lagoons with waterfalls that reminded us of our lagoon in Hawaii. The long stretches of beach with its white sand and turquois water were breathtaking. Then we were taken to the heart of downtown Atlantis where the shopping is incredible. We walked hand in hand, browsing the shops. Em went a little crazy in a children's boutique, buy stuffed toys and t-shirts. I laughed at him as he grinned, flashing his dimples at the sales clerk telling her he was gonna be a daddy. In one dress shop, I saw the most beautiful floral gown. It had a round neck and puffed sleeves, was form fitting with a huge ruffle at the bottom, that would touch the floor. Em insisted on buying it for me. We also bought a matching dress and shirt set in blue and white.

Returning to the resort, we had a simple lunch in our cottage before changing into our swimsuits to go snorkeling. We had fun in the clear water near our cottage, but after about an hour, I was pretty tired. We sat in the sand near the water talking and relaxing. Without warning, Em grabbed me and started tickling me. I fought to get him to stop, but he was persistent.

"Em, stop," I shrieked, trying to roll away from him.

He ended up on top of me, holding my hands above my head. I was kicking my legs so he sat on the, effectively making me unable to move. I watched as his eyes suddenly began to darken, and my heart began to race. Leaning down, he captured my mouth in a heated kiss. He let go of my hands and I tangled them in his hair, biting his lower lip. With a groan, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, swirling and dancing with mine. He was laying half on me, his muscled thigh between mine. We were lost in each other when the tide started to come in and a wave washed over us. I screamed at the shock of the water. Then I began to laugh.

"Well, if this isn't like something out of From Here to Eternity," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Good movie," Em replied. "Although I think you're much more beautiful than Deborah Kerr."

"Aw, Baby," I simpered, winding my arms around his neck. "You've got Burt Lancaster beat in every way."

Again a wave washed over us, and laughing, we scrambled up, grabbed our snorkels and ran to our cottage.

We showered together, teasing as we washed each other, taking care to remove any sand that might linger in certain places. After dressing, we went back to the restaurant and dined on a feast of lobster and shrimp and scallops, with sautéed vegetables; and there was crème brulee for dessert.

We walked slowly back to our cottage, hand in hand. We didn't talk; we just enjoyed each other's company Again we spent the night wrapped up in each other, literally and figuratively. We couldn't get enough of each other.

The next day, after my routine bout of morning sickness, we just lazed about; running out to swim a little, and then bathe in the sun, trying to get a bit of a tan to take home.

Wednesday Em took me to Dolphin Cay to swim with the dolphins. They are the smartest animals, friendly and gentle. Their chirping was beautiful as they communicated with one another. At one point, three females swam around me. At first I was a little frightened, until one of them gently nudged my stomach. Reaching my hand out to her, she rubbed her snout into it. Tears filled my eyes as I realized they knew I was pregnant. Em stood there totally amazed. It was a wonderful day.

That night, I got an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right with Cam. Em suggested I call her and find out, so I did. Her phone rang and rang before she finally answered.

"Hewwo," she slurred. "Thith ith Cam."

"Who else would it be," I huffed angrily. "Are you okay? You sound loaded. Have you been drinking, or what?"

"Drinking, AND or what." She giggled. "Buzzed and stoned."

"Are you with James?" I demanded. "Put him on the phone."

"He left me... just like you, and Em, and mom, and dad…and everybody." She got on the defensive. "But, s'all good. It's cool. I'm …."

"You get some sleep, and I'll call you again tomorrow, you hear me," I scolded her like she was a child. "Don't you go anywhere until you talk to me first, understand?"

"Yes, mother," she teased, then giggled again. "Night, Em."

She hung up and so did I, turning to face Em.

"She's wasted," I said looking at him. "She said something about James leaving her, just like you and me and her parents. What's going on, Em? And don't you dare tell me you don't know."

"It's not for me to say, Em," he replied. "James told me in confidence, asking me to not tell anyone, even my fiancé."

"Well, I'm not your fiancé now," I growled. "I'm your wife and this is my best friend we're talking about. You've got to tell me so I can help her."

"I can't, Babe," he said sadly. "I promised, so please don't ask me to betray that trust."

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't," I said angrily. "But this is Cam we're talking about; my best friend who puts on a hard façade, but is totally vulnerable underneath."

"I can't," he said, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Fine," I said coldly and stomped away going into the bathroom and slamming the door, locking it.

"God damn it!" He growled.

An hour later, after taking a soothing bath, I slipped into the bedroom and grabbed a robe from the closet. Going into the living room, I could see Em sitting on one of the chaises outside the open French doors. I padded out to him and leaned over from behind, resting my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Em," I said softly into his ear. "I'm just so worried about Cam. But that's no reason to take it out on you. You're right to keep silent."

He grasped my hand and pulled me around to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you're worried, Sweetness," he said. "And I would tell you if I could. But James is my best friend, and I can't betray him. I know you'd do the same for Cam, right?"

"Yeah, I would," I replied with a sigh. "I'm just so afraid for her."

I gasped as I thought of something.

"Why didn't she tell me when they fought?" I asked, confused "We always tell each other everything."

"I think she didn't want to spoil the wedding and your happiness," he replied. "I told you that at the reception, remember."

I laid my head on his chest with a sigh.

"She's just so stubborn, but has a heart of gold."

"It'll work out the way it's supposed to, Babe, just like it did for us," Em soothed. "Now let's go in and go to bed. It's been an emotional evening, and you're tired."

He stood up and set me on my feet, and taking my hand, led me inside. I climbed in bed and he crawled in after me. He pulled me to him and held me as I snuggled tightly to his side. It wasn't long before we were sleep.

The next two days were filled with activities. We went to the casino on Thursday, just to watch as neither of us was old enough to gamble. After dinner, we went back to the cottage and I tried calling Cam again. There was no answer and I began to get scared. Where was she, and what was she doing? Em made slow sweet love to me that night, trying to help me to relax. And I did for a while. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Friday night I again got no answer,r and I started to panic. Em actually got mad at me, telling me that this stress wasn't good for me or the baby. Of course he apologized when I started to cry.

"We'll be leaving in the morning, Babe," he soothed. "Then we can find out what's been going on."

It was our last night of our honeymoon and I was determined to make it perfect for Em. We made love three times before slipping into sleep. By eleven o'clock the next morning, we were on the plane headed home; to what we'd find, we didn't know.

_**A/N: maybe now our kids can get back to the happy place they once were in. But, they have done an awful lot of growin' up, and it can never be the same. Come back and find out what happens when Em and Em return home.**_

_**Please leave us a review. We really want to know what you think.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here is the continuation of Cam's ordeal and how all four of our kids react to it.**_

_**We don't own anything Twilight related, only Emily and Camille**_

Chapter 20

_**JPOV:**_

Cam woke up several times during the night, checking to make sure I was still here with her, but she moaned, and cried during her sleep. Somehow, my apology, beating the shit out of her attackers, and taking a punch from Mondo didn't make me feel any better about the whole thing. I wondered if I'd be able to shave in the morning. Looking in the mirror was out of the question right now.

I actually slept for a couple hours, before Cam stirred, then nearly jumped out of bed. "Oh, J, I'm sorry. I forgot where I was. Thanks for holding me all night. I needed to feel you right by me," she said, calming down, and snuggling up against me.

"I'll be the one right beside you, and holding you for the rest of your life, Sweetheart," I assured her.

She got up after a few minutes, and headed for the bathroom. She came back a while later, with new makeup, combed hair, perfume, and minty-fresh breath. Last night, she had fallen asleep fully dressed. I had only taken her shoes off, and put her into my bed. Now, she was only wearing one of Em's tee shirts, which hung like a tent around her.

"If I remember right, you wake up with a woody every morning," she said, running her hand down my chest, on her way to verifying her memory. "Yep..." she giggled.

She slid on top of me, and leaned forward, on her hands and knees. She kissed me, and her hair fell all around our faces like a golden curtain. I rolled us over, and slid my erection into her hot, wet pussy. God, she felt like slipping into a velvet glove...

I quickly pulled out of her, sat up, and reached for my nightstand drawer. Her face registered pure confusion, until she saw the silver foil packet in my hand. I unrolled the rubber sleeve down the length of my shaft, and laid back down beside her.

After a few kisses, I was back on top, and pushing into her again. The sensitive skin on the head of my dick knew something was different. The inside of a rubber does not feel the same as the inside of the girl you love. I really had heard horror stories about babies being born deformed, because of birth control pills, and I didn't want Cam at risk for that, but there had to be a better form of birth control than wearing a rubber. It was like taking a shower with your socks on. Funny - I had never given it a thought before, but now, I wanted to be inside Cam; to feel her, and not the inside of a genital straightjacket.

She and I would definitely have to talk about this. And very soon, because I planned on giving her everything she had asked for, and that meant being her lover, in every sense of the word.

We took a shower, got dressed, and I took her out to breakfast at Zoodies - a local's coffee shop in Hermosa Beach. I was hoping she'd be hungry, and eat a good breakfast. I was also hoping she'd tell me about the experience she'd gone through. She didn't know I had found out about what happened, or that I had had a come-to-Jesus meeting with her drug-pushing new acquaintances. Instead, she ordered a bagel and coffee, and only ate half the bagel. And, she didn't bring up the subject of her new friends or having taken mescaline. I decided to let it go, and wait for her to tell me about it; I wasn't going to pressure her for information.

"You really have to eat, Baby," I cautioned her. "You're gonna get really sick, if you don't. Besides, I like you with a little more meat on your bones."

"Well I always heard, 'the closer to the bone, the sweeter the meat.' The truth is, I'm just not hungry. Maybe later. Em and Em are supposed to be home this afternoon. Let's have dinner with them, okay?" she tried to blow it off again. "I'll eat dinner. Promise."

We went to her house, and picked up a couple outfits, in exchange for the dirty laundry she brought back home. She and Em had stocked up clothes and bathroom stuff at the beach house, for whenever they could pull the "I'm staying with her" routine. I guess that would be over, now that Em and Em were going to get their own place.

She turned on the stereo, and we made out, lying across her bed; I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was mid-afternoon, and Cam was dressed for the evening. She had gone downstairs and spoken with her grandmother, and her housekeeper, telling them she'd be staying the night wherever Em was staying, and not to expect to see her until late Sunday night. They were both fine with it.

We got back to The Strand, and had only been home about an hour when the new Mr. and Mrs. McCarty arrived, fresh from their honeymoon. Cam and Em hugged each other, jumped up and down, giggled, screeched, cried, and carried on for about fifteen minutes. Emmett and I shook hands, popped a beer, and waited for them to settle down.

"So, the honeymoon was good..." I said, with a shit-eatin' grin. "Did you get to see anything other than the bedroom?"

Everyone laughed, and then Emmett answered, "It was paradise... literally. We went to Paradise Island. Dom got us a private bungalow, right on a private beach. It was better than Hawaii. And, of course, my wife was incredible."

It was hard to tell which one of them blushed more at that last remark. Then Emily got all serious, and demanded, "Okay now, someone please tell me just what in the hell has been going on for the past two weeks. Our wedding is over, and there's no more excuse about ruining anything for me. So for Pete's sake, start talking. I've been worried sick about you, Cam."

"Oh, yeah," Cam muttered, "I was a little out of it when you called the other night. But I'm fine. We're fine. See?" She gave me an open-mouthed, wet kiss as a demonstration.

"And where were you, when she was out getting all wasted and messed up? You're supposed to be taking care of her, mister," Em said, glaring at me.

"He had to go to Chicago, with his uncle. On business. They're building the biggest, tallest building in the world, and J is gonna be famous. He's the project manager. It was just me having a pity party. No worries. I'm fine now," Cam defended me, and squeezed my hand.

"And what about Thursday night, and Friday night? Three pity parties in a row? Give me a break..." Em was staring daggers at me. "You two were fighting the whole week before our wedding. You acted like you didn't even want to be with her, at the wedding and reception. I call, and she's wasted. I call again - no answer. Next night - same bullshit. Cam, why are you lying to me? I've been so worried about you. The three of you know what's really going on, one of you better tell me. Now!"

"I acted like a complete asshole, and overreacted about Cam taking birth control pills. And it wasn't even the pills, really, it was that I have... issues," I said the word softly, and with enough sugarcoating to make it almost palatable.

"Issues?" Em questioned, shrinking into Emmett, as if I had said 'cooties.' "Are you secretly a faggot? Or do you have the clap, or something?"

"No! Oh, fuckin-A No!" I recoiled at the thought of either one. "I'm a control freak. And I got all shit-for-brains because Cam went behind my back, and didn't tell me. I'm handling the problem, and we're solid as ever now. God, Em... a fag? With the clap?"

"So, you're a controller, but you're working on changing that, and you two are back together, and you're fine - right Cam?" she asked for verification.

"Absolutely," Cam assured her. "In fact, he even changed his mind about waiting 'til we get married. We're having sex. Now, let's go out to dinner. I'm starving. My treat. I haven't spent any of the money my dad left me, for while they were gone."

"Sounds like a plan," Em and Em both agreed, and we all climbed in the jeep, and headed toward Googies in Redondo. They were famous for their abalone burgers and spicy fries. It was filled to capacity, and only the fact that Em and I were sort of local celebrities got us a table.

Em and Em told us all about their honeymoon, and I told them all about the project in Chicago, leaving out any mention of the Claire fiasco, of course. I would save that to lay on Emmett later, in private. Cam sat silently listening to the three of us detailing what great weeks we had had. I caught myself, giving specs about the building, and stopped talking abruptly.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You just had the week from hell, and we're all going on about how much we enjoyed ours. I'm being a brain-dead moron," I said. "Forgive me?"

"Don't be silly," Cam said, giving me a kiss. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm fine... now."

After dinner, we went back to the beach house, and watched television, with the sound turned off and the stereo turned on. We talked about going back to school on Monday, the Prom that was the first Saturday in June, and graduation for Em and Cam. About midnight, we all admitted we were sleepy, and headed for our separate bedrooms. Em and Em were moving out tomorrow, but decided to spend one last night here - just the four of us.

Cam flopped across the bed, fully dressed. I stripped down to my boxers, and laid down beside her. We made out for a few minutes, and then I slid my hands under her shirt and bra, cupping her tits, and playing with her nipples.

She arched her back into my hands, and kissed me harder. Encouraged by her reaction, I slid one hand down the front of her pants. My index finger stroked across her nub, and into her folds. She was hot, wet, and ready for what I had in mind.

I kissed her, and then trailed my hands down her body, as I slid down the bed. Standing up, I grabbed her pants by the bottom of the legs, and pulled them down her hips. As they eased down her body, she suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No! No, please. You're not him, you're not really J."

Em and Em pounded on the bedroom door, and then Emily opened it and came in. Cam, who was now shaking violently, was staring blankly at the ceiling, eyes big as saucers. Em and Em looked at me, then back at Cam.

"What's going on James?" Emmett asked, seriously. "She's definitely not okay."

"Oh God," I said, halfway meaning it as a prayer, "another flashback. Some Boise State jocks gave her mescaline Thursday night, and with how bad I had messed her up mentally and emotionally, plus not eating for a couple weeks, she's totally fucked up. This is the second one I've seen. It breaks my heart to see her go through this."

I sat beside her on the bed, and pulled her gently onto my lap, holding her like a baby, rocking back and forth. She gazed at me with glassy eyes, then laid her head on my shoulder, and whimpered softly.

Emmett gave me the tell-me-you-made-them-pay look, which I answered, "Yeah, Mondo and I took the smart-ass look right off their faces..." I ran down the details of what Mondo and I had done in retaliation. Emmett gave me the thumbs up, as Emily started crying. "And she doesn't know I know what happened, or what I did about it. No pressure. I'll let her tell me when she feels like it."

"Oh Em," Emily sobbed, "and we were all off having a grand ole time, while she was dragged through hell. We shouldn't have left her. You shouldn't have left her!" The last comment had been vehemently aimed at me.

"Babe, it's not our fault, none of us. We were on our honeymoon, and James got the break of a lifetime. That will benefit Cam, as much as it will him. She really is a big girl, and makes her own decisions," Emmett said, softly, wrapping his arms around Em. "Now that we're back, we can all be here for her - whatever she needs."

"What are we supposed to do?" Emily asked, sniffling. "How can we help her?"

"Nothing, Babe, we just wait. She'll eventually come out of it like nothing ever happened," Em assured his wife.

"And you know this because..." she questioned.

"Because I got fucked up a couple times, and Em had to babysit my sorry ass," I spoke up. "I know, first hand, how valuable a good friend really is. If I hadn't been scared Emmett would do some serious damage to my body, I might still be messing with the drug scene."

"So, how long does a flashback last? Does she know what we're saying right now? Is she like in a coma?" Emily was on the verge of freaking out herself. "Cam... Cam... its Em. Are you okay? Cam... can you hear me?" She moved over, and sat on the other side of her friend, speaking to her in whispers.

"Of course, Em. I'm not death," Cam said, sarcastically, sitting up.

"Deaf," the three of us corrected her in unison.

"Ugh! You know what I mean," she chastised. "And what are you doing here? You guys are supposed to be on your honeymoon." She looked at my face for a split second, and then mumbled, "You wouldn't know."

"We just got back today. Remember? We went out to dinner... Can I get you anything?" Em tried talking to her best friend again.

"Actually, I want a beer. And maybe a little smoke," Cam responded, totally out of character. After a few seconds, she demanded, "And why are you laughing at me?"

"No beer, and definitely no pot," Em fired back. "And when was I laughing at you?"

"When they took me to the house. J was mad, at first, but you kept laughing. You really pissed me off, Em. Nobody even helped me." She fell over on me, sobbing uncontrollably, and then managed to add, remorsefully, "and it wasn't really J at all. He doesn't make me hurt." She ran her hand down between her legs, rubbing herself.

"Oh, God," Emily wailed. "No, please tell me that didn't happen to her. James, please, tell me it didn't happen."

But the tears rolling down my face confirmed that it really had. Emmett wiped his own eyes, while his new wife bawled her eyes out. As the three of us tried to regain our composure, Cam's eyes opened wide, and then closed tightly. She swayed in my arms, and went limp, then stiffened again.

"I hate this part," she gasped. "Flying through colors. And spinning around, and flying again. Hold me. I hate it. I'm so scared! Hold me!"

The episode lasted for about an hour, before Cam fell into a deep sleep again.

"Should we at least take her pants off, so she'll be more comfortable?" Emily suggested.

"I wouldn't recommend it," I informed them. "That's what brought on the flashback in the first place. We were making out, and I was going to take her pants off. That's what made her freak out. Must have been what happened..." I couldn't finish the thought, let alone the vocal.

"Get some sleep, James," Emmett said quietly. "This nightmare should be over tomorrow. Then we can all put it behind us, and get back to normal."

They left, closing the door behind them. I laid down beside Cam, holding her tightly against me, and cried again. Since I had finally given in to my emotions, last night at Cam's house, I was becoming a real candy-ass. I was glad the general was on the other side of the country, right now. Fuck him; Cam needed me, and that's all that mattered.

And it was okay to get emotional, under the circumstances. It wasn't behind us yet, and Cam was far from normal.

_**CPOV:**_

Every time I dozed off, I'd have nightmares of hands popping out of everywhere, pulling on me. I'd wake up, checking to see if J was really the one holding me. I finally managed to get a couple hours of dreamless sleep, but woke up with a start, being momentarily disoriented.

"Oh, J, I'm sorry. I forgot where I was. Thanks for holding me all night. I needed to feel you right by me," I said, snuggling up closer to him.

"I'll be the one right beside you, and holding you for the rest of your life, Sweetheart," J assured me. I loved the sound of that.

I had to pee, so I got up, and headed for the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I pinned my hair up on my head, and took a quick shower. I slipped into Em's room and got a tee shirt, applied fresh makeup and perfume, and returned to the bedroom. I could see the bulge under the sheet and wanted to take advantage of J's having changed his mind about having sex with me.

"If I remember right, you wake up with a woody every morning," I teased, running my hand down to his crotch. "Yep."

I hovered over him, on my hands and knees, bending down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, and flipped me over, so he was on top, and sliding his dick in between my legs. I was wet and ready for him. Making love to him didn't hurt as much as it had the first time, after what had happened on Thursday night. I still wasn't a hundred percent clear about what had actually happened, but the ache in my core was a pretty good indicator. Someday, I would tell J about it, but not yet. He wasn't too pissed about me taking mescaline, at least not at me, but if I told him I thought I'd been raped, he'd probably kill the guy... guys. No, I wouldn't tell him today.

Just as quickly as he had slid into me, he pulled right back out again, and sat up. I couldn't figure out what had happened, until I saw him rip open the silver packet. I disliked rubbers as much as he disliked the pill. We'd have to talk about some form of birth control we could both live with. And the sooner the better.

After he made love to me, we showered together, and then went out to breakfast. J ordered a big meal, with juice and coffee, while I opted for a bagel and coffee. I could tell he wanted me to go into detail about my week, but I couldn't deal with it. I didn't think I could hear myself talk about it. That would make it real, wouldn't it?

He told me I needed to eat, and that he liked me "with a little more meat on your bones." I reminded him, 'the closer to the bone, the sweeter the meat,' but promised I'd eat dinner, when we went out with Em and Em later. I missed her so much. If I had ever needed my best friend, it was now. She'd freak out when I told her what I'd done, but at least I wouldn't have to keep it buried inside me. If only I could be sure how J would react; I'd rather be sharing it with him.

We went to my house, and picked up a couple more outfits; I left my dirty clothes in my hamper. J and I made out lying on my bed, listening to music. I went down stairs to talk with my grandmother, when he fell asleep. Poor guy had been up all night, holding me.

Gramma Camille and Betty-O were chatting in the kitchen when I joined them. I told them I had been hanging out with friends all week, and that J had been in Chicago, just getting back last night. I also told them tonight I'd be staying wherever Emily was going to be. They both told me to be good, and gramma added, "Or at least be careful." She was the coolest.

I got dressed for our night out, and was ready to go by the time J woke up. We had just been back at the beach house for maybe an hour when Em and Em got there. She and I went ballistic when we saw each other. We squeed, and went bonkers for like twenty minutes, while Em and J sipped their beer, and watched us. Married or not, she was still Emily Russo-McCarty, my best friend.

They told us about their honeymoon, and then Em hammered us to tell her what had been going on between us. I told her everything was fine now, and about J going to Chicago. She was pissed at him for leaving me home alone, but finally, when I told her we had started having sex again, calmed down. We decided to go out to dinner at Googies, in Redondo. Luckily, Em and J were local celebrities among the surf crowd, and we got seated right away. After dinner, we hung out at the beach house, deciding to spend one last night there, just the four of us.

When we all said good-night, J and I laid across his bed, and started making out. He felt me up, and then stuck his hand down the front of my pants. He felt how wet and ready I was, and started to pull my pants off me, from the bottom of the legs. All of a sudden, it came crashing back again.

He had started kissing me, too. And I had enough mind-numbing substance in me to be able to convince myself I was with J, and everything was alright. But, it wasn't, and he wasn't J. He had carried me somewhere... and had pulled my pants down, and off one leg. I begged him to leave me alone. ""No! No, please. You're not him, you're not really J." Everyone laughed. Em was laughing at me. I screamed, and fell into a black pit.

I heard Em talking to me. I was floating around a room full of glow-in-the-dark and black light posters. It was like being in liquid, swimming around, or maybe more like flying. Weightless. Floating.

"Cam... can you hear me?" she asked, from somewhere far away.

"Of course, Em. I'm not death," I reminded her, becoming annoyed. She knew I could hear. "And what are you doing here? You guys are supposed to be on your honeymoon." I looked at his face for a split second, then remembered he wasn't J, and told him, "You wouldn't know."

"We just got back today. Remember? We went out to dinner... Can I get you anything?" Em sounded like she was getting closer to me. I wondered if she like the pretty colors here.

"Actually, I want a beer. And maybe a little smoke," I told her, and then she started laughing. I looked around, and didn't see anything funny. I was spinning around again, in a psychedelic whirlpool that had me caught in its downward spiral. And Em was laughing. At me.

"And why are you laughing at me?" I yelled at her out of fear.

"No beer, and definitely no pot," Em fired right back. "And when was I laughing at you?"

"When they took me to the house. J was mad, at first, but you kept laughing. You really pissed me off, Em. Nobody even helped me."

I was fighting to swim back to the surface, to get my head back on straight... keep your head... keep your head... Gracie Slick was singing again. I had to make Em understand. It wasn't all my fault.

"And it wasn't really J at all. He doesn't make me hurt." J had always been gentle, and loving. It felt good, with J. He felt good. But this wasn't... "I'm not your fuckin boyfriend. We like it rough."

The wave crashed over my head again, causing me to cartwheel around the room. "I hate this part," I said, sitting in the roller coaster seat, and finding no seat belt available. "Flying through colors. And spinning around, and flying again. Hold me. I hate it. I'm so scared! Hold me!"

And someone did grab onto me, and wrap me in their warm, strong arms. I sighed. This time, it was really J.

The next morning, I woke up feeling wide awake and ravenous. J was still sleeping, as I slipped out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. After I finished in there, I made myself a peanut butter sandwich, and noticed the front door was partially open, so I decided to peak outside. Em was sitting of the porch by herself, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey, you," I said, sitting down next to her. "Aren't we just the early risers?"

"Morning sickness," she said, and took another sip of tea. "Every single day. I'll be glad when it's over, and I can just enjoy being pregnant."

We sat there in silence for a moment, neither of us knowing how to approach the subject on our minds. Finally, I broke the ice.

"About last night..." Em took my hand, and bit her lower lip. "While J was in Chicago, I was going nuts. I really did feel sorry for myself. Everyone had something to do, except me, so I came down here, and hung out with some kids from Boise State. We drank beer, and smoked some weed, but it was just friendly, something to do. This guy kinda came on to me, and he looked sort of like J..."

I explained what had happened between me and J before he left for Chicago, and how I had taken off my engagement ring. "So, when he offered me something that was supposed to be just like smoking a joint, except in pill form, I took it. I know it was stupid, but Em, I was hurting so bad. I wanted something to stop the pain, and make me forget J for just five minutes. He said it only lasted a couple hours, but he lied. And he was nothing like J. I'm not totally positive, but, Em, I think he raped me. I think maybe him and his two friends..."

Wiping my hands across my eyes, I spoke between sobs, "I know I have to tell J, but this will be the end of us. He'll hate me. I couldn't even ask him to forgive me. He was so sweet and supportive when I told him about the mescaline, but this... Even though he screwed some old lady in Chicago."

"What!" Em shrieked. "He was out having sex with someone in Chicago, and he told you? I'm gonna tell Em to kick his ass."

"He said he was drunk. And besides, we weren't officially together last week - we were on hold. So I told him that means it didn't count."

"Well then, by God, it doesn't count for you either. He knew what he was doing - you were raped. that's having sex against your will. You're comparing apples and oranges. God Cam, I feel so sick," Em sighed. "But, you're wrong, Cam. He doesn't hate you. He's not even mad or upset with you. He said he's to blame for everything that happened."

"Yeah, but if he knew... "

"He knows," Em cut me off. "He knows everything. In fact, he and Mondo beat the crap out of the three guys that attacked you. He said he's not gonna pressure you into talking about it, but when you're ready, he'll be there for you. Just like I am. And Emmett."

"And Emmett what?" we heard behind us.

"We're here for her, whenever she needs us," Em said, smiling at her husband.

Wiping my hands across my eyes, I spoke between sobs, "I know I have to tell J, but this will be the end of us. He'll hate me. I couldn't even ask him to forgive me. He was so sweet and supportive when I told him about the mescaline, but this... Even though he screwed some old lady in Chicago."

"What!" Em shrieked. "He was out having sex with someone in Chicago, and he told you? I'm gonna tell Em to kick his ass."

"He said he was drunk. And besides, we weren't officially together last week - we were on hold. So I told him that means it didn't count."

"Well then, by God, it doesn't count for you either. He knew what he was doing - you were raped. that's having sex against your will. You're comparing apples and oranges. God Cam, I feel so sick," Em sighed. "But, you're wrong, Cam. He doesn't hate you. He's not even mad or upset with you. He said he's to blame for everything that happened."

"Yeah, but if he knew... "

"He knows," Em cut me off. "He knows everything. In fact, he and Mondo beat the crap out of the three guys that attacked you. He said he's not gonna pressure you into talking about it, but when you're ready, he'll be there for you. Just like I am. And Emmett." Wiping my hands across my eyes, I spoke between sobs, "I know I have to tell J, but this will be the end of us. He'll hate me. I couldn't even ask him to forgive me. He was so sweet and supportive when I told him about the mescaline, but this... Even though he screwed some old lady in Chicago."

"What!" Em shrieked. "He was out having sex with someone in Chicago, and he told you? I'm gonna tell Em to kick his ass."

"He said he was drunk. And besides, we weren't officially together last week - we were on hold. So I told him that means it didn't count."

"Well then, by God, it doesn't count for you either. He knew what he was doing - you were raped. that's having sex against your will. You're comparing apples and oranges. God Cam, I feel so sick," Em sighed. "But, you're wrong, Cam. He doesn't hate you. He's not even mad or upset with you. He said he's to blame for everything that happened."

"Yeah, but if he knew... "

"He knows," Em cut me off. "He knows everything. In fact, he and Mondo beat the crap out of the three guys that attacked you. He said he's not gonna pressure you into talking about it, but when you're ready, he'll be there for you. Just like I am. And Emmett."

"Catching up on your girl talk?" Emmett asked, with a smile. "I'm gonna shower, and leave you two alone. I'm sure you're already planning the Prom, Graduation, and Cam's eighteenth birthday."

"Busted," we said in unison, then giggled - just like old times.

"He's right, you know. We do have some important events coming up. Shopping for Prom dresses, and writing our speeches for graduation is gonna take like forever, if we don't get started." Em reminded me.

"Not to mention, we sure don't want to have someone else show up at the Prom in the same dress one of us is wearing. I'm thinking Rodeo Drive?" I suggested, and received an ear-to-ear grin in response. "And looking at a new formal hanging in your closet will be just the inspiration we need for writing the perfect speech."

We stood up, to go back inside. Things felt normal again; Em and I at the beach house, planning the rest of our senior year. We gave each other a hug, and opened the front door. I pushed the door, as James was pulling it open from the inside.

"I'll go join Em in the shower, I think," Em said, with a wink. "I believe you two have something to talk about."

J smiled at me, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I slipped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I love you," we whispered together, and laughed.

"You sure you want to talk about it?" J asked softly.

"Yeah, I do," I said, and we started down the beach, hand in hand.

_**A/N: How will "the talk" go? How will James react? Lots of things happen in the next chapter, so be sure to come join us.**_

_**Please tell us how we're doin' in the form of a review. Sometimes we feel unloved!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi y'all!**_

_**Well, here is the next chapter, and it seems that the angst isn't over yet. Come join us and see what our kids are in for next.**_

_**As always, Em and James belong to SM. We are only borrowing them to play with Emily and Camille. The song lyrics are used in the enhancement of the chapter and no infringement is intended.**_

Chapter 21

_**EPOV**_

Our plane touched down, and we hurried to be one of the first to disembark. We ran to get our bags, and Em left me on a bench outside with our bags while he went to get the Jeep. Soon we were on our way to Manhattan Beach.

"Em, I'm so worried about Cam," I said. "Why couldn't I get ahold of her for the last two nights? What did she mean when she said that James had left her? Where was he?"

"I don't know, Babe," he replied, taking my hand. "But we'll be at the beach house shortly, and we can find out then."

He held my hand until we pulled into the parking space next to James's GTO.

"Good he's here," I said excitedly, not waiting for Em to come around and open my door.

I jumped down and ran to the front door, flinging it open to find Cam and James curled up on the couch. I screamed and Cam shot off the couch and grabbed me in a bear hug. Then we were acting like the school girls we really were. We clasped hands, and were jumping up and down, squealing and crying like we hadn't seen each other in months.

About twenty minutes later we began to calm down, and I saw Em and James sitting on the couch, sipping on beers, and smiling at us indulgently.

"What are you two smirking at?" I asked the, trying not to smile.

Em shook his head, grinning, while James chuckled.

Cam and I sat down, and Em answered James's question about us seeing anything other than the bedroom while we were gone, by telling them that we'd gone to Paradise Island. That Daddy had gotten us a private honeymoon bungalow right on the beach, and it was better than Hawaii. I blushed crimson when he added that his wife was 'incredible', and he turned a little pink himself.

Then it was my turn. I hit Cam and James pretty hard about what had gone down while we were gone.

"Okay now, someone please tell me just what in the hell has been going on for the past two weeks. Our wedding is over, and there's no more excuse about ruining anything for me. So for Pete's sake, start talking. I've been worried sick about you, Cam."

"Oh, yeah," Cam muttered, trying to blow me off. "I was a little out of it when you called the other night. But I'm fine. We're fine. See?" She leaned over and gave James an open-mouthed, wet kiss as a demonstration.

"And where were you, when she was out getting all wasted and messed up? You're supposed to be taking care of her, mister," I said, glaring at James.

Cam spoke up; telling us about James's wonderful opportunity to work with his uncle and designing, planning and building what would eventually be the biggest, tallest building in the world. He just had to go; he was gonna be famous. She claimed that she was just having a pity party about being alone.

"That takes care of Wednesday night, Cam," I said tightly. "But, that doesn't explain Thursday night and last night? Three pity parties in a row? Give me a break, Cam, why didn't you answer the phone? Where were you? Why are you lying to me? I've been so worried about you. I know you two were fighting the week before the wedding, but it's behind us, and I don't need you to keep me from being upset anymore. All three of you know what was going on, and I need one of you to tell me, right now!"

I looked them all in the eyes. Em lowered his, leaving the explaining to Cam and James.

"I acted like a complete asshole, and overreacted about Cam taking birth control pills. And it wasn't even the pills, really, it was that I have... issues," James said the word softly, and with enough sugarcoating to make it almost palatable.

"What kind of issues?" I questioned, shrinking into Emmett. "Are you secretly a faggot? Or do you have the clap, or something?"

"No! Oh, fuckin-A No!" he recoiled at the thought of either one. "I'm a control freak. And I got all shit-for-brains because Cam went behind my back, and didn't tell me. I'm handling the problem, and we're solid as ever now. God, Em... a fag…with the clap?"

"So, you're a controller, but you're working on changing that, and you two are back together, and you're fine - right Cam?" I asked for verification.

"Absolutely," Cam assured me. "In fact, he even changed his mind about waiting 'til we get married. We're having sex. Now, let's go out to dinner, I'm starving. It'll be my treat; I haven't spent any of the money my dad left me, for while they were gone."

"Sounds like a plan," Em and I agreed.

We all climbed in the jeep, and headed toward Googies in Redondo. They were famous for their abalone burgers and spicy fries. It was filled to capacity, and only the fact that Em and James were sort of local celebrities got us a table.

We enjoyed a great meal as we talked about our honeymoon and James told us about his trip to Chicago. He noticed that Cam was really quiet and apologized for us talking about our great week, when she had had the week from hell.

"Don't be silly," Cam said, giving him a kiss. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm fine... now."

After dinner, we went back to the beach house, and watched television, with the sound turned off and the stereo turned on. We talked about going back to school on Monday, the Prom that was the first Saturday in June, and graduation for Cam and me. Around midnight, we all admitted to being sleepy, and headed for our separate bedrooms. Em and I were moving out the next day, but had decided to spend one last night there…just the four of us.

Em was slowly kissing his way down my body when we heard blood curdling screams coming from Cam and James room.

"Oh shit, Em," I cried as he jumped up, grabbing his pants. "What's happening?"

I grabbed his t-shirt off the floor, pulling it on as we ran for their room. Em banged on the door, but I just barged in. The sight that greeted me had me gasping, and clinging to Em. Cam was lying on the bed, shaking uncontrollably, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. James pulled her up into his arms, rocking her as tears filled his eyes.

"What's going on James?" Emmett asked, seriously. "She's definitely not okay."

He told us that she was having a flashback from mescaline some Boise State jocks had given her on Thursday night. With her mental state, and lack of food for nearly two weeks, she was really fucked up. This was the second flashback he was seeing, and it was killing him. Then he told us how, after he made sure Cam was sleeping, he and their friend, Mondo…an older surfer…had tracked these guys down and took care of the problem. I began to cry. But, then he told us that she wasn't aware that James knew what had happened, and he wasn't going to tell her he did until she was brought it up herself.

"Oh Em," I sobbed, "and we were all off having a grand ole time, while she was dragged through hell. We shouldn't have left her. You shouldn't have left her!" I added, turning angrily to James.

Em chastised me gently, taking me into his arms. He said that it wasn't any of our faults. We been on our honeymoon and James couldn't pass up the greatest opportunity for his and Cam's future, that Cam was a big girl and had made her own decisions. We would all be there for her when she needed us.

When I asked we could do to help and how long this would last, Em said that there was nothing we could do for her, we just had to wait it out, and then she would come out of it like nothing had ever happened. I asked how he knew this, James confessed that Em had taken care of his ass a couple of times before he decided…at Em's strong suggestion…to leave the that shit alone.

I squeezed Em's hand and went to sit next to Cam. I tried talking to her and she seemed to come out of it, until I realized that she wasn't making any sense. She accused me of laughing at her, and that James wasn't really James. I was so confused until she said that James never made her hurt, and her hand traveled between her legs.

"Oh, God," I wailed, flying into Em's comforting arms. "No, please tell me that didn't happen to her. James, please tell me it didn't happen."

The tears coursing down his face told me that it had. I buried my face in Em's chest, sobbing, as he wiped at his own tears. We tried to compose ourselves as she began hallucinating again, and for the next hour, we were there for her, never leaving her side. Finally she slipped into a deep, quiet sleep.

As Em and I went back to our room, I began to shake uncontrollably and sob. Holding me to him with one arm, he shut the door behind us and, picking me up, carried me to the bed and gently laid me down. Crawling in beside me, he pulled the covers up around us and gathered me into his arms.

"Shhh," he murmured soothingly, running his hand down over my hair, down my back. "It's gonna be alright, Sweetness. She's gonna be okay."

"How, Em? She was raped," I sobbed into his chest. "How can she ever be okay, again?"

He cradled me to him and let me cry it all out. When I had finally quieted, he spoke gently.

"She's got James, and you and me," he replied, tilting my chin up, and kissing my forehead. "It'll take some time, but it will get better. But, she does need to tell James, herself, though. Getting it out…especially to him…will start the healing process."

"I don't know if she can do that, baby," I said softly. "Look at how hard it was for me. If you hadn't come and taken me from the clinic, I don't know that I could have told you."

"I'd like to think you could have," he said, looking deep into my eyes. "But luckily, we don't have to worry about that. I think she's gonna need you to stay close for a while. It's a good thing you have so many outside things to keep you both occupied for the next few weeks until graduation. Just be there when she needs to talk."

I reached up and, smiling, cupped his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to be a lawyer, Emmett?" I murmured softly. "Because, I think you'd make a mighty fine therapist."

"You think so, huh?" He chuckled. "Maybe I ought to take a few courses. I'm sure it would come in handy when handling tough cases. Now, babe, you need to get some rest. You're sleeping for two, y'know."

"I thought that was 'eating for two'." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that too," he replied with a smirk. "Now, let's get some sleep."

The next morning I was awakened by the need to make a mad dash to the bathroom. When I came out, I weakly made my way to the kitchen and made a cup of peppermint tea. I was sitting on the porch sipping it and watching the waves break on the shore, when I heard the door open quietly and Cam stepped, out, a sandwich in her hand. I smelled the peanut butter and quickly took another sip of the tea. I never knew what was going to upset my stomach anymore.

"Hey, you," she said, sitting down next to me. "Aren't we just the early risers?"

"Morning sickness," I said, and took another sip of tea. "It happens every single day. I'll be glad when it's over and I can just enjoy being pregnant."

I decided to wait for her to speak. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to talk. Like Em had said last night, I was there for her. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"About last night..." she started.

I took her hand and laced our fingers together in a show of solidarity. She told me how she'd felt sorry for herself, being alone while everyone else was gone. On Tuesday night she got in her car and found herself at the Strand. She joined a group of people that recognized her as "Hightower's girl", and drank beer. Around midnight she made her way home. Wednesday night she did the same, but this time pot was added to the mix, and she was buzzed and wasted when she got home. That's when I had called her from Paradise Island.

Thursday night started out the same, but there were some new faces in the crowd. She gravitated to some guys from Boise State. One of them had resembled James, and she stuck with him. He offered her the mescaline, saying it would only last an hour or two; make her feel mellow. He lied. She was on a mind-blowing trip, unable to focus and realize what was happening. All she knew for certain was that she had been abused sexually…raped really. With the help of some nameless girl, who seem apologetic, she finally made it to her car and spent the night in it, having strange dreams, and heading home when she woke; still high, but able to function.

Making it into the house without attracting the attention of her Grandma Camille or Betty-O, she headed straight for her room, and into her bathroom. She bathed, scrubbing herself raw and, after brushing her teeth, made herself a douche of vinegar and water to cleanse her insides. She repeated the routine four times before she felt clean enough to fall into bed.

By now, she was sobbing, and I scooted over to her, wrapping my arms around her in comfort. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling from my eyes. This was Cam, my best friend, and she had been through hell. Wiping her hands across her eyes, she spoke between sobs.

"I know I have to tell J, but this will be the end of us. He'll hate me. I couldn't even ask him to forgive me. He was so sweet and supportive when I told him about the mescaline, but this... Even though he screwed some old lady in Chicago…"

"What?" I shouted, interrupting her. "He was out having sex with someone in Chicago, and he told you? I'm gonna tell Em to kick his ass."

"He said he was drunk," she said. "And besides, we weren't officially together last week…we were on hold. So I told him that means it didn't count."

"Well then, by God, it doesn't count for you either. He knew what he was doing; you were raped, and that's having sex against your will. You're comparing apples and oranges. God Cam, I feel so sick." I cried, and then looked up at her, touching her cheek. "But, you're wrong, honey. He doesn't hate you. He's not even mad or upset with you. He blames himself for everything that happened."

"Yeah, but if he knew..."

"He knows," I stopped her. "He knows everything. In fact, he and Mondo beat the crap out of the three guys that attacked you. He said he won't pressure you into talking about it, but when you're ready, he'll be there for you; just like Emmett and I are."

At that moment, Emmett came out onto the porch, asking what I was saying about him. He leaned down and kissed me, as I told him that I was telling Cam that we'd all be there for her whenever she needs us. He agreed, and turned to go back inside, before turning back.

"Catching up on your girl talk?" Emmett asked, with a smile. "I'm gonna shower, and leave you two alone. I'm sure you're already planning the Prom, Graduation, and Cam's eighteenth birthday."

"Busted," we said in unison, then giggled…just like old times.

He was right; of course, we had a lot of things coming up in the next six weeks. We decided to hit Rodeo Drive for our Prom dresses, hoping to find one of-a-kind gowns. We had our Valedictorian and Salutatorian speeches to write, and I had to plan Cam's birthday party.

As we started back inside, James was coming out onto the porch. I looked from one to the other.

"I think I'll go join Em in the shower," I said, with a wink. "I believe you two have something to talk about."

Making my way into the bedroom, I slipped off Em's t-shirt and my panties, and grabbed up a pair of shorts, a t-shirt of my own, along with a pair of clean panties and a bra. Holding them against me for a bit of cover, I dashed across the hall to the bathroom, and slipped quietly into the steamy room. Laying my clothes on the vanity, I turned and opened the shower door, stepping in. Em turned and looked down at me with a smirk.

"Took you long enough," he drawled, turning to face me. "I was about to get done."

"Well, I'm here now," I replied, running my hands up his wet chest. "Do you think you could take a little more time and help me wash my back?"

"I don't know," he teased, holding up his hands. "I'm about to turn into a prune already."

"I love prunes, baby," I murmured huskily, stepping closer and taking his hand in mine. "Especially ones like this."

I took his long thick pointer finger into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around the tip. He moaned, pressing me against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Slipping his finger from my mouth, he leaned forward, and kissed up my throat to my mouth.

"I think we were interrupted last night," he whispered against my lips. "Weren't we?"

"Mmhmm," I replied, running my tongue over his lips, drawing his lower lip into my mouth.

With a groan, he took my mouth in a hungry kiss. I wound my arms around his neck as he lifted me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pressed into his chest. It didn't take long for me to feel his hardness against my ass. I lifted myself up, using his massive shoulders for leverage, and slid down onto him; our groans echoing in the enclosure. Holding me against the wall, he began to thrust up into me.

"Oh, my God," he moaned into my neck. "You're always so wet for me, Em. You feel so damned good."

"All I have to do is think of you, Em," I panted, lifting my head to give him better access to my neck. "I love you, Baby. And you make me feel so good."

His thrusts became faster and erratic, his legs beginning to tremble. I slipped my hand between us and rubbed myself, bringing me to the brink with him.

Almost there, Babe," he gritted.

"Me, too, Em," I moaned, and I felt myself reach my peak.

I let myself go, tightening around him, and he followed almost at the same time. I knew that if Cam or James was in the hallway, they'd have had no doubt as to what was happening; we were that loud. Of course they knew that it would when I told them I was going to join Em in the shower.

We stilled for a few moments, waiting for our breathing and heart rates to quiet down. I loosened my legs from around him, and he stepped back allowing me to slide down his body, and settle my feet on the floor. Resting his forehead against mine, he looked down into my eyes.

"You are one sexy lady, you know that?" He murmured. "I'm so lucky to have you. You never disappoint me, Babe. No one could ever do me like you do."

"I had a good teacher." I giggled, and pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him sweetly. "He's the best."

"Oh, is that right?" He questioned teasingly, raising an eyebrow. "Do I have to worry that he'll steal you away?"

"Nah," I quipped. "He has my heart, mind, body, and soul. I don't ever see me leaving him."

"He'll never leave you, either, Sweetness," he replied softly, and kissed me. "We'd better get you washed before this water turns cold."

He quickly poured some shampoo into his hand and washed my hair. While the conditioner was working, he gently washed my body, running the washcloth gently over my skin. After turning me under the spray, he rinsed me off and then rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. We had just finished when the water chilled. With a shriek, I hurried out of the stall and grabbed a towel for me and tossed one to Em. We dried each other, and then wrapped our towels around us. Grabbing up my clothes, we ran across to our room and got dressed there.

We were sitting on the porch, Em brushing my hair to help it dry, when Cam and James came walking up, hand in hand. They sat down, and we talked. They had told each other everything, and were back on track. I suggested that Cam talk to someone about what happened; if not her parents, then maybe her doctor. She said she'd think about it.

Around four o'clock, Em and I decided to head out. We need to see our parents after we went by the beach house in Malibu; where we'd be staying until we found a place of our own. It was a bitter-sweet thing, saying goodbye to Cam and James. We loved the beach house on the Strand, and were going to miss staying there. But, as Cam said, we needed to start our own lives, on our own. It was scary, but exciting, too.

When we got to the beach house, we were surprised to find a big bow on the door. I looked at Em, questioningly and he just shook his head. Reaching for the key over the door, Em was surprised to pull down a key ring full of keys. Looking at me perplexed, he put the key in the door and opened it, stepping back, he ushered me inside. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Em to run into me.

"What the…? Oh. My. God!" He said, looking around in shock.

"Oh, Em," I whispered brokenly. "Look what they've done."

The living room we stood in was not the one we'd last seen here. It had been completely redecorated. Hurrying through the rest of the house, we were amazed. It was like a whole brand new house. But the room that had me in tears was the full nursery that the third bedroom had been turned into.

Stepping into the kitchen, we found a huge basket of fruit, a big bouquet of wild flowers, and an envelope with our names on it. Em handed it to me and stood looking over my shoulder as I pulled out a sheet of paper.

Hey Kids,

Welcome home! We hope you had a wonderful time.

We know that you have a lot of things going on right now, and we didn't want you to have to worry about a home. Dom and Meg, and Mom and I paid off the mortgage on the beach house, and had the deed put in your names. It is now yours. We hope that you'll accept this wedding gift from us.

Of course, your mothers had to redecorate it, but they said to feel free to make any changes and make it your own. We love you and can't wait for our grandchild to occupy the nursery.

We'll see you soon.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I looked up at Em, my trembling hand against my mouth. He looked down at me, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Should we accept, Em?" I asked, remembering what happened the last time we were given a gift of this proportion. "This is really major."

He smiled and slid his arms around my waist.

"I think we should," he replied. "But maybe we should offer to pay them back at a later date."

"Would they be offended if we did?" I asked. "How would you feel if our child did that?"

"Hmm…maybe we should accept it now and offer to pay them back when we are gainfully employed?" he countered. "They might be more willing to let us then."

"Okay," I said, trying really hard not to squeal. "Oh, Em, we have our first home! We are definitely so blessed!"

He laughed and picked me up, twirling me around.

After another closer look at the remodeling of each room, we decided it was time to visit the folks. Mama and Daddy were excited to see us, and joined us going over to Em's parent's home. We spent the evening, having dinner and telling them all about our honeymoon…well, almost all!

It was an enjoyable evening, and by the time we dropped Mama and Daddy off, I was getting pretty tired. Tomorrow I was expected back at school, and I was a bit worried about keeping my marriage and pregnancy a secret.

Married girls were not allowed to attend classes…the fear of undue influence on the innocent…much less a pregnant married girl. I wasn't worried about my academic classes, but PE had me a bit unsure. It was a five day a week class, and you had to pass it if you were to graduate. Luckily, though, it was now softball season and I was the score keeper. I couldn't play the game to save my life, so no one wanted me on their team.

It had been decided that I would keep Mama and Daddy's address as my legal address, even if I was living with Em at the beach. I would drive to Cam's house each day, and we'd take turns driving to school, just like always. Em and James would do the same, with Cam driving to the Malibu beach house. I had the feeling it was going to be a long six weeks.

The first Saturday after we started back, Cam and I spent the day on Rodeo Drive, looking for Prom dresses. Cam found hers almost immediately, but I was having a bit of trouble. Hers was strapless with a beaded bodice and form fitted to the waist. It fell from pleats to a wide flowing skirt in tangerine. I had to find something that wouldn't show my growing stomach. Finally, late in the afternoon, I found the perfect dress. It was strapless and had an empire waist with a wide lace band, and soft gathered folds falling to the floor. It was in a beautiful magenta color. In order to keep the guys from seeing our dresses, we stored them at Mama and Daddy's house, planning on getting ready there.

Things were going smoothly; no problems. Cam had been asked to serve on the decorating committee and spent the whole day of the Prom making our Gymnasium into a beautiful ballroom. When she got to Mama and Daddy's, she was ready for a long hot bath. Mama had again provided a hair dresser and make-up artist. The guys were picking us up at six pm to go to dinner at La Dolce Vita. Em and I had enjoyed it so much on Valentine's Day that we talked Cam and James into going there. Cam's dad had furnished a limo for us so that James or Em didn't have to drive.

Again, the dinner was superb and the atmosphere elegant. At eight pm, we arrived at the school. Walking in together, I was in awe of the decorations.

"Cam, this is beautiful," I gushed, hugging her. "You girls did a magnificent job. You can't even tell this is a gymnasium."

The walls had been swept with soft white sheers, and ribbons and balloons decorated the corners and crisscrossed the ceiling. Small tables were placed around the perimeter of the dance floor. Each had candles and linen tablecloths. I was impressed. We found a table and sat, waiting for the band to start playing.

James and Em went to the refreshment table and got us each a cup of punch, tasting to make sure it wasn't spiked…yet. Someone was bound to do the deed sometime during the night.

The crowning of the Prom King…Donald Griggs…and the Prom Queen…Shelly Rayne was, of course, the highlight of the evening. Both were very nice and popular, so it wasn't really a surprise to anyone. They took to the dance floor for the traditional King and Queen's dance and everyone applauded them. Soon others were joining them.

Em and I were on the dance floor, gyrating to the rock sounds of the band when the tempo changed and they began to sing, very well, And I Love Her. Em pulled me tightly to him, looking down into my face as he softly sang along.

_**Beatles - **__**And I Love Her**_

_**I give her all my love,**_

_**That's all I do.**_

_**And if you saw my love,**_

_**You'd love her too.**_

_**I love her.**_

_**She gives me ev'rything,**_

_**And tenderly,**_

_**The kiss my lover brings,**_

_**She brings to me.**_

_**And I love her.**_

_**A love like ours,**_

_**Could never die**_

_**As long as I**_

_**Have her near me.**_

_**Bright are the stars that shine,**_

_**Dark is the sky,**_

_**I know this love of mine**_

_**Will never die,**_

_**And I love her**_

_**Bright are the stars that shine,**_

_**Dark is the sky,**_

_**I know this love of mine**_

_**Will never die,**_

_**And I love her.**_

"I do love you, Emily Maureen…McCarty," he said softly, and kissed me chastely. "And my love will never die, Sweetness."

"I know that you are my first and only love, Emmett Dale McCarty," I replied, a tear slipping down my cheek. "You have made me so happy, Baby. And I will always love you, too."

An hour later, we decided that we were ready to leave. We said goodbyes to those around us, and walked toward the door. Just as we were about to step outside, I was hit from behind by a drunken Tori Dennis. She had never liked me and was always trying to undermine me. I thought surely I was gonna hit the ground, but Em grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to him.

"Oops," Tori grinned drunkenly. "Sorry, Emily, I didn't see you there."

"Right," I muttered.

"Well, hello handsome," she purred, looking up at Em, and laying her hand on his arm. "What are you doing with this milque toast? I can show you a much better time."

My head jerked up, and I spun around, my face flaming with anger.

"Tori," I started softly. "I have put up with your bullshit for the past three years, never giving your antics another thought. But this time you've gone too far. You will take your filthy, whorish hand off of my man, NOW!" I ended up shouting at her.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't?" she spat at me, digging her nails into Em's sleeve. "You are such a princess. He deserves better than you."

You know when they say, 'I saw red'? Well, I actually did. There was a red haze all around as I raised my hand and, swinging it out, slapped her hard across the face. With a screech, she launched herself at me, only to be stopped by Cam jumping on her. Afterwards, I would look back on this and feel really bad for Em and James. Em pulled me behind him as Tori lifted her hand toward me, and her nails caught the side of his face, leaving three long scratches, and as James was trying to pull Cam away, he was kicked in the balls by a flying foot.

By that time, a small crowd had formed and the Dean of girls was approaching. Cam had her arms around James and I was clinging to Em, who had a death grip on Tori's arm.

"What's going on here?" she asked, taking in the scene before her.

Another girl, Patty Collins, stepped forward and told the principal exactly what had happened, clearly stating that Tori had started the fight. Pulling Tori away from Em, and gipping her wrist tightly, the Dean turned to us.

"Young man, you need to have that face looked at," she said to Em, and then turned to face Cam and James. "Are you going to be alright?"

James nodded, as he leaned on Cam.

We had started to walk to the limo when Em stopped and turned back, calling out.

"Oh, and Tori," he said, and she tuned to look at him. "Emily is a princess…my princess."

Once we got into the limo, we all just looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter. I leaned over and hugged Cam.

"Thanks for having my back, soul sister," I said still chuckling.

"Pft…" she waved her hand in dismissal. "I know you'd do the same for me, Em. What are best friends for?"

"Are you okay, James?" I asked, reaching over to touch his knee. "Whose foot got you?"

"I'm fine," he replied with a grin. "And I really don't know, but I'm thinking it was the bitch." I nodded.

"We need to get you home and clean those scratches up, Baby," I said to Em. "Fingernails are one of the dirtiest places on the human body, and they can cause real damage if their scratches aren't cleaned well."

"Well, I don't think we'll have trouble remembering our senior prom." Cam laughed. "It certainly was memorable. It seems like whenever we have a function like this, something unexpected happens."

"Yeah, but it would be boring if it didn't," I added. "Our friendship has never been boring, Cam, and we wouldn't want it to be."

"You're right," she agreed. "And hopefully the rest of our lives won't be either."

"I knew the first day I met you at the beach, and you ran into me yelling about a waps, that my life would never be boring with you in it." James said, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her. "I love you, Cam."

Em tightened his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"I know our lives will always have unexpected happenings, but we'll always be together, the four of us, even if we're far away from each other," he said. "We are connected for life."

We all looked at each other and smiled. Em held his hand out in front of him and I placed mine on top of it. James immediately placed his on top of mine, and Cam placed hers on his. The bond the four of us had would never be broken…no matter what.

The next two weeks were spent on finals and writing our speeches; Cam to welcome friends and families, and mine to send us on our way out into the big wide world.

I was at a loss as to what to say. I didn't want the cliché speech about going out to be the best we could be…although that was true, I wanted something different, special. Then it hit me. It was perfect, and I wasn't telling anyone what I was going to say…not even Em or Cam.

Finals were finally over, and I felt like I'd done well, as did Cam. We had one more half day of our high school years, and the teachers allowed us to spend it saying goodbye to classmates and signing yearbooks. Cam had been right, there were a couple of great pictures of Em and I at the Homecoming dance, but there was also one of her and James, wrapped in each other's arms, and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. They looked adorable and so much in love.

We had been invited to numerous graduation parties; you know the kind where you stay up all night and, end it with a big breakfast before going home. But Cam and I decided that we wanted our party to be just the four of us. We were going to party at our place, our first time to entertain in our own home.

When we had told Cam and James about the wedding gift of the beach house, they were so happy for us. They had decided that Cam would move in with James at the Strand. It was kind of unconventional, but 'the times, they were a'changin'." More and more young people were living together. So, Cam and I would be in our own homes, with the men we loved, starting a new chapter in our lives.

Finally the day was here. I spent all day writing and rewriting my speech. When I called Cam, she was doing the same thing.

"I'm not sure if I'll say the right things, Em," she whined. "What if I make a fool of myself and screw it up.?"

"Honey, you've never screwed up a speech in the last four years," I soothed. "You're a bright, intelligent girl, and you'll be fine. Just talk to them as if you were sitting at the kitchen table. You do that really well."

She giggled. "Yeah I guess I do, huh? Thanks for the pep talk, Em. You're the best."

"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" I chuckled. "See you at five o'clock."

"Okay," she replied and we hung up.

I finally finished my speech and headed to take a long hot bubble bath. I needed to relax, and Em was out on the beach with James, catching some waves. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, the water was cold and Em was shaking me gently.

"Hey, Babe," he said softly. "You'd better get out of there; you've turned into a prune."

I smiled up at him and watched dreamily as his eyes darkened. He was remembering another time we talked about prunes.

"What time is it?" I asked, standing up, reaching for a towel.

"About three," he replied, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me.

He dried me vigorously to warm me. Then he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and lay me gently on the bed.

"Why don't you take a little nap while I shower," he suggested, his eyes raking across my body. "I won't be long. Don't start without me, now."

I giggled, telling him to go on as I pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over me. My eyes were closed and I was deeply relaxed when I felt the mattress dip. Em pulled me to him, kissing me deeply.

"We really don't have time, Baby," I murmured against his lips. "Cam and James will be here at five o'clock."

"Sure we do," he said, kissing down my neck. "And just think about how you will be the only one on that stage that had sex with me."

"Oh you…ohhh," I said with a surrendering sigh. "Oh yeah, Em, right there."

At five, we were ready when Cam and James pulled up. I checked myself one last time in the mirror by the door and, grabbing my bag, followed Em out to the car. I was on my way to end an important part of my life.

When we arrived at the school, James and Em kissed us and wished us the best before goin to sit in the auditorium with Mama and Daddy, Tony and Sheri Caravelli and Grandma Camille, and Mom and Dad McCarty. Cam and I were well represented.

After donning our caps and gowns, we lined up at the back of the auditorium. Ordinarily we would come in in alphabetical order. However, since Cam and I were speakers, we were at the front of the line. Pomp and Circumstance started and that was our cue to start the procession of graduates. Cam and I were led up onto the stage, sitting with the teachers, on the front row.

Flash bulbs went off all over the place as we entered and took seats at the front of the auditorium. The Dean of girls and the Dean of boys both stood next to the podium. The ceremony was opened with prayer by a local minister, and then it was Cam's turn as Salutatorian. Her speech was perfect, with a little levity and sincere welcome to all the families, friends and faculty. Loud applause and whistles followed, causing her to blush and hurry back to her seat next to me. I squeezed her hand and whispered, "Perfect!"

Next, special awards, scholarships and sports trophies were given out. Then, one by one, the graduating class was called up onto the stage to be presented their diplomas. Then it was my turn.

I stepped up to the podium and looked across the room at my classmates and all the guests. I spotted Em, seated with Cam's and my families. He grinned at me and gave me thumbs up. I grinned back and pulling the microphone closer to my level, I started.

"Ladies and Gentleman, families, friends and faculty, this isn't for you. Oh, you'll get to share it, but it is meant for you, my classmates. It has taken us twelve long years to get to this moment, and now we are leaving it and our childhood behind to go find our way in this world of ours.

Most of us have no clue as to what we'll find, but we have been given the tools with which to handle what we do find. A lot of us are off to college, for four, eight, ten or more years of study and learning. But we must not forget our dreams along the way. We must fight to keep those dreams alive because they make us who we are or want to be. Seek the good things and strive to be the best. Find love and bask in it, whether it is from friends or family or that Prince or Princess that completes you. To me, that is the most important. Some of you may say it doesn't happen in real life; it's only in books and movies. But I am here to tell you it is real, and I'm living proof."

Slipping the chain around my neck out of my gown, I unclasped it and slid my rings off of it and slipped them on my finger. Holding my hand up for all to see, I looked at Em and said with all the conviction in my heart,

"I have found my Prince and we're going to live and love happily ever after."

I heard gasps from behind me amongst the faculty, but it was too late. I was a graduate and free of the constraints of high school. Then the thunderous applause filled the room. I looked back over at Em and blew him a kiss. Cam and I walked down to join our classmates as the Superintendent stepped forward, telling us to switch the tassels on our caps to the other side. We did and then there was a sea of caps going up into the air and back down again.

Pandemonium reigned and people were going everywhere to find family and loved ones. I looked over to where Em and James had been sitting, but couldn't find them. I turned to Cam who was standing next to me, to see her in James's arms. Suddenly huge familiar arms wrapped around me and turned me to face him.

"Hey," he said, pulling me to him and kissing me. "Congratulations, Sweetness," he murmured against my lips. You did a hell of a job, and I'm so proud of you…my WIFE!" He shouted the last, causing several heads to turn and grin at us.

Soon we were surrounded by our families and, as pictures were taken, and kisses and hugs given. We made our way toward the door, being stopped by so many wanting to congratulate us, and the girls wanting to see the rings. When we reached the car, Cam and I shed our gowns. Mama looked at me and started to cry. I was wearing my first maternity dress. It was a green, long sleeved mini dress with a V neck and gathers below the bodice. And if you looked close enough, you could see the beginnings of a rounded tummy.

The parents all took us to dinner at The Brown Derby and handed Cam and I each an envelope. Inside each one was a check for a substantial amount of money, two round trip tickets to New York City, passes to the coming fall fashion shows, and a week's stay at the Ritz.

"We want you to go find your wardrobe for college next year and have a good time. See some shows and eat at famous restaurants," Daddy said. "And you'd better visit the General and his missus while you're there."

It seemed that the four of us, Cam and James, and Em and I were going on another trip together.

_**CPOV:**_

James and I walked along the edge of the water, letting the waves wrap around our ankles. I really wanted to share what had happened to me with him, even though Em had told me he already knew everything. He might know I had gotten friendly with some guy I'd never see again, and that I'd taken a drug, gotten raped, and was still freaking out, but what he needed to know was why, and what my feelings were. That part, he couldn't know. The only one, who could tell him that, was me.

We sat down under the pier, facing each other cross-legged like two Indians. I looked down at my hands, then out at the ocean, and finally at J. His mouth was turned up only slightly, in an I'm-not-sure-what-expression-I-should-have smile.

"Em said you already know what happened," I started out. "I'm so sorry. I know what I did was stupid, and I wish I could un-do it. But it happened, and I can't make it go away by myself. When you left my house, all pissed off because of the birth control pills, I half way thought you were just being a dork. I couldn't believe you were really that mad at me. By the end of the week, and especially during the wedding, I knew you were righteously pissed. When you told me we were on hold, I just went numb, kind of brain dead. I took my ring off because I wanted you to see that I understood. I thought you didn't love me. I seriously thought about... just not being anymore. And then everyone left."

"All I could do was cry. I was so empty, so lost. Half of me was gone. I took some of my mom's Valium, and vegged out, but their affects didn't last long enough. I called everyone, but they all had plans already, so I came down here. J, I needed to be with people - anyone. I literally hurt because you left us hanging. My whole being was in pain. You ripped my heart out, and were killing me. There were a lot of kids here for Easter vacation, just kickin' it, and having fun, so I joined them. I drank beer, and that didn't really help. The next night, I smoked some pot and drank more beer, and even that couldn't keep you out of my head. Finally, this guy, and I never even asked him his name, offered me something he promised would be mind blowing."

J swallowed a sob, then took my hand, and lovingly kissed the back of it.

"At first, it was cool. Lots of colors and the waves were glowing and stuff like that. Then, he kissed me. I pulled back, and sort of pushed him away. He knew I was in love with someone else, but he didn't care. He threw me over his shoulder, and carried me somewhere..."

I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath, willing myself to hold the tears at bay until I finished my explanation.

"The song, White Rabbit, was blasting on the stereo. I thought I heard you talking to me, but it wasn't you, of course. And all the people... their faces... their voices... it was all so distorted. I felt my pants being pulled off, and then he was kissing me again... and touching me there... and...then his friends... "

I went all to pieces, sobbing like a little girl. J wrapped his arms around me, and held me tightly, tears running down his face, as well.

"It's all my fault, for leaving you. For saying we were on hold. I was such an ass, and so mean to you. I don't blame you for what you did; I would have done the same thing, probably. I would have gladly killed those three motherfuckers that... that...for what they did to you, but Mondo stopped me. He even punched me. And that's not enough. Beating the crap out of them, saying I'm sorry, nothing I can ever do is enough."

"J, you have to know how I feel about you, about us. I'm part of you now; we're part of each other. When you left, I felt like I had been split down the middle. And everything inside me leaked out. The only thing left of me was pain, and emptiness. I couldn't not think about you. No matter what I did, you were right there, in my head. And I didn't know if you were coming back to me or not. I... we... you..." I stuttered.

"I love you, Cam. I'm never leaving you again. I thought about you constantly, and I tried to make myself put you in a box and close the lid. But I missed you." J searched my face for reaction.

"So we both missed each other so much, we had sex with other people. I didn't do it on purpose," I spoke softly. "But you did."

"The lady was a hooker…a pro. Not that it makes any difference, but she got me talking about myself, and you, and us. She took advantage of me when I was drunk and weak. But, what I did was inexcusable," he said, very sincerely.

"I guess we'll both have to forgive ourselves, and then forgive each other for what happened. Do you see how horrible it is when we're apart? Do you see, J?" I choked out through tears. "We can never be apart. I can't be without you, and you can't get mad at me."

J once again wrapped his arms around me, and we shared a deep, lingering kiss. His tongue probed its way between my lips, and sought my tongue for a dance partner. His arousal was clearly evident in his shorts. My panties were wet in response. We forgave each other, without saying another word, and knew the subject was closed and sealed forever.

We hurried back to the house, and found Em and Em sitting on the porch. One look at us and they knew everything was back to Hawaii-perfect. We helped them pack up their stuff, and head for Emmett's parents' house. This was the end of one chapter in our lives, but the beginning of a new, more exciting, albeit scary and challenging, one - for all of us.

The McCarty's and the Russo's went together to pay off the McCarty beach house in Malibu, and gave it to Em and Em for a wedding present. J and I talked at great length, and decided I would move into the house in Manhattan Beach with him, until we got married, and got our own house. My dad would be mad, but he'd get over it. After all, you can get used to anything, but a rock in your shoe.

Em and I were lucky in finding perfect Prom dresses, which left writing our speeches on the list of things to do. I was so nervous about speaking in front of the entire senior class, families, and faculty, I called Em for help. She told me to just be myself, and I'd be fine. She could pull off just being herself, but me? I was still skeptical, but wrote a sort of monologue.

I had been volunteered to be on the decorating committee, and by the time we arrived at the gym for the actual Prom, I was used to seeing the decked out room. Everyone complimented us on the look we had accomplished. The evening had been about what we expected, and we had a great time. Right up until Victoria Dennis - or "Tori" as she preferred to be called - got up close and personal with Emmett. Em bitch-slapped her, and Tori was gonna hit Em back. I rushed over and jumped on her, stopping her in her tracks before she could hurt Em or the baby she secretly carried.

All hell broke loose: Tori scratched Emmett, trying to get to me, and then I pulled up my dress, brought my foot back to kick her, and nailed J in the nuts. Emmett's face was bleeding, and J was hanging onto me, doubled over in pain. Thank goodness, we had witnesses who vouched for what happened, and told the Dean of Girls who had started the problem in the first place. I was extremely grateful no one knew for sure who had kicked J's balls. It had been a complete freak accident, but I had to admit a secret guilty sense of really being even now. J was feeling physical pain, as I had, and I felt complete closure on our "incident" now.

The four of us climbed into our limo, and reminded each other of our bond. We would be friends for life, no matter what. J brought up the day we met, and my running into him, trying to get away from a waps. And, right in front of Em and Em, he told me he loved me.

The Graduation Ceremony was on Friday, June Seventeenth. Em and I were recipients of the biggest scholarships, as well as speakers, so we lead the class across the football field, and she and I had to sit on the stage. After a really long prayer by the pastor of one of the local churches, it was my turn to welcome everyone. I walked carefully to the microphone, without tripping once.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of God and these witnesses, to celebrate the Rite of Passage known as High School Graduation. giggles and laughter from everyone We, the faculty and student body of University High School, cordially welcome our family and friends to share in this glorious occasion with us. All you parents are saying to yourselves, you can remember when we were just infants, then toddlers, learning and exploring the world around us. Now, we're young adults, ready to put into practice what you, our parents, taught us, and what we've gleaned from our time here at Uni Hi. It's a new era; the Age of Aquarius, Women's Lib, and we're on our way. It is my distinct honor, and unmerited privilege...wait a minute...I'm the number two student in the whole class, so scratch that. I'm happy to present to you all, the Senior Class of University High, the class of sixty-seven."

Wild cheers and applause saturated the summer night, as I nodded my head toward the families and friends in the bleachers, then turned and nodded at the faculty seated on the stage behind me. Turning back around, I gave the thumbs up to the students seated in front of me, adding a wink and blowing a kiss toward J.

After greetings and speeches from the Principal and Deans, the diplomas were handed out. Em made it. She had graduated without anyone finding out about her marriage or pregnancy. Next, it was time for her speech, which she, of course, aced. At the end of it, she slipped her wedding rings on, and flashed them for the world to see. It was epic.

We switched our tassels and threw our hats in the air. High School was over. Next stop was college, if you were lucky; and for the guys, Viet Nam, if you weren't.

The four of us went out to dinner with our families, at the Brown Derby. Em and I were given envelopes containing a whole lot of money, and a trip to New York, for a shopping spree on Fifth Avenue. We'd be the best dressed girls on campus for college in September.

Tuesday, the twenty-first was my eighteenth birthday. J took me out to dinner at Kelbo's, the first restaurant he had taken me to, the day after we met. It was super romantic, and we made love at "our" home in Manhattan Beach, before he took me back to "my parent's" house. After he left, and I was in my room, I decided on a shower before getting into bed. My shampoo was empty, so I reached under my sink to get a new bottle. As I bent down to grab it, the box of Tampax was sitting there, unopened. With all the activity that had been going on, I had completely forgotten about having, or in this case not having, my period.

All during my shower, I kept trying to count backward, and remember dates of the last time I had started or stopped. As soon as I had dried off, and had the towel securely wrapped around my head, I grabbed my calendar, and checked. I had ended my last period... March thirty-first. Could that be? Then there was Em's birthday party, her pregnancy confirmation, the trip to the clinic on Monday, and I had taken my pill... I threw my pills away on Tuesday, without taking one... And it was now June... Shit.

I hurriedly called the clinic, which was open twenty-four seven. "If you've been on the pill for four months, then you forget to take your pill for like three days, and you have sex, could you possibly get pregnant?" I was mentally, physically, and emotionally crossing my fingers.

"You can get pregnant if you skip one day, and have sex. Do you want to come in for a confirmation test?" the nurse asked. "We have openings tomorrow."

I made the appointment, and went to bed. After tossing and turning, and crying and praying all night, I got up in the morning, and headed to Hollywood. The test results would be back on Friday. I told them to call me as soon as they knew anything.

Em was having a birthday party for me at their house, on Saturday night, and had invited nearly our whole senior class - with the exception of Tori Dennis, of course. If the results were positive, I'd be back at the clinic either Friday afternoon or Saturday morning. And no one would be the wiser. There was nothing to discuss; nothing to think about. J and I had always used a rubber, so the father would be one of the three Boise State assholes who raped me. No, this was on me, and nobody would ever know about it.

After hanging out in my room all day Friday, waiting for the phone to ring, I nearly jumped out of my skin when it finally did. "The test is positive, sorry. Do you have any idea what you're going to do?" I sure as hell did, and made the appointment for the earliest opening - tomorrow, Saturday morning, at eight o'clock.

J and I went to the show that night, and to cover my ass, I told him we couldn't have sex because I was on my period. Thankfully, he didn't realize I hadn't had one in April or May.

The next morning, I was dressed, out the door, and at the clinic at seven-thirty. They wanted to make sure I had a driver. I assured them she was waiting in the car for me - too embarrassed to come inside. They took me into the back room, and prepped me for the procedure. I remembered how Emmett had run in and rescued Em at the last minute, and they were now happily married. But that was different. It was Emmett's baby. I had no idea who had sprayed his sperm inside me, and created this reminder of my worst nightmare. There was no way in hell I'd consider having this baby, or even carrying it for another minute.

The procedure was more painful than I imagined: they put your feet in stirrups, roto-router your insides out with a scraper then a vacuum, and send you on your way. No anesthetic, not pain meds. Nada. The bleeding was fairly heavy, and I couldn't use a Tampax. The extra-long, extra thick pad between my legs gave a new meaning to being "on the rag."

I was feeling a little light-headed by the time I got to my car, parked around the corner, but managed to get home and into bed without any outward problems. My Gramma Camille had scheduled a facial, hair appointment, manicure, make up, and even a manicure for your toes for me, at three o'clock. I could lie down for nearly four hours.

Taking a warm bath made me feel a lot better, and I actually looked forward to my glamour session, and party. By the time I got back home, I was beginning to have severe cramps. "Well, of course," I told myself. "What did you expect?"

J got to my house about seven thirty. I would be just the right amount of "fashionably late" to my party. We looked incredible, and our grand entrance would be an attention getter.

Em and Em had pulled out all the stops. The house was beautiful, and the patio overlooking the beach was decorated with Chinese lanterns, candles floating on the pool, a fire ring on the beach below the house, and tubs of soda and beer. She had pizzas with every combination of topping you can imagine. It couldn't have been better. We danced, partied, and had a blast in general.

When the last of the invited guests left, the four of us sat on the deck, J and Em drinking beer, Em nursing a club soda, and me sipping a glass of wine. We chatted about how great the party was, what a great job the moms had done on Em's house, and our upcoming trip to New York next month. My cramps were becoming unbearable, so I decided to go in, and see what Em had in her medicine cabinet that could help.

The pain had me doubled up, and leaning against the wall as I walked to the bathroom. Once inside, I pulled down my panties, with the super-extra-long-overnight-heavy-flow-pad attached to them. It was nearly soaked through, and I was pouring out bright red blood. Thankfully, I had an extra pad with me, and changed it. Em only had aspirin and Excedrin on hand, so I took two of each. I had just grabbed the door knob, to open the door and return to the deck, when a sharp pain literally dropped me to my knees. On the way to the floor, I banged into the door, bringing Em, Em, and J on the run. Em cautiously opened the bathroom door to check on me.

As I stood up, I heard Em gasp, "Oh God, Cam," Emmett mutter, "Holy shit," and J demanding, "What the fuck?"

I looked down, and saw my legs were covered in dark, sticky red, and I was standing in a pool of blood. I swayed, and nearly fainted, as J caught me, and sat me back down on the toilet.

"Cam, what's going on? Your periods aren't usually like this. Is this because you were taking those stupid pills, then stopped at the wrong time?" J demanded.

I felt the tears welling up, as I shook my head in answer to his question. "Actually, yeah, that's exactly why."

He knew immediately what I was talking about. He, Em, and Em stared at me in horror, thinking I was probably having a miscarriage. Em started to cry, while Emmett wrapped his arms around her. J was in shock, and stood riveted to the deck, his mouth forming soundless words.

"Maybe I should go to the doctor," I said softly. "I think something is wrong. Very wrong. My insides are falling out. Will you drive me?"

Emmett drove, with Em in the front seat, and J and I snuggled together in the back. He got us to the emergency room within a few minutes. I insisted on J coming into the examination room with me, while Em and Em waited in the lobby. As soon as the doctor examined me, he instantly knew what I had done.

"You had an abortion. When and where?" he questioned, looking back and forth between me and J, who was now white as a ghost, and nearly fell into a chair.

"I did, this morning, but that's all I'm going to tell you," I answered, not wanting to rat out the clinic for performing the illegal procedure.

"I'm sending you straight to surgery," the doctor's response sounded extremely emotional and very caring. "You've been butchered. Mutilated. We'll try to repair the damage, but I'm not sure what we can do. You're hemorrhaging, and we have to stop it immediately, or you're going to bleed out. I'll need to have your parent's consent."

"No, you don't. I'm eighteen. And I don't want my parents, or anyone outside this room, to know why I'm here. You can tell them about the surgery, but not the cause of it. That's doctor-patient confidentiality. If you tell anyone, I'll file suit against you." I advised sternly.

"I'll be responsible for her medical bills. Don't worry about insurance," J informed him. "And, I'll call her mom and dad."

"It's nice to see a young man taking responsibilities for his actions," the doctor commented under his breath. "You can wait in the surgery waiting room. I'll let you know once we're finished, and she's in recovery."

The doctor called the OR, alerting them to set up for emergency surgery.

"It couldn't have been yours. You know that," I tried to explain my reason for getting the abortion. "If there was any possibility, it would have been different, but we both know there wasn't. I couldn't do it, J. I couldn't have a child created during a rape, especially when there were three... I couldn't... we couldn't."

J bent down and kissed me. "I wish you would have told me. I understand why you did it, why you thought you had to do it; I would have been there with you. But, I'm here now, and I love you, Sweetheart. Keep thinking about that, okay? I love you, and I'll be the first person you see when you wake up."

I nodded, and tried to smile, as they wheeled the gurney toward the operating room. I could tell J had tears in his eyes. He had certainly turned over a new leaf in Chicago, and I loved the fact he was finally able to express his emotions.

When we got into the OR, I scooted over onto the surgery table, and got hooked up to the IV. The man-in-the-mask added sodium pentothal to the mix, and I felt its effects immediately. Two noose-looking harnesses were hung from the light above me, about three feet apart. The last thing I remember, was saying, "Please don't put my legs in those until I'm asleep..."

Everyone laughed, as the lights went out.

_**JPOV:**_

It was hard to look Em and Em in the face and lie to them, but I had to respect Cam's wishes. I was sure she would tell them the real story, later, but for now, I stuck with the miscarriage version.

"I told the doctor I'd be paying the tab, and not to worry about insurance. Cam doesn't want her parents to know what's going on," I explained to my friends. "I don't know what to say to them. I sure don't want Anthony Caravelli freaking out on me."

"Just tell them she's having the period from hell, and that she's having an emergency D and C," Emily suggested. "I'm sure that's what the doctor is going to do. It's a pretty common procedure; nothing major. She'll probably be released to come home tomorrow."

"Wish me luck," I called over my shoulder, picking up the payphone. Luckily, I had some change in my pocket, and made the call. Even luckier, Sheri answered the phone.

"Uh, hello, Mrs. Caravelli, it's James. There's been... we have... Cam's in the hospital. She started bleeding, and she said she was in a lot of pain. Cramps. So we brought her to the emergency room," I stuttered and stammered. "You can come down here, if you want to."

"Of course, we'll be right there. Are Emmett and Emily with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, they'll meet you in the lobby," I said, and hung up, Em and Em nodding in agreement with what I'd said. "I'm going back to the surgery waiting room. Come on back, as soon as Cam's folks get here."

I paced around the room, sat down, stood back up, paced some more, and then sat down again. After about half an hour, Sheri, Anthony, Em, and Em joined me.

"You didn't say she was in surgery," Anthony huffed. "What's going on here?"

"I didn't want you to rush and be all upset. I thought maybe she'd be in recovery by the time you got here," I defended my actions. "But, I haven't heard anything yet."

"You did the right thing, James. Thank you for being thoughtful and considerate," Sheri said, and gave me a hug. "I suppose we'll just have to wait for the doctor to tell us what the diagnosis is. She did look a bit pale this afternoon. I thought it was just the makeup job she had."

We made small talk about nothing in general, and after about two hours, the doctor came into the waiting room, still in his scrubs.

"It was even worse than I had originally thought. The D and C wasn't enough to repair all the damage and we couldn't get the bleeding to stop. We had to do a complete hysterectomy."

Emily and Sheri grabbed each other, screaming and crying. Emmett put his arm around my shoulder, and just shook his head, unable to speak. Anthony kept muttering obscenities, and threatening to kill someone. I could totally relate to Cam: I also felt like my insides were falling out. A complete hysterectomy. Because three animals had mauled Cam, and a butcher had remedied the result of that attack.

I had convinced myself that I never wanted to have kids. Never wanted to be a father. But now that I had no choice in the matter, I wasn't sure how I felt. I actually had pictured Cam pregnant, with my baby in her stomach. I had dreamed about playing ball with our son, and Cam taking our daughter shopping. Now those dreams would never become reality. The main thing was Cam was going to be okay, physically anyway. But I knew she'd be totally devastated mentally and emotionally. She was going to need me more than ever.

"You can come with me," the doctor said, speaking to me. "I want you to be with her when I tell her about the surgery."

"We're her parents," Anthony roared his objection. "We should be with her, not him."

"Tony, he's going to be her husband," Sheri said firmly. "She'll ask for us, when she wants to see us. Let James be with her; she's going to need her lover, not her daddy."

I mouthed "thank you" to Sheri, and nodded at Tony, then followed the doctor down the hall to the private recovery room, where Cam lay sleeping. She looked so fragile and frail, with her hair spread across the pillow. The doctor went to check on another patient, leaving me sitting with her alone.

"Did you remember to think about how much I love you?" I whispered to her sleeping form. "I hope you did, 'cause I love you more right now than I did two hours ago. And I'm gonna love you more every minute of every day from now until forever. This isn't going to be the end of the world, Baby, even though you might think so. We have lots of options, if we want kids. And maybe, we won't want them. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want, just the two of us. That would be okay, wouldn't it? You're enough to keep me happy for the rest of my life, Sweetheart. But we can decide all that stuff later. Right now, just please get well, and let's go to New York, and make it better than Hawaii was. We'll have a blast. Then you'll start college, and before you know it, we'll be getting married. That's good, isn't it? We can get through this together, right?"

I broke down and cried. For Cam, for us, and for the son and daughter that would never be a product of our love. I told myself I needed to get a grip, quit being such a candy ass, and cut out the waterworks, and got myself under control. I was sitting next to the bed, holding Cam's hand, when she woke up.

She smiled, and slurred, "You said you'd be the first person I'd see when I woke up. Thanks. I love you, J."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart," I answered. "Are you hurting? Should I call the nurse?"

About that time, the doctor, followed by an RN, came back into the room. Cam's vitals were good and strong, and the doctor was happy with her quick waking time. She would be moved into a regular private room, and would spend the rest of the week in the hospital.

"A week?" Cam questioned. "Why so long?"

"The surgery was a little more complicated than we thought..."

After Cam's parents, and Em and Em had visited with Cam, the Caravelli's left their car for me to drive home, and got a ride to their house with Em and Em. I turned off the light in her room, and climbed onto the narrow bed, stretching out beside her. She had cried, and I had assured her it didn't matter to me. Everyone had been supportive, and she seemed to relax.

"I'm not much of a woman now, am I?" she asked. "Will it feel different when we do it?"

Then, she said, as only Cam could, "I guess that solves our problem about you not liking birth control pills and me not liking rubbers."

She looked at me, and giggled.

_**A/N: Seems like Cam and James can't get a break. Em and Em are finally settled…for the time being, anyway. Next stop, NYC!**_

_**Please give us some love and leave us a review…even if it's just a word or two. We'd really love to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xx **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

CPOV:

When I woke up, it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. J was sitting in the chair next to my bed, sound asleep, with his head bobbing around like one of those dolls you stick on the dash in your car.

"He's so fine," I said dreamily to myself, then sighed at the sight of my handsome, sexy, blond haired, blue eyed surfer, I was going to live with, and eventually marry.

"Thank you," he said, with a grin. "Glad you think so."

"Oh, you. I thought you were asleep," I said, blushing a deep crimson. "Now you'll get all stuck up and conceited."

"You're the foxiest, craziest, sexiest girl I've ever met, and you're not stuck up and conceited," he countered.

"Mmm, thank YOU. But who says I'm not stuck up and conceited? I think I am, actually. At least, I hope so," I said with a giggle.

I sat up, and slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom, my IV stand in tow. I had taken all of two steps when the floor came up, and smacked me in the head. J was scooping me off the floor, and putting me back to bed, when the nurse came in to see what had happened.

"She was going to the bathroom, and she fell...fainted...slipped," he stammered, not really sure of just what had happened.

"She's not to get out of bed for another couple days," the nurse scolded. "I'll get a bed pan. Be right back."

"Bed pan," I balked at the idea. "No way, Jose. I can't do those stupid things. Lay down and pee on yourself. No, no, and no."

The nurse was back, and pulling the drape across the room, separating me and her from J.

"I'll just wait outside," he volunteered, and walked out into the hallway.

"At least let me sit up," I complained. "I can't pee laying down. And I sure can't poop that way. Can't you just help me into the bathroom?"

She rolled her eyes, and grunted in disapproval, but held out her arm for me to hold on to. We made it - slowly, but we made it - there and back.

"I still have your dad's Bentley," J informed me. "Em and Em gave your mom and dad a ride home, and your dad left his car for me to use. I just about freaked."

"He barely lets mom drive his car," I said in amazement. "Are you supposed to go to my house when you leave here? How are you going to get your car from Malibu?"

"I think I'll call Em, and see when he and Emily are coming to visit you. He can follow me to your house to drop off the car, then take me to his house to pick mine up. Besides, I don't want to get caught at your house alone. I think your dad likes me, but he's still really intimidating. I'd feel better with Emmett there, too."

His statement made me laugh. I guess daddy could be intimidating, if rich Italians with secret ties to the Mafia could be. We called Em and Em, and found out they were on their way out the door, heading for the hospital. When they arrived, we chatted for a few minutes, then I asked J and Emmett if they minded if I had some time with Em in private. They decided to accommodate us, and make the car switch, to get that out of the way.

"Cam, I'm so sorry about what happened," Emily started, as soon as we were alone. "I don't even know what to say. I can't even imagine what you went through."

"It's okay, Em. It's all my fault, for what happened to me. If I hadn't been so stupid..."

"Sweetie, you did what anyone would have done under the same circumstances," Em defended me. "If Em would have left me alone, and you were gone, too, I would have gone looking for company. And I can even understand why you drank and took drugs - pain and loneliness are hard things to deal with. Don't beat yourself up. Hooking up with some low-life who took advantage of you... you had no idea... it's not your fault."

"That's not all of it, Em. I did something else... I wanted to tell you, but with everything that you just went through, and what everyone advised you to do... I just wanted to handle everything myself, and not even ever tell anyone."

"You found out you were pregnant when, exactly?" Em questioned, suspiciously.

"Friday, for sure," I confirmed. "I thought I might be a couple days before that."

"And you didn't tell me because... "

"I tried to. But, I knew what I was going to do. And, after your experience, I couldn't ask you to go to the clinic with me. Besides, Emmett would have freaked about you going back there again - for any reason. So I just thought I'd do it, get it over with, and no one would ever be the wiser. I never dreamed... I thought it was just a simple procedure..." I started to cry. "Em, it's horrible. I'm so glad you didn't do it. If there had been any way...but there wasn't."

"Any way what, Cam? There wasn't what?" Em asked confusion in her voice.

"Any way the baby could have been J's. It was one of those...guy's. J used a rubber every time we did it, since I stopped taking the pill. It couldn't have been his. He wasn't going to come and rescue me at the last minute, and we'd get married, and have our baby. It wasn't his. And he didn't know about it, anyway."

"You didn't even tell J?" Em sounded shocked. "You kept everything all to yourself?"

"I didn't want everyone to get crazy. I didn't know how J would feel about me having an abortion, even though it wasn't his baby. Even if I would have decided to just have it, and give it up for adoption, my parents would have made us get married, thinking it was J's baby. Or I would have had to tell dad about the rape... rapes... and then he'd kill someone for sure. It just seemed like the easiest thing to do was to just get the abortion, and not tell anyone. I never dreamed in a million years, something like this could happen. Em, I feel so bad about everything. J knows about the abortion now, but he is being such a love, and so supportive, and he says he understands why I did it, but I wonder what he really thinks. I mean, now that I can't ever have kids. He says he's okay with it, but is he really? He'll be hurting when Emmett and your son are throwing a football back and forth, or when Em teaches him how to surf. J will never know what it's like to have a son. Will he hold this against me someday? Throw it all back in my face?"

"Oh, Cam, no. I'm sure he won't," Em said soothingly. "He told Em several times, before we met them, that he never wanted kids. Em has always wanted at least two, but he said James was sure about it. No kids for him. Period. Maybe, it's the other way around. Maybe he was only gonna have a baby with you, because that's what you wanted, but it wasn't really what he wanted at all."

"I hope you're right. We've never actually seriously asked each other about kids. It was always something I just took for granted. Everyone has kids. But now I realize, not everyone does. We never will." I let the words I had spoken sink in for a minute. "J will never get me pregnant. I'll never give J a son. We'll never have a baby of our own."

"Cam, honey, you can always adopt. You take the newborn home from the hospital. You and J would be great parents," she insisted.

"No, I don't want to adopt. I know that sounds selfish, but I don't think it would work for me. I'd only be able to raise my own baby - mine and J's baby. We'll be happy being God-parents to your kids. I'll be the best aunt ever," I said, with a grin. "Now I'll tell you something no one else knows. I've changed my mind about studying cardiology. I'm going to be an OB-GYN, specializing in surgery. I'll make sure no one goes through what I just did."

"I wish you were a doctor right now," Emily said, rolling her eyes, and giggling. "You'll be in demand, for sure. An OB-GYN that has small hands and thin fingers would be worth millions."

We were still chatting and giggling, and planning our trip to New York when Em and J got back. The four of us watched television, and talked until visiting hours were over. They left, and J once again climbed onto my bed, and held me snuggled against himself. I loved him so much, and couldn't wait for the next six weeks to pass: Not so much for our trip to New York, as for the recovery time I was supposed to wait, before having sex again. I wondered how it would feel now, and if J would be able to notice any difference.

I was deep in thought, and suddenly realized J had been as quiet as I was. He, too, was mentally somewhere else. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, he spoke softly.

"I want you to come home with me, when you get discharged from the hospital. I want you to move in. Now."

"There's nothing I'd like better, but I do have to lay this on my parents, and they're probably not gonna just agree that it's okay," I warned. "Maybe I should just slowly make the transition, and before they realize what happened, I'll be moved out."

"Let's talk to them. Explain this is what we both want, and see what their objections are. Obviously, you can't get pregnant... "J's face dropped, and he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I can't believe I could say something so...so...hurtful."

"It's okay," I assured him. "That would have been one of their major concerns. And since I had a hysterectomy, I'm obviously not a virgin, plus I can't make babies, daddy will probably not be so sideways about us sleeping together. It's kind of a disgrace among the Italians, if a girl can't produce sons. Gramma Camille had five; my mom had none - just me, and now I can't have any kids at all. Dad is probably waiting for you to break up with me because of it."

"No wonder he loaned me his car..." J speculated. "That's pretty radical. I'm not that Italian. My mom is only half, so I'm only a quarter, I guess. Not enough to care whether you can produce sons, or daughters, for that matter. I love you, and nothing will ever change that fact. Nothing. Ever."

The week seemed to drag by, but J stayed with me night and day. His uncle told him to take the time off work, and stay with me; he'd be working lots of overtime soon enough. Finally, the doctor gave his blessings, and I was discharged. As soon as I checked out, J and I drove to my parent's house, and found them waiting for us in the den. J walked me in, with his arm around me, and we sat on the love seat, facing them. After promising I was fine, and didn't need to get right into bed, my dad gave us the perfect opening to discuss me moving in with J.

"So, you two are getting married in sixty-nine, right?" he asked, in what he thought was a subtle question. "At that glass church? No change of plans, right?"

"No change of plans, daddy. We're getting married on September sixth in sixty-nine. After J graduates from college and gets set up on staff at his uncle's firm. Doesn't that sound like forever from now?" I baited the trap.

"It does, when you say it like that," my mom nodded in agreement. "But there's lots to do when you're having a big, formal wedding. The time will fly by. Especially, with you starting college, yourself."

"And that's another thing... " I pointed out. "Em will be riding with Em, and J and I will each have a car there. Isn't that stupid? With gas prices at almost forty cents a gallon, and all the smog we already have in LA."

Mom looked back and forth between me and J, realizing we had yet to come to the real topic of the conversation. "And your point?" she asked, forcing our hand.

"We want to move in together," I blurted out. "We love each other, and we're getting married anyway. And now that... well, there's no worry about me getting pregnant... and I am over eighteen. We want to be together. Together, together... you know?"

"Yeah, I know," dad roared. "You want to start playin' house, and having sex."

"You and mom were having sex before you'd been dating a year. She told me so," I fired back at him. "I don't really need your permission; I just want you to be okay with it. I love you. Both of you, and I have tons of respect for you both."

"We wouldn't just do something like this without at least talking about it with you," J added, looking my dad in the eyes.

They sat there looking at us, then at each other, and then back at us again. They seemed to be having one of their wordless conversations, where they each just knew what the other one was saying, in their heads. Mental telepathy, they called it. ESP. Finally, dad spoke.

"You can't officially move in with him. You can't officially live together. But you can stay at his place, whenever you want. Just let us know. You got it? This is your home until you get married. And I guess he can stay here sometimes, too. But officially, he lives in Manhattan Beach, and you live right here, at home with your mom and dad."

"Yes, sir," J nodded, trying desperately to keep the shit-eatin' grin off his face, and look serious. "Thank you, sir."

"And what about finances?" dad questioned. "You can't support her on a part-time salary, even if you do work for your uncle. Is that place of yours suitable for my baby girl? Maybe you should find something bigger. I'll pay your rent until you get married."

"The beach house is great, dad," I assured him. "It's plenty big enough for the two of us. And it's on The Strand. There's a waiting list for those houses. Thank you so much for offering to pay our rent..."

"And your utilities," Mom cut in. "And we'll continue to pay your credit cards, and give you your allowance, Cam. That should take the pressure of worrying about money out of the equation, and let you both concentrate on your studies and school work.

I jumped up, hugged and kissed my dad, then hugged and kissed my mom. "You're the best. The coolest. I'm gonna go get a few things, and then we're going to J's house. Okay?"

"Okay," mom said, and got a little teary eyed. "Where have all the years gone?"

"All what years?" dad said in rebuttal, as his Italian-from-Chicago accent kicked in. "She's still a baby, wet behind the ears. You can still smell the milk on her breath. Both of them. You's visit us a lot - you hear me?"

"We hear you, sir," J answered. "And you'll probably ask us why we're here so much."

I filled the GTO with some of everything I thought I'd need for an extended stay in Manhattan. We'd still come here to do laundry, and I would get more stuff every time we came. I hadn't told J yet, but I thought Emmett's old bedroom could easily be converted into a walk-in closet - just for me. J loved clothes as much as I did, and his closet was stuffed full already, between his clothes and the few outfits I had stashed there.

"You know, today is a very special, very big event," J said, as we each dropped our armloads of my stuff on the sofa in the living room of our unofficial new home.

"Our first day living together," I said, in acknowledgement. "And...our anniversary."

"Happy being-my-girlfriend-for-a-year anniversary," J said, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "We met one year ago today. Just a mile down the beach. Now, every June thirtieth, I'm gonna expect something spectacular to happen."

"I hope so. Maybe this is our magic day. Our lucky day," I said, giving him a kiss. "But let's hurry and get my stuff in here, so we can make unofficial use of our unofficial home. Especially our unofficial bedroom. Let's take a bubble bath together, and then really celebrate our anniversary. "

"But the doctor said... "J started to remind me, but since I was no longer bleeding, or having any pain, I cut him off.

"I know what he said, but at least I can do you, and if we just take it easy, and go slow and gentle... "

J was out the door, heading for his car to get another armload of my stuff, before I had to say another word. We had the car unloaded, candles flickering all around the bathroom, sipping champagne, and soaking in our tub full of bubbles within twenty minutes.

"Are you really sure about this?" J questioned me. "If I do more damage to you..."

"You won't," I cut him off. "We'll just do it once, okay? I'm hollow inside now anyway. And I have to know. I just have to, J."

"Have to know what? And the doc explained the operation to me in detail: you're not hollow inside. In fact, you'll probably be nice and tight forever," J said, then smiled at me. "Is that what you're worried about? That you'll be like the Grand Canyon, or something. You won't be. Trust me."

"I hope you're right," I sounded as skeptical as I felt. "But I have to know for sure. It has to feel as good as it used to - for both of us."

J sighed, and kissed me. Righteously kissed me. We had a full on make out session in the bath tub, groping each other, and getting totally turned on, until we realized the water was getting a little too cold. We dried each other off, and climbed into our bed.

I slid down beneath the sheet, kissing J's abs along the southbound trail, and sticking my tongue in his bellybutton. His dick responded immediately. J's dick. Of course, I had nothing to really compare it to, but I couldn't imagine any guy's private part getting bigger or harder than J's cock did. As out of it as I was, I knew none of those three would-be super studs from Boise State were nearly as well-endowed as J. Thank God.

As I took his cock in my mouth, I remembered Em and I watching that porno flick of her brothers, and practicing on bananas. I stifled a laugh, and refocused on what I was doing. His breath became ragged, as he softly moaned, and moved his hips in time with the rhythm of my hands and mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Sweetheart, I'm gonna... ah, Baby... fuck..." he groaned along with his release of hot, sweet cream. "You're incredible."

"Thank you, Sweet Love," I said, popping my head out from under the sheet. "And, you're yummy."

"And I bet you're delicious, yourself," he said, as he teased my nipples with his tongue, then sucked each one hungrily. "Mmmm, I love your tits. They're perfect. What doesn't fit in my mouth fills my hands just right."

He continued his demonstration of how my tits were the right size for him a few more minutes, and then began kissing his way down my stomach. As his mouth got in between my legs, I began trembling in fear. What if I tasted different now?

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, noticing I was shaking, and holding my breath.

"No, you're fine. I'm just a little nervous. If anything's different, you'll tell me, won't you?" I questioned him.

"Cam, just relax. Everything will be fine. Better, probably," he assured me. "But, if anything is different, I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, picturing in my mind, and feeling what J was doing to me. His tongue slid down my folds, and flicked across my sex, causing me to gasp. He spread my legs farther apart, and probed my core with his tongue.

"Delicious honey. Even better than I remembered," he whispered.

With his words of reassurance, I totally surrendered to his ministrations, and within minutes had a body-shaking orgasm. Before I could even come out of that spiral, he had me spinning in another direction as a second climax rocked me in its arms.

"You make me feel so tingly all over," I gasped, floating back to earth again. "Now, I want you inside me. All of you. All the way. And no love glove. Never again."

He kissed me again, the taste of his essence mixing with mine. Hovering above me, he placed his erection at my opening, pushing against it, but not in yet.

"Are you sure?" he checked again. "I want to so bad, but not if it's gonna hurt you."

"Please, J. I need you inside me. I want you to fill me up with yourself," I begged.

As gently as he had done the first time we made love, he slid inside me. Slowly. Until he was completely connected to me. I felt every inch of him filling me. As he moved his hips in and out, I felt everything inside. A rush of relief ran from my head to my toes, and especially about half way in the middle.

"You feel incredible, Baby," he crooned. "So tight, so hot, so wet. You're gonna make me crazy, and I'm trying to go slow and be as gentle as possible. I don't think I can hold out for much longer, though. I'm almost there now."

"Me, too, and you feel outta sight. I can feel every inch of you. I guess the doctor was right. It's better than ever," I agreed, mirroring his movement with mine.

We came together, and held on to each other, as our tongues danced from his mouth to mine, and back again. Everything was fine... almost. The sex part was better than perfect. Now there was just one more thing I had to be sure of.

J held me tightly against him, kissing my neck and cheek sporadically. After a few moments of just reveling in the closeness we shared, I spoke softly.

"What are we gonna do about kids? How do you feel about adopting a boy first, then a girl, maybe? I mean, after we're married and I graduate from medical school."

He didn't respond for an elongated minute. I turned on my side to face him, and propped my head up on my hand. His expression told me he was truly giving my inquiry some serious thought before he was going to answer.

Finally, he smiled, and said, "As far as I'm concerned, you're enough to keep me happy for the rest of my life, Cam. I don't really need to have children. If you want to adopt a baby, then I'm all for it, and I'll try to be the best dad in the world, but if you don't want to, I'll be perfectly content to be just you and me. We can get old together, and just enjoy doing whatever we want, whenever we want. Your job as a doctor is going to be very demanding, and take a lot of your time. My job will be pretty much the same. Does a baby even fit into the lifestyle we've chosen?"

"Are you just saying that so I'll feel better? Or will not having a son of your own eventually get to you…especially when you see Emmett with his?"

"Emmett is different. He always said he wanted two kids at least. I always said I didn't want any. That was before I met you, but even so, I'm possessive and jealous. I don't want to share you with anyone - not even a baby." J spoke kindly, and very sincerely.

"Not even our baby?" I whispered the question.

"If we would have had a baby, I would have loved it. I would have tried to be a good father. But I'm not sure how good a father I would have been. My relationship with my dad is definitely not what I'd want to have with a son or daughter. I'm worried enough about how good I'll be at being a husband. Honestly, I think sometimes fate intervenes in ways we might not understand at the time, but eventually, it turns out to be a good thing."

I believed every word he said, and the last of my anxieties vaporized into thin air.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "I don't know if fate brought us together, or if it was God, or angels, or what, but whomever, or whatever it was, I'm glad it happened. And I don't have to wait until later to see the good in it. I see it right now. I love you, James Michael Hightower."

"And I love you Camille Elizabeth Caravelli," he replied. "I know we've made love before, but somehow this time, tonight, it was different. More special. Like we really did consummate our marriage. And now that we're living together, you really do feel like my wife."

"I feel like your wife to me, too," I agreed, with a giggle. "And so far, you have nothing to worry about. You're a perfect husband. You know, after we did it for the first time, in Hawaii, I was worried that the special feeling I had when we woke up together the next morning was a once in a lifetime feeling. But now, every time we make love, the feeling afterward is just as special. I'm sure when we wake up in the morning; I'll be just as excited about it as I was in Hawaii."

"And when you wake up as Cam Hightower, the morning after we really do have our wedding, it will be the most special morning of all," J said, and sealed his promise with a kiss.

Camille Elizabeth Hightower... I liked the sound of that.

"So, are you ready to do it again?" I teased, grabbing J's dick, and sucking on his neck.

"You were supposed to wait six weeks, and you said we'd do it just once, remember?

"And don't you remember - whatever you do in the same day is still just the one time?" I reminded him of my epiphany I had shared with him in Hawaii.

"You and your crazy logic," he muttered, but his cock was now ready, and standing at full mast. "What am I ever gonna do with you..."

Waking up in Manhattan Beach the next morning was every bit as special as waking up in Honolulu had been. I sincerely hoped the next two years would really fly by, as my mom predicted they would. Becoming a doctor was a very high priority in my life, but not nearly as important as officially becoming Cam Hightower; Mrs. James Michael Hightower.

I grabbed the phone on the nightstand, and quick quickly called Em. I couldn't wait to give her my new address and phone number.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi Y'all! Thanks again for stickin' with us. Sometimes we…or I…get writer's block and I have to wait for Em and Em to talk to me and tell me what they want me to write. Sheri **__**never**__** seems to have that problem. She is constantly on the move!**_

_**Stephenie owns the boys, but we own the girls. They seem to play well together, huh?**_

_**Okay, let's hear Em's POV on what happened to Cam, and take a trip to NYC with them.**_

CHAPTER 23

EPOV

I had never been as scared in my life as I was seeing the blood pool at Cam's feet. For a moment, James, Em and I just stood there in shock, and then we were all moving to take care of her. When James asked her if this was caused from her taking birth control pills, the look on her face told me what was wrong. Cam was having a miscarriage. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the emergency room of USC Medical Center. At Cam's insistence, James was allowed into the examining cubical with her. After assuring him that we'd be there when he came back, James hurried off after his girl. Em and I walked into the waiting room and sat down, worry etched on both of our faces.

"Oh God, Em; what is the matter with her? This has never happened before" I cried, throwing myself into his arms.

"We just have to wait until James comes back and can tell us," he replied, holding me tight. "In the meantime, Sweetness, you need to try and calm down. Too much stress isn't good for the baby, or you."

"I know, Em" I said, sniffling and reaching for the tissue he was handing me from the table next to him. "But why did this have to happen to Cam? She's such a good person…and loves kids."

It seemed like hours before James came into the waiting room. Em and I stood expectantly.

"What is it, man?" Em asked worriedly. "Where is she?"

"They've taken her for surgery," James said quietly, "to stop the bleeding, and see if they can repair any damage."

He slowly sank down onto a chair, but wouldn't look us in the eyes; making me believe there was something he wasn't telling us.

He glanced up at me after a while as he stood.

"I'd better call her parents," he said turning to find a pay phone. "They should be here. Oh, and Cam doesn't want her parents to know why she's here. I've told the hospital that I'm gonna take care of the bill, and not to bother filing insurance. God, I don't know what I'm gonna tell them. I sure don't want Anthony Caravelli freaking out on me."

"Just tell them that she's having the period from hell," I suggested. "And that they are performing a DNC. It's a pretty simple and common procedure."

He nodded and dialed the Caravelli's number. When he was through with the call, he came back and sat down with Em and me.

"They're on their way." He sighed heavily. "Will you stay here and wait for them?" he asked. "I want to go up to the surgery waiting room."

"Sure, man. We'll bring the up as soon as they get here," Em replied, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go on, we've got this."

"Thanks," he said, and hurried away toward the elevators.

When Mom and Dad Caravelli arrived, we escorted them upstairs. It was almost two hours before the doctor appeared. He looked at all of us sadly.

"The damage was more than I had suspected," he said professionally. "We ended up performing a complete hysterectomy.

I felt the room begin to spin as what he had just said registered. Sheri grabbed me as we both burst into tears. Tony became irate as Em dropped his arm around his friend's shoulder. James just hung his head, and I saw a tear drop down onto his shirt.

"You can come with me," the doctor said, looking at James. "I want you there when I tell her about the surgery."

Tony began shouting that he and Sheri were her parents. Sheri calmed him and told him that Cam needed her lover, not her Daddy at that time. He begrudgingly backed down, and watched his future son-in-law walk away with the doctor.

An hour later, a nurse came to us and led us back to Cam's room. I could tell she'd been crying as she hugged her mom and dad. Em kept his arm around me as I approached her. She looked at me and tears of understanding filled our eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," I cried softly as I hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. You know I'm here for you…always. I love you."

"I know," she replied hoarsely, as I kissed her cheek. "I couldn't get through this without you."

When visiting hours were over, Em and I took Sheri and Tony to their house, as Tony was leaving his car for James. As we pulled up to the beach house, I leaned over and kissed Em.

"We are really blessed, Baby," I murmured as I pulled back. "That could have been you and me back there, at the hospital."

"I know, Babe," he said, running a finger down my cheek. "I feel so bad for them. Although James has always said he didn't want kids, the choice has been taken from him…and Cam."

Sighing, he stepped out of the Jeep and came around to help me out. Taking my hand, we went inside. Suddenly everything caught up with me, and I was exhausted. I had spent the previous day preparing for Cam's party, spent the rest of the night at the hospital, and the tiredness from the pregnancy, all caught up with me and I was ready to collapse. Em caught me as my knees buckled and carried me into the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed.

"I've got to clean up from the party." I groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Don't worry about it, sweetness," Em said, sitting next to me on the side of the bed, rubbing my tummy. "It'll still be there later, when you wake up. Right now, you and 'peanut' here need to rest.

"Peanut. Huh?" I smiled as I settled back down on the pillows, and yawned."

"Yeah, well I thought that was better that 'it' or 'the baby'," he said with a shy grin. "Kinda makes him…or her…seem more real, y'know, a real person."

"You're so cute," I murmured sleepily, reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, reaching for the buttons on my blouse. "Now let's get you ready for bed."

He slipped off my blouse and unhooked my bra. Reaching under my pillow for my nightgown, he held me up while he pulled it over my head and down to my waist. Undoing the button on the side of my maternity slacks, he scooted down to slip off my shoes before sliding the pants off. Lifting me up, he let the gown fall to my feet. I was having hard time staying awake and rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled the covers down. He laid me back down against the pillows, and tucked me in.

"Are you coming to bed, Baby?" I asked through another yawn.

He smoothed my hair back from my face and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll be here in a minute," he whispered. "I just need to make sure everything's locked up."

"Mmhmm," I muttered as my eyes closed. "G'night."

I heard him chuckle as I drifted into sleep.

When Em and I arrived at the hospital the next day, the first thing, after greeting us, Cam asked for some alone time for she and I. Em agreed to follow James to the Caravelli home to drop off Tony's Bentley, and take him to Malibu to pick up the GTO. After kissing me goodbye, he started for the door, followed by James after he'd kissed Cam.

As soon as their footsteps faded, I turned to Cam and hugged her, telling her how sorry I was that she'd miscarried. She looked away from me and down at her hands.

"That's not all of it, Em. I did something else," she said quietly. "I wanted to tell you, but with everything that you just went through, and what everyone advised you to do... I just wanted to handle everything myself, and not even ever tell anyone."

"What do you mean by 'something else', Cam?" I asked as my heart began to pound. "What did you do?"

She just looked at me, tears filling her eyes, and confirmed my suspicions. She had had an abortion. I gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly.

"I tried to. But, I knew what I was going to do. And, after your experience, I couldn't ask you to go to the clinic with me. Besides, Emmett would have freaked about you going back there again - for any reason. So I just thought I'd do it, get it over with, and no one would ever be the wiser. I never dreamed...I thought it was just a simple procedure..." She started to cry. "Em, it's horrible. I'm so glad you didn't do it. If there had been any way...but there wasn't."

"Oh, Cam," I cried, wrapping my arms around her, tears filling my own eyes. "Didn't you know that I'd be there for you no matter what? Just like you were there for me?"

Then I realized exactly what she had said.

"Any way what, Cam, there wasn't what?" I asked in confusion.

"Any way the baby could have been J's. It belonged to one of …those guys. J used a rubber every time we did it, after I stopped taking the pill. It couldn't have been his. He wasn't going to come and rescue me at the last minute, and we'd get married, and have our baby. It wasn't his. And he didn't know about it, anyway."

"You didn't even tell J?" I was shocked, not understanding "You kept everything all to yourself?"

"I didn't want everyone to get crazy. I didn't know how J would feel about me having an abortion, even though it wasn't his baby. Even if I would have decided to just have it, and give it up for adoption, my parents would have made us get married, thinking it was J's baby," she explained. "Or I would have had to tell dad about the rape... rapes... and then he'd kill someone for sure. It just seemed like the easiest thing to do was to just get the abortion, and not tell anyone. I never dreamed in a million years, something like this could happen. Em, I feel so bad about everything. J knows about the abortion now, but he is being such a love, and so supportive, and he says he understands why I did it."

"Of course he understands and supports you," I said softly, brushing her hair back from her face. "He loves you."

"But I wonder what he really thinks. I mean, now that I can't ever have kids. He says he's okay with it, but is he really?" she asked tearfully. "He'll be hurting when Emmett and your son are throwing a football back and forth, or when Em teaches him how to surf. J will never know what it's like to have a son. Will he hold this against me someday? Throw it all back in my face?"

"Oh Cam, no, I'm sure he won't," I said soothingly. "He told Em several times, before we met them, that he never wanted kids. Em has always wanted at least two, but he said James was sure about it. No kids for him, period. Maybe, it's the other way around. Maybe he was only gonna have a baby with you, because that's what you wanted, but it wasn't really what he wanted at all."

"I hope you're right. We've never actually seriously asked each other about kids. It was always something I just took for granted," she told me. "Everyone has kids. But now I realize, not everyone does. We never will." She was quiet for a moment before she added. "J will never get me pregnant. I'll never give J a son. We'll never have a baby of our own."

"Cam, honey, you can always adopt," I told her. "You'd take the newborn home from the hospital, and you and J would be great parents."

"No, I don't want to adopt. I know that sounds selfish, but I don't think it would work for me. I'd only be able to raise my own baby - mine and J's baby." She replied firmly, but grinned. "We'll be happy being God-parents to your kids. I'll be the best aunt ever. Now, I'll tell you something no one else knows. I've changed my mind about studying cardiology. I'm going to be an OB-GYN, specializing in surgery. I'll make sure no one goes through what I just did."

Cam and I were giggling over the plans for our trip to New York City, in six weeks, when Em and James came back into the room. We spent the next couple of hours watching TV and just enjoying each other's company. When visiting hours were over, we left them, telling them we'd be back the next day.

So was our routine for the next four days. James called us on the last day, saying Cam was being discharged and they were going to her parent's home, and would call us later.

Em came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and patting my rounded tummy.

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?" I asked, leaning my head back against his shoulder, looking up into his face. "So much has happened, and we've grown so much. You do realize what day this is, don't you?"

I watched as his expression went from confusion to realization.

"Oh my God," he said exclaimed as he turned me to face him. "It's the anniversary of the most fortuitous day of my life, Babe; the day I met you. I was just another surfer on the beach until then. Now look at me, I'm a married man with a baby on the way."

"Do you regret anything, Baby?" I asked looking deep into his sparkling blue eyes. "If you could change anything, would you?"

"Maybe that we could have waited a little longer for this little one," he replied, placing his hand on my stomach. "But now that he's on the way, I get more excited each day."

Suddenly I felt a jolt in my stomach. I looked up at Em and saw the surprise on his face. He'd felt it, too, and suddenly he was grinning to beat the band.

"That's my boy," he boomed. "It feels like he is gonna be a football player, just like his old man!"

"But what if your boy turns out to be your girl?" I asked, laughing at the incredulous look on his face, and then teased. "Will you love her any less?"

"Oh, hell no," he said. "I think a girl would be far out. She could play soccer."

"You're so silly." I laughed. "I just hope that whatever we have will be healthy, and if it is a girl that she would be as close with you as I am with Daddy. I think you'd be an old softie with a girl."

He blushed, scowling, and then burst out laughing, hugging me tightly.

"You know sweetness," he said, quieting. "Whether 'Peanut' is, a boy or girl, the baby will be loved and cared for with all I have in me. It is part of you and me, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Suddenly 'Peanut" kicked again, as if to say he agreed.

For the next few weeks, between Cam's mom, Grandma Camille, and me, Cam was well taken care of. Finally the doctor released her, saying how pleased he was with her recovery. And it was just in time; our trip to New York City was two weeks away.

After all the drama of the past few weeks, we were finally headed for New York City. We had all been before, just not at the same time. I was looking forward to sharing my favorite NYC sights with Em, as he was to share his with me. I had the feeling that they were almost all one and the same. We were too much alike for them not to be.

The phone rang and I stopped my packing to answer it.

"Hey you," I heard Cam on the other end. "What's happening?"

"Just trying to finish up packing for the trip," I replied with a sigh. "It's the first time I've packed for Em and I a little at a loss here."

"I'd just pack what I liked to see him wearing," she replied with a laugh. "But knowing you, that would only be his boxers!"

"Ooh, Cam!" I giggled. "You may have something there. But then we'd never see a show or go shopping, and that would defeat the purpose for this trip. And, I do need maternity clothes; I'm really starting to show."

"Too bad maternity clothes are so gross," she replied. "It would be nice if someone would design some far out things. Maybe you could just wear flowing muumuus."

"Mmm, that's an idea," I replied. "And, with the empire waist being so popular, maybe we could find some 'cute' dresses and blouses instead of those horrid 'boxy' things. Just because a woman is peggers doesn't mean she has to look frumpy!"

"You're right, Em," she said, suddenly quiet.

"Oh, Cam, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." I cried, mortified that I hadn't taken her into consideration. "Please, I didn't think…"

"Em, you don't have to apologize for anything," she said gently. "I'm actually going to have to live motherhood vicariously through you. I don't want you to miss out on a minute of your joy. Besides, I'm gonna be the best "Auntie" ever, remember?"

"You're the best, you know that?" I whispered.

"Of course I am!" She laughed. "And you love me. You just can't help yourself."

"You're such a ditz!" I laughed. "I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

"Well, I'm gonna let you get back to your packing. Five o'clock in the morning will be here before we know it," she said. "Daddy has the limo picking us up at five, and then out to pick you guys up. He didn't want any of us leaving our cars at the airport. So, I'll see you in the morning; bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Cam," I replied and hung up the phone.

New York

Our plane touched down at Kennedy International Airport at 11:32 am on Wednesday, August 3, 1967.

(A/N: The airport was originally known as Idlywild. The name was changed to John F. Kennedy International Airport in 1963; but called Kennedy International Airport until 1968, when it officially became JFK.)

We had flown first class, and it was an uneventful flight, mostly…if you discount Cam and Me giggling and driving the men crazy. And, why was it that no matter where we flew to, the stewardesses just had to flirt with Em and James? We didn't care for that at all!

We were so excited. This was the first time Cam and I had come to NYC together. Em kept looking at me and chuckling as James rolled his eyes playfully. They really didn't know what they were in for. We had one week to do everything we wanted, and it was going to be a tight schedule.

We were staying at the Plaza, in a two bedroom suite with a sitting room and small dining area between. It was very luxurious, and made us feel special. As Em tipped the Bell boy after he'd set our luggage on the padded seat at the end of the bed, I walked over to the en-suite. I squealed at the sight of the huge tub and extra roomy shower. Em came in to see what I was carrying on about. I just pointed at the tub and shower and after getting a look at them, he got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I am looking forward to trying them out, Babe," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Think of what we could do in all that space."

"I tell you what," I replied, looking up into his face, kissing the point of his chin "You go over and tell Cam and James that I need a nap, and you're staying with me. And we'll see just how roomy they are."

"I'll be right back," he groaned, kissing me sweetly, and then literally ran into the sitting room.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. My Em was always ready for some nookie, but then so was I.

Twenty minutes later, I was relaxing back against the solid expanse of my husband's chest; partially submerged in the tub of hot water and bubbles. His arms were wrapped around me, his hands resting on my five and a half month rounded belly, tickling my belly button; which was not yet a full-fledged 'outie'. I covered his hands with mine as I laid my head back against his shoulder.

"It doesn't get much better than this, Baby," I murmured as he bent his head and kissed me. "When you hold me like this I feel safe and protected, like our lives are perfect. And shortly 'Peanut' will share it with us."

As if the baby heard me, I received a sharp kick, right under Em's hand. He let out a booming laugh, patting the spot.

"That's right, little one," he said with a chuckle. "Soon we'll be a family, one with so much love floating around that nothing can spoil it."

Another kick and another booming laugh. Suddenly my eyes were filled with tears, and my heart was nearly bursting. What had I ever done to deserve this happy life?

Thank you, God. I thought to myself. I owe you one.

Slowly Em's huge gentle hands began to slide up and cup my breasts. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Your tits have always been beautiful, sweetness," he whispered into my ear, kissing my neck. "But now they're magnificent."

I groaned as his thumbs caressed my nipples, feeling the pull between my thighs. It was only a few seconds before I felt his hardness pressing into my lower back.

"Mmm…" I moaned as he pinched my nipples. "They're more sensitive, too."

His groan echoed mine as I wiggled back against him, feeling his hard cock twitch.

"Move up, Babe," he rasped. "I need to take you to the bed…now!"

As I scooted forward, he stood up and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed two fluffy towels, wrapping one around his hips. Reaching down, he lifted me out of the water and dried me off before picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom and gently laid me down. I grasped the towel from around him, and pulled him down to me.

He hovered over me, leaning down to capture my mouth in a heated kiss.. Then he started a heated trail down my body. As his lips sucked my nipples into his mouth, I arched up to him. The draw from his suction traveled straight to my center, causing a pool of moisture to form. I groaned deeply.

After treating the other breast to the same arousing treatment, he continued down. Sitting back on his knees, he leaned forward and caressed my belly, kissing

and tickling my navel with the tip of his tongue. Then he placed his gentle hands around the rounded swell of my stomach, drawing gentle circles with his thumbs, and kissed all around it.

""Hey Peanut," he murmured to the round bump. "Daddy wants to love your mama, so you go to sleep for a while, okay? I love you, sweet baby, and I promise to be there when you need me. Just let Mama and Daddy have a little while, okay?

I giggled as I felt a soft kick and watched Em pull back.

"I guess you got your answer, huh?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," he replied, his eyes twinkling up at me as he bent down to kiss my belly again. "Peanut already knows to mind his daddy."

Then, his eyes darkened, and he continued where he'd left off. For the next hour we were lost in our own little world of loving, and then we fell asleep, happy and satiated.

It was after seven o'clock when we met Cam and James in the sitting room for dinner. We had decided earlier to just order in room service because of the hectic few days ahead. We all ordered New York Strip steaks with salad and baked potato. Of course we had to order dessert; Bananas Foster for Cam, Carrot Cake for James, and Triple Chocolate Cake for Em. I think I grossed them all out when I ordered vanilla ice cream with peanut butter and pickles.

"Eww," Cam muttered, burying her face against James's chest. "That is just disgusting, Em!"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." I came back. "It's totally groovy. The sweet and salty and sour all at the same time just melts on your tongue."

James just shook his head, screwing up his handsome face.

"I think she may scar 'Peanut' for life with her silly cravings," Em told them as he shuddered. "Last week she sent me out to get her brownies and cheese."

I just laughed at them as we waited for the desserts to arrive. They all stared at me incredulously as I dragged a pickle through the peanut butter and then the ice cream before taking a big crunchy bite. Keeping their eyes on their own desserts, they managed to devour them without too much trouble.

Em placed the dinner cart out into the hallway, and we all settled in to watch a little TV. The Virginian caught the guys' eye, so Cam and I settled down on the two couches with James and Em. At nine o'clock, we decided it was time for bed as we had to be up early for the fashion shows the next day.

Our first full day would be filled with three different fashion shows. Up and coming designers such as Calvin Klein, Givenchy, Yves St Laurent, Pierre Cardin and Mary Quant, were scheduled to preview their designs. I was really looking forward to Mary Quant's offerings. She had the grooviest style.

So, Thursday morning found Cam and me in a taxi headed for the venue, and Em and James were going to scout out different things for us to see and do in the city.

We arrived in the garment district and found our seats in the large warehouse viewing room. There were six rows of plush seated chairs and most were already occupied. Looking around, Cam and I kept gasping and pointing at the notable celebrities seated around us. Audrey Hepburn sat regally scanning her program.

"Oh, my God," Cam whispered frantically, pointing to our left and up two rows. "There's Sharon Tate and Barbara Parkins from Valley of the Dolls."

We had just seen the movie two weeks before. Other notables were Tuesday Weld, Yvette Mimieux, Natalie Wood, Connie Stevens, and Anne Bancroft. Cam and I were star struck. Living in Bell Air, we saw film stars all the time, but never all at once at a non-film related occasion.

We continued looking around excitedly, and soon the shows began. For the next six hours, we were inundated with some of the most beautiful, and sometimes weird, fashion designs. We learned how to select the ones we wanted to purchase in the future, and had spent quite a bit of money.

When the day was over, we were totally exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to return to the hotel, soak in a hot bath, and relax. Unfortunately, our guys had other plans for us.

I had just stepped into the water when Em came barreling into the bathroom.

"James and I have a surprise for you and Cam," he told me as he stripped down himself. "You'll need to hurry while I take a quick shower. Our dinner reservations are for six o'clock pm. We have to be at the theater by eight."

"Oh, Em," I whined with a tired sigh. "I'm so tired, Baby, I just wanted to relax tonight."

"This is the chance of a lifetime, sweetness," he called from the shower, sticking his head out of the glass door. "We'll never get this chance again, and I promise to get you back here to bed no later than ten. You're gonna love it, Babe."

I smiled tiredly and stood up, reaching for a towel. He watched me for a moment, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Don't even think about it, mister," I scolded as I wrapped myself in fluffy softness. "If we've got to leave soon, we don't have time to play."

He smiled, his dimples causing my center to contract. He was so gorgeous, and he was mine. Soon he was singing at the top of his lungs as the water sluiced down his body. I grinned, shaking my head, and went to the vanity and proceeded to put on my make-up.

"You said we're going to the theater," I said as he stepped out of the shower. "Are we going formal?"

"No," he replied, rubbing his curls with another towel, and then wrapping hit around his hips. "This isn't a regular show, so casual is fine."

"Should I wear a dress or pants?" I asked as he stepped up behind me and bent down to kiss my neck.

"Pants will be fine, sweetness," he murmured into my ear. "You are gonna be blown away by this, I promise."

"Okay," I replied, covering his hand on my shoulder with mine, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "But please, let's not make it too late tonight, I really am tired."

"I promise, Babe," he said kissing the top of my head before hurrying off into the bedroom. He was really excited. I just grinned as I finished up my make-up and hair.

After dressing, I felt fat and constricted by the pants. After telling Em, I decided to go with one of my 'floaty' dresses…no constrictions anywhere! He just shook his head at me.

"Babe, you look perfect," he claimed, kissing my forehead. "You wear whatever you want; I want you to be comfortable."

"You're too good to me Sweet Cheeks," I answered, slipping into my sandals and picking up my small purse. "I really appreciate it, you know." I added, kissing him softly before turning to go into the sitting room.

Cam and James were waiting for us. She looked as weary as I was, but smiled courageously, and soon we were on our way. We were taken by taxi to Little Italy, where we dined on Linguini with clam sauce, green salad with the house dressing, and slices of hot French bread. Of course, cannoli was our dessert of choice. The restaurant was a tiny hole in the wall mom and pop business.

"How did you hear about this place?" I asked, savoring the last bite of my cannoli.

"We met a couple of guys at a diner earlier and they recommended it," James replied. "Then they told us about this rock musical they were a part of and invited us to a rehearsal tonight."

"Just like that?" Cam asked skeptically.

"No, love," James said. "We talked to them for a while, telling them we were only here for a week. That's when they asked us to come to their rehearsal."

"I really think we'll like it, Sweetness," Em joined in. "It sounds really righteous."

Cam and I looked at each other as we headed out to get a taxi to take us to the New Public Theater in the East Village; a new musical in a new theater.

When we arrived, Em led us around to the side of the building into a dark alleyway to the stage door. He knocked and spoke to the guard. Almost immediately, we were ushered inside to the backstage area. A few minutes later, a tall lanky man with bushy red hair came over to us, a big smile on his face.

"Emmett, James," he said shaking their hands. "I'm glad you made it. And these must be your pretty ladies."

"Yeah, this is my wife, Emily," Em said, taking my hand. "And this is James's girl, Camille."

Cam and I shook hands with him as Emmett introduced him as James Rado.

"So, you got a bun in the oven, huh?" he asked Em as he grinned at me, reaching out to pat my stomach. "That's far out, man."

I stepped back a bit behind Em, not really liking this stranger touching me. He didn't even seem to realize it, and turned to lead us out into the theater.

Shortly, we found ourselves seated in the front row of the theater, anxiously waiting for the rehearsal to begin. Soon we were immersed in the disjointed workings of a play rehearsal. It was a little hard to follow, and it wouldn't be until the movie was made that we really understood what we were seeing. The music, however, was totally rad! Hair, Easy to be Hard, Good Morning Starshine and, my personal favorite, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, were just a few of the songs we heard.

James Rado invited us to join him and his partner Gerome Ragni for a late supper, but Em politely refused when he looked at me. I was dragging.

I fell asleep during the taxi ride back to the hotel, and Em carried me, still half asleep, up to our suite. Saying goodnight to Cam and James, he continued on to our bedroom. He gently helped me remove my clothes, and after slipping my nightgown over my head, tucked me into the bed. Ten minutes later, he slid in next to me and, pulling me to his side, he fell into a deep sleep.

We saw two more shows, another musical Fiddler on the Roof…which had Emmett dancing around the suite singing If I Were a Rich Man…and a romantic comedy Barefoot in the Park that had us laughing our heads off.

The next few days, we played tourist, visiting the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Guggenheim, and my favorite, the Statue of Liberty/ Ellis Island tour.

The ferry ride and after visiting Ellis Island, the tour of the statue grounds was all I could manage, Em and James were excited to climb to the top of the crown, and Cam elected to stay with me as they went. It would take over two hours to climb up the three hundred fifty four steps and another two hours to climb back down.

After kissing them goodbye, Cam and I wandered into the gift shops and bought a cold drink before we found a shady spot on the grounds, and sat and enjoyed the sea breeze.

"How are you feeling, Cam," I asked once we settled. "Is everything okay? How's James doing?"

"He's amazing, Em," she replied with a big smile. "He is so loving and sweet. Ever since my stay in the hospital, he's changed. He's not so commanding and demanding. He talks with me instead of to me. He asks my opinion and really listens. I guess the pregnancy, and its aftermath, changed both of us. We're closer than ever."

"I'm so happy for you," I said taking her hand. "You deserve to be happy, and so does he. We are the luckiest girls in the world, aren't we? I mean, we have great guys and pretty secure futures."

"Yeah, we are," she replied, sitting back against the tree trunk, and patting her lap. "Come on, honey, lie down and put your head on my lap. You looked wiped out."

"I am," I replied, settling down with a yawn. "I love you, Soul Sister. I couldn't do this without you."

"I'll be here for you, Em," she replied, running her hand gently over my tummy. "I'm gonna be the best auntie to this little one of yours. Whatever you need, you and 'Peanut' got it."

"Thanks, Cam," I said with a sigh. "I'm here for you, too."

My eyes closed, and the next thing I knew, Em was kissing my cheek.

"Hey, Babe," he said quietly. "You've got to wake up, our ferry leaves in ten minutes."

He helped me to my feet and James pulled Cam to hers. An hour and a half later, we were back at the hotel.

"Are you sure you want to see a show tonight, sweetness?" Em asked as we entered the suite.

"Absolutely," I replied, stopping to look up at him. "I've wanted to see Barbra Streisand in Funny Girl for like forever. Now that she's reprised her role in the West End production at the Prince of Wales Theater, I'll get to. Please, Em, I really want to see her in it. She's the best."

"Okay, Babe," he said smiling down at me. "But only if you take a good long nap. We can have a late supper after the show."

"I'm already on my way," I said laughing happily.

It was the most wonderful show I'd ever seen. Cam and I couldn't help chattering away on the way to the restaurant and the highlight of the night was actually running into Barbra and her entourage there. We told her how much we enjoyed her performance and she graciously signed our theater programs.

We had one day and night left before returning home. We all decided on a lazy day, sleeping in, taking a walk in Central Park and resting in the afternoon before going to see the newest James Bond movie, You Only Live Twice. Cam and I drooled over Sean Connery and the guys loved all the explosions and secret agent gadgets, not to mention the beautiful girls.

The next morning, we packed our bags and caught our one o'clock pm flight from Kennedy International to Los Angeles International and home. As we deplaned, Em looked at me and gasped.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Just a little overly tired," I replied. "Why?"

"Your face and hands look really swollen," he said. "Cam look at her."

"Oh my God, Em, he's right," she cried. "I think maybe we should get her to the emergency room…pronto!"

They found our limo and told the driver to hot foot it to the hospital. My head was beginning to hurt and my heart to race, and I was getting scared. I squeezed Emmett's hand tightly as a nurse sat me in a wheelchair and pushed me toward the examining rooms. Em stayed with me…at his insistence…while the doctor on duty examined me; my doctor having been called and was on his way. When he was through, he noted everything on my chart and told us that Dr. Langly would tell us the results of the battery of tests they had performed.

"Baby?" He asked softly, kissing my cheek, wrapping me in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, Em," I replied hoarsely. "And it feels like my heart is gonna burst through my chest. What could it be? Is something wrong with the baby?" I started to cry.

"I don't know, Sweetness," he answered, a crack in his own voice. "We just have to wait for Dr. Langly to get here. I think I need to go call our folks and let them know what's happening. I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'm scared, Baby," I whimpered, rubbing my hand across my stomach. "I couldn't handle it if something happens to 'Peanut'"

He squeezed me and kissed my forehead.

"It will be okay," he whispered. "It just has to be. I'm gonna go call now, alright?"

I nodded. "But please hurry. I need you here." He caressed my cheek and hurried out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Dr. Langly had arrived and looked over the chart and test results, and giving me a short exam. Em, Mama and Daddy, Mom and Dad, and Cam and James were in the room when he told us that I had Preeclampsia, also known as pregnancy induced hypertension…high blood pressure. He assured us that we'd caught it early and he didn't see any real cause for alarm as long as I got plenty of rest, stayed away from salt, adhered to a sensible diet, exercised, stayed calm and took any meds needed to reduce the blood pressure.

"We want to keep you overnight for observation," he said smiling reassuringly. "You and the baby will be fine, Emily, as long as you do as I say."

"Oh, she will," Em said seriously, "I'll make sure of it."

"Me, too," Cam declared. "I'll be there whenever I can."

"Well, I believe that you're in good hands, Emily, so I'm going to leave. I'll see you in the morning," Dr. Langly said with a chuckle.

"And I'll be there when you have to go to class, Emmett," Mama said to him after the Dr. left.

"Classes!" I cried "What about my classes? I have to go to school. What can we do?"

"Relax, Sweetness," Em soothed. "We'll figure something out. Maybe we could get the professors you'll have to let you study at home until the baby comes. That way you won't get behind."

"Do you think they might?" I asked hopefully. "I just gotta become a lawyer so we can work together, Baby."

"We'll see what the college says," he replied. "But right now you have to rest."

He politely, but firmly, began to usher everyone out. Mom and Dad, hugged me, and Janine offered her time, too.

"Afterall, it's my grandchild, too." She smiled. "And I can hardly wait. We want to make sure that you and 'Peanut'…did you say Emmett?" He nodded at his mother. "To make sure that you, Emily, and 'Peanut are in perfect health when he arrives."

Mama and Daddy were the next to leave after assuring us that they were there if we needed them.

"I had a touch of high blood pressure with you and your brother," Mama said, brushing the hair back from my face. "And look how great you both turned out."

"You take care and do what the doctor says, mi bella," Daddy said as he hugged and kissed me, and then turned to Em. "You'd best take good care of her, boy."

"I will, sir," Em replied, shaking his hand. "I promise."

Daddy gave a curt nod and Mama kissed his cheek, and then they too were gone. That left Cam and James.

"We're gonna leave, too, man," James said, clamping a hand on Em's shoulder. "You know where we are if you need us."

"Thanks, James," Em replied. "That means a lot."

"And you listen to him, you hear?" he said to me as he kissed my cheek.

"I will, I promise." I replied. "Thanks for being here."

Cam held me tight. "You scared me Soul Sister," she whispered. "You know I'm here, right?"

"Yeah," I said, hugging her back. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Em," she answered, taking James's hand, and following him out the door. "Bye for now."

"Bye," I called to her.

The next thing I felt was Em climbing up on the bed with me. It was a tight fit, but I didn't care. I needed to feel him near me.

"I'm sorry, Em," I said softly.

"Sweetness, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said, wrapping his arm across my round belly. "These things happen sometimes and we just have to do what the doctor says. We'll be fine, all three of us."

"I love you Emmett." I whispered, turning my head to kiss him.

"Love you, too, Emily," he replied softly. "Now I think you really need to rest."

"Yes, sir," I replied with a chuckle, and closed my eyes. I heard his sigh and murmured "Thank you, God." as I fell asleep.

_**A/N: Did you enjoy NYC as much as our kids did? Some really fine shows, and lots of new fashions to choose from. What is now in store for them? Em has three and a half months before little 'Peanut' is due. Will it be a boy or girl? What would YOU like for it to be?**_

_**AGAIN…PLEASE REVIEW! We need your perspective here.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, but with the holidays and all, I've been sooo busy. I hope you all had a great Christmas and are planning to have a great New Year.**_

_**So, lets get on with it and find out how our kids are doin' after their trip to New York.**_

Chapter 24

CPOV

Once again, J prevailed, and we didn't have sex again until we got to New York. I'd never admit it, of course, but his sticking to his guns was probably helpful in my recovery process. My doctor, Dr. Frankel, was pleased with how well I had healed up physically, but strongly suggested some form of counseling for my emotional healing. I assured him for the umpteenth time my emotions were just fine, thank you very much, and I didn't need to discuss my stupidity with some shrink.

Luckily, J agreed with me on that one. Neither of us wanted to discuss what we considered our private life with anyone but each other, and maybe Em and Em. Had I returned home, and not moved in with J, things might have been different, but as it was, we were happy, and reconciled to being just the two of us forever, doting on Em and Em's kids as Auntie Cam and Uncle James. We really were both fine with that idea.

During our trip to New York, Em and I took shopping to a whole new level. We had the experience of a lifetime attending a fashion show, and actually sitting in the midst of Sharon Tate, Barbara Parkins, and Natalie Wood, to name a few of the major celebrities in attendance. We had been blessed with practically limitless spending ability, but were very choosey, and felt we had gotten our money's worth. At least, Em would be the best dressed pregnant girl in Malibu, and I would turn heads on the USC campus.

Besides shopping, we did all the tourist stuff: Broadway musicals, the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, yadda, yadda, yadda. Somehow, Em and J managed to meet James Rado at a bar, and snag an invitation to see a dress rehearsal of "Hair." It was the most far out night of all.

One of the shows we saw was "Barefoot in the Park," which reignited the spark I had for acting. I had taken Drama in both junior high and high school, and had been cast in several plays, but after seeing the Neil Simon smash hit, I decided to add a Drama class to my schedule at college. Better that than an art class.

Sharing a suite with Em and Em was very interesting, to put it one way. They were either out on the town with us, or in bed doing it. J and I had a lot of making love to catch up on, so it worked out perfect for both of us couples. Funny part was Em and J were the screamers; Emmett and I were much quieter during an orgasm.

Once we got back home, school was only a few weeks away. Em and I had always planned on being roomies, and living on campus in the dorm. She was going to attend the first week of classes, then have Emmett bring her completed work to class and pick up her next assignments. By doing that, she would keep up with her class without leaving home; the perfect solution to the problem of having a newborn to care for.

The day after we got home from New York, my parents invited us out for dinner at my Mom's favorite restaurant, The Fog Cutter. We happily accepted their invitation, and I looked forward to showing off one of my new designer outfits purchased on our trip. Mom and Dad had had the second bedroom at our beach house converted to a walk-in closet for me while we were in New York, much to J's surprise when we returned home, but as I began receiving the packages of clothes I'd shipped home, he quickly understood the necessity of the remodel.

"How did you like the change we made to your house?" Dad asked, in a tone somewhere between joking and sarcastic. "You may want to keep that in mind, when you look for houses to buy when you get married."

"I was surprised, all right, but I should have expected something like that. I've seen her closet in BelAir. It's the size of our living room," J responded, with a chuckle. "We'll definitely need a house with a huge master bedroom and walk in closet, a good size family room, and a kitchen that's mostly for looks."

All of us laughed at that remark, although I did plan on learning how to cook at least a few dishes. I wanted to be able to invite my future in-laws over for a dinner I prepared myself. Not to mention, Gramma Camille insisted that every Caravelli could make good pasta, and I wasn't going to be the exception to that family rule. Dad was actually a good cook, when it came to making Italian, something my Okie mother left strictly up to him.

We were enjoying our prime rib when the topic of conversation took a detour.

"So, have you made an appointment with the psychologist yet?" Mom asked, smiling sweetly, and knowing full well I hadn't. "Dr. Frankel says it's almost critical to your complete healing process."

"I'm healed up just fine, Mom," I answered, becoming a mirror image of her smile. "If I needed to talk to someone about having a hysterectomy, I'd just talk to you. You lived through the experience well enough."

"Yes, but if I would have had it without ever having a child, I'm sure it would have been traumatic for me," she countered. "I always had female problems, just as you have, but at least I was blessed once before the procedure. Later on, you may have hidden emotions pop up because you didn't deal with them now. Please, Cam, reconsider, and at least attend one session."

"If you don't like the guy, you don't have to go again," Dad added his two cents.

"Okay, I appreciate your concern, but J and I have talked about it, and we don't think it's necessary. Right, Sweet Love?" I asked, seeking his support.

"Umm, actually..." J hedged, and quickly squeezed my hand.

"No way," I declared, feeling cornered as the three of them ganged up on me. "She talked you into it?"

"Don't feel bad," Dad assured a red-faced J. "She can talk the devil into going to church."

Three pairs of eyes stared at me, pleading silently for me to give in, and make the appointment. This was enough to make you want to skip dessert.

"Oh, all right," I muttered, giving J as dirty a look as I could muster up. "I'll make the damn appointment, but if I don't like it, I'm NOT going back. You promised, Dad."

"Fair enough," Dad said, then leaned forward and added, "and watch your mouth. I still don't swear in front of my mother, out of respect."

"Yes, daddy," I pouted, sticking my lower lip out. "No disrespect intended."

"Okay, then," he said, and then kissed me on the cheek, causing mom and J to both roll their eyes, and shake their heads.

The rest of the evening went by on a lighter note, until J and I got into his car to go home.

"I can't believe you choose sides with my Mom," I accused. "I thought we agreed on this."

"She has some valid points, besides, Dr. Frankel called me at work, and he is really adamant that it's the best thing for you. I'll go with you, if you want me there," he volunteered.

"Thanks. I'll let you know," I sighed. "Am I acting weird, or something? I'm really not freaked out about anything. Not any more, since you and Em know the true story. Why do I have to dredge up the whole thing again? Relive the nightmare? I think that's gonna make it worse."

"Just try it for your parents, and Dr. Frankel, and for me. If it gets too heavy, we'll leave, and never go back. And this time, I won't let anyone change my mind," J promised.

The next morning, before I could stop him, J called Dr. Ravenscroft, the doctor recommended by Dr. Frankel, and made the appointment for the following day. I sulked around the house, and finally decided to go see Em, while J was at work.

"Hey, you," she greeted me at the front door, and then padded back to the den. "I've started getting the boxes we shipped from New York. Have you?"

"Yes, two came yesterday. It's a good thing the closet got finished before we got home, or I'd be hanging clothes in the doorways," I said, laughing.

We chatted about freshman orientation, only a couple weeks away, how she was doing, and the details of the baby shower I'd be giving her. I guess she could tell something was bothering me - can't hide anything from Em - and finally demanded to know what was up.

"Everyone ganged up on me, and I have to go see a stupid shrink," I admitted. "Don't you think that's just ridiculous? I'm fine."

Em sat there for a minute, looking me in the eye before she finally spoke. "You know, Honey, maybe it's not all that ridiculous. I mean, I can see where they're coming from. Even if your parents just think endometriosis was the cause, having a hysterectomy at our age is still traumatic. If they knew the whole story... yeah, I think maybe you should go and really open up about the whole thing. Usually, victims of rape go through counseling, just because of that. What happened to you was a lot worse than just the rape part."

Realizing my last shred of hope to get out of the appointment had just vaporized, I sighed in resolution.

"Et tu, Brute?" I quoted the line from Julius Caesar.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad," Em said, patting my knee, and then giving me a hug.

"Yes, it will," I whined, defending my attitude, as I laid my head on her shoulder. "I don't need it, but I'll go, and just talk the guy's ear off. He'll see I'm fine, and then everyone can just relax, and leave me alone.

J was extra sweet and loving that night, knowing I was still upset. He brought home pepperoni with extra jalapeno pizza, and even that didn't help my bitchy mood. I actually wallowed in my purple funk until we got in bed. By then, he'd had enough of my sarcasm.

"Cam, you're going tomorrow, and nothing is going to change that," he said firmly. "Now, put on your big girl panties, and get over it."

"Make up your mind, J. Do you want my panties 'on' or I thought you preferred them off, in bed," I sneered.

"That's it!" he retorted, pulling me into a tight embrace, and kissing me soundly.

He continued to kiss me as I struggled to push him away. As his tongue probed my mouth, my mood took a one-eighty, and I began kissing him back earnestly. Within a few moments, we were making love passionately, reaffirming our commitment. We fell asleep wrapped around each other.

A few hours later, I woke him up, wanting to have sex again. He was thrilled, and very obliging.

The next day, J drove me to the doctor's office, but had to remain in the waiting room during my session, per Dr. Ravenscroft's orders. I was practically shaking, I was so nervous, as I walked into his office, and sat down across from him. The doctor was a lot younger than I anticipated - only in his late twenties - which made it even more awkward. He was extremely good looking, with root beer eyes, chestnut hair, and a fading tan. He smoked a pipe of vanilla tobacco, thankfully having an immediate calming effect. I decided he was a dead ringer for Omar Sharif, himself; my own personal Dr. Zhivago.

"Good morning, Camille," he started, "I'm glad you decided to give me a try."

"Please, call me Cam," I requested, mentally adding, "If I wasn't with J, I'd definitely give you more than just a try."

"I understand a little bit about your case: you were the victim of a gang rape, resulting in pregnancy, an abortion, and subsequent hysterectomy. Is that correct?" he asked, gently.

"Yeah, that's me in a nutshell," I quipped, trying to add see-I'm-okay-with-it to my voice.

"That's quite a hand for someone to be dealt," he sympathized. "These attackers were strangers?"

"Actually, I sort of hooked up with one of them during Easter Vacation, at the beach, while my real boyfriend was out of town. We had a fight, and were on hold," I explained, not wanting to sound loose or trashy. "The guy and I both took mescaline, and ended up at the house he was renting with some students from Boise State. I guess he got friendly, and then, his two friends decided to... "

To my surprise, my voice cracked, and I felt tears building up. Where was this coming from? I was over this…really.

"I don't remember vivid details, but more like flashes of things, and feelings. The drug was really strong, and I hadn't eaten in a few days, so I crashed pretty hard. I remember waking up in my car, and driving home, taking a shower…a few showers. Then J... James, my boyfriend, came home, and we got back together. So I was okay."

"You were okay before you found out you were pregnant," he stated, sounding as if he was sure he was correct.

"Yeah, I guess before. When I realized I was late, you know, with my period, I went to the clinic for a test."

"The Free Clinic?" he asked, and stopped writing on the tablet he was making notes on.

"Um, does that matter?" I asked, still not wanting to get them in trouble.

"Not really," he assured me. "Whatever you tell me stays between me and you, period. I'm just trying to get a complete case file. Going to The Free Clinic is different from going to your regular physician, that's all."

"Okay, then, yeah, The Free Clinic. They confirmed I was pregnant, so I made an appointment for them to do an abortion the next day."

"Did you tell anyone you were pregnant, or planning to have an abortion?" he questioned.

"No, no one. I thought I could just get it done, and no one would ever know..." again the tears threatened to spill over. "They do hundreds every day. I never dreamed..."

The traitor tears began pouring down my face, at the memory. Dr. Ravenscroft handed me a box of tissue, and seemed to study me from across his desk. He didn't speak again until I had gotten myself under control, and was able to continue.

"Did you go straight from the clinic to the hospital?" he inquired, writing once again.

"No, I went home, took a nap, and got ready for my birthday party that evening. After my party, I started bleeding really heavy, so Em and Em, and J took me to the emergency room. They tried to do a dilation scrape thing, D and C, but it wasn't... they couldn't... I was... then they... I was over this. You're making me do it all over again." I sobbed, throwing mental daggers at the ogre in the guise of a doctor sitting across from me.

"You may very well be outwardly over parts of your ordeal, but you've suppressed a great deal of the pain and anguish you suffered. There are emotional scars as real and as deep as the physical ones. Emotional trauma is as powerful and just as devastating to your mind as physical trauma is to your body. Dr. Frankel dealt with the physical; let me help repair the emotional," he whispered softly, the sincerity evident in his voice and facial expression.

All I could do was nod my head. After another few moments of my ragged breathing and occasional sniffle, we began again. Dr. Ravenscroft mercilessly cut to the chase.

"Tell me honestly, how does knowing you'll never have children make you feel about yourself?"

I thought for a minute, and then before I could stop myself, blurted out something that had me completely in shock.

"I feel sorry for myself because I'll never get to go through being pregnant and getting fat. And having my husband at La Maze classes, and telling me to push, and me actually giving birth. I'll never curl my little girl's hair, or sign my son up on Little League or Pop Warner. My parents will never be grandma and grandpa. But, more than that, I hate myself for cheating J out of ever being a father. He loves me, and I know he feels partly responsible for what happened, but I did it to myself, all of it. It wasn't his fault, at all. And he's staying with me because he thinks he has to. What a crock of fucking irony, huh? How a girl can make a guy marry her because he got her pregnant, and I'm making a guy marry me because he didn't. He can't, ever."

I had had this same conversation with J and with Em, and had gotten it all out of my system. Why was it still lurking inside me, festering? I was really over it, wasn't I? I vaguely heard the doctor in the background, as I began searching deep within myself for answers.

"Cam, I'd like you to think about what you just said. For now, I'd like you to keep what we discuss in our sessions strictly between you and me. I'm certain your reaction to my question surprised you. Getting the hurt and anger out in the open, and discussing it in a positive manner, will be the key in overcoming it, and getting closure. Would you mind if I spoke with James? Privately?" the doctor asked, interrupting the self-inflicted third degree. "Our session is over for today, and there's something personal I'd like to ask him."

"He'll deny it," I responded, assuming he wanted to verify J's feelings.

"I want to ask him for a private surfing lesson," he replied, with a chuckle. "I thought I recognized him when the two of you came in. When you confirmed his name was James, I was sure. James Hightower is sort of a legend in the South Bay. If you wouldn't mind him spending some time with me, I'd love to have him give me some help."

"Oh, no, of course not," I stammered, blushing at my false assumption. "I'm sure he'd be happy to give you some pointers.

"Great, then please, have him come into my office, and I'll see you tomorrow, same time." He grinned, and went back to his notes.

I flashed a smile, and walked to the lobby to get J, without even thinking of protesting about returning tomorrow. Maybe I did need therapy, although the very sound of that word left me with shivering with chills.

The next day, I drove myself to see Dr. Ravenscroft, while J was at work. I hated to admit it, but I was even kind of looking forward to seeing him again. And not just because he was drop dead gorgeous. James had happily agreed to meet with him on Saturday morning, for some surf training. I didn't know it at the time, but I would see the doctor in his professional capacity for several months, and would ultimately become close friends with him.

The day of freshman orientation arrived, and I was bouncing off the walls with excitement. J was threatening to force-feed me a valium by the time we got to Trojan Square. We met Em and Em, and the guys headed for the fraternity house, while Em and I signed up to pledge our sorority, and joined some of the clubs on campus.

I immediately joined Thespians, and officially became a member of the Surf Club. I had gone to several of their functions with J during the past year, but now I was a member in my own right. In fact, they made me their mascot. I couldn't wait to share that bit of info with J; he was gonna freak!

Em signed up for Peace Corp Supporters, and the Junior Republicans Society. Figures she would be all serious while I was looking for some fun. I guess opposites really do make the best friends.

By the end of the day, we were all set up: Em in Law School, me in the Medical Program. She would graduate in four years, and be able to take the Bar Exam. I had eight to ten years ahead of me, before I would be an OB-GYN surgeon. Em would have a full plate, taking care of a big house, husband, new baby, and a full class load. I, on the other hand, had a much smaller house, a really great boyfriend, and only myself to worry about. Even though I had more units that she did, it would be much easier for me than it was going to be for her.

Luckily, Emmett had already taken the classes she would have, and was a three point nine-two GPA student. He would be her personal, live-in tutor. Architectural engineering had little to do with pre-med, but J had taken some of the basic requirements I was taking, and promised to help me whenever he could. We had arranged our schedules so that we had classes on the same days, at close to the same times, allowing us to ride together without any conflicts. When the first day of classes arrived, we had it down to a science, as far as where to park, where to meet, etc.

Oh, by the way, I was right, when I told J who the new Surf Club Mascot was, he totally spazzed out. Just like I thought he would.

We settled into our routine quickly, and were at school during the morning, and studying at home at night. J worked for his uncle four afternoons a week, and on three of them, he would drop me off at my folk's house so I could visit with Mom, Dad, Grandma Camille, and Betty-O. I also kept up on our laundry that way, since the beach house didn't have a washer and dryer. A laundry room would definitely be the next addition. On the other day J worked, I scheduled my session with Dr. Ravenscroft. Edward.

Time seemed to fly by, like Mom had said it would, and the arrival of Peanut McCarty was just around the corner. It was nearly impossible to find something Em didn't already have, thanks to Megeen and Janine. "Peanut" would have anything and everything available for a baby on planet earth… seriously.

Em was sure the baby was a girl, and Emmett was positive it was a boy, so we decided to wait until after the baby was born to have the shower. Like I said, they had plenty to get them by. I was known for throwing fabulous parties, and Em's baby shower was going to be epic. I planned to have it at her home, so she wouldn't have to take the baby out of the house. It was also better to have the gifts at the house, instead of someone having to cart them all across town.

Emmett and J were surfing that Saturday morning, November eighteenth, three days past the nine-month mark. Em and I sat in my living room, practicing the fwa-fwa-fwa breathing technique and exercises she had learned at the La Maze class. She suddenly sat up stiffly, straightening her back.

"Wow! That was some kick, Peanut," she grimaced, then giggled. "Maybe it is a boy. I think he just tried to kick a field goal."

We continued practicing the exercises again, until another pain hit Em about ten minutes later. We looked at each other, as the reality dawned on both of us.

"I think you're starting labor, Em," I gasped. "I can't believe it."

"I think you're right, Cam," she agreed, and checked her watch. "Let's see when or if I have another contraction."

Sitting like two statues, we both kept our eyes focused on her watch. I was just about to comment that it was probably just the exercises making the baby squirm around, when she grabbed her stomach, and moaned.

"Oh my, I think it's the real thing. That pain was seven minutes after the previous one, and only lasted a few seconds. Let's wait until they're closer together and last longer before we get the guys," she suggested. "I've heard of false labor, and I don't want to get Emmett all crazy for nothing."

Again, we sat silently watching the second hand make its way around the face of the clock. Right at seven minutes, another sharper pain hit, and lasted a little longer. Both of us giggled, clapping our hands with delight.

"I've gotta pee," Em announced, as she got up and waddled to the bathroom.

She had no sooner closed the door behind herself, when she let out a scream. I flew into the hallway, and threw the door open.

"Oh my God, Em," I shrieked. "Either you just peed all over my bathroom floor, or we better get you to the hospital fast, because your water broke."

The crash we heard was Emmett fainting.

EPOV

After the scare at airport, and my overnight stay in the hospital, it seemed that everyone hovered around me. When Em was at work, either Mama or Mom was there at the house, not letting me do anything. At first I enjoyed the pampering, but eventually I began to feel smothered. The only one that let me do some things for myself was Cam. Oh, she still kept me in bed most of the time, but she didn't hover. Em, bless him, was the worst, to the point that he would insist on carrying me to the bathroom.

One evening, I had had enough. Emmett had just picked me up, and I lost it.

"Damn it, Emmett," I growled. "Put me down! I can walk to the bathroom, and to the kitchen, and the living room. I know when to stop, and how to be careful. I'm not stupid, and will ask for help when I need it. I will not jeopardize the life of my baby."

He set me down on my feet, and walked away before turning back to me, running his hands through his curls, fire in his eyes.

"Emily, I never said you were stupid," he said through clenched teeth. "I know you are highly intelligent, and would never hurt yourself or 'Peanut'. But I am living with this pregnancy, too, and I'm scared to death that something will go wrong. I'm only trying to look out for my family in the only way I know how; by trying to ease the burden on you. Dr. Langly said that you have to take it easy, rest, and stay off your feet as much as possible. I am only trying to make sure you are okay."

"And I appreciate all that you are doing," I shouted. "But I feel so helpless, like I'm just lying here gestating, while everyone else flutters around me. I love your mother and mine, but they're smothering me. Please, just let me go out to the deck and enjoy the sun, or sit in the living room and watch TV, get myself a cup of tea, or a sandwich. I'm going crazy. I need some alone time."

By now I was crying, my breath hitching. I sat down on the side of the bed and covered my face with my hands. I felt the bed dip, and Em's arms surround me.

"I'll talk to them," he soothed, kissing the top of my head. "I still want them here when I'm gone, but you can have your time out of this bedroom. I'm sure they'll understand, and back off some. We have just about three months to go, and with school starting soon, the time will fly."

"Easy for you to say," I sniffled, rubbing my rapidly growing belly. "You're not carrying around a beach ball, looking like a whale."

He pulled back and looked down into my eyes.

"You are beautiful, Babe," he said, smiling sweetly. "That's my baby you're carrying, and no one could be lovelier."

He leaned in and kissed me lovingly before bending down to kiss my belly.

"I love you both so much," he whispered against my belly. "I never knew I could feel this way, and it's all because of you, Sweetness."

"Oh God, Em," I said softly, lifting his head up to mine. "We love you, too…so much."

I kissed him and pulled him down onto the bed with me. Soon we were lost in each other, kissing and caressing. Suddenly I sat up and giggled.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I still have to pee." I laughed and climbed off the bed.

I made my way to the bathroom, and he let me go alone. I was back shortly, and we continued where we had left off.

True to his word, Em had a talk with the mothers and things became better. I was allowed more freedom.

One afternoon, Cam came to sit with me until Em got home from work. We chatted about orientation coming up and the baby shower she was throwing for me. I watched as she fidgeted, not looking me in the eye, and twisting her fingers in her lap. I knew something was bothering her, and called her on it.

She explained that her parents and James wanted her to see a therapist about all that had happened, and wanted me to side with her against it. I looked at her as I found the right words for her. She was upset that I actually sided with them, but after telling her that I thought she'd feel and be much better if she told someone impartial what had happened, and how she was feeling. She had the rape and the abortion to deal with. Saying she wouldn't like it, she agreed to go. After the first visit with Dr. Ravenscroft, Cam was so much more like her old self. She even confided in me that she was glad she had gone to see him, that she really liked him. I was so glad.

The day of Freshman Orientation arrived with Em making sure I had a good two days rest before. He had called Dr. Langly and he said that as long as I took my time and went slowly, I could attend. I was terribly excited.

We met up with Cam and J, and soon the guys were off to their Fraternity house. Cam held my arm and we walked casually to pledge our sorority and join a few of the clubs on campus. I joined the Peace Corps Supporters and the Junior Republicans Society; while Cam joined the Thespians…I could see a number of productions that Em and I would attend…and the Surf Club. She was even made their mascot, which made James happy.

Things were arranged for me to be able to study at home, taking any tests with a proctor provided by the university. I was to be very thankful for Emmett being able to tutor me, as he'd had all of my classes before.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home to my bed. I fell asleep on the ride home, and Em carried me inside and put me to bed. I stayed there throughout the next day.

Soon the routine began. One day a month, I attended each of my classes. The professors equipped me with the rest of my assignments to be completed at home, and Em hand delivered my work to each professor. Testing was sporadic, but it worked out great. It was nice to be able to sit at the dining room table and study with my husband. Afterward, we would have dinner, watch a little TV and go to bed. The bigger I got, the harder it became to be intimate. We had to improvise a lot, but we were satisfied.

On Saturday morning, the eighteenth of November…three days beyond my due date…Cam and I were seated in her living room while James and Em were surfing. I was uncomfortable, unable to sit still. Cam and I were practicing my breathing when 'Peanut' delivered a sudden sharp kick. I grabbed my side with a groan.

"Hey, 'Peanut', I breathed deeply. "That was quite a kick there. Maybe you are a boy and tried to kick a field goal. Your daddy would love that."

Cam giggled with me and we got back to the exercise. About ten minutes later, another pain ripped through my belly. We looked at each other, our eyes widening as the reality of what was happening hit us.

"I think you're starting labor, Em," Cam gasped. "I can't believe it."

"I think you're right, Cam," I replied, looking at my watch. "Let's see when or if I have another contraction."

Sure enough, seven minutes later, another pain had me clutching at my belly.

"Oh my, I think it's the real thing. That pain was seven minutes after the previous one, and only lasted a few seconds. Let's wait until they're closer together and last longer before we get the guys," I suggested. "I've heard of false labor, and I don't want to get Emmett all crazy for nothing."

We sat tensely waiting for another contraction to hit. It did, exactly seven minutes later, only this one was a bit harder and longer. We looked at each other and giggled.

Suddenly I felt the urge to pee and got up to go to the bathroom. I had just closed the door when I felt a rush of liquid flow down my legs and I screamed. Cam came rushing in.

"Oh my God, Em," she shrieked. "Either you just peed all over my bathroom floor, or we better get you to the hospital fast, because your water broke."

A crash sounded from the living room.

"Oh, God, Emmett," I heard James shout.

Grabbing a towel from the towel bar in Cam's bathroom, I wiped myself off and started down the hall to find out what had happened to Em. Another contraction hit…hard. I screamed as Cam grabbed hold of me so I wouldn't fall and helped into the living room. There on the floor was Emmett, stirring and trying to sit up. I couldn't help but giggle. There was my big, strong man, and he had fainted.

"Baby…?" I gasped.

He sat there for a minute, shaking his head. Then his eyes focused on me.

"Oh God, Sweetness," he cried and crawled over to where I was sitting on the couch, the towel under me. "Babe, is it time?"

"Yeah, it is, Baby," I replied, cupping his cheek. "We're gonna have 'Peanut' in our arms in a while. We're gonna be a family."

Another contraction had Emmett up on his feet, running around to gather up my purse and jacket. Without saying a word, he picked me up and headed toward the Jeep.

"Cam, call the hospital and let them know we're on our way," he called back to her. "And, ask them to call Dr. Langly."

After strapping me into the passenger seat of the Jeep, Em hurried around and climbed into the driver's side. Soon he was speeding down the highway, and I reached over and took his hand.

"Calm down, Baby," I said softly. "We still have time. The contractions are four minutes apart. We'll get…"

And another one hit. I squeezed his hand tightly, trying not to cry out.

"Oh God," he groaned, picking up his speed. "I'll get you there, Babe. Hold on!"

When we got to the hospital, we were met by a nurse with a wheelchair, and I was whisked away into an examining room; Em right behind us.

The contractions were coming faster and Em was going crazy.

"Where is the doctor?" he bellowed, just as I screamed. "We need him now!"

I couldn't help but smile softly as he paced the floor, rubbing his neck.

Just before Dr. Langly arrived, Cam and James found us.

"I've called your parents," Cam said, brushing the hair back from my face. "They'll be here shortly."

"Emmett!" I screamed as another contraction hit.

"I'm here, Babe," he said, taking my hand. "I'm here."

Just then, Dr. Langly came in and shooed everyone out so he could examine me. Em refused to leave me, and stayed by my side.

"Okay, Emily," he said. You're dilated to ten and we're going to take you to the delivery room. Emmett, are you planning to be there for the birth?"

"Absolutely," Em replied, kissing my hand, and looking into my eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

A few minutes later, I was lying on a birthing table, my legs up in the stirrups, with a surgical sheet over my knees. The contractions were coming fast and hard. I was given the option of general anesthetic, an epidural, or natural childbirth. Although this was uncommon practice, it was on the rise and I …having researched it thoroughly…chose to go the natural route. Afterall, women, since the beginning, had been having babies naturally. It was only after the development of modern drugs that the natural way had been forfeited in favor of relief for the pain of childbirth.

The urge to push was strong. Dr. Langly kept telling me to wait, I wasn't fully effaced yet. Em was helping me, coaching me through the breathing.

At one point during the most intense portion of the ordeal, I remember telling…or rather screaming at…Emmett that this was his fault, and he was never touching me again. He just patted my hand and agreed with me. I thought I heard snickering from the corner of the room…Cam?

"Okay, Emily," Dr. Langly said. "You can start pushing as hard as you can."

It seemed to take forever, and it was getting harder and harder. My strength was waning, and I was about to give out.

"Emily, the head is crowning and I need you to push as hard as you can with the next contraction.

Then the most intense urgency came to push through the most excruciating contraction yet. I bore down as hard as I could for a few seconds, and then collapsed back down onto the table.

"You're doing great, Babe," Em murmured, kissing my damp forehead. "I love you."

I had opened my mouth to reply when another contraction slammed into me.

"Ughhh…" I growled before it turned into an actual bellow, one that rivaled some of Em's.

I sweated through three more times before I felt the whoosh of the baby finally emerging. I fell back down, breathing heavily, waiting for the sound of my baby. Em was gripping my hand tightly, waiting to welcome 'Peanut" into our family.

"Well, Emily, Emmett," Dr. Langly said with a grin. "Welcome your baby daughter."

He stood and placed her on my belly, handing Emmett the scissors to cut the cord. Em stepped forward and with shaking hands, snipped the umbilical cord. I was looking down at my baby when I heard the nurse chuckle.

"Uh oh, Dr. We have daddy going down."

I looked over to see Emmett collapse onto the floor. I gasped as there was a flurry of activity to revive my big, sensitive husband. As his eyes fluttered open, he looked at me sheepishly. I smiled at him gently, letting him know it was alright.

Meanwhile another nurse took the baby to clean, measure, and weigh. A few minutes later, I expelled the placenta. By the time Em was up, and sitting on a stool next to me, they brought her back to us. Em stood shakily and looked down at the blanket covered bundle in my arms. Together, we opened that blanket to examine tiny fingers and toes, enjoying the perfect pink beauty in my arms.

"Hi, beautiful," Em whispered, tears filling his eyes, and leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"Hi there, sweetheart," I murmured, caressing her soft silky cheek. "I'm so happy to finally see you. You're absolutely perfect. Oh, Em, she looks like you! Look at those dimples, and that head full of curly hair."

"It's the color of yours, Em," he said, grinning. "And the shape of her eyes is like yours, too. She's the most beautiful baby girl in the world."

I felt Em's arm slide behind my shoulders, pulling us all into a loving hug.

"Thank you, sweetness," he said softly, kissing me. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Baby," I replied, and looked down at the baby, stroking her downy curls. "Maybe it didn't happen the way it should have, but it certainly turned out perfect."

He smiled down at me and kissed me again.

"Do we want to name her now, or wait to tell the family all at once?" he asked. "I know they'll all want to know."

"Let's wait until we're settled in our room, and tell them all at once," I replied.

"Are we still agreed on her name?" Em asked, resting his huge hand on our daughter's stomach. "The last one we discussed?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling happily. "I love it."

"Me. Too," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

It was then that the nurse came back in to transfer me to a private room. Emmett took that time to go out and tell everyone that we had a baby daughter, and that she and I were doing fine.

Thirty minutes later, I was cleaned and settled in a hospital bed; Emmett at my side as I held our baby girl. There was a soft knock on the door and Cam's blonde head peaked in.

"There are a few people out here that want to meet the newest little McCarty," she said with a grin. "Are you all decent?"

"Hey you," I said happily. "Of course we're decent. Come on in."

Then the room was filled with parents and friends. Mama came running over to me, hugging and kissing me.

"Aw, me girl, how beautiful ye look," she said, tears filling her eyes. "And now me babbie has a babbie of her own."

She was quiet for moment, looking down at the bundle in my arms..

"Emmett, will you please tell everyone our precious jewel's name?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

"Of course, Sweetness," he said, leaning down to kiss me. I placed her in his arms, resting my hand on his forearm. "Mom, Dad, Mama and Daddy, Cam and James, I would like to introduce you to Emaline Camille McCarty. We are going to call her Millie so there's no confusion with the 'Ems'."

With a cry, Mama reached for Millie and cradled her to her chest. Mom hurried to her side, and they oohed and awed over their granddaughter. Dad joined the women, coochie-cooing. I had to giggle. Then I looked up at Daddy and gasped. Tears were flowing silently down his cheeks.

"Ti amo mia bellissima bambina (I love you my beautiful baby)," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I'm so proud of you. And now you have a bella bambina of your own." Turning toward Mama, he squeezed in to see his granddaughter for the first time. "Too bad she looks so much like her papa." He added a few seconds later, with a wink at me.

"That makes her even more beautiful, Daddy," I replied with a chuckle. "Just look at those dimples. She's gonna break all the boys hearts."

"Hey, hey, hey," Emmett interrupted. "No boys…not for a very long time! She'll be thirty before she can date."

"Hmm…" Mama said, looking up at Em. "If we had put such a restriction on Emily, me boy, ye wouldn't be standin' here today with this beautiful babbie."

"Exactly," Em replied. "I know what young boys are like, and I'm gonna protect my Millie. No boy is…"

Mama raised her brow at him as Daddy gave him the eye.

"Oops," he muttered, a bright red blush flaming his cheeks.

The room was silent for a moment, finally broken by a loud booming guffaw from Dad Everett.

"You're gonna have to watch that quick tongue of yours if you're gonna be a successful lawyer, son," he said clapping Em on the back.

"Yes, sir," he replied respectfully.

"We're gonna go for now, me girl," Mama said, taking Daddy's hand. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Emmett told us ye will be stayin' in hospital for a few days. Take advantage of all the help ye can get because, after ye get home with Millie, your whole life will change."

"She's right," Mom agreed. "Suddenly her needs will supersede yours, and sometimes you'll be unable to do the things you want to do. But, believe me, sweetheart, it is worth it all."

After kisses and hugs, and one last look at Millie, the parents left.

Somehow throughout that whole exchange, Cam had ended up with Millie. She was sitting on a chair in the corner, rocking and talking quietly to her. I watched her for a few moments while James and Em talked quietly. She must have felt my gaze, because she looked up and grinned through the tears coursing silently down her cheeks. She got up and walked over and handed Millie to me. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"She's perfect, Em," she said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm so very happy for you. And to name her partly after me…"

Her voice cracked, and I grasped her hand.

"You are my best friend, Cam," I said, smiling softly at her. "Who else would I name her after? Em and I want to ask you something."

Em stepped over and placed his hand on my shoulder, as James stood behind Cam. I looked up at Em and nodded.

"Well," Em said, clearing his throat. "As you know, we are Catholic and it's important for us to baptize our babies as soon as we can. They also have to have godparents. We've spoken to our priest and obtained permission for non-Catholic godparents, and we'd like for you two to be Millie's. Would you do us this honor?"

Cam looked up at James, and he smiled down at her.

"Oh yes," she cried, jumping up to hug me, and then Em. "We will be the best godparents that any child ever had. Thanks for asking us."

"We wouldn't have anyone else, Cam," Emmett said seriously. "If anything should happen to us, hopefully nothing will, but if it does, we want you two to take care of Millie."

"We will, Em," James replied, shaking Em's hand. "But I don't think it will be necessary."

At that moment, a nurse came in to tell us visiting hours were over and Cam and James would have to leave. After hugs and kisses, they left, promising to return the next day.

"Now Mrs. Emily, we are going to learn to nurse this little one." The nurse said, lifting Millie from my arms. "First I'll change her. Daddy, come watch so that you'll know how to diaper her correctly."

Em looked at me wide eyed. "Me?" he mouthed. I nodded and slanted my eyes toward the table where Millie was being changed. He slowly walked over and, to his credit, watched intently. Of course, it was only a wet diaper. Heaven knew what would happen when it was a messy one.

Learning to nurse was easy for me, and Millie took to it like a champ. After seeing that we were doing fine, the nurse left us, saying she'd return in a while to take Millie back to the nursery. I sat quietly, holding my baby to my breast, softly stroking her silky head and plump pink cheek. Looking up, I caught Em staring down at us, a look of absolute joy on his face. I thought I even saw a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked, gently touching his forearm.

His eyes snapped to mine and he grinned widely.

"That is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," he replied, taking my hand and kissing the palm. "The two loves of my life there together in the most intimate way for a mother and child. You remind me of the Madonna and child statue in the foyer of the church, only much more beautiful."

He sat down on a stool next to the bed, and caressed Millie's cheek. Leaning down, he kissed me and then the top of his daughter's head.

"I promise you I will always be there for both of you and love and protect you the best way I can," he whispered brokenly. "I am the luckiest of men to have you love me and give me the most precious gift…a beautiful reflection of that love. Eighteen months ago, I was an irresponsible boy. Then I met you, and I grew up. Now I can't ever see my life without the both of you. You have grounded me, and taught me to be a man."

"Oh, Em," I murmured softly, cupping his cheek with my hand. "Baby, you've always been a man to me. You could have turned away when I told you I was pregnant. But, you didn't. You took responsibility and charge of the situation…even when I was stupid and…"

"Shhh," he soothed, kissing the palm of my hand. "We both made mistakes, but we've learned that we need to do these things together; you and me, and now Millie. It's us against the world, and we'll be fine. I love you, Emily, and I always will"

"I love you with my whole being, Emmett," I returned, reaching up to pull his face down to mine, and capturing his lips in a heady kiss.

We pulled apart as the door opened. The nurse had returned and sweetly kicked Em out of the room, telling him to go home and get a good night's sleep, while he could. With another sweet kiss for me and Millie, Em left, promising to be back after class the next morning.

Three days later, we took Millie and introduced her to her home. The first time we put her to bed in her bassinet, and we stood there, watching her, I finally felt that it was really real. I had a wonderful husband, a perfect baby, a beautiful home, and college to complete. Who knew that my life would change so much after meeting Em on the beach. I was blissful, reveling in my perfect life.

Mama reminded me that Thanksgiving was in two days. She refused to let me bring anything to dinner, saying that Millie was all I needed to bring, her and Emmett of course. We were joined by Mom and Dad McCarty and Em's brother Edward and his girlfriend Aimee. My brother Joseph surprised us by coming home, too. Of course the two uncles rivaled each other on who would hold Millie, when. Aimee settled them by taking Millie herself. She was great with her, having four younger siblings of her own. It was good to have everyone together for a holiday for the first time in a couple of years. Both brothers were planning on coming home for Christmas and New Year's, so we'd be together again.

That evening Cam and James came over and we had our celebration, eating the mounds of leftovers that Mama had sent home with us. We were sitting in the living room watching TV when I realized that Cam wasn't in the room. I got up and found here in Millie's room, just standing and looking down at her.

"Hey, "I said softly, walking up behind her. She turned and looked up at me with a smile and looked back down at the baby.

"Who'd of thought we would have been through so much in the short time we've been with James and Emmett," she said, leaning down to stroke Millie's cheek. "We have the loves of our lives, and now a baby. I'm so happy for you, Em, and I promise that I'll always be there for this beauty. You can count on me, y'know."

"I know, honey," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "You'll be the best Auntie Cam, and she'll love you."

"You think so?" She asked, turning to look at me. "I really want to be the best. I may not be able to have my own babies, but I can help you with yours. You will share, won't you?"

"You know I will," I replied, hugging her. "You know what's mine is yours, right?"

She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Anything…?"

"Well, maybe not Em." I giggled.

Laughing, we left the nursery and returned to the living room. After cuddling with our guys, Cam and James left, with her promising to call me about Christmas shopping in the near future. School would resume the following Monday. My and Em's routine was going to change, but we knew we'd be fine.

Two weeks later, on December 9th, the epic baby shower Cam had planned took place. With the fully equipped nursery and toys and clothes that Mama and Mom had provided, the invited guests were hard pressed to find anything for gifts. In the long run, a number of the invited guests got together and set up a substantial college fund for Millie, with the hope that it would be added to regularly. The account was put in Millie's and my name.

Cam was the 'hostess with the mostest' and everything ran smoothly, all having a wonderful time. Of course, Millie was the main attraction, and was held and cooed over by everyone there. By the time Em came home, dragging James with him, Cam and I were sprawled out on the couch, trying to get our second wind before attempting to clean up. Millie was asleep in her cradle between us, and gifts were scattered all around.

"Hey, Babe," Em said, leaning down to kiss me. "Looks like you girls had a good time."

"Mmhmm," I murmured. "Cam here throws a great party."

"Of course, I do," Cam said as James helped her to her feet and kissed her. "Why don't we get this place back in shape so that I can take my man home and ravage him."

"Sounds good to me," James grinned.

"You two just go on home," I said standing up, leaning back against Em. "Em will help me and we'll be done in no time. Thanks Cam, for doing this."

"Well, who else would do it if not your best friend?" she asked, pulling me into a hug. "I love you, Soul Sister, you this big lug, and the princess here. I would do anything for you."

"Back atcha," I said. "Now, go take care of this man of yours."

"Yeah," James said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Come home and take care of me."

He kissed my cheek as Em kissed Cam's, and then pulled her to the door, slapping Em on the shoulder in the process.

"Bye," we all called, and then it was silent. I turned in Em's arms and kissed him.

"Are you gonna take care of me, too?" He asked, nuzzling my neck. "I know that we can't for another four weeks…damn that's a long time…but we can do other things."

"You help me get this mess straightened out, Sweet Cheeks, and I'll take real good care of you," I simpered sultrily. "Let me just put Millie to bed, and we'll get started. The sooner we start , the sooner we can really start."

"Oh, hell yeah!" he exclaimed and started picking up plates and empty glasses.

With a chuckle, I picked up the baby and put her to bed. She'd just finished feeding before the men came in, so I changed her diaper and laid her down in her crib. This was her second night out of the bassinet, and she was taking to it really well. Kissing her sweet cheek, I hurried out to the living room to find Em scurrying around, and had almost everything done. Following him into the kitchen, I helped him load the dishwasher, put the remaining food away and wipe down the counters.

I had turned to walk out the room, only to be grabbed and pulled tightly into Em's arms. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. His arousal probed against my stomach.

"Mmm…" I murmured against his lips, running my hand over his erection. "It seems that 'little Emmett' wants to come out and play."

"Oh, God yes," he growled. "This 'vacation' is not to his liking. Come on and show him some love, Babe."

Taking his hand, I led him down the hall to our bedroom, peeking in the nursery door on the way.

As soon as the door was shut, I was in Em's arms, and he was raining kisses down my throat as he unbuttoned my blouse.

"Oh, Sweetness," he muttered huskily. "I've really missed you. My hand just isn't as good as you."

"Well, let me take care of that, right now," I whispered, reaching for the button on his jeans and sliding down the zipper.

I pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, and knelt to slip off his shoes and socks. He stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he tossed it to the floor with his pants. Rising up on my knees, I gently wrapped my hand around his fully erect cock. He groaned, and then hissed as I swiped the tip of the head with my tongue. The taste of his sweet precum shot through my tongue to my center. With a moan, I slipped him in as far as I could.

"Oh, Babe," he sighed, tangling his fingers in my hair. "Your mouth feels so good."

I let him slip out and I stood, pushing him backward to the bed. When his knees hit the mattress, I pushed him down onto the bed. Kneeling between his legs, I spread his knees, running my hands up his inner thighs. Reaching my objective, I again grasped him and slipped just the head into my mouth. Sucking and swirling my tongue, I covered the rest of his shaft with my hands, stroking as I sucked deeply. I pulled him out and licked down to his sac, taking one ball then the other into my mouth, and sucking gently. Taking them into my hand, I pressed between them with my thumb and forefinger. At the same time I took him back into my mouth, sucking in my cheeks, and creating a vacuum, sucked hard.

"Oh God…I almost there, Babe," he groaned. "Ahhh…f*ck…holy shit!"

His hot spicy cum shot down the back of my throat, and I swallowed every drop, continuing to suck gently until his spasms slowed. I released him with a pop, and stood up, smiling down at him. He scooted back up to the pillows and I crawled up to lay on his chest. He raised my chin and crushed my mouth with his. Our tongues danced and I knew he could taste himself and that turned me on even more.

"That was incredible, Babe," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I just wish I could do something for you.

"I'm fine, Baby," I said softly, snuggling against him. "I'm still pretty sore, so I'll just wait until Dr. Langly releases me. The you'd better watch out, because I'm gonna send Millie over to Cam for the weekend, we're gonna stay in bed the whole time, and I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

"I can do that," he said, squeezing me tight. "And you can be sure I'll hold you to it."

"Just four more weeks, Sweet Cheeks, and I'll be all yours," I said through a yawn. "Until then, I'll try to be patient and get enough sleep. You'd better, too, because you're gonna need it!" He chuckled.

I got up, and changed into my pajamas before crawling back into bed, snuggling tightly to Em. He kissed me and, pulling the covers over us, we fell into a restful sleep.

That following Monday, Cam and I went Christmas shopping. We only had thirteen days before the big day would be upon us.

_**A/N: Well, the baby's here and poor Emmett was thrown for a loop. Who'd a thought big brave Emmett would faint at the birth? Just goes to show how sensitive he really is. Stick with us, now. Sheri and I have BIG plans comin' up.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE. **__**We are beggin', now! We NEED to know what you think.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update; it's totally my —Ellen—fault. I've been in kinda of a funk for a while. I finally got my head out of my ass and hope I'm back on track. Yay! We get to hear from Emmett in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy his take on becoming a father.**_

_**Thanks again to our beautiful sister and Beta, Enchanted1**_

_**Again, SM owns James and Emmett…all the rest belong to Sheri and me.**_

_**Okay, let's go see what's happenin' with our kids.**_

Chapter 25

CPOV:

We managed to get Emmett together enough to drive Em to the hospital, while I called ahead to let them know she was on the way. I also called Megeen, Janine, and my mom to let them know what was happening before J and I made a mad dash out the door.

As we drove down the freeway, J started chuckling, and then it broke out into a full blown belly laugh.

"Emmett fainted," he finally choked. "And it was only her water breaking. I can just see him in the delivery room..."

We both laughed at the visual of the brawny muscle-man lying sprawled out on the hospital floor. Arriving at the hospital, we hurriedly parked, and quickly found Em and Em in one of the labor rooms. I brushed her hair from her forehead, and tried to be reassuring, before the doctor came in and kicked J and me out. Shortly, Megeen and Dom, and Janine and Everett arrived, anxious for an update. Being left out of the action was not my forte, and I decided to go check things out for myself.

Assuring J I'd be right back, I sneaked into the volunteer's changing room, and found a set of scrubs I could slip into. I had worked as a Candy Striper for the past three years, and knew my way around the hospital enough to pull off getting into the labor and delivery wing. Grabbing a manila folder from the desk, I walked down the hallway as if I belonged there.

Em had been taken to delivery, and was in the full throes of labor when I eased into the room, and stood quietly observing in the corner. I probably could have managed to stay there throughout the entire delivery if Em hadn't yelled, "Emmett, you son of a bitch, this is all your fault! We are never having sex again. Do you hear me? Never!"

I giggled out loud, and made a hasty retreat as the doctor glared in my direction.

"Em's in delivery and the baby will be here any second," I informed everyone, as I joined them again in the waiting room. "And from the sounds of it, this may be the one and only baby she ever has."

"I'll bet Emmett's getting an earful about now," Everett commented. "I liked just waiting in the room with the rest of the expectant fathers. I don't think I could have been in the delivery room with Janine."

"Count me out on that," Dom agreed. "No way could I watch all that pain, and all that mess. Nope, the waiting room was close enough. You could still hear the screaming, even in there."

"Just wait 'til it's your ... " Everett caught himself as he started to address James.

Janine glared at her husband, as she slipped her arm around my shoulder, in an attempt to be comforting. I swallowed back the tears that threatened to leak out of my eyes, while J gave my hand a squeeze.

A moment later, the doctor stuck his head in the room and informed us there was a new baby girl in the McCarty family, and that mother and baby were doing well. He also added that the only casualty had been Emmett, which provided the comic relief we all needed.

Em and Em asked J and me to be the Godparents to Emaline Camille, who was immediately nicknamed Millie. Of course, we accepted the job, complete with all its terms and conditions, even though neither of us were Catholic. I was overwhelmed that Em would give her baby my name as a middle name. I had always believed that I would have a baby long before my used-to-be straight laced best friend did, and had decided to use Emily as the middle name of my first daughter. Now, the tables had turned, and Em had named her daughter after me, even though I would never be able to return the gesture. Life sure does throw a curveball every so often, but Em did say she would share Millie with me, so things were sort of back on track.

J and I had Thanksgiving dinner with my family and Joyce Hightower, J's mom. The General had been deployed to Viet Nam, and Joyce flew out to be with us. We invited her to stay with us through Christmas, but she politely declined on the basis of being in the way. Luckily, my mom was able to convince her to spend at least the week from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day at their house, so she'd be with family during the holiday. John Jr., J's brother, agreed to fly out and spend the week with us at the beach house.

Em and I decided on a "shop-'til-you-drop" day for getting all our Christmas shopping done. Megeen was eager to babysit Millie, and we dropped her off on our way to the shopping center.

"Do you realize it's been totally ages since the two of us had a day together?" I asked as we sat sipping cokes and munching on an over-salted order of fries.

"Not since New York," Em replied. "And that seemed like a lifetime ago. I have to say I prefer shopping with Millie on the outside rather than on the inside of me. There's just something about waddling through Buffums... "

"Oh, Em, you didn't waddle, you just kind of... kind of... "

"Waddled," Em finished my sentence for me, causing us to both break out in the giggles.

"Promise we'll make a way to get at least one day a month just for us," I pleaded. "I miss you, ya know. Yeah, I have classes and J, and there's never a dull moment, but I still need you and our time together. If that's being selfish, then I guess I'm just selfish. So what else is new?"

"I like that idea, Cam. Let's make it the first Saturday of every month, no matter what. It will be our day to do whatever we want - shopping, a movie, going to the beach, whatever we want to do. I'm sure I won't have a problem getting a sitter for Millie, between mom and Janine. Even Emmett doesn't mind watching her for a short while, as long as there's not a poopy diaper involved."

"No guarantee of that," I said with a giggle, imagining how J would react to that scenario. "And speaking of the cute little poop machine, what on earth can I get her for Christmas that she doesn't already have? It was hard enough finding something to get for her baby shower, since your mom and Janine McCarty had bought out the baby section of every department store already."

"She has plenty of everything, thanks to that shower you gave me," Em agreed. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't know its Christmas. Wait until next year, when she's getting into all the presents under the tree, and trying to eat the decorations."

"Even if she doesn't know, her Godparents do," I answered. "I'll think of something original to get my little baby doll. Something really special. I'm gonna make sure she knows who really loves her."

"She knows her Auntie Cam loves her," Em said softly, giving me a hug. "You're going to be very special to her, don't worry."

"I hope so, Em. She's the daughter I'll never have, so I want to make sure she has the best of everything. And J loves her as much as I do. We both take being Godparents very seriously," I assured her. "And we plan on being like a second mommie and daddy to her."

We shared another hug, and then Em glanced at her watch.

"We'd better put these bags in the trunk of your car, and get on with round two, if we're going to get it all done in one day," Em reminded me. "We still have Em and J to buy something for and that always takes time."

It was nearly eight o'clock before we got back to Em's house. Luckily, Monday night football had kept Emmett and J occupied, and they weren't paying any attention to the time. Millie had fallen asleep on the ride home from the Russo's house, and I volunteered to put her to bed, while Em unloaded her packages into the house.

Carefully placing her in her crib, I covered the sleeping baby, and stood admiring her for a moment. She was perfect. Her hair was the exact color of Em's and I was betting on her eyes turning green as well, but you could see Emmett's features in her, too. She had inherited his dimples, for one thing, and had already adapted some of his facial expressions. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, and I was thrilled to be sharing in her life.

I was caught up in imagining what my baby would have looked like. Probably blond, since J and I both had blond hair, and more than likely it would have light eyes. J's were nearly turquoise blue, and mine were dove grey. He or she would be slim, I decided, as J and his family, and me and mine, were all slender.

"Got everything in the guest bedroom," Em said from behind me, jolting me back to reality, and nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. "Let's go join the guys in the den, and have some pizza, if Emmett didn't eat it all."

"Shhh, don't wake the baby," I scolded, gently pushing Em ahead of me out the door. "I turned on the intercom, so we can hear her if she wakes up."

"She'll probably sleep through the night," Em said, in her normal voice. "And we're not quiet while she sleeps. We talk at our normal volume, and have the television or stereo on like we always do. She sleeps through everything. Don't worry about waking her up."

I closed the bedroom door, followed Em into the den, and sat down on the sofa next to J.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he greeted me, and then gave we a welcoming kiss. "Did you get your shopping done? Or did Emily buy out the store by herself. From the looks of all those bags she carried in, I'm surprised it all fit in your car."

"You'd be surprised how much we can stuff in my trunk and the space behind the seats," I responded, and kissed him back. "I think we both did pretty good. We got something for everyone. I even found a really cool sweater and matching watch cap for your brother."

"Right on," J said, nodding in agreement, then immediately returned to watching the game, ending our conversation.

As soon as the game was over, we said our good-byes, and headed for home.

"You're unusually quiet," J remarked, reaching across the console to squeeze my hand in his. "Tired?"

"A little bit," I replied, and then added a yawn as a confirmation. "But not too tired. I'm actually more horney than sleepy."

"In that case," J said his face lighting up, "let's see how fast this XKE is. I've made it from Emmett's house to ours in half an hour in the GTO."

"Not with me in the car, you don't," I warned him. "It takes me at least forty to forty-five, and Em takes nearly an hour to drive it. Just take it easy, okay? I'll still be in the mood when we get home, I promise."

And I was.

The anxiety escalated every mile, and by the time we parked the car, we were tearing each other's clothes off on the way into the house. The packages could wait until tomorrow. As soon as the front door closed behind us, I was wrapped in J's arms, wearing my bikini panties and a smile. He kissed his way down from my lips to my tits, lingering for a moment on my neck. My legs threatened to give out as he sucked each nipple, teasingly flicking his tongue around them before taking them into his hot, wet mouth.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand up," I rasped out, letting my head fall backward, and arching my back toward him.

He slid his hands under my ass, and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him, and felt his erection pushing against my sopping panties.

"God, Cam, you're so hot and wet, you're making me crazy. I have to taste you," J breathed the words more than said them, as he carried me into our bedroom, and laid me on the bed.

He gave a yank, and my red lace bikinis were history. His mouth quickly replaced the fabric, and his tongue probed in sex while his magic fingers massaged my folds. I felt my body responding to his touch, and exploding in ecstasy, as an orgasm rocked me from head to toe. As I slowly drifted back to earth, I felt J's cock slide inside me, and fill me to capacity. He began a slow, sensual rhythm, grinding his hips against mine, and sliding in and out of me.

I joined in the horizontal dance, and mirrored his moves until he grabbed me tightly and plunged as far into me as he could. Tightening my inner muscles, I felt his dick pulse, then erupt in hot spurts of cum. We held each other as wave after wave of euphoria splashed over us, leaving us like two rag dolls that had been washed up on the beach.

Just before dawn, I woke up, still wrapped in J's arms, with his morning wood awakening inside me. Within moments, we were back in sync, taking advantage of our favorite way to start the day.

Christmas Eve night we kept our tradition of the Russo's and the Caravelli's celebrating together. Since everyone had gathered at our house last year, we were having our dinner and festivities, along with the McCarty's and Hightowers's, minus the General, at the Russo's.

Em had dressed Millie in a red velvet dress and matching hat, white lace tights, and black patent leather Maryjane shoes. She was the center of attraction throughout the entire evening, happily being passed from one admirer to the next. Em and I giggled at the silent tug-of-war going on between Megeen and Janine for who got to hold her the most.

After dinner and the opening of gifts, Em and Em, and J and I retreated to the pool house and had our own private gift exchange.

"Oh, Cam," Em gushed, "I love, love, love this. Emmett, can you believe it? It's exactly what we'd been thinking of for over the fireplace in the den."

She held up the oil painting I'd had done from a picture I'd taken of Em, Em, and Millie at her christening. It was a perfect likeness, and looked righteous in the heavy gold frame with cream colored matting.

"You guys have everything," J commented. "We had a hard time trying to think of something, but Cam is pretty creative."

"You couldn't have gotten us anything better," Emmett assured us. "Now open yours from us."

He handed us an envelope, as he and Em stood grinning like two Cheshire cats.

"Oh, my God!" I nearly screamed at seeing the contents. "I can't believe it. Oh, you guys are totally too much."

J pounded knuckles with his best friend, as I hugged mine.

"So you can get away without any problems, right?" Em questioned, referring to the two tickets to Hawaii, for a flight leaving on January the second, I was now holding in my hand.

"We thought it would be fun for you to return to where it all happened," Emmett said, winking at us, and adding one of his famous dimpled grins.

"Right on," J responded to the subtle reference of our finally going all the way, as well as to our getting engaged. "That's where it all happened."

"We even booked the same hotel room for you," Em added. "The memories should still be lingering there."

We shared another hug, then I handed Em the gift I'd gotten for Millie. She gasped at the box, and then got all teary-eyed at the contents. I had gone shopping at Tiffany's, and found a sterling silverware set, which included the baby feeding spoon, curled handle spoon, junior set, and full adult size set, sterling cup, which I had engraved with Millie's name and birthdate, and a bone china place setting, in a cream colored background with tiny pink roses around the edge.

"Fit for a princess," Em said, admiring each piece. "Leave it to Auntie Cam to find something like this. I know she'll love it, and I'm gonna start using it now."

Christmas morning, J and I exchanged our gifts to each other. I had gotten him lots of new clothes that would now be perfect for our trip to Hawaii and a full set of SCUBA diving gear, including deep-water wet suit, mask, fins, snorkel, and air tank. We were taking a diving course, and would be taking our certification dive on the twenty-seventh, making it possible to go diving in Hawaii. I had also gotten him a gold bracelet on my shopping trip to Tiffany's, and had it engraved "Cam loves J."

J had gotten me a beautiful full-length, grey leather coat, with a fox collar, some very sexy lingerie from Fredericks of Hollywood, and a full set of diving gear, complete with mask, fins, snorkel, and tank all in pink. Evidently, the guys at the dive shop were on commission. The leather coat would be perfect for New Year's Eve, as we were going to the Rose Parade with the Frat House. The lingerie would be put to immediate use, and included in my suitcase for our Hawaii trip.

After giving each other a proper "thank you" for the gifts we'd each received from the other, we showered, and headed back to BelAir. Joyce and John Jr. had stayed at my folks' house Christmas Eve night, and would be flying out on the twenty-sixth. We would be having a family Christmas dinner, and spend the rest of the day and evening watching family home movies. My dad had made this our Christmas ritual for as far back as I could remember.

During the wait at the airport the following day, Joyce pulled me aside, and whispered, "I'm so very pleased, and extremely happy that you and James are together. At first, we didn't approve of the living together arrangement, but you've been such a positive influence on him. Thank you sincerely, Cam. I couldn't have a more perfect daughter-in-law."

With tears in my eyes, I nodded, and answered, "And you're going to be the absolute perfect mother-in-law. I just wish I could make you the perfect grandmother."

"Oh, honey, please don't have any regrets on my account. James told us a few years ago that he would never have children, and any and all grandchildren would be the contribution of John Jr. We never planned on him becoming a father, although, I'm sure you two would have been wonderful parents. He told us you didn't plan on adopting... is that his idea?"

"No, actually, it's mine," I informed her candidly. "He would go along with anything I decided, but I'm okay with it being just the two of us. Besides, now I have Millie, and I didn't have to go through labor pains or getting fat."

Her smile was warm, though there was a hint of underlying emotion in her eyes. Confusion, maybe? She didn't understand the relationship Em and I had. Anyway, we shared a hug, and before long, they were on their way back home to Maryland.

At ten o'clock on New Year's Eve, the Kappa Sigma fraternity, and their dates, met at the Norton Simon Museum, and set up camp to watch the Rose Parade. We had driven the GTO, since Em and Em rode with us, and had brought sleeping bags and blankets, although we knew the flask of Jack Daniels would do more toward keeping us warm in the wee hours of the morning.

Em laughed as she told us about Megeen and Janine nearly fighting over who got to keep Millie for her first over-nighter with the grandparents. Of course, Megeen won that round; Janine was not even close to Megeen in terms of being aggressive or assertive, a skill she needed to master if she intended to fight fire with fire.

The beer was flowing, and the mood was "party hardy." Radios were blasting dance music, and the street was filled with couples taking advantage of the opportunity at hand. As the hour approached, people began shouting out the countdown numbers. Several groups linked arms in the middle of Colorado Boulevard, and did the countdown together. As the horns and whistles blew at the stroke of midnight, J wrapped me in his arms, and kissed me with everything he had. I never had any doubt about my feelings for him, but that kiss sent the confirmation to every cell in my body. We looked at each other, and without a word beat a hasty retreat back to the car.

No sooner had we got tangled together in the back seat, and nicely fogged up the windows, than we heard a knocking on the front windshield.

"Okay, kids, break it up in there," the Officer called to us loudly. "There's a law against lewd acts in public places here in Pasadena. Wouldn't want to have to arrest you, or call your parents to come get you."

"What the fuck..." J mumbled, stopping his movements abruptly. "We're sleeping in here. And we're already married. Besides, we contribute to the Police Officers Association Fund. Go check on those silly teenagers that are smoking pot, and causing trouble, and leave us old folks to get some rest."

I giggled, and bit my lip. We lay still for a moment, then heard the officer comment to his partner, "First time I ever heard that one. Guess we'll give them an hour for originality before we come back and check to see if they're still here."

His partner laughed, and added, "Excuse the intrusion, but we saw the car rocking and misinterpreted what we saw. You must have been having a nightmare."

I buried my face in J's chest in an attempt to stifle my giggles. He was having a hard time not laughing, himself.

"No problem, officer," he said. "Good to know Pasadena's finest is on duty."

The two policemen walked off, laughing loudly.

The ironic thing was we made love all night in the back of the car, and woke up when Em and Em knocked on the window; we had slept through the entire parade.

EMPOV

The day my baby girl was born was surpassed only by the days I met, and married, my Emily. Of course those days had passed without incident. However, I had wimped out on my Sweetness twice during the birth of our daughter. Em just smiled sweetly at me, and let it go. James and Cam were a different story. There wouldn't bet a day go by that I wasn't razzed by one or the other, or both of them. I was the big strong man that flaked out when the going got tough, and they weren't going to let me forget it. Oh well, that's what friends are for, right?

When James and I had come back into the house on the Strand, I heard Cam say, "Either you just peed all over my bathroom floor, Em, or we better get you to the hospital fast because your water just broke."

The next thing I knew, I was trying to sit up and crawl over to Em, who was sitting on the couch clutching her hugely rounded stomach.

"Babe, is it time?" I croaked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, it is, Baby," she replied, cupping my cheek. "We're gonna have 'Peanut' in our arms in a while. We're gonna be a family."

I went into hyper mode, shouted for Cam to call the hospital, and carried Em out to the Jeep. I was shaking from head-to-toe as we headed down the highway toward the hospital. When Em had two hard contractions only a few minutes apart, I groaned and stepped on the gas. Luckily I wasn't stopped for speeding.

We were met at the emergency room doors by a nurse with a wheelchair. I followed them down a hall to an examining room, and then to the elevator and up to the maternity ward. I was going crazy watching Em slump over in pain. I was screaming for the doctor as she was wheeled into a room.

Emily was changed and settled on the bed before I was allowed into the room. Seeing me, she reached her hand out to me, just as another contraction rocked her body. I rushed to her side and took her hand tightly in mine. The strength of her grasp nearly brought me to my knees. She settled back resting her head on the pillow; and I brushed the hair from her sweating brow.

"You're doing a terrific job, Babe," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Her breaths slowly calmed and she raised our clasped hands to her mouth, kissing the back of mine.

"I'm so glad you're here Em," she said hoarsely. "I couldn't do this without you."

There was a knock on the door and Cam and J slipped in to the room. Cam hurried to Em's side and hugged her.

"I've called everyone, and they'll be here shortly," she said. "Are you okay? Can I do anything else for you?"

"You just being here is enough," Em whispered as James settled his arm across my tense shoulders. "Emmett!" She screamed as another contraction hit her.

I felt James shudder and step back, shaking his head, a look of abject horror on his face. Cam reached out and took his hand as Dr. Langly swept into the room. He asked them to leave the room so he could examine Em. He pronounced at ten percent effaced and went for a nurse to take us to the delivery room.

This was it, and suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was going to be a father. Was I ready for it? Oh, hell no! But what man ever is?

"I'm scared, too, Em," Emily said softly. "Men and women have been doing since the beginning of time, so I think we'll be fine. It'll just take a lot of hands-on practice, I think."

As I reached for her hand, another contraction tore through her, and I groaned with her. The nurses arrived to take her to the delivery room, and I walked beside her, her hand clasped tightly in mine. I was quickly put into a gown and mask, and suddenly we were in the whirlwind of activity that involved a birth; breathing through contractions, wiping her forehead, even enduring her frenzied lashing out at me. I had been told to expect that so, even though it kind of hurt my feelings, all I did was pat her hand and smile at her. I knew she really didn't mean it.

There was a giggle from the corner of the room, and I could have sworn I saw Cam slip out the door. Before I could question it, another contraction ripped through my Sweetness, more intensely than any previous. Then things began to happen fast.

When Dr Langly told Em that the baby's head was crowning, I just had to look. Nothing could have prepared me for the rush that overwhelmed me. This was my son or daughter coming into this world, and I was awestruck. Em cried out again, and I turned back to her. Three more intense contractions and Em finally collapsed back onto the birthing table. I was so proud of her.

There was a long moment of silence, then a slap, and the most beautiful sound ever—our baby's first cry.

"Well, Emily, Emmett," Dr. Langly said with a grin. "Welcome your baby daughter."

He stood and placed her on Em's belly, handing me the scissors to cut the cord. I stepped forward and with shaking hands, snipped the umbilical cord. As I did so, the room began to spin, and the next thing I knew, a chuckling nurse was helping me to my feet. I looked sheepishly up at Em and she just smile sweetly.

Then the nurse brought our daughter back to us—all clean and wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Em cradled her in her arms as I leaned over. She pulled back the blanket swaddling our bundle of joy, and tears filled my eyes. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Em looked up at me, her eyes glistening with her own tears.

"I love you," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "Thank you for the most perfect gift a man could ever want, a child of his own."

"I love you, too," she whispered, kissing me back softly. 'It took both of us, Baby. I couldn't have done it without you."

Together, we looked down at our girl, and examined her; seeking out perfect fingers and toes. I ran my hand gently over her full head of auburn curls. Her little button nose crinkled a bit, and she yawned through her perfect bow-shaped lips. It was amazing to me that Em and I had created such a perfect being. At closer inspection, I found some of me in her with the subtle creases in her soft cheeks…my dimples.

Here," Em said softly, pulling the blanket back over our baby girl, "take her Em, hold your daughter."

I looked at her wide-eyed; I'd never held a baby before. With a tender smile, she held the baby up for me to take. I was careful to support her head—as I had been instructed previously—and slipped my other hand under her bottom and lifted her up. I lifted my elbow and eased her into the crook of my arm. Suddenly, I was holding her against me and the most wonderful rush flooded my body. This was my flesh and blood. She was part of me and part of my Sweetness and— as Em had said—'a beautiful reflection of our love'. I didn't realize that my tears had started to flow down my cheeks until I bent my head to lay a sweet kiss on her forehead and saw the wetness left behind. I looked over at Em, and was surprised to see her holding her fist to her smiling lips as tears streamed down her face.

"Babe?" I questioned with a lift of my brow. She shook her head, telling me that she was okay.

We decided to wait to officially name the baby— we had finally agreed on a name we both liked— until after the families had met her.

Moments later, we were being led to a private room where Em and the baby were settled in. I sat on a stool next to the bed as we both continued to stare at our baby girl, amazed at what we had produced.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Cam peeked around it

"There are a few people out here that want to meet the newest little McCarty," she said with a grin. "Are you all decent?"

"Hey you," Em said happily. "Of course we're decent. Come on in."

When everyone had come into the room, Em looked up at me and nodded. Clearing my throat, I got their attention.

"Emmett, will you please tell everyone our precious jewel's name?" she asked, reaching for my hand.

"Of course, Sweetness," I replied, leaning down to kiss her. She placed her in my arms, resting her hand on my forearm.

In the quiet that followed, I spoke clearly and proudly.

"Mom, Dad, Mama and Daddy, Cam and James, I would like to introduce you to Emaline Camille McCarty. We are going to call her Millie so there's no confusion with the 'Ems'."

For the next little while, everyone was talking at once. The grandmas and grandpas crowded around the bed, oohing and cooing over Millie. When someone mentioned that she would be a heartbreaker, and we'd have a hard time keeping the boys away, I sort of put my foot in it. I declared that there would be no boys for quite a while, and that Millie would be thirty before she'd be allowed to date. Naturally, all the parents came down on me, albeit in a semi-joking way, saying that if they'd stuck to that premise, Em and I wouldn't be where we were today.

As the Russo's were saying goodbye to their daughter, Mom and Dad walked over to me.

"We're proud of you, boy," Dad said, clapping me on the shoulder. "You've manned up and taken on the role of husband, and now of father. Your life will change even more, and so will your priorities. But we know that you'll do fine. That's quite a family you have there, Emmett."

"Oh, Emmie," Mom cried softly, wrapping her arms around my waist, and looking up into my face. "I love you, son, and I love those two precious girls over there. I know that you'll have a fine life. Just take good care of them."

"Thanks, guys," I said with a lump in my throat. I hugged them both. "I only hope I can be as good a parent as you have been to me. I owe you both a lot."

Soon, everyone was beginning to leave, but Em and I asked Cam and James to stay a moment longer. I think we stunned them by requesting they be Millie's godparents. Of course Cam jumped in and readily agreed. It took James a minute to work it out in his mind before he, too agreed.

A few minutes after they left, a nurse came in to help Em start to breast feed the baby. But first, she showed this nervous father how to change a diaper. I was thankful it was only wet, and I felt I'd done a fine job. It didn't take long for both of my girls to get the hang of the whole feeding procedure. The nurse left them to finish up and, as I watched them, tears formed in my eyes. Em looked up at me, smiling happily.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, gently touching my forearm.

My eyes snapped to hers and I grinned widely.

"That is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," I said, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "The two loves of my life there together in the most intimate way for a mother and child. You remind me of the Madonna and child statue in the foyer of the church, only much more beautiful."

She reached down and pulled a contented Millie from her breast and discreetly covered herself. Taking my hand, we both watched our daughter yawn and settle into sleep against her mother.

When the nurse returned, she gently kicked me out, telling me to go home and get a good night's sleep while I could. It could be a long time before I was able to again. So, kissing my girls, I went home…still in a daze.

Em and Millie were released from the hospital three days later, just in time for Thanksgiving…and, boy did we have a lot to be thankful for.

EPOV

Mama was keeping Millie and, although this was my first time to leave her, I knew she was in good hands. Arriving early, Cam and I hit the mall running. We were determined to get all of our Christmas shopping done that day. By noon, my feet were killing me, and Cam declared that she was starving. There was a small café nearby, and we found ourselves sitting and relaxing while sipping cokes and munching on a huge order of French fries.

It had been ages since we'd had a day to ourselves, and we were thoroughly enjoying it. We even made plans to meet and do something on the first Saturday of each month…just the two of us. By the time we'd finished our shopping, and picked up Millie from Mama's, it was nearly eight o'clock. Monday night football had kept Em and J occupied, and they hadn't realized how late it was.

Cam put a sleeping Millie to bed as I grabbed all my purchases from her car. After checking on Cam in the nursery, we joined the guys in the living room. They didn't pay much attention to us, as their eyes were glued to the TV screen. I leaned across to the pizza boxes sitting on the coffee table, and was surprised to find four pieces inside. Cam and I each grabbed two and munched through to the end of the game. After making small talk for a bit, James and Cam headed home. It had been a really groovy day for Cam and me, and I felt as if things were starting to get back to normal, and hoping there were no more unexpected events for a while.

Christmas Eve was spent at Mama and Daddy's that year. Of course, the Caravelli's joined us, along with the McCarty's, Em's brother Edward and his girlfriend, and Mrs. Hightower and James's brother, John Jr. and his fiancé The General had been deployed to another tour in Viet Nam, and during grace, we said an extra special prayer for him and all our troops over there.

The silent tug-of-war between Mama and Janine for the attention of their granddaughter was hilarious and had Cam and I in stitches. Of course, the grandpa's had to have their time with Millie, too; not to mention the uncles and their dates.

After dinner and the opening of family gifts, Cam helped me put Millie to bed in Mama and Daddy's room. They had purchased a crib just for her occasional overnight visits. Then we joined Em and James in the pool house for our own exchange of gifts. Em and I were flabbergasted by the beautiful oil portrait Cam and James had commissioned from a family photo of Em, Millie, and me, taken at her christening. It was something Em and I had thought about for over the fireplace in our den.

"After much thought and searching," Cam said, handing me a gaily wrapped package, "we decided that this would be perfect for Millie's first Christmas."

I opened it excitedly and gasped when I saw the contents. Inside was a beautiful sterling silverware set, both infant and adult with a cup…all engraved with her name and birthdate. Under that laid a complete place setting of bone china in a cream color with tiny pink roses around the edge.

Oh, Cam," I cried, tears stinging my eyes as I hugged her. "This is far out. Thank you so much. I promise to start using it as soon as she starts eating food."

Em and I had purchased airline tickets and hotel accommodations for a week's stay at the Hilton Waikiki…the same hotel we'd stayed at the year before…booking the same room. They were ecstatic, even when Em teased them about going back to 'where it all started'.

The next morning…Christmas Day…Em, Millie and I had own first Christmas as a family. Of course, Millie wasn't old enough to understand what was happening, but that didn't matter. We were together, just the three of us. Even though she didn't understand, Em and I gave her presents; stuffed toys, and the starting of a college fund. Em gave her a small platinum heart-shaped locket that matched the small bracelet from me.

Em reached under the tree, and pulled out a small turquoise box, handing it to me. I, in turn, pulled a small box for him.

Let's open them together," I suggested.

He agreed, and we opened the lids at the same time. Inside my Tiffany box laid a beautiful platinum locket that matched Millie's. Of course, it was larger and opened. Inside were two pictures, one of Em and I and one of our baby girl. Em's box contained a platinum coin pinky ring, bearing Millie's birth year. We looked at each other for a moment, and then we were in each other's arms. We each had wanted to give the other something that would remind us of our precious girl every time we looked at it.

Before we knew it, New Year's Eve had arrived. We dropped Millie off at Mama and Daddy's for her first over-nighter. It was something to watch Mama and Janine vie for the honor of being the first to keep Millie overnight. Em and I giggled all the way to the GTO, where Cam and James were waiting for us.

At ten o'clock we joined the rest of the Kappa Sigma fraternity and their dates at the Norman Simon Museum to set up camp for watching the Rose Parade the next day. Em laid out our sleeping bags on a secluded grassy area, and set a cooler filled with drinks and snacks next to them. Of course, Em had a flask of Jack Daniels for us to ward off the cold.

It was a real party mood that surrounded us. The music was played loudly and everyone seemed to be having a good time. We were even 'dancing in the street', linking arms with the other revelers around us. Everyone joined in as the countdown began. At the stroke of midnight, Em and I threw our arms around each other, sharing a heated kiss.

"I love you, Babe," he murmured against my lips. "And I will from now until forever."

"I hope so," I tightened my arms around his neck. "Because I will never love anyone but you, Baby, ever."

He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes as his darkened. His nostrils flared and, with a shuddering breath, fused his lips to mine. With a moan, I pressed as close to him as I could through the layers of clothes we were wearing.

Suddenly we were pulled apart and into the crowd to be kissed by all the nearby frat brothers and their dates. I turned to look for Cam and James, but they were nowhere to be found. The crowd began to break up, and Em and I found our way back to our campsite. There was still no sign of Cam and James.

"Where could they be, Em?" I asked worriedly as I sat down on the sleeping bags.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be fine," Em replied, lying beside me and pulling me down into his arms. "You know how they are, they're probably going at it somewhere private. Come 'ere."

He leaned over me and began to kiss me hungrily. I jumped when I felt his hand slide beneath my coat and sweater to cup my breast.

Em, we can't…" I started, but he cut me off with another kiss.

Soon he had me groaning and begging for more. He pulled away, and stared at me. With a cheeky grin, he stood up and pulled me to my feet. Then he knelt down to unzip the individual sleeping bags and zip them together to make one extra-large one. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me back down, took my heavy coat off of me, and helped me to slide into our makeshift bed. He crawled in after me, and zipped us into a cozy cocoon.

"Now we can do all sorts of things, and no one will be the wiser," he whispered, trailing his lips across my cheek to my ear. I gasped loudly. "We do need to try to keep quiet, though."

I giggled softly, and it turned into a deep moan. Then I whimpered as he slipped his hand up under my sweater again to cup my breast, squeezing and pinching my nipple through my bra.

We knew that doing it completely was out of the question, but we took care of each other with hands and fingers. Finally, we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, and not waking until we heard the first notes from the first band in the parade.

We jumped up and washed with the wet washcloths I had wrapped in plastic sandwich bags and brought, and rinsed out mouths with Listerine. Running a brush through my hair, I stood and slipped my coat back on. Em was beside me, rolling up the sleeping bags and setting them next to a tree.

We walked down to the street, Colorado Boulevard, and found a place near the curb. Em, being 6'5" had no trouble seeing over the heads of those in front of us. I, however, couldn't see a thing. I looked up at Em with a pout. He let out a booming laugh, and bent down so that I could slip my legs over his shoulders. Holding tightly to my hands, he carefully straightened up. I wrapped my hands around his head, and he grasped my thighs to hold me safely in place. I could see everything.

Cam and James still hadn't returned when the parade was over. So, grabbing our things, we made our way back to the GTO. The doors were locked, but the windows were completely fogged up. Em grinned at me before knocking loudly on the window. There were muffled words and the car shook as we heard them getting dressed. The passenger door unlocked, and James stuck his head out. Em and I burst into laughter. His hair was standing on end, and his shirt was inside out.

"What time is it? James asked, yawning.

"'Bout eleven thirty," Em replied. "You missed the parade."

"No!" I heard Cam cry from inside the car. "I wanted to see it."

James stepped out, followed by a red-faced and disheveled Cam. I reached into my purse, and handed her my brush.

"You might want to fix yourself up a bit before we head to IHOP for breakfast," I said with a giggle.

She grabbed the brush, and smirked at me as she started to run it through her tangled hair. Then she handed it to James.

Fifteen minutes later, after they'd cleaned up a little; we were headed to the nearest IHOP. Over a hearty breakfast, Cam and James excitedly agreed to keep Millie overnight, allowing Em and I to have our own private New Year's celebration. We agreed to pick her up by noon the next day, as Cam and James's flight to Hawaii left in the late afternoon. So it was that, after a traditional family meal at Mama and Daddy's, Em and I found ourselves alone for the first time since Millie had been born.

_**A/N: Well, we've made it through the holidays without too much fuss**__**. **__**Now Em and Em are going to have a special night, on their own, and Cam and James are off for a holiday in Hawaii. Come back next time and see how our four kids fair.**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**__** It's very disheartening for us to have so many story alerts and favorites, and only a very few reviews. Sometimes it makes us want to just give it all up. So please leave us a word or two.**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xoxo**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed our story. You are very much appreciated.**_

_**Now let's go and see what our kids are up to. Life isn't always smooth sailing and facing some challenges.**_

CHAPTER 26

CPOV:

"Of course, I'm sure we can watch Millie. I'm nearly packed, and I owe you for flaking out on you last night, anyway," I assured my best friend. "Besides, it's about time she got to spend the night here."

"She's really a good baby. Already sleeps through the night. Well, from about eleven until at least six the next morning," Em advised. "She's usually like she is when you're here, happy and content. She almost never cries."

"Don't worry, Em. J and I will take good care of our God-daughter."

"Emmett's loading her things in the car now, so we'll be there in a couple hours, if that's okay..." Em's voice trailed off.

"You don't need to bring anything. I have everything ready for her," I cut in.

"You have everything?" Em asked as if in a state of confusion. "I meant her port-a-crib, feeding seat..."

"I know," I cut her off again. "I have all that stuff here, just waiting for her. I figured I'd be the official babysitter, so I got everything she could possibly need so you wouldn't have to cart stuff back and forth. Or, so I can pick her up in my Jag. I have a great car seat made for infants, a carrying seat I can feed her in, a cradle, rocking chair, lots of jammies and cute little pink outfits, and even those new throw-away diapers. Pampers, I think you call them. You just put them on and hold them together with masking tape."

"I didn't know you did all that," Em still sounded stunned or something. "But I guess it might make things easier. You're probably right."

"Of course I am," I teased her. "This way, she'll get used to having her own things at my house. It's very important that she's comfortable here. We're sharing her, remember? So just hurry up and get here already."

"Yeah. Sure," Em said guardedly.

I hung up, and hurried to put the finishing touches on the makeshift bedroom I had set up for Millie in my closet. It was plenty big, and nice and warm. My clothes hanging on all four of the walls made it well insulated. The cradle and rocker were in the center of the room, and a lamp that projected fairies flying around the ceiling sat on my armoire, that was now half filled with clothes for Millie. A changing table stocked with powder, lotion, oil, cream, Pampers, wipes, and a few handy changes of clothes stood next to the armoire.

I had a section of cupboard space in the kitchen for her things, as well: bottles, juices, canned formula, baby foods, cereals, teething cookies, you name it. There was also a box of rattles, teething rings, stuffed animals, and various baby toys in the living room. Em would be so proud of how well I had made provisions for Millie.

J and I had some conversation about my relationship with Millie, and I could tell he didn't get it. He didn't understand how close Em and I were, and what my role was. No big deal. He'd just have to see us together, and then he'd realize how it was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they arrived.

"Thanks for watching our angel for us, you guys," Emmett started, as he handed Millie into my open arms. "We really appreciate the chance to be alone for a whole night."

"No problem," J confirmed, taking the diaper bag from Emily. "Cam has wanted to have her here since the day she was born. She's got things pretty well set up for her."

"So I hear," Em said, looking around for the "everything" I had mentioned.

"Just come with me," I said proudly. "It's a perfect little nest for a perfect little princess."

Em and Em followed me down the hall to my closet. Em gasped when I opened the door, and she saw my handiwork. They looked at each other questioningly, and then at James, who shrugged his shoulders, and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

"Cool, huh?" I bragged. Then looking at the baby in my arms, I added, "You have everything you need right here, don't you, Millie-Mine, so tell your parents to just go enjoy their night together. We don't need them, do we?"

Millie gurgled and cooed, and patted my face. I had seen her every day since her birth, and had held her, talking to her for moments on end, often putting her to sleep in my arms. She knew me. I knew she did. She recognized my voice and my face.

And she loved me.

"We better get going, Babe," Emmett reminded Em. "We have dinner reservations for a window seat at the Wind Rose at seven, followed by a stroll through Ports-O-Call, a midnight champagne cruise around the harbor, and then we check into our suite at the Grand Hotel in San Pedro. And then..." Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

Emily blushed and punched him playfully. "I guess we better get going then. I filled a couple bottles with breast milk. You need to get them into the fridge right away. You can alternate formula with the breast milk, and she shouldn't get an upset tummy. And just give her rice cereal to eat."

"Em, I know the drill," I said impatiently. "Don't worry, I know what to do."

After they'd gone, I took Millie into her room and changed her into one of the outfits I had gotten for her.

"There you go, Millie-Mine. This is how I dress you. All pink and frills and lace and ruffles," I said, as I fastened a pink velvet bow in her hair. "Now... that's better."

We joined J in the kitchen, and I strapped Millie into her feeding seat. J and I were having pizza and beer, while I fed the baby Gerber's bananas.

"I thought Em said to give her rice cereal," J remarked.

"I will. Right after the bananas. All babies like bananas. I sometimes buy a jar of the toddler ones to eat myself. Besides, I get to spoil her - right, Millie-Mine?" I directed my question and subsequent silly face at the baby.

Once again, Millie laughed and patted my face. J watched silently as he sipped his beer.

The three of us played and watched television together for a while.

"I'm going to bed," J announced about eleven. "I'm dragging ass after sleeping in the car last night, and I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Go ahead. I'll be there as soon as Millie goes to sleep. Em said she sleeps until the morning, but I have a baby monitor on her cradle and one on my nightstand, so I'll hear her if she wakes up."

I heated up a bottle, and took my little princess to her special room to rock her to sleep. She hadn't refused her bottle earlier, but now that she was sleepy, she wanted Em to nurse her, and was getting fussy.

"Sorry, Millie-Mine," I whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

Once she finally fell asleep around midnight, she slept until nearly six-thirty. As soon as I heard her calling me in the monitor, I jumped up, and started a bottle heating up while I changed her diaper. The bananas hadn't given her a tummy ache, but they had seemingly done wonders for her morning regularity.

J was used to getting up early to go surfing, so he didn't mind the wake-up call from our guest. He played with her while I filled the kitchen sink with warm water to bathe her in. Seeing him with her gave me a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. He would have been a great daddy...

Not long after her bath and breakfast, Em and Em came to pick her up.

"I missed her so much, but we had an incredible night," Em sighed. "Talk about romantic. Emmett went all out. It was heaven."

"We had fun, too, didn't we, Millie-Mine?" I said with a wink. "We really bonded."

"I'm sure Millie loves her Aunt Cam and Uncle J," Emmett commented.

"And I'm sure she'll want to come back for another visit, but right now, her Aunt Cam and Uncle J better get ready to go to the airport. We'll be happy to take you, you know," Em offered.

"We already set up the limo," J assured them. "It'll be here in a couple hours, though, so we need to get the last minute stuff packed."

"And we need to get home," Emmett said, taking the pro-offered diaper bag from James, while Em took Millie from me. "We'll get together as soon as you get back."

"Sounds like a plan," J said in return.

We finished the last minute details just as the limo arrived. Within a couple hours, we were flying over the Pacific, heading for Waikiki and a week of sun, surf, and sex. I was looking forward to being back in the tropical paradise…not that Manhattan Beach wasn't a great place to live. I reached over and took J's hand, giving it a squeeze. He squeezed my hand in return, then brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. His eyes met mine for a very brief glance, and then he shifted his gaze back to the window looking over the ocean below. He sighed, and then squeezed my hand again.

Both of us dozed during the flight as a result of sleeping lightly the previous night. We had both been aware of Millie being there, and even though the monitor alerted us when she woke up, we were jumping at the slightest sound she made all during the night.

The sun was setting as we checked into the hotel, and we went down to dinner as soon as the bellman delivered the luggage. Unpacking could wait until later. After dinner in the hotel dining room, we returned to our suite, got undressed, and fell into bed. A little after midnight, I woke up - wide awake and totally horny.

I snuggled spoon-style with J, who automatically wrapped his arms around me tighter, and cupped my boobs in his hands. Pushing my ass into his crotch, I realized he wasn't entirely sleeping, himself. His cock was as eager to slide between my legs as I was for it to be there. He slowly slid one hand down my stomach, until his fingers felt the wetness he'd hoped to find.

"Two desserts in one night," he whispered, as his mouth replaced his fingers.

The next day I called Em to tell her the color scheme of the room had been changed, but other than that, it was just as I remembered. And so was the sex. She held to phone to Millie's ear so I could talk to her. I didn't want to take any chances on her forgetting me.

We mostly hung out at the beach, and J did some surfing while I worked on my tan. On the third day, we went back to the Japanese temple where we had gotten engaged. It was as story- book-like as I remembered, and every bit as romantic. Especially when we sat on "our" bench and J reassured me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

The next day, I was lying on the beach while J was out catching waves. The sun was bright and hot on my skin until I felt a shadow across my face. I opened my eyes, squinting in the sunlight. Even in my partially blind condition, I knew beyond a doubt whom was standing over me.

"Well, what the fuck," the eerily familiar voice said.

JPOV:

Cam was going to drive me nuts asking me every five minutes if one thing or another was okay for Millie. Would she like this dress? Is the cradle mattress soft enough? What if she misses Em and Em and cries the whole time they're gone? Enough, already!

I assured her Millie would love each and every single thing. She called Emily to try to speed them up in getting here, and told them she had outfitted a room for the baby. I could tell from her facial expression Emily's reaction wasn't what she expected.

"Em sounded weird about me buying Millie some furniture and stuff she needs," she said, as she hung up the phone. "She'll see it was a great idea."

"She was probably surprised. Most babysitters don't do all that, do they?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not just some babysitter; J. Em is sharing Millie with me. That's a whole different thing," she insisted. "She's our God-daughter. That means we're her second parents. I'm her mommy if something ever happens to Em."

"Nothing is gonna happen to Em, and I don't think she's literally 'sharing' her daughter with you, Cam. She meant you're gonna be part of Millie's life."

"You don't understand, J, and that's okay. Once you see us together, you'll see that Millie needs me, too. Just differently than she needs Em."

As soon as Em and Em arrived to drop off Millie, Cam showed them her converted closet. I could tell by their expressions they were dumbfounded. Cam was oblivious. I'd have to remember to ask Edward Ravenscroft, her psych doctor, about this behavior next time he came surfing with me. He said she was doing great, but I wondered how much he really knew about her feelings.

From the minute the baby got dropped off until she went to sleep, Cam devoted every second to her, completely ignoring me. When I questioned her feeding Millie fruit when Emily specifically said to feed her cereal, she went off on me, and got totally defensive. I backed off, and didn't say anything else about her parenting skills.

I announced I was going to bed, and was surprised when Cam actually acknowledged me. She said she'd join me as soon as the baby went to sleep. That made me feel somewhat better. I climbed into bed, and laid there listening to the sounds coming from the closet.

Cam was trying to get Millie to go to sleep. She was rocking her, and trying to get her to take a bottle. Evidently, the baby was used to nursing before she went to sleep, and the bottle just wasn't cutting it. I got up to see if there was anything I could do to help.

When I peeked through the crack in the door opening, I nearly gasped out loud at what I saw. Cam was humming and rocking Millie, as the baby futilely sucked on her nipple. After watching silently for a few moments, I quietly returned to bed, undetected. I definitely had to contact Edward as soon as we got back from Hawaii. I'm no doctor, but I knew something wasn't right about that scenario.

The next morning, Millie woke us up about six-thirty. We both jumped up, and morphed into parent mode. Cam heated up a bottle and changed the baby's diaper. I helped a little by holding Millie while Cam got a bath ready for her in the kitchen sink. I could see why Cam got so excited about her - she was a cool baby. Real cute, and she never cried. Really laid-back kid.

After Em and Em picked up their daughter, Cam and I got all the last minute stuff packed, and were ready to go when the limo arrived to take us to the airport. As soon as our flight left the ground, we were both nodding off. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that baby sucking on Cam's tit.

Cam took hold of my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed hers back, and kissed the back of it, but I just couldn't get the image of her and the baby out of my head.

I was starving when we finally landed, and we went down to the dining room as soon as our luggage arrived in our room. Neither one of us wanted to take the time to unpack before we ate.

Around midnight, Cam woke up, and wiggled her ass into my dick, which immediately came to life. She obviously wanted to make love, so I reached around, grabbed her tits, and pushed my hard on between her legs. Her soft moan and wet pussy were the green light I was hoping for.

"Two desserts in one night," I said, as I tasted her honey. We made love, hot and heavy, and I temporarily forgot about the scene in the closet.

My relief was short-lived as Cam insisted on calling Em the next morning, and talking with Millie, so the baby wouldn't forget her. That became our morning ritual: wake up, make love, shower, get ready, and call Millie. She even admitted she was calling to talk to Millie as much as with Emily.

I had to contact Edward.

After we'd been there a couple days, I arranged for us to go back to the Valley of the Temple, to the place where I had proposed last year. We sat on the bench in the garden by the lake, under a huge willow-type tree. I confirmed my love for her, and reassured her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I hoped she was still okay with it being just the two of us, as she said after the surgery. We had agreed we didn't need kids. Just being us was fine.

What happened?

Maybe Edward would have some insight, although he had been clear about not discussing Cam's case in too much detail with me. In fact, he really didn't say anything about their sessions.

The next day I was out on the water. The surf was up, and waves were perfect, breaking gently to the west. Cam was lying on the beach, tanned to about the color of a ginger snap. Her normally golden blond hair had sun-bleached to pale platinum beige, making her tan seem even deeper coupled with that yellow bikini.

I was riding a ten-foot swell when I saw a couple guys strutting across the sand. One kept walking; the other turned and came back to stand gawking down at Cam. What was usually the epic long ride had become the epitome of frustration. I needed to get to shore fast and the wave was taking it's time. I shouted a string of obscenities at Neptune, and then included Poseidon for good measure, but the water continued to move at its own speed.

Kicking off in about two feet of water, I grabbed my board, and hit the beach on a dead run. By the time I got to Cam, the guy had gone, and she was shaking like a leaf, crying and babbling hysterically.

"Who was that guy?" I demanded, kneeling down beside her, and wrapping my arms around her tightly. "What did he say to you? I'll kill the mother-fucker."

She looked up into my eyes, trembling in fear.

"Buh... buh... Boise State," she stammered. "He asked if you'd left me alone at the beach again."

My immediate reaction was to go after the fucker, but I couldn't leave Cam by herself in this condition. Dammit! No, I'd have to wait until she was calmed down, and then make some excuse to come back to the beach and find him. This time he was going to pay for what he did to her. This time I'd handle things the way I wanted to in the first place.

When she chilled out enough to walk back to the hotel, we went straight up to our room, and took a shower together. She took one of the pills the doc had prescribed "just in case." The bottle hadn't been opened yet, but I was afraid it was going to get put to use now. Fucking bastard!

I got her to lie down and relax, while the medication kicked in. She was out like a light in about fifteen minutes, and I was sure whatever it was would keep her out for at least a couple hours; plenty of time for me to go hunting. All I could think about was getting my hands on the guy and…and what? I had already given him a good ass-kicking, including a broken nose for sure, and maybe a couple other broken bones. What would I do if I did find him?

I knew the answer to that question.

The call to Edward Ravenscroft couldn't wait a minute longer.

EPOV

When I called Cam to let her know we were on our way to leave the baby with her and James, I got an eerie feeling as she told me about having a nursery ready for Millie. I hadn't expected that. Em brought everything he'd taken out to the car back inside. When we arrived at the Strand, Cam excitedly showed us what she'd done. Taking the baby from me, she led us down the hall and opened her closet door.

I was flabbergasted, as was Em. Her closet—that had once been Em's room—had been turned into a complete nursery. Her clothes hung against the four walls, leaving an opening for the louvered doors. In the center stood a cradle, changing table, rocking chair, and an armoire. A softly glowing lamp had a revolving shade that reflected fairies flying slowly around the room.

"Cool, huh?" she bragged. Then, looking down at the baby in her arms, added, "You have everything you need right here, don't you, Millie-Mine? So tell your parents to just go enjoy their night together. We don't need them, do we?"

Em and I glanced at each other and then at James. He just shook his head and shrugged before heading back up the hall.

"We better get going, Babe," Emmett reminded me. "We have dinner reservations for a window seat at the Wind Rose at seven, followed by a stroll through Ports-O-Call, a midnight champagne cruise around the harbor, and then we check into our suite at the Grand Hotel in San Pedro. And then..." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to blush and punch his arm playfully.

Taking the baby from Cam, I hugged and kissed her, nuzzling her soft little neck.

"Mama's gonna miss you, baby girl," I said softly. "Be good for Auntie Cam and Uncle James, and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Em took her from me and said his own goodbye to his little Princess. I thought I saw his eyes shimmering as he kissed her.

"Well, we'd better get going then." I said with a sigh. "Oh, I filled a couple bottles with breast milk. You need to get them into the fridge right away. You can alternate formula with the breast milk, and she shouldn't get an upset tummy. And just give her rice cereal to eat."

"Em, I know the drill," she said impatiently. "Don't worry, I know what to do."

I opened my mouth to say something to her, but Em grabbed my arm and practically pulled me out the door and into the jeep. After we pulled out onto the highway, Em reached over and took my hand.

"Millie will be fine, Sweetness," he said, squeezing my fingers. "Cam won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, Em," I replied, looking over at him. "But something's bothering me. Does Cam seem a little obsessive with Millie?"

"Awe, Babe," he said, gently. "She's just been through a major ordeal, and maybe is trying too hard. She'll get better. Don't worry."

"I guess you're right," I spoke with a sigh. But the nagging doubt stayed with me.

I put everything to the back of my mind as we pulled into the parking lot of the Wind Rose. Em gave the keys of the Mercedes to the parking valet and we entered. The hostess seated us immediately at a beautiful window side table, overlooking the marina.

We both decided on surf-n-turf; a porterhouse steak for Em, a 6oz. filet mignon for me, and a broiled lobster tail with clarified butter for each of us. Tossed salad with the house dressing, baked potato with sour cream, butter and chives, steamed asparagus, and hot rolls filled out the order. We drank sparkling cider, just to make it a little more special.

During the meal, we talked softly about what our goals were for the year; school, jobs, and of course our little girl. It was an intimate setting with soft lighting and candles on the table…very romantic. I felt Em's hand squeeze my thigh and slide his fingers up under my dress. I took a deep breath and looked up into his lust filled eyes, and placed my hand over his.

"As much as I love your hands on me, Baby," I murmured softly. "I think this has to wait 'til we're in our hotel room."

He pouted, and I giggled.

After paying the check, we stepped out the door and handed the valet ticket to the valet. Shortly we were in the car, headed to Ports-O-Call. Finding a parking space, we locked up and headed to the cobble-stoned streets of specialty shops.

Hand in hand, we meandered down the sidewalks, glancing into the many store windows. We went into a jewelry store and I found an exquisite set of sterling filigree earrings for Cam and Em found a beautiful whalebone handled pocketknife for James.

We continued on, stopping now and then to stare into a shop window, and then, turning to each other, share a kiss. More times than not, we faced other couples smiling at us. As we continued on, I noticed an older couple walking toward us. They, too, were hand in hand, and stopping periodically to share a kiss. I smiled and pointed them out to Em. He squeezed my hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it. As the couple neared us, the woman smiled at me and the man winked at Em.

"I hope we'll still be like that when we're their age," I said quietly, stopping and wrapping my arms around Em's neck. "That was beautiful to see."

"Oh, Babe, I can see us still in love and holding hands then," Em replied, encircling my waist, kissing the tip of my nose. "I plan on loving you for the rest of my life and beyond."

"Me too, Sweet Cheeks," I whispered, standing on tip-toe to place a soft kiss on his lips.

We were almost back to the parking lot when I saw it. In the widow of the last shop lay a beautiful plush toy dolphin. I knew that Millie would love it. When we went into the shop, I made a beeline to the display. The stuffed toy was soft and squishy; feeling like velvet. I picked one out, as Em found a similar toy in the shape of a seahorse. Naturally, we bought both for our precious baby girl.

By the time we made it back to the car, it was eleven-fifteen pm, and we decided to head to the marina for the midnight champagne cruise around the harbor. We sat at a dockside café and munched on French fries and coke until time to board the boat for the cruise.

Once aboard, we settled onto the seat in the stern of the boat. There were seven other couples seated around, the captain and two stewards. The cruise took an hour and a half. It was chilly, and I was grateful for Em's warm arms holding me close to him. We decided to have one glass of champagne each, hoping we wouldn't be carded…we weren't.

It was a beautiful, smooth cruise; the lights of the Marina and the open sea made me feel calm and serene. Em stole a few kisses when we were in shadows and I had a hard time keeping quiet. When we got back to the dock, we thanked the captain and crew and walked slowly back to the car. Soon we were headed for the Grand Hotel. It was two am when we arrived and checked into our suite.

After Emmett unlocked the door, I stepped into the elegant room. I barely had time to glance around before I heard a thump, as our bag hit the floor, and Em had me pressed against the door. All through the evening and night, I'd had a hard time making him behave; now I didn't have, or want, too.

His body was pressed tightly to mine, holding me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I twined my fingers tightly in his hair and devoured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Moaning deeply, he lifted my legs up around his waist and ground his hips into my center. I bucked my hips into his hard enough to have him stumbling backwards. Losing his balance, he fell backwards, taking me to the floor with him, where I landed on his chest. For a moment, we looked at each other in stunned silence before I attacked his mouth again. It had been so long since we'd been able to give into the raw passion we felt for each other.

With a deep guttural groan, Emmett rolled us over so that I was beneath him and, after toeing off his shoes and socks, he knelt back between my legs. His darkened, lust filled gaze caused my heart to race, and my panties to become even more wet, again. With my legs on either side of his thighs, I sat up and caught the hem of the blue, wool, sweater-vest he had worn over a white button down, long sleeved shirt. I yanked the vest hastily up over his head and tossed it somewhere over my shoulder. Immediately, I reached for the first button below the open collar of the shirt. My hands were shaking so hard, I had trouble with the small pearlesque closures.

At the same time, Em was tugging at my emerald green V-necked sweater, hitching it up my torso to pull it over my head. I raised my arms momentarily before going back to his buttons. I was still having trouble, and Em grabbed the placket of his shirt and tore it open, sending buttons flying around us. My breath caught…as it always did at the sight of him…and I reached to slide my hands over his chest and down across his defined eight-pack abs. He was so taught and toned; I licked my lips as I moaned loudly.

Reaching behind me, Em unhooked my bra and slid the straps down my arms. I grasped the sides and pulled the green silk off of my body. Em's hands were there, waiting for my breasts to fall into his hands, and as he kissed my neck, he pinched my hard, distended nipples. I whimpered, and slid my arms around his neck capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Our tongues danced the erotic dance of lovers; old as time.

I threw my head back as Em kissed across my cheek to my ear. There he nibbled at the lobe, and nipped at the sensitive spot below it. He continued with open mouthed, wet kisses down my throat to my collarbones, stopping to lick and bite the indentation between them before licking his way to my breasts. I was sliding my hands up his smooth muscular back when he latched onto my nipple, sucking hard, before treating the other one to the same ministrations. I dug my nails into hard muscles of his smooth back.

"Emmett!" I cried out, arching my back, trying to desperately press deeper into his mouth.

I reached between us and, in seconds, had his belt buckle undone, the zipper of his dress slacks down and my hand beneath the waistband of his silk boxers. I grabbed his long, thick hardness, feeling the copious amount of precum under my caressing fingers. With a deep hiss, he reached down and slid his pants and boxers over my hand and down his hips, leaving them at his knees. Next, I felt his hands hastily working at the fastenings of my black wool slacks. I laid back to make it easier for him. When he had them undone, I wiggled my hips, helping him pull them and my green silk, bikini panties down. I raised my legs so he could slide them completely off, and rid me of my shoes and socks. Resting on his elbows, he lifted his knees so that I could push his pants down with my feet. He kicked them off, and lay down across me, burying his face in the crook of my neck, licking and biting, leaving his mark on me. He started to kiss down my body, but I stopped him.

"Not now, Baby," I groaned, panting, and grabbing hold of his curls. "Please, I need you to just fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me right now, hard and fast. Please, Em!"

"Whatever you want, Sweetness!" he growled.

Before I realized it, he had thrust in with one hard stroke. I screamed and scratched down his back, pulling him tighter against me. We both cried out, as one, at the glorious feeling of being so connected. He waited a moment to give me time to adjust to his size. Even though this wasn't the first time, he still had me stretching to accommodate him.

"God, Babe," he grunted as he began to thrust hard and fast. "Even after having Millie, you're still as tight as you were before. You feel so damned good; like a tight, hot, wet glove!"

He pulled back and pushed my knees up to my chest, my ankles in his hands, opening me wide to him. He began to pick up the pace, and thrust deeper into me. It felt like he was somewhere up in my stomach. Then it started. He was rubbing against my g-spot, thrusting in and thrusting out.

"Oh…fuck…Em!" I screamed. "Just like that, baby. Oh God…Yesssss…right there!"

I felt the orgasm building in my lower belly, and I began to pant, raising my hips, meeting Em thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Babe, I'm…not…gonna last…much longer," Em growled. "I need you…to come…NOW!"

That was all it took to send me over the edge, screaming out Emmett's name. As I opened my eyes, I was awed by the look on his face. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back. The chords on the sides of his neck strained, and his teeth clamped tightly. He followed a few seconds later, shouting my name at his release, and continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm. I was surprised to feel another orgasm racing through my body. As I came down from my high, he continued to slowly stroke until I was still. Then he collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck. I smoothed my hands up and down his sweat slickened back.

We lay there, letting our breathing and hearts return to normal; still joined. He leaned up on one elbow, and raised his free hand to wipe the damp hair from my face and caress my cheek. I turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand. He bent his head and laid a soft sweet kiss against my lips, and I kissed him back in kind.

"I never thought I'd meet a girl that fit me so perfectly in every way," he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose. "Now, not only have I found her, she's the love of my life, my wife, and the mother of my baby girl. I don't think I could live without you, Sweetness. You are my heart and soul mate."

Oh, Baby, you'll always have me," I murmured, running my hand through his damp curls. "Nothing could ever tear me away from you; I'm yours. The first day I saw you, I knew we would be together forever. You stole my heart when I saw you smile, showing those delicious dimples, as you talked to James."

He bent down and covered my mouth in a deep, loving kiss. Gently, he slipped from me and stood up, holding his hand out to me, helping me to my feet. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly, lovingly caressing down my back to rest his hands on my ass.

"How 'bout we take a shower?" He asked, turning us toward the bedroom.

"Sounds good," I said softly.

"Oh, wait a sec," he said, turning to go back for our bag.

As he did so, I gathered up our scattered clothes and carried them into the bedroom. After setting the bag on the padded bench at the foot of the bed, I giggled as he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

Once we were in the steamy shower, we washed each other and had the most amazing shower sex in a long time. We devoured each other and the he took me against the shower wall. After carefully drying each other with big, soft towels, he carried me to the huge California king sized bed. Standing me on my feet, he pulled down the covers and he picked me back up, and placed me in the middle of the downy soft sheets covering the firm mattress. He crawled in next to me and pulled me to his side. He pulled the covers over us and we snuggled, falling to sleep swiftly. A few hours later, I felt soft kisses down the back of my neck. I turned into my husband's arms, and we made sweet tender love once again, before falling asleep again.

At nine o'clock in the morning we woke, showered again and dressed. After checking out of the hotel, we found the nearest IHOP and had a wonderful breakfast. The waitress kept looking at Em and shaking her head. She said that she had rarely seen anyone eat as much as he had. We laughed with her as she handed Em the check.

Soon we were back on the road, headed to pick up our precious baby girl from Cam and James.

We arrived at the Strand a little before noon. Cam and James's flight was due to take off at three pm, so they would have plenty of time to make it to LAX.

Knocking on the door, we waited for someone to answer. It was Cam, holding Millie, with a disappointed frown on her face.

"I thought I still had more time with her," she said nuzzling Millie's neck. "Come on in, and I'll go get her bag together."

She turned to walk away when I called to her.

"Hey, do you mind if I say hello to my daughter?" I laughed a little uneasily as she reluctantly turned back and handed her to me.

"Of course," she said with a strained smile, shaking her head. "What was I thinking? I'll be right back."

As she turned, hurrying down the hall, I turned to Em, hugging Millie close.

"That was a little strange, don't ya think?" I asked him as we sat on the sofa. "Something's going on with her, something's not right."

"Oh, Babe," he replied, taking the baby from me and cuddling her close "I don't think it's anything to worry about. How could she not be a little possessive of our baby girl? She's her godmother. Besides, she knows that we're Millie's parents."

"I suppose you're right," I said quietly, something still nagging at the back of my mind. "I guess I'm just being a worrisome mother."

"Here ya go," Cam said coming back into the living room, and setting the diaper bag on the coffee table. "J's just getting out of the shower; he'll be right out. He caught a few waves this morning, and is getting ready to get to the airport.

As if on cue, James came into the room.

"Hey, guys, did you have a good time?" he asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at Em.

"The best," Em replied with a wide grin, pulling me to his side. "Really 'wild and crazy'."

I blushed as Cam giggled, and James slapped Em on the shoulder.

"Well, we need to be going so that you guys can head out," I said standing up. "I'll miss you, sweetie. Have a bitchen time, and call me once or twice." I added as I hugged her tightly.

"I will," she replied, standing on tip-toe to Kiss Em's Cheek. "Thanks again, you guys. This was a fab Christmas present. And thank you for letting me take care of our precious baby."

Emmett handed the baby to me, and bent to retrieve the diaper bag.

"Go home with your mama and daddy, Millie-Mine," Cam said as she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We'll have more fun the next time you come to stay. Auntie Cam will make you happy."

I noticed a fleeting look of concern on James's face, and then it was gone as he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, thanks again," he said, grabbing Em around the neck. "You are the best friends we could ever imagine having."

"Just have a good relaxing time, man," Em replied squeezing James's shoulder.

We headed to the door and they walked us out to the car. Emmett strapped Millie into her car seat and we climbed into the Mercedes.

"Bye," they called as Em started the car. "Bye, my sweet baby." Cam added as they waved goodbye.

I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"Well?" I asked as I turned to look at Em.

"I think you may be right," he replied, taking my hand.

"What are we going to do, Em?" I asked sadly. "She's my best friend, and I'm worried about her. I know she would never hurt Millie, but I don't want her to become obsessed with her."

"I think that fiasco last summer really messed with her head; more than any of us realized," he said. "Let's just wait until they get home and see how things are."

"Okay, but I got the feeling that James is a bit concerned, too," I said. "If he is, maybe he'll talk to her doctor about it."

"If he is concerned, I'm sure he will," Em said. "Now, let's get home so I can play with my Princess a while before her nap,"

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile, just as Emmett pulled the Mercedes into our drive.

_**A/N: So do you think there's a real problem, or does Cam just love Millie? Is there an obsession there? Will Dr. Ravenscroft be able to help? Come back next time and see where this goes. We have LOTS of awesome plans for our kids.**_

_**Please click the little cloud below and leave us some love. Tell us what you think and how you feel about our efforts in the form of a REVIEW!**_

'_**Til next time,**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Here we are again. We hope you're enjoying our little look back. We thank all of you readers and especially those who review. You keep us writing. Mwahhh!**_

_**Emmett and James are on loan from SM, the rest is all ours.**_

_**Now, let's go find out what Emily has to tell Cam.**_

Chapter 27

CPOV

I woke myself up screaming. James was there in a flash, holding me tightly and reassuring me everything was okay. He kept telling me I was safe and he would make sure no one would ever hurt me. Once I was fully awake and coherent, he smiled and said he had handled everything, and promised the guy from Boise State, or Mr. BS as James now referred to him, was never going to bother me again.

The look in his eyes and his tone of voice sparked an instant flashback of my childhood. I had been teased by a group of boys and had gone home crying to my daddy. I thought he'd just blown it off, but a couple days later the boys approached me again - this time being very cautious and extremely courteous. They apologized profusely and promised to be my "big brothers" from that day forward. When I told my dad what had happened, he looked at me with the same eyes, spoke to me in the same voice, and said the same phrase James had just used: "Don't worry, Baby Girl, anyone who ever hurts you will pay. You have my word."

For a moment, I didn't know what to say or even think, but somehow those words, coupled with that expression had an immediate calming effect. Suddenly, all fear left me. I knew I had nothing to worry about; my bad-ass surfer boyfriend had handled the situation. I knew Mr. BS would never come within miles of me ever again. And even if he did, I knew I was safe.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked softly. "Because if you don't, I'd be more than happy to show you."

J's smile could have lit up Disneyland. "I think I know," he said with a grin, "but go ahead and refresh my memory."

Lying back down, I wrapped my naked body around J and held him tightly. Our lips met in a searing kiss, our tongues dancing together from his mouth to mine and back again. His bathing suit did little to conceal his reaction to my advances. Brushing my fingertips across his nipples and down his stomach, I watched the expression on his face relax as the tension disappeared. My kisses followed the path created by my fingers, my tongue drawing circles around his nipples before heading south toward his perfect tanned body.

As he exhaled, he moaned softly, creating an atmosphere charged with deep sexual desire. The thrill of seeing, hearing, and touching his arousal filled every fiber of my being. I loved this man, and wanted to show him just how much in every way physically possible. Pushing his bathing suit off his body and onto the floor, I teased the tip of his hardened cock with my tongue, lightly flicking back and forth across it before taking it into my hot, wet mouth.

He groaned from somewhere deep within himself, surrendering to my ministrations. Slowly and gently my hands and mouth worked in sync, bringing his release close to the surface.

"Fuck, baby, what you do to me!" he nearly growled. "I can't..."

His voice trailed off as he gave in to his climax. The taste of him was just as sweet and spicy as he was. Delicious in every sense of the word.

Sliding up his body, I stretched out on top of him and kissed him again. Before he could roll me over, I sat up, sliding forward until I positioned myself on my knees, one on each side of his face. His arms immediately wrapped around me, pulling me downward and spreading my legs wider apart. His tongue ran up and down my slit, and then probed into my wetness.

My body jerked at the sensation of the orgasm that rocked through me. After fucking me with his tongue, he gently licked my throbbing sex until I exploded in another orgasm.

"Damn, you taste good, baby," he said, licking his lips.

I stretched out next to him, kissing him and tasting his essence mixed with mine. This time when he began to roll over on top of me, I spread my legs to accommodate him. Sharing the ultimate intimacy, we fell into a slow, sensual rhythm, our hips mirroring each other. Within a few moments we were riding the roller coaster again, flying down the track, breathless and full of a sweet mixture of love with just the right amount of lust blended in.

"So, did I refresh your memory?" I asked, playfully kissing him as we lay snuggled together. "Or do I need to show you some more?"

"My memory is up to speed for now, but you can show me more any time you want," he responded with a grin.

"Okay then. Right now, I'm starving. Let's go eat dinner, then we'll come back here and I'll show you all over again. Deal?" I offered.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

The rest of our week was spent showing each other how much we loved one another, with a few hours a day at the beach. J was, after all, a surfer first and foremost, and was used to hitting the waves every day. And of course, I made my daily calls to Em and Millie-Mine.

On the flight home I remarked to J, "Not that it would have really bothered me, I don't think, but we never saw even a glimpse of Mr. BS after that one day. Like the ground opened up and swallowed him."

J squeezed my hand in his and kissed me.

"Probably something exactly like that," he whispered.

As soon as we got home, I called Em. I had to see Millie-Mine before I completely went into withdrawals; and Em and Em, too, of course. We had gotten them a carved wooden statue of an ancient Hawaiian surfer holding his board and a bikini for our baby. She would look so cute in it this coming summer.

After hosting the McCarty family for dinner, J and I climbed into bed.

"Em was acting weird, don't you think?" I questioned. "Like she didn't want me holding Millie or feeding her or anything."

"I didn't notice," J said, shrugging it off.

"I mean, she didn't even want me to change her diaper or ..."

"Cam, maybe you should let Emily be Millie's mother." J cut me off. "You can do all those things when you babysit, but you don't need to be the mom when her mom is there. Take care of me."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't need to be the mom? I'm not. I know that. I just missed her and wanted to help out. And I DO take care of you. Geez, you guys get all sideways," I pouted, turning my back to him. I heard him sigh as he turned off the light on his nightstand.

Eventually, Em got back to normal and Millie was a regular visitor at our house again. I was the babysitter-of-choice, and had her overnight at least once or twice a week. Having Millie was just what I needed to keep me from going crazy with my heavy class load, volunteering at the hospital, and taking care of everything J needed.

From time to time, I could sense something sort of "off" with him. He would look at me holding Millie and get the strangest expression on his face. Hurt? Jealousy? Resentment, maybe? I asked him about it, but, of course, he blew me off. Had no clue what I was talking about. He was for sure hiding something from me, but what was it?

Summer came and went, school started again, and it was soon time to celebrate Millie's first birthday. Em and I threw a giant party for her, inviting all our families and friends.

Holiday celebrations were even more special with Millie now being a toddler. She was the focus of every gathering. The perfect little princess.

Em's twentieth birthday paved the way for Emmett's and J's college graduation. USC class of sixty-nine. Go Trojans! Both Emmett and J had decided to go for their master's degrees and continue their formal education, but J could now go to work for his uncle's architectural firm. The Sears Tower was his project and demanded his presence in Chicago on a regular basis.

I hated spending the evenings at home alone or going to my parent's house. Thankfully, Em understood, and let me have Millie to keep me company two or three nights a week. Actually, it did both of us good: I wasn't by myself, and she got a break. Win-win situation.

In reality, I had plenty to keep me busy. College was out for the semester, but I was taking a summer class in new delivery procedures and technology at the hospital.

And our wedding was in three-and-a-half months–September sixth, nineteen-sixty-nine. We had everything in place and on schedule. The announcements were addressed and stamped, waiting to be mailed out. The caterer, florist, musicians, and parking valets had been secured and were ready to perform their duties. As in the Italian custom, our wedding dinner would be a feast of Roman delicacies. Complete with a six-tier rum cake, Jordan almonds, and biscotti.

Since J's family was Presbyterian, my mom Baptist, and my dad Catholic, we were using the pastor of the Wayfarers Chapel to officiate, with a priest standing by to give the final blessing and benediction - compliments of my Grandma Camille.

My gown was the satin and lace creation I had always dreamed of: Scalloped lace bodice with pearl buttons down the back, full skirt, with petticoat, in layers and layers of ruffled lace with sequins and pearls, long sleeves coming to points at my ring fingers, and completed with a crystal and pearl crown atop a thirty-foot veil.

My bridesmaids were wearing long sleeved, pink formals, tight in the bodice and fitted to the floor, in chiffon over satin. Instead of a bouquet, they would carry a lace parasol, matching the color of their dress. Emily would wear burgundy, as a contrasting color.

J and the groomsmen were wearing tails with ascots and top hats. J would be wearing a gray jacket, pants, and top hat, with white shirt and ascot, while his attendants wore black jackets, pants and hats, with white shirts and pink ascots. Emmett would wear a black jacket and hat, with gray pants, white shirt, and a burgundy ascot. They all complained that I watched too many Fred Astaire movies, but I insisted that was what I had always wanted. Period. End of conversation.

And it was "My Fair Lady" that had inspired me. Not Fred Astaire.

The day before Memorial Day, Emily called and said she had just found out something, and that we had to get together - right now. That sounded ominous. She arrived at my house about an hour later. Alone.

By the look on her face, I could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Hey, Sweetie," she started, after giving me a hug. "Sit down, okay? Is James here?"

"No, he's at the office. I have to tell you, you're scaring the crap out of me, Em. What's going on?" I pushed for an answer.

"I just found out something that could change your plans. Your wedding plans," she said, and gave me a guilt ridden look.

"Change my wedding plans?" I echoed. "What could possibly do that?"

"Like I said, I found out something. And as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, there's no way I can just not tell you. Hearing it from someone else would only hurt you more."

"Jesus, Em! Spill, already. I'm freakin' out here," I pleaded with her.

"You're gonna want to kill me, but I guess the best thing is to just come out with it."

She took my hand and gave me a weak smile.

"Cam..." Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry...".

EPOV:

We celebrated Emmett's twenty-second birthday in March and my twentieth in April. The next celebration was Emmett's and James's college graduation in June. Cam and I were so very proud of them. They'd worked long and hard to get there. James was going to take his place in his Uncle Bill's architecture firm, while Emmett continued his education at the USC School of Law.

After graduating, he immediately went to work for his dad in the law offices of McCarty, Masen, and Whitlock, as a law intern. He attended classes in the morning, had an hour for lunch, and worked from one o'clock pm to five o'clock in the evening. By the time he got home at the end of the day, he was wiped out.

One Monday evening in late May 1969, he came home more exhausted than usual. I met him at the door with Millie on my hip. Kissing him sweetly, I took his briefcase and book bag from him and set them on the floor near the door. Taking his hand, I pulled him into the living room

"Hey, baby," I said with a big smile. "You look so tired. Come sit down and relax while I get dinner on the table."

With a groan, he fell back into his favorite chair, and raised his hands to take the baby from me.

"Hey, Princess," he crooned, pulling her close. "Did you have a good day?"

"Daddy!" she shouted and threw her arms around his neck, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Me wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby girl," he replied with a yawn.

"Daddy go night-night?" she asked, patting his face.

"In a little bit," he said, nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle.

I smiled and turned to go into the kitchen when he grabbed my hand, pulling me down to kiss me.

"I love you, too sweetness," he said against my lips.

"My daddy," Millie said, pushing at my face.

"Okay, little one," I replied, rising up and tousling her hair. "You have your 'daddy time' while I get his dinner."

I turned and went into the kitchen, plating up my roast chicken, butter parsley potatoes, peas, and hot, homemade yeast rolls. I'd also made chocolate pudding for dessert.

After mashing a small amount of potatoes and a few peas, I cut a small piece of chicken into small pieces, placing them in Millie's divided warming dish. She was eating 'real food' now and was thriving on it. She loved it, and had an appetite like her daddy's. I filled Emmett's and my plates, and called them into dinner. He placed Millie into her high chair, and we settled at the table to eat; talking about our day.

When we were through, Millie had pudding all over her face. Em and I laughed, and she clapped her hands. Em offered to give her a bath, and get her ready for bed, while I cleaned up the kitchen. I smiled as I could hear Millie's squealing and Em's teasing growls. He was an amazing daddy.

Em came back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"She's out like a light," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him as I handed him a beer.

Going over to the TV, I turned it on and found. Get Smart It was one of our favorite shows. I returned to the couch and snuggled down next to him. We watched for a while, enjoying the silliness of the program. When a commercial came on, I took a deep calming breath. I needed to calm the butterflies in my stomach. How would he react to what I had to tell him?

"Em," I said quietly. "I went to see Dr. Langly today."

He sat up abruptly, causing me to fall back onto the cushions.

"What's wrong? Are you sick, babe?" he asked anxiously, looking down at me.

"I guess that depends on how you look at it," I replied, staring up into his worried eyes for a long moment. "No, I'm in perfect health. It's a good thing, too, because I'm two months pregnant."

He stared at me, and I saw the second that what I'd said registered. His eyes widened, and he collapsed against the back of the couch, his hand over his eyes. He was quiet for a long time. It seemed like hours to me, when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. When he didn't say anything, I began to get nervous.

He got up, walked over to the TV, and shut it off. When he turned back toward me, he had the biggest grin on his face, the one that made me melt every time I saw it. Then he was in front of me, pulling me to my feet.

"Come here, sweetness," he said quietly, pulling me into his arms, and kissing me. "Is Dr Langly sure?"

"She said she was positive I was, but wanted to wait until my tests come back," I said. "Since she has a lab right there in the clinic, she said she will probably get them tomorrow."

"I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday," he said sitting back down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. "I can be here for you when she calls."

"Are you really happy about this, baby," I asked.

"You surprised the shit out of me but, yeah, I'm happy about having more kids," he replied, kissing my forehead. "Guess we'd better start looking for a bigger house, huh?"

"Yep," I said, resting my cheek on his chest. "I wonder what it will be like with Millie in her 'terrible twos', and a newborn. I never thought I'd be the mother of two at the age of twenty."

"We'll make it," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "People have done it since time began, babe; with a lot less support than we'll have."

"You're right," I murmured. "Oh, I have another appointment on Friday. Do you think you'd be able to take off work to go with me? It's at one o'clock, and I'd really like you to be there."

"I don't see why not, especially when I tell Dad why," he replied with a yawn.

"NO!" I practically shouted, sitting up and turning toward him. "I don't want to tell anyone until after we see the Dr. Langly first. I want to be sure that everything is as it should be. Please, Em?"

"Then what do I tell him?" he asked, sitting forward.

"Well," I replied. "Why don't you tell him that you have to see the doctor for a physical? That way you'd only be telling half a lie, because you will be seeing a doctor."

He looked at me for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"You're logic sounded like something Cam would say," he replied, still chuckling. "I guess she's finally gotten to you. Crazy!"

"Cam's logic is…Oh!" I gasped in horror. "What am I gonna tell Cam? I'm gonna ruin her wedding, and she'll hate me!"

'Oh, sweetness, I don't think she'll be mad." Em tried to placate me.

"Oh, I don't know," I replied. "She has very specific ideas about what she wants, and me being four months pregnant isn't one of them."

"Emily…" Em started, but I was too upset to hear him.

"I'm not gonna think of it right now, not until we've seen the doctor," I said with a deep sigh. "We can tell our folks Saturday night when we all go to Mama and Daddy's for dinner, then I'll call Cam and tell her I needed to talk to her.

Em stood up and pulled me to my feet, and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"It'll all be fine. Trust me," he said softly, kissing the top of my head as he rubbed my back. "Right now, I'm ready to hit the bed. I have another big day tomorrow. Come on, pretty lady, will you sleep with me?"

"I thought you were tired," I said with a smirk.

"I am," he replied, grinning. "I just asked you to sleep with me, very innocently."

"Right," I returned with a giggle. "You've never had an innocent thought about the bedroom and me. I know you, remember."

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. As I turned toward the hall, he slapped my rear, and laughed as I squealed and hurried away from him. He locked the door, and turned out the lights, before following me.

It turned out that he really did want to sleep.

When Dr. Langly called Saturday morning, she confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. I thanked her, and told her we'd be there on Friday.

I relayed the message to Emmett, and he whooped, picked me up, and twirled me around. As he sat me down and kissed me, we heard little hands clapping and a happy voice said "Yay."

Em whirled around, picked Millie up out of her playpen, and tossed her gently in the air. She squealed and giggled. When he brought her down, she wrapped her little arm around his neck and leaned over to pull me into the hug, placing her other arm around my neck. She was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling, and her deep dimples creasing her cheeks, just like her daddy's. She turned her head and noisily kissed my cheek, and then did the same to Em. We were a happy family of three, and we were about to grow to four.

The week went pretty quickly. I kept busy with taking care of Millie, the house, and trying to keep up with my homework. Finally, Friday arrived. We sat in Dr. Langly's waiting room, Em keeping Millie occupied with a set of blocks kept there for that purpose."

When the nurse, Angela, called my name, the three of us followed her to an exam room. She weighed me, took my temperature and blood pressure, noting the results in my file.

She handed me a gown that tied in the front, telling me to take off all my clothes and put it on.

"Dr. Langly will be with you shortly," she said, heading for the door. Turning back, she added, "I'm really happy for you, Emily…and you too, Emmett. I'll pray that you have a beautiful, healthy, and happy baby…just like this one."

Reaching into the pocket of her uniform, she pulled out a red Safety Pop and handed it to Millie. As soon as she left, Em took the sucker and peeled the wrapper off before handing it back to his anxious daughter.

A few minutes later, Dr. Langly arrived. Em took Millie out into the hall as I was examined, thoroughly. When she was through, she let Em and his Princess back into the room. She told me to lie back, and she pulled this ominous looking machine over to me.

"What's that, Dr.," Em asked curiously.

"This is a new machine that makes it easier to hear the baby's heartbeat so we can monitor closely the changes and check for abnormalities," she explained. "Don't worry, it's just a precaution."

She proceeded to hook me up to the contraption, and stepped back.

"Now listen closely," she said as she flipped.

At first I couldn't make out what I was hearing. Then I heard it, a fast paced, rhythmic, swishing sound. I glanced over at Em and he was pale as a sheet, standing with Millie in his arms.

"You'd better sit down, baby," I said softly, with a giggle. "We don't want you passing out with our girl in your arms."

Dr. Langly pulled her rolling stool over for him to sit on. She remembered Emmett's problem when Millie was born.

We listened closely for about three minutes, when there was another sound, the same as the first, only in syncopation with it. I looked up at Dr. Langly questioningly. She was grinning broadly.

"What?" Em and I asked simultaneously.

"Well, my dears, it seems that you are being blessed with twins," she replied, chuckling.

"Twins…as in two babies?" Em croaked.

"Babies, yay!" Millie cried, laughing and clapping her hands.

I looked over at Em and our eyes locked. Slowly he began to grin.

"Babies…Yay" he mimicked his daughter, even down to clapping his hands and laughing.

I couldn't keep from laughing with him. We were having twice the blessing, and twice the work. I was extremely happy, but I just wondered if I'd be able to handle it all. Then I thought about all the women that had eight, nine, or even ten children. If they could do it, so could I.

We got home, and I put Millie down for her afternoon nap. Walking back into the living room, I found Em leaning back on the couch. His head was laid back, his feet on the coffee table, and a beer in his hand. I lay down, resting my head in his lap. Setting his beer down on the end table, he started running one hand through my hair, the other on my belly. I looked up at him, after a few minutes of quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweet cheeks," I said, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

He smiled down at me.

"Just thinking about how our life is changing again," he said with a smile. "It's gonna be harder on you, I think, being at home with three little ones. I think we should get a nanny, or something, to help you out."

"I'll be fine, Baby," I said, placing my hand over his resting on my stomach. "The only thing I worry about is my class schedule. Maybe I should put my schooling on hold, at least until the children are in school. Then I could arrange my schedule around theirs. What do you think?"

He took a deep breath.

"Do you think this is something you want to do?" he asked. "I hate to see you give up what you've dreamed about; even if it's temporary. I'm also worried that what happened with Millie could happen with these babies."

"I promise to listen to my body, Em," I replied. "I don't want bed rest again, either. If I find it's too much for me, I'll quit immediately."

"Okay," he said, leaning down to kiss me. "All we can do is try."

I yawned, and Em sent me to bed for a nap. I really appreciated it; I was exhausted. When I woke, I realized it was later than I usually started dinner. I got up quickly and hurried down the hall. Em was playing with Millie, helping her to stack up her building blocks. He smiled up at me and asked if I wanted to go to Tommy's Burgers for dinner. I agreed, and Millie squealed. "Fwench Fwies!"

Twenty minutes later, we were headed to Beverly Hills for a delicious dinner. Millie had a ball, finishing up with ketchup all over her face and hands. After cleaning her up in the ladies room, we headed home.

The next evening had us arriving at Mama and Daddy's. We walked in to find both sets of parents, in the family room, enjoying a glass of wine. After dinner, we were still seated at the table. The telling of this pregnancy went much better than the previous one. Our mothers cried tears of joy, and our dads slapped Em on the back. When we revealed that it was twins this time, I felt my ribs would break from the hugs from everyone. We visited for a while as the grandparents played with their grandchild. I took her into the den and put her pajamas on her, and then we left for home.

Em made sweet love to me that night, kissing my belly afterward, talking to the twins quietly. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him, and ran my fingers through his soft, dark curls. He slid back up to me and kissed me goodnight, pulling the covers up and, spooning, we fell asleep.

The next day, Sunday, I was a nervous wreck. But, I sucked it up and called to Cam to tell her I'd Just found out something, and she needed to know. She suggested that I bring Millie and come over, saying James was at the office for a few hours. I agreed, telling her we'd be over in an hour.

Em was fine with us leaving, saying he and Millie wanted to watch Sunday sports. So, after kissing them goodbye, I headed to The Strand. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the Jeep. My nerves were shot. I slowly walked up to the door.

Came was at the door before I could even knock.

"Hey, Sweetie," I started, after giving her a hug. "Sit down, okay? Is James here?"

We sat down on her couch, and I leaned forward, turning to face her, wringing my hands.

"No, he's at the office. I have to tell you, you're scaring the crap out of me, Em. What's going on?" she pushed for an answer.

"I just found out something that could change your plans. Your wedding plans," I said, and gave her a guilt ridden look.

"Change my wedding plans?" She echoed. "What could possibly do that?"

"Like I said, I found out something. And as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, there's no way I can just not tell you. Hearing it from someone else would only hurt you more."

"Jesus, Em! Spill, already. I'm freakin' out here," she pleaded with me.

"You're gonna want to kill me, but I guess the best thing is to just come out with it."

I took her hand, and gave her a weak smile.

"Cam..." I started my voice cracking, and my eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"Damn it, tell me already!" she practically shouted.

"I'm pregnant!" I cried, "I'm two months along. I'm sorry!"

"What?" she asked, sounding confused.

"I'm gonna have another baby, well actually two," I replied looking down at my hands. I'm so sor…"

"Don't say it again," she said squeezing my hand gently. "Sweetie, why would that ruin my wedding?"

"I'll be showing by then…really showing," I replied. "I'll be six months and, with twins, I'll probably look like a whale. I'll spoil the look of your wedding party."

"No you won't'" she said, smiling. "All we have to do is find you a maternity matron of honor gown."

"Really?" I asked, hopefully, tears beginning to slide down my cheeks. "You're not just saying that?"

"Honey, your hormones must really be messed up," she said with a laugh. "You know I would never hold a baby against you. I think it'd be far out, actually."

I laughed with relief.

"Oh, Cam, I love you," I said, hugging her. "You're the best, best friend a girl could have."

I held on to her, letting the relief sweep over me. Suddenly she pulled back.

"Wait a minute. Did you say twins?" she cried, "Twins?"

I nodded and she screamed, "We're gonna have twins!"

_**A/N: So, there are more babies on the way and we think there's gonna be a BIG wedding soon. Come back and see, next time**_

_**Again, PLEASE Review. Each one we receive is like water to the garden of our imagination.**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter deals totally with Cam and James and the days leading up to their wedding…from both POVs. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**As always, Emmett and James belong to Stephenie Meyer. We only borrow them to come out and play with our Emily and Camille.**_

CPOV

"We're pregnant!" I announced as J walked into the living room, and then planted a welcome home kiss on his lips. "With twins!"

"We, as in..." J looked at me questioningly for a few seconds as the obvious answer came to him. "Em's knocked up again…with twins? Way to go, buddy."

"That sounded crude. Knocked up is what happens to single girls. Em's married, so she's pregnant," I scolded. "But anyway, she's over two months along, so by the wedding she'll be out there pretty far. I'm gonna have to find a maternity matron-of-honor dress."

"If there is such a thing, I'm sure you'll find one," J said with a grin. "I have great faith in your shopping ability."

I gave him another kiss and went into the kitchen to get him a beer. He followed behind me and sat down at the counter. After taking a swig of his beer, he sat it down and stared at me.

"So you're okay with Emily having more babies?" he asked, searching my face as if there was some hidden agenda lurking behind my eyes.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I demanded.

"No reason. It's just sometimes you're a little possessive about Millie. Some of the things you do are more like she's yours and you're sharing her with Emily, instead of the other way around. And personally, I don't totally even get the whole 'sharing' thing anyway."

"You know, sometimes you really slay me with your off the wall bullshit," I huffed. "And when am I possessive? Why did you say that?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything, okay?" J defended himself, and practically inhaled the rest of his beer.

"No. I'm not going to just forget it. What have I ever done that any other normal everyday babysitter wouldn't do? Huh? What?" I pushed for a response. "Just name one little thing."

J stared at me, not moving a muscle or making any attempt to speak. He simply sat there staring. Just before the silence became deafening, he spoke in a soft, nearly inaudible voice.

"First of all, you turned your closet into a nursery. I doubt most babysitters do that. You have Millie here as much as Em has her at home. You're trying to become her mother. To do everything for her that Em does, and you can't. But you don't even realize you can't."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" I fired back at him.

"I saw you," he blurted out, "in the closet with Millie. I saw you letting her suck on you, Cam."

Though his voice was seemingly calm and his emotions under control, something dark and dangerous was lurking just below the surface. I knew instantly this was not the time to get in his face. Not the time to get defensive. Definitely not the time to raise my voice or appear any more agitated than he was.

"Oh J," I said softly, putting as much understanding into my tone as I could muster on such short notice. "I wasn't trying to nurse Millie. I know I can't do that. But she was nearly asleep and wanted that closeness, like she has with Em. I thought if I just held her like that, and let her use me instead of a pacifier she'd relax and go to sleep. That's all there was to it. Honest. And it did work. She fell right to sleep."

The tension level ratcheted down a notch or two, but didn't disappear altogether. J's expression didn't change all that much and I knew he wasn't completely convinced I wasn't just back paddling trying to cover my ass. I reached across the counter and took his hand in mine.

"James, you're the most important person in my life. You ARE my life. I love you with a purple passion. If you want me to quit taking care of Millie, just say the word and she's outta here. I'll donate all the baby stuff to the Goodwill and tell Em I just can't be her babysitter anymore. Would you like that?"

His response wasn't the immediate rebuke I'd hoped for, but after a moment's thought he shook his head.

"No, I don't want that, Cam. I love Millie, too, but now that Em's having twins on top of it, I hope you don't plan to have all three babies over here all the time. I need your undivided attention sometimes, and I don't want to share you with anyone. Not even Millie. And between having her here and your extra class and homework, I hardly ever get you all for myself anymore."

"Oh Baby, I didn't realize you felt that way. I'm sorry. I promise to be more aware of how I divide my time, and you're gonna get me whenever you want me. Okay?"

"Okay then, I want you right now," he challenged, and stood up.

"Sounds like a plan," I responded, following him into our bedroom.

As we climbed onto our bed, he cocked his head to the side and flashed his makes-my-panties-wet smile at me.

"Purple passion?" he asked, as he rolled on top of me.

Why is it that make-up sex is always so awesome?

My class at Cedars of Sinai was fascinating. OB-GYN's were going to use a procedure called a saddle block in delivering babies. It was a spinal injection that immediately deadened the patient from the waist down for up to eight hours. Once the mom-to-be got the injection at the base of her neck, pain vanished. Poof! What a great discovery. The side effects were minimal as long as the patient laid flat on her back and didn't move for eight hours. And wouldn't that be just what you wanted to do anyway after giving birth?

This class was giving me cutting edge technology for when I started my own practice in six years. As in most of my regular classes in college, I was the only female taking up Obstetrics and Gynecology. The general mindset was women wouldn't want another woman poking around inside them. A woman touching other women in any capacity was just not normal. Bullshit! Once they realized how much less pain was inflicted by my much smaller fingers, they'd see the error of that logic. I hoped they would, anyway, because I certainly had no interest in touching another woman for any reason than as her doctor. As if! Eww!

I dropped my regular summer school class so I could keep my promise to J and be there whenever he wanted me. I also used the excuse of having wedding-planning-overload to cut back on my babysitting, but I did manage to sneak over to see Millie at least three times a week and talk to her on the phone every day.

Em gave me a personal shower that filled my already overstuffed armoire with more lingerie than Fredericks of Hollywood had in their catalog. J was gonna see me in something new every night for six months.

Everything was ready to go: we had found a beautiful, flowing dress for Em, bridesmaids had their dresses and shoes, groomsmen had their outfits on reserve, invitations had been sent and response cards were coming in daily. I was really pleased with how well mom and I had things under control. Right up until the musicians asked what songs we wanted during the wedding ceremony: for the bridal party processional and recessional, for me and my dad, for J and me, and if we wanted a prayer song. Also, what song for our first dance and for the dance with my dad?

I loved Mercy's current hit song, "Love Can Make You Happy." The words were perfect for a wedding, so I decided that would be the song sung during the candle lighting. Mom insisted on the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" for Dad and me to walk down the aisle to, but she loved the idea of Chopin's Etude in C Sharp Major for the bridal party.

Wanting to make sure J felt included in the planning, I asked him what song he wanted for while the two of us stood facing each other after dad did his "her mother and I" speech.

"How about the Beatles latest hit, "Come Together?" He obviously thought his suggestion was hilarious from the way he nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Very funny, but I'm serious. What song would you sing to me, if you were the one singing?" I asked, hoping he'd come up with something romantic that would become "our song."

He seemed to be giving it some thought, and then gave me another shit-eating grin. "How about Bob Dylan's "Lay Lady Lay or… even better…The Doors' 'Touch Me'?"

Just as I started to punch him, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. "Never My Love."

"You mean the song by The Association? I love that song," I said, giving him a kiss.

Before our affection could move us from the living room to the bedroom, our phone rang. It was Dad.

"Cammie-girl, I got good news for yous. Your Uncle Al is gonna sing at your wedding," he informed us. "I told him you wanted "Al Di La," in Italiano. He's thrilled to grant your wish."

"Are you for real? Oh my God, Daddy! Al Martino is singing at our wedding," I gushed. "I'll have him sing it while J and I are standing looking at each other. Perfect. Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much."

Al Martino wasn't actually my uncle by blood, but he and dad had been friends since their childhood in Chicago, and I had always known him as Uncle Al. This would be incredible.

The days began to disappear faster than I could keep up with, and finally the big day was here. In keeping with tradition, I had to spend the night before our wedding at my parent's house. J wasn't allowed to see me after midnight on September sixth. Once he dropped me off on my old front door step, he wouldn't see me again until I walked down the aisle on my dad's arm.

The General, Joyce, and John Jr. were staying in Marina Del Rey, leaving J home alone. About two in the morning my phone rang - J.

"I can't sleep alone," he grumbled.

"What? You'd better be sleeping alone when you're in Chicago," I warned playfully.

"You know I do," he responded. "I mean I can't sleep in our bed alone. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, but it's just for this one last night, then never, ever again," I promised. "Are you nervous? I am for some reason. I can just see me tripping or falling or getting a bad case of the giggles during our vows. But I can't wait to be Mrs. James Hightower."

"And I can't wait for you to be my real wife. I wish it was already this time tomorrow."

"And where would we be, exactly?"

I attempted to slip in a question I hoped he'd answer without thinking. So far, the honeymoon details were top secret. Only J and Dad knew. Ever since we got home from Hawaii last year, they had become very close; almost like they shared some deep, dark secret or something. Whatever it was, I liked it. Dad was so much easier to talk into giving me everything I wanted when he was happy.

"In bed making love, having sex, and fucking our brains out. Not necessarily in that order," he said with a chuckle. "Nice try."

"I hope you picked somewhere I'll like, and not some secluded mountain cabin or something," I pouted.

"Cabin? Oh hell no. I thought you were more the tent type," he teased.

"A tent would mean my marriage lasted one day before I became a grieving widow," I tossed back. "I really need some sleep, Sweet Love. I have a manicure and pedicure scheduled for ten in the morning, and make-up and hair at one-thirty. The rest of the day will be spent on getting to the church and getting dressed, taking our formal pictures, and craziness in general. I love you, but nighty-night."

"Love you, too," he whispered and hung up.

My finger- and toenails were done in white pearl polish. My hair was pulled up on the sides, with a mane of golden curls cascading down my back. Make up was a little understated for my personal taste, but I was assured by mom, Gramma Camille, and my soon-to-be mother-in-law that I looked like a cover for Bride's Magazine. Of course, Em sided with me as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Oh Cam, you're the perfect bride," Em said, sniffling into a tissue. "I'm so happy for you and James. I know you've been together for over three years, but now you'll really be together. Like Em and me. Oh, now look at my mascara."

We shared a best-friend hug and started giggling.

"Okay, you two," Mom chastised us, "stop or you'll have all of us boo-hooing. Besides, the photographer sent me in here for pictures."

We took several shots of me with mom, me with Em, and the entire group of us. He had already taken pictures of James, Dad, The General, and the groomsmen, and reported that there was no sign of a last minute getaway planned.

My side of the bridal party gathered in the foyer as the music began. First, Gramma Camille was escorted to her seat. General Hightower and Joyce were seated on the front row of the right side of the church - the Groom's side, followed by Mom, who was seated two seats in on the front row of the left side of the church, next to Gramma Camille.

The candle lighters completed their task without a hitch, and then the romantic sound of The Association filled the room. "You ask me if there'll come a time when I grow tired of you... never my love..." As the song faded into Chopin, the bridesmaids began filing down the aisle. James and his groomsmen stood in front of the church, waiting for their partners to arrive. Once the wedding party was in place, Mom and Joyce stood and carried a candle up to the altar, where three unlit candles stood. They each lit one of the outside candles, leaving the center flameless, and then returned to their seats.

The old familiar song began.

"My little girl is becoming a married woman," Dad whispered to me, hastily brushing a tear from his eye. "You're beautiful, baby girl. James is one hell of a lucky guy to be getting you, but he's a good man. A very good man. He'll take excellent care of you. And he loves you, Cammie-girl. Make no mistake about that. I know he really loves you."

After a hug and a kiss, Dad and I started down the aisle. James was beaming. His panty-dropping smile was causing my pantyhose to get saturated. Emmett nonchalantly nudged him and gave him the man-to-man private nod; exactly like the one I'd seen them give each other at Redondo Beach three years ago.

As we passed by, Millie clapped her hands and squealed, "Wook, Gwamma, it's Auntie Cam!"

Megeen and Dom nodded and quickly tightened their hold on her before she could take off down the aisle after me.

After my dad formally gave me to James, I handed my bouquet of two dozen white roses to Em. Turning to face J, he took my hands in his and gave me a very subtle, very sexy wink. I could hear Em softly sniffing back a would-be runny nose, and out of the corner of my eye, see mom and dad dapping at their teary eyes, as Uncle Al crooned the love song in Italian. "Al di là del bene più prezioso, ci sei tu..."

We repeated our vows and knelt to be prayed over, while the soloist from the parish sang "Ave Maria," at Gramma Camille's insistence. Before the priest pronounced his final benediction, J and I took the two candles representing each of us and lit the candle in the middle, before we exchanged our candles and blew them out, signifying giving ourselves to the other, and our two lives becoming one.

The minister gave J the okay to kiss me - which he did with so much enthusiasm both my dad and The General audibly cleared their throats - and then introduced Mr. and Mrs. James Michael Hightower to the congregation.

After more pictures at the church, we climbed into the back of the limo with Em and Em, and headed for the reception at the Statler Hilton in Beverly Hills.

"What song did J pick for our dance?" I asked Em, knowing he'd probably told Emmett. "He's being so secretive about stuff, he's making me bonkers."

"Even if I knew - which I don't - I wouldn't tell you," Em confided. "He wanted to make sure everything after the ceremony was a surprise for you. I'm sure Em knows most of the details, but he wouldn't tell me a thing; even under threat of sleeping on the couch."

As soon as the guests and bridal party were seated, the band began playing the song J had picked for us. My heart swelled inside me as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Al Martino stepped to the microphone.

James smiled and said, "Shall we dance, Mrs. Hightower?"

And the band began playing...

More than the greatest love the world has known

This is the love that I give to you alone

More than the simple words I try to say

I only live to love you more each day

More than you'll ever know, my arms long to hold you so

My life will be in your keeping, waking, sleeping, laughing, weeping

Longer than always is a long, long time

But far beyond forever, you'll be mine

I know I never lived before

And my heart is very sure

No one else could love you more.

More than the greatest love the world has known

This is the love that I give to you alone

More than the simple words I try to say

I only live to love you more each day.

More than you'll ever know my arms got to hold you so

My life will be in your keeping - waking, sleeping, laughing, weeping.

Longer than always is a long, long, long time

But far beyond forever, you'll be mine

I know I never lived before

And my heart is very sure

No one else could love you more.

The song ended with a kiss and lots of applause. Our parents joined us on the dance floor, and after changing partners, we waltzed around the room to "The Twelfth of Never." The dinner was an Italian feast, with champagne flowing non-stop, and everyone having a great time.

During dinner I leaned toward Em and whispered, "At your wedding I didn't think my wedding would ever take place; at least not to J."

"He was being a complete dick at our wedding. I was hoping your wedding to him wouldn't take place," she confided. "But now, I'm so happy everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"Did you really believe we'd end up married to them when you made that prediction at the beach that day? June thirtieth, nineteen sixty-six; I'll remember every detail of that day for the rest of my life," I assured her.

"Yes, I really knew it; for me and Em anyway. But I'm glad I was right about both of us." We shared a forever-friends hug and giggled when the twins started kicking.

After things began to wind down, we slipped away to change into our "going away" attire. Em laughed as she helped me out of my dress.

"No way James could have handled unbuttoning all fifty of these pearl buttons. He would have ripped this off you and had you naked in less than a minute."

I was wearing a white brocade mini-skirted suit, and James wore a black Armani suit with an open-collared blue silk shirt when we met in the hallway to make our exit. After the bouquet and garter were thrown, we headed for the door.

Rather than throwing rice, everyone blew bubbles over us. Em and I exchanged another squeeze, while J and Emmett gave each other the thumbs up and a pat on the back. As we walked out of the hotel, a vintage Excalibur, complete with tin cans tied to the rear bumper, pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door for me, while James went around to the driver's side. We were off for our honeymoon.

"So, where is our luggage?" I questioned. "We might get naked more than we stay dressed, but I have to have my make-up and hair stuff, at least. And I have a ton of sexy lingerie to model for you."

"Don't worry. It's already checked in where we're going." J grinned at his having pulled a fast one on me. "You'll like it - promise."

J drove in a circle so I wouldn't know where we were going immediately, and then headed for the airport. We checked into the Sheraton and were escorted to the penthouse.

"This is just for tonight. Obviously, we're catching a flight out tomorrow, but I wanted us to consummate our marriage as soon as possible. I can't wait for fourteen hours to get you naked."

"Fourteen hours?" I echoed. "So we're going to ...?"

"…Bed. So go put on whatever it is you're wearing for me tonight. I want to get it off of you and make love to you. Now," J said in his sexiest voice.

He swooped me up into his arms and carried me straight into the bedroom.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a couple more minutes while I get ready," I said, shooing him out of the way. "Be right back."

I had packed my wedding night negligee on top of everything so it was easily retrieved from my suitcase. Grabbing my toiletry bag, I headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. After brushing my teeth and freshening up my makeup, I applied an extra dab or two of my Chanel perfume and studied myself in the mirror.

"We're really married," I whispered to my reflection. "You're J's wife now. Wife. I liked that word. Wife.

Wife." I announced loudly, and couldn't help but giggle. "Wife," I said at normal volume, just to enjoy the sound of it.

I slipped out of my going-away suit and into the floor-length negligee. White satin and lace clung in all the right places, covering a tiny white lace pair of bikini underwear. J would enjoy ripping those off, I thought to myself. After one last glance at my image in the mirror, I wished myself luck - for some reason I was once again very nervous - and stepped out to join J.

"Oh. My. God," I choked out at the sight of him.

"I knew this was gonna make you laugh," he said as he blushed a deep crimson.

"No. Not even. You look amazing. Righteously hot. And sexy as hell," I stammered, grasping for the right words.

Evidently, one of his bachelor party gifts was his wedding night attire. My golden-tanned surfer was standing in front of me wearing short black silk boxers with a white pleated front. There was a satin bow tie at the waist band, with tiny white buttons going down the "shirt" front. J was rocking "tuxedo" underwear.

"You could pass for a goddess yourself," he said, closing the distance between us. "I've seen you look sexy plenty of times, but never like this. You look totally... delicious."

Our kiss began sweetly, tenderly, like it was the first time all over again. J picked me up and laid me on bed, which had already been turned back. As our bodies responded to each other's touch, the passion ignited into pure desire. I wanted J inside me more than I ever had before, but he was in complete control and taking his sweet time.

While kissing my neck, he untied and unbuttoned until I was exposed to him. He lightly kissed my nipples, circling them with his tongue before sucking them gently. As he kissed his way down my tanned stomach, his fingers ran back and forth along the edge of my panties, sending electric currents through my entire boy and a flood between my legs.

His lips reached the top of the lace bikini as his fingers slipped inside. At first, he made a valiant attempt to slip them down my legs, but they were saturated and resisted his gentle tugging. Finally, in shear desperation, he grabbed one side and gave a yank. We both grinned as he tossed them over his shoulder.

J was an excellent kisser. And that was true for every part of my body he kissed. His tongue followed his fingers down my wet slit, probing my sex on the way to my opening. In response, I spread my legs, allowing him easy access to all of me. His groan told me he appreciated the gesture.

After making sure I had three body-shaking orgasms, he kissed his way back to my lips and rolled on top of me. Somewhere along the line he had shed his boxers and his hardened shaft slid inside me easily. Mirroring one another's movements, we fell into the rhythm of the ultimate dance, locked together and holding on tight.

As the mood shifted into a crescendo, we came together, waltzing in the blue clouds of our climax.

I had wondered since the first time we made love if it would be different after we were truly married in the full and complete sense of the word.

It was.

It was more intense, more amazing, and much more meaningful. It was incredible. And J took me to heights I had never even imagined - even after living with him for two years.

The next morning we had breakfast in bed, then got ready for our flight. The taxi took us to the International Terminal, so he hadn't been just trying to throw me off by saying it was a fourteen hour flight. Next stop New York.

Then on to Rome where we boarded a ship for a twenty-one day Mediterranean cruise.

JPOV

Talking to Cam had helped ease my jittery nerves…a little. Knowing sleep was not gonna happen any time soon, I got up and headed for the kitchen. Maybe a beer would offer enough of a panacea to mellow me out. I walked outside, planting my ass on the top step of the deck. The waves were coming halfway up the beach, being at high tide.

The song from that movie that had gotten Cam so fired up about me and the guys all dressing like penguins popped into my head. "I'm gettin' married in the morning..." I snorted a half chuckle. I, James Hightower, the confirmed no-one-will-EVER-get-me-tied-down-no-way-no-how-it-just-ain't-gonna-happen bachelor was getting married tomorrow.

"To the best thing that ever happened to you," I said out loud, and raised my beer in a mock salute to that crazy girl I was completely, insanely in love with.

"She's got ya, buddy," I told myself, "wrapped around her little finger on one hand, and by the balls with the other."

I sat there going over every detail of our relationship, all the memories, the very good ones along with the extremely bad. I relived that day at the Redondo Beach Pier. The day a hot blond chick in a red and white stripped bikini changed my life. I felt my dick getting hard at the memory of the first time we made love. How had I let her seduce me? I had always been the one calling the shots before that, and it was more than just a little unnerving. Maybe that's why I reacted so violently, so utterly stupidly about her taking those fucking birth control pills. That thought brought a memory to the surface that I preferred to keep chained up and in the bottom of a deep dark pit.

I sat on the step until the sun turned the black night shared by the world, into that gray misty morning that belongs only to the beach community. By then, I had relaxed and had come to terms with my inner demons enough to catch a few hours of sleep.

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard a knock on my front door. Wrapping a towel around my waist I went to answer it.

"I guess I literally caught you with your pants down," Ditto said with a grin, as he stepped around me and into the living room. "I thought we could spend a few minutes together, little brother."

"So, which one of them sent you, Mom or Dad, or both?" I questioned. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of bailing out on this. I really do want to marry Cam."

"Glad to hear it, bro. Cam's quite a catch. She's hot, cute, sexy...wild...and smart. And F-Y-I, nobody sent me. I wanted to come and hang out. Maybe drive you to the church so you don't have to worry about the GTO getting safely back home. I mean, this is a once in a lifetime event: my little brother getting married. I gotta admit, I never thought it would happen."

"I would have put money on that bet myself," I agreed. "But what can I say? I love that crazy girl, and you know how selfish I am. I have to have her all for myself."

"It figures the asshole would get the super wife, and the romantic, who bends over backward to be the dashing gentleman is completely single," Ditto sighed. "Maybe I should be more like you. You never had any problem getting any girl you wanted, and lots that you didn't."

"Actually, I'm trying to be more like you…more sensitive and, well, more romantic. And now I sound like a real candy ass, don't I?" We shared a laugh.

"Not you, little brother, you've always Mr. Macho himself. I've always envied you," Ditto confessed, taking a seat on the couch. "With us, it was the opposite of most brothers: instead of the little brother tagging along with the older one, I was the one tagging along with you. You were always the cool one that everyone wanted to hang out with. Thanks for always including me when you could. It meant a lot. Still does."

"I was just more forward than you were. Once they got to know you, everyone actually liked you better than me," I assured him.

"Only because I was no threat; everyone's girlfriend was safe with me."

"Cut yourself some slack. I saw girls looking at you. Some of them even asked me about hooking up with you, but I told them they were on their own. I refused to get involved. I always tried never to be pushy with anyone."

"Except when you pushed the general too far and he came down on you like stink on crap," he reminded me.

"Yeah, I remember our first spanking. We were what, four and six?" I said, sitting down on a cushion across from him. "We had torn open that box of dry cereal and spilled it all over the kitchen floor, trying to get the damn toy out of the bottom of it. He was so pissed; I can still see his face."

"And I can still feel that belt of his snapping across both our asses, 'Put your hands on my desk and hold that position.' I'll never forget it." We both chuckled at the memory.

"If I remember right, that was your one and only meeting with his belt. You were smarter than me in that respect. I just kept pushing his buttons and getting my ass beat," I reflected.

"I used bury my head in my pillow or hide behind the couch when he'd take you in there to punish you. I could hear his belt leaving welts on your ass and legs, but never once did I hear anything out of you. No matter how hard he beat you, you never made a sound. Never gave him the satisfaction of making you cry. Mom yelled at him once after he whipped you. Told him he'd never break your will or your spirit. I think that's when he finally tried another form of discipline," Ditto enlightened me.

"I never knew that," I answered, shaking my head. "I just figured he finally realized it wasn't doing him any good to smack me around. I guess I owe Mom one. Actually two. She's the one who convinced him to let me plan my own future and become an architect. Sorry you had to be the one to become the military man, but I would have ended up getting court marshaled or going AWOL to Canada or something. And I gotta tell ya, bro, being in that boardroom with Uncle Bill, I was in my element. I feel like I've truly found my nitch. And I'm really a damn good architect."

"I don't mind the military. Being a Lieutenant has its benefits: the pay is pretty good and the WACS try to impress you. They all want an officer on their side," he said with a laugh. "And I just play along with them. At least it gets me laid every now and then. I don't have a line at my door like you used to, but I get my share. Plus, it kind of came naturally to me, given our upbringing. And no matter what he isn't good at, the man is an excellent general."

"That he is," I readily agreed. "And I'm glad his favorite son followed in his footsteps."

"It isn't like that," he said in defense. "I don't think he particularly liked either of us. I was too passive and you were too aggressive, especially with the females. You were always sneaking out to hook up with some officer's daughter, or a new recruit. One steady girlfriend was never enough for you."

"Well, it's not like that anymore. Cam is plenty for me. Speaking of which... I better get my ass in gear, or we're gonna be late."

For some reason, I hugged my brother and patted him on the back, adding, "Thanks for coming over. Love ya, man."

Once we got to the church, Ditto and Emmett were there to make sure everything fell into place. While I was getting dressed, The General came in to give me his father-son talk.

"I know we haven't been as close as we might have, or maybe, should have been, but I've always cared deeply about you, James. I want you to know that. If you ever felt any doubt, or had any thoughts to the contrary, I love both my sons equally. I know I was hard on you, maybe too hard at times, but I'm proud of the man you've become, and proud of your accomplishments; very happy with your choice for a wife. Camille is a great girl, from a wonderful family, who apparently has made you very happy. Your mother and I were under the impression that the daughter-in-law we might someday have would be John's wife. We are so glad you have found someone to share life with."

"Yes, sir," I said, stunned by his confession.

"I'm sure that between Tony making sure his daughter has everything she wants, and the six-figure salary your uncle is projecting for you, you'll be fine. But if you ever need anything, please come to your mother and me. We want to be there for you, as your parents, if you'll let us."

"Thank you, sir," I whispered, the sincerity evident in my shaking voice. "This is the first time you ever offered..."

"I know, and I regret that. Truly." The General did something completely out of character and hugged me, kissing my cheek in the process. From out of nowhere my mom appeared, and joined in our hug. Who would have thought the Hightower's could act like a real family?

"We love you, son," she said, and kissed my other cheek.

"Time to get you in place," Ditto said, addressing our parents. "And he has to finish getting dressed, so you two will have to hold that thought until the reception, okay?"

Mom gave me a quick smile as she glanced over her shoulder on her way to the church.

The music began playing, and the butterflies in my stomach kept time.

"You okay, man?" Emmett asked, clapping me on the back. "You look a little green."

"I'm fine, buddy. The green's just a reflection of the general's uniform."

We strolled in the side entrance to stand in our designated spots as the girls did the brides maids shuffle down the aisle. Emmett audibly gasped as Emily started down the aisle. Even as pregnant as she was, she looked awesome.

The music faded, and the pipe organ blasted the chords of the traditional song. Everyone stood and faced the back of the church. I held my breath and swayed on my feet as Cam stepped into view on the arm of her father. She was cute little girl, sensual woman, and sexy perfection rocking a white lace creation right out of a fairytale. The sheer veil that covered her face didn't hide the look of love in the gray eyes that were focused on me.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, repeating vows and going through the ritual of the marriage. Finally, the minister announced she was mine and I was allowed to kiss her. As I wrapped my arms around her, I shut out everything and everyone except Cam. I kissed her like I'd never kissed her or anyone else before. I felt her lips twitch in a giggle as her dad and mine both loudly cleared their throats, ending our magic moment.

The reception was nothing short of a grand ball, but all I could think about was getting alone with my wife. Wife, I never thought I'd ever have one, but I loved the sound of the word now, Wife. Mrs. Hightower, Mrs. James Michael Hightower, not to be confused with my mom.

Cam threw her bouquet, and her cousin caught it. Ironically, another hard-core bachelor caught the garter - Mondo, who had changed out of the "monkey suit" he wore as one of my groomsmen, and was now kicking back in jeans and a Hawaiian shirt.

Tony had reserved the penthouse at the Airport Sheridan for our wedding night, and tomorrow we'd be off to Rome to begin a twenty-one day Mediterranean cruise. Cam had always worried that since we had been having sex for a couple years, our wedding night wouldn't be special. I tried hard to make it the best night of our lives, and I think I succeeded. She was all I could hope for in a bride, in every way possible.

We had breakfast in bed, and then hurried to catch our flight to New York. We went over every detail of the wedding and reception at least ten times, I think. Now that we were halfway across the Atlantic, Cam had dozed off.

I had covered her with a blanket, as she made use of the first class accommodations by lying across her seat and putting her head on a pillow in my lap. Stroking her hair, I once again strolled down the pathway called "Memory Lane."

My father had said Cam was a great girl, from a wonderful family. If he only knew how much alike he and Tony really were... John Hightower was a Brigadier General in the United States Army, in charge of many troops, plotting and planning attacks against the enemy. Anthony Caravelli was also a general in an army of sorts—an underground army who also plotted and planned and attacked their enemies. I smiled at the thought of Tony giving my father pointers on pulling off covert operations. He was evidently a master at that.

I thought about our conversation, when I had called him out of shear desperation from Hawaii. That low-life had reappeared causing Cam to go ballistic. Having no other recourse in sight, I'd gone to Tony, and told him the entire story of what had really happened to his daughter.

Soon after I'd first been accepted as Cam's future husband, he had given me a story to read written by a guy named Mario Puzo. "Study it," he'd said. "Understand what it means." The book wasn't published until this past March, but Tony had "connections," as he called them. I hadn't known the extent of those connections at the time, but I knew he could at least handle the situation better than I could.

He'd thanked me for "coming clean" with him, and made me promise that in the future I'd come to him first. He also thanked me for not telling his wife the truth. "Some things need to be kept secret," he'd advised me. "Women know too much these days." Cam had evidently inherited her dad's attitude on not sharing everything with your mate. An attitude I planned on changing - as far as Cam was concerned, anyway.

It had only taken a matter of a couple weeks, and he let me know the "Problems" had been handled. The three jocks had been found beside their car, shot execution style, with their dicks in their mouths. The local authorities ruled it a drug deal gone bad since traces of heroin were found under the spare tire. Being somewhat hypocritical, I had agreed to keep that secret between me and Tony.

Cam stirred and moaned softly in her sleep. I hoped she was dreaming of me.

We landed in Rome and spent the night at the Hotel Baglioni, having dinner served in our suite. Once I had shared my idea for a honeymoon with Tony, he had made arrangements for the best money could buy. If I hadn't learned anything else during the past three years with Cam, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt when it came to his daughter, price tags were immaterial.

That was even more evident in our accommodations aboard ship. Our penthouse suite, complete with personal cabin staff, on the cruise ship, "Gladiator," was nothing short of pure luxury. Thank God my uncle had started me with a very handsome salary and benefit package, including an unlimited expense account, company car, and use of the company jet. He had once made the comment that Cam was "high maintenance." That was putting it mildly. Our family car was now a Mercedes, and Cam drove a new Vanden Plas, compliments of dear daddy. Of course, the GTO was still my choice of wheels if we were going out cruising.

We visited with Cam's relatives during our stop in Ragusa, Sicily, and had a great time hearing stories of the Caravelli family history. I had traveled to most parts of the world as an Army brat, but had never been on a cruise - one of the reasons I chose this for our beginning. I wanted to do something together that neither of us had done before. Between sightseeing in every port of call, wining, dining, and dancing until the wee hours, then making love all night, we were exhausted, and by the tenth day, we spent twenty-four hours in bed. Sleeping.

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, Cam and James are finally hitched and headed for Rome to start their three week honeymoon cruise. Next chapter we find out what Em and Em are doing during that time. Hmmmm, wonder what will happen. **_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave us an opinion in the form of a REVIEW! If you love it, hate it, or just want to hi; we need to hear from you.**_

_**Hugs, **_

_**Ellen and Sheri xoxo **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N; Thanks to all that are still with us. We appreciate the fact that you are still reading. Sheri and I are having a blast with the story…it's so much fun.**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Emmett and James, no infringement intended. Emily and Camille and the plot belong to us. We thought it might be fun to let the kids play together.**_

_**Okay, let's see what Em and Em have been up to and, of course, Cam and James are on their honeymoon.**_

Chapter 29

EPOV

After the announcement of the coming of twins into our family, it seemed the summer flew by. And with it, my burgeoning belly grew. I had only gained twenty pounds with Millie, but it seemed that I grew exponentially every day with the twins. The heat was almost unbearable, but I knew that Cam was counting on me to help her with the wedding. So, I kept pushing myself as best I could.

We also began to look for a bigger house. There were only three bedrooms at the beach house, and we needed more space for our growing family. We had found a few places that were possibilities, but there was just something missing in each of them. I was beginning to despair of ever finding one that met my needs and expectations. Then the answer came in an unexpected way.

We were spending the evening with Em's parents. After dinner, Mom and I cleaned up the kitchen while Em and Dad bathed Millie and put her to bed. Gathering in the living room, I sat…more like fell…onto the couch, propping my swollen feet on the coffee table. Em sat by me and, turning me, pulled my feet onto his lap, and began to rub them gently.

"Why are you so swollen, Emily. Are you having another bout of preeclampsia?" Mom asked worriedly. "Do you need bed rest again?"

"No, I'm just really tired," I replied with a yawn. "Ooh, Em, that feels so good," I groaned as he continued to massage my feet. "I'll be so glad for Cam's wedding to be over and Cam and James are safely on their honeymoon. Then we can concentrate on finding a home."

"I think we'd better take a week or so off from the search until you've rested up, babe," Em said. "Even if we have to wait until after the twins are born, we'll make it in the beach house for a while."

There was a moment's pause before Dad cleared his throat and looked over at Mom. She gave him a slight nod and soft smile.

"Well, kids," he said, looking from Em to me. "Your mom and I have been considering this for a while now. She has been talking about downsizing, since it's now just the two of us. We're not getting any younger, and we'd like to retire to the beach. We wondered what you would think about trading houses. There is plenty of room here for your growing family."

"Dad, Mom, I don't know what to say," Em replied in complete surprise, looking down at me, and then back to his parents "This house would be appraised at far more than the beach house. There's really a lot to consider. Would you give us a couple of weeks to decide?"

"Of course," Mom said. "Just know that we are going to move, one way or the other. We just wanted to give you this opportunity first. But don't feel that you're obligated to do this. It's your call to make, and we'll accept whatever you decide. Why don't you just wait until the wedding is over, and then think about it?"

I was speechless. What did I ever do to deserve becoming a member of this wonderful family? I smiled at both of my in-laws, tears filling my eyes. I slowly got up and waddled over to each of them to hug them.

"You are the best, y'know," I said, kissing their cheeks. "Thanks for this opportunity. Em and I will think long and hard about this, and get back to you after the wedding. I love you both so much."

We enjoyed each other's company for a little while more before deciding it was time to leave. Em went upstairs to get Millie and, after our goodbyes, we headed for home.

The ride home was quiet, both Em and I lost in our thoughts. We put our sleeping child in her bed, tucked her in, and headed for our bedroom to get ready for bed ourselves.

"What do you think about the house trade Mom and Dad offered, babe?" Em asked, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Do you like the idea?"

"Well," I replied, tossing my blouse into the clothes hamper and unfastening my maternity pants with a sigh. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to wear them. "You know I've always loved your parent's home. But, like you said, it doesn't seem to be a fair trade. The beach house will appraise for a lot less. I guess we could offer to pay them the difference in the appraisals. What do you think?"

I pulled my nightgown over my head as I turned to face Em. He had slipped on his black silk pajama bottoms, and was sitting back against the headboard of the bed. I walked over and lay down, pulling the covers over me.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but I don't know how Mom and Dad would react," he said, sliding down beside me, resting his arm across my largely rounded belly and patting it gently. "I know they will balk at first, but I think they'd listen to what we have to say. They can't keep giving to us, Em, we need to start making our own way."

"I agree, Em," I said with a yawn. "We have a couple of weeks to finalize our offer."

"Yeah, we do," he responded, pulling me back to rest against his massive chest, spooning me. "But, right now, you need to get some sleep. The wedding's only three days away."

Cam and James's wedding was beautiful; formal, just the way she'd always wanted. The men were all in tails and top hats, while we women were in formal gowns of varied shades of pink. Cam was a vision in her beautiful gown. She looked like a princess and James couldn't take his eyes off of her. While they exchanged their vows, Em locked eyes with me and mouthed "I love you". I returned the sentiment just before the minister asked for the rings.

That was when I started to cry. Cam and her J had been through so much to get to this day, but they had prevailed. Now they were man and wife, with a life of adventure before them. Em and I were looking forward to having that adventure with them. A lot had happened in the past three years, and we had all grown into responsible adults.

After the newlyweds had left on their honeymoon trip, I offered to stay and help clean up. Mama refused to let me, saying that I needed to go home and get off of my feet. Still sitting in my chair, I raised my feet to look at them. They appeared like sausages, swollen and puffy. I thankfully agreed, and Em took me out to the car. Mama and Daddy had asked to keep Millie overnight so that I could rest, thus it was only Em and I going home.

The first thing I did when we arrived was strip out of my formal and heels, and head for the bathroom. I felt like I had set up permanent residence, as I spent so much time in there. The farther along I progressed in this pregnancy, the more often I found myself hurrying to the bathroom.

After changing into a maternity lounging dress, I went to the living to find Em lazing back in his chair with a beer in his hand. He had also changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you all right, babe?" he asked as I lay down onto the couch, resting my head on the armrest.

"I'm fine, Em," I said with a sigh. "I was happy to help Cam out with the wedding, but I sure am glad it's over. I'm exhausted. It'll be nice to be able to sleep in a bit tomorrow."

Em got up and, lifting my feet, sat down and laid them on his lap. Gently he began to rub my feet.

"How would you like to go away for a few days, babe?" he asked. "Maybe we could go up to the family cabin in Big Bear?"

"I think that would be great," I replied, "Just you, me and Millie, and the twins, of course. Can you get away from work? What about school?"

"I could go to class Friday morning, and take off work that afternoon," he said, beginning to get excited. "We could leave here around one o'clock pm, and arrive in the early evening. That would give us Friday night through Sunday afternoon. I'll get everything packed up, and the Jeep loaded, the night before. Sound good?"

"It sounds real good…ooh…and that feels like heaven, baby." I moaned as he continued to rub my aching feet. "You're so good to me."

"Well," he said with a smile. "It's the least I can do, sweetness. You're doing all the work for these little ones; all I did was have the pleasure of making them."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, too, my love," I said softly, licking my bottom lip and raising an eyebrow. "In fact…"

"Oh, hell yeah!" he exclaimed, sliding my feet off of his lap, and standing. "Let's go have some pleasure, sweetness." He added, helping me to stand. Sweeping me up in his arms, he carried me hurriedly to our bedroom.

"Put me down, Em," I cried, chuckling. "I'm too heavy; you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Pfft…'you ain't heavy, you're my lover'," he teased as he set me on my feet next to the bed. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him, giggling.

Suddenly, we weren't laughing anymore. He grasped my shoulders gently, gazing lovingly into my eyes. I placed my hands on his chest, returning his gaze.

"I love you, Em," he murmured, "with everything in me. You and Millie, and these babies are what I live and work for each day."

"I love you, too, Em," I replied, "with my whole being. You and our babies are my whole world, forever."

He leaned forward and captured my mouth in a tender kiss. Then, falling to his knees, he placed his hands on my swollen belly, kissing his babies within. I ran my fingers through his soft curls as I watched him, tears filling my eyes.

"Hi kids, its Daddy," he whispered. "You're gonna be here soon, and your lives will be filled with love and happiness and laughter. You have a big sister that is anxious to meet you, and Mommy and I can't wait to hold and cuddle you. We all love you so much already." He kissed them again, just as a double kick reached his face. Laughing, he added, "I think they love us, too."

"Of course they do, baby," I said softly. "You are an incredible daddy, and they feel it already.

He got to his feet and kissed me again; this time hungrily. Suddenly, clothes were flying. He laid me on the bed, slid in next to me, and began to make slow gentle love to me, being careful not to hurt the twins.

The sounds in the room were soft and tender. Hands smoothed over skin, and lips and tongues caressed. Sweat- slickened skin aided in the smooth touches, and murmured words of love added to the feelings of bliss. Deep moans and panting were the sounds of our completion. Clinging to each other, we allowed our rapid heartbeats and breathing to return to normal.

"I'm so happy you're in my life, sweetness," he whispered, rising up on one elbow to kiss me softly. "You're the only one I'll ever want or need, forever." He brushed the damp hair back from my face.

"Oh, sweet cheeks," I purred as I cupped his cheek and brought his mouth to mine for another tender kiss. "I'll always be here with you. No one else could ever take your place in my heart…ever."

After another sweet kiss, he turned me to face away from him, and began to massage my lower back. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep to his soothing caresses.

True to his word, Emmett let me sleep in, and even brought me breakfast in bed. He shared my toast and eggs and, as he left to clean up in the kitchen, I headed for the bathroom.

I took a fast—well as fast as a woman seven months pregnant with twins can—shower, and was just padding into the living room, towel drying my hair, when there was a knock at the door. Mama and Daddy had brought Millie home.

They stayed for a while, sharing coffee and talking about how beautiful yesterday's wedding had been. We also told them of our plan for a three-day weekend at the cabin in Big Bear. They thought it was a great idea, and offered to keep Millie again. I thanked them, but told them this was a family affair. They said they understood, and left shortly after.

Friday morning, after Em packed up the Jeep the night before, I busied myself with packing up our clothes and toiletries. Millie wanted to help, so I handed each article of her clothing to her and showed her how to pack her little suitcase. She was so proud of herself as I hugged and kissed her, and told her what a great job she'd done.

"Me a big girl now, mama," she said soberly. "Me gotta hep take care of da babies when day come."

"Yes, baby girl, you are," I said, kissing her forehead. "And Mommy's gonna need your help a whole bunch."

"Okay!" She smiled, and clapped her hands before running off to play with her toys.

I'd finished packing, and was gathering up the groceries we'd bought for the trip, when there was a knock at the door. Mom and Dad had arrived, wanting to say goodbye before we left. Dad carried our bags and the groceries to the Jeep, and was sitting with Millie on his lap when Em came home.

"Daddy!" Millie cried, jumping off of her grandpa's lap, and throwing herself into Em's outstretched arms.

"Hey, princess," he said nuzzling her neck, to her delight. "Are you ready to go to the mountains?"

"Yep," she said, kissing his cheek. "We go now?"

"In a few minutes," he replied, turning to his parents. "I'm glad you came by. I was afraid Em would wear herself out with all the packing"

"She had it all done when we got here," Mom said with a chuckle. "All Dad had to do was carry it all out to the Jeep. She's determined to do it all, this one."

"I'm not helpless, y'know," I grumbled. "I'm pregnant."

Em wrapped his arm around my neck and placed an affectionate kiss to the top of my head.

"We know, babe," he said. "We love you, and just want to look after you. That's all."

"I know, and I appreciate it," I said with a smile. "I love you all, too."

"Oh, we had the Foresters clean and air out he cabin for you," Mom said. "We didn't want Emily to have that to do after you got there. There's everything you'll need, Emily, from linens to a fully equipped kitchen." I hugged and thanked her.

After goodbyes, Mom and Dad left us to get on the road. Fifteen minutes later, we were on the road to our first real family trip.

We stopped at a nearby McDonald's and got a bite to eat before hitting the freeway. Three hours later, we arrived in Big Bear City, and travelled through to the family cabin on the lake. It was the first time I had seen it, and was amazed at how bitchin' it was.

Em pulled the Jeep in front of the six steps leading up to the front deck of the log cabin. After helping me up the steps, he unlocked the door and ushered Millie and me into the living room. The first thing I noticed was the clean, pine smell welcoming us in.

I was captivated by the rustic warmth of the room. On one end of the large room was a stone fireplace fronted by a log-framed couch and two matching chairs that faced each other, separated by a log framed coffee table sitting on top of a beautiful woven rug. There were two table lamps on log end tables, and several rustic framed paintings on the walls. A large picture window looked out onto the front porch and driveway.

I sat down on the couch, and Millie sat beside me while her daddy brought the bags in from the Jeep, setting them down by the door.

Helping me up from the couch, he grabbed Millie's bag and led us to a small bedroom down the hall. Inside was a short chest of drawers, a small log table with a lamp, and log-framed bunk beds, and a framed picture of a dog hanging above the chest of drawers. A small window, with a padded rocking chair to the side, adorned the wall across from the bed. A clothing rack stood next to it, and a colorful braided rug covered the open space in the middle of the room.

"This was Edward's and my room whenever we came up here," Em explained to me. "I thought it would be all right for Millie. What do you think, princess?" he asked, looking down at her her.

"Yay!" she squealed, running to the beds. "Here Daddy?" she asked, patting the lower bunk.

"Yep," he replied. "I slept on the bottom and your Uncle Edward slept on the top. I was always heavier than him, so Grandma made me sleep down there. She was afraid I would fall through and smash Uncle Edward. I probably would have, too, especially as we got older."

We watched as she climbed up on the bed and lay down. With a smile, she looked at us.

"Me wike it, Daddy," she said, curling up on her side, resting her head on the pillow.

Em bent down and tickled her before picking her up.

"Come on, let's go see the rest of the cabin," he said, taking my hand and pulling me down the hall. "This is the bathroom" He pointed to the door next to Millie's room, opening it to reveal a small bathroom with a stool, double sink and large tub with a shower curtain. Another small room…obviously used as an office…was next to the bathroom. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back," he added as he hurried off back to the living room.

He was back quickly, carrying our bags and led us to a door at the end of the hall.

"This is the master bedroom," he said, opening the door with a flourish, and I stepped into a lovely appointed rustic room.

In the center of the far wall stood a huge log-framed bed flanked by two night stands, each with a table lamp on it, and a cedar log bench at the foot. Again rustic framed paintings adorned the walls and an oval, braided rug spread across the hardwood floors. A cedar-lined walk-in closet was cut into the wall across from the bed, with a pinewood chest of drawers alongside it. A wide set of French doors led out onto a back deck, with a gorgeous view of Big Bear Lake.

Walking over to the doors, I opened them, and stepped through onto the tree-shaded deck. I stood at the rail looking out at the breathtaking view, when I felt two strong arms slide around me to rest on my distended belly.

"It's beautiful, Em," I sighed as he nuzzled my neck. "I think this is exactly what I need after the last few hectic weeks. Thanks for suggesting it, baby."

"I want you to relax now that Cam and James's wedding is past," he said softly, turning me to face him. "I want you taking care of yourself for the next two months. These babies need their mommy to be strong and healthy."

"That reminds me," I said, looking up at him. "You remember what Dr. Langly said? We're having twins, and they could come as much as six weeks early. I think we'd better start preparing for them, soon."

"Oh yeah, she did say that, didn't she? We'll start when we get home," he replied with a grin. "My boys will be here soon. Maybe I should hire some help for you…just until they get here," he added as I began to shake my head 'no'.

"Em, I don't want a repeat of last time…" I started.

"I know, sweetness," he interrupted. "This will just be to help with the cleaning and other household things. You'll be able to do whatever you want, without wearing yourself out."

"Me hep, too, Daddy," Millie said, slapping Em's leg. "I take care of Mommy and da babies, weally good."

I grinned as Em bent to pick her up.

"I'm counting on it, princess," he responded. "You'll have to take care of Mommy, and help her with the twins, while I'm at school and work."

"I will," she said in all seriousness. "Me big now."

I reached up and brushed her curls…so like Em's…and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, baby girl," I said softly. "You've already been a big help to me."

She put her little arms around my neck and kissed me back.

With that, Em turned and carried Millie back inside, me waddling behind. He led us back down the hall to the kitchen. I was surprised at the size and openness of the space. There were pine and glass cabinets with light tan ceramic tile counters. It boasted of a modern electric stove and refrigerator. And like Mom had said, it was fully equipped with pots-n-pans, cooking utensils, a complete service for eight set of dishes, glasses, and silverware. The dining area was off to the side sporting a small oval table and six chairs. The floor…like the rest of the house…was made of pine, tongue and groove planks, and varnished to a bright shine.

By the time we'd finished touring the place, and had a light dinner, I was exhausted and ready for bed. We put Millie down and, after placing her favorite Teddy bear in her arms, and kissing her goodnight, we went to our room. Em made sure that a nightlight was placed in the hall, and left her door ajar.

I was sitting on the side of the bed when he came into the room, closing the door softly behind him. I had been trying to take off my shoes and, because of my feet being swollen and my huge belly, I couldn't. Tears were trickling down my face in my frustration.

"Hey, babe," Em asked softly, coming to kneel before me, "what's the matter?" He wiped at my tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I feel so awkward and clumsy," I wailed. "I'm as big as a whale, I get tired so easily, and now I can't even take my own shoes off because I'm so swollen."

"I'll help you, sweetness," he soothed, bending down to pull my shoes off. Sitting on the bed next to me, he turned my face to him. "You know you're beautiful to me, round with my babies. I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable, and I'd gladly take it for you, if I could. Now, wouldn't that be a sight?"

Jumping up, he grabbed a pillow from the bed and stuffed it under his shirt. Parading around in front of me, he rubbed his back with one hand, while the other rested on top of his 'stomach', and waddled. I started laughing and before long, I was in hysterics, holding my belly and snorting.

"What," he questioned, trying not to laugh, but not succeeding very well. "Are you saying I'm not a beautiful pregnant man?"

I grabbed his hand from his back, stopping his pacing, and pulled in front of me. Reaching up for his shoulders, I pulled him down to me, kissing him sweetly. I cupped his face and smiled into his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sure you'd be a beautiful pregnant man," I said softly, running a finger down his dimpled cheek. "But I'd much rather you be my beautiful man."

"My pleasure, babe," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me.

And I yawned.

With a chuckle, he helped me to my feet and began to undress me. He picked a nightgown out of the suitcase, turned to put it on me, and stopped, just looking at me.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head curiously.

"You are never more beautiful than when you are close to delivery of our child," he said softly, walking to me, and tossing the nightgown on the bed; he placed his large hands on my belly, gently rubbing small circles. "You are the love of my life and the mother of my children. I am truly blessed, and I will never intentionally hurt you in any way. You and the kids will come first in my life, and I'll do my best to love and provide for you, always."

His lips found mine in a tender loving kiss before he picked up the gown and slipped it over my head. Gathering me in his arms, he held me close for a few moments. Again, I yawned, and he snickered.

"Let's get you to bed, babe," he said, reaching down to pull the covers down. "You won't enjoy tomorrow if you're too tired."

I started to turn around, but he swept me up and laid me gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over me. I watched as he stripped down to his boxers and, after turning out the light, and opening the door so that we could hear if Millie needed us, slid in next to me. He reached over and pulled me to him, my back against his chest, and began to rub my lower back. I groaned in appreciation.

"I love you, Emmett," I murmured. "I always will."

"Love you, too, Emily," he whispered against my shoulder, "forever and ever."

Soon I was asleep, wrapped in the cocoon of my husband's arms.

I woke to the sun shining brightly in the French doors, still wrapped in Em's arms. I carefully slid out of his embrace, and hurried to the bathroom. I had just slipped back into bed, when the door burst open and a small whirlwind landed next to Em, giggling.

"Mama, Daddy, up! Me hungwy," she shouted, jumping on him and shaking his shoulder. She had been taught not to jump on me as long as her babies were in my tummy. "Daddy, pwease!"

Suddenly he flipped over and grabbed her up, tickling her.

"Who is this monkey jumping on my bed?" he teased as she laughed.

"It me, Daddy," she squealed, "Milwie."

I laid there watching them play, my heart filled with all my love for them. She was a delightful child…most of the time…and he was a wonderful daddy. With a happy sigh, I climbed out of bed and slipped on my robe, leaving them to play as I went to prepare breakfast for my family.

After we all got dressed, I packed a picnic lunch, and we headed down to the private beach at the lakeside. Em carried a folding, webbed lounge chair for me, and the picnic basket. I carried a blanket and towels and held Millie's hand. We went slowly and carefully down the path through the woods behind the cabin.

Once there, we found a shady place, spread the blanket, and set up the lounge chair. Once I was settled in the chair, Em took Millie and walked down to the water. I watched them for a while before picking up a book I'd wanted to read…The Godfather by Mario Puzo. Em had laughed when he'd seen the title, saying it was fitting for a Mafia Princess to read. I'd stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. He loved to tease me about my Italian heritage.

It was beautiful at the lakeside. It was hot, but there was a good breeze coming off the water, and we were quite comfortable. Em had Millie out in the water, continuing the swimming lessons he'd been giving her. She loved the water…just like her daddy…and was already swimming like a little fish. I watched as he stood her on his shoulders, and she dove into the water. Immediately, she popped back up, and I could hear her laughing loudly.

I was so proud of my little family. We were all happy and healthy, and I just knew the twins would be, too. I leaned back and, resting my book on my belly, became lost in the world of the 1920's Mafia in New York City.

The rest of the day passed lazily. Em and Millie came back to the blanket for lunch, and then lay down for a short nap before going back into the water. It was early evening when we packed up, and went back to the cabin.

Em bathed Millie and put her pajamas on her, bringing her back into the kitchen with me so he could take a quick shower. When he finished, he went out on the deck to light the bar-b-que grill. I finished making up hamburger patties and preparing the lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and condiments. I set everything on the table, and carried the plate of burgers out to Em.

Ten minutes later, Em brought the burgers in, I'd gotten Em a beer, iced tea for me, and milk in a sippy-cup for Millie, and we sat down to eat. I had just finished when Em looked at me and nodded towards our daughter. She was holding a potato chip in her hand while her head rested on the tray of her high chair, and she was sound asleep.

"I think Daddy wore her out, today," I said with a chuckle, reaching over to take the chip out of her tiny hand.

"She was quite a dynamo, not wanting to stop," Em explained as he stood and walked around to pick her up out of the highchair, cradling her against his chest. "I'll put her to bed, and come back to clean up."

While he was gone, I picked up and washed the dishes. I was just wiping the table when he returned.

Babe…" he started as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't start, Em," I interrupted him. "You took care of Millie all day while I just sat on the lounge and read. I know you have to be tired, too. It didn't hurt me to clean up after dinner."

"Okay, sweetness," he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around me…as best he could. "Come on into the living room and let me spoil you a bit."

Keeping his arm around me, we walked into the living room, turning out the kitchen light as we went. I lay down on the couch, and Em sat at my feet, pulling them onto his lap so that he could massage them. I sighed happily.

"So, babe, do you think we should take Mom and Dad up on their offer?" he asked quietly.

"It really seems like an opportunity we can't pass up," I replied. "But I really think we should pay the difference in the appraisal value of the two homes. Surely they'd let us do that. Like you said the night they made the offer, we have to stop letting them give so much, and start taking responsibility for our lives."

"We're in agreement then, we'll take it on the condition they let us pay the difference," he said. "You know, it will make it really seem like ours…It will be."

"We're becoming responsible adults," I said, only half teasing. "Wow, that's heavy."

We talked a while more, and then it was time for bed. Em really was tired after his day of play with Millie, and we had barely climbed into bed before he was snoring away. I faced him, and watched him in the bright moonlight shining in through the French doors. He was so beautiful in his relaxed sleep. His lips pouted like Millie's did when she slept. I felt my heart swell. I was truly blessed with my little family…that would soon be bigger…and I thanked God every day for them. I was almost asleep when Em reached out in his sleep and pulled me closer to him. With a contented sigh, I rested my head on his taught chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

On the way home the next afternoon, we stopped at Mom and Dad's to let them know of our decision. They started to balk, but Em made it clear that the only way we'd accept the offer was if they'd let us pay the difference. They finally agreed. It was decided that Em, Millie, and I would move in with them as soon as possible. They wanted to have the beach house empty so they could begin renovations as soon as possible. Then, after they moved out, we could redecorate ourselves.

So it was that we had moved into the Beverly Hills house, after Dad had taken care of all the legalities, when Cam and James arrived home from their honeymoon. They were on their way over to tell us all about their trip…well, maybe not all!

CPOV:

"That was the fastest twenty-one days of my life," I pouted as we boarded the plane in Amsterdam. "Don't you think it just flew by?"

"Yeah," J muttered under his breath, "time and money both just flew by."

The charge slip that had been slipped under our stateroom door that morning had been shocking, to say the least. And J was not happy at the amount of ship-to-shore calls I had made to Em and Millie. Not happy at all. Rather than argue the point or try to defend myself, I decided to smile and act as repentant as possible. And if that didn't work I was fully prepared to renew our membership in the 'mile high' club. In fact, I figured we'd do that anyway.

"Just think, this time tomorrow we'll be home. I can't wait to share every detail of our honeymoon with Em," I said, then quickly corrected my statement. "Well, about the ports and the cruise in general, I mean. Not every detail of everything, of course."

J gave me a 'who-are-you-trying-to-bullshit' look and shook his head.

"Not the sex part," I said, "really."

He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Yeah, right'.

"No, seriously," I pleaded. "I don't always tell her every little detail of every little thing."

"I'm sure she has a good idea about that part," J said with a chuckle. "And what didn't you tell her about during all those calls you made to her? You two are like secretly joined at the brain someway. You don't let being on the other side of the world separate you one little bit."

"I know," I agreed wholeheartedly. "And we'll always be like that with each other…no matter what. We're soul sisters, which is deeper and closer than blood sisters."

"You're certainly a lot closer than Ditto and I, for sure. But he came to the house the morning of our wedding, and we had real brother time together. It's the first time that I can ever remember that happening. It was kind of cool." J's expression betrayed just how cool he really thought it was. And the little grunt he gave at the memory was confirmation he liked having the closeness with his sibling.

"Wow that is way cool." I encouraged him. "You can relate to how Em and I feel about sharing things. We're part of each other."

We chatted and dozed off and on during the flight, landed in New York and, after a brief layover, we were actually homeward bound. As the distance between coasts became closer to the Pacific than the Atlantic, I got more and more excited to actually be starting our real life as husband and wife. And by the time we landed in Los Angeles, and were heading down the freeway toward Manhattan Beach, I was totally, completely, one-hundred percent Mrs. Cam Hightower arriving home with her husband, Mr. James Hightower.

And yes, we had renewed our memberships to "the club" on both flights.

After grabbing a quick shower, and digging our souvenirs for Em, Em, and Millie out of our suitcase, we were headed to Beverly Hills, and the new home of the McCarty's.

Em and I squealed and giggled, hugged each other, cried, and generally carried on like we hadn't seen one another in years rather than days. Emmett and J had long since retired to the den to catch up on football and have a beer, by the time Em and I settled down to have a coherent conversation.

"The four of us just have to do a cruise together," I stated emphatically, as Em and I strolled toward Millie's bedroom. "Europe would be great, but we could go anywhere and it would be romantic."

"We'll definitely have to put that on the calendar, say in nineteen-seventy-seven or something like that; maybe for our tenth anniversary. We can't even think about it until the kids are a lot older," Em said with a sigh.

"Oh well, nineteen-seventy-seven it is, then." I noted it on my mental memo pad.

Em opened the door to Millie's room so I could get a peek at my God-daughter. I swear she'd grown while we were gone. She hurriedly closed the door, preventing me from trying to slip over to the crib and at least give her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's been bouncing off the walls all day," Em said, swallowing a yawn. "I sure don't want her to wake up and see you. I'd never get her back to sleep."

I was actually hoping just the opposite, but instead of pouting, I faked a smile and quietly followed Em to the kitchen, planning to make a visit again tomorrow when Millie was awake.

"Now, I'll fix us a cup of tea, and you start with day one," Em said over her shoulder as she filled the teapot and set it on the stove.

"Okay, well there's no reason to rehash our wedding night at the Sheraton, but it was radical. Totally blew my mind. You know how I've always been sideways about our real wedding night not being special because we've been living together and having sex for so long already? Well, it was the best ever. J was incredible. If you really do use up a thousand calories having an orgasm, I must have lost ten pounds. He was like a sex-god or something. It's hard to believe he's been holding back that extra... I don't know... magic or something... just waiting for the real married thing. But ever since that 'I do' it's been romance overload. He's un-fucking-believable."

"See? I told you not to get your panties in a bunch," Em said, laughing. "So you're feeling really married now? Don't you love it? It's better than I ever dreamed it would be."

"Oh, my God, yes," I agreed. "I love being Mrs. Hightower. And we promised each other that we'd always be on our honeymoon…always. He calls me 'his bride.' Isn't he just precious?"

"Precious?" Em repeated, turning the question around. "I've used a huge variety of descriptive adjectives in reference to James, but I don't think 'precious' was ever one of them."

Both of us had to break out in fits of giggles at that remark.

"So, like I told you, our first stop was Rome. We got to visit with the Caravelli's and see Sicily. We're lucky to be Italian, Em, really Lucky. Italians are just so laid back. Then, we got on the ship. It was like a floating hotel, shopping mall, and casino all rolled into one. Our first port was Dubrovnik, then Athens."

"Didn't you love Greece?" Em asked enthusiastically. "I loved all of it, especially the islands. We went there for vacation a couple times. It was one of mama's favorite places to go."

"I'd go back, for sure. There's so much history and culture. And so many places to sneak off to and have sex. Oops! I didn't say that - okay? J thinks I shouldn't give you a detailed account of our sex life."

"He knows we share everything," Em said. "Well, just about everything, anyway. He and Emmett pretty much tell each other everything, too, I think."

"Do you think they go into graphic detail like we do?" I shuddered at the thought, and knew I wouldn't be able to look Emmett in the face ever again.

"Maybe not like us, but they no doubt compare notes, so to speak. I'm sure they limit their conversation to like how many times and how many places we do it. Stuff like that. Well, maybe details—no, not graphic details. No."

"Yeah, they neither one seem to be the type to go into detail. At least, I hope they don't. I can't imagine J telling Em how... No, no details, for sure," I agreed.

We sat in silent contemplation for a moment, speculating on what their private conversations might entail. Satisfied that they did keep more information confidential than we did, I pushed the whole scene out of my head and continued my verbal diary.

"Then we stopped in Izmir, then Istanbul, and then Crete. It was still hot and humid, but we had a blast anyway. We rode camels! They're pretty stinky, but you had to do it, right?"

"Of course," Em readily agreed. "If you're in Turkey, you gotta ride a camel."

"Then we stopped back in Naples and Venice. I love Italy. Every bit of it is just so beautiful. Tuscany is like someone threw a big patchwork quilt on the hillsides. We did wine tasting at like a hundred wineries. J even acquired a taste for it, finally."

"Emmett would rather have his beer any day. I miss being able to have my nightly glass of wine," Em lamented. "Of course, mama and daddy both insist a glass of wine a day is good for you, even if you are pregnant."

"I think I agree with them, Em. Wine is so good for you. I've probably had fifty gallons of it during the past month, and look at how healthy I am." I stopped for a moment, stood up and twirled around, giving Em a demonstration of my self-diagnosed great physical condition before sitting back down and continuing my commentary. "Then we spent a day and night in Monaco, then on to Marseilles…Ooo-la-la, the French Riviera. I've never seen so many boobs in my life. No one wears a bathing suit top, no one."

"No one?" Em questioned. At my lopsided smile and slight blush, her eyes got big as saucers. "And that includes you?"

I pulled my shirt up, revealing no tan lines from neck to bellybutton.

"Cam!" Em shrieked. "You went topless in public? I can't believe James would let you do such a thing. I can't believe you would do such a thing, yourself. And when did you start going braless?"

"Everyone was topless. And it's not like we're gonna ever see any of those people again. Besides, J said I looked really hot wearing only a bikini bottom. And even here, most girls our age are going braless now. Not just in Europe. So I thought why not? J likes being able to touch my nipples without pulling my bra out of the way, and he said it turns him on knowing I don't have anything but a G-string on under my clothes, especially when I wear a dress."

Em grabbed her head and looked dizzy for a minute. After a couple deep breaths, she nodded and told me to go on with my narrative.

"We went to the casino in Monaco and J won some money playing baccarat…real James Bond-like. I was so jazzed. And I got to throw the dice on the crap table. It was killer. Everyone was cheering me on and kept telling me what a great job I was doing."

"Were you wearing a dress?"

I knew the rhetorical question was pure sarcasm, which I was about to respond to when the teapot gave a shrill whistle. Em put a couple tea bags in the pot to steep, and then brought it to the table, decked out in a crocheted cozy. A dainty china cup and saucer was set in front of each of us, along with a matching sugar bowl and cream pitcher. She disappeared into the pantry, and came back carrying a plate of shortbread cookies and a bowl of lemon curd. She had really become quite the Suzie Homemaker…Irish style.

"Maybe we can go to Vegas sometime," Em changed the subject, as she sat down again. "Not quite the French Riviera, but gambling is gambling, and people win there, too. You'd fit right in, I hear the showgirls dress a lot like you."

I rolled my eyes at her, and couldn't help but laugh. "You're very funny, Mrs. McCarty. We definitely need to plan that…maybe for New Years. Ring in the new decade in grand style. By then, you'll be yourself again. I mean, not pregnant. No offense, but you look ready to pop, soul sister."

Em sighed and patted her tummy. "Ya think?" She grinned and sighed again. "I think these two will be the end of my baby making career. I'm sure three kids will be plenty. I may change my mind later when they're all wet and hungry and bawling, but right now I'd much rather have them on the outside than here inside me."

"I can't even imagine," I said with a shudder. "Childbirth is hard enough to go through once, but knowing you're going to do it twice within minutes... ugh. You're my hero, Em."

"It's not all that bad. And the second you see your baby and hold it in your arms, the pain is forgotten... almost." Em winked at me and we shared a hug. "Okay, next you were in...?"

"Barcelona. It was beautiful with lots of cathedrals. Made me think of Megeen and how she loves to explore old churches. Then - tah dah - Paris. And, yes, it was very romantic. The Eiffel Tower is incredible. We climbed to the top and had sex, of course."

"Of course," Em echoed. "But you didn't tell me that."

"Belgium was next. I was in chocolate heaven. I brought you lots, too. It's so good, you're gonna love it."

"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically. "That's just what I need…chocolate. But what's another five pounds, anyway?"

"And then we were in London. It's cool, but not as cool as I thought it would be. I don't know... I guess I expected the Stones to be walking across Abbey Road with Twiggy or something. I liked it, don't get me wrong. Dublin was very quaint and old worldly, but Amsterdam... oh my God, it was really kickin'. Very laid back city, and very into the hippy culture. And then we came home."

"And here you are," Em said, clinking her teacup against mine.

"I wonder if J got the souvenirs out of the car. Be right back," I said, heading for the den.

I returned a few minutes later, carrying a couple tote bags full of goodies. We had found the McCarty coat of arms and a kilt for Emmett, who swore he wouldn't be caught dead in it even on Halloween. I had gotten Millie a doll in each port to represent every country we visited. Em said she would get a shadow box to hang on the wall in Millie's bedroom so the dolls could be on display. And for Em, besides the chocolate, I had bought an autographed picture of her beloved Beatles and had gotten both of us matching charm bracelets, with charms from each port we visited dangling from it.

"You didn't have to do all this," Em said, giving me a hug. "But I'm glad you did. We love everything."

"I was our pleasure," J volunteered. "But we need to head for home. I don't have the foggiest idea what time it is, but I'm beat and really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."

"Jet lag sucks, dude," Emmett agreed. "Call us when you wake up tomorrow, we were planning to go to the beach anyway."

"Will do. We can do a little surfing, and then grill some steaks or something," J offered, on our way out the door. "Catch ya on the flip side."

As soon as we were on the road, J remarked, "We're all old married couples now. It's hard to believe. And Emmett's gonna have three kids soon. You said the last twenty-one days flew by, what about the last three years?"

"I heard that," I responded. "I just hope the next six go by just as fast. I can't wait to be a real doctor. Just think... you, a world-famous architect, and me, the OB-GYN to the stars."

"To the stars, huh?" J said, quirking his eyebrow. "Is that your target clientele?"

"Why not? I'm going to open my practice in Beverly Hills, and probably work out of Cedars of Sinai. And with Emmett's connections... he'd refer his clients to me, don't you think? I'm going to refer my patients to him; and to you, of course."

"Not too many movie stars build commercial or industrial buildings, Cam. I don't build houses. Not that I couldn't, I guess, but that's not my expertise."

"You're going to build us a custom dream house, aren't you?" I questioned. "I mean, we're not going to live in the beach house forever, are we? I kinda have a picture of our future house in my mind."

"I like the beach, and I like the house. I really never gave any serious thought to moving, and especially not to building a custom home. Where is this dream house you kinda have a picture of located?"

"Well, it could be at the beach, I guess." I gave the idea a moment's thought, and then added, "In fact, yeah, the beach would be great; maybe Malibu Colony or Newport? Or even Balboa Island? I just want some space between us and our neighbors for privacy. Like BelAir has. Not on top of each other like Manhattan Beach. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I like privacy, too,' J conceded. "That way we can chill naked and nobody would give a rat's ass. Maybe we could score some private beach access, like the McCarty house. Those topless French beaches were the bomb…very nice."

"It's settled, then. I'll call Daddy and tell him to start looking for property on the beach. In fact, we should stop by and say hello and thanks for the great honeymoon, anyway."

"Probably a good idea," J agreed, turning the car toward BelAir. "I might officially be his son-in-law now, but I definitely want to stay on Tony's good side."

"Then you need to forget the 'Tony' and start calling him 'Dad.' It's a respect thing," I pointed out. "And call my mom, 'Mom.' They'll love it. I Promise."

Betty-o let out a banshee-style shriek when she opened the front door to Casa Caravelli.

"Your mom and dad will be so excited to see you two," she said, escorting us to the family room. "Look who's here," she announced. "It's the newlyweds."

"Baby!" dad gushed. "My grown-up, married daughter and my new son are here. How was the honeymoon? No, wait, don't tell me." Red faced, he sat back down on the sofa and turned off the television.

"You two look great," mom said, hugging both of us. "Great cruise, huh? That's the same one we did for our honeymoon. And it must be much improved by now, I would think."

"It was incredible," J spoke up. "We can't thank you enough, Dad, Mom."

"Sure you can," dad said with a grin. "You's came over to see us the day you got home. That means a lot. Shows respect. I like that."

I nudged J's side with my elbow. He discreetly winked back at me.

"The honeymoon was wonderful. Europe was beautiful, and Italy is beyond belief. The Caravelli's send their love and regards to you, and told us to remind you to come home once in a while. And speaking of homes..." I decided to seize the moment. "James and I were thinking of designing and building a house; our first home. We were thinking Malibu, maybe. Or what do you think, Daddy? J wants to live on the beach."

I had asked the question, emphasizing the "you." Mom rolled her eyes. Nothing got my dad's attention—not to mention the key to his bank account—faster than asking him for his advice. J and I were doing fine financially, but not enough to support buying property on the beach and building a house from the ground up. And we certainly didn't want to begin married life in debt to some mortgage bank. Dad would have a very low interest rate and an unlimited term for repaying.

"A new house?" he asked, seemingly excited by the prospect. "I like. And Malibu is a good location. The property value there is going up fast. Some of the Orange County beaches are getting to be hot properties, too. Have you thought about Newport or Balboa Island?"

J shook his head and chuckled, muttering 'like father, like daughter' under his breath.

"Any of those would be gnarly. Let's all of us start looking and see what we come up with. No rush. We have time to be really picky," I said. "We can get the best property for the best deal if we don't look like we're desperate or in a hurry to just buy something."

"Smart girl, Cammie," dad said, beaming at my unexpected intelligence. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, she's very impressive when she needs to be," Mom said, her comment aimed toward the ceiling.

"We'd better be getting home," J said, standing and pulling me up after him. "We're suffering from a case of I-need-to-sleep-in-my-own-bed. And I hate to admit it, but I'm totally draggin' ass. Pardon my French."

Dad patted J on the back and then pulled him into a quick fatherly hug. Mom hugged us both again, this time adding a kiss on each of our cheeks to the gesture. We all strolled to the front door, promising to keep in touch and come back for another visit soon. Then J and I waved goodbye as we drove out of the driveway.

All in all, it was a very successful evening.

School had already started, so catching up with the class took all my time. The Sears Tower project was looming in the future, and gearing up for the ground breaking required J to take several trips to Chicago. I missed him terribly when he was gone, but it did allow for non-stop homework. By first semester finals, I would be back on top of things, and once again hoped to make the Dean's List.

We had a Halloween party at the beach house, inviting a few friends from school and the office where James worked. Each couple came in a "couples" costume, making the party even better. Attendees included Jeannie and Major Nelson, Frankenstein and his Bride, Anthony and Cleopatra, with the prize for best costume and idea going to Em and Em for coming as Santa - Em, and Mrs. Clause - Emmett. They were hilarious.

One of our wedding gifts had been a super-eight movie camera and projector. We had already recorded several hours of home movies, but we were sure none of them would even come close to being as comical as Mr. and Mrs. Clause dancing. The movies had no sound, of course, but it would be easy to read Em's lips every time she laughed, putting her hands on her tummy and announcing, "Ho, ho, ho. Merrrrry Christmas."

We got organized into teams of six people and had a scavenger hunt, bringing back various objects such as spools of yellow thread, three-pronged forks, mouse traps, and golf balls. The party was winding down, with only Em, Em, Mondo, J and me left cleaning up. We made Em sit down, prop her feet up and supervise our labors.

Mondo, who had come as a surfer - what else? - bid us all a good evening and headed down the beach to his house. J got fresh beers for the three of us, and a diet-rite soda for Em. We had just settled back on the sofas and gotten comfy, when Em sat us up with a loud groan.

"What's the matter, sweetness?" Emmett asked, worry evident in his voice.

"These two babies have decided to start dancing the can-can," Em replied, pressing her hand to her side. "Calm down in there."

A few minutes later, she struggled to get to her feet. Emmett gave her a push, and she waddled off toward the bathroom.

She had just closed the door behind her when we heard her shriek, "Holy shit! Not again..."

The three of us were outside the door in a flash, J giving Emmett a quizzical look.

"Don't worry, dude, I'm not gonna faint this time," Emmett assured us.

"You really need to quit pissing on my bathroom floor, Em," I teased, as she opened the door, shaking her head.

"Guess we better get going, then," she said calmly. "The second time is usually a faster delivery than the first."

Not taking the time to change, we rushed to the hospital. The entire staff came to the admitting area armed with cameras. After all - it's not every day Dracula and Vampira bring Santa Clause in to have a baby.

_**A/N: Well it looks like Em an Em are goin' to welcome the twins. How will things go this time? Will Emmett be strong? Come back next time and find out.**_

_**Again, we're **__**beggin' for reviews**__**. **__**Please help us out. We have plenty of readers, but only a few reviewers.**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri xxxx**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

EPOV:

Out of all the chaos in the emergency room, Em and I remained calm. Once I was changed into a hospital gown, and we settled into our private room in the maternity ward, we both relaxed. Looking at each other, we both began to chuckle. When the next contraction came, without blinking an eye, Emmett reached over, took my hand and began coaching me in labor breathing. Soon Dr. Langly came into the room and, after examining me, sent me to the delivery room. Em stayed close, holding my hand.

An hour and a half later, on November first, at 2:20 am, Emerson James McCarty entered this world at nineteen inches long and weighing six pounds-ten ounces. Ten minutes later his brother, Emory John McCarty, joined him also being nineteen inches long and weighing six pounds-five ounces. We had twin boys.

Daddy had stayed upright throughout the entire procedure, and mama did pretty well, too. No screaming at Daddy, blaming him for everything. He was right there with whatever I needed; talking me through it, helping me to breath, wiping my brow and panting right along with me. He cut the chords for both boys, and we waited with baited breath to hear their first cries.

He looked down at me and gazed into my watery eyes with his for a long moment, brushing my hair back from my damp forehead. Then leaned down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me.

"Thank you again, sweetness," he murmured softly. "I love you, babe, and always will."

"I love you, too, baby," I replied and gave his soft, full lips a gentle kiss.

Looking up, Em stood and pulled a stool over as one nurse brought Jimmy to us and another picked up Johnny, taking him to clean him up. We did the traditional checking of fingers and toes, cooing and welcoming him with soft kisses and tender caresses. He was perfect with head full of curly auburn hair, Em's blue eyes and dimples, and my mouth. He was the image of Daddy with a bit of Mama thrown in. Kissing my son's forehead, I handed him to his daddy as the second nurse approached carrying Johnny. Oh, but he was the image of his brother, with the exception of his eye color. They matched my green ones. His fingers and toes were perfect. The only other thing that differentiated him from Jimmy—besides their eye color—was a small brown birthmark behind Johnny's left knee.

Settling back in our private room, Em and I were afforded some alone time with our sons. I watched as, sitting on a chair beside my bed, he cradled first Jimmy and then Johnny, tears trickling down his cheeks. Then he surprised me by cradling one in each arm.

"My sons," he kept murmured as he kept nuzzling them in turn. He looked up at me and smiled my special smile. "Again you've done all the work, Em, and given me two more perfect gifts. Millie will always be Daddy's little girl…my princess…but these are my boys. I can teach them to play basketball, baseball, and football and take them to pro games. We can roughhouse and play and…oops, I'm getting carried away, aren't I?"

"Maybe just a little bit," I answered, smiling indulgently. "You are so adorable, holding your sons as if they were the best present ever."

"They are," he replied loudly, startling the boys. "Sorry guys, guess you're gonna have to get used to your old man's loudness. Maybe you'll be just like me." he added gently, rocking the babies soothingly.

"Oh Lord, I will be raising three boys and a girl who, by the way, can do all those things, too—if she wants to," I cried, playfully.

"Come on, sweetness," Em rebutted, shaking his head, chuckling. "My princess is not playing football…like the boys. Never gonna happen, babe, never."

"If that's what she wants to do, I won't stand in her way, and neither will you" I replied, raising a brow. "After all, this is the Age of Aquarius and women's lib."

Em opened his mouth, but there was a soft knock on the door before he could say any more.

"Are you ready for visitors, yet?" Cam asked, sticking her head in the door.

"Sure," Em and I said at the same time. "Come on in," Em added, handing Johnny to me as Cam and James, our parents, and brothers—who were both home for the weekend before semester finals—filed into the room. Come and meet Emerson James and Emory John McCarty…Jimmy and Johnny."

I watched James face as he realized that Jimmy had been named for him. First there was surprise, and then I thought I saw tears mist his eyes. He looked up and saw me watching him and quickly turned to face Emmett with a laugh; acting as if nothing had happened.

"You have two boys!" James exclaimed, slapping Em on the back excitedly. "Way to go, dude!"

Before we could say a word, we were engulfed by everyone; hugging and kissing and laughing. The boys were handed around and fussed over. The women were crying and the men laughing and congratulating Emmett on a job well done. Mama hurried over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ah, me sweet girl," she said, kissing my forehead. "I be so happy for ye both. Sure, and it's a grand family ye have made. Now let me see the wee babbies." I handed Johnny to her, and tears filled her eyes.

"He has your green eyes, my girl, and your mouth," she observed with a smile, stroking Johnny's soft cheek and kissing his forehead. "But the rest is all McCarty. Of course he's beautiful; he has the best o' both o' ye. Now where is his darlin' brother?"

Glancing around, she made a beeline for Mom who, joined by Daddy and Dad, was cradling Jimmy. Soon the oohs and ahhs and coos raised in decibel. Em was deep in conversation with James, Edward and Joseph. Cam came to me and hugged me.

"They're perfect, Em," she said smiling. "I'm sooo happy for you and Em. You do know that I'll babysit anytime, right? Although I'll have to look for another crib…"

"You'll be the chief babysitter, soul sister, but don't worry about a crib; we'll get a large playpen for you."

Suddenly I looked around.

Mama," I called to her. She came over. "Where's Millie?"

"The nurse said she was too little to come in, so Joseph and Edward's girlfriends…Mia and Aimee…are watching the wee one in the waiting room," Mama said, smoothing my hair back from my face. I frowned; I had promised Millie that she could see the babies soon after they were born.

"Mama, would you see that Millie gets to see the boys as soon as they're put in the nursery?" I asked, taking her hand. "I promised her she'd see them right away."

"I'll take her there, sweetness, as soon as they're settled," Em said, having heard what I'd said. I smiled, nodding up at him as he took my hand and kissed my palm.

"We brought a change of clothes for you, Emmett," Cam said, handing a small overnight bag to him. "We didn't think you'd want to go home still dressed as Mrs. Clause," she added with a laugh.

"Thanks, Cam," he replied, taking the bag. "You think of everything. I'll just slip into the bathroom and change."

He was gone just a little while and came back looking none the worse for wear. The only sign of his costume was the redness of his lips and cheeks where he'd scrubbed the lipstick and rouge off

Everyone took turns holding and fussing over the boys until things finally began to settle down. The door opened and two nurses came in to take the twins to the nursery, explaining that there were 'just too many germs with all these people around'. They quickly picked them out of their grandmothers' arms, wrapped them tightly in soft receiving blankets and hurried out the door. It was silent for a few seconds, before Cam started to giggle.

"Boy, were they not like Nazi nurses?" she croaked through her laughter. "I mean no nonsense, strictly by the rules, nurses."

Soon we were all chuckling, and then Mama saw me trying to suppress a yawn.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time to let Emily rest," she said loudly enough that all talking stopped and everyone stood started putting their coats and gloves on.

"Hey guys," Em said to them. All turned toward him. "Before you go, we'd like to ask a question. As you all know, James and Cam are Millie's godparents, and we'd like to ask Joseph and Edward if they would be the boy's godfathers and Mia and Aimee to be their godmothers; after all, they are engaged to the girls."

"Wow, Em! Man, you know I would be honored," Edward said clapping him on the back. "I'll ask Aimee and get back to you. Thanks for the trust, bro" he added man-hugging his brother.

"I'm honored, too, Emmett…and Emily," Joseph said, coming over and squeezing my shoulder, kissing my forehead. "I'll ask Mia and let you know soon. Thanks for thinking of us."

"You guys were the obvious choices, and we wouldn't have it any other way." I said, leaning back against my pillow. "We thought that we could have the christening when you get home for the Christmas break. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect," Mom said, starting to herd everyone out. "Emily needs to rest, so let's go."

Kisses and hugs later, Em and I were alone again. He sat on the edge of my bed, looking down at me with so much love on his face and in his eyes. He leaned down and placed a tender, loving kiss on my lips.

"Have I told you how much I love and adore you? And how I couldn't see my life without you in it?" he asked quietly. I couldn't have found a more perfect lover, wife, and mother for my children than you."

Then he kissed me again on my lips and on my forehead. As he stood, I reach for his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing his knuckles.

"You are the reason I exist, Emmett McCarty. You and our children are all I'll ever need. As long as I have all of you, my life will be perfect, always." I tried hard not to yawn, but didn't quite make it.

"You sleep now, babe," he said tenderly, leaning down to kiss me again. "I'll go get Millie and take her to meet her little brothers, and then head home to rest, myself. Cam is taking Millie home with her and James. I'll be here bright and early in the morning."

"I'll be here," I murmured, already starting to fall asleep. "I love you."

I heard him whisper 'I love you' as he crossed the room and quietly left the room.

EMPOV:

When Emily's water broke…again in Cam and James' bathroom…I didn't panic like the last time. Em and I had talked a lot about it and we both felt confident that the delivery of the twins would be easy…well for me anyway. Millie was at Em's Mama and Daddy's—we had taken her there after she had been trick-or-treating—so there was no worry about her.

It seemed as if we were in our own bubble, watching everyone around us go crazy. I smiled down at Em as we were led to the maternity ward, and settled into our private room. We had been there for about half an hour when Em was rolled into the delivery room. An hour and a half later, our Jimmy made his entrance into the world with a bellowing wail, and ten minutes later our Johnny was born, his first cry not quite as angry as his brother's. We did the typical things that all parents do with their newborns…checking that everything was as it should be, fingers and toes and other things… first with Jimmy, and then with Johnny. They were perfect, and I'll admit to a few tears, even though men aren't supposed to cry.

It wasn't until we were settled back into our private room, that it finally hit me, I had two handsome sons, along with my beautiful princess. I sat there for a while holding both of my sons, and I can't tell you the different emotions that ran through me. I couldn't stop the tears from trickling down my cheeks. These two little lives, and Millie, would depend on me and their mother to provide everything for them, not only the necessities…food shelter and clothing…but love and nurturing, too.

After a few minutes, I looked up at my Emily to find her watching me, her face aglow and love shining brightly in her eyes. Again, I realized how very fortunate and blessed I was to have her. We were meant to be, all five of us.

I began to talk about all the things I'd be able to teach my boys…basketball, football, and basketball; things I couldn't do with Millie. Em smiled indulgently at me and corrected me gently, telling me that if Millie decided she wanted to play those games, she wouldn't stop her…and neither would I. Times they were a'changin'. I started to argue a bit, but was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Cam stuck her head into the room, and soon we were surrounded by all our friends and loved ones hugging and kissing and congratulating us. The commotion got quite loud, and I wondered at how the boys slept through it all.

Em realized that Millie wasn't in the room and asked where she was. Mama explained the hospital's policies about young children in patient rooms. Knowing that she had told Millie she could meet 'her babies' soon after they were born, I promised to take her to the nursery with its big plate glass window, and let her meet her brothers.

Two Nazi nurses…as Cam called them…came to take the boys to the nursery, exclaiming that too many germs were being spread with so many people in the room. Cam started chuckling after they left and soon we were all laughing heartily.

Before long, Em tried to stifle a yawn, but her mama caught it and began to get everyone to leave us so she could get some much needed rest. Before they could leave, Em and I made the announcement that we wanted our brothers and their soon to be wives to be godparents to Jimmy and Johnny. They readily agreed and said they'd get back to us soon.

When everyone was gone, I turned to my sweetness and sat on the side of the bed. Leaning in, I kissed her and told her again how much I loved her. We talked a bit longer and I told her that after meeting her brothers, Millie was going home with Cam and James. She yawned and I kissed her again, telling her to sleep, that I'd be back in the morning. Turning back at the door, I smiled as she was already on her way to dreamland.

Hurrying to the maternity waiting room, I found my Millie asleep in Cam's arms. Aimee and Mia had left the hospital with the rest of the family. I carefully lifted my princess, and gently woke her.

"Hey baby girl," I said softly. "Would you like to meet your brothers before going home with Auntie Cam and Uncle James?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, baby," I replied, rubbing her back and turning to Cam and James. "Thanks guys; I won't keep her long. Em and I promised her this."

"We'll come with if you don't mind," James said as he and Cam stood. "It's on the way to the parking lot."

"Sure." I nodded and led the way to the nursery window.

When we got there, there were about twenty babies behind the large window. Millie straightened up and looked around, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Where my babies, daddy?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Right there in the middle, baby," I answered.

A young nurse stepped into the room and looked at us questioningly. I held up two fingers and pointed to where my sons lay, mouthing the name McCarty. She nodded and turned toward the babies. After checking wrist bracelets, she found the boys. She stepped to the inner door and called another nurse to help her. They each carefully lifted one of the twins and brought them to the window. Reading the bracelet on one of the babies, I pointed him out to Millie.

"This one is Jimmy," I said, pointing to him. The nurse held him up close to the glass as the other nurse stepped up next to her. "And this one is Johnny."

She was silent for a few moments, looking from one to the other and back again, a big grin breaking across her face.

"Oh, daddy, I play with 'em?' she asked excitedly. "Look Aunie Cam and Unca J, my babies here!"

"We see that sweetie," Cam replied, reaching up to smooth her hand over her back.

"Baby girl," I said gently. "The boys have to stay here for a few days with Mama. But even when they come home, you'll have to be really careful with them until they get bigger. You can help Mama take care of them, though. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said solemnly. "I hep Mama take care da babies."

I nodded my thanks to the nurses, and they put the boys back in their beds. I turned to Cam and handed Millie over to her.

"You know how much we appreciate this, right?" I said, kissing my baby girl goodnight.

"Dude," James said, slapping a hand on my shoulder. "You know we always love having Millie with us. Now go home, get some rest, and come back to see Emily in the morning. We'll take good care of your daughter."

"Thanks, man," I replied, clapping him on the arm, and leaned down to kiss Cam's cheek. "You guys are the best. See you tomorrow."

I watched them walk away before turning to go back to Em's room to check on her. She was fast asleep; a contented smile gracing her lips. I bent and kissed her softly.

"I love you, sweetness," I whispered. "You have made my life the best. No man could be happier than I am."

She stirred a bit, and I ran a soothing hand over her hair. With a sigh, she settled back into a deep sleep. I touched her cheek and quietly left to room, heading home to my own bed.

EPOV

At 9:00am, I was awakened from a sound sleep by a nurse rolling a double bassinette into the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. McCarty," she said quietly, coming over to the bed to help me sit up. "It's time for the babies to feed. They were given a bottle earlier this morning, but Mother's milk is the best."

She bustled around efficiently readying me to breast feed. Turning, she lifted one of the twins and brought him to me. I looked down into the face of my Jimmy and felt the love for him flood through me.

"He's so beautiful," I murmured, putting him to my breast. "Hey sweet boy, Mama has you."

Making a whimpering baby sound, he instinctively rooted around and quickly found my nipple. He drew greedily making little contented noises. When he was finished, I burped him. The nurse took him and brought Johnny to me. It took him a few more tries than his brother before he finally latched on and found his rhythm. When they were replete, the nurse changed their diapers.

That's when Em came through the door carrying two giant teddy bears, one with a big blue bow around its neck and the other a big green one and a giant, dimpled grin on his face. I had to chuckle, he looked so adorably proud with them in his arms.

"Please, may we keep them for a while?" I asked as the nurse began to wheel them away. "We would like to spend some time getting to know our sons."

"Of course, Mrs. McCarty," she replied with a smile. "I'll come back in an hour or so."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Em said as she went through the door.

Setting the bears down in a corner of the room, he came over and kissed me lovingly. I curled my arms around his neck and joined in the kiss.

"Morning, sweetness, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked, straightening up.

"Better now that the twins have eaten," I replied. "I was starting to hurt with the extra weight of the milk in my breasts. How are you, baby? Did you get enough rest?"

"I'm fine," he said, "don't worry about me, babe. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. I just can't wait for you and the boys can come home. Did Dr. Langly say when that might be?"

"No, she hasn't been in yet," I replied, just as there was a soft knock at the door.

Dr Langly had arrived and, after examining both the twins and me, pronounced that we would probably be able to go home the next afternoon. Em and I both squealed like teens, disturbing the boys. Jimmy let out a loud cry, while Johnny just whimpered. Em jumped up and carefully picking up Johnny and placed him in my arms. Turning back, he picked up Jimmy. Soon we had them quieted down and sleeping in our arms.

We talked quietly for a few more minutes before the nurse came back to take the twins back to the nursery We talked a bit longer when Em decided I needed more rest and kissing my sweetly, said he'd be back in the evening. And I did sleep through the afternoon between feedings. I had just finished giving the boys their six o'clock feeding when the door opened, after a soft knock, and Cam stuck her head in.

"Are you up to some visitors?" she asked with a smile. "J just got off work and we came right here."

"Of course," I said. "The boys are anxious to get to know their Auntie Cam and Uncle James."

With a squeal, she hurried in, giving me a perfunctory hug, and hurried to the bassinette. She oohed and awed over them, cooing softly. James came over and kissed my cheek before turning to watch his wife, a sad, indulgent smile on his face. I took his hand and smiled in understanding when he looked down at me. Then, he sat with Cam, getting to know his nephews.

Em joined us a few minutes later, carrying a big white box with a giant blue bow on top. Setting it on the foot of my bed, he opened it, starting pulling things out of it and handing them to me. I had to laugh at Daddy. He had bought matching baseball uniforms, complete with baseball caps, tiny mitts and balls and bats. Cam and I laughed and examined the adorable outfits while James just slapped Em on the shoulder, chuckling. I smiled up at Em and, grabbing his tee shirt, pulled him down for a tender kiss.

"I love you, baby," I said softly. "Our boys will be the best dressed baseball fan babies. We'll have to get you a matching uniform that you can wear with them." He blushed, and reached into the box and pulling out said uniform, smiling sheepishly. After a moment, we all burst into laughter. "Oh, yes," I confirmed, chuckling. "I now have four children to raise."

Cam and James sat, each holding a baby, as we laughed and talked; just enjoying each other's company. A while later, the nurse came in to take the boys back to the nursery. With kisses and hugs, Cam and James left for home.

That evening, we had all kinds of visitors. The family came back a few at a time, and we were surprised by a visit from Mr. Masen, Mr. Whitlock, and their wives; partners in the law firm of McCarty, Masen, and Whitlock. I was worn out when, after everyone had gone, Em said he needed to leave. Although he was on temporary leave from the office, he still had his morning classes to attend.

"How did we get so lucky to have such a wonderful family and such awesome friends?" I asked Em while yawning.

"We are very blessed, aren't we babe?" he replied, laying on the bed and wrapping his arms around me. "We may have started out a bit unorthodox, but we seem to be making a good job of it. I think we have bright future, don't you?"

"Absolutely, baby," I murmured, turning to face him and reaching up to cup his cheek. "I knew my life would be with you from the moment I heard your joyous laugh and gazed into your eyes that day on the beach. Cam is my soul sister, but you, Emmett Dale McCarty, are my soul mate. I will love you forever."

I lifted my face and pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss. Pulling back, he smoothed my hair back from my face.

"I love you with my whole heart and body and soul," he whispered. "I will love you for all eternity." And we kissed again.

I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his broad chest. I felt his lips brush the top of my head and, with a sigh, slipped into a contented sleep.

The next thing I knew, the night nurse, Maryanne, was shaking Em in a very disapproving manner and telling him he had to leave. He bent down and kissed me before hightailing it out the door. Rolling the bassinette close to the bed, she laid Johnny in my arms. When he had latched on, she sat in the chair next to the bed and looked over at me with a smile and a wink. After both boys were fed and changed, she said "Good night, Mrs. McCarty."

"Goodnight, Maryanne," I replied and settled back into the bed, watching her wheel my babies out of the room. It took me a while longer to fall asleep: I was missing my Em.

Emily and Emmett zealously jumped right into being the parents of three children. By Thanksgiving, they had their daily routine pretty well established. By Christmas, they were experts at taking care of their twin baby boys and three-year-old Millie. Since the grandparents were always anxious to have time with the wee ones, as Megeen called them, our favorite foursome did get to ring in the new year/new decade in Las Vegas.

The next couple years went by without much out-of-the-ordinary excitement. Emmett was a favorite with the movie industry's A-listers, and had a very impressive list of clientele. James headed several local projects and established himself as the most requested architect in his uncle's firm. Emily passed the bar with flying colors, but decided to put her career on hold until the kids were a little older. Cam was stoked about entering "real" medical school.

Cam and James had put building their dream house on hold until he returned full time from Chicago - he would break ground on the Sears Tower in August of 1970. They were content knowing they owned the most perfect location on a beach in Orange County. Rumor had it that their next door neighbor was a movie star. Cam made a mental note to ask Emmett.

The junior McCarty's and the Hightower's were doing well, enjoying their success and their friendship, and life was good. Until 1972, when James decided it was time for him and Cam to move to Chicago...

CPOV:

"We've been over this a gazillion times, Cam. I don't like being in Chicago and you being in California. We're trying to finish the tower by next June, and that means I have to be there all the time. I can't be flying back and forth, and neither can you. Besides, it's like we're just married on the week end or something," J grumbled. "I hate sleeping alone four nights a week."

"So half way through medical school I have to relocate," I said, glaring daggers at my husband. "And before you say anything, yes, Northwestern is a great med school. I know that. But that doesn't make it any easier to move half way around the world."

"It's barely half way across the country, not the world, and the subject is not up for debate. We're moving to Chicago until the tower is finished, and that's final. Get over it."

James was obviously not going to budge. Sometimes he could be so stubborn.

"Okay, fine. We're moving to yucky Chicago, but I get to pick out our apartment. And it's going to be on Michigan Avenue, and have a gigantic balcony overlooking the lake, plus have a city light view," I demanded, secretly hoping I was asking way too much.

"I know just the building," J answered immediately, without batting an eye. "You'll love it. And it meets your specs perfectly. If you give it a chance, you just might like Chicago."

"Yeah, about as much as I like brussel sprouts and liver," I muttered under my breath.

Spring break was spent in Chicago, looking at apartments. Unfortunately, J was exactly right: I loved the apartment he showed me, and had to admit it was perfect. And truth be told, we had always had a great time together in the Windy City. Maybe moving wouldn't be quite as black a picture as I had painted. And to top it off, J gave me free reign to decorate the apartment any way I wanted. His uncle's firm would purchase the unit allowing them to have it available for their use after we moved back to California.

While J worked all day, I shopped. By the end of the week, I had purchased everything necessary to fill the rooms with furniture, the walls with decor, and the cupboards with everything needed for entertaining. I even bought new clothes more suitable to the mid-west than our beach attire. J was pleased with everything - except the balance due on our American Express card.

We flew back to Los Angeles to tie up all the loose ends there. Luckily for us, Emily's brother and his new wife agreed to rent the house in Manhattan Beach while we were gone. They even liked the way I had decorated, so we didn't have to put any of our things in storage. We packed and shipped all the belongings we were taking with us.

Everything was falling into place.

Everything was going to be perfect.

Then it happened...

We had tried to spend every possible minute with Em and Em before we left. My best friend and I cried every time we got together. Since the day we met, we had scarcely ever been apart, and we spoke on the phone every single day. I hoped Pacific Bell gave profit sharing, or at least overuse discounts to its really good customers.

Two nights before we were scheduled to leave, we were having dinner at Em and Em's house. She and I were sipping a glass of wine in the kitchen while J and Emmett were in the garage, making sure the cover on the GTO was secured in place. Emmett had graciously agreed to let James store his precious "ride" in their garage.

"I can't even believe how much I'm going to miss you," Em lamented for the ump-teenth time. "It's just gonna be weird not having you here. I'm gonna be lost without you."

"I know, me too. But I'm sure you'll be coming to see us, and we'll be coming to see you at least once a month," I comforted. "I'm kind of surprised you're not coming with us now. To check out her room, I mean. I know you trust me, but still..."

"To check out 'her' room, who's room?" Em cut me off, looking and sounding confused.

"Hello," I said, rolling my eyes, "Millie's room, of course. It's fit for a princess, all pink and white and lace and satin. But don't you want to see it for yourself?"

"You set up a room for Millie for when we come to visit?" Em asked incredulously. "What about the boys? Did you build a fort or a spaceship for them, too?"

"Well, no, but they won't be there all the time," I explained what I thought was obvious.

"Well neither will Millie!" Em stated in no uncertain terms.

My eyes were big as saucers and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Em! I'm not going to leave you here to take care of three little ones by yourself," I assured her. "What kind of friend would do that? Of course I'll take Millie with me. Between Emmett and the twins, the boys take ninety-nine percent of your time and attention. You won't have to worry about Millie being neglected with us. You know how we make her the center of our universe."

"I do appreciate your offer, but don't think for one minute that Millie is now, has ever been, or will ever be neglected," Em said, sounding more than a little offended. "And I'm not so sure she should be the center of your universe. Shouldn't that be James?"

"But I take care of her every day. She needs me," I argued, ignoring her remark about who should outrank whom. "You need me to take care of her. You have the twins and they're a handful, and Emmett is as demanding as J is. Millie is used to being with me. I mean, why wouldn't she move with us?" I questioned Em as though she were missing the point entirely.

Em stared at me for a long moment without saying a word. When she did finally speak, I could tell she was trying desperately to maintain her cool.

"Cam, you're my best friend and I know you love Millie. And, yes, she loves you, too. But you're not taking my daughter to Chicago with you."

I could see Em struggling to keep from getting really angry, but she wasn't thinking clearly. How could I make her understand?

"Em, just think about it…" I attempted to explain.

"She's MY daughter, not yours," she fired back at me, cutting me off in mid-sentence. "There's nothing to think about, Cam."

"I'll bet Emmett would be thanking me for offering to take Millie. Why don't you just ask him what he thinks?" My question came across as a verbal attack.

"I'm sure Emmett agrees with me. I don't need to ask him anything. And what, may I ask, does James think of your plan to take Millie with you? Surely he doesn't seriously think she's moving with you."

"I don't care what he thinks," I countered bitterly, jumping to my feet and leaning across the table. "Em, you know I can't live without Millie. You promised we would share her. Remember? So why are you changing your mind now? I've never done anything to make you skeptical or to doubt my ability. You know I'm a great mother to her."

"You. Are. Not. Her. Mother. I AM!" Em emphasized each seething word, as she stood nose to nose with me. "And she's staying right here in our home, with her parents and her brothers. I don't want to hurt you, Cam, but if you need to be a mother, maybe you and James should seriously think about adopting."

My eyes filled with tears and my throat constricted nearly closed. How could Em be so mean? What the fuck was she thinking? Adopt? Why would I do that when I have Millie? I started to ask her just that when reality came crashing down on me like a lightning bolt. She wasn't going to share anymore. She was cutting me off from her daughter... our daughter... MY daughter.

I couldn't breathe. I was sure my life was going to start flashing in front of me. Gulping for air, I tried to form coherent thoughts; words were out of the question.

Finally, after mentally ordering myself to get a grip, I managed to choke out, "You know how I feel: I'm not going to adopt some baby. I'm not going to find a replacement for Millie. But I just might have to find one for you."

I nearly fell over as dizziness caused the room to spin madly around me. I couldn't believe my ears. What the fuck was Em thinking? I was moving to Chicago and Millie would be nearly two thousand miles away. She'd forget about me in no time at all. She would forget me.

Forget me...

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of someone screaming hysterically. I covered my ears with my hands to block out the noise, but it wouldn't stop. James and Emmett came running in from the garage; they must have also heard the ear-shattering wail. Em stood riveted in place, face white as a sheet, grasping the table, shaking like a leaf.

Before I knew what was happening, James had scooped me up into his arms and was bounding out of the house, while Emmett had his arms firmly wrapped around Em.

"Call Edward Ravenscroft. Please," J called over his shoulder to Emmett. "Have him come to our house right away. Tell him it's an emergency."

"No prob," Emmett assured his friend. "Call us later and let us know what happens."

James slid me into the car, and hurried around to the driver side. He tore out of the driveway and burned rubber down the street. I still felt dazed and disoriented, but at least the screaming had stopped. Convulsive sobs racked my entire body causing me to shake uncontrollably.

"Cam, baby please calm down," J cooed softly. "It's gonna be okay. Just please, baby, relax and calm down."

I turned to look at him, but somehow he seemed miles away. I felt myself drifting through a dark void, although I could still hear his soothing voice in the distance, trying to reassure me.

I closed my eyes and walked slowly forward, falling head first into the swirling black hole.

"Cam, can you hear me?" a familiar voice was asking me.

I wanted to answer, but my voice wasn't being cooperative. Making a futile attempt to speak, I frantically mouthed my response. My eyelids had been glued shut evidently, because I couldn't blink either. Exerting my best effort, I was able to give a sight squeeze to the hand that held mine tightly.

"She can hear you." This time it was J who spoke. From the hopefulness in his voice, you would have thought I'd been in a coma for years.

"That's a good sign. She's coming around," Mr. Familiar's voice echoed the excitement.

Who was with J? And where was I? Willing myself to relax and remember what had happened, I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in our bed, and Edward Ravenscroft and J were staring at me like I was coming back from the dead. A further glance around the room included two more visitors, huddled in the corner holding their breaths. Em and Em.

"What…?" I was about to ask the question when it all came flooding back.

I was moving to Chicago. Millie wasn't.

Hysteria threatened to rear its ugly head again as Edward Ravenscroft quickly asked everyone to leave the room.

"They're very concerned about you, Cam. Emily is your best friend. We've had a lot of discussion about this issue and you have to face reality." His voice and expression were both understanding and stern. "Millie isn't some doll you play house with; she's Emily's daughter."

"But we share her. I take care of her. I'm the one she needs," I protested weakly.

"No, Cam. You don't share her and you're not the one she needs. She needs her mother. Emily. You're a part of her life. And right now that might seem to you like a very major part, but the fact is, you're really just her mother's best friend."

The words stung like a slap in the face. I swallowed back a denial as tears streamed down my face. Of course he was right. I was really nothing to her as far as blood went, but I had been there for her from day one. Before day one.

"Cam, look at me," my doctor said softly. "We both know I'm right, don't we?"

I wanted to scream how we didn't both know that. How he wasn't right. How unfair the whole thing was. But I couldn't make myself even whisper the lie. I looked him in the eye and nodded in agreement.

He called J back into the room before he continued.

"What you really want is to finish med school, become a doctor, and be the happy couple you're supposed to be," he said to both of us. "You have an incredible future ahead of you. And you have many options regarding children."

He quickly held his hand up to silence my protest.

"Yes, you do, Cam. You're choosing not to adopt a child of your own. And that's fine. But you can only be a mother if you do that. You are not now, nor will you ever be Millie's mommie. Isn't that right, James?"

James was caught off guard, but managed to nod.

The look in his eyes was very clear: I had hurt him deeply with my erratic behavior. It was also abundantly clear that he loved me in spite of it. I took his hand in mine and kissed the back of it.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered through tears. "I don't know why I freaked out so badly. I knew deep down that Em wasn't gonna give Millie to me. I just hoped…"

J wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, rocking me like a baby.

"I love you so much. I just want you to be okay," he said softly. "If you can't be away from Millie yet, I'll go to Chicago and you can stay here. If that's what you really want."

"No," I responded immediately. "That's not what I want. My place is with you, not anyone else. We're going to Chicago just like we planned. And Em and Em can visit and bring the kids to see us, but I'm going to be with you. My husband. I love you, J."

J held me even tighter and kissed me with all the love and reassurance I needed.

Edward invited Em and Em back into the room.

"Oh, Cam," Em wailed, "I'm so sorry for coming down on you like that, but I flipped out. You know I love you and you're my very best friend. I want you to be part of Millie's life. And the twins. And especially mine. Don't you dare try to replace me, my forever friend. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," I assured her as I hugged her neck. "I acted like a complete moron. Even to suggest taking Millie to Chicago was unthinkable of me. Of course I love her and twins, but they're your children. I know that. And you're my irreplaceable best friend. Can you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," she said as she smiled and hugged me. "Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever."

Chicago wasn't nearly as bad as I'd thought it would be. Actually, J and I had a great time living there. I finished med school at Northwestern, and J held the ribbon cutting ceremony to open the Sears Tower in May of 1973 – ahead of schedule.

During our two years in Chicago, I learned that I could live without Millie and that my most important priority was J. He was an awesome husband and friend. I was content with being an aunt to Em's three kids. My resolve not to adopt a child of our own stayed firmly in place.

We moved back to California and built our dream house on a secluded beach in Cardiff by the Sea. It was completed in time for Christmas.

The years passed quickly once my practice was established. I was a successful doctor; J was a much sought after architect; Em decided to continue being a stay-home mom; and Emmett was the attorney to the stars. Life was good for all of us.

And then, the worst thing that could happen did.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

EPOV:

For the next ten years our lives were as we had imagined. Em received his law degree and placement in his father's law office; and was much sought after. James, after the building of the Sears Tower in Chicago, had a thriving architectural partnership with his uncle William Pereira. Cam had graduated medical school and done her residency in Chicago. Her private clinic, as a skilled OB/GYN, was highly successful. Me—I had graduated summa-cum-laude from USC. Afterward, I decided to be a stay at home mom…putting my law education on hold…until after the kids were all in school. I was taking law classes during the children's school hours. I was always home for them.

I don't really know when it started. It may have been when in 1978 Millie was in the hospital for a week with pneumonia, or a year later when the twins had their tonsils out. Both times I was harried, trying to take care of my sick children and Emmett as well. When they were well, I was constantly running to ballet lessons or gymnastics or pee wee football or little league baseball; along with my law classes three days a week, and volunteer work at Cam's clinic. Em had been really good about encouraging the kids to do their best at their chosen activities, reminding them often that trying your best is what really counts. He even helped coach the boy's baseball team. We had settled into a routine.

I had everything I had ever wanted; a fabulous home, beautiful clothes, a fancy family car…Em still had his Jeep and I still had my 1967Jaguar XKE…a brand new 1980 Lincoln Town Car. We were blessed financially, had the best friends in the world and a loving, supportive family. We were living the American Dream. Or so I thought.

We were constantly on the go with Em's law firm. Parties, receptions and formal dinners and charity balls with the rich and famous were the norm, at least twice a week. Thank God for Mama and Mom for babysitting on those nights.

I was so very proud of my husband's success and wanted to support him as best I could. There were times, though, that I had a very hard time keeping my eyes open; even when Sean Connery was in the room. Through it all, I had kept myself up, not wanting to disappoint or embarrass Em.

It had gotten to the point where I was nearly too tired to make it to bed at night; much less make love with Em. At first he was understanding, and didn't pressure me. The first inkling that something was wrong was on May 27, 1980, the night he said no to me.

"Why, Em," I asked in confusion. "We've never…"

"Don't go there, Emily, not now," he said, turning his back to me. "Just don't go there. I'm not in the mood."

"Since when is Emmett McCarty not in the mood for sex?" I joked, touching his shoulder. He shrugged my hand away. A little trickle of fear ran up my spine "Em?" I questioned my heart pounding.

He stood, turned on the bedside lamp and looked down at me.

"Since I began to feel unwanted and unnecessary around here…except to bring home the bacon. It's like I'm sitting on the back burner, waiting for you to grant me some attention," he said sharply. "And I don't mean while the kids are around; some alone time for just you and me."

"What are you talking about, Emmett? I asked still not understanding. "I'm always here for you."

"Are you sure, Emily?" He questioned, taking a deep breath. "Do you know how long it's been since we've made love? Two months. I know that you are busy with the kids and the house, school and your volunteer work, but couldn't you find just a little time for me? I work hard and get tired, too. But I'm a man, and have needs." He picked up his pillow and the blanket off the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. And I reached my hand out to him. "Please don't go."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked down at me with deep sorrow in his eyes.

"I think we need some time apart," he answered wearily, turning toward the bedroom door. "I'll be in the den if you need me. But I doubt you will."

Quietly, he shut the door behind him. I laid there staring at the closed door as deep hurt washed over me like a tsunami, and I began to sob.

What had just happened? Where was this coming from? I knew I was always busy, but I didn't know Em was feeling like this. I didn't know I was neglecting our intimate relationship. I had to fix this as soon as possible.

I got up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and red and swollen eyes and brushed my hair. Back in the bedroom, I slipped my red silk robe over my naked body. Opening the door, I padded down the hall, and through the living room, to the den door, tapping gently.

"Em," I called softly. "Em, please talk to me…please. Em?"

When there was no answer, I cracked the door and peered in. He was lying on the couch, curled up to fit in the six foot space, facing the high back and away from the door. I tiptoed over to kneel at his back, near his shoulders.

"Emmett, baby," I said quietly, touching the nape of his neck. "We can work through this, but we need to talk about it. He sighed heavily and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Not tonight, Emily," he replied. "I have to have some time to think things through. I'm no good to you, or me, feeling the way I do right now. Please, just go back to bed. We both have to work tomorrow, and we need to sleep."

"Okay," I whispered through my tears, and stood as he turned back around. Slowly I walked to the door. Turning to look back at him, I called softly "I love you, Em."

"I love you, too Em," he replied in a strained voice.

I stood there for a moment, hoping he would say something else. When he didn't, I closed the door quietly and stumbled back to the bedroom. I threw myself on the bed, shaking uncontrollably and sobbed. I tried to calm down and closed my eyes. But sleep never rested on me.

For the first time, after thirteen years of marriage, we spent the night apart while under the same roof. For the next two weeks we went about our normal routine in front of the kids, but barely spoke to each other. It was killing me inside, but I had to wait for him to open any dialogue. He was becoming more and more distant with me, although he was great with the kids…as always. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I hadn't told anyone, not even Cam, about what was going on with Em and me. Cam, of course, suspected something. She could always tell when things weren't right with me. When she questioned me…a lot…I always said I was just really tired. She suggested that I take some time off from everything. Of course, I knew she didn't mean my family. She just wanted me to rest more. I decided to take her advice, and stop doing my volunteer and charity work, even take a break from my classes.

I had been home for three days when I decided to surprise Em on Friday at work, and take him to lunch to try to work things out. I dressed in my best day dress…one of Em's favorites…a sleeveless mini-dress of emerald green with a 'V' neckline. I paired it with black patent leather pumps, and cinched in my waist with a black patent leather belt. I wore the platinum and emerald teardrop necklace and matching stud earrings Em had given me the Valentine's Day before we were married. My hair shone and hung below my shoulders in thick auburn waves. Checking myself in the entryway mirror, I hurried out the door. It was 11:45 am and Em had his lunch break at 12:30 pm.

I parked my Jag next to Em's Jeep in the parking garage and took the elevator up to the fourth floor where Em's office was located. I was a little early. With nervous excitement, I hurried down the hall. When I reached the office, I was surprised Em's secretary, Barbara, wasn't at her desk. She usually didn't take her lunch until Em did. Walking around her desk, I went to Em's door. I could hear movement inside, so I opened the door quietly in case he was on the phone.

Stepping just inside, with a smile on my face, I received the shock of my life. There on the floor, kneeling before my husband was a young, beautiful, voluptuous brunette. With her hair cascading down her back, her hands and ruby red lips were wrapped around Emmett's cock as he leaned back on the office couch. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open; he was moaning loudly. I shook my head, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. But, when Em let out a guttural groan, and muttered "Oh, fuck…so good", as his fingers threaded through her hair, I clasped my hand over my mouth, and backed silently out of the room. Turning, I ran for the elevator.

I don't remember the ride down to the garage or anything else until I reached my car. Locking myself in, I began to tremble and cry. I fought off the hysteria that was trying to build. I was hurting so badly, but I was starting to get angry…really angry. Starting the engine, I put the car in reverse, then put it in drive and tore out of the garage.

I didn't plan what I was going to do, I just started doing. I went home and packed a suitcase for me and an overnight bag for each of the kids. Tearing off my dress, I threw it on the floor, along with the belt and shoes, and tossed the necklace and earrings on the dresser. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless red blouse, and then I took the bags out to the Lincoln and put them in the trunk. It was now 1:30 pm and I would pick the kids up as usual at three.

Calling our parents was hard. I didn't want them to know of Em's infidelity, so I just asked Mom if she could keep the kids for a few days; that I needed a break from them. Of course she agreed. Knowing Daddy's temper, I was afraid for Mama and Daddy to keep the kids. They were gonna be traumatized enough without adding Daddy's rants, too.

I sat at the kitchen bar for forty-five minutes trying to leave a message for Em. Finally, I just wrote:

Em,

I hope you enjoyed your lunch, I know your little 'friend' did.

The kids are at your folks, if you want to see them.

Don't try to find me…I need the time to think now.

I'll be in touch with Mama when I get to wherever I'm going.

She can let you know how I am…if she wants to.

Goodbye for now,

Em

It was time to pick up the kids. As they climbed into the car, I told them that they were going to spend a few days with Grandma Janeen and Grandpa Everett.

As soon as we arrived, the boys ran inside, gave their grandmother a perfunctory kiss, and headed straight to the TV room. Millie greeted Mom, and went to the kitchen to get a snack for her and the boys.

Mom took one look at me and asked what her son had done. Tears filled my eyes, and I just shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it now," I whispered tearfully. "I'll tell you when I get back home. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She just wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Be careful, Emily," she said, kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, the boys will be fine. I expect Emmett will be here sometime this evening. Do you want the kids to go with him?"

"Of course, Mom, but only if he wants them right now. He may want some time, too," I replied. "He loves his children and will take good care of them."

Turning, I followed the sounds of my eight year old twins to the TV room Mom and Dad had added to the beach house.

"You boys be good for Grandma and Grandpa," I admonished, giving them each tight hugs and kisses. "I love you and will see you in a few days, Okay?"

"Okay, mama," they both said in unison…a habit of theirs. "Love you, too." And as young children will do, they went back to watching TV, oblivious to the drama around them.

"Come with me, Millie, please," I called to my daughter leading her to the living room.

"Mama," she asked quietly, sitting down on the couch. "Are you all right?"

I took a deep breath, and sat down next to her. "Yes, baby, why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard you and Grandma Janeen talking, and you both looked so sad," she replied. "And you look like you've been crying a lot."

"Well, Millie," I answered gently, and suddenly realized how very grown up and observant she was for a twelve year old. So I decided to tell her some of what was happening. "Your daddy and I have been having a few problems, and I just need to take a few days for myself. It's nothing for you to worry about, baby. We're gonna work it out, it just may take a little time."

She began crying, and I took her hands in mine. She looked up at me with such sadness in her eyes, it broke my heart.

"I knew something was wrong," she said through her tears. "I noticed that you and Daddy haven't been talking to each other very much. Are you going to get a divorce like Mary Beth Adams' Mom and Dad did?"

"I don't know right now, baby," I said with a shudder. "We'll certainly try not to. Daddy and I still love each other and you kids very much, and we wouldn't want to hurt you that way." I pulled her into my arms, rocking her and smoothing my hand down her hair. "No matter what happens Millie, Daddy and I will always love you and the boys…always. Please remember that?"

"I will," she murmured, nodding her head against my breast. "I'll always love you and Daddy, too."

We sat there quietly for a few moments before Mom joined us.

"I'd better get going," I said wearily, kissing Millie's forehead and looked up at Mom. "I'll call you to let you know I'm okay."

Standing, I hugged her tightly. "I need to go see Mama and Daddy before I leave," I murmured. "Thank you for everything, Mom; I really appreciate your help and understanding."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Emily," she said, hugging me back.

She stood in the doorway with Millie, waving goodbye as I pulled out of the drive.

Mama greeted me at the door and threw her arms around me.

"Be ye all right, me girl?" she asked, kissing my cheek. "Yer da be waitin' in the office for ye." Placing her arm around my waist, she led me to the door, and opened it, ushering me inside.

Daddy stood and came around his big desk, folding his arms around me. I clung tightly to him and tried not to cry again.

"Che cosa, mia bella bambina?" he asked, looking down into my face. "What's made you so sad?"

"Oh, Daddy," I cried, swiping at the unwanted tears. "Emmett and I are…"

"What did that bastardo do?" he growled his face turning red, stomping away from me. "I'll kill him! I'll tear him limb from limb. He'll soon be sleeping with the fishes!" When he reached for his phone, I rushed to him and slammed the receiver back into its cradle.

"Daddy, no," I cried, trying to calm him down. "We're just having a few problems, and I've decided to go away for a few days to try and think what to do. He doesn't know I'm going yet, and I don't want him to until I'm gone."

"Why can't ye just come here, darlin'?" Mama asked from the couch where she was sitting. "We could keep him away."

"I don't want him badgering me to come home," I replied. "I want to be able to think in peace and quiet. The kids are staying the night with Mom and Dad." Daddy started to growl again. "I took them there so that Emmett could see them, and I didn't think you would want to see him just now. I know you, Daddy, and you'd just blow up before thinking rationally…in front of the kids. They don't need that right now."

"She's right, Dom, and ye know it." Mama added. "The wee ones don't need to be seein' that from ye."

"Harrumph," he sputtered, returning to his desk, and digging into the center drawer. "I changed this to your married name and reactivated the account for you to use for this trip of yours." He slid a black Amex card across the desktop to me. I thought you might not want to use your current card. The bill will come to me so Emmett doesn't have a way to find you"

I picked it up and stared at it a moment. "Thank you, Daddy," I said with misty eyes, and slipped it into my jeans pocket. "You've always been too good to me."

"I know it," he said with a half-hearted chuckle. "But you're mia bella bambina, and I'm supposed to spoil you."

I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"Ti amo, bella," he replied, kissing both of my cheeks in the European way. "Be careful, wherever you go, and call us when you get there."

Looking at my watch I realized I was running late if I wanted to be gone by the time Em got home from the office. I ran to Mama and hugged her tightly. "It's up to you if you want to tell Em anything, if he calls. I love you, Mama."

"Oh, me babbie," she said, starting to cry. "I love you, too. Take care and call us every night."

"I will," I replied, going to the front door. I kissed them each goodbye and went out to the car. "Bye."

They stood on the porch, arms around each other, and watched me drive away.

The clock on the dashboard told me it was 4:15 pm. Emmett was usually home by 5:30. That gave me about an hour to get home, grab my bag and pick up my Jag. As I looked around the house, the tears started to flow again. So many happy memories filled these rooms, and I hoped to God we'd be able to make more. Grabbing my jacket, I closed and locked the door, got in the Jag, and backed out onto the drive. Pressing the automatic garage door control, I closed the garage door, drove around the circular drive and into the street.

I made a spur-of-the-moment decision and headed toward Cam's clinic. I knew she never scheduled an appointment after 4:30 pm—unless it was an emergency. Mary, Cam's receptionist sent me back to Cam's office. She was just finishing up with her last patient, and Mary would tell her I was there. I sat, checking my watch anxiously as I wanted to be on the freeway before 5:15 pm.

"Hey, soul sister," Cam came into her office with a smile on her face. "I thought I told you to rest. What are you doing here?" She placed a file on her desk and tuned to me. One look at me and she was pulling me up from the easy chair I was sitting on, and enveloping me in her arms.

"Oh, God, Em," she cried. "What's wrong? Is it one of the kids? Is it Em?" I began to sob into her neck. "Oh, honey, what has happened?"

"My w-w-world has f-f-fallen apart," I stuttered. "E-E-Em and I have been having issues, and today I f-f-found him in his o-o-office with a-a-a young g-g-girl b-b-blowing him."

"What?" she screeched. "Why that no good, two-timing bastard. I'm gonna cut off his balls, and feed them to him in spaghetti sauce! Of all the…"

"Wait," I stopped her. "I told you we are having issues, and my lack of enthusiasm for intimacy lately is the main one. I've just been so tired lately. I'm going away for a few days. The kids are with his mom, and Mama and Daddy know I'm leaving. None of them know the reason why, just that we're having problems, and I need some alone time. Please don't hate him, Cam; it's not all his fault."

"Humph," she snorted, looked at me for a long moment, and let out a deep breath. "I don't hate him, Em. I'm just really, really pissed at him. But I'm pissed at you, too. I told you weeks ago that you were stretching yourself too thin. You have got to learn to say 'no' sometimes. And you can start with me. I'd fire you, if you could fire a volunteer. Give up all the extra things you are doing. And having that blow job in his office was his fault. He didn't have to say yes to that."

I glanced at my watch again and stood. "I have to leave, Cam. I want to be out of the city before Em gets home from work. I promise to call you when I get settled somewhere. Please, be civil when he calls…and I know he will. Promise me?"

She hemmed and hawed before promising me. I hugged and kissed her goodbye, and hurried out of the clinic before I could break down again.

Twenty minutes later I was on the Santa Monica/San Bernardino freeway, headed for Palm Springs, California.

EMPOV

I couldn't believe what I'd done. I felt sick and disgusted with myself. How could I have done that to my Emily? I'd broken my wedding vows to her. She'd be so hurt, and that was what was killing me the most. She's been so terribly busy with the kids and school, and her volunteer and charity work, that she could barely make it to bed at night; much less make love with me. I'd also insisted that she accompany me to the firm's weekly gatherings a couple of nights a week.

Granted, we'd been having intimacy issues, but that was no reason to let the young starlet, Phoebe Cates, blow me right there in my office…or anywhere else for that matter. She had just started her career, and her agent had told her she should have an attorney and recommended me. Em and I hadn't spoken in two weeks, and I had been sleeping in the den. It had been almost three months since we'd been together, and I was in a vulnerable state. No excuse, just fact.

I knew I had to tell Em; she'd know right away that something was wrong and want to know. The guilt was already eating away at me.

At 5:00 pm, I was out of the office and on my way home. It would be hard to maintain through dinner and getting the kids to bed, but I didn't want them to overhear that conversation. I broke a number of speeding laws on my way to get home to Emily. Pulling up and parking in front of the garage door, I hurried inside calling her name. It was eerily quiet…no children quarreling, and no sounds or smells from the kitchen.

I hurried to the bedroom, and the sight there caused my heart to start pounding. There was Emily's green dress…one of my favorites on her… and shoes and belt thrown on the floor. The closet door was ajar, and a couple of her dresser drawers were half open with some clothing spilling out. On the dresser lay the emeralds that she loved, the ones I gave her before we were married. And the indentation of a suitcase marred the usually smooth bedspread. WTF was going on?

When I checked the kids' rooms, there was the same mess. Emily never left messes; she was forever straightening things up. Now I was really beginning to worry. I rushed back to the kitchen and, as I reached for the phone, a folded piece of paper on the counter caught my eye. With trembling hands, I picked up and unfolded it. What I read, caused my legs to buckle, and I found myself on the floor. My heart was pounding so hard I could barely think, and I was gasping for breath. I had really fucked up

I sat there numb for about half an hour before I dragged myself upright. Leaning against the counter, I dialed Cam and James' number. If anyone knew where my family was, it would be Cam.

When she answered, I barely got her name out before she interrupted.

"You stupid ass!" she screamed.

CPOV:

Just about the time I thought my day was bordering on perfection, Em came in with news that totally boggled my mind. Emmett getting a blow job from some unknown wanna-be starlet. In his office, even. In-fucking-credible. Em was shattered, of course, and going off somewhere by herself to think things through. How she didn't bash his head in with his desk lamp was beyond me. I wouldn't have just sneaked quietly out of the room. No way. J would have known he was busted with a capital B.

Knowing Emmett would be finding Em's note in about an hour, I hurried home. No doubt he'd call us first to find out what we knew. Damn. I had a million things I wanted to say to him, but really didn't want to have any kind of conversation, no matter what I'd promised Em.

J was making us both a drink at the bar when I walked into the den.

"Your asshole best friend just committed the fuck-up of all fuck-ups," I announced, before giving him a kiss and wrapping my fingers around the chimney glass of liquid calm-my- nerves. "Of all the days in the world for Em to decide to go to his office...I can't even imagine what possessed him. The devil, himself, I guess."

"So, he's possessed. Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Hightower, or a personal observation?" J joked in attempt to lighten my mood.

Before I could answer, the phone rang, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

"I'll bet that's the jerk-off now," I seethed.

"Remember your bedside manner, doctor," J reminded me, with a grin. "There's always two sides to a story."

"Not this one," I hissed, picking up the phone.

"Cam, do you know ..." Emmett attempted to ask me something.

"You stupid ass!" I screamed at him. "Do you have any idea how much damage you've done to Em? She's shattered into a million pieces, and it's gonna take a lot more than all the king's horses and men to put her back together."

"But I..." he attempted to speak again.

"There are no 'buts,' asshole. There can't possibly even be a flimsy excuse, let alone a reason for what you did. As if giving up her own career to stay home and take care of three kids isn't enough, Em is always by your side when you need her at one of your stupid dinners. Or even worse, she drops everything to make a gourmet meal for some client you're bringing home without any notice whatsoever. She keeps your house immaculate; your kids like Vogue models, and treats you like a prince. And you thank her by doing what? What, Emmett? You tell me what you think you were doing."

I paused to take a deep breath and get some sort of control over myself. The only sound in the room was Emmett's sobs coming through the telephone receiver. I handed the phone to J, and retired to our bedroom, distancing myself from the conversation I was sure would follow. After all, Emmett was J's best friend, and I knew he'd try to console him, even after he found out what the situation was. I didn't want to be around to hear it.

Or did I?

Before picking up the handset on the bedroom phone, I unscrewed the mouth piece to prevent any noise being transmitted on my end. I knew myself well enough to know I'd never be able to keep my comments to myself.

"No, she just said you committed the fuck-up of all fuck-ups and that you were probably possessed," J was saying as I put the receiver to my ear. "What happened?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat what I did," Emmett spoke through tears. "Yeah, we've been having some problems in the bedroom lately; Em's always so tired. I was feeling sorry for myself because she didn't want sex as often as I did. I tried to push her away so she could feel the rejection I was feeling, but Cam's right. There is no excuse for what I did."

"Okay, so your plan backfired on you," J responded, trying to understand the underlying factor for what had just happened. "And then?"

"And then this new client of mine decides to come on to me," Emmett sighed. "It had been a two-martini lunch, I was feeling lost and lonely, and she was looking a little too inviting. I bent down to get a file from my desk drawer, and when I sat back up, there she was, sitting across the desk from me with her legs apart, wearing nothing but a very short skirt and a smile. I couldn't move. She came around my desk, took my hand, and led me to the couch."

"Dude," J's expression was pure horror. "You didn't."

"No, actually, I didn't - she did. She gave me a blow job. Emily walked in on us. And I didn't even know it. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even notice Em."

"So is that all?" J asked, sounding as if it were no big deal.

"Is. That. All?" I shrieked in response. "You think getting a blow job isn't a major fuck-up…a total marriage breaker?" Thank God I had detached the mouth piece from the receiver.

"Don't get me wrong, that's a pretty serious offense, for sure, but it's better than being caught the other way around. Emily would never forgive you if you had been the one with your mouth between that broad's legs. And it's probably good you weren't fucking her, either. That one could also be too hard to get over."

"Remind me to drop in on James a little more often..." I mentally told myself. His reaction was certainly not what I had expected. How can he think getting a blow job is so easily forgiven? In fact, on what planet is being the "blow-ee" acceptable while being the "blower" is not? He'd better be just trying to give Emmett a glimmer of hope for reconciliation.

"I gotta ask," J continued, "how many times has this happened? I mean, not with this particular girl, but with anyone. I'm sure you get your share of opportunity, given what you can ultimately do for them money-wise."

"Never before, this was the one and only time," Emmett declared vehemently. "I do get my share of opportunity, as you called it, but I've never even been tempted to give in. I love Emily. She's all I've ever wanted or needed; her and my kids. I hate that I've hurt them all so deeply."

"I'm sure the kids have no idea, and Emily isn't going to hurt them by trashing you. She's not that kind of person. Once you get the chance to explain everything to her, and give her a chance to think it over and look at all the possible outcomes, I think, in time, she'll forgive you."

"How can I ever expect Em to forgive me? I don't think I'll ever forgive myself," Emmett moaned. "And even if she did forgive me, she'd never forget it or trust me again. Forgiveness wouldn't necessarily mean she'd want to stay married to me. And even if she doesn't divorce me, how can I ask her to be my wife in the bedroom again?"

"Take it one step at a time, buddy," J comforted. "First, find out where she is. Then you can see if she'll talk to you. Don't pressure her; take it slow. If anyone can work this out, it's you two. Cam would have already cut my balls off and stuffed them down the girl's throat, but Emily might give you a chance; especially since you've been having issues anyway. Maybe, if you're lucky, she'll feel like it's partly her fault, and you can have a happily ever after."

"HER fault?" I was outraged. "You just try to turn the tables on Em and I'll..." My threat hung suspended like a chandelier dangling by one thread. Hadn't Em said that she was partly to blame for their sexual problems? Why hadn't I noticed earlier? What a totally worthless best friend I was. Our best friends' marriage was in serious trouble right under my nose and I didn't even notice. Well, even so, Emmett should have said, 'Thanks, but no thanks.'

"I'd give anything if I thought we could come out of this together," Emmett lamented.

"Emily is a loving, giving person," J assured his friend. "She loves you, your kids, and your home. She's not gonna give that all up without a fight. You'll see. She may make you pay, and pay dearly, but your love for each other and your family will win in the end. You two belong together. You may not be as perfect together as me and Cam, but you're a great couple."

Emmett and James shared a chuckle. I felt my heart swell up in my chest. Not as perfect as me and Cam. J and I certainly wouldn't be having any problems in the bedroom tonight. In fact, I planned to show him just how perfect we were together as soon as this phone call ended.

"You'll call me as soon as you hear anything from Emily?" Emmett asked. "I don't care what time it is. I have to know she's safe."

"Of course we will," J assured him. "The minute I know where she is, you'll know. And you can bet she'll call Cam once she gets to wherever she's going. Those two don't have any secrets from each other."

"If only that were true," I whispered, mentally kicking myself. "If only she had told me sooner, maybe I could have done something. But don't be so sure I'm going to tell anyone where she is. Even you, J."

James and Emmett ended their conversation with promises to keep in touch, and hung up. I quickly reassembled the phone receiver and placed it back in its cradle. I was sitting on the bed when J walked in.

"Pretty ugly situation, huh?" I asked him. "Any suggestions for how we can help? I mean, short of castrating Emmett?"

J laughed, and then replied, "That would only compound the problem. You and I both know Emily is going to forgive him. Eventually. And she'd be pissed if they couldn't enjoy make up sex. Right now, we need to be supportive to both of them." He held up his hands to ward off my protest. "Yes baby, both of them. Emmett feels horrible at what he's done and how badly he hurt Em. It's not cool to kick a man when he's down."

"Maybe. But it IS okay to kick him once he gets back up again," I qualified the statement. "I'd expect Emmett to kick your ass if you pulled a stunt like that on me."

"Never happen, baby." J's response was immediate. "I'd never do anything remotely like that. Ever. I let my stiff dick override my drunken brain once, and that's the one and only time that's ever gonna happen. I swear on everything that's holy, Cam: I'll never be unfaithful to you in any way, shape, or form. Not even in thought."

The tears that had been threatening since I spoke with Em were now spilling down my cheeks. Tears that expressed a mixture of sadness, hurt, and anger for Emily, utter outrage slightly numbed by a shred of compassion for Emmett, and the deep, committed love I felt for J.

I'd bet my next year's wages that the blow job Phoebe Cates gave Emmett didn't even compared to the one I gave J.

We were just dosing off when the phone rang. I quickly answered it, and took it into our bathroom, closing the door behind me. Emily was in Palm Springs, checked into the Ingleside Inn, a favorite resort of the Hollywood elite. Her bungalow was tucked away in the section of the property furthest from the pool and spa area, allowing her maximum privacy.

"I'm sure you've heard from Emmett," her statement doubled as a question.

"Yes, he called us before calling anyone else," I told her, keeping my voice as quiet as possible. "Sorry, I sort of broke my promise. I did a lot of yelling and calling him names, which he totally deserved, but J talked to him a long time. I eavesdropped on the bedroom extension phone. He really does feel horrible, as he should, but I do believe he's sincerely sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure he is," Em sighed. "Maybe as sorry as I am for going to his office. How many times, Cam? How long has he been doing things like that? It's been months since we've had a real marriage, in every sense of the word."

"He swore to James that was the first time anything had ever happened with anyone. He said he had a couple martinis for lunch, and she just threw herself at him. Took her clothes off before he could push her away. And it was just a blow job on her part. He didn't screw her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not defending him, but he didn't return the favor, if you get my drift."

"Well, that does make me feel a tiny little bit better, but still..." Em sobbed. "That's MY dick she was sucking on! He's mine."

"And I don't share!" We declared in unison.

"Oh Em," I choked out, "I'm a pretty bad best friend not to have read between the lines. I'm so sorry for being so caught up in myself and my practice; I didn't even notice you were having a crisis. So, tell me, what can I do now to help?"

"Cam, don't beat yourself up. How could you know things weren't so good at home? I'm a pretty good actress, if I do say so myself. And all I need you to do is be there for me. As soon as I've figured out what I need to do, I'll call you again. In the meantime, I'm just going to take time for getting my head back on straight: Rest up, work on my tan, eat lots of fattening desserts, and probably drink too much. Right now, I'm just Emily. Not Emily the wife or Emily the mommy. Just Emily on her own for a day or three or however long it takes."

"That sounds great, but don't get yourself in trouble, Miss Emily-on-her-own," I warned. "Palm Springs is a favorite honeymoon spot because it's romantic. There are a lot of temptations out there, and right now you're extremely vulnerable. Please, watch out for anyone that tries to get you to do something you'll regret five years from now."

"Wise council, Dr. Hightower," Em said mockingly. "But, thank you. I'll pay attention and avoid anyone who just wants to get into my panties."

"Seriously, Em. I'm not Dr. Hightower right now. Think about it. It wasn't all that long ago. Take it from someone who knows first- hand what can happen when you're hurting and you're suddenly out there on your own." My voice cracked at the memory, and I swallowed back bitter tears.

"Oh Sweetie, now it's my turn to be sorry. I'm not thinking clearly, you're absolutely right. And I will be careful. Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm not in Palm Springs to get even with Emmett. I really came here to clear my head and think things through."

"You know Emmett is going to ask if I've heard from you, and if I know where you are," I said, changing the subject that brought back vivid black memories for me. "I'll tell him whatever you want me to."

"You can tell him I called you and that I'm okay. Make that 'safe.' But please, don't tell him where I am. Not yet," she pleaded. "As soon as he knows where I am, he'll be right here looking for me."

"For sure," I agreed. "Okay, then. You're safe, but I don't know where."

"Love you, Cam," Em whispered.

"Love you, Em," I echoed.

I slipped back into bed, and snuggled up to James.

"Is she okay?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. She said she's safe," I answered through a yawn of my own.

"And she told you where she is?" he asked, knowing full well she did.

"Yes, but..." I hedged, hoping he wouldn't pursue the matter.

"She doesn't want Emmett to know yet," J finished the sentence for me. "That's cool. I have to call him like I promised I would, but when he asks me, that's what I'll tell him."

J reached across me for the phone, rubbing his elbow on my nipples as he did so. Emmett answered on the first ring, and was grateful that J had called him with the news. He questioned J about Em's whereabouts, but J convinced him that I wasn't telling anyone, including my own husband, where she was. Case closed. After assuring him again that he would keep him posted with as much information as possible, J hung up and handed me the phone to return to its place on the nightstand.

"Now," he said in his sexiest voice, "let's get some sleep. Unless you'd like to show me again what that broad did to Emmett in his office..."


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: **_

_**Well, this one came out a little faster! It's only the first half of the chapter, and has over 8,600 words! My, am I prolific, or what? LOL. The second half will come from Sheri. Hopefully she won't take as long as I did! By the way, just a reminder that sheri17awhile writes for James and Cam, and I write for Emmett and Emily…mostly.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with us and we would REALLY like some more reviews. Special thanks to jessa76 for her reviews and continued support.**_

_**As always, James and Emmett belong to SM. We just love them and hooked Cam and Emily up with the boys**_

_**Okay, this chapter deals with Emily's actions after running away from the heartache and anger she was feeling about Emmett and his indiscretion. New people come into her life, and just as she's getting ready to go home…oh, just go read about it! **_

_**P.S. This chapter had not been beta'd or edited much; any, and all, mistakes, are solely mine. Just wanted to put it out there for y'all.**_

Chapter 32: Part 1

I didn't remember the drive to Palm Springs; I only know that after two hours of driving, I got there in one piece. I didn't know where I was going to stay, so I stopped at a small diner just inside the city for a cup of coffee and some information.

I found a small booth at the back of the nearly empty room, and soon the waitress…Bobbie her nametag read…came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Bobbie and I'll be your server," she said with a friendly smile, and handing me a plastic covered menu. "Can I get you something to drink while you decide what you'd like?"

"Coffee, please," I replied. "I really don't want anything to eat, but I would like some information."

"Sure," she said. "I'll be right back." She went to get my coffee, returning a minute later with an extra cup. "Do you mind if I sit down?" I nodded. "The boss gave me my break, and I'm glad of it, my feet are killing me. Now, what can I help you with…?"

"Emily," I said, adding cream and sugar to my coffee, stirring it slowly. "Well I'm here for a little get away, and I wondered if you could recommend a quiet secluded place to stay."

"Quiet and secluded, hmmm," she murmured, picking up her own cup and taking a sip. "Let me think." She was quiet for a few moments. "Of course, there's a place across town on Ramón called the Ingleside Inn. It's been here for a while, since the late thirties, I think, and many celebrities used to stay there; Frank Sinatra, Liz Taylor, John Wayne, and Debbie Reynolds, just to name a few. It was completely renovated a few years ago, and has a wonderful restaurant and bar called Melvyn's right on the premises. It's close enough to walk to the shopping area, but still secluded from the noise and traffic of the city. Here, let me get you a city map," she added, going to a rack next to the cash register and getting one for me.

Sounds like just what I'm looking for," I said with a small smile. "Thank you, Bobbie, you've been a big help. I really need to go. I want to get a room and go to bed, I'm exhausted." Standing, I picked up my purse and handed her a five-dollar bill, telling her to keep the change.

"Oh, this is way too much," she said, standing and trying to give me the five. "Then, at least let me get you your change."

"No, sweetie, keep it," I said, wrapping her fingers around the bill. "I want you to. Goodbye." I hurried out to my car and, taking out my map of Palm Springs and located West Ramon Road, It took me a little over thirty minutes to locate the Inn, and another twenty to register. I was escorted to my suite by a bellhop, who placed by bags on the bed, and I tipped him generously.

I was enchanted with my mini suite. The Princess Room was nicely situated at the back corner of the complex, across from the rear parking lot…where I parked the Jag. It was decorated in black, gold and exciting paisley prints highlighted the bright and spacious room. It had a wood-burning fireplace, central air, private patio with a mountain view. A picture window opposite the patio offered a relaxing view of the well-groomed lawn and gardens. It had a king sized bed, a small living room with a TV, a couch and chair, and a square coffee table. It was perfect for me.

The first thing I did was unpack my bags, hanging my blouses, pants and dresses in the closet, and my lingerie , shorts, jeans, and swim suits in the dresser. Then, settling on the couch in the living room, I placed a call to Cam. I could hear her moving into another room, presumably to keep the conversation from James. I smiled to myself as I knew she would tell him what she wanted him to know after we'd hung up.

After our hellos, she proceeded to tell me about her conversation with Emmett, how she'd ranted at him for what he'd done to me. She apologized for breaking her promise about that, and I told her not to beat herself up over it. She then told me how she'd listened in on James's talk with Em, and she assured me that he was sincerely sorry for what happened and swore that it was a one-time thing. That knowledge made me feel a bit better. I told her where I was and asked that she not tell James just yet. I knew he would tell Em my whereabouts; not to hurt me, but to be loyal to his best friend.

She warned me to be careful; that Palm Springs was a romantic spot and there were a host of singles around that would take advantage of a woman on her own. I assured her that I was a big girl and I wasn't there to 'get even' with Em. I just wanted time to myself, to work things out in my head and just be me…Emily. I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone, but that I would call her when I knew.

After we'd said goodbye, I placed a call to Mama and Daddy, assuring them that I was settled at a nice hotel, for a few days, and that I'd call them again before the week was through. My call to Mom and Dad was harder as I spoke to the kids. The twins were still oblivious to the drama around them…still excited about staying with Grandma and Grandpa. Millie, on the other hand, was a mess. It was all I could do to keep from sobbing when she begged me to come home. I felt so selfish, but I told her that I would be home in a few days; I just needed to get myself together before I could face her dad.

"What did he do, Mama?" she asked her voice full of tears. "What did he do to you?"

"Baby, your dad and I are both at fault," I replied gently. "We just need some time apart for a while. Don't be mad at him. He loves you, you are his princess, and he's going need you to be supportive of him. Help him cope until I come home. I need you to promise me, sweetie."

"I'll try, mama…"

Suddenly I heard Emmett come barging into the room.

"Where the hell is she, Mom?" he shouted for his mother. "Where's my Emily? Do you know where she is, princess?" He must have noticed the phone in Millie's hand. "Princess, it that your Mom?"

I heard the phone change hands and suddenly Em's voice came over the receiver. "Em is that you, babe?" His voice cracked as he held back a sob. "Em please let me…"

My heart began to race and I gasped, hurriedly hanging up the phone. The sound of his voice had flashes of what I had walked in on at his office going through my head. With a heart-wrenching sob, I rolled over on the couch and buried my face in the pillows. Finally, raising my head after crying myself dry, I concluded that if just the sound of his voice could bring me to this state, I had made the right decision in going away for a while.

Sometime later, I roused myself, and decided to take a shower. As the hot water rained down on me, my mind wandered to the many showers I had shared with Em. Before I realized it, tears filled my eyes, and I angrily wiped at them. I was not going to cry over this anymore…or so I thought. I finished my shower, and my stomach growled so, wrapping up in my long terry cloth robe, I called room service. I ordered a tuna sandwich with a side order of fries and a bottle of white zinfandel. I turned on the TV and settled for an old movie, 'An Affair to Remember' with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr. Twenty minutes later, I was picking at my sandwich and nibbling on the fries. But, I was mostly drinking the wine, and crying.

I didn't remember falling asleep…or rather passing out…but woke up with the TV still on and the bright sun shining through the windows blinding me. I knew that my horrible headache was caused by both the drinking and crying, and gingerly I stood up. Stumbling into the bathroom, I splashed my face with cool water. When I looked up into the mirror above the sink, I cringed at my appearance. My hair was a tangled mess, as I hadn't dried it the night before, and my eyes were very red and puffy. I looked as if I'd been ridden hard and put away wet. Now I remembered why I didn't drink much anymore.

With a sigh, I slowly brushed my hair, tying it back in a ponytail, and applied a light layer of makeup to diminish the evidence of my bender. Dressing in a pair of jeans and simple blouse, I stepped into a pair of sandals, settled my sunglasses on my nose, and headed to the Casablanca lounge for breakfast. I chose to eat very light, having a scrambled egg, an order of rye toast, and a cup of coffee. I drew a few speculative gazes, but I kept to myself and didn't look around. Maybe I should have.

Returning to my suite, I changed into a green bikini and, grabbing a book' I went out onto the patio, I settled onto a chaise lounge intending to get lost in the book. 'Firestarters' by Stephen King was supposed to be very chilling, and I thought maybe it would take me out of my distress for a while. It didn't work. My mind kept filling with images of Emmett and that girl. I tried thinking about the good times; the day we met, the day we married, and the birth of Millie, and then Jimmy and Johnny. All that did was make me sadder and madder.

My stomach growled and looking at my watch, I saw that it was close to one o'clock pm. I ordered from room service again, changing into a blue floral sundress and my sandals while waiting for my chicken salad and Fresca. After tipping the bellhop, I sat and ate half of my meal. While eating, I decided to take a walk and see what Palm Springs had to offer.

It was only a block to the center of downtown Palm Springs, and took me five minutes to get there. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just window-shopping. It was a beautiful setting and very relaxing. That was until I saw a painting in the window of an art gallery of a man with dark curly hair surfing, riding a huge wave. My breath caught in my throat, and I started to hyperventilate. A young woman with long dark hair stopped when she heard me gasping. She quickly emptied one of her paper bags onto the sidewalk, and crushing the top into an opening for me to breathe into. I started to fight her, but she took ahold of the back of my neck, and spoke calmly and firmly.

"My name is Carolyn Bryant, and I'm a nurse. I'm trying to help you. Just breathe slowly and steadily into the bag," she said. "It will help you to relax and calm down. Look at me."

My eyes locked onto hers and I slowly began to calm down. Finally, she removed the bag, and after a couple of minutes, she let go of my neck.

"Are you all right, now?" she asked, stepping away from me. "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me." I replied. "I don't know what I would have done. You don't need to take me back to the inn. It is only a block away. I can make it on my own." I stepped back and stumbled.

"Okay, so now I insist on driving you back to your inn," she said. "Just let me get my purchases and I'll take you to my car. She gathered up her things and, taking my arm, led me to her car across the street. After we settled in the car, she turned to me.

"Where to…" she started. And I realized that she was asking for my name.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied embarrassed. "I'm Emily…Emily McCarty. I'm pleased to meet you, Carolyn, and I'm staying at the Ingleside Inn."

"Hello, Emily, but please call me Caro, all my friends do," she said, smiling and reaching for my hand. "It's nice to meet you, too. Now, let's get you to your place." She started the car.

"You can drive around to the back parking lot, my suite is close by," I told her. As she drove, I began to think about that painting. How was I supposed to come to any decisions when everything seemed to remind me of Em? Again, the waterworks started. Caro parked the car, and turned to me just as I angrily wiped at my tears.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked gently. "Let's get you inside," she added, getting out of the car, coming around to my side. She helped me out and I led her to my door.

Once inside, I offered her something to drink. She accepted and I called room service for two glasses of Pinot Noir. I also ordered a fruit platter. It arrived ten minutes later and we settled on the couch to talk and sip our wine and nibble on the fruit.

I felt so at ease with Caro, that when she again asked what was wrong, I found myself telling her all; from the first day Em and I, and Cam and James met, to finding him in his office with that girl. That I had the support of my best friend, my parents, and even Em's parents.

I told her about my call to Cam, that she told me Em swore it was the one and only time, and that he loved me more than the day I married him. Cam had been my best friend since 1963 and, even during her own troubles, was always there. I didn't know what I'd do without her.

When I'd finished my story, I was crying so hard, I was hiccoughing. She set her glass down on the coffee table and scooted over to me. Wrapping her arms around me, she held me tight.

"Why are men so insensitive, untrustworthy, and hurtful? She questioned, almost angrily. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Emily. I think it's a good thing that you've come here to get some perspective."

"Thanks, Caro," I said, reaching for more tissues from the box on the coffee table. "It's a bit of a relief to be able to talk to someone that can be impartial about it all."

"It's no problem, sweetie," she murmured softly, reaching into her purse. "Here is my card with the hospital's number with my extension, and my home number. Call me anytime you need me." She glanced down at her wristwatch. It was almost six pm. "Oh, I've got to go. My shift starts at ten, and I have to get home and rest for a couple of hours," she added, standing up.

I stood and walked her to the door.

"I've enjoyed having someone to talk to," I said, hugging her again.

"I'm glad I could help, Emily. Hey, I'm off tomorrow night. Why don't we get together for dinner and a few drinks?" She suggested. "I feel like dressing up a bit. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun," I replied. "Where would you like to go? I've been told that Melvin's her at the inn is a great place to eat, and the bar is attached. Or did you have something else in mind?"

"No, that sounds great," she agreed. "Shall we say sevenish?"

"Perfect," I said. "I'll meet you there." I hugged her again and she surprised me by kissing me on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow night then," she said with a smile. "Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Caro," I answered, and she disappeared down the walk. I closed the door

After cleaning up the room service plates and glasses, and setting them outside the door, I sat in the big chair in the living room. Leaning my head back against the back of the chair, I closed my eyes. Immediately thoughts and mages played across my mind.

I knew I still loved my Em, and I didn't want to lose him. Nevertheless, he'd hurt me badly, and even knowing I had been partially responsible, I didn't know if I could ever forgive him. Oh, in my breaking heart, I wanted to, but my mind kept seeing him sprawled back on the couch in his office with that young girl kneeling between his legs.

Up until this fiasco, he had always been the perfect husband and father. He adored his children, and I knew he still loved me, too. The last few years had become routine, Em working and making a living for us, and I taking care of the children, and being the dutiful homemaker. I loved what I was doing, and didn't even mind putting my career on the back burner. We had decided that, even though I had my law degree, I wouldn't go to work until I felt I could leave the kids safely. I had been preparing to go to work in a month or two. I had been studying my books to catch up on the law, with the prospect of going to work in the office of McCarty, Cullen, and Whitlock, beside Emmett. I was so confused.

When I realized it was nearly six pm, I decided to run out to the nearby market and stock up on a few groceries. While there, I also bought two bottles of Sutter Home White Zinfandel. Although I had been drinking wine most of my life, I still preferred the light, sweeter tasting wine.

Returning home an hour later, after I put the groceries and away, I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich and poured a glass of wine. I settled in the living room and turned on the TV. One of my favorite movies from the 1960s…A Summer Place…was playing. Curling up on the couch, I slowly ate my sandwich and sipped on my glass of wine. I determined to have only that one glass. There would be no repeat of last night's fiasco. I was in bed by ten pm. As of late, I hadn't slept the night through…up two or three times…and that night was no exception.

When I awoke the next morning, I was still tired. I forced myself to get up and take a shower. Getting out, I towel dried my long red hair and put on a bit of make-up. For the first time in years, I used a concealer to try to hide the purple smudges under my eyes. I covered it with a light foundation, mascara, a peach blusher, and a matching peach lip-gloss. I slipped on a pair of beige bikini panties and a matching bra. Walking to the bed, I picked up the pair of white Bermuda shorts and a green, peasant blouse with an empire waist that I had laid out.

Going back into the bathroom to style my hair, I took a good long look at myself. I needed a change. After considering what I could do, I decided to get a haircut. I had let it grow after I met Em, and had kept it mid-way down my back, in different styles, but always long. It was time to do something different. Stepping into my white sandals and grabbing my bag, I headed back downtown where I'd seen a beauty shop the day before.

Stepping into the shop, I asked the girl behind the desk if there were any openings for that day.

"Let me check the appointment book," she replied, opening a large book. "Well, it doesn't look like it today, but…" The ringing of the telephone interrupted her. "Oh, hi Mary"…"I'm sorry"…"Sure, we'll see you next week"… "Okay, bye- bye." She looked up at me and smiled. "Well, you just lucked out. That was one of our weekly clients, and she had to cancel. If you can wait half an hour, you can take her spot."

"That will be fine," I replied smiling. "My name is Emily McCarty."

"I'm Beth. So, what do you need done today, Emily?" she asked, writing my name it the appointment book

"I'm looking to make a change," I explained, "I thought I'd like to have my hair cut. What do you think?"

"Oh, I'm sure Julie can come up with the best look for you," she said. "Meanwhile, why don't you take a seat over there and look through the hairstyle books while you wait?"

"Thank you," I said with a nod.

I walked to the waiting area and sat down, picking up one the up-to-date hairstyle books. Twenty minutes later, a young girl approached me.

"Emily?" she asked politely. I nodded. "I'm Julie Waters, and I'll be your stylist for today. If you'll follow me, we can get started."

I followed her to her station where she asked me to sit down while she put a cape around my neck. Pulling my hair out and draping it around my shoulders, running her fingers through it.

"What do you have in mind, Emily?" she asked as she examined my hair, and smiled at my reflection in the large mirror in front of me.

"I really think I'd like to cut it short," I answered. "I used to wear it short when I was younger and thought maybe I'd feel better.

"Do you have any particular style you like?"

"Well, what do you think about this," I asked, showing her a picture of a cut I really liked. "Chin length without layers or bangs, and cut a little higher in the back."

She studied the picture and looked back up at my reflection. "I think it's perfect for you, the rounded shape of your face will be elongated somewhat. I'm sure I can do this."

"Good." I smiled, starting to get excited. "Oh, and Julie, I just washed my hair this morning, so you'll just need to wet it again."

With a nod, she picked up her spray bottle and began to transform me. A little over an hour later, I felt like a new woman…looked like one, too. After Julie took the cape off, and brushed the hair from my neck, she took a hand held mirror and turned me around so I was able to see the back.

"Julie, its perfect, just what I was looking for. Thank you," I exclaimed, standing and surprising her with a hug. "You are very talented, sweetie."

"You're most welcome, Emily," she replied, hugging me back. "Come and see us again."

"I'm only here for a few more days, "I told her. "I'll be returning to Beverly Hills where my family is."

"Oh, Beverly Hills! It's my dream to open a salon there." She responded excitedly. "Maybe even become the stylist to the stars!" She laughed.

"Hey, you can do anything you set your mind to," I said patting her shoulder. I took one of Emmett's card from my purse…I always carried some…and circled our home number, handing it to her. "Let me know when you come down, and I'll see what I can do to help you."

"Really?" she exclaimed, "You mean it, truly?"

"Of course," I replied with a chuckle. "Just give me a call whenever you're ready to move. I'll help you find a location, and naturally I'll recommend you to all my friends."

"Thank you, Emily, thank you," she said throwing her arms around me again, tears filling her eyes. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Just be sure and call me. I really want to help you," I said, squeezing her hand. "Bye for now, Julie."

"I heard her goodbye to me as I walked out the door into the bright desert sun.

Since I hadn't eaten that morning, I decided to go back to the Inn and get my car. I was going to go see Bobbie at the little diner where I had stopped upon entering town. Luckily, Bobbie was there and able to take her lunch break. She took my order of a cheeseburger and fries with a diet coke. A few minutes later, she came back with my meal and one for herself.

"I came by to thank you for recommending the Ingleside Inn to me, Bobbie," I said as I sipped on my diet coke.

It's perfect. I got one of the back mini suites, and it's very quiet and relaxing."

"I'm glad you like it," she replied. "I've never been there myself, but I've had a lot of customers rave about it. I love your new hairdo, it looks great on you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I wanted a change, and I really got one."

We ate our meal, and talked about simple things. I learned she was married and had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. She took out her wallet and proudly showed me pictures of them. I told her I was married, too, with a daughter and twin boys. I showed her pictures of the kids, but when I showed the picture of Em and I, looking adoringly at each other, I felt the sting of tears beginning to form. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to shake off the emotion, hoping that Bobbie hadn't noticed. She had.

I went on to explain that Em and I were having some problems, and that I came here to get away for a few days to mull things over. Then she said something that had me thinking.

"It's good to get away for a while, but you're never going to work things out until to sit and talk." She was right.

I glanced at the clock on the wall above the counter. It was after three pm, and I was going to have to go in order to be ready to meet Carolyn at seven pm. I paid Bobbie for my meal, and left her a generous tip. She tried to argue, but I insisted.

"If you're ever in Beverly Hills, call me and will spend some time together," I said, digging into my purse for another of Emmett's business cards. Again, I circled our home number and gave it to her.

"Oh I'd love too. Thank you, Emily," she said and gave me a hug.

We said our goodbyes and I headed back to the Inn to get ready for my night out with Carolyn.

Returning to my suite, I decided to take a long soak in the tub. Pouring my favorite Chanel#5 bubbling bath oil under the flowing water had fragrant steam rising from the tub. Placing a shower cap on my head, I stepped into the hot water. I had always liked my bath a bit hotter than most people had, and I found it very relaxing. I soaked up the warmth until my fingers started to prune.

Stepping out of the tub, I dried myself with a large, fluffy, white towel, and then wrapped it around my body, tucking it tightly into itself at my chest. Turning to the large mirror above the sink, I took the shower cap off and, shaking my head, smoothed my new hairdo back into shape. Having watched Julie style my newly cut hair, I knew I wouldn't have any trouble doing it at home, on my own.

Next was time for my make-up. I applied it with a heavier hand than usual. First, I applied a light foundation, and brushed my brows. I lined my eyes with a black kohl pencil, and lightly brushed dark blue powdered shadow over my lids, followed by a coat of black mascara. A rose-colored blush swiped my cheeks, followed by a matching lip-gloss for my mouth.

I then powdered and lotioned with my Chanel#5 scented products before slipping into a dark blue lace bra and bikini panty set I had taken into the bathroom with me. Looking into the mirror, I was pleased with the kook I had created. Going into the bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on the sheer thigh high silk stockings I had laid there.

I walked to the closet and pulled out one of the two dresses I had brought with me. It was a dark blue form fitting mini dress with inch wide strap over the shoulders to the middle of my back, and a deep décolletage.

I accessorized with a sapphire and diamond necklace, earrings, and ring set that Em had given me one Christmas. My heart twisted as I looked at the glittering jewels, and I remembered how his eyes had sparkled with excitement waiting for me to open the box. Taking a deep breath, I stemmed to tears that were forming in my eyes.

"No, you're not doing this anymore," I told myself. "You're going out tonight and have some fun with a friend."

I slipped into my silver strappy heels and grabbed my matching clutch purse. Turning out the lights in the bathroom and bedroom, I walked to the kitchen, tossing my clutch onto the couch as I passed by. I poured myself a glass of wine, and settled onto the couch in the living room. I had forty-five minutes before I had to leave for the restaurant, so I turned on the TV to watch the local news. At six forty-five, I turned off the TV, carried my wine glass to the kitchen, picked up my clutch and headed to the restaurant.

Stepping into the lobby of the hotel, I went straight to the restaurant doorway. Glancing around, I was glad I had made reservations that morning. The Maitre'D led me to a corner table that, he explained, was the famous as 'Sinatra's Corner'. A few minutes later, I watched Caro own the dining room as she walked confidently toward the table.

She looked gorgeous. Her blond hair shone under the chandeliers, swaying with each step she took, complimented by the wide grin on her perfectly made up face. She was dressed in a white, above the knee, dress with a form-fitting, deep sweetheart neckline, and narrow straps over her shoulders. It stayed tight to her hips, and then flared out into a gored skirt, that swirled around her legs. She wore beautiful red heels and carried a matching clutch purse. Around her neck and on her ears, she wore rubies and diamonds.

"Hi, Em," she said, smiling, and sitting down across from me. "Oh, I love what you've done with your hair, it really suits you. You look amazing."

"Thanks," I said with a grin. "You're looking beautiful yourself, Caro. That dress is breathtaking."

At that moment, our waiter approached. "Hello ladies. My name is Marco, and I'll be your server tonight. May I get you something from the bar while you make your menu choice?" he added handing us each an elegant, leather bound menu.

"I'll have a white Zinfandel," I replied, smiling up at him.

"I'll have the same," Caro said.

With a smile and a nod, Marco left to get their glasses of wine. Carolyn and I perused our menus for a few minutes.

"Everything sounds so good," Caro murmured. "I'm having a hard time deciding."

"Me, too," I agreed. "I think I'm going for the Filet Mignon with Béarnaise Sauce…not the escargot." I shuddered.

"I'm going to have the Chicken Marsala," she said just as Marco arrived with our wine.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked, setting our glasses in front of us.

"I think so," I replied. "I'll have the filet mignon, medium, with Béarnaise sauce, a house salad with ranch dressing, a baked potato with sour cream and butter, and steamed asparagus." Closing the menu, I handed it to him, where he tucked it under his arm.

"And what can we prepare for you, miss?" he asked, turning to Caro.

"Please, call me Caro. I would like the Chicken Masala," she replied, "the house salad with French dressing, baked potato with sour cream and chives, and the asparagus." She passed her menu to him.

"Very well, ladies," he responded. Could I interest you in an appetizer while you wait?"

I glanced at Caro and she shook her head.

"My name is Em, please, Marco," I replied. "And no appetizer this time, thank you." I replied.

A few minutes later, he returned with our salads and garlic toast prepared on slices of baguette.

"So, have you contacted your parents or Cam yet?" Caro asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Hmm, no, I was planning to tomorrow morning," I replied, sipping my wine. "I really need to let them know where I'm staying, and that I'm doing better. I know that Em must be going mad so I'll leave it up to them whether or not they tell him."

"You know that he'll be here almost immediately," she pointed out. "Are you sure you're ready to see him?"

"No, but this isn't good for the kids; seeing their daddy so upset," I said thoughtfully. "Maybe the boys aren't too concerned, but I know that Millie is. Hopefully she'll be at one of the grandparents' homes when I call."

"Well, you do seem more relaxed than last night," she said, using her fork to point at me. "I'm glad, because you had me worried for a while there."

"I am better, but I'm still hurt over what happened," I said sadly. "I just hope when I do see Emmett I don't have visuals. I don't think I could handle that."

Marco arrived with our entrees and the bottle of wine, refilling our glasses. Talked turned to more pleasant things. I told her that I was brushing up on my law degree with the hopes of going to work soon, now that the kids are entrenched in school, and I wasn't so worried about them anymore. She told me of her love of nursing. That helping people was her niche and hoped to become a doctor one day. She was taking two classes a week toward that goal.

We had just finished our meal when Marco appeared tableside, asking if everything was up to our expectations.

"Everything was perfect," Caro replied, leaning back in her chair, and placing her hand on her stomach. "I couldn't eat another thing."

"Surely you left room for our chef's dessert du Jour," he teased. "They're to die for."

"What's on the dessert menu tonight?" I asked anticipating a tempting treat.

"Tonight, we have chocolate mousse with vanilla ice cream drizzled with chocolate sauce or banana flambé with Vanilla ice cream and drizzled with banana liquor," he recited with a knowing grin. "You really can't leave without trying one or the other.

I looked at Caro and giggled. She was biting her lip with longing in her eyes.

"Oh, let's go for it," said excitedly. "I don't do this very often, and I think I deserve it. I want the banana flambé."

"Good choice, Em," he agreed. "And you, Caro?"

"You're a devil, Marco, tempting us like this," she reprimanded teasingly. "I'll have the chocolate mousse with vanilla ice cream."

He grinned, picking up our plates. "I'll be back shortly, and would you like more wine?"

"Of course," Caro replied. She looked at me. "You're a very bad influence on me, Em. But, you're right; I don't do this very often."

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed when Marco set our desserts before us and refilled our glasses. "They're so big. We should have gotten one dessert and split it."

"Maybe," Caro said, smirking, and pulling her dish closer. "But, look at it like this; we can take some home for later. She took a big scoop of chocolate and ice cream, and moaned appreciatively. "This is so decadent, a real guilty pleasure."

I laughed as I took a spoonful of bananas and ice cream. "Heaven, pure heaven," I sighed. "Why is it that everything that tastes and feels good is ether illegal, immoral, or fattening?"

Marco laughed as he walked away, returning a minute later with squares of tin foil. "These are for your take out." He smiled before going back to the kitchen.

Finishing as much of the desserts as possible, we wrapped the foil over the top of our dishes, asking Marco to have them delivered to my suite around ten pm. If we weren't there by then, I asked to have it set on the patio table. After paying the bill, I handed Marco a personal tip above the official gratuity.

We left the restaurant and headed for the piano bar/lounge. Finding a small round table near the piano, we sat down. We were asked by a passing cocktail server, what we would like from the bar. We both decided to stick with our wine. Sitting back, we sipped our drinks and listened to the wonderful piano music. We were on our third glass of wine, and I was feeling very mellow, when the introduction to a very familiar song caused me to gasp, and my eyes fill with tears.

Oh, God, not that song, please, not now, when I have to think about everything!

'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You' was the first song Em and I had danced to at our wedding reception. He had held me close, and softly sung every word to me.

"I've got to get out of here, Caro, I said, standing to my feet, panic in my voice as I hurried to the patio doors and slipped out into the night.

I stopped next to large tree, and tried to steady my breathing. I sank down onto the bench a few feet away, and buried my face in my hands, my mind spinning. It had all come flooding back; the whirlwind romance, the pregnancy, and the quick wedding. We had been so young, and had the world ahead of us. For nearly thirteen years, things had been perfect…or so I thought. What had led to this trauma in our lives? Had I become entirely too wrapped up in the kids and my volunteer work to see what was happening to my marriage? Was I more at fault than Em? Had I pushed him away without even realizing it? Had I sent him into that liaison with my lack of attention? What had I done?

I felt Caro sit down beside me and wrap her arms around me. I sat up, buried my face against her throat, and sobbed my heart out. She just let me cry it all out, and then helped me to my feet.

"Come on, sweetie," she soothed. "Let's get you back to your room, okay? Come on, babe."

She led me back to my suite and took me inside, setting me on the couch. I sat in a catatonic-like state as she went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. When it was ready, she placed two full mugs, and some cream and sugar, on a small tray and brought them into the living room. She fixed mine, as she knew I liked it, and wrapped my stiff fingers around the mug.

"Come on, Emily," she said quietly. "Take a drink, honey; you need to come out of this now." I stiffly lifted the mug to my lips and took a small sip.

I couldn't bring myself to say or do anything except just sit there. Caro continued to try to comfort me, running her hand up and down my back. I eventually relaxed enough to lean back on the couch, and rest my head against the back cushion. She took the mug from my hand and set it on the coffee table.

"What happened back there, Em?" she asked, taking my cold hand into her warm one. "You were fine one moment, and the next you were running out the door."

I looked at her for a long moment and, after taking a deep breath, I began to tell her about what the song meant to me.

"It brought home the way we felt about each other back then, and how I have slowly sabotaged my marriage." I choked back a sob. "I've fucked everything up, just like I knew I would. Emmett needed me, and I let him down. Why wouldn't he seek out comfort elsewhere? I'm not worth the ink on our marriage license. I've ruined it all." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly, Caro turned me to face her, and griped my shoulders tightly.

"Now, you listen to me, Emily McCarty," she said through gritted teeth, and shaking me. "I know I've only known you for three days, but I have found you to be one of the most beautiful, caring and loving people I have ever met. You are going through some terrible shit right now, but it is not all your fault. It always takes two to come to this point, and Emmett has to take half the blame here. Dammit, if it was me, I would never…Oh," she gasped, her eyes widened, "never mind." She turned away from me.

"Caro, what is it?" I asked, turning her back around to face me.

She stared at me, her eyes shimmering. Raising her hand, she cupped my cheek. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me sweetly, lovingly, and drawing me closer. At first I froze, then slowly relaxed into the kiss. It started out slow and tentative, but soon grew in intensity and passion. I found myself falling deeper and deeper into it. The only other time I felt like this…only more intense …was with Emmett.

Oh, my God, Emmett! I knew at that moment what I wanted—my husband, and children, and to be home with them.

I suddenly pulled back, covering my mouth with my fingers, shaking my head from side to side. Caro looked at me, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Caro, I can't do this," I whispered into the silence. "I love my husband and I feel like this would be cheating on him."

"But he did it to you," she protested, softly.

"But two wrongs don't make it right," I said, sadly. "You don't want to be my revenge encounter, do you? You are a beautiful person, Caro, inside and out, and I like you very much…even a bit attracted…but this just isn't me. I'm not interested in you that way. You're friendship means a lot to me, and I hope my refusal won't change it."

She sat there looking me in the eyes the whole time I spoke. Then she took my hands in hers.

"I respect your feelings, Emily," she said with a sad smile. "I will admit to being disappointed, but it won't affect our friendship, it means a lot to me, too."

"Thank you for being so understanding," I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, and then pressed her lips to mine in a brief and tender kiss. I smiled at her gently and straightened up.

"So, she said, sitting back against the back of the couch trying to be upbeat." "Have you decided what you're going to do now?"

"Yes," I replied. "Like I said earlier, I'm going to call Cam and the folks, but I'm going to tell them I'm coming home instead of just where I am. I want to see my babies and to sit down and talk with Emmett. I should have done that first. But then, I wouldn't have met you, Bobbie, or Julie. So, good has come from all of this, I've made three more friends."

"I'm happy for you, sweetie. I'm glad you came here for your sabbatical," she said, standing up as I yawned. "I really have to go now, Emily. It's nearly two am, you're tired, and tomorrow I have the three to eleven shift."

I walked her to the door, and after a tight hug, she took off down the walkway. "See you soon," I called after her. She waved her hand over her shoulder and kept walking.

Going back inside, I locked the door behind me, and picked up the coffee tray and mugs, taking them to the kitchen and quickly washed them and the coffee pot. I turned out the lights as I made my way into the bedroom. I spied our half-eaten desserts out on the patio table. As I went to get them, I realized how stupid it had been to have them brought here. They had ice cream in them and had melted by now. Shaking my head, I took them in and sat them on the dresser; I'd take care of them in the morning.

Suddenly, I realized how very tired I was. It had been a very emotional night, and it was hard to keep from falling asleep while stripping off my clothes and jewelry. Slipping into a soft cotton nightgown, I went into the bathroom and took off my makeup, moisturized my face and brushed my teeth. Turning out the bathroom light, I stumbled to the bed. Pulling back the covers, I climbed into bed, switched the bedside lamp off. I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow, and it was the first restful sleep I'd had for the last few weeks.

The next afternoon, I called Cam.

"Hey you," I said when she picked up the receiver.

"Em," she squealed. "Where are you? Are you coming home?"

"I'm still in Palm Springs," I replied." I want to know how the kids are doing, and Emmett, is he all right?"

"The kids are fine. The boys don't really seem to know what's happening, but Millie is taking it pretty hard." She answered. "She's trying to be there for her daddy, though, and he seems to be very appreciative. How are you doing?

"Pretty good, now," I replied. "I sort of had an epiphany last night and finally got my head on straight. So, yes I'm coming home. I'll be there sometime in the afternoon. If you want to tell Em and our parents, that's okay."

"I'm so glad," she said quietly. "Everyone has missed you, including me. Do you any idea how this will go down?"

"No, but I realize that Em and I need to talk," I said. "I should have stayed and talked last Friday, but I was so numb I probably would have done something really stupid in retaliation. I've made up my mind about things, and hope Em has, too.

I had help and advice from three amazing women. Bobbie is the waitress at the diner I stopped in when I first got here. She's married with three beautiful children and a great husband. I invited her and her family to come for a visit.

Julie is the hairdresser that cut my hair for me. She is single and wants to come to Beverly Hills, open her own salon. I gave her my card also, telling her to call me when she arrives, and I would help her locate a space.

Then there is Caro. She's a nurse and a nice lady who helped me through a panic attack. I had seen a beautiful painting of a dark haired, muscular surfer shooting the curl. It reminded me so much of the day we met Em and James that I started so hyperventilate. She emptied the contents of her shopping bag, and made it into a vessel for me to breathe into to stop the attack. Then she drove me the block to my suite when she saw that I was still wobbly on my legs. I invite her in and we shared a bottle of wine and a fruit platter. We spent the evening together last night, having dinner here at the Ingleside Inn at the famous Melvyn's Restaurant, and a few glasses of wine in the piano bar.

"But I can tell you all of this when I get home." I said at the conclusion of my monologue.

"It sounds as if you got just what you needed, Em," Cam said quietly. "And I can't wait for you to get home, sooner rather than later. You drive safely, you hear me. I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Cam," I responded. "Now I have a couple of errand to run before I start packing, so I'll say goodbye for now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, soul sister," she replied and hung up the phone.

I went to see Bobbie and Julie, to say goodbye, and tell them that I was looking forward to their visits. That evening, I packed my bags, except for what I'd need in the morning. I ordered in and watched a little TV before going to bed. I had strange ominous dreams, the kind that you can't remember but the feeling of unease stays with you. I was roused from sleep by the ringing of the telephone. Who would be calling me at this time of night?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Em, it me, Caro,' She said quietly. "I'm still at the hospital and there has been a really bad accident on the 111, and Emmett was involved. Don't drive yourself, get a taxi. But I think you need get here soon"

"O-o-k-k-kay," I stuttered, and hung up the phone.

The numbness enveloped me and I got dressed by rote. Forty-five minutes later, I entered the emergency entrance of Desert Regional Medical Center. Caro met me and took me to a private cubical. Stepping inside, I steeled myself for what I would see.

It was more horrible that I had envisioned. There lay my Em, covered in blood. He had a deep gash on his forehead, and numerous cuts and abrasions up and down his arms. One of his legs was bleeding profusely and one arm was bent at an odd angel.

"They've been waiting for your permission to operate, Em," Caro said gently, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "X-rays show there is some internal bleeding and they need to find it and stop it." She handed me a clipboard and showed me where to sign, giving my permission. "I'll be right back; I've got to get these to Dr. Kennedy so they can get Em into surgery quickly. He's in good hands; Dr Kennedy is one of the best Internists in the country."

After she left, I walked over to the side of the bed and took Emmett's hand. He was breathing harshly, and upon brushing his hair back, I realized that he was clammy, but his heartbeat was strong and steady. I leaned down and kissed his warm, soft lips.

"Oh God, Em," I cried softly, pulling a rolling stool over for me to sit on. "Oh, baby, what have I done to you?" I pressed my cheek on his hand and let the tears flow. My beautiful teddy bear was torn and broken, and it was my fault.

_**A/N:**_

_**How much more will our Emily be able to handle? She's blaming herself for it all. Which you know isn't the case. What will happen to Emmett? Will the doctors be able to repair him? Maybe we'll find out next chapter.**_

_**Again, we plead for reviews. We really really need the encouragement they bring us.**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Ellen and Sheri**_


	33. Chapter 32 Part 2

_**A/N: Here is the continuation of chapter 32. Before reading, please go back and read the prologue. It will**_

_**remind you of where this story is going. **_

_**Disclaimer: Emmett and James belong to SM, and Emily and Camille belong to us. We just love them together.**_

_**Let's go and see what Cam has to say…**_

_**Chapter 32 Part 2**_

Cam POV:

"Ugh," I groaned as the phone ringing on my nightstand woke me from a dead sleep.

Lifting J's arm enough so I could sit up and answer the phone, I chuckled at our pretzel-like position. No matter how we were lying when we fell asleep, sometime during the night we always managed to end up like spoons – J snuggled against my back, arms around me, one hand cupping my breast, the other between my legs.

"Can't babies ever be born during normal business hours?" J muttered, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of water before picking up the receiver. God forbid I should sound like I'd been sleeping, even at two-thirty in the morning.

"Dr. Hightower," I announced to whoever was on the receiving end.

"Oh, Cam, it's horrible. Emmett's been in a wreck. I'm at Desert Regional Hospital with him now. Get here as fast as you can," Em sobbed. "He's hurt, Cam. He's really hurt and it's all my fault."

"We'll be there in a flash – I'll drive," I assured her. "And if you didn't intentionally run over him with your car or aim a gun at him and shoot him, it's not your fault. Do you need us to call your folks or anything before we leave?"

"No, I'll call them; just get here as soon as you can. Maybe you should let James drive. It might be safer. I don't know what I'd do if you got into an accident on the way here."

"No worries, my dear. I'm used to handling emergencies in the middle of the night. You calm down and be strong for Emmett. We'll see you soon," I said, placing the receiver back in its cradle. "J, wake up, baby. Emmett had an accident. We're going to Palm Springs."

We were dressed, out the door, and arriving at Desert Regional in record time. We checked with the information desk clerk in the Emergency Room, who advised us that Mr. McCarty was being prepped for surgery, and his wife was waiting in the ICU waiting room. As we stepped off the elevator on the third floor, I spotted Em sitting in the private waiting room designated for family members. She was quietly sobbing, head down, saying the Rosary.

"Em, we're here, sweetie," I said, kneeling in front of her and wrapping my arms around her. "Have they given you any details on his condition yet?"

"His left arm is mangled, his face and arms are cut to ribbons, and Dr. Kennedy said it looks like he is bleeding internally; they had me sign paperwork allowing them to treat whatever they find. They're going to do exploratory surgery. Isn't that really dangerous? As soon as he's stable enough, they're going to bring him here, to ICU. Oh, Cam, I'm so scared. If anything happens to him….." She broke down again.

"Hey, now, do you think I'm going to let anything happen to him? James will be right here with you, and I'm going to go speak with his doctor. It will be okay I promise. You're both going to be just fine."

I set off to find the surgical area of the hospital, usually located on the first floor. I had brought my white staff coat with my name badge, in case I needed to "pull rank" on some well-meaning staff member.

And wouldn't you know it? The minute I tried to just stroll right past the surgical nurse's station, one of them got right in my face.

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed in here," she informed me politely, standing up and moving in front of me, blocking my way.

"Well excuse me, Carolyn," I fired back, reading her name badge, "but I am going to speak with the doctor in charge of the auto accident patient at the request of the family. I understand the patient is being treated for internal bleeding. I need to know what procedure the doctor intends to use, and if he's even qualified to treat the patient. And I prefer do that sooner rather than later, so please move out of my way."

I flashed my best professional smile to compensate for my lack of bedside manner.

"It just so happens I'm a close personal friend of Mrs. McCarty, and she is fine with our Dr. Kennedy performing the treatment. I promised I would personally keep her posted on Emmett's condition, and any changes in his diagnosis and treatment. We actually don't need any assistance from you, whoever you are."

Nurse Carolyn's sarcastic tag line hit me like throwing fuel on a fire.

"First of all, nurse, I'm a doctor. I don't really give a rat's ass what you personally promised to do. And, I am going to speak with your Dr. Kennedy – like it or not. Furthermore, if you really were such a close, personal friend of Em's, you would know exactly who the fuck I am. Em and I have been best friends since high school, and gee, Carolyn, I don't remember her ever mentioning you. Not even once." I was very close to just shoving her against the wall and finding the good doctor myself.

"Oh god, are you Cam?" she asked, wilting like a last Sunday's roses. "I am so sorry. She didn't tell me you were a doctor."

"Be that as it may, I am Dr. Camille Hightower – head of OB-GYN at Cedars of Sinai Hospital," I informed her, then added my best yes-I-am-such-a-bitch-aren't-I, smile. "Emmett may not need what I do best, but I fully intend to discuss his case with the doctor in charge. Now, would you like to introduce me to him, or shall I find him for myself?"

"He's scrubbing for surgery, but please follow me; I'll take you to him."

As I walked down the hallway next to her, I realized that I'd nearly taken her head off for doing her job. The stress of the situation coupled with the small pang of jealousy at her saying she was a close, personal friend of Em's had taken its toll on my personality.

"Sorry for coming across like the bitch from hell. I'm just so upset about the whole mess with Em and Em right now. How do you know you each other?" I asked, attempting to regroup and slip back into my medical professional persona. "I don't remember her talking about a 'Carolyn.'"

"We actually just met a couple days ago, here in Palm Springs. She was having a panic attack, and I helped her calm down. I'm Caro. She said she told you about the incident."

"She did. Thanks for being there when I couldn't be. And yes, she referred to you as Caro, not Carolyn. I'm so sorry. I really am a nice person, if you can believe that after the way I just verbally bitch slapped you. The drive down here, not knowing what we'd find… it just got to me. And poor Em, she's just a mess."

"Don't worry about it. I came on a little strong, myself," she said, giving me a brief hug.

We arrived at the ER pre-op room just as Dr. Kennedy was walking out. After introductions, he gave me the prognosis: Emmett had punctured his spleen and had massive internal bleeding. He had lost nearly half his blood and was facing renal failure, if the bleeding wasn't stopped immediately. Add to that the compound fracture of the left humerus, which was going to require surgical pins to heal properly. The abrasions were fairly minor, thank goodness.

"I'd like to scrub in, if I may," I inquired politely, knowing firsthand how territorial doctors tended to be, "for observation only."

"Of course you can," Dr. Kennedy offered cordially. "Another set of eyes may come in handy. Splenectomy is a relatively new procedure, although I've performed it twice with good results. I have Dr. Denner coming in to handle the orthopedic aspect. It's going to be a long, very detailed procedure."

"Caro, if you would, please tell Em and my husband I'm going to be in the OR with Emmett's doctors. Don't tell them any more than that, okay? I know you promised Em, but I want to be the one to update her after the surgery – along with Dr. Kennedy. Telling her any details now would just make her more upset. And right now, I'm Dr. Hightower, not her best friend Cam. J is with her, and he's amazing in situations like this."

"No problem," Caro agreed. "I'll go tell them right now. There's no need to mention the exact nature of the surgery – she's already signed all the consent forms for any and all necessary treatment."

Caro headed back toward the ICU waiting room, and I donned surgical blues and scrubbed in. Em would have been a complete basket case had she known how serious Emmett really was. Loss of blood to that degree usually resulted in your organs shutting down in the body's effort to protect the heart and brain. Once blood loss went over fifty percent, things went from bad to death in a very short time.

Watching the scalpel slice across Emmett's abdominals made me wince, but once the actual surgical procedure began, I was able to put the fact that we were working on a very dear friend in the back of my mind. Thankfully, the internal bleeders were small and we could easily cauterize them. The damage to the spleen was traumatic – it was nearly torn in half, and the blood loss was reaching extremely dangerous territory.

"Start the transfusion," Dr. Kennedy ordered. "It looks like we're going to need five, maybe six pints."

"The patient is type B-negative. We only have three pints in here, and none in reserve. I'll have the desk call the blood bank for an emergency delivery," the nurse offered.

"No time for that. He needs blood now," I objected. "My husband is in the waiting room with Mrs. McCarty and he's B-neg. Get him in here for direct transfusion."

The doctor nodded, signaling he agreed with me. Fifteen minutes later, J, dressed in a hospital gown, hair net, and booties, was wheeled into the OR on a gurney.

"Dr. Kennedy, Dr. Denner, this is my husband, James," I said, "the guy who's gonna save the day. Hi, Baby, you okay?"

"Fine, so far," he answered, looking a little green as they inserted the IV tube. "But if it's okay with everyone, I think I'll just keep my eyes closed."

"That's fine, sweet love, just relax and concentrate on the fact that you're saving your best friend's life. He couldn't make it without you. Now you'll really be brothers – blood brothers," I said, giving him a wink.

Emmett's spleen was removed and the bleeding was stopped without any additional problems. Dr. Kennedy was an extremely skilled surgeon. The deep six-inch slash down Emmett's forearm required internal and external sutures. We assumed he must have put his arm in front of his face before he hit the windshield. Dr. Denner carefully set the bones in Emmett's humerus, and installed four surgical steel rods to hold the arm in place. The two doctors worked as a team to clean and dress the abrasions and contusions. I was thrilled to have been allowed inside the operating room.

It was late afternoon before Emmett was transported to the recovery room. We three doctors, still wearing our scrubs, headed for the ICU waiting room. Em and J, along with Emmett's parents, Dom, Mageen, and Millie were all anxiously waiting. Jimmy and Johnny were happily playing at their uncle's house.

Dr. Kennedy addressed Em, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"We had to perform a splenectomy to stop the bleeding. Luckily, thanks to James, we were able to complete the procedure with complete success. The abrasions were dressed and only needed a couple sutures here and there, and including the gash on his forearm, they should leave only minimal scaring. His humerus was fractured in two places, so Dr. Denner installed four pins to make sure the bone heals nice and straight. He'll be in a cast for a few weeks. All in all, we expect a rapid full recovery."

Em and I hugged each other, and then pulled a tearfully happy Millie into our circle.

"Aunt Cam, daddy is really going to be okay, isn't he?" she asked, eyes full of hope and the faith of childhood. "Do you promise pinky promise?"

I curled my little finger around hers. "Pinky promise," I assured her and gave her another hug. "In fact, your daddy is going to be transferred to Cedars in a couple days, so he'll be closer to home and I can keep my eye on him."

"Really?" Em choked out. "Oh, Cam, thank you so much, Dr. Kennedy, thank you. Thank you all."

"We wouldn't normally even consider doing such a thing, but we can arrange for him to be transported by ambulance in a few days. Dr. Hightower can be very persuasive when she wants her own way," Dr. Kennedy said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," J said with a mock groan, which got him a laugh from everyone in the room and a punch in the arm from me. "Ouch! Watch the arm, brat!"

"Oops, sorry," I offered, rubbing his arm before giving him a kiss.

When Emmett finally settled in his room, only Em was allowed to sit with him. Everyone else had to rotate visits: one person every half hour for five minutes only. And Dr. Kennedy was mistaken – no amount of begging, threatening, or sweet-talking on my part got the rule changed regarding minors. Millie was not allowed in to see her daddy.

J and I had to return home, but the rest of the family got rooms at the Ingleside Inn where Em was staying. Of course, she wouldn't leave Emmett's side for even a minute.

Five days later, the medical transfer came through, and Emmett was admitted in Cedars of Sinai Hospital. Em checked out of the Ingleside Inn and returned to their home, along with Millie, Jimmy and Johnny. Although Em spent every available minute with Emmett, they never once brought up the white elephant in the room… his indiscretion.

After another ten days, and being given a clean bill of health, Emmett was discharged. Em came to pick him up and take him home. The family and friends were gathered to welcome him with a celebration feast. Hospital food was just not like a home cooked meal.

I helped Em get the kids tucked into bed after the rest of the company went home.

"You know you have to get this over with," I advised my best friend. "It's nice to just pretend it never happened and that it's not still eating you alive, but you need to get closure. Put it behind you, forever."

"Oh Cam," Em cried, "What do I say to him? How do I make sure he knows I love him and I really do understand how it could have happened? And at the same time, I'm terrified for him to go back to the office. What if she comes in again?"

"Sweetie, just take his hand, look him in the eye, and the right words will come to you. Just speak from your heart," I assured her, and kissed her cheek. "Tell him how you feel and let him know your fears. He won't get mad. Have her transferred to a different attorney in their firm."

"Do you think I can ask him to do that?" Em verbally balked. "What if he says he won't do that? Then I'll really be crushed."

"He'll probably suggest it himself. Don't you worry; he has seen just how devoted you are to him. He knows you love him. And I believe he loves you very much and is really sorry for what happened. Just talk to him."

We shared a hug and wiped the tears that had formed in both our eyes.

After we once again joined Emmett and James in the family room, J and I said our good night. We hugged and kissed our best friends and watched as they circled their arms around each other and smiled lovingly at one another.

J and I laced our fingers together and strolled to our car, knowing everything was finally going to be back to normal again. The two couples, who began one sunny June day at the beach, were going to be just fine.

_**A/N: Okay, I know that some of you don't like the thought of Emily taking Emmett back after his "indiscretion", but remember that this is 1980. Women were still coming into their own and, as the devout Catholics that Em and Em are, divorce was not an option. It won't be immediate, however. Emmett will have his work cut out for him to win back Emily's trust. And, maybe some other things will crop up. Stay with us for the next chapter, you may be surprised.**_

_** Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing our story.**_

_** Hugs, **_

_** Ellen and Sheri xoxoxo **_


End file.
